


The Promised Land

by Rozebud



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, FFVII, FFVII compilation, Final Fantasy
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Cetras, Clones, Combat, Deepground, Drama, Emotive themes, F/M, Fights, Lifestream, Materia, Romance, Shinra, Tsviets, WRO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 190,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozebud/pseuds/Rozebud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life for Cloud Strife and his family had finally settled down after the Assault on Edge and defeat of Deepground, he was even looking forward to a new addition to his family. That was until his loved ones disappeared, and everything he had worked towards in the last few years fell apart. Now, he, Denzel and Shelke must journey across the Planet in search of them and the ones who stole them, Deepground and an enemy Cloud never imagined he would ever have to face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Job Offer

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who is interested in a serious attempt at a sequel story to the FFVII compilation, beginning 3 years after DoC. Characters are as authentic as I can get them. It's turning out to be quite epic, and there are characters I haven't listed because I don't like to spoil.

 

 

Cloud Strife had completed his last delivery in Kalm later in the evening than he liked, and he was now headed to the Golden Choccobo, a tavern where he could eat and spend the night. Trying to dodge the regular patrons, he took a seat at the end of the bar. He shifted down the bench to avoid the glut of people. Normally he could ignore the noise, but on this day he just wanted a quiet drink. But that seemed impossible now. There was no way he could cut out the sound of happy drinkers. The stuffy air from excess patrons was becoming irritating and he was relieved when Harve, the owner of the bar, finally came down his end.

Harve, a large man with a stubbled chin, leaned over the counter, his breath smelled like old leeks. "You need a room?"

Cloud looked over his shoulder at the deepening night sky through the windows. “Yeah.” He didn't want to stay, but he was exceptionally tired that evening and it would be too dangerous to ride home, so Tifa would say. For a while now he had been longing for home like he never had before. Travelling the Planet used to be more thrilling, now he wanted to ease up a bit. Maybe he was getting older, maybe time really could change a person... for there was a time when all he wanted was to get out and ride.

Harve nodded. "You might as well have a drink then." And he placed a beer in front of him and told him his meal would be ready soon. Warm spicy smells filled the room, making him hungry. Alsa, Harve's wife was a good cook, almost as good as Tifa. Tifa was renowned in Edge for her restaurant food. Her experiments with different foods seemed to be a hobby of hers. They didn't always taste right all the time, but she managed to make a winning dish in the end. He, Marlene and Denzel were honest enough to tell her when they tasted awful which wasn't often. He didn't know how she knew what food went with what, but he knew she had the knack for it. Conversation from two men beside him interrupted his thoughts of home.

 "-- we're off to Banora, the promised land, so rumor has it. No looking back--"

 Cloud started seriously listening when he heard that old village mentioned. It stirred a distant memory, which he couldn't place his finger on, but he could recall the place had been shamelessly destroyed by Shinra at one time.

The second man replied loudly, "That ain't nothing but a myth. That's what that organization Alpha Life say to get people working for them."

"Connor has been there, seen for himself. The land gets excellent crops and its apples are famous. It's green, rich he says, like... like a paradise."

Cloud tilted his head to see the one speaking. A simple looking man, but the eager glint in his eyes was genuine; the man actually believed it.

The first man, big across the shoulders and older, shot back, "And how are they doing that you have to ask. Just like Shinra I bet, and people will be sucked in the same way."

"It's different." He shook his head in disagreement. "They worship Gaia not money. Ain't no SOLDIERS either, killing people."

Not wanting to hear anymore, especially about SOLDIERS, Cloud turned away, but the news, instead of making him optimistic, unsettled him. Over the last few years and on occasion, he had heard brief reports about a new group called Alpha Life seeking new workers. To him it was just another company trying to make a way in a world no longer run solely by Shinra.

"SOLDIERS, Shinra, and hybrid invaders, we survived them all but only barely."

Cloud took his drink and moved to an empty table with a view of the tavern room. His meal finally arrived. Warm and flavorsome, it reminded him of home and he ate quickly, wanting to leave the heated tavern and the growing crowd. As he finished, he watched a gaunt man in dark travel worn robes push through the people at the bar. After he spoke with Harve, Harve pointed Cloud's way. The stranger neared Cloud's table, and Cloud watched him with a steely stare and an unwelcoming frown. The man was elderly, yet his body was still tall and fit.

He stood at the table, staring down at Cloud with a questioning gaze. "You are the former SOLDIER?"

The man had an accent Cloud found difficult to distinguish. Ignoring the agitated sideways stares the men at the bar were giving him, he replied, "That's a rumor."

"May I sit?"

"If you have to."

The stranger quickly dragged out the chair and sat stiffly. "I am Savene Olaf and I have come to seek your aid."

Cloud sighed loudly, wishing he had never walked into the tavern, wishing he had bypassed Kalm altogether. "I do deliveries."

"Not a delivery. A missing person."

He was ready to stand and walk away when Savene went on rapidly, "Please, my daughter has been kidnapped. She is just a child. I will give you all I have, she must be found." The man looked too old to have a child, with his long beard and graying shoulder length hair. His wrinkled brown eyes stared with a stern intensity and his fists were clenched on the table.

Cloud started, "I have enough worries of my own. My own family."

"But I need your help. You used to be SOLDIER."

"You shouldn't listen to everything you hear."

"How can someone have such a rumor if there isn't some truth in it? It's not the name of Soldier but what is inside that gives the power," Savene ended in a whisper.

Cloud became uncomfortable at the man's unsettling words. "I've got no power and I'm not in the rescuing business. I have responsibilities." The last thing he wanted to do was go off around the planet chasing only Gaia knows what in search of some girl who might already be dead for all the man knew.

"Don't we all?"

"I can't." He thought of Tifa, Marlene and Denzel; they needed him right now, although Denzel didn't need him as much as he used to now that he was older, but Tifa and Marlene sure did. Cloud stood up.

Savene hastily followed, sending the chair lurching backward. "I beseech you. Don't you care? Didn't you care once?"

He didn't need anyone speculating over his decisions, past or present, and a pushy stranger at that.

"If you walk away from this you're endangering your own family," Savene shouted.

Having heard enough, Cloud walked away from his threats.

"Don't you want to save the planet and help the people?"

Cloud left the tavern via the backdoor, hoping Savene wasn't going to follow him. He wanted to leave right then, but the night was darker than normal, making riding even more of a wearying task. How could that man think he would drop his life and go in search of his daughter? _Damn it_ He had his own concerns and enough responsibilities and just when he wanted to slow down his work and by the end of the year he would be needed even more at home which he was looking forward to. Why did the planet need saving now? The planet was fine. A lot of people lost their lives to make it so. Shinra wasn't draining the planet of mako, in fact they were trying to find the best alternate way to use power. A complicated process but it had to be better in the long run. And besides all of that, he had never felt he was good at helping people.

His bike was parked at the back of the inn and by the extensive vegetable garden. He leaned against the cold machine and looking across the shadowy rows of ripe plants he pressed a button on his cell phone. Over noisy patrons in the background, she answered, "Seventh Heaven."

Her voice put him at ease in an instant. "Tifa."

"Hi." Her voice lifted with cheer. "How is your trip?"

"The same as ever, but I'll be home tomorrow. How are you?"

"Great, even better now that you've called." A long silence followed. "Cloud, what's up?"

A branch brushed against his high blond hair and he reached for a dangling leaf and broke it off. A pleasant orangery scent drifted from beneath the trees at the shaking of the branch. "Have you given any more thought to what we talked about?" As he looked at the budding plants he thought of Marlene and how much she would love this garden. She had oodles of pots of herbs and vegetables all over Seventh Heaven that it was appearing more like a hot house than a restaurant.

Tifa gave a small giggle. "I have, a little."

A voice piped up in the background. "Is that Cloud?"

"Uhuh," said Tifa.

Marlene shouted, "We're fine, Cloud, don't worry about us, if there's something you need to do."

Cloud creased his brow in puzzlement and stared at the phone. How did she know? She always knew and the older she got the better she was at knowing.

"That's Marlene for you," Tifa said. "Whatever you do, be careful."

Marlene must have grabbed the phone, for her voice was strong and clear. "And don't take too long. Tifa and I will be waiting. Okay?"

He shook his head at them and said with stern force, "I haven't _done_ anything and _I am_ coming home tomorrow."

"We'll see you tomorrow." Tifa laughed. "And we'll talk more about moving then too."

After saying their goodbyes, he hung up and stared into the night sky. Millions of stars were laid out like a twinkling cloth; its beauty breathtaking. It was not a sight seen in Edge and not something Tifa, Marlene and Denzel could experience often. He had done enough traveling to get the message that those living in the country had it better off than those in the city. He found it ironic that he was now wishing to live in a small town away from the solid buildings, the concrete and the stale air whereas once he wanted to live in the big city. It was time to move on, away from the ruins of Midgar, but this time he liked to think he wasn't running.

He breathed deep of the fresh sweet air and continued staring into the sky as Savene's pressing words disturbed his thoughts. His nagging comment about helping people brought to mind a sad image of his old friend whose desire on reaching Midgar was to start a type of business where he could aid people. It was a desire that never came to fruition. Cloud thought of Marlene and what it would be like to lose her...

  


~~ 7 ~~

  


After a sharp tap, Savene opened the door. He stared at Cloud with surprise before rushing him into the room.

Cloud took a few steps inside. "I can't promise anything, but I'll hear what happened and go from there."

"Good. Sit. Sit."

He looked around the sparse room, similar to his own down the hall, but he didn't feel much like sitting down. "No, thanks."

"You do care about the planet." Savene nodded as a wide smile surfaced on his face. "I was right."

"The planet is safe now. I don't see what your daughter has to do with the planet anyway."

"You don't know, she is Cetra."

Cloud stiffened with shock. He hadn't heard that name for years now.

"That's right. She is important but--"

"They were eradicated."

"Why do you think that?" Savene replied, "Who decides this?"

Could the Ancients really come back? "What do you mean, who decides?" Had they only been dormant for all these years?

"The Cetra are vital to the planet."

It occurred to Cloud that Savene knew a lot more than the average man off the street. "Who are you?"

"I am like you, no one particularly special. I look after Cetra is all. Belia was taken from our home on the grasslands outside Kalm." Savene went on, "She knows little of the world. I do not know how they knew she was Cetra"

"They?"

"A woman led them, one eye was covered by a patch, and she wore a crown-like visor, but I could see her hair was dark and long. The others wore a type of helmet but all in midnight blue and grey uniforms with energy weapons and cruel speech." His shoulders drooped and sadness seemed to age his eyes even more. "They took our servants. Only I managed to escape."

The description sounded familiar, although Cloud knew of no woman. Could it be that organization was back again? He nearly groaned aloud at the possibility that Deepground were still in operation. "But you don't know were they have gone? Or what they plan to do?" He looked away in thought. It was like he expected; there was nothing he could really do, but if a Cetra fell into the wrong hands who knew what they were capable of. But then again, he knew exactly what they were capable of.

"I have nothing left in my life but saving Belia and not even for myself, but for mankind, even if I die it doesn't matter."

This was something Cloud could relate to. But practically... "You have to give me more. Was there any talk between them?"

Savene frowned down at the floor in consideration. "Not much. The woman who appeared in charge asked for the Cetra. I watched them head out into the night in two black vans."

"That's not much to go on."

"It was my thought you would have information on those who would be interested in Cetras." Savene gave him a probing stare.

The only ones Cloud knew of who would be interested were Shinra, but that was in the past, unless - it better not be them.

Savene went on, "It is my plan to go to Banora and pray to Gaia."

"Why is that place suddenly so holy?" Cloud couldn't help but be cynical. There was nothing there five years ago.

"There is a great amount of Life-stream under the surface of the earth there."

"Do you believe it's the Promised Land?"

"For some it might be. But for me, I have lost my Promised Land." Savene questioned, "You are searching?"

Cloud shook his head hastily, wondering if the old man understood what he was talking about. "Like I said, I can't guarantee anything, but I'll look into it. Maybe I have contacts who know something." Surely the people at WRO knew what was going on.

"Thank you. It is good that you try."

Cloud left him soon after. Back in his room he collapsed into bed feeling tired yet lighter and better for offering a helping hand.

  


~~ 7 ~~

  


A soft ringing dragged Cloud from a deep sleep. He woke completely once realizing it was his cell phone. A shot of panic raced through his body when he saw that it was after 1pm. "Tifa?" He could not hide the anxiety in his voice that seemed unnaturally loud in the dark room.

"It's Denzel."

Strain in the teenager's voice made Cloud sit upright in alarm. "What's wrong?"

"It's Tifa and Marlene." Denzel's words spilled out in a jumble. "They're taken them..."

" _They?_ " But he was forming an idea of who they were before Denzel said a word.

"Some woman in a visor and men in blue-grey outfits in hi-tech looking helmets."

"Why?" Cloud growled into the phone. _Why her?_ It was not really a question aimed at Denzel, but a question for the universe.

"I... don't... know."

The anguish started in small waves before the reality of what was happening crashed through his thoughts, numbing his senses. They were gone... _my Tifa... gone_

"They asked for Tifa--"

"Shit!" In that instant all his future plans and dreams faded like a fine vapor that was never meant to be solid and there was nothing he could do to hold onto it - hold onto her. "They left in black vans?"

"...yeah, how did you--"

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He flipped the phone shut and started dressing. Riding through the night now seemed like nothing in comparison to losing half his family.


	2. Broken Home

  
**~~ Chapter Two ~~ ******  


  


The sun had been up about an hour when Cloud rode into Edge. On reaching the inner streets, he slowed down for the people walking past. Not having the heart to enter the garage, he pulled up outside 7th Heaven and switched off his bike and sat. The trip had been cold and silent without any hostile confrontations, but in his mind it was another matter. Tormenting visions of what could have happened to Tifa and Marlene continued to assault him. Over the course of his journey he had formed an idea of why they might want Tifa. No, he _knew_ why. Not able to think as clearly as he would have liked right then, he lingered on his bike, feeling tired and numb. The wearying ride with only his despairing thoughts as company had taken its toll. Knowing he wasn't going to see their faces come to greet him, made entering 7th Heaven near impossible.

Finally, he got off and reluctantly pushed the already open door. As he touched it, he noticed the cracked blackened wood where a door handle should be. He dreaded the sight of the empty bar. Normally, Marlene would be up at this hour for they were both early risers. Tifa and Denzel would still be asleep.

The bar was a wreck. Two tables had been cracked apart and chairs irreparably damaged. Marlene's beloved potted plants had been toppled over, leaving trails of dark soil over the wooden flooring. Glancing up, he noticed the light fixtures were scorched and shattered. He crouched over a smashed frame of an enlarged photo of 7th Heaven. The wall from which it came had a crumbling fracture. He stared at the destruction, wondering if Tifa had done the slamming. He took the photo from the cracked glass and shook off the shards.

"I haven't cleaned out here." Denzel stood in the kitchen doorway, glancing around the bar.

Cloud turned his attention to the young man. It looked as if he hadn't slept either; still in his WRO beige pants and sleeveless black shirt. His wavy brown hair fell over his face, partly covering deep eyes that were currently red rimmed. The boy was getting taller nearly head to head with Cloud. He was nearly sixteen and intelligent for his age; one of the smartest people Cloud knew. "Tell me what happened."

"You want some coffee first? Breakfast?"

Cloud couldn't care less about any of that. But even though he didn't feel hungry, his body needed it.

"It won't take a minute. Here. Sit." Denzel handed him a dark coffee.

It's aromatic scent made Cloud realize how hungry he was. Denzel was not a bad cook, he picked things up quick. Tifa had taught him how to cook along with other skills that Cloud thought just as important. He picked up his stool, the one Tifa reserved at the bar for him only, the one he should have been in the night before.

Denzel called out from the kitchen as he prepared breakfast, "They came right after closing…"

  


~~ 7 ~~

  


Finally all the customers had left, and Denzel, Tifa and Marlene started the clean up. As usual Denzel took the bulky tray from Marlene. It was far too heavy for her with plates and glasses, but she felt compelled to always use it. Her brown eyes glared with annoyance as she snatched up the broom and nudged him out the way as she swept. Denzel pushed her back, causing her to trip. He smirked at her childish pout.

Tifa walked to the front door. "You two cut it out. I want to go to bed tonight." After locking the door, she breathed a deep sigh, looking exhausted. Noticing Denzel watching her, a contented smile broke on her face and she rested her hand on her protruding stomach. Denzel knew all was well. Tifa watched Marlene clean the floor and she smiled. Marlene was wearing the delicate burgundy cardigan they gave her for her thirteenth birthday only last week. Cloud had bought it home from Elymra's, but it was from all of them. The cardigan had belonged to Aerith, who Denzel never knew, but Marlene remembered her. Elymra thought she would like it, save it going to waste at her house, she said. Marlene had gotten teary which was not unusual and said it meant the world to her. The sweater matched her ribbon and contrasted well with the white dress she wore. The new silver earrings, a purchased gift, also made her look older. Marlene smiled sweetly back at Tifa. "What?"

"Oh, it's just," Tifa said, "you look so pretty." A loud rapping came from the door. Tifa frowned and yelled, "We're closed."

A great bang followed and the door was forced open by a fully masked man in a dark navy-silver uniform. Two more men barged in while Tifa stepped back, preparing for the confrontation. A woman in a similar outfit walked past the men. Her long dark hair was free under a three-pronged visor and only one of her eyes was visible, the other was obscured with a patch. "Are you Tifa Lockhart?" Her deep voice held no emotion as if she didn't care who Tifa was at all.

Tifa held her fists near her face at the ready. "I'm not answering any questions."

The woman, looking Tifa up and down, signaled to a man. "Take her."

Tifa punched the first one to approach in the head, sending him stumbling backwards into a table. Kicking the second one, she sent him upwards. Denzel started laying in hits, on the ones Tifa sent flying his way. One of the soldiers lit up two shock rods. He had seen them before. Getting hit by one of them would be bad. But right then any hit would be disastrous. He took two men on with a fury of hits and kicks that he could hardly distinguish the precision he needed was so exact it was draining. Tifa sent a man into the wall, he slumped in a heap. Another man came in to replace him. Denzel noticed the woman speak into her headset and realized they were fighting against a well planned assault.

Taking a hit to her torso, Tifa bowed in pain. She shook her head in defiance and attempted to reposition to a fighting stance. The soldier, ready to hit her, unexpectedly staggered back. Marlene stood behind him barely lifting a heavy pan, fear glazing her eyes. The man turned his focus to Marlene who grimaced with a mean look and he grabbed hold of her arms, making her cry out. Lifting her clenched fists, Tifa stood ready to reclaim her. Using Marlene as a shield, the soldier stepped back to the front door, and he dragged her, yelling and kicking, into the night.

"Enough of this," The woman shouted and pointed at Tifa. "Take her and kill him."

Two more soldiers ran inside. Denzel felt overwhelmed by how the situation had turned so dire. He wasn't bad at fighting, Tifa had taught him everything she knew, but there was no way his skill would be at a level to take out four of these soldiers, two of which were now using energy rods. Tifa would not be near the strength she needed to take them on. He could see how tired she now was. Taking up her fighting stance once more and keeping her sharp eyes fixed on the men, Tifa cried, "Denzel, I want you to run."

"No!"

"It doesn't matter if we beat these guys more will come."

"You run."

"No ones running," the man growled through his helmet, as he came at her swinging the energy rods.

She dodged and kicked low. "You'll only be killed." Taking the soldiers with a spinning kick, she hit them with a right hand flash.

Denzel hesitated.

"Go!" she shouted with growing frustration.

He dashed to the backroom and the exit with the soldiers shouting in rage. "He's escaping." He ran down the lane into darkness, not knowing if it should be him or Tifa who was fleeing the sudden attack.

  


~~ 7 ~~

  


Denzel swirled what was left of his coffee his second cup. And so much for not wanting breakfast, they each had an extra helping of omelets. "I…I wish I had stayed."

Cloud looked out the window just so he didn't have to look at the bar. People passed, going about their everyday lives. He wished he could join them and have an anonymous life. He stared at the photo which he had taken, yet could only see his broken home and not the life Tifa had tried to make possible. Old recurring doubts pained him; he didn't want them to be confirmed, not now. "She would never have left anyway." Although he wished that she had thought clearly about it, but then again he would have done the same thing himself. If anyone should have stayed, it should have been him. He exhaled deeply. But now, if they were after her, they had gotten their wish. "And you would have been captured too or killed."

"Do you think they are Deepground?" Denzel asked.

Cloud hadn't mentioned them at all. It amazed him that Denzel would consider them. Perhaps he knew more than Cloud realized. "By the descriptions it's possible." Facing Deepground again would be a major dilemma. All he could hope was they were no longer operating at full capacity. WRO had wiped the majority of them out so they said and went through their base under the ruins of Midgar. Vincent could have more intel; he had already left him several messages, but still no answer. And Cloud was not looking forward to informing Barrett that Marlene and Tifa were gone.

"But why Tifa?"

Cloud, his heart racing, closed his eyes; every part of him dreaded the answer that he feared. That he knew was going to be true.

Denzel creased his brow. "Oh, you know why."

"It's the only thing that's changed."

"Because of the baby?" Denzel stared in shock, before looking away and muttering, "The Jenova gene…"

Why should Cloud feel surprised that Denzel knew about Jenova, but he was. He rarely talked about it and never to Denzel and Marlene, as far as he was concerned it was his past. Now that Tifa was carrying his baby, he had irreversibly drawn her into all that adversity. He warned her it could lead to trouble, but she was determined - all she wanted was to be a mother and he had only ever wanted her to be happy. "I can't say for sure. We need more info on these people. My sources said they were after Cetras."

Denzel's eyes flew wide. "Oh."

Cloud found it strange Denzel did not question their existence. "You know something?"

"Ah…” He frowned and looked down into his cup. “Tifa is no Cetra."

"No, but she does have something valuable." It should have been him at the bar looking after Tifa - he wasn't where she needed him to be. Anger at himself was simmering just below the surface. "Damn." He slammed his fist on the bench jolting the empty dishes. After a pause he turned to Denzel. "You think you can get anything on them from WRO?"

Denzel grinned and flicked his head back in pride. "For sure, there must be something I can dig up."

"Good. And I can talk to Reeve. We need to find them, fast."

" _We?_ You and me, right?" Denzel watched him eagerly.

"I'm not doing this by myself. Think you can handle it?" He was old enough, and Cloud didn't think he could keep him home anyway not like he could when he was a child.

"You bet."

Cloud stood and walked from the table. "Let's go than."

Denzel pumped his fist and exclaimed under his breath, "Yes!" Snatching up his jacket and backpack, he hurried after.


	3. WRO

**~~ Chapter Three ~~**

 

 

World Regenesis Organization was situated on the boundary of Edge, overlooking barren land before the outskirts of the ruins of Sector 4. Founded only six years ago, WRO was expanding at a tremendous rate. Its main purpose was to restore order and stability to the planet from the damage caused by the perilous and volatile reign of Shinra. As the members of WRO were discovering, this was turning into a tedious and precarious process as the need for their services grew every year. With Denzel behind him, Cloud rode to WRO. Still wearing his black, work-come-riding clothes, he hadn't stopped to shower from his trip. He couldn't bear being in the lifeless empty rooms upstairs even to change. As the familiar roar of Fenrir's engine engulfed the air around them, his mind wandered over the conversation he had with Barrett on leaving 7th Heaven. It was as he had expected, Barrett had erupted, his rage going full-force. After a brief hello, Cloud had spoke quietly into the cell phone, "Marlene and Tifa have gone missing."

"Say what?" Barrett yelled into his ear. "You kidding me man?"

"It might be Deepground."

Cloud held the phone from his ear as Barrett shouted obscenities.

"You there?" After a pause Barrett said, "Cloud?"

"I'm hoping to get some leads now." He sighed, and if Vincent would call him back, he might have more.

"I'm coming."

"I don't know where I'll end up and I'm not waiting."

 Barrett bellowed in his ear, "What the fuck than?"

"Find out what you can where you are. Tell Cid and make your way to WRO." That should satisfy him, for there wasn't much else he could do, until they knew where to look.

"Grr, fuck! Marlene! And Tifa--"

Cloud remained quiet. Despite Barrett's bombastic nature, the big man wore his tender emotions for all to see. He was not a man afraid of appearing vulnerable, for he had the demeanor to stare any man down if even a word was spoken about his softer side.

Barrett became subdued. "You think they took her 'cos of the ba--"

"I'm not going to talk about it here." Cloud was tired of thinking about it, and saying it out loud just exasperated his worry.

"We got to find 'em and smash those motherfuckers up for good this time," Barrett yelled in his ear.

Cloud couldn't agree more. "I've got to go. Keep in touch."

He pulled up at WRO. From the outside, its stony grey walls looked as if they needed some repair, but having withstood an assault by Deepground, it was still a tough durable building. Cloud snapped open the sides of his bike and took out his favorite sword and hoisted it on his back.

Denzel watched wide-eyed, and asked nervously, "Do you think you'll need that?"

"I wouldn't go into any organization without it." Cloud walked past him to the heavy double doors, while Denzel hurried after. "You should know by now."

Tinted glass doors slid open at their approach. They stood a few moments as a laser flashed over their bodies. After the scanner had done its job, the second door whooshed open. The foyer was pleasant with brown slate and earthy colored décor, a startling contrast to the outside facade. Lifts and stairs were to the left and to the right was a comfortable lounge area and adjoining offices. Straight ahead, two women watched them from behind a long reception counter. Having no interest in Denzel, their eyes were fixed on the unfamiliar visitor. Denzel spoke to the women, as Cloud answered his cell phone. "Vincent. Finally."

Vincent's deep flat voice was faint. "Cloud."

"I've news. Tifa and Marlene have been taken."

"I see. Do you know who?"

"Can't say for sure, but the descripts sound like Deepground, although that is not confirmed." Cloud started pacing the foyer.

"I've heard other reports of missing people. I also considered it was they who were responsible." After a brief pause, Vincent said, "What did they want?"

Cloud creased his brow and walked away to the lounge area. "Tifa."

"Tifa--" He paused. "It's imperative she be found before…"

There were things Cloud wanted to ask him, but couldn't bring himself to say right then -- in the public place, no matter how quiet it was. He could only hope Vincent would know what he was concerned about. "What do you think? How long?"

After a dead silence, Vincent responded, "It would not be worth the risk to take the infant this soon. But time wasted, harm is being done."

Cloud let out an anxious breath, not the answer he was seeking, but - it was just like Vincent to answer his question and yet not answer it at all. "Right. What more can you tell me about Deepground?"

"Possibly they still have links to their old city under Shinra, but WRO did look there—“

"I looked as well."

"You were looking for me, not information. At the time, WRO were not that concerned, presuming they had eliminated them." Vincent sighed and his voice fragmented again. "It would surprise me if they were still there. However, there might be clues as to their future plans or other locales."

"That's what I was thinking."

"You need Shelke. She's the only one who has intimate knowledge of Deepground and can gain information the normal man cannot-," Vincent's voice broke up and buzzed, "- the patterns of their programming and DNA. She is a valuable member."

"I'm at WRO now. Where are you?"

"In a bleached wasteland, where men freely give their souls and their gil to finish their lives prematurely."

Cloud lifted his brows in bewilderment, attempting to discern his location. The Gold Saucer? Costa Del Sol?

"But on light of this tragedy I shall start my own investigation."

"Call me when you find something." Cloud flipped his phone shut.

Denzel was impatiently waiting by the stairs. "What did Vincent say?"

"I'll tell you later." Cloud started toward the elevators.

Denzel said, "I'm pretty sure the lift won't let you up with that unauthorized weapon."

"How am I allowed in here then?"

Denzel chuckled. "Officially you're not. It's because of who you are."

The upper part of WRO was a massive 100 foot high open area subdivided into various levels and platforms. It had an open plan feel to the space but partitioning separated the different departments. Giant windows on one side let in sunlight and a view of Midgar's sector 4, or what was left after years of salvaging. Cloud found it symbolic that they overlooked the mangled wreckage of Midgar with the remains of the Shinra building in the background. It was not the nicest view, but a poignant reminder of everything WRO wanted to avoid. A quiet hum of people working hung in the air. Those that spotted Denzel and Cloud stopped to have an indiscreet gaze. A small balding man, his overly large glasses falling off his nose, stumbled past them. He swiveled back, and gushed, "Mr Strife, sir, hello. What an honor to have you here in our humble offices." He latched onto Cloud's gloved hand.

"Just Cloud." Placing his hand over the man's limp one, Cloud removed it and let if fall.

The excited doctor, hopped from foot to foot. "You're famous you know, and those others that were with you. A hero of Midgar."

Cloud stared at the weedy man with growing annoyance. Denzel grabbed hold of the man's shoulders and shuffled him away. "Thanks, Dr Irwin. We're really busy right now. Later." Cloud took a deep breath and followed Denzel away, with Dr Irwin watching them with wide-eyed spectacled awe. Denzel led them on a zigzag path between desks and partitions, and he said as he went, "Plenty of idiots here. Idiots with brains. A dangerous combo."

Cloud wondered how Denzel could stand even being in the confined space. He felt cramped and uncomfortable already and he hadn't even been there thirty minutes. He felt he was suffocating. In that moment he realized how much he enjoyed being out in the open spaces in the fresh air. Nearing the far side of the room, Cloud followed Denzel into a research area under a steel mesh platform. It was a haphazard mix of monitors and lab equipment, with paperwork in disorderly piles over bench tops. A couple of white-cloaked people turned from their work stations to acknowledge Denzel with a smile, and stare with surprise at Cloud. Cloud said, "You work in here? I thought you were training with the Security Unit."

“My superiors think it best I learn some desk work as well. I do my lab time in here. It's not bad."

Denzel was always going on about the Security Unit and the friends he was making there. Some he knew since they were kids, playing in the ruins of Midgar. All Denzel's talk about training routines and the latest weapons he got to try out, brought back lucid memories for Cloud; some pleasant, others more sore. He gazed around; observing the cluttered desktops and overloaded shelving. "I thought you would be more organized than this?"

Denzel reddened. "That's the professor Kuminski. He... he drives me nuts some days. I'm sure I've mentioned him."

Cloud remembered now, how Denzel complained about him; his eccentricity and pedantic techniques. "You also said, he's the best scientist here."

Denzel went to the end of the lab that was isolated from the rest of the space and threw his backpack on the desk by the monitor. "Yeah, he's a tough teacher, as tough as Tifa. Not as tough as you though." He laughed and flung himself into a chair and spun around. "Notice how tidy."

 Cloud shook his head at Denzel's statement and wondered if he really were that hard. He just wanted to instill in the kid everything he had learned over the years, although, even he had admit, some lessons could only be given through experience. He started gazing at the lab equipment, but it only made him feel more uneasy. He walked to the desk that had the only pile of paper.

Denzel typed on his computer. "Now, for some serious hacking."

Cloud's fingers lingered on an official looking report. Casually, he slid it aside. The date was old. Startled by what he read he continued, and noticed a newer report attached underneath. He froze as he read it, making a mental-note to discuss it with Denzel later.

After some time had passed, Denzel said, "I'm getting into something classified now."

Cloud straightened the paper and came to stand behind Denzel. He watched the large screen zoom with illegible text, before readable data appeared, and - **DEEPGROUND** Cloud leaned on the desk to read. "A lot of this I know," he said, "I need... more. Other locations?"

Denzel's fingers flicked across the keyboard with a flurry of movement. "It seems that Deepground's internals were never completely downloaded, or it's not accessible here. We also know the fate of most of the Tsviets are unknown. We can't account for any bodies, but we know with certainty that the Tsviet, Azul was killed." He pushed something into the computers disc slot, and typed away. "I'm going to try something else. It may take a few minutes." The screen flashed and a wall of colored text moved across it. Denzel concentrated on the screen as if looking for something.

"How did you learn how to do this?" Cloud knew Denzel was good with computers but he had no idea he could get through security programs.

"Ah… you see," - Denzel pushed his hand through his bushy hair nervously - "You know..."

"Shelke?" He should know of course. Those two had become good friends over the years. On occasion he wondered if there was more going on between the two of them, but he never wanted to pry, even when Tifa pushed him to. He lacked the experience with that age group, having missed those years altogether.

"She's good." Denzel blushed and cleared his throat. "With computers that is."

"You know, one day you might want to talk about it." Cloud's eyes shone with understanding.

"Yeah… maybe." Denzel leaned close to the screen and tapped furiously on the buttons. "There's nothing I can do."

"That's why you might want to talk."

"One day…" After an awkward pause, he typed something on a new screen. "I'm trying another angle." Some time passed before he finally said, "I think there's something here." Suddenly another screen popped up. "Holy Shiva!" Denzel exclaimed. The screen was titled, Tifa Lockhart. Columns of text, including images, were of Tifa and her history.

"What the hell did you look up?" Cloud sensed his rage swiftly rising, as he read about Tifa's pregnancy.

Denzel replied, while trying to read, "Umm…Jenova…."

"This is WRO's research?" Cloud sprang to his feet. "Why is Tifa in their system? No one should know about this. Denzel."

"I know!" Denzel cried. "You made us all swear not to tell anyone. This is way more than Classified. Its user is… PrimeLoader." He kept reading. "The information on Tifa's pregnancy is… specific. Its focus is 'Infant-J... the pure DNA of JENOVA… untainted gene from conception, provides the perfect unspoiled specimen.'" He paused. "This could be someone's observations maybe?"

"Someone has been watching Tifa."

"'This is the perfect superior gene that Dr Hollander wrote about in his research of gene splicing'."

Cloud recalled that doctor from way back, but only as a renegade scientist. He also saw his own name mentioned several times in the text, along with where he and Tifa were born. He stared darkly at the screen, ready to throttle it. "Can you wipe it?"

"I can't. I'm only viewing it. But this... can't be WRO." Denzel looked at the recent picture of Tifa, showing her slight protruding stomach.

"I'm finding that hard to believe."

Denzel looked hard and long at the screen. "But it has nothing to do with what we're wanting to achieve here."

"It's time I talked to Reeve." Cloud turned to leave.

"Now? Umm…don't you want to see if there's more? Something about you?"

"You keep looking." He was wasting too much time as it was, hanging around, and Cloud knew he would be in their data; he was already a science phenomenon.

"You want me to call Reeve?"

Cloud said over his shoulder, "Don't bother. I'll find him."

Denzel called, "Do you know where you're going?"

"Where all the high and mighty leaders end up." Cloud had noticed it when they came up the stair. A large sealed off platform higher than the others. A walkway and metal railing went around it, and long tinted windows were along the sides. Perfect for overseeing personnel. Cloud wound his way through the obstacles of work stations till he arrived at the steel stairs leading up to the uppermost level.

 

 


	4. Making Demands

**~~ Chapter Four ~~**

 

Cloud opened one of the steel doors and marched quickly, avoiding the red scanner above and through a cozy reception office. A grating repetitive beep abruptly sounded. Bypassing two men in suits at the desk, commanding that he halt, he entered the next set of doors. The sizeable room was decorated in the same earthy gold and tan, but was less neat than the previous office. An oval desk had orderly piles of files amidst heavy volumes and two monitors. The lounge area on the right had a tinted view over work areas below and across to another platform. High shelves were crammed with books. The layers of paperwork and files did not stop at the desk, but had sprawled across coffee tables and lounge chairs.

Reeve Tuesti, Director of WRO, sat at the desk, talking on the phone. Behind him were long windows giving him a private view of Midgar. He looked up with frustration at Cloud and the security personnel who had followed him in. He put down the phone, appearing to cut his conversation short and stood. "Would you please turn off that blasted noise?" The men in suits left the room with a look from Reeve and closed the door behind them. Once silence descended, Reeve, his irritation obvious, said, "It's really not a good look, you barging in here and disregarding security. What will people think?"

"I need to talk."

Reeve, in his customary deep indigo-gray robes, threw his hands in the air. "Is it so hard to call? Make an appointment?"

Cloud noticed deep circles under Reeve's eyes and he looked older than he remembered, and paler. Running WRO was probably more draining than Reeve ever imagined. "Tifa and Marlene have been abducted."

Reeve creased his brow and sat heavily in his oversized leather chair. "Ah, I see. That _is_ bad news."

"I suspect Deepground is behind it. I want to go over their underground city—"

"You think you will find something there?"

"It's all I've got so far." He sighed. "I want the assistance of your operative, Shelke."

Reeve rapidly shook his head. "Impossible. She is scheduled for another mission within hours."

Cloud rubbed his temple, trying to remain calm. "Shelke is the only one who has the capabilities of finding information. What about Tifa?" Tifa who had helped in the assault on Midgar, who was also a friend of Reeve's; but he shouldn't have to mention that.

Reeve's face saddened and he looked away. "Anything else you want I shall give."

"I want the best."

"We have numerous reports of missing people and we are already stretched to the bare minimum. As you are well aware, we do not have the man power to expend—"

"You're bringing that up now?" It was always that way between them. Reeve frequently asked Cloud to work for him and as usual Reeve was disappointed with Cloud's answer; but he never stopped asking.

"It's no secret I would like you to work for us." Reeve sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I need someone to head up the Elite Squad. You would be in charge of Divisional Troops, having proved yourself more than capable. We need people like you, and Tifa."

"Tifa would join in a heartbeat, but she has reasons, the bar, the kids.” One of those reasons, because Cloud hadn't joined. "Anyway, I've more important things to worry about right now."

"Yes, and this couldn't come at a worse time with WRO currently trying to relocate. I'm in the middle of finalizing the new security base in Rocket town so I have people all over the place. It's been a tedious endeavour, but I believe it will be well worth it in the end."

Cloud recalled Denzel mentioning Rocket Town, but not that WRO HQ was moving altogether. "You're moving out of Edge?"

Reeve pursed his lips. "There will always be an office here, but we have outgrown this one. I initially had a view this building would be a temporary base. We need bigger and better premises. Rocket Town will be ideal. You know the door is always open to you, although the same position may not be. One day you might consider it."

For the first time, Reeve's suggestion interested him, but it probably had more to do with leaving Edge than being a part of WRO. But right then, the idea wasn't even close to what he was thinking about. "I won't be in a fit state for anything if I don't get Tifa and Marlene back."

"I understand that."

"Reeve, I need Shelke. She might be able to locate them."

Reeve said genuinely, "You can't."

Cloud stepped up to the desk and responded in a low demanding voice, "Why the hell not?"

"Another miss—"

"That's more important?" Cloud leaned both hands on the desk and stared him in the face. "If you understood the significance of what Tifa is carrying you would be doing everything in your power to get her back."

Leaning back in his chair, Reeve studied his steadfast glareand said with a tremor in his voice, "No..?"

"Yes."

He let out a deep breath and bringing his fingers together, sat for a few moments in thought.

"You didn't know?" Cloud said.

"I had no idea."

"Maybe you need to check your own data base, because someone here sure knows all about it," Cloud growled.

"Do you mean to say, we have some sort of spy?" Fear crossed Reeve's eyes. "That does not bode well."

"And whoever it is, is someone who knows about Hollander's research."

"Hollander… I recall him as a demented scientist who rebelled against Shinra." Reeve considered Cloud's vibrant blue eyes, and said more in speculation, "What is it that's in you that is so… desirable? This Jenova gene that is both powerful and corrupt; a super gene.” He stared down at his desk in contemplation. “But what is it they hope to achieve I wonder."

Cloud couldn't care less about the reasons, only that they seemed to involve Tifa and Marlene. "What's in me is a curse and whatever they are doing I want to stop."

Reeve ran a hand through his graying combed back hair. "I wish you had told me about Tifa earlier."

"Why should I think I would have to tell you?" Cloud felt just as exasperated; it shouldn't be this hard.

"It would have been easier—"

"Wait - You knew Deepground hadn't been dealt with completely?" Cloud stared with shock at the revelation. "They were still in existence?" He watched Reeve's honest expression and knew he was correct. "You didn't tell me."

"It’s only been suspected in the last year.” He softened his sharp tone and said, "I wish you had trusted me enough to tell me."

"I would have. I wanted as few people knowing as possible." Cloud realized Reeve was right though. He just never wanted anyone else interfering. "Do you know where Deepground is?"

"No. There has been small activity over the years – weapons deals, some extortion, not large in themselves, but since these reports of missing people started emerging, we realized they must have some plan. There appears to be something going on in the world right now." Reeve looked up at him, as if guessing Cloud's thoughts. "Assigning Shelke is not so simple."

Cloud's anger had reached boiling point and he cried, "Why?" Finally, it dawned on him. "Someone else wants Shelke on a mission. It's him, isn't it? He's ordered her on a mission."

Reeve carefully looked at him over his fingers. "You see, it is not so easy."

"To hell with him!" Cloud pointed at Reeve. "I can't believe you would still be under his thumb. Don't you want more for WRO – for yourself?" He was ready to walk out and the hell with all of them.

Reeve's face paled even more. "It's not for me to say. But – he is our main source of fundin—"

"So, he owns this?" Cloud glanced around the room. "He owns you?"

Reeve remained silent.

Cloud stretched over the desk, attempting to restrain his rage, but really he wanted to pick him up by his collar and shake him. "I'll tell you this, before WRO there was AVALANCHE. We had no money, no premises, no great army, no one making decisions for us. We had only the weapons in our hands and friends at our backs, and Shinra couldn't stop us. He hated us. Don't bow to him, Reeve."

Reeve held up his hand. "I've heard enough. Are your demands any different?" He stood suddenly, and stared darkly into Cloud's glowering eyes. "We fight our battles differently, you and I. What about you? How are you fighting yours?'

Cloud glared and opened his mouth to respond.

"No, don't answer." After a slow breath, Reeve said, "I will give you Shelke, but, that is for Tifa and the safety of the planet."

Cloud nodded, satisfied with that, except - "One more thing."

Reeve growled, "What?"

"You will find and deal with whoever has been gathering intel on Tifa?"

Reeve blinked with momentary surprise at his straightforward request. "Of course. And you will find Tifa and Marlene?"

Cloud gave a sharp nod.

"Good." Reeve patted his bare shoulder and smiled. "And by the way, it's late, but, congratulations."

"Congratulate me later." Cloud frowned, not feeling proud at all.

Reeve, still face to face with him, said with slow intensity, "Well, no matter _what_ happens, that child is and will always be yours." He went on in a more casual tone, "I will send the data we have on Deepground to Denzel. If he hasn't found it already."

Cloud felt one less drain on his mind. "Thanks."

"That boy needs to get out, cut his teeth. You should rest up before you go too. You look exhausted." Reeve sat down. "Go sublevel and prepare. And, call me next time."

 


	5. Escape

  
  
**~~ Chapter Five ~~**   
  


Dreary light swirled in a heavy confined darkness. It was a sensation she had never known before, a terrible sense of loss and heartache. Sleep was dulling her senses as she drifted between fragmented dreams...

"Tifa."

Blurry grey light came from above somewhere out of eyeshot. Through the murky shadows there appeared the outlines of people, hanging...

"Please wake up." The small voice hissed, rousing Tifa from an aching stupor. She shivered in the chill space. After a few disorientated moments, she felt the weight of her body on her wrists. Desiring to rub her neck, she tried to move her arms and discovered they were cuffed and chained to a steel rod running the length of the room.

"Tifa."

Tifa peered into the semi-light. People, restrained like her, formed two rows in the narrow space. Opposite her, Marlene was also strung up, yet her eyes glowed with gladness at seeing her. Her awareness was returning as well as her memory of what had happened to them. "Marlene, where are we?" As she asked, she felt the room vibrate under her feet. "A train?"

Marlene nodded and cast a look at the other prisoners. Some watched them, while others stared into the empty dark. She whispered, "We arrived in a tunnel and then put in here." Her face was a deathly white in the shadows and her thin arms, bound by the cuffs, were stretched over her head. "Where do you think we're going?"

Tifa shook her head, unable to fathom a guess and she didn't know if she wanted to know. "I... don't know."

Marlene's voice, hardly audible, trembled. "Do you think they will come for us?"

Tifa, hating to see Marlene tied up, wanted to embrace her. Stepping forward, she lost her footing and slipped. Even her ankles were bound with chains. She cursed and took a calming breath. "They will." Cloud and Denzel would be incredibly worried, but how could they even hope to find them –even she didn't know where they were headed. "But, they don't know where we are." Wrenching on the chains, she turned her torso, stretching as far as she could manage.

"What are you doing?" Marlene asked.

Tifa smiled Marlene's way. "I'm warming up." She carried on moving, as she looked over the other prisoners, who appeared to be adolescents or children. She seemed to be the only adult present. The children looked afraid and uncomfortable with their tiny arms stretched painfully high. With fearful expressions they watched Tifa and she gave them a smile, in an attempt to reassure them. She had an idea why the soldiers wanted her, but why in the world these people wanted children, she couldn't comprehend. Their depravity was beyond her understanding. She assumed their captors were connected to Deepground, not that they said so, but stealing people seemed to be their style. There was no way she wanted her and Marlene to be stuck on the train when it reached its destination, neither did she want Marlene to be used by these villains. On seeing all the prisoners, she was faced with the sad fate of all the children who were looking to her expectantly.

The steel rod holding her chain and everyone else's in her row ran the length of the cabin. As she studied it, she took note that her chain appeared to be bolted by a single ring. Taking hold of the chain, she yanked hard with the force of one hand. Thankfully, the materia in her ring gave her strength to break the bolt. After a couple of forceful pulls, the metal flung off with an echoing bing against a steel wall. Her arms zoomed up and down, still restrained but with more mobility. It allowed one arm to reach high while the other she could lower to chest height. If only she could release her feet, but at least she had the semi use of her arms. Not only was Marlene watching with wonder, but all the others stared with awe. With her new freedom, Tifa flexed her arms and crooked her torso.

"Guard coming." A boy near the far door looked towards the connecting window. Through the glass, the shadows shifted, reflecting light on the pane.

 _Good._ She stopped still.

The guard walked in, wearing the same blue-grey gear and carrying an assault gun around his shoulder. Tifa stared right at him as he strolled between the rows. No one else stared at him so blatantly, and he noticed her. Casually, he approached, looking at her with interest.

"Where are we going?" Tifa's sharp voice echoed in the cabin.

The guard halted momentarily at the sound of her voice, but decided to come closer. "You'll find out soon."

She frowned at him, expecting such a response. "What do you want with these kids?"

Standing inches from her face, he opened his mouth to speak. In an instant, she lowered her fist and punched him with excessive force under his chin. He flew up, hitting the steel plated ceiling so hard there was a discordant crack and his neck coiled unnaturally, and the man fell. In the same moment, Tifa latched onto his gun and unhooked it from his shoulder as he slumped to the floor. With her feet, she dragged at the man's body and kicked off his helm. She could not feel breath on her shin, but whether he was dead or not, didn't matter, he was out cold.

The children and teenagers had their eyes fixed on her and the guard’s body, either in wonder or fear. She ignored them for the most part and aiming the gun carefully, she held it steady and shot the chain above. Her gravest fear right then was the sound of the shot. She would have to take her chance and trust that she was fast enough. Next she blasted the links that held her ankle cuffs. This shot was not as loud as it ricocheted off the noisy floor speeding along a train track.

A child cried, "You'll need a key."

"Okay, where?" She was already flipping through the guard's pockets.

"It's like a chip."

"Damn!" _Don't panic. Keep calm_. But she was feeling the pressure of all those eyes anticipating some escape. She wondered if she had only endangered them more. How could they get off a train? "This?" She held up a chip and examined it briefly, before putting it in the slot on her wrist bracelet. The cuffs snapped open and she pushed them off while going to Marlene to release her. As fast as she was able, she freed the other prisoners. There was more than she realized, but she was determined that no one be left still restrained.

Marlene stood by her side, her voice quiet. "What do we do now?"

Unless they stop the train there wasn't much to do but fight. Considering she was the only one probably capable of that, it made making an effective plan difficult. If only she had at least two other fighting comrades she could make it, but… children? She sighed. They had been released from their chains, but they were still prisoners. Her vague plan was to get her and Marlene, and as many others, off the train. "We'll move towards the back of the train." Perhaps there would be an emergency alarm button to stop the train – she could hope.

The same boy from before, said, "Guard coming. There's two, but they're slow."

Tifa nodded. "Right. Let's go." They were not yet aware the prisoners were loose. The newly freed prisoners had already opened the opposite door and were dashing through the next cabin. Racing through a storage area, the children stumbled and jumped over boxes. Tifa had seen similar crates before. She thought it ironic they were running past boxes of weapons. But she couldn't imagine trying to arm the children with guns and rifles.

"The train is slowing." Someone called out.

It was certainly coming to a slow but sure stop. Tifa didn't understand how this would be to Deepground's advantage. Maybe they had some new plan up their sleeves, but she would make the most of the halted train. Last in the pack, Tifa ran into another cargo space, hoping it was the last one. Turning to face the first guard to catch them, she punched with supernatural force, knocking him into the man behind him, sending them both flying backwards. Another one took his place, jumping over the top of the downed men.

She slammed her foot into his ribs, and he toppled into the steel wall. The rest of the men, rushing her way, came with firearms raised. Sensing they would have shot her already if they intended to, she disregarded the guns and threw a flurry of hits, ending with one guard slumped by the wall.

A guard lifted his gun, commanding that she halt. Without consideration for her own safety, she approached, fists raised. Pointing his weapon to a position behind her, he fired. A painful cry of a boy followed and a thud. Tifa froze in shock. Too afraid to glance over her shoulder, her fiery gaze turning dark with fury, remained fixed on the evil men before her.

The shooting of the child, caused the prisoners to scream and run from the cabin and out into darkness.

"I said halt," yelled the guard as he ran, preparing to fire again.

Gathering all the power she could muster, she struck him in mid-fire. He sailed through the air, crashing crates and landing in a twisted pile. She focused on the next man who attempted going out the back door of the train. The escape was turning into a debacle. What she suspected was true; she would not be able to flee, and she was the only one they wouldn't shoot at. Backing away from the guards, she avoided looking at the body of the boy, and stepped to the last door. Not being one to give up easily, she was at least going to take a chance at freedom.

Earsplitting screams came from outside as more shots were fired. With the lights from the train, all she could see were ironstone rocks and black earth, and overhead, the faint glistening of stone. _An underground tunnel?_ More guards ran from around the side of the train, and between them all was the same woman who had captured her. Her silver-gray coat and crown-like visor reflected a blue tint under the fluorescent light from the train. Tifa was prepared to take her on, if only to give the prisoners that much more time to escape. Although on seeing their location, she worried where they might all end up.

The Deepground woman dragged a crying child behind her. The child ceased her struggling, but started whimpering when the woman pointed a pistol at her head.

Tifa, frowning darkly, shook her head. "Who are you?"

"I am Tsviet Argento, and _you_ will do as I say. I will shoot her and everyone I find until you give yourself up."

Tifa stood, paralyzed, not doubting the woman's words, but unable to voluntarily give herself up. All she had to do was run, but – how many lives would be lost because of her? She couldn't even stand the thought of it. "You're an evil woman."

"You know nothing of what I can do." Menacing anger suddenly surfaced in Argento's eyes and she dug the gun into the girl's temple, making her weep for her mummy. Argento called to a guard, "Mazrakus, gather the prisoners. They won't get far." Her mouth curved in a threatening smirk at Tifa. "Stop making this difficult on yourself and these others."

Tifa couldn't move.

"Now!" Argento lifted the child off her feet and shouted, "I'm ready to shoot her."

A guard slammed Tifa on the chin. Losing the will to fight, she stumbled and he caught her wrists.

 

~~ 7 ~~

 

Chained up once more, Tifa watched in a daze as the guards brought in the prisoners that had fled. Argento walked between them, observing them being chained up, a harrowing smile of victory on her face.

A guard reported to her, "Two are dead. Three have disappeared. We have found no trace of them."

Tifa did not see Marlene among the prisoners being brought in. She couldn't bring herself to think she had been killed; she had to hope she was out there... somewhere. At least she wasn't on the train, and she was thankful for that.

"We can't look for them," Argento replied. "Besides, they won't last long down here."

"One of them was the Cetra child."

"Fuck!" Argento abruptly shouted.

Tifa listened with confusion at the name she had not heard in many years. Could it be a real Cetra still in existence?

Argento marched to Tifa and hit her across the face. "You’ve caused this!"

Tifa's head lolled to the side. Tasting blood on her lips, her fiery brown eyes rested on Argento with a hateful scowl.

"Shall we start a search?" the guard asked.

With her one eye, Argento looked Tifa over, broodingly, and snapped, "We can't delay any more. We have to deliver the precious cargo." She stroked Tifa's pregnant bulge showing under her white mid-drift top. Her touch turned to a probing pressure as her hand went downwards below her shorts.

Struggling against the chilling caress of the malevolent stranger, Tifa stretched her torso, but could do nothing to stop the woman's advances. "Get your hands off me."

"Well, well, you don't like it? Don't think about escaping again." Argento's breath was like ice on her cheek. "Or I'll do more. Who knows, maybe you'll like it." She smirked while running her hand down Tifa's face in a severe caress.

Tifa jerked her cheek away.

Argento laughed and left the cabin with the guards following her.

Tifa let her body slump. The restraints cut into her wrists, but she didn't care. She felt mentally drained, knowing that she had inadvertently caused the deaths of some children. Exhaustion hit her as it had been doing lately, and she desired sleep. A slight movement came from her belly; she felt the baby swishing and moving, and jabbing with vigor. She gave an impulsive cry, mixed with joy and sadness, and she wanted nothing more than to put her hands on her stomach and feel the infant inside her and comfort it.

She could save Marlene and Denzel, even other children, but there was nothing she could do to help the life inside her. They were stuck in it - together. The baby's kicks eased somewhat, but were still present deep within, as if it had turned full circle. Tears came that she didn't want to shed. _Stop crying_ , _it doesn't help any,_ she thought to herself. _My heart is breaking_ , she looked at her stomach, while the tears ran down her cheek, _for_ _this little baby._ "Mummy's here, you'll be alright, daddy will come for you." She had never known this level of love before and this degree of pain. _Is this what it's like to be a mum?_ But now, she feared she would never get the chance to find out.

 


	6. No Matter What

**~~ Chapter Six ~~**

 

_Four months ago..._

A sweet refreshing scent wafted in the warm night breeze. The familiar fragrance never failed at putting Cloud in a restful state of mind. The softness of the flowers under his head was a comforting pillow that caused him to drift into more carefree thoughts. Not far was the receding flower littered pool. Its strong power of healing had diminished somewhat but it still sparkled with refreshing nutrients. He lay gazing at the bright clear night through the broken roof of the church. It had always been a place where he felt free to be himself, and beside him, lay the only person he felt completely at ease with.

For the longest time Tifa had been silent, that Cloud assumed she had fallen asleep. When she spoke, her voice was a faint sound. "You know, this reminds me of when we were kids…"

"Looking at the stars…? You mean hanging out…"

"Yes, that and… it's like we don't need to try to be anything, we can say whatever we feel. We have no cares – the future hasn't happened yet."

Cloud didn't know if he could say they had no cares, but certainly the future was vague – he didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

Tifa went on quietly, "Denzel and Marlene will be grown up soon and will eventually move on." She paused. "I will miss them."

He realized the idea of the kids leaving home must be bothering her, but still… she was right Denzel might leave soon, but Marlene, she was only thirteen. A long way off from leaving, Cloud would have thought. Then he wondered how he would feel when they left. Denzel and Marlene had been such a significant part of their lives for years now. Even though he hadn't fully known it at the time, he and Tifa had been supporting and working to provide for those two kids. They were _their_ kids. Yeah, he would miss them too.

Tifa said, "Do you think we did a good job?"

Frowning, he gave it some thought. "They're good kids…" Tifa had nurtured and loved those two better than some natural mothers he had seen. He wasn't sure how he scored on the parent chart though. On hindsight he probably could have done better. Now that he was older he could see that. But that didn't detract from the fact he cared about them, and that affection had only grown stronger through the years. He muttered, "…because of you."

She shook her head. "You as well. They look up to you – they listen to you. Denzel wants to _be_ you."

Cloud grunted in response. "I don't know." He wasn't sure it was right that Denzel think like that, but it made him feel humble and more aware of his actions, that at times weren't the most righteous.

"That's why he joined WRO."

It dawned on him that she had something more on her mind that she wanted to talk about. But it had been him who asked her to the church as they did on occasion. It was a chance to get away – from everything. He knew her well enough to know she would speak her thoughts when she was ready. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

After a long silence, she said, "Cloud."

"Hmm."

"What if we made our family bigger?"

Opening his eyes, he spied a shooting star. Many moments passed before her question registered. She wanted him to guess what she was talking about. "Umm…" He usually failed at figuring out what Tifa, or any woman in his life wanted, but he had to admit at least he recognized when they were trying to say something important. "Bigger?"

"Yes, more…"

"Children?"

"Yes, that's what I mean."

He sensed the blood rushing to his neck in anticipation. "Tifa, are you asking me or telling me?" She didn't respond and he turned his head to view her soft profile. Her eyes glittered as she looked to the stars above, her smile curving into a wide grin. He said, "You aren't?"

"I am." She swiveled her head to face him square on. Her eyes softened at his piercing stare.

Too shocked to know what to say - or do, he blinked in disbelief. He turned back to the night sky. "A baby…" Somehow he had never imagined it – never considered it as something that could happen to him. What did it mean to be a parent – a father? It had taken time for him to settle in as a parent to Denzel and Marlene, they had shown him how along the way… but a baby… that was instant fatherhood. A baby was totally dependent. It was alright for Tifa. She was the sort of woman designed for motherhood, having had years of practice with Denzel and Marlene and before that the members of AVALANCHE. He knew she could go above and beyond herself for a child. But he didn't think he had the same parenting instincts, that nurturing heart. After all, he had no experience to draw upon, no father of his own. She too had lost a parent, her own mother, but even so…

"Cloud."

"Hmm."

"You've been quiet a long time." She rolled onto her elbow; her deep locks fell on his neck and shoulder, caressing his skin. Looking down at him, her smile had gone.

"I'm thinking." He had a whole mind of harassing thoughts he needed to explore and battle. "It's a surprise" – he might as well be honest about it – "I might not have what it takes."

She lifted her fine brows. "And what is that exactly? It will have us, isn't that enough?"

"There's a lot to consider. The bar, the room we don't have, my work schedule—"

"We can work out those things." She paused. "Just think, a little us. A little me." Her fingertip stroked his chest, before easing up to his chin. "A little you."

A little Cloud – yes, and all the ramifications that brought with it. Aside from all the other considerations, he didn't know if it was ethically right for him to bring a baby into the world, what with all the Mako energy and the Jenova gene running through his body. "It could be dangerous."

"You know I can't live like that."

He didn't want to live like that either, but when it came to the ones he loved, he had to confess he was over-protective. "Maybe even wrong."

"You're worried about that?" She tried to catch his eye, but he avoided her.

Who knows how the baby could turn out? He knew how much the stuff affected him within and to think that he would consider putting that into another human being.

"Look at you, you're okay. I'm going to love this child no matter how he or she comes out and raise it like any child. They don't need to know anyway." Her breath was faint on his cheek as she continued with more force. "I don't want this baby because of Jenova or Mako or whatever. I want this baby… because of you."

He saw the determination in her eyes and heard the love in her voice. She was always so darn optimistic that he could almost always be lifted to meet her on her level. He turned to her and leaning on his elbow, he ran his fingers through her dark chocolate hair, admiring its growing length as it dangled below her breast.

She grinned, the light returning to her eyes as she watched him. "And if it does turn out to be a blue-eyed monster then I'll love it just the same."

Cloud lifted his eyes from the curve of her waist to give her a small smile. She had been putting up with him for years; she had all the experience she needed. "You really want this baby."

"More than anything in the world. But, Cloud, I want you to want it too."

He didn't know what he thought right then, but it was enough that she was happy. "Maybe the idea will grow on me."

"I hope so, because it's growing _in_ me."

"It's hard to imagine." He reached down, and rubbed his warm hand on her bare slightly raised stomach. "Are you sure?"

She laid her hand over his. "You will always be there for the baby… won't you?"

He realized she was asking him as if she needed reassuring. "No matter what, I'll be there. I promise." He sealed his words with a soft but extended kiss on her lips.

 

~~ 7 ~~

 

Cloud sat up from the narrow bed in the rest bay. For a time he had been lost in pleasant dreams. A blue shimmer from a night light in the cold dark room reminded him where he was and why. He laid his head in his hands, his heart burning with overwhelming anguish.

After some grief-stricken moments, it was Marlene's voice that rose in his thoughts, like a spring of power. Her last words to him repeated themselves, almost as if she stood by his side, speaking into his ear like she did the night before. They infused his soul with a new determination, and with renewed strength he said, "No matter what."

 

~~ 7 ~~

 

 

The briefing room in the basement of WRO was quiet when Cloud entered. Denzel, the only person present was seated at the large oval table staring at his laptop. Cloud was disappointed to not see Shelke. "Anything interesting?" he came to stand behind him.

"I'm looking over the patrol reports now." Denzel scrunched his face up at the text on the screen.

Cloud leaned over his shoulder. "Last patrol was nearly a year ago?" That would mean months had passed without anyone going below Shinra. "That doesn't seem right."

"Even so, before that, patrols were irregular—"

Cloud touched the screen, expanding a report. "Routine surveillance of levels above the city. Two incidents with random mindless monsters. However, the frequency of the beasts appears to be diminishing."

"Mindless monsters?"

Cloud kept reading. "Due to lack of intimidating threats to Edge and inactivity of a rebellious nature, patrols will be reassessed and new procedures assigned."

Denzel said, "That was the last report. But here; action on Deepground base – _Doors ordered closed and locked_ \- and have been ever since."

"WRO should have gone over it more thoroughly—" Cloud felt the anger rising in this voice, but Reeve should have been onto this long ago.

"Yeah, I know some scientists that wanted to get their hands on the data down there." Denzel shook his head. "They were not pleased."

"Who was in charge?" Cloud checked for himself. "Walsh was the initial Commander. He was killed during the earlier skirmishes with Deepground." That's why Cloud had committed to assisting WRO in the Assault on Midgar in the first place, although only temporarily, but it was also his own home he was fighting for. "After that was Rigaullas."

"He's gone now."

"Gone?" Cloud tilted his head at Denzel in surprise. He recalled Rigaullas being in the troops under him; he was a loud-mouthed humorless man, who was extremely ambitious. "Where?"

"Umm, I wasn't told."

"Who is in charge now?"

"Currently… I don't think Reeve has decided."

Cloud sighed, feeling a new weight land on his shoulders. Now he better understood where Reeve was coming from. The door opened and Shelke approached the table. Cloud went on, "So Rigaullas has left his post, which is suspicious in itself. How is WRO going to expand at this rate? Reeve better get some good people on board—"

"You are right." Shelke stood beside him, looking up innocently. "WRO lacks a strong military leader."

It was always shocking to see the small form of the former Tsviet permanently stuck in her nine year old body despite her being near twenty one. Her childlike eyes stared up at him with mature insight. He could also feel Denzel staring at him, anticipating some response to her statement. Cloud frowned at the both of them. "It's not open for discussion right now." He turned back to the screen. "It's good to see you, Shelke. Did Reeve brief you?"

"Yes." Bowing her bobbed auburn head, she said, "I am… sorry." She had lived with them after the defeat of Deepground for over a year before taking on a position at WRO. Cloud and Tifa even the kids, played a part in helping her adjust to normal life outside Deepground. Tifa had gone a long way in showing her how to interpret people's and Shelke's own emotions and expressions, and they had grown close.

"I'm not giving up," Cloud gave her a quick glance, his face grim.

Shelke nodded and turned to Denzel. "Hello Denzel," she said, as if making a point about something.

A slight redness colored his cheeks. "Shelke…hi."

"We're going down there," Cloud said, "You think you'll be okay?" She hadn't been back there for a couple of years. Her recovery from the cruel experimentations and mental manipulations was ongoing.

She blinked at him, her face remaining expressionless. "I wish to help."

"Do you think they are still operating down there?"

She looked away in thought. "I have read the reports. I do not think that WRO have downloaded every piece of data, or even acquired all their software."

Denzel added, "They did disable the Reactor and the main grid."

Shelke said, "But how extensively have they explored? They haven't been down there lately."

Cloud nodded. Anything could be down there now. "And what are these beasts?"

Denzel looked at the computer screen and said, "It says, in some instances they have appeared as humanoid, but deformed and grotesque – and incoherent in speech. Others are in beast form. All exhibit supernatural strength that could be attributed to Mako--"

"They sound like failed experiments," Shelke interrupted. "I have seen them before."

Cloud said, "Where do they come from?"

"Experiments on Life forms were conducted in the Research Facility near Reactor 0," she replied.

"But that would mean it has power?" Denzel asked incredulously.

"Yes," she said, "but it does not make sense that experiments continue to appear."

"Do you think it has anything to do with Tifa and Marlene?" The last thing Cloud wanted to do was waste time down there if it wasn't going to be fruitful.

"I am not certain if there is a connection. However, if you get me down there to the mainframe core and the reactor I might be able to find out what the Tsviets have done."

"Didn't WRO remove equipment from there," Denzel said.

"They wanted too. I don't think it eventuated." Shelke said, "Deepground was dealt with and destroyed as far as WRO were concerned. There was no need for further investigation."

"And I'm sure Shinra would prefer the door closed on it forever," Cloud said under his breath. "Shelke, do you think they are creating more experiments with these missing people?"

"Possibly. If so, then they have the capabilities of doing it, although it takes years and numerous failed attempts."

"Right." There was no point in standing around talking about. "Let's get what gear we need and head out," Cloud said, already heading towards the door.

 


	7. Deepground

 

**~~ Chapter Seven ~~**

 

A WRO van pulled up outside the Shinra Building in the ruins of Midgar. The back door lowered and Shelke hopped out first, carrying a pack at her hip. She spent a few moments strapping her energy swords to her waist and legs. Behind her, Denzel slung his pack over his shoulder. Cloud came out behind them both, shaking his head again at the sight of Denzel's gun-blade sticking out from the halter at his back. Earlier in the Weapons Depot, Denzel had helped himself to the Special Issue Weapons, to Cloud's amazement. From a locked storage case, which Denzel was able to access without authorization, he selected a unique weapon not used by the normal troops.

"That seems familiar." Cloud had frowned at the firearm, recalling some of the weapon designs discovered in Deepground after they were defeated.

Denzel had turned the gun-blade over in his hands, admiring the light shimmering on its polished silver surface. "It's a modified duplicate of what was used by a certain Tsviet."

The kid sure was ambitious. "Can you use it?" It didn't mean anything to Cloud if Denzel couldn't be effective with it.

"Oh, yeah." Denzel grinned proudly.

Cloud didn't want to question _how_ he knew how to use an unauthorized weapon; he wasn't sure he wanted to know the details. Most likely he had to overwrite a simulation program to do it. "Good." It shouldn't really be a surprise that Denzel pushed the boundaries with his superiors; at home he showed a similar audacity, although he rarely got away with mischievous behavior. Cloud didn't remember ever being like that when he was younger. He had come a long way since his naïve teenage years. Now Cloud was almost the opposite of what he once was. He wondered, with chagrin, if that was where Denzel got his attitude from.

"There's one more thing that we'll find useful…" Denzel had turned to go. "You start down to the truck."

 

~~ 7 ~~

 

Cloud looked at the two of them all suited up. One in the body of a child and the other was a child only a couple of years ago. He wondered if it was wise to bring them along but, even he had to admit he had some limitations. The pair certainly seemed to carry a good amount of gear between them, and all he carried were his swords currently split to fit into the halters. It was all he needed. They headed up the steps into the burnt out wreckage of the Shinra Building.

There was only one known way into Deepground; through the President's former penthouse office. With the minimal lighting they had they took the slow rambling elevator to the top floor and what was left of the massive suite that spanned the majority of that level. Between the rubble and twisted metal supports, the giant oval desk could still be seen broken in thirds. Not a glass pane was left in the ceiling high windows or a space on the floor free from debris. The room was mostly destroyed and hardly resembling anything near a penthouse suite. The office was not a new sight for Cloud, and Shelke walked by disinterested, but Denzel stopped at the damaged desk and eyed what was left of the ornate furnishings with awe on his face. Seeing the place again, even in its devastated state, caused Cloud to recall the trauma inflicted on people all over the planet from this one room, from one man. As he passed under fallen columns towards a balcony leading out to the walkway, he called over his shoulder, "It's a bygone era."

Denzel hurried after him. "It's hard to believe he tried to control everything and cause so much havoc."

"Yeah," Cloud said. Denzel was only a child back then when Shinra destroyed Sector 7, including Denzel's parents. Before that he would have little knowledge of Shinra and all the depravity he carried out. "It happened, you can be sure of that." Cloud and Shelke were living proof of that, even Denzel himself was evidence of the tragedy.

At the end of the walkway was a plain elevator door. Shelke pressed the keypad; the doors remained shut and she said, "We have been locked out." She took a wire from her backpack and clipped it onto the back of the pad. After some moments she pressed a different set of buttons, making it light up. The door slid open. They stepped onto a large open platform. As the lift door closed the platform began its descent.

Cloud watched the tarnished bronze walls pass slowly by. "Now we wait."

"Eighty plus floors?" Denzel said.

"We will descend more than two hundred floors," Shelke told him.

Cloud informed him, "There are two open levels above Deepground City. Both levels look out over the city at some point. First we will go to the Command Point on the first level where Shelke can check for power and what access we have."

Shelke stared up at him, her face expressionless. "Depending on what I discover is where we go next. If the reactor is on we'll know there is activity here at least, and then enter the Research Facility and Data Containment."

"Right." Cloud looked to Denzel. "Did you bring the com sets?"

Denzel rummaged in his backpack. He pulled out the tiny communication sets for each of them. He clipped it to his ear and tested it. "Working."

It wasn't so much for Cloud's own safety, but for Shelke's and Denzel's, although more for Denzel than ever for Shelke who was capable of looking after herself, not that he was going to admit that to Denzel. "These will keep us in contact if we happen to get lost down there. Deepground City is not small."

" _You will_ get lost if you wander away." With all honesty, Shelke looked at Denzel.

Denzel frowned at the both of them. "Thanks for telling me. Now. Maybe I would have packed a map." His grown faded and was replaced with an excited grin.

Cloud knew that enthusiastic look, and his carefree expression brought to mind the child of yesteryear and how quickly he had grown up. It also reminded him that Denzel had never seen real combat - ever. "This isn't going to be like simulation training."

"I know. I'm ready." Denzel smiled broadly as he unzipped a bag from his backpack. Various colored materia were exposed, and the magic treasure shone on their faces. "I've got these too."

Cloud couldn't help but give the kid a smile of wonder. "Is that special issue as well?"

Shelke stared, her mouth agape. "They are listed as high-level materia. You do not have permission--"

"I can't think of anything more important than this." Denzel put the materia back where it came from.

Materia was becoming a rare treasure now that Shinra no longer manufactured them. Although, there was much speculation whether that was true or not, and Cloud had his own doubts about it. It would be a long time before Shinra were trusted again, if they ever were. "Have you been taking lessons from Yuffie?" But it had to be more beneficial than going back into the hands of Shinra. Cloud added, "At least we will get better use out of them than a safe."

"Yuffie has nothing to do with it!" he replied with a wide grin.

Finally the platform stopped at a fifteen foot door. Appearing to have no locking mechanism, the door groaned open on its own. After an alert pause, Cloud entered first. Stale air hit his senses and through a hazy glimmer of light he saw heaps of rubble on the first level. Beyond that was the polluted smolder that came from Deepground City. Shelke walked past him and headed to the right along a compact empty passage. Denzel and Cloud followed, eventually arriving at a spacious room with monitors and desks. Seating herself at the largest screen, Shelke booted it up. Denzel also sat down at a computer and did the same.

Shelke typed away. "Secondary power grid is on." After some moments she said, "The Reactor _has_ been enabled."

Cloud stood by the opposite door watching the hallway. "For how long?"

"Approximately five months."

"Not long enough to be noticed yet." He sighed, making a mental note to call Reeve to inform him.

Denzel said, "A lot of this has been fragmented."

Shelke nodded. "WRO has been on here. But..."

"There seem to be files that are just not here. Anymore," Denzel said.

Shelke stopped typing and tilted her head to peer at him. "Have you stolen my Portal Disc?"

Denzel sunk into his chair, avoiding Shelke's gaze and Cloud's as well. "Ah… borrowed."

"So, that is where it went." Shelke carried on typing. "It will only be useful if you know what you are looking for."

Cloud took a deep breath and looked at the two of them. "Anything else?"

"It is as I suspected. The system has been accessed and recently. There is nothing I can do from here," Shelke said. "Data Containment will give me more information."

Cloud waited at the door while Shelke walked past him and into the passage. When Denzel approached, Cloud caught his eye. "Is there anything else I should know?" He looked him over sternly, knowing full well there was something Denzel hadn't told him. Something he had seen in the lab. "Something about Cetras?" It was too serious an issue for him to let slide for too long.

Denzel's eyes flashed wide, and he nodded submissively.

A few feet down the passage Shelke called, "I can hear something."

Cloud directed to Denzel, "We'll talk. Soon."

Dashing down the corridor to meet her, Cloud could only hear the creaking metal from the broken piles of waste.

“No…” Shelke stood motionless. "I could sense something. Below."

"Right," Cloud said, as Denzel came up slowly behind him. "Time to go down."

As they went down the elevator to Deepground City, Shelke said, "I can sense it…"

Cloud had already equipped two of his swords in expectation. In the distance a faint howl echoed, almost sounding like wind blowing through a metal shaft. "I can hear it."

"I can't hear a thing." Denzel held his gun-blade at his side.

Shelke blinked at him in disbelief.

"Hey,"- he pointed to himself, - "Normal guy here."

Cloud forgot at times how much Mako heightened his senses; he had been living with it for years. He had to remind himself that Denzel was a regular human. "It can't be close if you can't hear it."

Shelke shook her head, as she charged her energy swords. "There is more than one."

"You're right." Now Cloud could sense the hostile presence. "It's outside the door." His sword was at the ready as the door opened. "Denzel, you stay behind till I see what it is."

A seven foot four legged beast prepared to bounce through the door as it opened. Its thick scaled hide covered its back and hunches, and strong teeth came down from its long snout, and lining its neck were red spikes. Cloud charged it head on, not giving it time to attack while Shelke raced around it, aiming for its side. It lashed out with a sharp claw, and using its spiked neck as a weapon stabbed its head forward. With her vibrant orange blades, Shelke wounded its hindquarters, pushing it into a corner. It created the opportunity for Cloud to cut into its neck. The beast fell with a painful growl and a murky green poured from its wound.

"It has been feeding on Mako." Shelke glanced at the blood pooling on the slab.

Cloud studied the beast. "Someone must be creating them?"

As if in answer to the fallen beast's pain, more howls echoed from the ruins below. It sounded like there were a dozen creatures prowling the city.

Shelke replied, "Unless they have been roaming here since the collapse of Deepground."

Denzel looked down at the beast. "That didn't seem too hard."

Cloud put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you think that, because you get the next one." Without waiting for a response he walked to the edge of the stone platform they had come out on. The ruins of Deepground City was an eerie silhouette against the bottle-green smolder of the reactor in the distance. Old multi-tiered buildings of various sizes were on numerous levels spreading out into the darkness that seemed to have no end. Looming above them were cracked and destroyed building tops that reached into indefinable darkness. A number of structures that they could see had been demolished so badly by the Meteor attack they were giant piles of shattered stone and twisted metal. Cloud stood looking down, careful not to step near the eroded edge. Deepground had been in existence since the beginning of Shinra; stealing people and performing heinous experiments even more extreme than the laboratories above ground. They twisted the minds of people so severely they were no longer humans, but creatures infused with the super and corrupt powers of Mako.

"It was a place of terror and madness," whispered Shelke, standing beside him. "There was never a day here, but an endless night…  of wretched screaming and tormenting pain."

Looking down at her childlike face and eyes that looked beyond the destroyed city, Cloud couldn't imagine what she had gone through – she talked little of her life here – but he believed she had to be a strong person to achieve the rank of Tsviet, and to come out of Deepground still having an empathy with humanity. That strength to break free came from her sister, Shalua, who gave her own life that Shelke would survive.

"Better known as hell on earth," Denzel said.

Shelke nodded and walked away, following a semi path to the right. "There is a stair."

The stairs, set against the wall, were of a fashion made decades ago, as were the majority of buildings they could see, as if the city had existed as a real town once long ago. Shelke started cautiously down the paved stair while Cloud indicated for Denzel to follow her. He listened to the guttural cries and muted snarls from the streets they were going to walk on. They had to be prepared for anything, because now it was evident that life-forms were still inhabiting Deepground, whether they were sentient or mindless didn't matter right then. They were still capable of harm.

An intense growl came from the shadows covering the stairs below. Leaping high into the air, the creature missed Shelke, but landed on Denzel, knocking him hard to the steps, and its sharp teeth hovered over his body. Similar to the previous beast, this one was larger with vivid blue scales, and it eyed them with more ferocity and purpose. It roared down at Denzel while Cloud approached its head. Denzel aimed his gun at its cerulean scaled neck and fired repeatedly. It howled with wrath and despite its open wound did not halt, but snapped at Denzel as he rolled from its reach. Within seconds the beast swatted at him with sharp claws. Finally paying attention to Cloud slashing at its face, the creature looked straight ahead. With one flick of its weighty paw, Denzel was sent toppling over the edge of the stair and into the darkness below.

"Denzel!" Cloud shouted after him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Description of Shinra may be out according to AC/C. I've altered it for story purposes.


	8. Found Something... Someone?

**~ Chapter Eight ~**

 

Denzel slowly touched the back of his aching head. Hazy shadows spun before his eyes and he shut them briefly, wondering where he was.

"Denzel, you better respond."

He had the sense Cloud had been talking to him for some moments. Rubbing his head, he checked for blood. There was nothing sticky. "Ah, hell, where am I?" He sat in a dark room that stank of rotten wood, on what felt like a pile of spongy stones.

Cloud's voice replied in his ear piece, "I thought you might tell us."

"What happened to you?" Shelke's childlike voice spoke in his ear.

He stretched his tightened back, hoping he could still walk. "I jumped, I slid, I rolled." He stood with a groan and steadied himself against a wall. "I think I landed on my head." Looking up, he viewed decayed floor boards and beyond, the shadows of walls. "I've fallen through a floor maybe? It's a long way down."

She said, "Are you injured?"

"Are you worried about me, Shelke?" Denzel smiled, knowing his question embarrassed her.

"I…" She wavered, "am concerned."

"Stay there, Denzel. We'll come to you," Cloud told him.

From his pack, Denzel found a small slender torch, which he shone around the space. Luckily, he spotted his gun-blade by his feet; he had been smart enough to hold onto that at least. Still dizzy, he stumbled and put his hand into a sack. He quickly withdrew it after feeling the moist contents. He spied an open door and made his way out. He found he was in a corridor, and above his head were old wooden slats he could touch. The passage appeared to go straight ahead. "There's a type of pathway that might go under the buildings."

Shelke replied, "You are on the under-city walkways."

"I told you to stay where you are," Cloud said with impatience.

There was no way Denzel was going to sit in a dark room with maggot infested food, waiting to be rescued. What would his friends at SU think? He turned a sharp bend and started down a wider corridor. The muted quiet of the underground walkway gave him chills, as if the souls of imprisoned people still walked the path. As he went, he noticed intermittent openings. Shadows appeared to move in one of the open doorways. He halted, wondering if he imagined it. His light flicked over the bare room and he stared intently into the frigid gloom. A figure stood within. Stepping into the room, Denzel shone his light into a set of piercing eyes and cried, "Stop!"

The figure froze; its bright eyes reflected a white sheen. It was a boy.

Denzel approached and the boy bolted through another doorway. "Wait!" Denzel raced after him. "Cloud, Shelke, there's someone down here." He passed several doorways without the boy slowing, nor did he receive any response from Cloud or Shelke. Keeping the boy in sight, he ran into a large well-lit chamber larger than the other rooms he had seen. Through his com link he heard muffled interference and a guttural snarl of a beast. He queried nervously, "Cloud?"

"We're kinda busy," Cloud answered. "I'm sick of fighting these things."

"Gotcha." Denzel split his attention between the boy and the chamber. It was more expansive than he first realized. Isolation units and tanks spanned a great deal of the space, and research pods of various sizes were set up on one side of the room. Cables and monitors were all over the room as if each one were present for each experiment. An upper steel platform had heavy cylindrical casements with thick tubing. It was a research lab and it appeared to be fully working. Denzel didn't know whether to be in awe or afraid. He caught sight of movement in a nearby tank. Gasping in shock, he stared at the figure within. Its arms, so physically enhanced resembled huge chunks of deformed flesh.

The boy spoke from behind Denzel, his voice was course, as if it had been a long time since he used it. "You're the ones, the ones who kill us."

"No." Denzel took a careful step towards him. He looked scruffy and unclean and a white shimmer was in his eyes that Denzel found fascinating. "We have come to rescue you."

The boy shook his head violently. "That's not saving." Red energy burst forth from his hand, forming a rod almost like a sword.

The rod of light was similar to Shelke's energy sabers and yet this weapon had no source except the boy's palm. Denzel wished he could get a better look at the new type of magic. As the boy rushed to him, he thought how he might get his wish right then and there. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"You are here to be purified. It's the only way we will be free. You killed the planet. You killed us," the boy yelled as he charged, his red light changing to a vibrant crimson as it lengthened in his grip.

Denzel stepped from the light, cornering himself. "It wasn't me or us who did that." With more deliberation, he said, "It was an organization called Shinra." The poor kid might have no idea what had happened in the world above.

The kid stabbed with his energy rod.

Denzel, amid a surprised cry, dodged in time. "I don't mean you any harm."

"You killed my ancestors." The light sparked and shot out, cutting past Denzel's leg, searing his flesh.

In pain, Denzel cried out, nearly tumbling to his knees. The graze on his skin was enough to let him know if it touched him full on it was going to do serious damage.

Cloud’s voice cried in his ear, "Denzel, what are you doing down there?"

"There's a kid here..." Denzel eyed the ray of red as the boy stepped not away, but closer.

"Don't do anything rash," Cloud cautioned.

"I didn't kill them. My family was killed too." It was dawning on Denzel that the kid was past any reasoning.

Despite his age, the kid was good with his weapon and he ran with agile speed at Denzel again. "Humans have destroyed the Planet and murdered us."

His words were disturbing, but Denzel had no time to consider them fully as the kid was intent on killing him. He was left to defend himself with his gun-blade against unpredictable and fast thrusts. His rapid speed led him to believe the kid had some sort of physical enhancement. The boy directed his expanding rod at Denzel's chest. Within seconds of it reaching his heart, Denzel brought down his blade in a swift slash. The rod touched Denzel’s shirt yet disappeared as the boy fell back from the force of the blade’s edge, slicing into his body.

"Denzel?" Cloud’s voice was a distant murmur in his ear.

Denzel stood, his blade hanging loose in his hand and staring at the lifeless body of the kid. The boy's words remained in his mind, troubling him. Now that he lay dead at his feet, he felt even worse. "I...," he finally mumbled, "killed someone."

"Where are you?" Cloud demanded.

"Ah… a lab. You should be able to find it; it's lit up like nothing else..." Denzel studied the child's face which in death looked innocent and strangely peaceful. He recalled the eerie light of his eyes and their sadness. He wondered if the kid had family and if he had been stolen from them.

"I know where you might be," Shelke said.

Cloud said crossly, "Don't go anywhere."

"I ain't going anywhere." Denzel shifted the boy away from the center of the room. He examined his hand; no markings from the energy sword whatsoever. He rushed up the stairs to investigate the other pods. He came back down, his mind still in a fog, and on seeing more test subjects above, his heart became heavy. While waiting, Denzel pulled up a chair to study the screen by the experiment tank with the deformed man inside. He avoided glancing at the dead boy and yet he wasn’t able to leave him on his own. The scientific formulas he could see on the screen were too complex for him to understand. From his hip-pack he took a small disc which he inserted into the drive. If he couldn't decipher it, perhaps someone else could.

Not far from the lab, there was a screeching roar as if the creature were in pain, before there was silence. A few moments after, Cloud and Shelke ran through the main door. Like Denzel's initial reaction, they too stared at the lab set-up, although Cloud looked furious and Shelke was unemotional.

Cloud examined the tanks. "Someone has been working down here."

"Seems so." Denzel watched Cloud look into the pod with the man. He wasn't sure if he wanted Cloud to notice the boy. He was already numbing himself to the grief. "There's more up there, but no sign of Tifa or Marlene."

"I'll secure the area." Shelke dashed up the steps.

Finally Cloud noticed the boy and he squatted to examine his body. The blade had left a deep clean cut right though his chest; a cut that would have instantly stopped his heart. Cloud's voice was soft when he said, "What happened?"

Denzel came to stand beside him, owing the child that much. The boy's crumpled body looked frail and underfed and on top of that there was no weapon in sight. It only made him more remorseful. "He…" He paused, doubting his own story. "I didn't want to hurt him..."

Cloud nodded and shifted his gaze to Denzel and he watched him closely, letting him unravel his actions in his own words.

"A sword of energy came from his hand," Denzel muttered. "I've never seen anything like it. And he seemed able to control its length... but..." He sensed Cloud trying to catch his eye, but he avoided him on purpose.

"You did what you had to,” Cloud said, “There's no blame."

Denzel replied, "It's not just that..." The boy's words about humans killing him continued to unsettled his peace of mind. In the end the kid had been proved right. "It's what he said."

Shelke hung over the railing of the upper level. "There is an elaborate experiment underway up here."

Cloud kept his eyes on Denzel, but directed to Shelke, "We'll be up." He said to Denzel with a questioning gaze. "What did he say?"

"That we're killing them…"

"It's understandable for him to be fearful of people, if all he's known is captivity."

“Yes, but…” Denzel cast a quick glance at the deceased boy. “…he spoke about humans and it sounded like he wasn't one."

Cloud pursed his lips together in thought. "We'll discuss this, but first, I'm going to see what Shelke has found."

Denzel rubbed his head that was still sore and slowly followed Cloud up the metal steps. On the higher platform were rows of heavy tanks full of fluorescent green mako energy. In between the tanks was a larger completely transparent casement. Floating in the mako was a young man with numerous green and blue tubes stuck into various parts of his body and coming out of the tank. Covering his eyes and head was a visor. The other test subjects had the same tubes although only in blue, and their faces were visible.

Shelke watched the read out on a large screen. "There are several people."

Cloud peered through a circular window at the girl within. She looked young and lifeless, yet did not appear deformed in any way.

Denzel finally came to up the steps and looked through a window. "Are they alive?"

"The read-outs show life signs," Shelke answered.

"Should we release them?" Denzel asked.

"No." Cloud turned to the next tank. A thin and frail looking man had heavily wrinkled skin and little hair. He appeared in his eighties if not older. "It's too dangerous. Can you tell what type of experiment is being carried out?"

Denzel, placing his hand on Shelke’s shoulder, looked over her at the screen. She shifted from his warm grip and said, "I do not have knowledge in data of this complexity."

"Yeah, same." Denzel pushed his way to the keyboard, making Shelke wiggle from his personal space. He grinned at her. "But, I'm going to try something." He slipped in her Portal disc, with her frowning at him.

Cloud left them to it and went back to viewing the pods and the people inside. Each one appeared to be at varying stages of degradation. He studied one who had the stature of a child, yet the skin and hair of a human well past middle age. Watching them suspended in the mako, he recalled vague images from his time in a tank – of a man in a white-cloak and fragments of disjointed conversations. Nothing made sense at the time. It was an endless paralyzing nightmare that later he found out went on for years. Years of his life wasted inside a pod. Who knows how long he might have stayed in one if he hadn't been saved. He had much to thank Zack for, not the least for his very life. These people also needed saving. He sighed, realizing he should call Reeve and tell him to send a medical team down to release them, although even a med team would need an assisting troop, because he, Shelke, and Denzel weren't in a position to do it right then.

Beyond the tanks, a movement caught Cloud’s eye. Shadows stretched against the steel panel – it moved, steadily opening, revealing a figure within. He dashed to the opening, but the door was already closing before he could get a glimpse of the person within. "Damn!" He punched the flat steel wall with his closed fist. He searched the surrounding wall for a console to access the door. There was nothing visible.

Denzel called out, "Did you see anyone?"

"No," Cloud replied in irriation. "Shelke, do you know where it goes?"

Shelke walked to the hidden door and looked up at the ceiling in consideration. "No. But I do think it might have been an elevator."

"Whoever it is, knows we’re here." Cloud walked back to Denzel. "Whatever you are doing, make it quick. I want to get to the Data Containment before anyone else."

The monitor flashed and a blue screen popped up. Denzel inhaled sharply. "Purification Program."

"Does this have anything to do with Tifa and Marlene?" Cloud said.

Denzel put in his disc to download the new information. "I'm not sure. But whatever this is, it's serious. I don't understand a lot of the jargon and I haven't time to read but this... it's kinda what the kid said to me." He paused. "...purifying the Planet of all alien matter. The research of cleansing humans before they return to the life-stream has some success. The life-stream expands in accessible power."

"How are they doing it?" Shelke asked.

"Ah..." Denzel read further. "I get it."

"Denzel, we don't have time for this." Cloud said, "Get the info and we'll move on."

Denzel said, "Using Cetras as the perfect conduit the human is absorbed into the life-stream having been purified -– "

"Cetras?" Cloud closed his eyes in frustration and took a needed deep breath. "Denzel, what do you know about Cetras?" He leaned on the desk and stared him in the eye. "That’s it, I want to know right now."


	9. Cetras Are Back?

**Chapter Nine**

 

"That's the thing...," Denzel’s eyes danced around in irritation, "I don't know much at all..."

Cloud pierced his evasive glances; he was not going to accept that as an answer.

Denzel pursed his lips together in annoyance. "That old report was all I could dig out of the Shinra archives. All that was left."

"They would have cleared out any highly sensitive data long ago," Cloud stated. "They want to protect themselves. The search for Cetras have driven men to insane acts."

Denzel nodded. "Because they are powerful beings."

"They were people just like you and me. But because of their innate abilities they were hunted." It was the very reason Aeris faced so many trials. "And destroyed in the end."

"I know, but," Denzel paused. "They are important. To the planet."

Shelke, sitting at the monitor, looked between them and said, "Deepground searched for Cetras. There was a special task force for this mission alone. It was believed they still existed."

Denzel and Cloud gave her a surprised stare. Denzel demanded, "And?"

She tilted her head in consideration. "Whether they found any or not was classified. It was not in my field of operation."

Denzel leaned his hand on the desk and sighed.

"You," – Cloud scowled at Denzel, -- "should not be getting involved with it."

"But –" Denzel stood stiffly, in defence. "Don't you think we should find out? Isn't it time to protect these people?"

"These people?" Cloud frowned, realizing that Denzel was not telling him everything. Recalling the enigmatic statement about Cetras from the man in Kalm and his missing daughter who was a Cetra, he said, "You think Cetras are reemerging?"

"Umm… I don't really know for certain…"

"What did that report say?" Cloud said.

"You read it?"

"I want to know what _you_ think." Cloud had briefly read the report that Denzel had left lying around where anyone could read it, but he had seen and heard an extended one along time ago. Although at the time he hardly understood it. After many years, he knew how significant it really was.

"My impression is that Cetras are mediators between the Planet and life-forms on the planet. They are the feet, hands and mouth of the Planet. They can communicate and manipulate the life-stream or otherwise known as the life-blood of the planet—"

Cloud interrupted, "You know more than you admit."

Denzel's shoulders slumped. "I wish. I do know the Report is not long enough. But it is the best study of a Cetra to date without injecting them with something." He sighed. "But, it is incomplete."

Cloud's tone softened. "Do you know why?"

Shelke looked up at Cloud with interest and Denzel stared blankly. "No…"

"That professor was murdered and his test subject taken back to Shinra." That was the cost of having a Cetra as a friend; a friend who had no freedom to do as they wished.

Denzel watched him wide-eyed as if hungry for more information. "You know?"

"It cost him his life." Cloud muttered, "And his love."

"I think I understand." Denzel paused. "His writing was very sympathetic… he cared a great deal for her. He also wrote this – ‘Cetras have an overwhelming magnetic pull on the senses. They seem to have an inner peace that washes over your fears filling you with contented strength…’ well, something like that."

Cloud had never heard such a profound description. It certainly explained much about Aeris’ character.

Denzel went on, "He also wrote briefly of an expected child--"

"The baby was also taken back to Shinra,” Cloud replied quickly, “For a time."

"Ah..." Denzel nodded. "The last known Cetra? Aeris?"

Cloud nodded slowly. It was difficult speaking of Aeris’ past, of things even she wasn't aware of. Denzel knew of Aeris, and that she was Cloud and Tifa's old friend, but he knew nothing of her history – hardly anyone did.

Denzel faced him straight on, his deep navy eyes lit up with force. "I don't want to hurt Cetras."

This time Cloud gave a heavy sigh. "I know, but there are others who do. What about that boy downstairs, what if he is a Cetra?"

Denzel dropped his head.

"If he was a Cetra, then someone has manipulated him. Used him."

Shelke added, "Even this experiment is centered on a Cetra subject." She looked to the large middle tank.

Cloud studied the tank anew. Maybe Cetras really were coming back.

"Thanks guys. You know how to make someone feel good. Not." Denzel clenched his fist, but his tone was more excited than angry. "I know all that, but I –" he declared with his palms open in supplication, "I want to empower them – not study them or stuff like that."

Suddenly Cloud was alert to what Denzel was not saying. "What do you mean by _them_? Why are you so interested in Cetras?" He felt like he was back at the beginning of the conversation. Denzel was good at steering discussions away from the real issue.

"Well, it's a long story..." Denzel blushed noticeably. "And really, it wasn't me at all. Yeah, honestly..."

"We're wasting time."

"I'm not supposed to tell you, you know. She made me swear. ‘ _Do not tell Cloud_ ,’" he mimicked loudly, " _’Ever!’_ "

" _Who_?" Now Cloud was getting irritated.

"Marlene started to hear voices. They were coming from her plants, then from her surroundings. She could sense the thoughts of people around her, and so much she was becoming distressed."

Cloud's face fell in shock.

"I know..." Denzel continued, "I thought, no way, Marlene, you're not a Cetra, they're all dead – gone."

"Why didn't Marlene tell me?"

"She didn't even tell Tifa. She didn't want anyone to know because she didn't want to be a Cetra. And she didn't really believe she could be. She wanted me to find out about them, and if it was even possible, that maybe it was from a distant relation."

Cloud growled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Denzel hung his head with remorse. "I wanted to, but it was important to her that you not know."

Feeling his body stiffen with anger, he clenched his fist. "Why?"

Denzel shrugged. "I think she's afraid and worried too."

Cloud eyed him with bewilderment.

"Worried about you."

Shaking his head, he wondered if she had been thinking of Aeris. Years had passed since her death and Cloud had come along way – but Marlene was only a child then. What had she picked up during that tumultuous and tragic time in their lives to make her feel so anxious. "How can she be a Cetra anyway?"

Denzel scratched his chin in thought. "Yeah, good question. And that's what I was trying to find out for her. Maybe it’s in her genes somewhere… But, I was able to tell her she was definitely exhibiting Cetra powers which she was not pleased about."

"Damn!" Cloud exclaimed. "And now she’s gone."

"Yeah…"

"You should have told me sooner." So many things about Marlene made sense now – her insightful nature, her perception, her warmth.

"Does it make a difference?" Denzel sighed.

He was right, whether she was a Cetra or not, she was still Marlene and she still needed rescuing.

Denzel said, "If it's any consolation, I don't think those goons knew she was a Cetra." He grinned. "She kept it such a tight secret I don't think the Planet knew."

Cloud looked at him with a better understanding. "She trusted you though."

Denzel chuckled briefly. "Only 'cos she wanted something." His expression turned serious. "But I couldn't give her what she really wanted."

Cloud gave him a questioning look.

"She wanted to get rid of her powers, as if there was some mistake."

Shelke creased her brow at the text on the monitor. " _If_ this set-up is following the brief of this Purification Program then that test subject could very well be a Cetra." They all looked at the man. Slender tubes were attached to the visor covering his head and eyes. The same tubes came from his naked body that was suspended in the green energy.

Denzel said, "If so, then we need to get him up top."

"Whether he's Cetra or not," Cloud said, "they all need to be released."

"Right." Denzel turned back to the monitor. "I should send this data to the Science Lab."

"No," Cloud replied sternly, laying his hand on Denzel’s forearm. "Not when WRO has an inside breach, who most likely knows we are here – now. The information may endanger whoever receives it or it may be tampered with." They had already wasted too much time in the lab. He didn't know why Cetras would be related to Tifa, but he knew that the ones who took Tifa and Marlene were the same ones who took Savene's daughter, who was a Cetra. At least they might be on the right track. "We still have to get to the Data Containment. I'll call Reeve."

Shelke stood and said, "It's on the highest level of the Reactor."

Cloud said, "Not far."

~~ 7 ~~

 

Shelke led them out of the lab where they hurried along covered walkways above the lower levels of the city. Cloud, coming up the rear, decided it was time to call Reeve. The phone rang once, and Reeve answered, "Cloud, have you found anything?"

"Not what we were looking for, so far. But we discovered a working lab and test subjects." Cloud lagged behind Denzel as Shelke led them to the reactor that loomed ever closer. "You'll have to send people down."

"My little friend is on his way as we speak."

"Okay." Cloud glanced around, as if he might see Reeve's furry friend pop out of nowhere, as he was accustomed too. "But you'll need more than that. Someone up there knows we're down here, and knows there’s important information in the lab."

"You think they'll try to sabotage their own experiment—"

"Anything's possible." He thought of the people in the tanks, a couple were only children, yet all of them were in a vulnerable position. "Use caution. I'm thinking someone from WRO is involved, maybe the same one with files on Tifa."

"I will send a troop down as soon as I can."

"Watch your team," Cloud said. "Watch yourself too. We don't know who we are dealing with." The last thing they needed was something happening to the head of WRO.

"I shall."

"Call you later." He snapped the phone shut as they approached the giant reactor and without any incident. Although he could hear the intermittent howls and snarls from the monsters still present on the streets below.

Shelke pounded on an old keypad and the rusty door slowly rolled aside and they stepped inside. They stood on a solid wire mesh platform about halfway up the reactor. The platform appeared to circle the reactor, and narrow walkways crisscrossed the massive space. It was so vast the walkways went into distant shadows. Fluorescent green glowed from tubes and tanks and from what seemed to be the walls themselves. A continuous hum faded to the back of Cloud's hearing, but it was the organic smell of mako that was the real indicator; the reactor was certainly producing power. They followed Shelke up narrow stairs to the highest level within the reactor. The platform spanned half the space, and a semi-circular room was set against the wall. The unlocked door of the Data Core room swayed open as Denzel pushed on it and they all trooped in. The room was high and boarded by windows, providing a view of the reactor. Monitors, control panels and processors lined the wall space. Amongst the electronic equipment were a couple of dusty full body chairs with numerous cables and fine wire attachments. Shelke quickly started switching on the monitors and processors, and Denzel followed her lead. The room came to life with a whizzing buzz and beeping lights. Denzel wiped thick dust from one monitor. "At least we know it hasn't been used in a while."

Cloud switched on the security screens, giving them views of the reactor levels.

Shelke said, "Denzel, make sure the CPUs are on." She stood between two monitors, dividing her attention between the two.

"Right on it." Denzel was already switching on the large electronic storage machines. An earsplitting blast shook the floor beneath their feet, nearly toppling them over. "What was that?" Denzel cried. Another came. This time blue-white light exploded through the platform outside and leapt up by the window. Cloud worked the control panel and the security screen switched views as he tried to find the source of the explosions. A monstrous beast, with glowing aqua streaks over its scales, and elongated red horns, stamped and bashed against the stair railing. Cocking its snout upward, it roared, causing its blue eyes to blaze with fury as it sent another blast of energy their way.

Shelke stopped and stared at the creature raging on the screen. Turquoise fur trailed down from the creatures head to its back, almost looking like hair. "But that's… how can he be alive?"

Denzel asked her, "Who is _that_?"

Another burst of white-light cracked the window before their eyes. Shelke's eyes widened. "It is Azul's Metamorphose state."

Cloud moved away from the panel and hefting his swords from his back, said, "Whatever it is, it's going to destroy this room if we don't stop it." He clicked his swords together. Until he got down there and saw the beast in the flesh he wasn't certain what he would need. He faced Denzel and Shelke, who were staring at him in wonder. "You two keep searching." Leaning his sword against a ledge, he went to Denzel's pack. After unzipping his side bag, he briefly studied the balls of light. Once choosing one, he said, "If you're going to steal materia, you might as well use it." He took Denzel's gun-blade and pushed the materia into a slot in the hidden compartment, causing it to flash brilliantly before appearing as a normal weapon once more. "Just in case."

Denzel's eyes bulged and he couldn't contain an expanding grin as he took the proffered blade from Cloud. "What will it do?"

"Give it a kick." Cloud took his own materia infused weapon and said, "Look out for each other." He left the room and made for the lower levels.

 


	10. The Enemy Emerges

**~ Chapter Ten ~**

 

After Cloud left, Denzel stood staring at the security screens. The massive creature thrashed against the pylons, but as yet there was no sign of Cloud.

"Denzel!" Shelke typed away at a keyboard.

"Oh, yeah." Watching Cloud actually fight would be so much better than just training with him. He pulled out a chair and started typing in possible searches. Not knowing exactly what they were looking for was tricky. He thought it smart to start with what they had already learned while down there. Abruptly the floor shook. A CPU popped and fizzled till it was dead. "That can't be good," Denzel mumbled.

Shelke nodded her auburn head, but continued on without looking up.

With only a handful of keywords to try, he found no information on any of them. It wasn't that they didn't exist, no – the files had a place on the system… but – "Shelke, have you noticed something?"

She frowned at the screen. "I expected this. There are numerous black-holes throughout the data. Not simply fragments, but completely gone."

"Yeah, big chunks." Denzel slumped his face on his hand and sighed. "Rubbed out." Whatever was gone was probably seriously important.

"Nothing is ever truly erased." She went to one of the big oversized recliner chairs and pulled on the wires and checked the attachments.

Denzel watched with bewilderment, before realizing what she intended to do. "You going to dive?"

She switched on the equipment and a gentle hum arose, and swinging a touch screen type-keyboard out from the side of the chair, she wiped it free of dust. "Everything seems to be working."

"But Shelke." He stood over her petite frame with a frown; SNDs had its risks and he knew she hadn't done it in along time. "Isn't the information erased? And don't you need to communicate with… a virtual being?" And aside from all that he wasn't sure what to do if it all went wrong.

"The data will leave behind an echo. Once it has been brought into existence it will always exist – somewhere." Sitting in the adult chair with the keyboard screen over her lap made her look elfin and cute. After taking her communication piece out of her ear, she held the mind transmitter at the ready. "I never said there wasn’t life forms within the net." Her mouth curved into the slightest smile that only someone who knew her well would notice.

Shelke smiling was something Denzel never saw enough of. But of all the times for her to find something amusing in their situation, this was not it; he didn't get it. "I thought you were the only one who could do this," he paused, "except for that other guy…"

"Weiss and I were the only ones who had any success." She placed the contraception on her head and wiggled upright.

"You mean some didn't?" he cried in shock.

"There were countless failures," she said bluntly.

"Should I even ask what happened to them?" He took a moment to process her statement. "You mean there are people?” He pointed at the screen to the side of the chair. “In there?”

"Yes."

"And you're going to talk to these… people?" Whether they were still people or not, he didn't really know.

"They might have the knowledge we seek."

Denzel rubbed his head, feeling a pain coming on. "How safe is it?"

"It has its dangers, but…" She turned from the keypad, her blue eyes flashed with sincere and unaccustomed emotion. "Do you want us to find nothing?"

Denzel looked towards the security monitors and scrunched his face up with anguish. He definitely didn't want to face Cloud with nothing. _No way_. "Okay, but be careful."

She had already put the attachment on her head and indicating the monitor by the chair, she said, "Watch the screen." Her voice was flat and her eyes gleamed vibrant amber. "SND begins in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1."

"Hey, wait!" he cried. "What do I do if you need help or something?"

Except for her glowing eyes drooping shut, Shelke remained silent and unresponsive.

"That's just great," he muttered. Her mind was now floating somewhere in the Deepground data.

After some moments, words appeared on the adjoining monitor.

 

> Dive successful
> 
> Avatar summoned gear equipped. Begin search now

Denzel watched the screen, fascinated with Shelke typing her journey through the net. He wished he could join her in her virtual data world.

 

> Barren blocks everywhere
> 
> Trailing lost files will be difficult

More moments passed as Denzel’s eyes flicked between the motionless Shelke and the screen.

 

> First contact. Proceed with caution
> 
> Possible link to files. Avoiding adverse blockage

Blockage did not sound good to Denzel, and what did first contact mean? If only he could type back to her. Suddenly a mighty bang shook the platform outside the room. It was not like the previous energy sparks, this was more like something powerful landing. Swiveling his head, he glanced out the window, feeling an unexpected dread at what he might see. "Oh, hell," he exclaimed as he looked at the figure walking along the platform.

 

~~ 7 ~~

 

Cloud jumped the stairs to the level below the Data Core room. He stood momentarily watching the enormous behemoth on the level beneath him. It ran at the metal support, denting it with its great strength. Lifting its horned head, it lurched back and a ball of energy formed around its snout. It shot the light upwards. He dodged, but the energy separated and hit the level above. If the upper floor kept taking the hits it would soon collapse or at least damage the electronics within. He stood by the railing, his sword tip resting on the floor and looked down at the beast. A mass of fur was down its back running between what appeared to be small wings, and its whole body seemed to be encased in armored scales.

The beast, noticing him, quickly sent up another ball of materia fire. Cloud had already started running away on the walkway when the white-fire hit the metal. It shook with the blow. Another hit broke the metal and the bridge bowed. _Good,_ he thought as he continued to the opposite platform, glad he could offer the distraction. At least the creature had some thought-power to target him specifically. He jumped onto the platform from the bridge that was now twisted and swinging precariously to the side.

It was no use staying on the higher levels, he would have to get close if he wanted to do some damage. Still holding the beast's attention, he made for the stairs leading down to the next level. Not waiting to be blasted, he dashed to the walkway and towards the enraged beast. The creature blazed a luminous blue and a circle of light radiated from its mouth. Its howl echoed in the reactor and it fired off another round of materia spheres. Cloud raced along the metal grate as it twisted and warped behind him from the beast’s eruptive magic. As he neared, the behemoth charged the walkway opening. The solid metal under Cloud's feet shuddered with the power of its footfalls as it ran to impale him. He jumped onto the railing and seconds before the creature rammed it, he sprung high. Making the most of the creature's lowered head, he struck its back with his fused sword as he came down. Just as quickly, he leaped off, for the beast swiveled and bucked.

Giving a ferocious roar, it turned its great hulking weight to rush at him. Managing to avoid the flailing tail, Cloud ran clear of the hurtling beast. Though he knew he had injured it, it was still not enough to incapacitate its movement. Despite its vast mass, the beast was still swift. But Cloud was faster and he would have to rely on speed to get another hit in. The horns gave him the most concern. These he would have to avoid. From somewhere above came a sharp crash. He scowled and briefly stared up as he continued moving away from the beast that was intent on running him down. He could spare no more attention on the mini explosion above, but guessed it came from the top platform. Swearing under his breath, he dodged another round of materia bursts. As he ran, he switched on his communication set. "Denzel? Shelke?"

Currently he was only running from the beast and he wasn't getting anywhere but further away. The only way was to get close. But there was no way he could plan clearly and think about Denzel and Shelke. He shouted, "What was that?" He dashed to the far side, but there was no chance of seeing what was above him, and neither could he focus long enough to take advantage of any spirit energy as the creature bore down on him. If it really was the Azul Metamorphose than he recalled Vincent mentioning he was a hard kill. If Vincent said that, than he could bet it would be hard for him too.

Cloud kept as near to the Azul transformation as he could get away with, but staying out of horns’ reach. Finally the creature stopped its pounding across the level to create more materia spheres. Taking advantage of the brief pause, Cloud charged towards its neck with a direct hit. In the same instance he heard rapid blasts from the levels above him. He jumped the tail as the beast, growling in pain, sought him out. Once again, bearing down on him, its stampede shook the floor under Cloud's feet. He liked to think he had slowed it down, but right then he was more concerned with what has happening above. "Shelke?" Still no answer. _A_ _t least Shelke should have hers on._ Evading the horns, but only slightly, he sprung over the tail as the beast circled back. Its broad forequarters struck out to the side and they were just as swift. He was tired of jumping and evading the enraged beast who he had already hit twice. Another blast from above, this one reverberated through the reactor. Cloud grimaced. "What are you doing up there?" He could hear interference in his ear piece.

Denzel said, "We have a visitor…"

He had never heard Denzel sound so tense. "Can you and Shelke manage?" Presently, he could do nothing to help them as he continued to elude the beast crashing towards him.

Some moments passed before Denzel puffed into his ear, "I can manage…"

"Where's Shelke?" Cloud hated to ask, but it was best to know.

"She's… SND."

 _Shit._ The beast charged, its horns narrowly missing him, due to Cloud's inattention – but not only that, Denzel was fighting something up there – alone. "I'll be there as soon as I can." He was now thoroughly sick of running. As the creature tore through another support, Cloud separated his sword and stood at the ready for the hulking beast to stampede him again. The creature rushed him and in the seconds that its horn violently jutted forward, Cloud sprung onto its snout. Throwing its head back, the Azul behemoth snarled and wrenched away. Cloud balanced between its two wing-like appendages and stabbed into its sides with his two swords. Somersaulting off the heaving beast towards its backend, he avoided the tail and cut into the dense hide at the back. With a fervent howl, the creature arched its back and Cloud dodged back but not far. He wasn't going to miss the opportunity of hitting it again. But its head lifted in a final roar of agony and it slumped on the ground.

Fire burst forth from the platform above. With an intense expression he looked towards the Data Core room and interlocking his swords together once more, he sprinted up the stairs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! please say if you like :)


	11. Progeny Of An Old Foe

 

**~ Chapter Eleven ~**

 

 

Denzel ducked down and with fearful amazement peered at the newcomer outside the window. He'd never seen a human like it, if it could even be called that. Its pastel red skin appeared to be smooth minute scales, and shoulder length blood-red hair was thick and slicked back. The humanoid creature was tall and when it turned, he saw stunted black wings on its back, but not wings that had feathers, more like thrills of a lizard. But aside from its monster appearance, it was obvious the creature was female, and it was gazing about the platform, as if searching for something or someone. Sooner or later she was going to discover him or worse, Shelke. Denzel inched closer to his weapon, leaning against the control panel.

Noticing the movement, she twisted her head sharply. She spotted him and her eyes glowed crimson, and lifting up a type of blade, she spun it in a circular fashion.

Denzel raced for his gun-blade and the door.

She fired a blast of materia energy, exploding the glass into a million shards.

He rushed out before she could discharge another one which might hurt Shelke, or do more damage to the computer system now that the window was completely gone. She halted when he came out to meet her, his blade raised at the ready. Holding her arm forward, she pointed her weapon at his face. They stood for moments, staring at each other in a standoff. Not only was the creature remarkable, Denzel found her blade fascinating. She held two joint curved blades at the center and the blades themselves looked as if they might fold away into one weapon. It wasn't so much a blade as a bow that seemed capable of shooting materia fire. But it wasn't the time for him to study weapons – no matter how interesting. "Who the hell are you?" he drawled, looking up from her black boots and taking in the sheen of her lustrous red skin and blue-black chest plate, revealing scaled bare arms. "Or is that, _what_ are you?"

"Simple human, I am the Crimson Army." She postured before him, unafraid.

"Right." He looked over her shoulder and creased his brow in concern, hoping there wasn't going to be any more of her dropping in.

Speaking with a dialect Denzel could not discern, she continued, "Rosso lives on in her progenies."

That was a name Denzel had heard before, and hearing it now, alone on the platform did not sound promising.

She spun her bow-blade again, passing it to her other hand. "You will not find here what you are seeking."

Unlike her, he did not relax his sword arm, but remained rigid in anticipation. "And what is that exactly?"

She made a grumbling noise that might have been laughter. "Those things that are most important to you."

He scowled at the creature’s presumptuous attitude and that she was right. "I really hate when my enemy knows more about me than I know about them." But right than, he was glad the woman didn't know about Shelke jacked into their system as they spoke.

"Inferior beings will never rise above their masters, you are condemned to die." Her voice was sultry, almost seductive.

"Does that have anything to do with this Purification Program?" He watched the flicker of recognition in her eyes – not that he needed it.

Stepping near to him, she swung her blade, till the tip stopped at his face. "It is the destiny of all humans."

Denzel raised his blade at her as he eyed her weapon. "Screw your destiny I've got my own plans."

"You talk boldly for one so young." A forked tongue flicked out from her mouth, licking her lips, as her mouth formed a cruel smile. "I will enjoy feasting on one so arrogant." She slashed at his neck, making it obvious she had finished with talking.

He was expecting a reaction, but not one so swift. Even so he moved with abrupt speed to impede her advances. The thought of being eaten by her was a great motivation to keep out of her line of fire. With only the use of one blade, he found it a challenge; although, he was astounded by the strength coming from his blade as he repelled her strikes coming fast and wide. Even with the change of power in his sword, all he could manage right then was defending. He couldn't seem to get past her double blades. Mustering all the speed he had, he pushed in on her. Her large weapon was unwieldy in the tight space between them and he could use that to his advantage.

Their sword play became a flurry of harsh thrusts and constricted evasions, with neither of them getting a hit in. Unexpectedly she stepped a few paces from him. Lifting her weapon, she pointed it at him and a blast of fire come from its center. In the same instance, he leaped to the left, now understanding how lethal her bow-blade really was. Near or far she had the advantage. In the space of seconds, he switched on his com link, remembering its existence. Nearly straight away, Cloud yelled in his ear.

Denzel responded, "We have a visitor." Suddenly pausing, she stared through the broken window. Her mouth contorted into a scowl, showing extended fangs, and elevating her bow she took aim this time.

Cloud voiced his alarm, but Denzel was reluctant to tell him Shelke was indisposed. "I can manage." Of course he could manage, well, that was the plan at least. Denzel shouted at the monster, "I don't think so," and fired his weapon. With remiss, he thought he should have at least taken better aim. The power coming out of the gun sent not only her colliding with a metal support, but he fell with a thump against the wall behind him. Briefly, he glanced at his weapon with awe, before diving from the fire bursts coming his way. Now he _knew_ she was pissed. At least he could see a wound on her chest, not that he could tell if she had slowed any.

"Where's Shelke?" Cloud cried.

How did Cloud know Shelke wasn't there? After a frustrated pause, Denzel replied, "She's… SND."

He had no idea what Cloud was saying to him above the blood pulsing in his ears as he tried to outrun her attacks. He ran along the platform with her firing after him. Thankfully there was a three second interval between her shots, giving him a chance to shoot again. He fired. She ran fast, avoiding the bolt of energy that cut through the support beyond. She whipped around with her long blades, and coming towards him, she fired. Managing to roll in time, he scampered out from under her fervent slashes, and tried to gain a better footing. Again, he attacked with his blade – but this time he sensed his body wearying. Leaping up, she fired again. He managed to deflect the brunt of it with his blade, but still the force knocked him backwards. He hit the railing hard this time and clutched at his throbbing arm that caught the blow. On her rapid downward swoop, her blade was at the ready to stab into his unguarded flesh with a direct hit.

Amid a charge of black, and blond hair, Cloud appeared standing over Denzel, halting her blade mid-strike. Cloud, and the one who called herself Rosso, locked swords and pushed on each other for tense moments. Her eyes, fixed on his, glowered with wrath and he returned the same hateful glare. He threw her off with his sword. As she flew back, she aimed her bow and fired. He rushed at her while deflecting the blast and swiped at her, sending her down. They both landed heavy on the platform.

Denzel stood, rubbing his arm and wondering if he should be doing something to help. But there was no opportunity in their fast paced sword-play for him to intercede. He watched in wonder as Cloud met her blow for blow, but cutting through all her strikes, putting her on the defensive. He had never seen him fight with such rage; all his hits seem to be driven by fury. But then again, Denzel knew that was exactly what Cloud was feeling.

She moved away from him, panting hard, and her arm was left hanging limp at her side.

Cloud stood ready to pounce again. "Where are Tifa and Marlene?"

She lifted her lip in a snarl. "There will be more to come. I am just one of many." She stumbled, and running backwards towards the railing she managed to fire another sphere of energy.

Cloud ran at her, wrath filling his face and stopping the shot with his blade, he charged at her. "You're not getting away this time." He ran her through as she stepped onto the railing ready to plunge. Gasping and breathing her last, she slid off his sword and fell into the darkness below.

Denzel ran to the railing to watch her descent, making sure she was gone. There followed dull thuds and then only a breezy silence. He muttered, "…she said she was… the Crimson Army."

"Rosso, the Crimson." Cloud leaned on the railing, looking down. "I remember her. But… that wasn't her; not like that."

Denzel nodded, looking away. "You know…I… couldn't…" he wanted to say he would have failed – eventually, but he couldn't voice his inadequacies even to Cloud. She was a tough opponent.

Cloud rested a hand on Denzel's bruised arm and his temper diminished. "With that type of enemy you have to press in constantly or seek some cover." He glanced around the platform, which had virtually none. "But this is why you need to fight with friends." After examining Denzel's forearm, he patted his back in reassurance. "You just lack experience, that's all."

"I guess. Shelke—" An austere beep from within the Data Room and more importantly Shelke's SND monitor, interrupted his thoughts. He and Cloud shared an anguished gaze before Denzel raced inside with Cloud following.

The screen had lines of text, but Denzel was preoccupied with an orange light flashing on her control panel. Concern shadowing his eyes, Cloud looked over the text. "What is it?"

"A warning." Denzel back-tracked the data on the screen.

 

> _Avatar corrupt. Injury Incurred_
> 
> _New mission directive._
> 
> _Hostile interference. Energy drain._
> 
> _Mission has been compromised._
> 
> _Download current files._
> 
> ***MIND BREACH THREAT***

The final transmission was not like the others. It flashed orange and repeated itself over again. The system itself was signaling the warning. "Damn!" Denzel cried, slamming his fist on the armrest. "What am I supposed to do to help her?"

"She's not coming out of it." Cloud lifted her slight wrist, lifeless in his hand. "Do we wake her?"

"No." Denzel dropped his head in thought. "She won’t wake—" he nodded towards the screen "—unless her mind returns."

Across from them, a processor started taping out printouts. Cloud went to the stream of paper jolting out. "It must be her?" he started reading. "I don't understand this read out, but…”

Denzel checked the paper trailing from Cloud's hands. "Yes..." There was enough information to get excited about, but… he grimaced, "It's garbled…"

Cloud went back to Shelke and held her hand, as if in hope she might wake from the touch. The screen continued flashing the same warning, but he switched off the noisy alarm.

"The information seems to be mixed in with program text, as if the machine is unable to translate its language." Denzel studied the words that he could discern and he could presume it was like a type of code. "or it's mixed in with layers of data."

"Can you translate it?"

His hands hung by his side as he gazed at Shelke with growing sadness. "I don't know for sure. Shelke is the only one I know who could do it. I will try." He plunked himself down with the read-out.

Cloud turned back to her, sitting motionless in the chair. "Hang in there, Shelke. Keep fighting, wherever you are."

 

 


	12. SND

**Chapter Twelve**

 

 

Shelke plummeted through luminous streams of colour at the speed of light. She landed with a jump on a hard surface and gazed at the familiar seamless walls of the circular room. Flexing her body, she practiced her breathing, giving her constructed body time to settle. It had been awhile since she had been in the Transference Bay, and it hadn't changed at all. She was the one who was different.

A tranquil generic voice filled the room. ~SND Complete. Voice Analysis Active~

Shelke spoke. "Equip Communication Port 3S1B." From the side of her high collar an inflexible lucent band popped out and sat near her mouth. "Com Dive Successful End." She spoke clearly, knowing her voice would be converted to text for the real world. "Avatar, Shelke, The Transparent."

A beautiful elongated entity appeared at her command. The asexual being glowed and shimmered in various shades of ivory and aqua. Long strands of gleaming cerulean were its hair, and not having feet, it floated on tentacle fibers of multi-layered blues. Her avatar had taught her everything she needed to know. Avatar was programmed to guide and assist her while in the Net world. The IT creation was her superior and at the same time her servant. Round pools of pure blue representing its eyes, observed Shelke with unemotional curiosity. It spoke; its voice smooth, almost ethereal. "You have been given no directives."

This was the first time Shelke had been in without a command task from The Restrictors. The first time she was completely free. Now it was Shelke's turn to give the commands. "You have a new directive. Lead me to History Archives. We'll start there. First, Equip Data Storage." Shelke's hand tingled and she watched them spark momentarily. "Equip Combat Attire." She looked down at her black and blue skin-tight uniform and felt her energy sabers appearing, strapped to the back of her legs.

She walked towards the wall. It slid open and they left the chamber. "Com Avatar summoned, gear equipped. Begin Search now End."

Outside was a wide street, open to the dark nothingness of the virtual world above. Stretching on both sides were columns of rows of vivid scrolls of colour. On looking closer it was millions of lines of data. The text however was not moving. As they walked the street, she noticed the motionless text and how quiet the Net City was. In times past, countless landscapes could be accessed through a command, and multiple applications would be moving through the correspondence lines amid a myriad of processing transcripts that would radiate every street and data quarter. "Com Barren blocks everywhere End." She didn't know why she was relaying the unnecessary information except that Denzel would enjoy knowing it.

They travelled away from the built up programs to the blocks less used. Parts of the scenery were completely missing. Whole buildings and chunks of records were simply gone. In their place were black holes of nothing. Shelke stood by such a hole and stared in wonder at the void. "Avatar, what happened here?"

Avatar swayed gently and looked upwards at the twenty foot hole. "After the Exodus, Security purged countless files unto obliteration. Now there is only lawlessness."

So efficient was Deepground's destruction, that files were utterly diminished. She wondered if she would find anything, even a remnant. "I need data that I thought would be found in History."

"History was the first to be purged."

Shelke looked at the gaping pit opening up to an abyss. "Com Trailing lost files will be difficult End."

Avatar continued, "There are many dangers here now. These holes are one of them. They appear to be expanding as time passes."

"What other dangers?"

"Avatars have defaulted to Prime Directives to eradicate foreign programs. Rogue dumps that have escaped deletion roam at will. Viral alarms attack—"

"How have you survived?"

"I am Avatar of Shelke, The Transparent." It raised its arms that disappeared before Shelke's eyes.

Sensing movement behind her, Shelke glanced around, already suspicious something had been following them since leaving the Bay. She asked, "And the Ghosts?"

"One follows us presently."

Shelke spun around completely, surveying the shadowy roadway. A robed and hooded figure, only a head taller than her, came out from the shadows and said with surprise, "You," He would have been a couple of years older than Shelke's body, "are a RL?"

"I am Shelke."

"Shelke, I remember." He threw his hood back, revealing shaggy black hair and piercing green eyes. "I'm Fixer."

In that instant, she thought she knew his real name. There were many children back then. The trauma of her life had wiped the memory of most of them. Back then it was a matter of survival. Even the people she did get close to she never saw again. Over time it was best to be attached to no-one. She discovered that early on. "Com First contact. Proceed with caution End." To the boy she said, "I have come seeking information."

Fixer shrugged. "This is an empty world. Nothing here. We're all starved for data."

"We?"

"The Rogues, the Avatars – they're always fighting for the warmth, and us Ghosts, well, we try to keep out of everyone's way. Now the holes… that's different." He paused, "Let's go from here."

"Where?"

"Somewhere safer."

Avatar said, "Ghosts have no known directives, they cannot be trusted."

Fixer raised himself up to the Avatar. "That's because we make our own directives." He pointed at Avatar's shimmering robed chest. "Avatars are the ones who can't be trusted."

Shelke looked between the two. They were both right. In the world of data processing, facts were never what they seemed and always controlled by someone outside. But in this situation she had to take anything she could get. Time was of the essence.

Suddenly an elevated screeching blasted the air behind them. Tearing and crunching along the street was a hulking red and black machine. With agile spider type legs it crept towards them as it shot multiple bolts of red energy. Avatar flew towards Shelke, covering her in a crystal force shield. A flare of energy exploded on it, protecting them both from its charge.

Fixer shouted, "We've been here too long." He pulled her arm, making her run. Avatar followed close behind, shielding them both as they darted down a covered laneway. Shadows loomed around them. The only light came from Avatar and Shelke's fluorescent blue stripes on her uniform.

Flicking up an undersized door on the ground, Fixer started to climb down. "Come on." He touched the wall and it lit up with faint green light.

Shelke looked at the tight space and ladder with hesitancy, before descending. Above her, Avatar floated down, not having a need for steps. In silence they arrived at a lit corridor. It led them to a warm cluttered room, which lacked the radiating light of the corridor, however even in the darkness it was still a few degrees hotter than the cool passage.

Out of the shadows, a man’s deep voice surprised her. "Why is there an Avatar here?"

Fixer halted and peered into the corner of the room. From out of the dark a man sauntered forth. His sleeveless black shirt exposed a muscular physique and his glowing blue eyes stared the adolescent down. Fixer stuck a thin arm out from the folds of his robe and pointed at Shelke. "It's with her."

Shelke was uneasy at the man's blatant staring. She knew the type he was, she had fought men like him before. "Avatar is under my directive."

He looked her up and down, ignoring Avatar completely. "And what is that?"

"I am searching for Deepground data—"

Fixer said, "Heet, I'm taking her to Collector--"

Heet turned on him. "Can't you see what she is? She's from up top. The Restrictors."

Obviously confused, Fixer creased his brow. Shelke put her hands on her hips and looked up at the tall man. "Restrictors are gone. Neither does Deepground exist here anymore. I operate under my own directives."

Heet stood back with his arms crossed, appearing troubled as he studied her. "And you, a RL, have come back here for information?"

"It must be very important information." A wispy voice spoke from the shadows. A slender girl, with long jet black hair and gossamer robes to match, glided out from the dark.

“Shade!” Fixer cried, "Haven't seen you in a while."

"I have been wandering the wastelands with others of our kind." She floated back into the shadows as she spoke and Shelke could hardly distinguish where she was.

Heet continued, "What will you give for this information?"

Shelke sighed. But she must not forget what she came for, even if it was going to cost her something. "What do you want?"

Fixer piped up, "We want to go to a live land—"

Shade said from the shadows, "This world is dying. You are a Command Vessel, you should have the ability to open the Barricade at the end of the Byway Circuit."

That seemed an easy request. She did know Command Keys but that was a long time ago now. "I can try, but – I want the information first, or see if you have what I'm looking for." The Byway Circuits were a long way to travel.

Heet said, "How can we trust you?"

"I still need to upload to RL from the Transference Bay," Shelke told them.

"I see," Heet replied. "You cannot get away that easily."

That wasn't technically correct, but Shelke wasn't going to tell them everything.

"We'll go see Collector," Heet said.

Shelke walked behind them and spoke into her communication band. "Com Possible link to files. Avoid adverse blockage End"

They all went down lower still, until they came out on a platform of a massive chamber. Shelke couldn't see the end of it for the streams of digital text. Rows upon rows of vertical and horizontal text overlapped and intermingled in an unruly jumble, spanning for miles. She walked down the stairs and through data, touching the translucent text as she went. The energy rippled through her fingers.

"He's shoving more and more in here," Fixer commented. "It's crazy, but he can't stop."

A boy in a blue jumpsuit walked through a wall of text to greet them. He stood the same height as her and his sandy blond hair was a disorderly mess. Shelke gasped. In a far pocket of her memory she knew him.

Fixer said, "You remember Collector?"

This wasn't his true name, she remembered that much. Collector's untainted blue eyes shone with unexpected cheer. "It's you. I always thought you’d come back."

Shelke frowned with thought. "I'm... trying to remember..."

Collector's face fell. "Maybe she will help you remember." Through the text and racing to catch his hand was a small child half his size.

Shelke inhaled sharply at the tiny girl, dressed in an SND Regiment uniform like her own; her scooped bobbed hair was also deep red like hers. Even her eyes had the same soft blue.

“She’s Baby,” Collector said. "She doesn't talk much."

Shelke's eyes went between the two in bewilderment, trying her hardest to salvage some memory of the boy. Her mind gave her nothing. Baby stared at Shelke with trepidation and clutched onto Collector's arm even harder. Shelke said, "She's...me?"

"You really don't remember?" Collector said forlornly, and he put his hand on Baby's head. "I guess they did a good job at wiping your memory." He took a deep breath. "Something terrible happened here. You fragmented bad--"

Fixer butted in, "I fixed you, but—"

"We collected what we could find and the pieces formed her," Collector finished.

Shelke blinked at the child. "I can't remember." So many things about her disjointed personality made sense now. She wished she could remember what happened, remember these people that seemed so important to her.

Heet spoke over the top of them. "It's a nice reunion and all but we want something from her as well."

Shelke also wanted something. The deeper she got into Net territory the more difficult it became to retain purpose as the mind began to abstractly wander and analyze its new surroundings; the real world started to fade into forgotten pathways. Now that she had no governing authority, she had to compel herself. "I want information on Deepground and or the Tsviet's current plans, and something called a Purification Program that might be related to Cetras. Anything on Tifa Lockhart or Strife."

Fixer turned to Collector and said, "There's no more Restrictors."

Collector's lip quivered. "They're gone?" He wiped tears from his eyes. "Finally, over." Baby sniffed and held onto him in a tight hug. Collector whispered, "Tell us what happened?"

"I… I haven't time," Shelke said. "Right now." She knew she should be feeling some emotion but it eluded her. It was miraculous that Deepground had been brought down and the Restrictors who ruled over all of them were no more however their injustices would last forever.

"Are you on a special mission?" Fixer asked.

"Yes, to find Deepground. They still exist, just not here."

Shade said, "She's going to open the Byway for us."

Collector's blue eyes glowed. "You can do that?"

A few years ago Shelke could definitely do it, but now, she wasn't that certain. "I have some keys I can try. But I need the data first."

Collector nodded as he started to rise above them all, following the giant scroll of luminous text. He rested his palm on the data rolling through his fingers. As Shelke watched the boy, Baby took her hand. Startled, she glanced down at the child, staring up at her. Her delicate hand was hot, yet her eyes were red with tears, as if crying was all she did. Confusing emotions assaulted Shelke and she didn't know whether to push the child down or hug her. After a moment, she realized she could do neither.

Heet appeared beside her. "These kids don't have the memories of the world outside as I do. I remember my life being stolen from me. Tell me, is Shinra still running things?"

He was tall and Shelke looked up at his shoulder length brown hair and hard chiseled face; he also had the bright blue eyes. She eyed his hard pauldrons and the sword at his back. "Shinra no longer have the power they once did."

"There's freedom in the world?" He turned, staring down at her, making Baby hide behind her sabers.

"There is, but not if Deepground continue with their plans."

Heet looked away in thought, appearing satisfied with her response.

Shelke eagerly awaited Collector's descent. When he landed he held out his hand, showing her a glowing white disc. "This is all I could scavenge. It's fragmented, and it doesn't really exist, as you probably know."

"Thank you..." As she took it, she wished she could remember his name. For some reason it seemed important.

"Don't give it to her yet," Heet cried.

Collector frowned at him. "I trust her. She will find a way, won't you, Shelke?"

"I promise I will get the Byway open for you." She closed her hand over the data chip and absorbed the information into her Data Storage. In the same instance, she felt a stabbing pain in her side. Looking down she saw the faint reflection of a transparent rod of energy, barely missing her solar plexus. Stumbling in pain, she fell to her knees.

Avatar collapsed behind her, still holding the offending rod. Through Avatar's middle was a shaft of red energy, wielded by Shade. "I've never trusted Avatars."

Avatar’s blue-silver form wavered and frizzled then expired into a million tiny particles and was gone.

Baby clamored over Shelke as she breathed hard, trying to reconstruct her Mind-Body from the attack. She muttered, "Com Files attained. Avatar corrupt. Injury incurred End." Avatar must have been programmed to kill her if she came across any pertinent data. Who would have known such a thing, except Weiss? After some moments, she stood slowly, still feeling the ache and said to Shade, "Thank you."

"We need you to get us out of here." Shade slid off to hide in the shadows once more.

 

~~ 7 ~~

 

Out on the street they decided to move at Max Speed. It would tire Shelke out, but speed was needed now; she only had so much time left to spare. They sped along huge stretches of pallid light, through barren quarters and stark wastelands. Baby did not let go of Shelke's hand even though Shelke tried to unhook her fingers from her own. A couple of times it felt like Shelke held her own hand. She glanced down to see the child, her eyes glossing over with innocent fear. Shelke spoke. "Com New mission directive End." The more she looked at Collector, the more she recognized the memories of a time when they knew each other, when they played in the Data world. It frustrated her that the memories were so unclear yet the feelings of friendship were so strong.

They halted at the end of the road and a giant gold gate. Beyond the transparent energy field was a colourful iridescent world of Data resplendent with activity. Shelke placed her hand on the Gold Barricade of a superb technical design. The others stood staring through the fence, a hungry look in their eyes, except Baby who never left Shelke's side. Shelke spoke. "Tsviet Alpha Code Directive Open."

A voice boomed from no-where. "Denied."

"Tsviet Command Override. Default Key."

"Denied."

"You can do it, right?" Fixer ran to her.

Shelke had a bad feeling. "I..." If her Avatar was programmed to kill her on receiving data substantial to Deepground's purposes then that would mean it was possible to somehow get through here and find the information. The data she received from Collector by all rights and purposes should not exist... Weiss must have assumed she would come here.

Heet shouted, "She can't do it! They don't want her in."

That was true, however... Shelke spoke. "Activate Locked Box." A small screen opened in front of her and she read, "Command Mode 7B301533-STEALTH\KEY."

The loud melodious voice boomed across the empty land. "Shelke, The Transparent Denied Access."

"No way!" Fixer pounded both his fists on the door.

Heet had armed himself, and pointing his sword at her face, cried, "You've been lying all along."

"Com Hostile interference. Energy low End." Shelke responded quickly, stepping away from his weapon. She was still tired and didn't know if she could manage combat. "It's because it's my voice. I can give you the key," –she indicated the pop up screen – "it's right here—"

Heet slashed at her, knocking Baby down to the ground. The child scrambled up again and held onto Shelke's leg. Shelke, dodging his strikes, shoved Baby from her leg and reached for her weapons. Her energy rods lit up with a hum.

With tears in her eyes, the child scampered away and into Collector's embrace, and he yelled, "Why are you fighting? Shelke can give us the key."

Shelke spoke into her com link. "Com Mission has been compromised End."

"You have a good fighting body." Heet came at her with swift strokes.

"Stop fighting!" Fixer screamed and pulled on his hair in distress. "Don't kill her."

Shellke didn't hear, indeed she couldn't stop. It wasn't about the Gold Barricade, no, she was fighting for her life, because he wanted it; _her_ life. "Com Download current files End."

He swung at her com link, purposely aiming for it. "She's been communicating with them." Finally he managed to hit it and it burst into sparks and disappeared.

Now she had no more contact with Denzel, she was on her own. She said loudly, "Attachment Portal." It was her last and only chance to get out, but whether it was _her_ mind leaving was another matter. The run across the wasteland and the wound had impaired her significantly. He was an exceptional fighter. She would expect nothing less from a former SOLDIER intent on taking over her body. His sword switched to a luminous blue as he thrust it into her leg, in an attempt to transfer himself into her mind.

As if from a distance, she heard Baby sobbing. "No!"

A fog of darkness blurred Shelke’s vision and disorientated her mind, which she sensed collapsing as she tried to focus her will on the fight. And she remembered...

 

_... ... finally reaching the top of the tallest tree on the hill and looking out over her village and miles of countryside. The day was sunny and perfect. Below, her sister rustled through branches and at last came to sit beside her._

_"I'm the best climber, Shalua."_

_Shalua hugged her tight and then tickled her ear. "Maybe, but I'm the best…" and she started running off what Shalua was good at – everything else._

_"Am I the best sister?"_

_Shalua kissed her cheek. "Yes, you win."_

 

... ...

 

_... ...sitting at a booth in 7th Heaven, the sun streaming through the large open window, warming her skin. She relaxed in its comforting glow, pleased to feel a real light again. Across from her sat Cloud and beside her, reaching for her hand was Tifa, her warm brown eyes glistening with affection. "Shelke, you know we’re all orphans here so you can feel at home with us, okay? We consider you to be one of our family and this is like your home. Right, Cloud?" she gave him a sharp nod._

_His blue eyes shone with acceptance as he nodded towards her. "That's right. No matter where you go just remember you can always come back whenever you need to. The door's always open."_

_She didn't understand why they showed her such kindness, but she knew it made them happy when they did so. She began to realize that it made her happy too._

 

... ...

 

_... ...Heet sat in the SND chair. The Restrictor hovered over him and said, "You will receive more directives once the load is complete."_

_He had done this before but still it made him unsettled every time. He had no choice. After the slaughter of his team by the Tsviet SOLDIERS the Restrictors placed chips in their minds to make them obey. To the Tsviets it was just a game. They seemed driven by bloodlust and an evil hatred. He wondered if he would end up the same._

_The Restrictor continued, "Operation White-materia underway in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1."_

 

_... ..._

 

_... ... Marlene stared out the window as if in ponderous thought. They shared a room, like sisters do, so Marlene would tell her. Shelke never had a lot to say to her or anyone, but Marlene never seemed to mind. Marlene turned to face her with tears in her eyes. "Just now, I was thinking of you and your dreadful childhood."_

_She realized Marlene had been crying. "I…yes… it was bad."_

_“I’m so sorry.” Marlene rushed to embrace her, and sobbing, she said, “I'm here if you ever want to talk about it."_

_She tried to hug her back, but her arms couldn't budge – wouldn't budge. They remained rooted to her sides._

 

_... ..._

 

_... ...sitting at the bar, typing into the laptop Reeve had given her, amongst other gifts. Denzel sat beside her and leaned against her to read the screen. She shifted away from him, also moving the laptop along the bench. Denzel creased his brow. "Will you teach me how to use that?"_

_"Anyone can teach you that."_

_"No, teach me the stuff I'm not supposed to know."_

_She had met Denzel when he was twelve and watched him grow into a teenager of fourteen. Grow like Shelke would never be able to. He had just recently told her, without any embarrassment whatsoever, that he had a crush on her. Initially, she had no idea what he meant, but as he became more intent on hanging out with her, as he called it, she became increasingly unnerved by his attention. He was a good kid and a great friend, and it didn't help that he viewed her as his peer. Her harsh experience of life outstripped his innocent years by decades if not a life-time and yet - there was something about him that made her smile. "Are you allowed to know?"_

_"They won't mind." He whispered close to her face, "But we won't tell them okay?"_

 

... ...

 

_... ...sobbing under her coarse blankets in the cold unfamiliar room. A blond-haired boy, about her age, lifted back the covers and peered at her tear stained scared face. She hid her eyes from his inquisitive stare. His confident voice brought comfort to her, as he whispered, "We can be friends, right?" He glanced around, making sure no-one was listening. "Don't cry ‘cos they’ll find out. I'll look out for you and you look out for me. My name's Nate."_

 

_... ..._

 

“I remember your name...” Shelke muttered through the darkness enveloping her thoughts and hoped it was heard somewhere. "Nate. I remember..." She clutched tightly to something, she wasn't sure what, as she spun away into a world of nothingness, wanting desperately to say goodbye to the boy one last time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RL = Real Life
> 
> Something a little different. Hope you enjoy!


	13. DaTa Acquired

**~~ Chapter 13 ~~**

 

 

Denzel pored over the printouts, his face scrunched up in deliberation. Cloud knew well that look of frustrated bewilderment. His face pale and drawn, Denzel looked over to Cloud. "Is it still flashing?"

The orange light flickered away, obvious for Denzel to see. "No change." Cloud sighed and having removed his glove, he touched Shelke’s neck with his bare fingers to check her pulse, just in case.

Denzel's knuckles whitened on the paper, as if he was ready to screw it up and throw it. "I'd be able to concentrate a lot better if I knew she was alright…"

Thinking the same, Cloud nodded.

Denzel slid the long read-out through his fingers making it curl up as he scanned the text. "I can make out garbled groups of letters mixed in with symbols… there might be a type of pattern to it." He arrived at the end of the paper and gave a blaring involuntarily chuckle.

His flippancy drew a questioning brow from Cloud.

Between his thumb and forefinger, Denzel held high the small disc he called the Portal to show Cloud. "She sent instructions." He flashed a smile as he pushed it into the nearest drive. "You have to know what you're looking for," he said under his breath, "Well, I'm looking for Shelke." His fingers moved rapidly over the keyboard. A file name popped up on the screen. His face brightened with exhilaration and he cried, "I've found her!" He read the text on the screen aloud, "Download Contents to Human Vessel?" He clicked _YES_ and muttered _,_ "Imagine being called contents…"

"Will it be enough?" Cloud glanced between Shelke and her monitor, hoping Denzel had found the answer.

"It's the best I can do." Restlessly, Denzel stood and leaned over the keyboard, watching the download take its slow painful time. "Come on, come on." After a minute he said, "Done."

Cloud didn't need to be told. Shelke's eyes sprang wide and she gasped for air. Wrenching off her transmitter, she threw it away, and clutching at her throat, she pushed past Cloud and lurched off the chair. Breathless and choking for air, she fell to the floor with a thud, convulsing and clawing at her throat. Cloud crouched by her side and attempted restraining her writhing body.

Denzel rushed over and said with desperation, "Shelke?!"

Her face turned blue, as she sharply inhaled short stabs of air in breathless gapes. Staring straight ahead, she was oblivious to the two of them kneeling on the floor. Cloud supported her in his arms and gently cupped her chin in his hand. He spoke with calm precision. "Breathe, Shelke." He took a deep breath himself and commanded with more force, "Breathe."

Denzel looked into her eyes that were normally vibrant blue, but were weak and bulging. "Shelke, can you understand us?"

Without taking his eyes off her, Cloud said to Denzel, "Is this supposed to happen?"

"I really can't say, but her monitor said she was injured. It sounded like she might have been attacked."

Her eyes darted from Denzel to Cloud, a wince appearing as she focused on him. Her eyes drooped and her mouth murmured wordlessly. Her body went limp and he put his ear to her mouth to check her breathing.

Denzel cried, "What's happened?"

Her faint breath against Cloud’s ear breathed a single word – _Mako --_ before she passed out completely. "She needs an infusion," he said. "Her body is failing. Fast."

"She needs mako?"

There was a chance mako tanks were in the reactor somewhere and Cloud had a sense he saw lab equipment on the lower levels. Failing that they could race to the lab, but that was a lot further, and he had no idea how much time they needed. "Get those read-outs and her and your gear." Cloud lifted Shelke, a boneless weight in his arms with ease and looked down at her serene face, a child's face. When she was asleep no one would be the wiser as to her true age. He knew about her need for mako though, Vincent had told him. There was a time in Cloud's life when he had felt the hunger for it, and nearly succumbed completely. He had resisted, not wanting to be ruled by its power. In Shelke's case it was more a matter of survival. She needed it to sustain her body.

Once Denzel had gathered his things and strapped Shelke's sabers to his own legs, Cloud passed her frail body to him. The last thing he wanted as they took Shelke to safety was another confrontation, but he couldn't overlook the possibilities. They were still in dangerous territory. He headed for the door. "Follow me down." Cloud, now armed again, moved quickly down the stairs, hoping Denzel could keep up. Denzel kept his pace even though he paused to look at the behemoth creature Cloud killed earlier. Shelke remained unconscious and slack in Denzel's arms as they moved down the dimly lit stairs. They eventually arrived at the bottom of the reactor. It was similar to a research lab except it was a disorderly area of tanks and pressure units, and tubing and ducts of every size and description spread across the floor and above. Cloud led Denzel through the maze of scientific apparatus in search of an appropriate container. He came to a line of heavy cast iron tanks. After checking the control pad, he opened the door. "This should do."

Denzel placed her petite form on the bottom and closed the door with a resounding clang. Cloud found it disturbing to see her delicate body being immersed in the mako energy. It was sad that she needed it at all. Far from being an addiction, it was more a form of medicine. Mako or death. It seemed an easy choice, but what happened when mako became scarce? How long could Shelke live with this need for it? He didn't like to consider what her fate could eventually be.

Denzel stared intently at her elfin face. "Hey, is that…?"

Cloud saw it too, tears falling down her cheek.

“Nah.” Denzel frowned. "… Shelke?"

"When she's recovered, we'll find out what happened." Cloud stood back, suddenly feeling the need to give her some privacy.

Denzel had turned from Shelke and gazed about the reactor. He walked into the midst of cylinders and control panels.

"Denzel," Cloud ordered, "Don't go far." He hoped the kid would listen to him, as he couldn't watch him and Shelke at the same time.

"I won't," Denzel called from behind a high metal unit.

After some minutes had passed, Cloud became impatient and was about to call him back, when Denzel shouted, "Come check this out."

Cloud rolled his eyes. He should have known Denzel would discover something. "Is it important?" Leaving Shelke in such a vulnerable position was not a good option.

"You don't have to come far to see it," Denzel yelled.

Then why did he sound so far away? Cloud wondered, as he walked in the direction of Denzel's voice. He rounded the corner and the reactor opened up, revealing two tiers of research tanks, lining the opposite side of the reactor. Various sized tanks were along the top platform, where Denzel stood, while the bottom had larger tanks. The rows of tanks spanned the length of the reactor and there would have been at least twenty of the larger tanks. Denzel jumped down to the second tier and looked into an occupied tank. Inside was a similar looking Rosso creature that they fought earlier. Other tanks were empty.

Cloud, suddenly feeling wary, glanced around the reactor. "I'd like to know where the others are."

Denzel swung down the narrow steps, a look of satisfaction on his face. "It explains where they came from though. One of the big tanks has a similar creature to the four legged ones we faced when we came down here. Whoever’s been here has been producing these… things."

"And then releasing them to scare off intruders." Cloud looked around. "And patrols."

Denzel rubbed his chin and studied the tanks again. "I wonder what sort of experimentation this is. The scientist must have opened the tanks—"

"Remember he wasn't alone," Cloud told him. "And who knows who else might be down here."

“Oh, yeah.” Denzel reddened and said quietly, "the boy."

Cloud turned and walked back to Shelke's tank, with a fleeting thought he would tell Tifa what Denzel had been up to and what they had discovered, even Shelke shedding tears. He fast remembered Tifa was not safe up top waiting for them at 7th Heaven, and that he had no idea where she was. A rush of things he wanted to share with her assailed him. He wished she were there with them, but the very reason they were there was because of her and Marlene. He leaned a heavy hand on the tank, and bowing his head, he tried to fight the escalating pain of her loss. He would go on relentlessly until he found her. Even if it was the last thing he ever did. He just wanted her back.

Denzel came back, reading the printout as he walked. While muttering, he flung himself into a chair by a control desk. Reaching into his pack, he pulled out a pen and started marking the data.

Cloud lifted his head with a dejected sigh. "Can you make anything out of it?"

"Maybe…" he scrabbled in his bag and brought out a notebook, and started scribbling. "I can fit together the word purification throughout." He studied the paper. "and maybe Cetra. I think if I count the letters…" After writing, he read, "'Purification Program at Shinra Mansion created by Gast and Torren….'"

"I've never heard of Torren before." Cloud sighed. "Why does everything evil seem to stem from that place?"

Denzel read on, "'Cetras the channel to purification.'" He looked up, catching Cloud’s eye. "That might explain that lab set-up we saw earlier." He continued, "'human undergoes purification under the power of the Cetra and are cleansed of their afflictions.' That doesn't sound too bad."

"Anything Shinra did ended up corrupted, one way or another."

"I think you're right." He read on, "Listen, 'principles of Purification will produce perfection.'"

Cloud nodded and came over to see his notepad and all the circles and markings around the letters on the printout. "Looks like you are getting the hang of it."

"It's tricky knowing which letter goes with what sentence,"—he gave a cheeky grin –, "So I hope I'm getting it right."

"You need to look for place names."

"Right." Moments of silence passed, before Denzel said, "Whoa! 'Cetra City discovered under Mt Nibel.'"

"No date?"

"No. How about this, 'Transportation of Cetras from Ancient City to Shinra Mansion and Midgar begun.'"

Cloud wondered if that included Ifalna, Aeris’ mother, but Cetras… that was new information.

"Ah, here's one for you. 'Cloud Strife successful recipient of Jenova gene.'"

Cloud frowned. That data must have been entered after meteor hit, which was disturbing in itself. "Nothing on Tifa?"

Denzel shook his head slowly. "I can't put her name together on this…"

"It's old data—"

"'Purification Program scheduled commence at new base.'"

"That's not good, but at least we can say they do have a base. Somewhere." Cloud stared at the rolling printout with a scowl, not seeing it at all. They still didn't know where Deepground were, but they knew more than what they did before. That was something.

Denzel said, "You know, I don't get it. By the sounds of this there were Cetras around and yet Shinra seemed to think that Aeris was the last one. That's what you said…"

"And that was true, so I thought." Cloud was convinced of that, yet Rufus was unaware of Deepground let alone the existence of other Cetras. Perhaps he had been wrong about Shinra knowing; even Sephiroth thought Aeris was the last Cetra. Perhaps Shinra wanted Aeris for other reasons, maybe he knew of the White Materia, Holy, all along, but didn’t know she had it,  or perhaps they did know, but they wanted Aeris to lead them to it. It was too many what ifs and none of them really mattered now. "Well, whatever, there's no way of knowing what that man knew. But we can say there were Cetras around at that time." He suddenly realized the one who might have an answer was the man in the lab tank.

Denzel continued, "Oh, crap, 'Cetras appear to be compatible with Jenova although the effect is detrimental.'"

Now that was concerning. It could only mean that experiments had been performed on them.

From above, there was a loud bang as if a door had been closed.

"Shss." Cloud put his finger to his lips and listened to the faint footfalls along the metal walkway far above.

Denzel sat tensely watching him.

It was too dim for even Cloud to see anything clearly, except the shadows of two figures walking warily down the upper steps. He relaxed his guard once he saw them come down the stairs nearer them. Yet the two figures, not being able to see them, kept their rifles poised at the ready.

Once Denzel saw them, he called with ease, "Nam, Suan."

The two approached, dressed in the standard WRO gear of beige khaki fatigues and equipped with the stock issue weapons. Nam had no maroon beret to cover his fine black hair, but Suan wore one over her long braided brown hair. On seeing Denzel, Suan lowered her gun and gave him a sweet smile. "Denzel!"

Nam was more reserved and greeted Cloud with a nod and then Denzel. "We've been scouting the area."

Cloud asked them, "Is the lab secure?" Reeve must have sent them looking for them he guessed, but the lab was more important right then.

"It is now,” Nam replied. “Cait Sith tried to save the hardware, but the informant blasted most of it. We ran into our own trouble and couldn't provide assistance."

"Did Cait see his face?" Cloud asked.

"Apparently he wore a mask—" Suan added.

Nam said, "His main intention seemed to be the destruction of his data."

Denzel started, "Don't worry, I've—"

Cloud interrupted him with a raised hand, and stared him down with a frown. He turned back to the soldiers, "That's a shame. What about the people in the tanks?"

"The Med Team are trying to save the survivors," Suan said sadly. "They are being transported up now."

"I hope they have a good escort." Cloud gave a heavy sigh and looked at Shelke. Those human specimens were a sure guarantee of identifying the scientist who had been using them, and besides that, they might know more about Deepground's whereabouts. Their lives could be in great danger right now. "Do you know if the man in the largest tank survived?"

Suan and Nam looked at each other in thought. Nam said, "Sir, I don't know, I thought all the tanks were shot."

Cloud would have to call Reeve soon and tell him to give the lab victims special protection and tell him about the heinous creations in the reactor. He only hoped the supposed Cetra was one of the survivors. He had a sinking sense he would have been the first to get shot at.

"Are you staying here?" Suan rested her hand on the top of Denzel’s chair, and looked down at him.

"He's with me,” Cloud put a heavy hand on Denzel's shoulder, “and we'll be staying until Shelke has recovered. But it might be best if you get back to your troop. Those people from the lab will need as much security as you can give them."

Cloud watched them ascend the stairs, until they were no longer visible.

"You didn't want them to know?" Denzel finally asked.

"You heard what that informant did to his own lab and his experiments," Cloud said. "We keep it to ourselves for now." With the information that Denzel carried he was at risk, and he didn't think it was wise to spread that threat. He wondered if he was just making mistakes, but he knew if he had waited for a WRO team at the lab, they would have destroyed the Data Core Room. But was the information gained going to help them?

"Do you want to know what I think?" Denzel started.

Reclining back against the desk, Cloud crossed his arms and gave him half a grin. "Okay, tell me what you think."

"We go to Mount Nibel and try to find this Cetra City while we wait for news on the rescued people from the lab."

"Why there?"

Denzel flicked his hand over the read out. "We have always known that Cetras lived at the Ancient City and now this data says another city was discovered, which we know nothing about. Perhaps it is newer and…"

Cloud watched him glance away to avoid his stabbing gaze. "And you want to find some."

"Cloud, alright, I admit, it would be awesome, but still if we know that Deepground knew of it then we can bet we will find their stench and wicked claws all over it." He finished with a malicious bent to his voice.

His vehemence surprised Cloud. But then, he felt remiss to think Denzel would react in any other way. Denzel too had lost many people that he cared for. "It's a good idea—" He noticed Shelke observing them through the window of the tank. She looked awake and aware, and she nodded at him as he walked over. He emptied the tank and released her. She grasped his hand as he helped her from the tank. He said, "Do you feel better?"

"I have improved.” She gave him a shaky, uncharacteristic, smile. "Thank you."

Cloud returned it gladly. "I'm relieved we were able to save you."

She nodded, and looked to Denzel with wide staring eyes

He grinned broadly at her. "I'm _relieved_ you are back."

"I'm _relieved_ you were able to figure it out," she replied, with an unusual twinkle in her eyes and a smile playing on her lips.

"Oh, that, nothing to it, once you told me." He laughed, "Wish you had told me earlier though. Would have saved _alot_ of stress…" He waved the printout in the air. "Or do you mean this?"

"I wish I had told you earlier too." She walked carefully to his side and lifted the stream of paper from his fingers. "This is the download." She started reading. "You have done well. But—" Her eyes traced the text, going back and forth and then up to the top once more. She frowned with puzzlement before her face cleared and she tilted her head.

Cloud stood over her shoulder. "What is it?"

"I knew it." Denzel groaned. "I missed something."

After some scribbling, Shelke read, "'New task force formed search for key component missing for advancement of Purification,'" she paused, and Denzel and Cloud kept silent as she read and wrote on the paper. After some time, she read, "'assumed this the link to Promised Land. Professor Torren's Report," again she paused and studied the readout, "'extended value of purification never filed and remains undiscovered at Shinra Mansion.'"

Denzel stared at her in adoring wonder. "You got all that?"

Cloud, looking at what she had written, focused on those words he had heard just recently, the Promised Land. Why did everything seem to revolve around that concept? "A new task force? Do you know about that, Shelke?"

"I can't recall it from my time in Deepground. That's not necessarily a sign it wasn't in existence, but, I do know that was not on Weiss' mind at the time." Shelke said, "He was focused on Omega and Chaos, but if we assume that Weiss is alive and is still the leader of Deepground, than this might be a part of his new objective."

"So I guess the question is," Denzel added. "Did they find this prof's report? Or are they still looking?"

"At least we know the general direction we have to head," Cloud told them. "But first I think we need to look at that data from the lab before we do anything."

 


	14. Following the Track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OCs in this, but very important OCs. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading

 

**~~ Chapter 14 ~~**

 

Amid screams and whimpers from other terrified children, Marlene dashed in a stumbling run from the train. With no specific leader, the small mass of prisoners made a chaotic sprint into cavernous darkness. As Marlene ran further from the volatile commotion, she realized Tifa was not behind her. Turning back for a hurried glance, she saw figures under the glare of the train's fluorescent lights. One of them was Tifa. Marlene gasped with fear at the bedlam occurring around the train. The desire to run back and be with Tifa was overwhelming.

Gun-fire made Marlene burst with panic, and guards approaching her direction caused her to spontaneously move fast and away from the track. There were only darkened tunnels for her to hide in. Even that would eventually be useless as the soldiers carried lights. Not far away, the armed men shouted at children and pushed them with their repulsive weapons. She heard little ones cry and plead for help that was not going to come. From out of nowhere a child latched onto her hand. Marlene jumped at the sudden presence and looking down she saw a girl with long white hair and ivory skin. She had noticed her on the train due to her unusual beauty, and she would not have been more than nine years old.

"They won't find us." The girl yanked Marlene down and the two thumped to the ground.

Marlene felt light-headed and speechless, kneeling on the black earth, her hand clasped tightly in the tiny fist.

The girl put a finger to her lips. "Hush."

A figure snuck by too small to be a guard.

"Boy!" called the girl, motioning for him to come over.

The boy at least a year older than Marlene, ran over and knelt. "It's not boy, it's Ely—"

She clasped his hand, pulling him firmly to the ground so that he tumbled between them, and lifting her face, she spoke a commanding word over their heads. "Egeas."

Marlene sensed a slight shimmer in the air and not long after, a soldier, swinging his gun wide, walked towards them. She held her breath and stared with fright at the man who she could plainly see. The soldier's mouth was rigid and mean, and he aimed his rifle to and fro as if ready to shoot at any movement. He walked slowly as if in search of something – in search of them. He marched right past the three of them, huddled against the rock wall, his light flashing over their position continually. Marlene felt she couldn't breathe at his close proximity. She remained frozen as the soldier went past them one more time. She looked to the girl, still holding her hand, and her vivid green eyes reflected peace with not a hint of fear.

After some time had passed with them hunched on the earth the train started. Its loud engine left them in silence and also in utter darkness. Marlene, sensing the terror rise within her, didn't know whether she would sob or scream. The girl squeezed her hand to reassure.

Ely's voice was a quiet weight in the darkness. "Now what do we do?"

Marlene sensed fear in the boy. At least she wasn't the only one, because the girl didn't seem scared at all.

"Wait," Belia whispered, "The Planet will give us light."

Marlene stuttered, "How did that soldier not see us?"

"I hid us," the girl replied. "I'm Belia."

"Hey," Ely whispered, "I can see a little."

Marlene had to strain through the dark to see, but he was right, she could see shadowy outlines. She could make out Ely's soft spiky black hair and his height; he seemed to be at least two heads taller. The light itself seemed to come from … she turned to the walls behind her, as if the very stones were radiating it.

Belia nodded. Her hair gave off a beautiful radiance, similar to the life-stream glow from the rocks. "Light from the earth."

"I'm Marlene, and…" She stared at the child unashamedly. "Who are _you_?"

"I just told you."

"I think she's trying to say," Ely glanced between them with an amused look, "you aren't normal."

Belia put her hand over her mouth in an attempt to stop her giggle.

Marlene blushed, thankful no one could really see it. "I…are you… are you…" she couldn't even voice the word, for fear of appearing foolish.

Belia stared at her, her emerald eyes stretched with confusion.

Marlene whispered, her face still red, "a Cetra?"

"Is that bad?" Belia suddenly looked alarmed.

Ely continued staring at the two of them, and now he looked confused.

"No... not bad. Well, not in itself…" Marlene faltered, not wanting to make the child frightened.

Belia looked to Marlene in curious thought.

Ely said, "Is being a Cetra going to help us get out of here?"

"We just need to follow the track." Belia looked up to where the train had been. Through the faint glow they could see the track. Ely reached it first and he waited for the girls. Marlene came up behind as she adjusted to the strange light that seemed to come from nowhere and yet be all around them. She also looked at the elfin shape of Belia as she skipped a trail to the track. Her flowing white hair nearly covered the back of her multi-shaded blue dress. After meeting a real Cetra and seeing what she was capable of, Marlene couldn't believe she had thought she was one. It seemed crazy to think so.

Belia ran back and pulled on her hand. "No dawdling, Marlene."

All three of them stood on the track's edge. Marlene shivered in the icy air and clutching her pink cardigan, she enclosed her body. They looked left and right into layers of impenetrable shadows. Marlene stared in the direction Tifa would have travelled. _Tifa…_ she choked back a tear.

"Is that your mother?" Belia asked.

"Yes." Marlene added quickly, "like a mother."

Belia nodded. "She is brave and we are free."

"Yeah, but." Ely, balancing on the metal beam, looked down the track. "Where are we? And which way should we go?" They stood in silence, contemplating the track. Finally, he said, "We should head back the way we came. We know vaguely where we'll end up."

Belia shook her head and pointed in the opposite direction. "We go this way."

"But that's where the soldiers are going." He peered down the tunnel.

"Yes." Belia smiled. "We go after Marlene's mother."

Marlene dabbed at her eyes, swelling with tears. She was considering going back the way they came. How could she hope to do anything to help Tifa, against people like that? "I don't know, Belia. Do you think we could help?"

Ely looked them both up and down, his dark fringe loped over his eyes and his mouth curved in a teasing smirk. He made a small jump to land between them. "You two girls are going to go after all those soldiers?"

Marlene stared at his face, such a nice face that she blushed for staring so long. She remained speechless, having no idea what she could do. She expected nothing of any great value and would probably get into further trouble.

Belia shook her head, flicking her luminous hair over her shoulder. "Not really." She pointed firmly in the direction Ely wanted to go. "But, that way is worse."

Ely looked where she pointed and then turned his pale blue eyes Marlene's way. "Maybe. What do you think, Marlene?"

She stared in shock that he would think to ask her opinion. "I…" What she really wanted was to go home, but she had no home without Tifa. So if she could just find out where Tifa was going then that would at least be helpful. "I'll follow the train if Belia thinks it's the way to go."

"But is that what _you_ want to do?" he asked her.

She looked up the track towards home – if home was even at the end of it. She could go back to Cloud and Denzel, maybe – but Cloud wouldn't need her. They would probably send her home, or to Elymra's, and she would have to wait… he was probably already looking for Tifa. Maybe he even knew where Tifa was… maybe it was up to her to find her own way out. "No. I want to go forward. I don't want to go back. Not now."

Unexpectedly, Ely grinned and gave a short nod. "We're in the middle of who knows where and that track could go on for miles and miles. What are you going to do when you get there?"

Marlene had no answer, but the more he pressed the more she wanted to follow the train. Belia stepped up to the teenager, her little hands on her hips, scrunching up her delicate dress. "I don't know but we aren't afraid." She turned an electric piercing gaze on him. "Right, Marlene?"

Marlene stood firmly, feeling everything but courageous. "That's right."

"I'm _not_ afraid." Ely, hands on hips, towered over Belia, but she didn't budge. "But you're just a _little_ girl and I'd be worried about you."

Marlene butted in, stepping up to the two of them definitely. "Just because we're girls doesn't mean we can't help."

The three stood in a stony silence, before Ely finally said, "Are you absolutely sure you want to go that way?"

Belia shouted up at his face, "Absolutely."

Marlene was just as determined. "I'm going."

A huge grin exploded on his face, brightening his eyes. "If you're both sure than that's that. We better head off."

Marlene's hands dropped to her side in disbelief she had missed his true thoughts. He wanted to go all along – he wasn't afraid at all. She stared at his back as he walked past them with Belia skipping behind him, not a care in the world. She followed more resolute than ever.

They walked along the track under the breathtaking ambience of the glowing hue of the cavern. The underground tunnels were not quiet as Marlene would have presumed, but were an echoing din of placid and bizarre noises. The walk stretched on for what seemed like hours, with Marlene being the one they called to hurry up. Initially she was freezing; it was not long before she was hot and bothered, and thirsty. Eventually she had to ask, "What are those noises?"

Belia said, "Wildlife."

"Wildlife?" Marlene quickened her step to catch up. "Monsters?"

"Some," Belia replied.

"I'd like to know who built these tracks," Ely said

It hadn't even occurred to Marlene, but he was right. Who had trekked all this way underground to construct tracks that went on and on.

"I guess they made the Harbingers do it," Belia shrugged.

Marlene stared at her with bewilderment.

"What and who?" Ely glanced her way.

"I don't know for certain." Belia said, "It's just a guess."

"Belia, who are the Harbingers?" Marlene stared with trepidation at the rock ledges they were passing.

"They're beings…" Belia's voice faded with a tremor. "…like me, but evil…"

For the first time Marlene sensed anxiety in the girl. Ely also looked concerned. "Are they down here?"

"Oh, yes," Belia wavered, "they rule… down here."

Marlene groaned. Belia held her and Ely's hand and swung them roughly and Marlene felt her body filling with warmth and unnatural strength.

"Maybe you could have told us this before." Ely sighed. "Anything else we should know?"

Belia looked down the track and creased her brow.

"Do you think they are the ones who stole us?" Marlene asked.

"They aren't the ones," Belia stated adamantly.

After a pause, Marlene said, "Who were they than?"

Belia shrugged.

"This gets even better," Ely said. "We don't know who we are following or where we are going but at least we know it's not the evil Harbingers who rule this world under the earth."

"And I was worried about the noises," Marlene muttered.

"I need something—" Ely started.

Belia dropped their hands and ran to an overhang of rocks and into shadows. Ely ran after her, and with an irritated shout to wait, Marlene followed. Under a stiff piece of canvas was a crate. An assorted bunch of mining and work tools were at various stages of rust. With a look of glee, Ely dragged out the metal tools till he found something he liked. Belia played with the end of her hair, watching him, her eyes sparkling with gladness. "You can use that?"

He held up a long pickaxe. He tested its balance by swinging it away from the girls. It was good to see its head was still firmly attached.

Marlene gasped at the find. "How did you know?"

Ely didn't question Belia, but gave her a sweet smile. "Thanks, this might come in handy."

Belia stared at Marlene blankly. "I just thought there might be something useful. Didn't you think?"

"I guess this Cetra thing is pretty cool. Can you find water too?" he said half serious, half in jest.

"I'll try," Belia replied.

Marlene watched fascinated as Belia lowered her head and closed her eyes in meditation. Some moments passed and she opened them again. "It's not far." She walked past the rocks and down a narrow tunnel and through shadows to a light they could see beyond. The tunnel opened up to a cavern area aglow with hardened streams of light coming from a rich deposit of life-stream. Clean clear water was in a shallow pool around the crystallized white-light. The untouched cavern was a dazzling display of an unearthly shade. Marlene had never heard of such beauty let alone seen it.

Belia was the first to the water. On all fours she slurped noisily. After they drank as much as they needed, Ely hauled off his heavy boots and rolled up his pant legs to walk in the shimmering water. Belia did the same but she threw her dainty black boots off and away and stamped through the water in a splashy path. Marlene sat, resting by the pool's edge, watching them, and wondering how the pair could keep on moving after all that walking.

Ely swished his hands through the ripples and brought a handful to his mouth. "I've never tasted water like this."

Belia stopped and scooped the water up with two hands, and poured what was left into her mouth. "The water comes up with the life-stream. It will renew your body."

Marlene did feel it strengthen her and take away her aches from the walk, and she realized she wasn't hungry anymore either. She thought she could even keep on walking.

Ely bent to pick something from the pool's bottom. "What are these?" He rolled small colored balls in his hand.

Belia jerked his hand down to see. "Oh, tiny materia."

He pushed his fingers through the exquisite colors. "And what do you do with them?"

"Grandfather used to eat them when he meditated." She studied them thoughtfully. "But I can't remember which colors… maybe the blue ones…"

He raised a skeptical brow at her. "I'll remember that." He poured a handful into his pocket. Having had enough of walking, he came to sit beside Marlene while Belia waded out and began wandering the cave.

His arm touched on hers, and Marlene suddenly felt shy at how close he was, and she spoke quickly to relieve her timidity. "It's so peaceful here and safe. I almost feel I could forget what has happened."

He stretched his legs out into the water way past Marlene's bare feet. "I feel the same except… your mum?"

Marlene recalled the pain and horror of the train trip and how Tifa must still be feeling that right now or worse. And the poor little brother or sister she was looking forward to meeting. The weight burning in her heart at the loss caused her to turn her teary eyes away.

Ely said, "Where are you from?"

"Edge."

"Me too."

Marlene gave a crooked smile. "Oh? I've been there for years, I can’t recall seeing you around." Nearly everyone in Edge had been in 7th Heaven at some time or other. Surely she would have noticed someone like him.

"I haven't been there long, I'm actually from Gongaga."

She had never been to that village, but Cloud had talked about it being a peaceful out-of-the-way town. She wondered why Ely would leave it. "I've heard it's a lovely place to live."

He went on quickly, "It is but, I wanted to sign up with WRO, so my parents came with me and so on…" Now he looked away and stared at the ripples he was making with his toes.

Another one wanting to join WRO; why did boys always have that desire? She thought of Denzel and how the two of them should meet. She then remembered where they were and how impossible that would be. "Your parents must be devastated." She blushed and added quickly, "that you are missing."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I just hope it doesn't kill them." He looked down into the water, lines of worry creasing his young face.

"They will hope for the best." Marlene tried to put strength in her voice. She knew one thing about Cloud and Barrett, they would never give up looking for them or hoping that she was okay.

"And your father?"

Her father? What a question. "I kinda have two. Yeah, it's weird and they aren't even my real dad. My parents died when I was very young."

"Two fathers to worry about you." He smiled kindly.

"I guess…" Even though she had two, sometimes she found it difficult to feel close to either of them. Barrett was loving and affectionate, but he wasn't around often enough. Cloud was around but she wondered where she fit in his life, and even more now that Tifa was expecting their own child. Where would she fit in than? It didn't seem to bother Denzel who most likely would leave soon and devote his time to WRO. But did any of that matter now, when they were all facing separation and heartache… fiddling with her silver bracelet, she slipped it around till she could see and admire the raised wolf’s head. She looked up to see him watching her with a quizzical frown.

Belia stood behind them, her shoes had been hurriedly pulled on, and with hands on hips she exclaimed, "Have you two finished? It's time to go."

Ely jumped up briskly. "Yes, miss."

Belia bounced on the balls of her feet and giggled.

He whispered loudly to Marlene, "How can a nine year old be so bossy and so cute at the same time?"

Marlene gave a real laugh.

Ely’s broad mouth curved in a laughing grin. "Laughing, it's about time."

Once they were back walking along the track, Marlene felt refreshed and satisfied and strangely at peace. They went back to their quiet chatter and after a time, Marlene said, "You would think there would be a station or something…"

Ely, resting his axe on his shoulder, looked across Belia's head to Marlene. "Yeah, like a place where they load people on—"

"And who made all these tunnels?" Marlene asked abruptly, the thought just occurring to her.

Belia said, "The Planet made the tunnels."

Ely and Marlene stared down at her. She said the most profound things that never failed to surprise and amaze them.

After gaining their attention she went on, "A long time ago now. To protect the Cetra from the world above, give us somewhere to live." She flung her hand out wide, hitting Ely's stomach, making him halt. "Hush." She stopped dead still, her ear tilted towards a dark opening. The ground shook beneath their feet and guttural snarls echoed in the tunnel.

Marlene whispered with a tremor, "What is that?"

A giant stone-grey hulking creature suddenly appeared and stamped towards them. As if just noticing them, the troll spun its ugly contorted head their way. It swung a dense club, the size of Belia, at all three of them. Within seconds, Belia raced to the opposite side and around its back. While Ely pushed Marlene from the club's path, sending her toppling to the side and flat on the earth, winding her for moments. Shaking the earth as it went, the growling and rumbling creature circled to find Belia. Marlene, feeling the ground jolt under her body at each pounding step, wondered if it was worth standing again.

Ely struck the troll's back as it swiped at Belia. The sharp point of the axe pierced the grey rock hide and he wrenched it downwards, causing the monster to bellow from the sting. Working out what was the bigger threat, it spun to face him. This time the club whooshed past Ely's head, narrowly missing his face as he dodged back. Belia formed a red ball of power in her hands. She threw it at the troll's back. It exploded in fiery sparks, burning its thick skin. The troll growled at the attack, becoming even more enraged. Ely and Belia moved around the creature, and using each other as a diversion they attacked the beast while trying not to get hit. Because it would only take one hit to lose.

Marlene looked on with increasing helplessness and disdain at her own feeble nature. She wished she could take part in some way, but she had never been a fighter, she had never been interested in causing pain to others. She couldn't be accused of not trying though. Tifa had tried her hardest to teach her martial arts, but she was too un-coordinated. There was a time when she thought swords might be more her thing – she couldn't even lift Cloud's smallest sword. After that failure, she could only offer to clean them for him, but he wouldn't even let her go near them, for fear she would injure herself. Denzel's interest in guns only horrified her. Everyone in her family had some worthy skill except her – even her extended family - everyone.

It seemed the troll was getting faster or Ely was tiring because he took a solid wallop on his side. He landed a few feet from the creature and lay, grimacing in pain and trying to clutch his leg. The game of distraction had come to an end, as the troll faced Belia ready with another ball of fire. She fired it off into the troll's massive belly before dashing away. It pitched sideways but managed to strike the ground, this time making Belia trip. Ely attempted to stand, but fell back with an agonizing groan. The troll, its beady eyes peering through the dim light, spied him and walked his way.

"Marlene, do something," Belia shouted, while making another sphere of magic, "Use your power." The troll came, raising its club in anticipation of a great swing, and Belia shrieked, "Marlene! Don't let it kill him." A sob followed and she pleaded, "Please!"

Ely, his face pale, closed his eyes. Marlene sensed the dread emanating from him. But what could she do? She scrambled to him in a frantic dash. Clasping his sweaty hand, she knelt and leaned over his body, and mumbled, "Egeas."

His eyes shot open in fear-filled bewilderment at the nearness of the monster and Marlene hovering over him. She didn't know if it was going to work, but it was the best she could do. A shimmer of light circled them and then was gone. At least it felt the same as when Belia did it. The troll, looking to and fro in confusion, brought the club down with a deafening thud inches from their position. The shock on the ground made them both jump. Marlene dropped onto his chest, their faces a breath apart. She could feel his body heat and his erratic heart beat. His dark hair fell around his eyes and he grinned while she blushed madly. His brows lifted and he said, "Holy mog, I'm glad that worked."

She nodded sharply, still shaking with shock, as she comprehended what would have happened if it didn't.

"Marlene," Belia's shout had weakened.

Marlene rolled off Ely to see Belia fall to the ground. Ely winced as he managed to sit upright and he muttered, "She needs help."

Belia's little body appeared broken and bloody. Meanwhile, the troll thrashed in pain. The grumbling snarls finally subsided as it collapsed on the ground, sending dirt flying in a cloud as it hit with a resounding bang, and then was still.

Marlene attempted to still the blood coming from the bruised flesh on Ely's side. But it did not look good. He shifted his leg from her touch and moaned, "Can you help her?"

She nodded and ran to Belia. Kneeling over her, she lifted her into her arms. Her pretty blue dress was ripped and stained with blood, and her sparkling eyes were now faded and lifeless.

"Why didn't you help me?" Belia whispered by Marlene's cheek, "You didn't use your powers?"

She shouldn't be surprised that the young girl knew -- but now, Marlene only felt unbearable shame. She rocked her and wept relentlessly. "I… I don't know how…"

Belia shook her head. "No, it's not that…" Her voice was faint, and Marlene leaned closer to hear her speak. "I've no power left… put your hand on my chest." Marlene placed her hand on Belia's wound. Belia breathed, "Say, 'Helios.'"

"Helios." Marlene closed her eyes and concentrated on Belia's frail little body under her hand. Belia gave a peaceful moan. Marlene's eyes flashed open to see tendrils of life-stream weave and flow through Belia's flesh, mending the torn skin, making it whole again. After some moments, she sat up, her dress was still bloody, but her body was restored. Marlene was breathless with awe. "Did I do that?"

Belia hugged her. "The Planet did it because you asked. Don't you know?"

Marlene shook her head, realizing how very little she did know.

"Go. You must do the same for Ely."

She went to him and placed her hand on his side. "Helios." All the while he watched her with wonder. Peace soon entered his face as the life-stream manifested over his body, healing his injury. "So… you're one of these Cetras too, huh?"

"I'm not like Belia. I'm not sure what I am."

"Whatever you may be," his grin got larger, "thanks for saving me and Belia."

Marlene smiled, only wishing she could have done something a little earlier. She opened her mouth to thank him --

"You killed our trow!" The sudden sound of a man's voice was so startling Marlene stared for several moments before it registered there were three men, dressed in earthen colored robes, approaching them. One of them stood over her and Ely, a bright sword pointed at Ely's face. The other grabbed Marlene's arm and yanked her to her feet. He said, "We lose a trow, but we gain a couple of humans."

The third man stood over Belia, backing away on her bottom, and he said with excitement, "And a Cetra." A shot of red energy burst from his hand. "Don't even think about it." He grasped her hair and hauled her to her feet, making her cry pitifully.

Ely jumped to his feet and yelled, "Don't touch her."

The man backhanded him, making him spin, and then he seized his wrists tying them together at his back. Once Ely was bound, he tied Marlene's.

In the short time she had known Belia, Marlene had never seen any fear come from the girl, except for now in the presence of these men. She said with building anger, "Who are you? And where are we going?"

He pushed his face into hers, causing her to gasp and step back. A white sheen was in his eyes and he said with cruelty. "Haven't you heard of us, Harbingers, little human? You're ours now to do with as we please."

 


	15. Disappointment

**~~ Chapter 15 ~~**

 

 

Cloud exited the Shinra building and squinted briefly in the pale hue of early morning. At the bottom of the steps a WRO van was waiting for them as Reeve had promised. Denzel and Shelke came up behind him at a slower pace. Wordlessly, he walked with haste to the van. Exhaustion was starting to hit and he needed to keep moving. If he was feeling it than Denzel would be near collapsing. However Shelke still seemed to be ready to keep going, but that was probably due to her Mako infusion. Thankfully no one else was travelling back with them in the van. Cloud didn't feel in the mood to converse with anyone. With his sword reaching out in front of him, he sat on the bench and leaned against the paneling, and attempted to concentrate on the details they had discovered. It became more difficult as fatigue enveloped his thoughts. He gazed at Denzel beside him, his head against the wall, asleep. Shelke, on the other hand, appeared fully awake, yet she stared vaguely at some indiscriminate point. He sighed, wishing he were able to lose himself to sleep, but the trip to WRO was too short and he had things to discuss with Reeve who was awaiting their arrival.

They arrived at the basement loading area in unnerving silence. With heavy limbs, Cloud jumped from the van's back door. Denzel woke and followed him and Shelke, still no words were exchanged between them. Shelke left them and went to check on the people rescued from the underground lab, and to type up a report. She really did have energy to spare if she was able and willing to write a report, Cloud thought with admiration. 

Denzel slumped in a tired stance, yawing. "And I'm headed for the rest bay."

Cloud pushed firmly on his back to move him towards the elevator. "I don't think so. You're coming with me." He was carrying too much sensitive information in his mind and in his pack to be lying around asleep. He and Denzel entered the lift. It was too late to consider security measures, and he was too tired. But he relaxed when the alarm did not activate. Reeve must have changed the security configuration. 

Overall the underground exploration had left Cloud weary and disheartened. He still wasn't certain they had found anything useful. That remained to be seen. But what was he expecting? Too find them down there? His hope had taken a huge battering. The more time that passed, the more dire the whole situation became. The venture, which may yet have some success, underscored how immense the operation might become to get Tifa and Marlene back. So far the fate of his unborn child had been buried under his pain at losing Tifa, but now he was beginning to fear how significant the infant might be to Deepground's plans. 

Cloud and Denzel rode the lift in a familiar silence, before getting out at the main floor. Cloud walked straight to the stairs leading up to Reeve's office, not even seeing the looks of curious staff. Feeling the burden of the setback, his footfalls fell heavy on the steel steps as his meeting with Reeve loomed. He was not looking forward to putting his disappointment into words. Denzel lagged behind at an even slower rate. This time the laser scan did not beep when Cloud entered. A man in a suit waved them through to Reeve's office. On entering, the smell of fresh coffee awakened Cloud's senses, if only temporarily. 

Reeve sat on the plush navy lounge, looking over paperwork. Wearing the same clothes from the previous day, he too looked as if he hadn't slept. His eyes sagging with stress, he gave Cloud and Denzel a quick scan. "You two look how I feel." He pointed up to the side board. "Have a coffee. I imagine you'll need it." 

"Coffee is not going to help." Denzel flopped down on the opposite lounge and after arranging a cushion beneath his head, he stretched his legs out. 

Despite Reeve's sleepless appearance his voice was robust. "There really was Deepground activity down there after all." 

"Seems that way." Cloud carefully placed his sword against the chair back and went to the counter. He made a mug of black coffee and poured sugar in. He fell into the chair and dropped his booted-feet onto the coffee table with a thud, the objects on the table rattled as he crossed his ankles. 

"Have you found anything?" 

"Not what I wanted, but maybe some leads." Cloud, creasing his brow, looked across at Denzel, already out like a light. How could he do it so easily? He envied the boy's carefree disposition. 

"Three of the test subjects are alive, but in a comatose condition," Reeve said. "We cannot say when they will awaken if they do at all. I also sent troops to secure the area and investigate the other experiments in the reactor." 

"I hope those troops know what they're doing. Those creatures in the tanks were not normal monsters." He paused. "I thought Cait would be here." 

"Currently he is in the Medical unit. Perhaps you will have a chance to talk with him later. He will not tell you much, so don't get your hopes up." Reeve lifted his arms high, stretching his torso and continued, "And while I was up waiting for news, I received more reports of missing people. People here in Edge." He fell back on the lounge, putting his hands behind his head. "WRO does not have the resources for this scale of abductions. Although we both know it's probably a lot more serious than that. Do you know why they would want people, and children at that?" 

"No." Cloud gulped his coffee; he was going to need a refill at the rate he was drinking. "But the data from the lab might give us an idea." 

"Ah, so you did get it. Good." Reeve glanced at Denzel, his arms crossed at his chest, fast asleep. "I was hoping." 

"You have to find the person responsible." If Cloud was acquainted with the finer workings of WRO he would be scouring for the infiltrator himself. "Those people are in danger." 

"I have heightened security, but I realize it's the Medical personnel to watch. It's only skeletal staff here now." 

"Can you trust them?" Cloud was in a mind to be suspicious of everyone, but Reeve would know his people better than him. He hoped. 

"Doctor Sanza is one of the best we have, and she understands the importance of saving these people's lives. I trust her and she trusts those under her. No one is allowed to enter the Medical Unit." 

Cloud would have to accept that, for there was no way he wanted to stick around, waiting for them to wake up. "Did Rigaullas order the closing of Deepground?" 

"Yes, and at the time it made sense. We were done with Deepground." 

"Still, you better get as much intel on him as you can." Although there might not be anything in it, the man's departure had been bugging him since he heard of it. "Why did he leave?" 

Reeve didn't seem surprised by his statement. "He and I disagreed, and he had to agree with me or he had to resign." He paused. "So you think he's involved in this? I shall gather what I can on him." 

"What did you disagree about?" It wasn't a shock to Cloud; he also disagreed with the arrogant former commander, though he expected the reasons were alot different to Reeve's more civil requests. 

"That is classified information." Reeve sighed, and after a moment of silence said, "His view of WRO differed from my view. Contrary to what some people may believe, I do not wish to preside over this new organization in the same vein as Shinra." 

Cloud closed his eyes briefly and drained his coffee. It wasn't whether a man desired it or not. The corruption came from the seduction of power and influence the position offered, even with the best of intentions. He stayed quiet, wanting to hear more. 

"It is my goal that WRO incorporate the towns and villages to establish a Global Council, where representatives have equality and are heard and respected on the same platform." He finished with a tone of pride. 

"...new world order." It sounded good in theory. 

"Don't tell me you would prefer the old." Reeve got up and taking the coffee pot, poured Cloud another. 

 _No._ Cloud did not want a Shinra regime - not again. But would there truly be a difference? Could there be? "If anyone can pull it off it's you, Reeve." 

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment." Reeve sat again with his own cup and leaned forward. "But considering recent events, the future seems shaky at best." 

He was right. It looked like the crisis was getting a whole lot bigger than just Tifa and Marlene going missing. Once again were they faced with saving the planet? Would he have to choose, saving the planet or saving Tifa? He already knew who he would save and damn the consequences. Cloud shuffled in his chair, wanting to move his stiffening limbs. He just wanted to keep moving. 

Reeve continued, "If only we knew something. Who is the head instigator of these kidnappings? And why? And where? Then I could form some plan--" 

"They're getting what they want, or I should say, they have _got_ what they want." Cloud eyed him darkly. "Unlike the first time Deepground attacked, they have no need for negotiations this time." 

"Damn!" Reeve slapped his knee. "I feel helpless, waiting for their plans to come to fruition. Waiting for them to come out of hiding and make a straight-forward attack of some description. Their first move might be their only move." 

"They've been moving all over the place." Cloud had already gone over that himself. WRO had been too complaisant about the missing people. But WRO couldn't be held to blame for everything. The planet had been enjoying the needed peace, too much it would seem. But to give them credit it had been long in coming. Even he could have stepped up but - he didn't like to think that much about his own actions... "Does Rufus know anything?" He hated to ask, but if anyone knew anything of an untoward nature it was Shinra. 

"The missing people have not concerned him. He says he has his own worries." 

Cloud shook his head with disdain, guessing that recouping his losses must be a big strain. "If Rufus loses WRO it will affect him in the long run." 

"Gaia, I hope it doesn't come to that." Reeve glanced at him with alarm. 

He avoided Reeve's direct vision, and hoped he wouldn't question him further about that precarious topic. He didn't like to make Reeve worried, but Cloud did have concerns for him, and WRO. WRO was the best the planet had for a future government, and he couldn't think of anyone better to run it than Reeve. 

Reeve said, "You said you had some leads?" 

"In your time at Shinra did you ever hear about a Cetra City under Mount Nibel?" 

"A Cetra city?" Reeve looked away in bewildered thought. 

His shock was Cloud's answer. "Have you ever heard of a Professor Torren? Or a Purification Program, an experiment that might have been carried out at Shinra Mansion?" 

Reeve put his finger to his mouth and stared at the coffee table in concentration. "That professor rings a bell. However the experiment eludes me." His mouth rounded into a joking grin. "I would contact Rufus for information, but he wasn't pleased when he found out about Shelke." 

The thought of putting Rufus out made Cloud happy for a moment. 

"Although he became tolerable when I mentioned Tifa--" 

"You told him--" Cloud suddenly sat erect and glared at Reeve. 

Holding up his palm in defiance, Reeve lowered his chin and eyed Cloud down. "Now that Tifa is in the clutches of our enemy it behooves us all to be aware of what is at stake." 

Pursing his lips together, Cloud scowled in disagreement, but he could say nothing against Reeve's composed retrospection. But Rufus… he was the last person Cloud wanted finding out. "Damn it." 

"Do you think it matters now? Everyone would have found out sooner or later." Reeve clenched his knees and exhaled heavily. 

That wasn't necessarily true. If Cloud's original plan to leave Edge had eventuated, he and Tifa could have lived in relative peace, for a time at least. "As long as you know what he's up to -- which I doubt he would tell to you. He will not offer aid unless there is something in it for him." 

"I'm not about to stand up for his character, however, he does have the capabilities, or I should say operatives who can help in the search." 

Cloud had to admit, the more people looking for Tifa the better. And the Turks were the best at finding people. He just didn't want them to get to her before he did. 

Reeve quickly changed the subject. "You're going to Mount Nibel?" 

"Can you get us there quick?" He should have asked straight up, considering it was the most important part of their meeting. 

"Only because I happen to be flying that way myself." Reeve picked up a wad of paper which he put in a file. "I have arranged a meeting of potential representatives for the Global Council I am in the process of creating. I must go to Rocket-Town and prepare for their arrival. I have already put it off a day already." 

It was all news to Cloud. So Reeve really had gone and done it. "You have selected the Council?" 

"Only just, and even that was a tedious business." He sighed. "These things take time and the recent kidnappings which continue with more frequency, do not help WRO'S standing right now." 

"When are you leaving?" 

"Soon. Well, as soon as we are all ready." Reeve started pulling files towards him, and he cast a warm gaze at Denzel. "You made good use of him I see." 

Cloud shook his head at Denzel with a fond smile. The kid wasn't embarrassed in the least, snoring contentedly, flat out in the Director of WRO's office. "Yeah, he was helpful." Without him and Shelke, Cloud would have gained nothing. They were a good team. "When he put his mind to it." 

"I'll leave your preparations to you." Reeve stood and gathered his folders. "And Shelke?" 

"I would like her to come with us. If that's okay with you, and her." 

Reeve nodded, his usual flattened fringe, fell over his forehead. "Right then. We shall leave in two hours. Before that, I need to shower and change. I'll leave him to you than." He looked over at Denzel with a smile. 

Denzel had curled up on his side, still snoring. Cloud gave him a humorous glance, and considered leaving him there till it was time to go, or not even waking him at all. "Yeah, leave him to me." 

Once Reeve left, Cloud seriously contemplated Denzel and whether he should take him on the next part of his journey. He didn't know where he was going exactly, or where he would end up. He could be dragging Denzel into perilous danger and Gaia only knows what they were going to run into. _If_ he were to leave him behind, Cloud didn't think he could stand the kid's disappointment and worse, his frustration at not being able to help. With what Denzel knew already there was no guarantee he would be safe in Edge anyway. His sigh was heavy as he eased himself back in the chair. But if something did happen to him, Tifa would not be pleased if she came back and Denzel was gone, Cloud would not be happy either. 

Reclining his head back on the chair, he sat, finding comfort in the peace of the still office for some time, as if it was the lull before the real storm was ready to hit, and he wondered whether he should lie down and rest on the other lounge. Finally, he rose with a yawning stretch and went to Denzel. He looked gentle and pure, like the boy Cloud knew when he was asleep in his bed at home not long ago. Placing a firm hand on Denzel's cheek, Cloud jiggled his head lightly, and lowering his face, he spoke loudly by his ear. "Hey, Sleepy, are you coming or are you going to dream your life away?" There was nothing for it, he would have to take him _and_ look out for him.

 


	16. Tifa's Pain

 

**~~ Chapter 16 ~~**

Tifa woke with a jolt, and her body swayed gently as the train came to a complete halt. Her breathing faltered and like a mortal wound, her soul plummeted into a wretched despair, knowing there would be no escaping or being rescued. She had finally arrived at her fate. Raising her head, she looked over the semi-lit empty compartment. Except for two men guarding her, she was the only prisoner remaining. The train had stopped earlier and guards had unloaded all the children while she watched, grieving their future. Lacking the motivation to speak or question where the guards where taking her, she fell into a grim quiet. The only thing to cause a spark of cheer was the absence of Marlene. Tifa wished with all her heart the young woman had escaped and could get back home.

Argento came to oversee the guards marching her from the carriage. They walked through more cabins with the steel rods, indicating there had been more prisoners aboard than Tifa realized. She followed one guard, while another prodded her back, nudging her forward. Her wrists, bound behind her, throbbed and she longed to rub them, but she was pleased at the chance of warming her stiff muscles.

They came out on a flat stone platform in an underground cavern. The clammy motionless air was oppressive. She shivered, but not due to the cold. No one spoke a word to her, and she had no wish to communicate anything with them except her abject hatred. For such sentiments there were no words adequate. She had already erected inner walls around her aching heart, keeping safe her treasured memories and feelings of her loved ones, from the merciless cruelty she was facing. And now, Cloud was so far away from her it hurt just to think of him. Hurt to think how torn up he would be. Hurt to think she might never see him again... never touch him. Biting her quivering lip, she caught her breath as another wave of anguish threatened to make her weep once more. Her steps became a burdensome weight as she followed the guard. She was not ignorant to what was inside her, she had only hoped it would have been different somehow; that somehow, against the evil workings of the universe, and time spent combating an organization intent on making people suffer, she would have been granted peace and happiness with the man she loved and her children. Her hope had been too high.

After a train ride of agonizing over her dire situation, which could in effect lead to loss of lives all over the planet, she had arrived at a final resolution. She comprehended what was in store for her. The supernatural strength coming from the life inside her was too potent for those desiring ultimate power. _It's the curse of Jenova_ , Cloud had told her with a depressing weight to his voice which she had seen in him at times and always when he spoke of his missing years. At the time, she had reassured him with innocent bliss, _It doesn't matter, I still want this baby..._ but now she had stepped directly into Jenova's destructive path... and yet, deep in her heart, nestled beside her fondest desires - similar to the life growing in her womb - she still wanted the child within her. But, how many lives would be harmed by that selfish decision? Sighing with weary resignation, she waited for an opportunity to assert what was left of her freedom. She would rather die than succumb to their wishes without a fight.

The corridor was a combination of stone and steel that might prove useful if she was accurate. She halted, not willing to take another step forward. Even with her wrists cuffed, she had some mobility and she would use it. Without forming any real strategy, she slammed her foot solidly into the back of the man in front. As he fell, she propelled him with the strength of her sweeping leg into the men behind her, causing one of them to slam into the rock face and slump to the ground. Her unexpected outburst spawned obscenities from Argento and enraged the guards coming up behind them, causing one to aim his firearm. She watched them fearlessly, not caring if he did shoot her, and she glared, daring him to get closer. Tifa knew she was operating on impulse, without thought of the outcome, but she refused to move forward - to whatever they had planned for her and her baby. Unrestrained power from her spirit had been filling her body and she was going to use as much of it as she could harness. Her chains swinging, she ran at Argento, kicking her with supernatural speed and force in the chest, than neck, striking her so fiercely she flew into the guard and they both collided with the rocks them. Tifa bounced back, and although her fists were chained she stood at the ready.

Argento clutched at her throat, choking for seconds, before shaking off the dead weight of the guard, and dazed, she staggered to her feet, a violent fire in her eyes, as she stared with murderous intent. Still rubbing her neck, her voice rasped at the two remaining guards. "Hold her!"

The guards slammed Tifa down and she rolled to her side. She felt sick at the sudden drop and her stomach lurched from the concentrated force. She struggled under the harsh pressure of the man's fist on her back, before lying motionless. Breathing heavy, she attempted to catch her breath. Right then, she didn't care if they killed her, right there on the dank trodden earth. She would not go along willingly with their plans.

Argento's face fell over Tifa as she crouched to stare at her flushed tear stained face. "Are you going to give me shit?"

Tifa glowered, not wanting to privilege the woman with any answer. She wanted her actions to speak for her. Moving on adrenaline, her energy was now near non-existent, barely able to shift... but, she didn't want any regrets. Every ounce of strength would go into defending herself and the life within her. She would fight to the end, till she had no life left. It was the only way -- to go.

Argento stared at her with hatred. "Drag her."

The guard yanked her chains. Her body was shunted from the ground and he hauled her up to her feet. A guard dug his gun into her back, pushing her up the stone stairs and into bleak shadows above. Clasping the chains with two hands, the guard forcibly heaved her upwards. Eventually they arrived at the top of the steps and walked into a high cavern of lab equipment. The people present were a calamitous blur that she didn't really see. All she knew, they were the instigators of her anguish, her heartbreak. Losing sight of her surroundings, she focused on her determination to fight -- _on her need_ \-- to the last of her ability. Feeling the grip ease on the chain at her back, she kneed the guard in front in the groin. He doubled over and she slammed her knee into the side of his head. Immediately, she rounded on the one behind, side-swiping him in the stomach.

"No, don't hurt her," a man cried, scrambling to the chaos, yet standing beyond Tifa's reach. "Consider the fetus."

She would not stop till she was physically incapable, because she _could_ not. She would have no regrets, to the last. Sensing she was near collapsing, she smashed the next man to draw near.

Argento swept her gun in a wide arc, before fixing it on Tifa. "Doc, you better do something to stop her because I'm going to shoot her!"

The man, Argento called Doc, stood back from the scuffle, waving his arms in the air and holding a syringe high. He ordered, "Do not damage the vessel!"

"Break her legs if you have to." Argento kept the gun on Tifa.

"There'll be no need of that. I have prepared a special serum that will immobilize her and not affect the fetus," the doctor said.

Argento slapped Tifa's face, spinning her whole body, till she stumbled. The sharp pain of broken skin was nothing to the brutal blows to her lower back from the guard's weapon, as he kneed her to the ground once more. She landed with a painful thump.

"Hold her down."

The guard abruptly fell on her back, kneeling. He exerted unnecessary force, crushing her breasts, causing her to wheeze for air, and writhing under the constraint, she avoided laying on her precious bump. Her torso was the only part she could nearly move and she curled in an effort to protect her middle. His hand pressed down on her neck, flattening her face onto the gritty earth floor, and she panted, trying to breathe. Another voice rose above those shouting frantic orders. He was calmer than the others, and his words flowed smoothly, almost rhythmic. "His life is saved by a woman of the opposing nation." The crimson trim of a robe glided inches from her face as he paced before her, leaving a sweet scent in his passage.

Hot tears of rage rimmed her eyes at his menacing insinuation. She tried to breathe through lungs cramped from the man pushing down on her ribs. Desperately, she continued to struggle, only managing to tip the man slightly. It made him clench tighter to her neck.

The robed man paused, his black boots stopped right before her eyes. "Truly, she is the heroine, bringing the gift of the Goddess." In an instant, a sword flashed in front of her face; shimmering red steel was all she could see. Using the tip, he delicately scratched along her cheek, drawing a thin line of blood and he cleared her falling hair from her hate-filled gaze in one insidious movement. The blade's tip stroked the ivory skin of her neck with sinister accuracy, before trailing to her shoulder. "Foolish Argento, we shall not sacrifice the gift, although she might desire it."

Tifa could see no further than his waist, attired in black with the billowing coat. She turned her eyes away from his ominous speech still feeling the blade's tip hinged at her neck. The curly black-haired doctor approached with tentative steps, watching her warily despite her being pinned to the floor. He pointed his syringe at her as if it were some type of weapon. A weapon she could not guard against. She had no idea what it would do to her or if she would ever know. She stared with loathing at the doctor as he knelt past the black boots and squeezed the muscle of her bare shoulder. She jerked from his needle, and the one in the red cloak, brushed his sword along her neck with deliberate finesse. The doctor clamped onto her shoulder. She tensed as the needle was buried deep in her flesh, and she winced at the finality of the deed as much as the sting.

"Pride is lost. No honor remains."

 _Not like this_. She never wanted it to end this way... she had always thought it would be her life for the life of another... that was _my honor..._

"There are no dreams."

 _My dreams..._ _No._ _Not yet_. She wanted more time…more time to see Marlene and Denzel grow-up, more time with Cloud, their love was getting stronger every day - she wanted to see their baby - she wanted more time to love... to live...  

"That should do it." The doctor's hand remained firmly gripping her arm as he watched her eyes dull. "It's just a matter of time till she is in a manageable state than we can get to work."

"The fates are cruel..."

Tifa closed her eyes, not wishing to see or hear anymore. Not wanting to feel. The loss was too despairing to witness.

_No_

_... I ... don't... want_

_Not like this..._

_...not now._

_I..._

_won't..._

_...give..._

_up._

_Cloud..._


	17. Bad News

**~~ Chapter 17 ~~**

 

 

A silhouette of a tall figure stood pensively, hands on hips, back to the star laden sky, his eyes were bright despite his face being masked by shadows. "Cloud, what do you think is the most important thing in life?" His strong familiar voice brought comfort on the dark foreboding plateau.

  _Most... important..._

The figure swung his giant sword in an arc, blocking the stars for a moment. Moonlight glittered along its edge as he dug the tip into the earth. "You probably know what I think is important, protecting my honor. But..." Looking away, his profile turned towards the valley shrouded in silver grey shades "...looking out for your family is important too."

  _Family... I don't..._

He abruptly crouched, inches away, his eyes glowed with color under heavy lashes, and a melancholy, not often heard in him, affected his voice. "If you can't protect your family what good is honor?"

  _My family... are gone_

Reaching out a steady hand, he clenched Cloud's shoulder in reassurance. "Oh, yeah, that's right, your family is all gone. Well, now I can be your family and you... you can be mine." His piercing blue stare cut through the normal eyes' vision as if penetrating to the thoughts beyond, looking into the soul. His voice changed to a more serious tone. "Don't forget, Cloud, that he's still alive."

  _Still alive...?_

 "The one who started all this mess in the first place is still out there." He lifted his face once more and said, "He was after you, remember. But don't take it personally." He let loose a brief chuckle. "It wasn't _you,_ but what's inside of you."

  _I...can't... remem--_

 "Anyway, I guess it's not _out_ there, more like _down_ there. Who would've believed there's a world under our feet, under the earth? But that's where he’s gone."

  _...who?_

 Sighing, he hung his head and muttered to himself with a sense of grief, "Genesis..."

  

 

_Zack_

Cloud's eyes flashed wide. He lay for moments, his heart racing, his skin tingling with a sense he had been transported to another place in time and could still feel Zack's steadfast grip on his shoulder. Sensing the presence of his friend, he wanted to look around the dimly lit room and yet... he knew he wouldn't see him, no matter how much he wanted to. He remained motionless, brooding over his words. It had been awhile since he had dreamed of Zack. This time it was more than just a random memory. _Genesis._ He contemplated Genesis' fate. For some reason he assumed that Zack had killed him, but now, he realized he had no idea what happened to him. His memory of that time came in dribs and drabs and never on command. There was no denying it. Whether it was a memory or a vision, his heart sank at the truth of it, that Genesis was most likely alive and after him, again. But, this time it wasn't Cloud he wanted, but _my child_.

Cloud sat up, fully awake. An object fluttered from his chest and down to the floor. With a perplexed frown he picked up the photograph. Tifa and Marlene stood together outside Elymra's at Kalm. He recalled that happy time when there was peace in their lives again after the turmoil in Edge from Deepground's invasion. After they had assisted in restoring Edge, he and Tifa had flown to Kalm to pick up the kids where they were staying after the evacuation to Junon. He had taken photos and this was one of his favorites, mainly because it heralded a new phrase in their lives and they had taken a much needed break as a family. Marlene, a wide grin lightening up her carefree eyes, was embracing Tifa's waist, and Tifa was hugging her shoulders. Her smile was more reserved, but her head was tilted playfully as she stared warmly into the camera. Marlene had grown a lot since then, becoming a young lady, as Tifa would call her, with a proud gleam in her eyes. Marlene was growing up fast, soon to be a woman, a woman he helped raise. The thought that he had contributed to her becoming a woman unnerved him, and a woman who apparently had the powers of a Cetra. But how would he feel if she never got the chance to grow up? He wouldn't be able to live with himself.

He trailed their outlines with a sensitive finger. Their eyes looked straight at the camera trustingly and with affection. Back then, he and Tifa had begun to think they would be alright, living life as a family. He was adjusting to his role as a parent and - lover, Tifa would croon, in such a way he would blush. Remembering their intimacy on their first time together, his heart seized with agony. Even the slightest vision of what she might be suffering, wherever she was, nearly crushed him to a ruinous defeat before the search had even begun in earnest. Touching her face with his fingertip, he gazed into her gentle brown eyes, feeling shame that he wasn't there for her when she really needed him. The weight of it was suffocating. His failure lurked at the edges of his mind, dogging his rational thought, commanding that he sink into that familiar depression of loss and grief. _"Tifa."_ Conflicting with his crippling guilt, overwhelming love for her washed over him, dampening his eyes and constricting his throat. His heart felt as if it was torn anew once it hit him how much he needed her in his life.. to make it work. It was more than mere reliance, it was how deeply he loved her. Despite all his failings, he would not fail in that. Yet an emerging dread was seeking to numb him with doubts. Would it be a race to find that they had perished?

He didn't want that answer.

He wiped his reddened eyes, and stroking her image with his finger, he bowed his head. _I won't give up._ If there was anything Tifa had taught him, it was to never give up. He had to keep going, keep trying, until... until he couldn't anymore... until he found something... until he found them. Tifa was strong. She was the girl who stood up to Sephiroth and lived. He had learned much from her courage. She would be counting on him to find her and Marlene even if it was too late - he would still come.

At least now he had a fair idea of who he might be up against. He never imagined that he might be the one who would have to confront Genesis. He would need to gather all the courage he could get.

 

 

~~ 7 ~~

 

The Seawind had been in the air for a few hours and Cloud was eager to land and get on with the search. He never got sick anymore, but still, he never enjoyed flying that much. He entered the Meeting Lounge where Reeve, Shelke and Denzel were talking quietly, and Cait Sith had also joined them. The cheery feline was dressed in his usual minimal attire, including his little tin crown. He sat on the couch, swinging his big feet, and waving at Cloud, he called, "Did you rest up enough, Cloud?"

Cloud hadn't intended to sleep, he only wanted time to think, to let his mind focus on the task he was facing. He had showered and stood in the hot steam, letting the water wash away his thoughts. It had been too easy to fall asleep. "It will do." His eyes skimmed the room, noting Reeve studying a computer screen with Shelke standing over him.

Denzel, lounging next to Cait, tried catching his tail that flicked and jerked from his hand.

Cloud walked to Denzel and said softly, "Did you leave that photo?"

Denzel's ruffled brown hair flopped over his eyes as he looked up at Cloud, a timid smile on his face. "Thought you might like it."

Cloud had safely tucked the photo away in his pant pocket. "But what about you?"

Denzel scrunched up his face in confusion. "Oh..." he patted the pocket on his pants. "I've got one too. I picked it up before we left."

That must have been what he wanted from home when he made Cloud take him back. They had nearly missed the ship, as it was Reeve delayed the take-off. Cloud had been annoyed. "Why didn't you say something?"

Denzel shrugged. "I said it was important."

Cloud shook his head. He thought children were puzzling, teenagers were even more bewildering.

"It's okay?"

Cloud put a hand on his head in a firm pat. "Yeah, it's good."

Cait Sith latched on to Denzel's leg and sang, "Oh, wonderful, a photo! You must show me!"

Denzel extended his torso and retrieved the picture. Cait sat on his thigh as the two looked over the photo.

"Cloud." Reeve pulled Cloud's attention away from looking at the photo Denzel had chosen and to the screen of scientific content. "I'm looking over that data."

Cloud stood behind Reeve and Shelke. The screen was a wall of formula jargon he had no hope of understanding. "And?"

"I've made a copy and I will pass it along to Professor Steinor when I reach Rocket Town," Reeve said. "Than we shall get some definite answers."

Shelke pointed at a diagram of discordant letters and numbers on the screen. "I have never seen a genetic code like this before--"

Reeve interrupted excitedly, "Yes, the formula is beyond my knowledge, but even I can see it is different from a human's DNA."

Cloud frowned at the text; even he could see the dissimilarities. "It could be a Cetra?"

"It might very well be." Reeve contemplated the complex graphs once more. "Perhaps we really are looking at the DNA of a Cetra." Looking back to Cloud, he had a sudden frown. "We also retrieved the body of a boy from the Deepground lab. I assume you knew of it. You said nothing."

Cloud pursed his lips together and avoided glancing at Denzel, who remained quiet. "I forgot to tell you." He wasn't sure he wanted to tell Reeve what happened to him just yet. "Can you find out who he is?"

"They will try."

Cloud turned back to Cait and Denzel. "Cait, did the man in the large tank survive?"

"'Caww" Cait arched his back as Denzel scratched along his neck. "Gentle, laddie! No one is as tender as my Marlene. Ah, yes, the tank, you say. That tank! Yes, aaah -- He survived! That's right! That tank was not damaged in the least. Strangely enough, it was the only one he didn't try to blast into smithereens."

"Why would that be?" Cloud felt sure that if that man was a Cetra he would have been the first to be targeted.

Cait jumped back onto Denzel's leg. "Obviously he wants him to live!"

A phone on the desk rang and Reeve answered it. "Reeve Tuesti here." After a moment of silence, he cried, "What?" He sat up straight. "Like a... tidal wave?"

Everyone's eyes remained fixed on Reeve.

"Perhaps a Leviathan?" Reeve's face drooped with sudden anxiety. "This is terrible news and such an inappropriate time."

After a pause he went on, "Right. Whatever it may be they need rescue and evacuation--"

The speaker's voice grew in volume.

Reeve sighed. "I'm not sure we have the energy for those ships--" He held the phone from his ear and they could hear the irritated tone of the speaker's voice. Once the voice had finished, Reeve, his face bright with anger, replied, "You have made yourself clear and I am in agreement, but you must appreciate I have to consider the needs of all those who rely on WRO. Nevertheless, take the fleet and organize the troops to rescue the civilians." There was more speaking from the other end before Reeve said, "he is." He looked up at Cloud. "Cid wants to talk to you."

Cloud took the receiver reluctantly, not looking forward to listening to Cid's brusque comments that always seemed to get under his skin. "Cid--"

"Hey, kid, 'fore you go saying you don't wanna talk about it, I know you're feeling in the dumps right now."

Cid's jagged voice made his ear burn. "Yeah--" 

"Don't be beatin' yerself up. Even if you got some reason too. If you get all mopey face, like Yuffie says, I'm gonna come kick your ass outa the blues."

Cloud grimaced, hoping no one else could hear the conversation. Why did he have to be so outspoken and have it come out so sincere? "I--"

"Shit! I'm so pissed I wanna tear through every town till I find the fuckers who did this! Sonsofbitches! But Reeve won't let me. Fuckit!"

"Yeah--" If only it were that easy he would join him.

"We're gonna find 'em and if not them, then the fucking bastards who took 'em." Cid growled into his ear as if the enemy stood in front of him right then and there.

"That's ri--"

"Buck up like Tifa would want and don't go blaming yerself for not protecting 'em."

Cid really had a way with words.

"I know you're listening, 'cos you're all quiet."

Cloud finally said, "I don't care how we do it, I just want them back."

"Now you're talking! You coming down to Rocket Town? We'll wait for ya and then head over to this disaster."

Cloud looked at everyone staring at him, his eyes settled on Denzel, watching him expectantly. "No. I've got to follow something through." A lead that would take them underground, perhaps the very place he needed to go.

"As long as you're sure." There was doubt in Cid's voice. "You can be a closed up bugger when you wanna be, acting like you're a lone mountain. Don't forget, we're all in it together!"

Ducking his head, Cloud rubbed his neck, in hope it would conceal the small smile emerging on his face. "Yeah, I'll keep it in mind."

"Keep it in mind?! What the fuck- you better, or I'll get Yuffie to call you and remind ya."

"No. I'll be fine." He didn't think he could handle Yuffie's hyper assertions right then. Great, now he would dread his phone ringing.

"Keep in touch and good luck to ya!"

"And you too. Thanks Cid." Cloud passed the phone back to Reeve.

Reeve started, "Apparently, the land around Runngar and Fort Condor is flooded, and with reports of a giant creature roaming the area, possibly a Leviathan, it can only mean the catastrophe will worsen." He fell back in his chair, the weight of the news paling his face.

"Is this Deepground?" Cloud didn't like to see Reeve so stressed and especially since he had this Council meeting planned.

"I can't say at this point. Cid and Barrett will be on it."

Denzel had stopped playing with Cait and looked up at Cloud seriously. "We still going to Nibelheim?"

Cloud considered his serious expression with a pensive frown. The kid really was intent on going there. "We've still going. We need to expand our reach as much as possible."

"Right," Reeve said. "There is no point in all of you looking in one place."

"Reeve," Cloud turned to face Reeve directly. "I think Genesis is still alive."

His statement was met with varying reactions around the room. Shelke blinked with shock, while Cait squealed with fright, Denzel just looked confused.

Reeve inhaled deeply. "Genesis? That old SOLDIER... I thought he was long gone."

Shelke her childlike voice tinged with somber respect. "Genesis." She turned her head away in thought. "I recall him."

All eyes shifted to her in anticipation.

"His body was in Deepground." Her blue eyes fixed on Cloud in sudden alarm. "But that was briefly and then his containment was moved to an undisclosed location. It was assumed he was deceased."

Cloud clenched his fist, his lips forming a thin line of resignation. "He's not deceased."

"But how do you kn--" she started.

"I know."

Reeve's eyes darkened with concern. "You think he is behind all this?"

Cloud nodded, not wanting to vocalize his own trepidation.

Denzel piped up. "Who is this guy?"

Cait Sith stretched high and with both arms in the air he flailed them dramatically. "A formidable ex-SOLDIER and completely insane! He is a dangerous and, not to mention, scary enemy."

Denzel creased his brow. "He's an ex-SOLDIER than. Guess there's a reason for that."

Cait Sith danced on the lounge. "All those SOLDIER's went mad. Except one!"

Reeve drilled him with a stern glare. "But we won't mention that now, it's hardly the place. But still, whether he is a former SOLDIER or not, he is still a fearsome foe."

Cloud frowned at Cait, wondering how he knew so much, but then again, he was Reeve's special friend. And he still had no idea how Cait even existed. "He's a foe that has Tifa and Marlene. When I find them, I'm betting I will be finding him as well."

Denzel grinned. "Sound's good to me."

Shelke added, "And most likely, we will find Tsviets as well."

Cloud nodded. His mind was fixed on going forward to whatever they were going to find. Cid was right, they were in it together, just maybe not physically.

"I'm all in a tremor!" Cait cried. "But not too worry, I shall be coming to assist you in the great battle--"

Cloud raised his hand in an attempt to stop him bouncing by his face. "I don't know about that."

"I will not take no for an answer. I miss my Marlene." He punched his little fist into the air. "I will fight to the death or near to at least!"

He was sounding more like Yuffie than ever. Cloud said with reluctance, "I guess you might be useful."

Reeve smiled at Cait, but said to Cloud, "He may be useful when you no longer have means to communicate with me."

Cloud sighed. "Alright, but you have to behave yourself."

Cait promptly stood to attention, saluting. "I shall be at your beck and call. Sir Cloud."

Cloud looked at those in the room. An ex-Tsviet in a child's body, a fifteen year old boy who was more like his child, and a robotic cat. This was the team he would take to search for the infamous Genesis, SOLDIER 1st Class, former comrade of Sephiroth. Closing his eyes, he exhaled a weary sigh. He just hoped that somehow they could all get through it safely.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've included my own place name. The world seems so small to me.  
> Cait Sith is still a mystery to me!! haha. Hope you enjoyed


	18. Captured

 

**~~ Chapter 18 ~~**

 

Marlene was well acquainted with fear. She knew it from the time she had been kidnapped when geostigma was rampant, and during the invasion of Deepground in Edge. Why then was she still so timid and crippled by fear? Shouldn't she be brave by now? She lived in a house of powerful courageous people. Shouldn't it have rubbed off on her at some point? Was it simply because in all those instances there had been someone to protect and rescue her, to make everything alright? Here and now, there was no Cloud or Tifa, or even Barrett to save her from this. Bowing her head, she wiped her wet nose on the supple knit of her sweater on her shoulder.

Seated behind her captor, on a lizard creature she never knew existed, she rode towards an unknown terror. Helplessness robbed her of any courage she might have gained from past traumas, and she restrained her tears and sat erect, her legs stretched over the lizard's ample back. Her flimsy white skirt was hitched up to her upper thighs. There was nothing she could do to conceal the gap between her legs with her hands tied behind her back. But there were more important things to be troubled over, she reprimanded herself, like where they were going and what fate awaited them, and currently, keeping balance on the monster, as it lumbered over rocks and steep ditches. She was the last in the procession of riders and lizards. In front of her was Belia, gagged and tied behind the Harbinger on a lizard, and Ely, was ahead, behind another one of these Harbingers, on a monstrous lizard thing. These were the Harbingers that Belia had been so afraid of, and Marlene could understand why. She studied the man's back. His long plaited hair sat flat against the natural fibers of browns and greens in his clothing, but she wasn't interested in his clothes. A sickly taint of malicious intent overran her mind, causing her to involuntarily shudder. No wonder Belia was troubled by these people. There would be no mercy from men innately evil.

The strange cavalcade of the four legged, coarse skinned lizards was slow, but steady. And wherever they were going, it was away from the track. It seemed to her that they travelled in the direction they had come from. There was no hope now that they could find their way back to follow the train. In silence, the beasts weaved a trail through tunnels and under outcroppings past green, blue, and yellow lustrous rock formations. Leaping over rocks, the beasts used their lengthy claws to grip and balance. Marlene clenched her legs to its smooth scales, as the animal bound over piles of stones. Receiving no warning to hold on, she had to observe the landscape and judge the path for herself. She might have enjoyed the journey if it wasn't taken under duress. She tried speaking to the man in front. But she kept quiet after he snarled at her to shut up.

Eventually they arrived at a concealed cavern space where they came to a non-descript wooden door, large enough to let them ride through. The Harbinger on the first lizard dismounted and heaved on one of the double doors, before he leaped back on his ride. They entered through the door –

Marlene gasped at the sight beyond, so significant it distracted her from her current fate. A massive chamber extending up and outwards past what she could see due to the towering stone block buildings and elaborate curved archways and walkways. To her right and left, beside the entrance, was a walkway that spanned as far as she could see around the cavern. While in front, the path they were travelling, was a wooden bridge that careened disconcertingly as each beast stepped onto the planks before it receded to a wobble at their languid gait. Staring, breathless, she absorbed the stone glowing edifices. Looking closer, she saw numerous tiers of dwellings fringed with scalloped balconies and trellis' containing spats of color, of what she couldn't make out. After studying them, she could only assume it was cavern plant life and in some instances, gushing life-stream. Concentrating on the moving beast, she steadied herself, and her eyes went down, skimming under the bridge. A murky green liquid sloshed underneath them, flowing around the stout foundation of the city. Was it water? She couldn't say. Whatever it was, it didn't appear drinkable.

Once across the bridge, they were at a large crossroad running between the structures. The right and left roadways were lined with dwellings overlooking the green river. Ahead of their small party, the road went straight under impressive walkway arches that would have been at least fifty feet high if not more. Marlene ogled the mammoth statues adorning the arch walkway above. They had materia eyes and chiseled glowing hair that weaved around their judicious black-stone expressions. Eerie stone faces glared with ambiguity at those walking underneath their command. She wished she could question the man regarding the city, who had made it and how? But even if she asked, she would not get the answer she desired. Along the road, men armed with swords and bows, walked the streets, blatantly staring at the strangers to their city. Every one of them had a hostile look and -- what she could only describe as hatred. She shivered at their malevolent desires, directed towards her, personally.

Her rider dismounted and stared up at Marlene with a look she didn't want to discern. The sheen in his glazed eyes turned sly amid a hungry leer of yellowing teeth. She blanched and veered all her thoughts away from what she feared. He yanked on her tied wrists. Her leg jerked over the beast's back and she landed with an undignified stagger, but on her feet at least. Ely was also made to dismount, and he didn't have as far to get to the ground, she noticed. However, Belia remained seated in front of the dark-haired man, her eyes darting between them. Terror in the child was palpable to Marlene.

The man with Belia said, "I'll take her to the Fourth Tier, take them to the cells." The lizard beasts followed behind the rider still holding on to Belia and they all lumbered up the steps under the arches, and away.

Marlene had a surge of panic at the sight of the child leaving them. Was this to be goodbye to the girl she had just met? There was no time to say anything as the man pulled on her rope, half dragging her down the roadway that ran parallel to the water. Ely was pulled behind her and he walked even more reluctantly. Turning left, the open roadway skirted more layered dwellings and over the railings they could see the gloomy haze of the green river. They halted at a small landing and descended the stone steps, almost to the dull murk. They came to another landing and into a stone carved cavern. Glowing crystal lanterns lit the space with a lime tinge that cast an iridescent shimmer over the water, close enough Marlene could touch over the rail, if she were not bound.

A giant ashen troll, his head scraping the ceiling if he stretched to high, grumbled at them all. The larger Harbinger spoke a word to it, causing it to step back from their passage so they could access the cells it was guarding.

Marlene eyed the man with the long plait. He might have been handsome had his face not been so pale and wretched. He said to his partner, "Sakarnis is going to enjoy these. They’ll give him some fun.”

Chuckling, the other man took keys from a nail, and added, "He's a greedy rat. He should send them with the ones we are going to capture."

The taller man, nodded. "He hates the Crimson Army, but he hates humans more than anything."

Marlene screwed up her face, and shocking herself as much as the men, she spoke. "We are standing right here." Sensing Ely coming up beside her, she missed his insistent brush on her arm as she opened her mouth to speak again.

The tall man slapped her face with unnecessary force, toppling her to her knees, her bound hands grazing the ground. With her restricted hands, she could do nothing to soothe her stinging flesh and she got to her feet again. Her eyes brimmed with prickling fears. But that wasn't the worst of it. Ely kicked the man in the groin sending him backwards and making his face contort with pain. Instantly, the Harbinger unsheathed his blade and in one sweeping tremulous moment directed it at Ely's chest.

Ely remained still, eyeing the blade with restrained fury.

The long-haired man stood scrutinizing the adolescent, but said to his friend, "No, Bacca, you can't kill him yet."

In the blink of an eye, the tall Harbinger lowered his sword and punched Ely in the stomach, doubling him over. The man's dark eyes coalesced into a glowing red, if only for a moment, and licking his lips, he watched Ely wheeze and try to catch his breath. "Tie their legs and throw them in."

The other man retrieved rope and tied Ely's shins without resistance. And Marlene had certainly learned that she should keep her mouth firmly closed. With the same leer she noticed previously, the man's eyes raked over her body. Her wavy brunette hair trailed over her slight shoulder in a tussled tangle, and the hot pink ribbon had fallen half-way down her ponytail.

The other man spoke. "Sakarnis has first choice. You'll have your chance with her later."

The chill air swirled around her legs, bare under her dirty frilled dress as the Harbinger pressed up against her shins to bind her. Marlene felt more vulnerable than ever. With restrained legs, she stumbled backwards into the cell. Stopping herself from falling completely, her hands, wrists still tied, ground against the wall, and scraping her sweater on the rough rock, she sunk onto the earthen floor with a defeated thump.

The Harbingers left the cavern, leaving the troll as their only guard.

Ely stood, his back to her, looking through the bars. Around his waist his tan leather jacket flapped at his back from when he tied it there earlier after hours of walking had made them hot. His lightly muscled arms were bare in the sleeveless blacktop. Marlene shivered, wondering if he were cold. She wished she could say something, but now she felt self-conscious in his presence. She bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that."

She sighed. It was crazy, he had nearly gotten killed. Still it was her fault, but, there was no point trying to claim blame for any of it.

"What a mess we're in now." He clunked his head on the bar and received a guttural rumble from the troll not happy at his near presence. Ely ignored the grotesque monster.

"These people are," She paused, lowering her voice even more, "full of wickedness. I sense no humanity in them at all.”

Ely turned his profile to her, and his voice relaxed. "No wonder Belia was so terrified."

 _Poor Belia._ What could they do to help her when they were also captured? After a heavy silence passed, Marlene finally got the words out to what had been tormenting her. "What... what were those men talking about... about me?"

Ely shuffled over and flopped down beside her carefully and pulled up his knees. "Do you really want to know?"

Marlene stared at her brown boots and fuzzy pink socks, feeling like a child. For all the times she thought she was grown up, she really was still a child. Her body had been changing with aches and pains that Tifa said were only natural and sure enough, her own breasts started to form. When she got the curve in her waist, she was pleased enough to stare for ages in the long mirror in fascination at the transformation. On one hand she hoped someone would notice, but then the thought of it embarrassed her no end. She would duck her head and dash past Cloud and Denzel, incase they made some jest about her budding chest, not that Cloud would say a thing, but Denzel... They never did though, but she expected that was because Tifa told them not to. She trembled at the thought that her new womanly body would be violated by these evil men. If that were so, than she would gladly be killed. But than her last memories would be of indecent terror? Was her life to end in such a horrible way? She hadn't even said goodbye to Tifa. She would never see Barrett again, or sense Cloud's gentleness, or hear Denzel's stupid funny jokes. Had she hugged them enough? Had she told them how much they all meant to her? How much she loved them? Hitching up her knees, she wiped her sodden cheek on her wrinkled skirt. She really wanted to howl, but she resisted and snorted back a noisy sob.

"Marlene," - Ely creased his face with concern, his young voice teeming with self-assurance, "it's not going to happen."

For moments she believed him, as if he could somehow stop all the bad things happening to them. "But how..." Staring at him naively, her nose was running, dampening her red weave, and strands of her hair splayed over her shoulder and back, hanging loose from her ribbon.

"I might have an idea." His lip pursed together and his gaze deepened.

Lifting a delicate brow, she questioned, "Might?" It only made her worry.

Ely nodded. "I was thinking, those men knew Belia was a Cetra, but they didn't pick up that you are too. Why?"

She studied him, thoughtfully. "I can't say... I'm not exactly like Belia. I'm not born a Cetra."

"However it works, they didn't know, but," he paused, looking towards the bars again. "Belia knew."

He was right, but there was no way she could figure it out. "True. But I don't see how it helps."

"Can you reach into my right boot?" He whispered, leaning into her,

She scooted forward, giving him room to spin around on his buttocks to push his boots up by her tied hands behind her back. Without a word, she creased up his pant leg, flushing madly as her fingers found his downy skin and reached into his boot. Creeping her fingertips down, feeling her way over the rope, she wiggled her way into his boot.

Watching the movement of her fingers, he whispered by her ear. "Down more and towards the back."

Still blushing and even more so due to his breath on her cheek, she fumbled against his soft skin.

His boot jerked up. "Hey, stop tickling."

"You have no idea how hard this is," she retorted in a sharp whisper. Pressing her lips together, she concentrated on finding… whatever it was she was looking for.

"How is your cheek?"

She tilted her face to see him watching her eyes, from under his dark fringe. The bruise on her face must still be evident and raw. "It needs ice." Her fingers finally latched onto an opening in his boot. "I'll be fine though." She smiled as she awkwardly gripped and slid a hard item upwards, bending her elbows uncomfortably and lifting her shoulders she got the object out completely. Dangling between her fingertips, threatening to fall at any moment due to her clumsy grip, was a lengthy piece of... "It's a... what?'

"A knife. Small but sharp." Ely cast an eye at the troll, pacing outside the cell, but otherwise quiet, before shifting discretely behind Marlene.

 _A knife, of course._ She should have known. "You have a knife... in your boot?" She wondered if Denzel ever thought of having a knife in his boot.

"Never leave home without it."

She had a sense he was grinning broadly at himself.

He whispered, "It's best you cut my cord first." Marlene felt the touch of his warm fingers on hers, as he groped with the knife's hilt. Their fingers became entwined around the handle as he tried to position it to be most effective. She let loose a shrill giggle. Ely cocked his head, only to see her back, and he hissed, "What?"

"This is the funniest thing I've ever done."

Eyeing the troll, he also chuckled, although not as loud. "Just don't drop it. It won't be funny than."

She couldn't see what she or he were doing, she could only clamp hard to the object and hope Ely had set the sharp blade at the correct angle. After more shuffling on his part, and another glance at the oblivious troll, he whispered, "Now rub the blade on the rope." She felt the resistance of the taut rope and sensed it thinning as she sawed to and fro. He sucked in his breath. "Go slow! I don't want to he knifed in the back."

Stifling more giggles, she nodded, not that he could see, and it released her hair from over her shoulder and down her back. It was an added nuisance in the cutting process.

"Don't cut your hair either."

That was easier said than done. She didn't really know what she was cutting, but she could feel the rope fraying under the constant motion. He said quietly, "Then at least I'll be free when they come back. I'll confront them while you hide." He paused, and then said so softly, Marlene could hardly hear, "and… I'll try to kill them."

She halted mid-slice. "Hold on. You might get killed!"

"We'll be killed anyway--"

"No. No. No. _You_ are not going to get killed." She raised her voice, her hand fluttering away from the rope.

"Keep cutting!" Ely inhaled slowly. "Listen, you have a chance if you hide yourself."

He was right, again. But... "I can hide you as well."

"True, but you will need a distraction--"

She shook her head. His plan was turning out to be not so great after all. "I disagree with your plan. No, we both get free, we both hide."

He sat still and silent, stretching his wrists apart, straining at the rope.

She whispered, "Done."

He ducked down behind her back, peeking at the troll who so far was ignorant to the prisoners' activities. Her rope fell away a lot quicker. "Stay where you are for now." His feet behind her, he slashed the rope from his ankles. Then shifting, he kept up the charade that he was tied as he cut through the rope at her ankle, leaving the rope to rest over her boots. Keeping the guise of his hands still tied, he sat beside her. "Alright than, I've got another idea. When I say now, you hide us, okay?"

Adrenaline pulsed through her now free limbs. She didn't think to ask him what he was planning, but nodded her acceptance, trusting that he knew what he was doing. Ely had gathered all the rope, as discretely as he could manage, except the length over her ankles. With a well aimed throw, he ditched the rope towards the cell door, and shouted, his voice carrying around the stone enclosure. "Now."

"Egeas." Marlene grabbed his hand.

He whispered near her face. "Let's hope Trolls are as stupid as I think they are." It seemed the troll had finally taken notice of them and more significantly the alarmed cry. It stood, dragging its huge spiked club along the floor, small ugly eyes darting around the cell. The only thing visible was the cut rope. It let off a thunderous shout, thumped the ground repeatedly then left the outer enclosure, going up the stairs, all the while making an awful griping sound.

"It's making a lot of noise." Marlene let loose her breath, not realizing she had held it the whole time.

"Yeah."

"Now what?"

Ely had been swiftly tying the long rope to his knife and making knots. Once it was secure, he went to the cell door and stretched out his arm and hand. He aimed the knife, rope attached, at the nail holding the ring of keys.

Marlene watched with admiration. _He really is…_ "so clever..."

Ely huffed. "If it works."

Had she said that aloud? She clutched the bars, holding her breath, not wishing to speak to break his concentration as he focused his attention on the ring.

"Come on, come on," he intoned under his breath. After gathering the knife back to himself, he threw it again. It clanged on the wall beside the metal ring and fell. "Damn!" Rapidly, he yanked the rope back to himself. With one eye squinting at the target, he focused his attention and flicked the blade like a dart. The tip hit the wall, and instead of bouncing off, it stuck between the ring and rock.

Marlene gave a delighted squeal and Ely let the blade slip down a fraction, threading the knot of the rope through the ring. "Not done yet." The ring slid along the nail by inches, as Ely gave the rope the barest flick, until it fell to the floor.

"How will it work?" Marlene whispered.

Ely sat on the ground, his torso tense and his arm extended outside the bar, his expression one of somber concentration. "It's the way I've tied the knots."

Following him down to the floor, she watched the blade and rope snake towards them with the metal ring of keys jingling as he gradually tugged it across the floor. Closer and closer the key to their freedom was almost in touching distance. From out of nowhere it seemed, or they had been too preoccupied to notice, a high tan boot stamped on the rope stopping its motion. Marlene gasped and stared up at a boy in his late teens. Dressed in a similar way to the Harbingers of homespun brown and beiges, he also wore a black leather vest with multiple belts and so many items attached they were a colorful outline of materia shards and potions. She stood quickly, as did Ely, and she noted that his face was not like the Harbingers. It was pale yet clear and his eyes were vibrant and aware. His deep brown hair was brushed back, as if he did it in a hurry and he wore a slender plait that hung over his shoulder and down his chest. At his back were two great elaborate curved swords. Stooping, he hooked the key around his finger and swung it right before their eyes. "Just what I was looking for."

Ely attempted snatching it from him, but the boy whisked it from his grasp. Ely snapped, "Give that key to us."

In the far distance came a muted roar and dim repeated thuds. The boy looked towards the stair and turned back to them, his green eyes staring at them grimly. "They're on their way back."


	19. Nibelheim

**~~ Chapter 19 ~~**

 

 

After a surprisingly tranquil journey along the mountain trail, Cloud, Shelke and Denzel, with Cait springing around them, walked into Nibelheim late in the afternoon. The town was bathed in a restful light from the sun fading behind the encroaching mountains. A relaxed air swathed the quaint cottages and budding overfed gardens. Lazy townsfolk ambled by on the cobbled pathway, and were not shy at giving the newcomers inquisitive stares. An earthy breeze warmed Cloud's skin when he stopped to gain his bearings. He had been in Nibelheim a number of times on business. Even though he knew there were sincere people living there now, people who wanted to live there, he always felt a restless unease if he ever stayed overnight. The sight of the unchanged streets and homes provoked too many bitter sweet memories that set his heart churning back to times when he was more innocent, when his future was still a dream, and to a day he wanted to forget. Yet that day was so imprinted on his mind, it seemed to have a life of its own. As much as he longed to see his home again, this was not it.

The town had grown busy in the last few months of him visiting. That had to do with the construction of an oil pump and refinery in the south valley. The site could be seen as they flew into Nibelheim, and they got a better view once they landed adjacent to it. Reeve explained with burgeoning enthusiasm how Rufus had recently discovered the much needed resource on the outskirts of Nibelheim, making it his second oil field acquisition. Rufus also had plans, with WRO's support, to expand the refinery and build a future railroad. Shelke and Denzel took it all in with increasing interest, but Cloud had already learned previously about the oil field and who owned it.

Denzel stood, his eyes flicking over the irregular rows of tan and cream houses and the lush greenery of abundant fruit trees planted randomly along the walkway. "This is nice."

"Guess it is." It was near what Cloud remembered, but not it exactly. It was a surreal sensation. He grew up in this very place, yet _that_ place didn't exist anymore. Everyone from that time was wiped out. At times, it seemed his own past was also eradicated just like the previous Nibelheim. If it weren't for Tifa and their shared memories, he would have been forever questioning if 'that' Nibelheim had even existed.

Shelke came up beside him, looking even less thrilled at the sight of the town. "Are we going to Shinra Mansion now?"

Cloud stared up one of the paved streets towards the road leading to the mansion. He creased his brow in thought. "Not yet. When it's dark."

Cait stood in front of them, making his presence known. "We can put our feet up for awhile."

They had just been sitting on an airship for hours, why they would need to have a breather now, Cloud couldn't figure out.

"We'll check in at the inn?" Denzel said.

"We don't need--" Cloud stopped himself, reconsidering the idea as he studied Denzel's face, taut with stress. "Yeah, we will." He walked down the main road with the three following him. There was only one Inn, in the same place it had always been. On the way, they received more blatant stares. Cloud guessed the townsfolk didn't see many people walking around with weapons on their backs, or perhaps it was the animated cat, bouncing beside them. He couldn't say who was receiving more looks out of the four of them.

 

~~ 7 ~~

 

Inside the Nibelheim Inn, the clerk, his glasses drooping off his nose, stared at the group with his eyes bulging at the sight of Cait, jumping and waving, and singing, "Good afternoon." The clerk looked to Cloud, the only adult seemingly present, with a dour gaze and repeated Cloud's request. "Just _one_ room?"

"One room." Cloud rested his forearm across the counter, leaning into the man's space. Cait leaped up to Shelke's shoulder, and with his hand gripping her neck, he balanced himself against the desk.

The clerk blinked in shock at Shelke and her annoyed grimace directed at the speaking cat, before his beady eyes peered at Denzel, pacing the foyer. With a flourish of his biro, the man stated, his nasally tone becoming deliberate, "You do realize there are only _two_ beds."

"That's fine."

His pasty eyes widening with indignation, the clerk harrumphed. "How long are you planning on staying?"

"Don't worry, we won't be here long."

"Vacationing with your children, are we?" The drab looking clerk lifted his brow at Cloud.

Cloud gave a brief glimpse at Shelke, staring at the man with daggers and eyes shimmering into amber, and Denzel, smirking. He suppressed a chuckle and was about to speak when Denzel stepped past Cloud and up to the counter. "Yeah, we're on a hunting vacation." He nodded over his shoulder, his weapon obvious, and he winked. "You interested?"

The man recoiled, his face paling noticeably.

Cait jumped a little higher, ruffling Shelke's hair on each jilt of his big feet, and he stared the clerk in the eye. "I beg your pardon, Mr Inn-keep, do I look like a child? And certainly not his, thank you very much. And don't you dare even breathe the word _pet_."

Cloud shook his head at them, a smile playing on his lips. The clerk passed him the key without another word.

 

~~ 7 ~~

 

They all trooped into the one room. Denzel threw his weapon and gear down on one of the beds and sat on the other. Shelke went to the window and drew the curtains together. Cait sat on the bed by Denzel, and making himself comfortable, he punched the pillow a number of times before spreading his arms and legs as far as they could reach and heaving a purring sigh. "Aah, that's a sight better."

Shelke turned to Cloud, hands crossed at her chest. "Now, we wait?"

Cloud sensed that even Shelke was impatient to get going. "You three will wait until I get back." He held his hand up at Denzel, springing off the bed at his order. "I've got to see someone. Then we’ll go to the mansion together."

Denzel lowered his forehead and frowned, hands on hips, he eyed him with consternation. "Where are you going?"

Cloud put a hand on his shoulder, feeling every muscle of anxious tension in the young man. "Not far. I need to get information--"

"Without us."

"It's easier." Cloud clamped firmly on his upper arm. "Get some rest and eat while you can." Staring directly into Denzel's brooding eyes, and trying not to scowl, he said sternly, " _And do not wander off_."

Denzel pursed his lips in a rigid line and tilted his chin the barest inch.

Cloud walked to the door. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

 

~~ 7 ~~

 

There was a house on the outskirts of town that Cloud remembered from his childhood. Although the person who lived there now was not a former resident of the Nibelheim that Cloud grew up in. He walked up the little path, winding through the uncultivated jumble of wild plants growing over the stone steps and up the side of the house. He had been doing pick-ups for Markell Crogher for a few years and he knew well the business he was into, or more the hobby he was obsessed over. He wondered at times whether the man knew Yuffie. Definitely the two should never meet. He didn't know who he would be more worried about.

After a couple of knocks, and Cloud fervently hoping he was home, a weedy middle-aged man, opened the chipped plastered door. Giving Cloud the barest look, he peeked over Cloud's shoulder. His dark hair extended in all directions as if he had just gotten out of bed, and his navy overalls were creased and stained with green. "Cloud! Where's yer bike?"

Fenrir's thunderous approach always signaled his arrival. No wonder the man looked concerned. "I haven't got it today."

Markell, his head pushed past Cloud, looked up and down the laneway, which appeared devoid of people. He motioned with a flapping hand for Cloud to enter. Once the door closed behind them, he said, "My friend, have you a package for me?" He stared at Cloud's swords briefly. "You expecting trouble?"

"You can never be too sure." Even in the dusky light, Cloud could see the copious amounts of yellowing papers and books, and colorful paraphernalia amongst peculiar apparatuses that no longer worked, littering the front room. The chaotic mess didn't bother Markell in the least, or so it seemed, but Cloud was aware the man's real work took place downstairs, where he had working machines and other more useful equipment. Cloud began in a rush before he could start talking, "Markell, I've come for a favor--"

"You want tea?" The small man went through to the kitchen, Cloud followed, obligingly, and with his back to Cloud, Markell continued, "How is your wife and kids?"

Fearing Markell was going to ask about his family, as he always did, Cloud's neck tingled with anprehension. There was no point in contradicting him as he had done once in the past. And anyway, it had a nice sound to it. The truth was Cloud didn't mind hearing it. It reminded him that he and Tifa still hadn't made a formal commitment to each other. Not that he didn't want to make Tifa his wife, far from it, he had already been making plans... and she was his in every way anyway, except on paper. No, it was just that other things had gotten in the way... the Deepground assault, cleaning up Edge, the baby... his own nerves... and now this... he didn't want to consider he had left it too late... Cloud stumbled, "She... Tifa…" Suddenly he was unsure whether he would tell him the truth. The truth was harder to utter. He took a sharp breath and steeled himself to speak the words aloud. "...she and Marlene have been taken."

Markell stopped dead still, and turned to stare at him intently. A concerned frown slowly developed across his wrinkled brow and his mouth contorted in a perturbed line. "And you're going to find them?"

Cloud nodded. That was the plan.

"Guess you need something stronger than tea."

"No, really. I'm in a hurry." Nervously, Cloud entered the kitchen after Markell, dreading the state of the unclean room.

Ignoring Cloud's answer, Markell turned to a high row of shelves and reaching up, he gathered ingredients from a couple of enamel canisters. "I'll help if I can, just say the word."

"There is something…” Cloud eyed his sink jammed with unwashed dishes.

Knocking the plates aside in a clattering tumble, Markell filled the kettle. "You see that pump when you arrived?"

"Yeah, Shinra--" At least Rufus was doing something good for the planet and providing work for the people at Nibelheim. He couldn't complain about that.

Markell gave repeated pointed nods. "You heard of Gaia Explorations?" He took two mugs from the counter, one of which was chipped and both were quickly wiped with a damp frayed towel.

"It rings a bell." Cloud heard of companies popping up all over the planet from his travels.

"I'll tell you, that company has come here now and they're pushing me out of my claim." His fist slammed down on the counter, his face gleaming with pent up anger ready to be vented.

Cloud listened with vague interest. It was not unusual for Markell to rage at some offense, in fact he did it every time he did a pick-up. Markell shouldn't be so concerned about someone taking his quarry, the people of the planet didn't have a need for materia anymore. He would never say anything to the old guy though. After all, he had been digging under the earth for crystallized Life-stream for decades. It was what he did, what he loved.

"You want sugar?"

"Umm..."

Markell heaped two spoons in.

"Who is this company selling to?"

His face creased with a sly smile, as if Cloud had walked right into his well-planned melodrama. He lifted a finger and declared, "That's the prize problem. He ain't selling to no-one." The kettle squealed on the crusty blemished stovetop.

"He?" Now he was getting interested. "What do you mean?"

"I'm pretty sure I can bet my treasure away that the guy who runs the oil pump is the head of this exploration company." He poured boiling water into the mugs.

Cloud watched the steam float from the cups in a daze, his thoughts intent on what Rufus might possibly be doing. "Shinra... is digging for Life-stream?"

"Like I said, he's pushing me out. But I won't give up because of them." He shoved the mug into Cloud's gloved hand, forcing him to take hold.

"He's making materia?" Cloud knew Rufus wouldn't let it alone, but then again, maybe he couldn't talk. There was a reason Cloud was at Markell's after all.

"He must be. But he won't get much like this, not like the old days when they sucked it fresh out of the ground. Even then they copied it and made it artificial." He rubbed his hands together, and Cloud might have thought he was talking about gil with the hungry look in his eyes. "But no, this stuff is old Life-stream… the good stuff, the best. Potent." He shrugged. "It's difficult to work with though. But you keep it simple, none of these fancy concoctions to stuff it up."

Holding the mug, Cloud backed onto the counter, resting his back on his halter. "What's he planning on doing with it?"

Shrugging, Markell turned his lip down, appearing to have no genuine concern with that side of the discussion. "Who knows what goes on in the minds of corporate beasts? What did you want anyway? Something to eat?"

Cloud raised his hand at the proffered plate of... food, or something that might have been described as such. "No, thanks. But I do want a couple of other things."

Markell sucked noisily on his tea while nodding.

"What's the best way I can get underground?"

Abruptly, Markell spat his tea over the sink in a noisy spray. Wiping his dripping chin, he stared at him bug-eyed. "You want to go underground?"

His reaction made Cloud uneasy. "Yeah." He didn't think it would be that shocking, but then maybe he didn't know exactly what he was attempting to do.

"If you’re really serious about it, it's best you avoid Teeth Gap where the Gaia mob are. I'll give you my route. You want me to come with you? When you going?"

Cloud considered him with creased brow, it might be a good idea to have a guide, but he didn't want to endanger the man's life. "Before sunup."

"You want to go when it's dark?" he rubbed his grey stubbled chin. "It's a walk. Up past the reactor, down lookout ledge and you keep going down till you can't go anymore. There's a pass to the right, some flowering shrubs conceal it, go past them about ten feet and there's an opening. Once in you just head down, and you take the smaller opening. Whatever you do, don't let those bastards see you."

"I won't." Cloud slipped the cup around so he wasn't drinking over a stain. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't tea. Markell did say he was going to give him something other than tea. He was thankful right than that his body was immune to the affects of alcohol. Who knew what the old hermit scientist had put in his drink. "Have you seen anything strange down there over your travels? A city… or maybe some ruins?"

"What the hell? A city?!" he looked away, considering Cloud's words, and his calloused hand scratched through his hair. "I haven't seen what might be a city, but I've seen ruins. I always wondered where they came from. You know of a city?"

Surely if there was a city, someone like Markell would know about it. "I heard a rumor." He gave a heavy sigh.

Markell pondered him for a moment, his eyes glazing over with delight. "Imagine... a city. Anything's possible down there. Maybe I should be coming with you. Think of the treasure waiting to be discovered."

He was more like Yuffie than Cloud realized. "It could be dangerous. I don't know what I'll be facing. Can you fight?"

"You mean with a weapon?"

That was not an answer that would swing in Markell's favor. Cloud did not need someone he would feel obliged to protect. "I don't think so. Anything else?"

Markell scrunched up his face with a sour expression. "Mm, I do have to be more careful of monsters lately."

"More monsters?"

"That's why I keep good magic on me. And for the last few months it's gotten a hell of a lot brighter down there."

Due to his exceptional eye-sight, lack of light was never a problem, but it was good to know Denzel would be able to see clearly. "That's unusual?"

"You haven't been underground much, eh?"

He had been in the Nibelheim caves when he was younger on occasion, and than later on, during their journey across the Planet, but that was the extent of his underground experience. "Not lately..."

"How far you going?"

Cloud sighed and slouched against the counter, his sword scrapping on the wood floor. "I don't know. As far as I have to."

"Keep your eye on the track so you don't get lost."

"The track?"

"Yeah, the train track."

"A train track underground?" Cloud stared incredulously. "Where does it go?"

Markell pushed his lips to and fro in absent thought. "Don't know, but it must come out somewhere."

"Who made it?"

"The people who lived there long ago, I'm guessing." He butted in as Cloud opened his mouth to speak, "Don't ask me who, 'cause I don't know."

Cloud swiped his hand through his blond spikes, realizing how very little he knew about the goings on under the earth.

"What else you want?"

"I want to see your wares."

Pleasure flared up in Markell's small eyes and he bobbed up and down, his face shining with exhilaration. He motioned for Cloud to follow him to his basement. "Wait till you see my latest finds."

 

~~ 7 ~~

 

Later, Cloud entered the inn room made dull by the twilight sky. Shelke stood at the window, curtains open and Cait hopped on the back of the chair beside her, both of them gazing out at the town beyond. Cloud threw his gloves and small bag on the chair. He rubbed his temples with one hand, feeling the blood rising to his neck. "Okay, where is he?"

Shelke inclined her head out the window. "Out there."

Cait cried with a quiver, "He waltzed out, without a word. We tried to keep him here, didn't we Shelke? We did, Cloud, we did."

Cloud joined them at the window, and Shelke looked up at him, her eyes pleading. "He seemed upset."

His muscles tensed at the sight outside, and he moaned through his clenched teeth. "I'll go get him."

 


	20. The Walls Come Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very intense, moving chapter. Hope you continue enjoying reading after this!

 

**~~ Chapter 20 ~~**

 

 

Cloud caught hold of the ladder rung and climbed the stairs of the water tower slowly and without enthusiasm. The rickety steps, creaking under his heavy deliberate footfalls, made him think adults seldom visited the lofty platform. Denzel was looking skyward as Cloud walked the narrow gap to reach him. He had been angry that Denzel was outside, especially after he ordered him not to go anywhere. Why Tifa thought the kids paid attention to him, he had no idea. The older Denzel got the less he seemed to listen. Making his presence known, his austere tone was sharp in the serene air. "You really need to start listening to me." Having left his swords at the inn, he could comfortably lower himself alongside the teenager and he swung his legs over the edge with habitual ease. In the impromptu moment he realized he was exactly where he didn't want to be.

Denzel's response was gentle despite the reprimand in Cloud's voice. "I was just out here." His eyes were hidden by his chestnut-brown fringe feathering his face.

Cloud noticed the photograph in his hand. It was a picture Denzel had taken of Cloud, looking relaxed, resting his hand on Fenrir with Tifa leaning into him, and beside him, Marlene sat on the bike, her chin on his shoulder and smiling at the camera. Cloud rarely appeared in photos, so this one was special. Despite Denzel holding the touching scene, there seemed to be a wall of silence separating him from Cloud. It was a rare sight to see him this withdrawn. There had to be more going on than just Denzel wanting to be out in the night air.

Following Denzel's line of sight, Cloud stared straight ahead at the unending gloom stretching over the mountain range as the last rays diminished behind them, exposing the first twinkling light in the sky. One thing that hadn't changed in Nibelheim, the imposing mountains and the stark night sky.

Night dropped around them with swift fluency, concealing the roofs of the chimney stacked dwellings in cold darkness. It was the same vista of his boyhood years, burned into his abandoned memories. The same lonely view. Seeing that familiar lone star, unlocked neglected memories of freezing nights, of listening to the sweet tunes of a piano, and of yearning for acceptance, of dreams… it seemed a vain act, attempting to block those childhood emotions from breaching the surface. As soon as he had stepped onto the platform, he had stepped into discarded memories. Memories, waiting for his return.

Keeping his eyes ahead, Denzel spoke, his voice a croaking mumble, as if from a chafed throat. "Which house was yours?"

Cloud lifted his hand and pointed to their right at a two story white and green cottage. "That one."

Denzel turned his head slightly. The sweeping breeze brushed his hair away from his glistening eyes and taut, pale cheeks.

Cloud stiffened, bracing the planks with his hands, constraining his urge to flee from the place of undisclosed recollections as he looked his old home over, visualizing the details no longer present.

"Do you remember your dad?" Denzel's words were flat, blunt, as if they came of their own accord.

His unexpected query penetrated Cloud's reserved composure, making him uneasy, making him reminisce. Clearing his throat, he wavered, feeling inadequate, unable to give him what he really desired. "Hmm, not really." He decided to honor his searching questions with honesty. "I remember a secure presence in my life, a happy feeling. I was safe. Life was... right. Then - it all changed." His voice drained away and he muttered, "There wasn't that peace anymore." A lucid image of his mother flowed into his mind, making his heart ache at her loss in his life. His skin tingled, as he suddenly heard her voice again. Looking towards his old door, he could see her standing in the golden glow, waving and calling up to him, _Come in, where it's warm._ On entering his home, he would be enfolded in loving arms. His mother's love had always been present, but as he grew older, he noticed she was an isolated woman, not one to share anything about her own trials. She should never have died so prematurely and in such a heinous manner. He allowed those images to circle the periphery of his mind with clarity however grievous. Cloud reminisced on other upsetting memories, of life in the town, where he had always been on the outside looking in, never belonging. He continued, "...instead of contentment there was a burden of sadness I could sense but couldn't understand."

Denzel's head drooped and his expressionless face stared down at the photo. "Yeah...sadness."

Cloud had an instinctual sense there was an earnest hunger in Denzel for answers and he could only assume he was mulling over his words, perhaps thinking of his own deceased parents. Denzel would have been closer to his father than Cloud ever was to his. A stronger breeze whipped Cloud's long fringe across his cheek, and his tone became tender and hesitant, not certain if his probing would be wise. "And you?"

"I remember my dad. I wish though, I had known him. Known the person he was." Denzel sat upright, his chest expanding as he drew in an incisive breath. "I feel I've lived every type of life... with a family, on the streets, and than relying on the kindness of strangers, and now... this. He'd have a hard time believing where I am today."

"He'd be glad that you made it." Cloud cast a keen eye over the nearby mountains, but seeing further, to the destroyed streets of Midgar and even deeper into the catastrophic collapse of Sector 7 and the beginning of a boy's tragic circumstances. Denzel had made it, through the determination of his own will, his own gritty strength. It hadn't been easy for the young man. "He'd be proud."

The shadow of a murmur was all Cloud heard to say that Denzel acknowledged his words. He let the poignant silence linger.

Denzel's tenor turned mellow, and his eyes skirted the soft glow of the street below them, as residents switched on their lights. "Which is Tifa's house?"

"To the left." The house was similar to Cloud's but had a rustic front porch. The house was well-lit, but quiet. Unlike the days of his childhood, when there was the sound of music, fragmented at times, but Cloud didn't care, he would listen with wonder that she could learn and play such intricate songs.

"Are they like the ones from before?"

"Not exactly. We had a trail of roses up the wall and a garden around the side and front. There was a hedge..." Inhaling rapidly, he recalled the last time he saw it, it was burning. He was pushing his mind into territory he hadn't visited for too long. "And Tifa's... they had trees out the front, an orange tree. She would climb it." A vision of a young Tifa, midnight tresses streaming like a banner as she bounded across the lawn, leaping, swinging into the tree with enviable ease, forced a path into his recollections. He had stood back, watching her spirited play from a distance. He spoke aloud without realizing. "She laughed alot... it was mischievous, and her smile was... beautiful." It was the only way to describe it, and her. Still, it didn't seem enough.

"She talked a lot about this place. I gathered she missed it more than what she said." Denzel took a sharp intake of breath. "She said she watched you up here."

Surprised by his candid statement, Cloud turned intense eyes on him.

He continued at a more languid pace, "She said, she wanted to talk to you, but wasn't sure how."

Cloud felt miffed she had never said as much to him. "She told you that?" She was the only person he had _wanted_ to talk to... and couldn't. Did his introversion continue to shut her out, just as it did back than?

Denzel hunched his shoulders, making him appear small, like the child Cloud knew, like the child he still was in some ways. He mumbled, "She had a point at the time."

Suddenly recognizing the sag in the boy's composure and his throaty whisper, Cloud grasped the importance of letting him unearth his thoughts without letting his own regrets get in the way.

"She said we should never hold back what we are feeling becau-" Denzel gulped hastily and did not continue.

"... _because you may never get another chance to tell them ever again_." Cloud finished, recalling Tifa telling him the same thing. It saddened him in a way, that Tifa had regrets about that time, just as much as Cloud did. Two children who wanted to talk to each other, but didn't, because of their own shyness.

Denzel nodded. "What was Tifa like?"

Cloud let loose a short unexpected gasp. He took his time responding, letting his memories of Tifa amble in his mind. "Sweet. Energetic. Fearless. Friendly... everyone liked her, no, everyone _loved_ her. She had a kind word for everyone. She accepted people for who they were and... she smiled all the time." He considered his words carefully, but even Tifa had loss in her life just like Cloud and Denzel. "Except that day."

"When her mum died?" This time Denzel swiveled his face to study Cloud's eyes, turned vivid in the darkness and piercing.

His cutting question sent a tremor of anguish over Cloud's skin, as he wondered what he was going to ask next. Anyone else, he would have walked away. He gave one definite nod and stared down at the ground below them. "I thought I would never hear her laugh again, or hear her play her music. I was going to do anything I could to make her smile again. And I tried..." he faltered, recalling that mountain venture did more damage than any good, nearly costing her life.

"Yeah, I get that."

Cloud sensed another onerous revelation, unlocking the memories of that formidable day when everything changed. He felt compelled to share it with Denzel, who seemed to be struggling with his own sad past. His tone was mild and delivered with straightforward calm. "And then there was that other day," _that horrific day_ "when I thought she had died." The day he wanted to die as well, and he did in a way. Everything he was became misplaced, even his memories of who he was. His physical vision, his muscles, his senses, the very core of who he was had been tampered with so severely that he was lost. If it hadn't been for Zack... his chest constricted and he cringed at the contemplation of what could have been. But Tifa's presumed death was intolerable and the agony from that was worse than the wound from Sephiroth. And later on, the very one to restore his damaged psyche would be Tifa.

"The day the town burned down?"

"Amongst other things."

Denzel nodded slowly, but remained silent. Perhaps even he was too apprehensive to bring up all the trauma of that day.

Cloud became uneasy, contemplating his actions on that day. He still wondered how he had the courage to attack Sephiroth. He could only reason it had been the sight of Tifa's broken body. "She's a survivor. Maybe she hasn't changed much. Perhaps she's even more determined, stronger." The circumstances of life meant she had to be.

"...she still cares..."

It was one of the traits Cloud loved about her. She had the ability to look after anyone who came within a yard of her sensitive nature. "She has a knack for drawing in the down-trodden, the lost."

Denzel whispered, "Like me."

"And _me_." It was a weak sound against his parched lips.

They shared a solemn hush, as both were occupied with their own private thoughts of loss. All his hindering self-doubts yelled at Cloud to get down, get moving, before... - But Cloud wasn't that helpless kid anymore. This forthright discussion wasn't about him or even his memories. Denzel needed someone, he needed Cloud.

"I should have known this would happen," Denzel's voice cracked, breaking the reflective mood. "It's my fault." Before Cloud could grasp what he meant, Denzel rasped, "It always happens... the people I care about don't stay. It never lasts. I got too happy and now…" he lamented, wiping his tear-filled eyes with the back of his hand. "…it's gone. _They've_ gone."

Now Cloud understood. He had been too wrapped up in his own pain to notice the pressure that had been building in Denzel. Presently, he could see it breaking to the surface in vulnerable waves of sorrow. It wasn't simply Tifa and Marlene affecting Denzel, but years of burdensome heartache trailing behind him. Denzel had no one else on the planet, except Tifa, Marlene, and him. He sensed his own heart plummet at the young man's gut-wrenching confessions.

Denzel's normally cheery expression contorted with anguish as he attempted to dam the weeping, it only made him convulse with soundless crying beyond the boy's ability to control. "Everyone leaves me-" Clutching the photo in one hand, his closed palms wiped at the tears flowing without restraint. "...in the end... " He uttered through a muted gasp, "...there's no one..."

It dawned on Cloud, had Denzel been worried that he would leave him? Leave like he did when Denzel first came to them? His throat tightened with remorse and clenching his hand in his lap, he sighed, wishing he could say more and stop the hurt. He wanted to share his tears, but, that was not what Denzel needed right than. He could see Tifa's stern gaze, hear her affirming words, _Step up. Be there for the kids, they need you whether you believe it or not._ Bringing one arm around Denzel's back, he gripped his slender shoulder, gathering him close. The other hand, he flattened on the teenager's head and gave a reassuring rub. Letting him cry, he lowered him to the curve of his shoulder in a steady comforting embrace to calm his shuddering body. "It's not your fault." He breathed deep and made his voice solid, definite. "Not your fault."

"Marlene is my sister." He wept his words out in a raw mess. "I miss her - I miss Tifa." Tears continued and he trembled under Cloud's arm and sounding incredulous, he moaned, "And now... I'm... crying."

Cloud blew out a weary gust of air. "I miss them too." His tension dissipated, knowing that Denzel had finally revealed the essence of his misery. His voice was soothing as he whispered, "Tifa and Marlene have that affect on me too." He had already shed his own tears.

Denzel's attempted laugh was a gasping snuffle.

The boy's open grief was breaking Cloud's heart and echoing his own inner struggle to weep with sorrow. But because of his control and Denzel's need, he was better able to find the words they both needed. Keeping him in a fixed hold, he murmured his heartfelt sentiment against Denzel's temple, "We aren't going to give up searching for them." Swiping his wet cheeks with his shirt, Denzel sniffed, and nodded under Cloud's protective warmth. With all the affection Cloud had for the boy, he said with sincere weight, "And I won't be going anywhere either. I can promise you that."

 

~ ~ 7 ~ ~

 

 

Later, once Cloud and Denzel were back in their room, Cloud pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and opened the bag he had brought in earlier. Denzel reclined on the headboard, stretching his legs along the bed and leaving his boots to hang off the edge. Cait, grinning inanely, sat crossed leg at the other end while Shelke sat watching them all from the parallel bed. Cloud could see Denzel's red rimmed eyes that he tried to hide behind his dangling fringe. The teenager's laid-back disposition belied how upset he was. He doubted whether Shelke and Cait would see it through his currently laid-back attitude.

Carefully, Cloud took out the spheres of materia he had purchased. Denzel sat up straight and leaned forward at the sight of them. "Denzel, have you had any experience with materia at WRO?" He reached for Denzel's bag and the smaller attachment.

Denzel watched him lift up his pack from WRO. "It's not standard training for someone of my level."

Shelke shook her head. "Materia use is no longer standard at all."

Denzel eyed her with a frown. "But, someone must be--" he stopped and became flustered. "I've seen it on the simulations."

Cloud's eyes skipped between them. "There's no need for materia training. Shouldn't be. But it doesn't hurt to know the basics." He unzipped Denzel's bag and removed the glassy baubles of materia and put them next to the smaller ones that had more or less come straight out of the earth. The difference between the natural and the artificial materia was significant and surprising.

Denzel picked up a sphere of materia half the size of his finger. It had multiple edges, yet it was smooth like a gemstone. He stared intently, admiring the rich depth of color. "This is materia?"

"Yes. It's denser. Home-refined." Cloud studied the materia laid out on the flowered coverlet.

"I know the basics," Denzel shifted restlessly, slanting the materia gently in his hand. "The theory."

Cloud lowered his brow, knowingly. "Right. You tried it on the Sim?"

"Kinda... but..."

"It didn't work." Cloud let his grin escape.

"It never works," he cried with frustration. "It doesn't matter how much I manipulate the code." He fell back on the board with a thud, letting the materia fall from his palm to rest with the others.

"Maybe you're just not meant for magic, laddie." Cait yawned and stretched across the bed, appearing to have no interest in the materia whatsoever.

Denzel glared at him.

Shelke directed a piecing stare at Denzel. "You do not have the technical knowledge to accurately evaluate the affects of the materia in that fashion. The variables are too complex."

Denzel turned his glare on Shelke.

Ignoring him, she went on, "and your Spirit Energy has not been calculated or even assessed."

Denzel turned his lip up. "I gathered as much, but I thought I could--"

"Fudge it?" Cait suggested.

"No." Denzel crossed his arms fiercely. "Pretend, maybe."

Cloud softly flicked his head, his eyes darting between Shelke and Denzel. "Shelke does have a point. Until you use materia you won't know what you have within your Spirit, but, it's not just that."

"I thought I could get around that." Denzel huffed. "I attempted factoring that in."

"Even so, I'm not sure that would work." Cloud stared thoughtfully at him.

Denzel moved under his direct gaze, looking more worried than irritated. He reached for another materia sphere, this one a plush crimson.

"You're already carrying a lot of materia on you," Cloud finally told him. He knew he would one day, but it never seemed important for Denzel to know.

Denzel, losing interest in the materia rolling on his palm, raised his brow and snapped his head up to see Cloud observing him. "Huh? I have?"

Cait and Shelke were also looking Denzel up and down, wide-eyed.

Cloud inclined his head, a satisfied glint lighting his eyes. "In your belt and your amulet."

With his free hand, Denzel dug out from under his black shirt, his chunky silver amulet that rested below his throat. His fingers caressed the polished wolf face, tied with leather around his neck. It was so comfortable he hardly noticed its presence, although its sentimental value was always near his heart and priceless. Then his hand roamed to his waist and over the buckle of the double looped belt, as if feeling it for the first time, even though he'd had it for a couple of years. He looked down at it. It didn't appear any different to any other belt he had seen before. He looked back to Cloud.

"That's right." Cloud had given him the amulet after the Deepground attack on Edge. He had one made for Marlene as well, although that was more on a delicate scale. Deepground had come too close to home and his family had been in danger on two occasions too many before they were finally evacuated along with the majority of Edge. It had given him no end of worry, thinking something might happen to them. He had reacted in the only way he knew, providing protection for them when he wasn't there himself. The belt, he had in his possession for years, since his journey to save the Planet. Cloud had no real use for it. When Denzel was old enough and big enough to fit it, he passed it on to him.

"Well, there you go, Denzel, my lad." Cait grinned at him. "That's why you can't work this Sim device."

Denzel lifted the silver wolf, straining his neck to get a better look. "How cool. And I thought it was just a pendant." He added, sheepishly, "A special one though."

"No, not just a pendant." Although it's true significance was far more important to Cloud.

"What do they do? Oh, wait, does that mean I'm not as good as what I thought I was?" A semi-pout fought with a look of glee forming on his face.

Shelke shook her head at him with disdain. "What makes you think you're so good anyway?"

His comment had Cloud smiling. "Yeah, probably. It has some status affects that took some time in finding." He had spent a good deal of gil and time over his travels, collecting the magic and then getting the items crafted. "A few things, like Speed, Strength, Vitality. Protection against some status'." His mouth curved, recalling the affects. "Luck."

Cait chuckled, pointing at Denzel. "This one is going to need it!"

Shelke gazed at Denzel with fascination. "It's no surprise you can't use materia in the Sim. It can't calculate _you_."

Denzel's fingers continued to wander over his necklace, and his voice was soft. "And Marlene has her bracelet?"

Marlene wore a similar wolf, but smaller and on a corded silver bangle. "Also, newly crafted earrings." Cloud frowned and muttered, "Although, from what I've learned recently, I wish I had chosen different elements."

"Yeah, I guess she would need m-"

Cloud broke through mid-sentence. "What she does have will help, wherever she may be."

"And Tifa?"

"Tifa..." Cloud knew Denzel asked because of his concern for them, but he furrowed his brow, becoming downcast at the mention of her name. "Tifa has my ring." Recalling the instance he gave it to her, he did not tell her what it was imbued with. She found out on her own eventually. "And her earring is hers. It's special too. Unique."

"You did all that?" Denzel grinned like an over excited child.

His business definitely had its advantages. He was making contacts all over the planet and he knew where the best trade and craftsmen were located. But with all the places and people he knew, he knew nothing about Deepground's whereabouts, or had even heard any rumors about them.

Denzel went on, "But what about you?"

"I haven't needed materia for awhile." Cloud spoke reluctantly, not wishing to divulge how truly different he was from other human beings. "My body regenerates. I have an exceptional resistance to damage, and I have those," he nodded towards his one-of-a-kind swords in the halter, "and some handy limit breaks."

Denzel stared, his eyes blinking in idolizing awe.

Cloud's eyes darted between them all, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "That's not to say I wouldn't use materia if there was a need. I do have some materia on me." He tapped his wolf broach that matched Denzel's amulet.

"Yes?" Denzel breathed deep. "What's it do?"

"Mainly, it has a materia called Cover." It had proved its usefulness on more than a few occasions. "It's unpredictable, but when it works I can take someone else's damage or stop it completely. It's a relief." He gave a prolonged sigh. "Wish it would work every time."

"I don't even get how that works." Denzel stared at Cloud's emblem with bewilderment.

"I'm not entirely sure myself." Cloud smiled at him. "I like to think it's the highest form of luck. It certainly feels like luck." He picked up a light green ball of materia and examined it closely. "Pass me your weapon."

Denzel pulled out his blade from the halter, hanging on the bed post and put it in Cloud's outstretched hand. Cloud lay the impressive looking weapon across his legs.

Shelke tilted her head at Denzel, a small grin played on her lips. "I still can't believe you have a weapon like Weiss'."

Denzel shrugged. "It's no biggy."

"Except you stole it," Cloud chastised, with a raised blond brow, and he turned back to the sword, in particular the trigger side of the hilt. He flipped a compartment open, so well-designed it was hardly noticeable, revealing five square spaces. "This is a powerful weapon." Four of the spaces were empty, and the fifth was covered by a yellow transparency. "I can't overload you with too much materia or it won't help at all." He rested the smooth ball on the center of one space. It frizzled and disappeared into the hole, fusing with the blade in a flash of jade.

Denzel watched, excitement glazing his eyes. "And that does?"

"That one was a Barrier and I want you to remember to use it." He made his voice as stern as he could. Cloud took a smaller emerald gem materia from the natural pile.

"Okay." Denzel leaned forward, a hungry look in his eyes. "That one's not Cure, is it?"

Cloud rolled his eyes at him. "It's not. Maybe it should be."

Denzel waved his hand. "No."

Shelke smiled coyly at him and Cait threw his head in his hands with dramatic despair.

"I've chosen Fire." Cloud tentatively pushed it into the surface of the gap. The blade flashed a brilliant green and then was simply a blade again. "The other one I put in before is an affect on the weapon itself, but the Fire, you need to activate yourself. Now do not over do it. Until you know how much energy you have, you don't know how far you can push it."

"But the more I use it, the better I get, right?"

"Right. But that will do for now." Cloud passed the weapon back and sifted through the materia, checking each one. His fingers settled on a yellow bauble, and he considered it for a few moments, before looking up at Denzel.

Denzel turned his mouth down in puzzlement.

Taking his hand from that one, he picked up a faded jade materia from the natural pile. "Shelke, you can take this one." He tossed it into her open hand.

She swiveled it around in front of her eyes and placed it in her belt.

"You have enough on you?" Cloud asked her.

"I've not discarded any of my materia." Shelke eyed the materia on the bed, after a moment she picked up an aqua bulb. "But, I could use this."

"Good." Cloud looked to Cait. "Cait?"

Cait woke with a start and rubbed his eyes. "What? Materia? I don't need your materia! I am the Great Cait Sith, Master of Mystery, I am the Grand Aristocat of Providence" He stepped nearer the assorted colors on the bed. "Oooh, dear, is that...?" He fondled a light indigo ball, and bringing it up to his nose, he breathed deep. "Ah, I'll take it."

"Knew you'd be interested in something." Cloud put aside three of the irregular shaped materia and what was left he carefully placed in the one bag. After packing them away, he gave the bag to Shelke and reached for his gloves. He slid them back on his hands, with everyone watching him, and held up one of the natural materia he had chosen, for Denzel to see. " _This_ is Cure materia, but it has some added properties, apparently." He pushed it into the band around the wrist of his glove, causing it to light up briefly. "And this other one-" It was a purple gem sphere, a new type he had never seen before, and one that Markell had discovered. "- let's hope I don't have to use it" - because Markell wasn't entirely sure how reliable it was, but what could Cloud expect from an intrepid scientist-come-inventor. The single red materia remaining, he dropped into his pants pocket.

The room had fallen silent at his somber words, and all eyes were fixed on him.

Cloud looked at all of them in turn. "It's best to get organized now, because we won't be staying here long before we will be on the move. We don't know what we will be facing, or when, or even where." He sighed, his eyes growing dark as he considered his words. He could only speak for himself. "But _I_ will not stop until I find them."

Denzel lifted his clenched fist. "Neither will I."

Shelke nodded curtly, her mouth forming a rigid line.

"We're off to save the girls!" Cait bopped up and down. "Where to first? The core of all that is corrupt in this world?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure what we will find there. That place has been gone over a few times, Deepground included." Cloud leaned back in his chair. "Any sort of information would be useful. I still haven't been able to get Vincent. I thought he might be able to tell us who this professor is."

Denzel said, "I hope he's okay."

"It's not unusual for him to be off air. Anyone else I'd be worried." But it would be helpful if he could at least return his messages. Cloud didn't think he was ever _that_ bad at returning phone calls. But then again-and he frowned, recalling all those voice messages he had to delete.

"Vincent…" Shelke's small voice caught their attention and at the mention of his name, she looked over their heads with a dreamy gaze. "I might be able to help in this regard. I still have Doctor Crescent's fragmented memories. Perhaps I can sense this professor's resonance when I visit the mansion. Although Vincent would be a great help at stimulating Lucrecia's memories."

Cloud pursed his lips with a hint of delight. "Good. We'll go shortly and hope Vincent calls soon. Vincent said he entered by the sewer--"

Cait wailed, "Save me, Gaia! Not the fecal entry!" and he swooned in a circle.

Denzel cringed, "Tell me we're not."

It was not Cloud's favored choice and he held back a laugh at the two of them, while Shelke stared at them with confusion. Obviously she didn't care a bit. He went on, "because Deepground had infiltrated the mansion. I don't think we need to worry about that. I haven't seen any movement up there."

Denzel threw his head back, hitting the wall, relieved.

"We'll go around the back. As soon as we get our things together we'll leave." Cloud paused, contemplating them all. "And then I know a route that will take us underground, later."

 


	21. Into the Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I wonder if anyone is still reading this... I've been bogged down with writers block and just life stuff. Still trying to post this. Hope you enjoy.

**~~ Chapter 21 ~~**

 

 

After they climbed the wall of the mansion compound without any misadventure, Cloud led the group under a tranquil night sky across the perimeter. They kept to the shadows while passing the courtyard. He could almost pretend they were having a pleasant midnight stroll and not headed towards an evil den tainted with decades of people's sufferings, his included. Cloud had sensed no movement, nor any presence nearby. It was a good sign. Maybe they could get in, look around, do whatever it was they could do and get out without any trouble. The more he considered it, the more he questioned what they could find that would be of help, or was it what he didn't want to find.

At the back of the mansion, Cloud pushed down on the handle to find it locked. Not a surprise. He looked through a dirty pane of the glass paneled door, contemplating the best way to destroy the security mechanisms with as little noise as possible.

A couple of doors down, Denzel creaked one ajar. "Here."

Cloud stepped through the door after Denzel and Shelke. A pungent acerbic odor emanated from under their feet, permeating the floor boards. As they walked into the main hall it seemed that even the walls exuded the mordant stench. The stringent smell aggravated his nostrils and he breathed shallow of the poisonous air. He doubted whether the others could smell the bitter scent as strongly as he.

Cait stood still, legs wide apart and his tiny hands on his waist. "What a bleedin' mess this is." Demolished furniture, ripped carpeting, and debris from the upper floors and ceiling lay in sprawled heaps under the gloomy tinge of a moonlit night.

"This place sure is overrated." Denzel stepped over a smashed wooden beam.

At the sight of the annihilation, Cloud was seriously beginning to doubt they would find anything important. The place looked trashed. But, he did know they weren't alone, he could sense... his right hand touched on his main sword at his back, slowly easing it out. Aside from the stench of decades of lab research he could smell another odor, similar to metal and sweat, and something living.

Shelke had stopped in the middle of the room, and looking up at the once colorful picture glass panes, she stared, entranced. "This place..." she paused, taking in the whole room "is full of memories." Her eyes shimmered into glowing amber and she gasped as if she were choking. "Strong. Overpowering."

Denzel came to stand beside her and watched the look of wonder grip her face as she regained her breath. "Shelke?"

Cloud gave them a brief glance before turning his attention to the stair. Scanning the shadows on the next level, he could sense something watching them. The smell of feverish sweat left a sick trace in the air.

Shelke clasped her hands together at her chest and spoke faintly, yet with resolution. "I must tell him."

"Tell him?" Denzel waved his hand in front of her eyes and received no response. " _Who?_ "

Staring straight ahead, she ignored his question and him.

Cait dashed over to her, singing, "She-elke?"

"I must be strong." Shelke's unusual demure voice was enough to make them all concerned. "I _must_ tell him."

Cloud, his back to them, continued piercing the depths above, searching for the entity he could sense but not see. "She's sunk into memories." He could certainly understand that. "It's this place. She's walked right into it."

Denzel, creasing his brow, gazed at the decrepit surroundings that once upon a time would have been an opulent manor house. "She did say she needed stimulation."

Fisting her hands at her sides, her whole body went rigid and she stamped her small foot and lowered her head.

"But this...," Denzel said, "she's living it."

Cait attempted hopping up to her shoulder. "I presume she's in the head of doc-Aaaaarrh!" With an alarmed shriek, he careened off to the side as Cloud bumped him out of his way. Cloud had caught a movement on the upper balcony seconds before the creature delivered a whirling volley of blades towards them. The blades flicked against his defending sword and spun back to where they came from.

Shelke, oblivious, stood with her back to the threat above, staring down at her feet.

Denzel reached for his weapon, his eyes skipping between the thing standing on the railing and Shelke. "Oh, hell, even that hasn't knocked her out of it."

Eyeing the creature's alert perching, Cloud prepared for another flight of blades. He had never seen any monster like it. At least four feet taller than an average human, it had a dark spindly body, clothed in black. Claw like appendages for arms, that were currently swinging in an unnatural rotation, and from these there appeared to be swords hanging and at the ready. Hair-like spikes poked up and out from beneath large bug like goggles that left a long lipless mouth exposed. It was no ordinary monster. With unexpected speed, the blades from the monster's arm spun straight at them. Cloud stood in front of Shelke and cried, "Move, Denzel." His command jolted Denzel and Cait out of their shock.

Denzel half leaped, half fell from the trajectory of the swords. One whizzed over his head and flew back to ring the creature's arm while the second blade hit Cloud's sword again with a deflecting clang. Not being affected by the obstacle, it circled back to where it came from. Amid the blades returning to the creature, Cloud separated his swords as the thing raced at them with incredible speed.

At the same time, Shelke looked ahead, muttering, "I will be strong." Hands clenched at her sides, she stomped towards a room on the right and away from the creature assailing them.

Cloud found himself suddenly parrying against powerful pincer hands with lightning speed. A glimmer of green shielding encircled the monster briefly. Without looking behind him, he ordered, "Denzel, stay with Shelke."

"Right." Denzel rushed after her with a hesitant glance over his shoulder.

Matching his speed with the twisting arms, Cloud, a sword in each hand, met the creature blow for blow. Cait had summoned his mog and came from behind with an arrogant shout. Cloud didn't know what Cait was doing, but at least it provided a good diversion. The monster jumped aside, its claws ramming at the mog who was thumping it. Cloud attacked from the monster's right side, dodging the knives going full speed at him. His sword clashed with the hardened claw, and he forced his weapon down and around, extending to reach its upper arm. The supernatural shielding gave it some protection but not enough against the strength he was putting into the cut.

The creature growled at the hit. As if sensing its vulnerable position, it jumped high and sent another onslaught of rotating blades. Cait and the mog narrowly dodged the full brunt of the attack. Yet the mog's leg caught a knife, and Cait gave a warbled cry as he was tossed afar.

Cloud felt his frustration growing at not being able to lock onto the creature due to its alarming speed. But it was more impatience than anything else, at leaving Denzel and Shelke. He was about to pounce after the creature when a wave of invisible energy pushed against his body. It would have propelled him backwards if he hadn't ground his feet on the spot. As it was, Cait and the mog sailed across the floor. He had to wonder, what sort of creature was he fighting? Taking a running leap, he landed on the balcony already swinging his weapons against the extended scissor-like claws, snapping at him as it backed away from his reach. The appendages were like a black hardened shell, impervious to his strikes that were increasing with intensity. Whatever the monster was, it was strong. The pincer arms rotated at a fierce pace and in discordant directions. Cloud forced it along the first floor mezzanine, using a back blade in his right hand as a defense against the pivoting arm. The defender blade, with the attachment, he used to cleave past the claw, aiming at the creature's torso. For all its fast attacks, Cloud was becoming familiar with its movements. It was the sudden spinning swords, coming at unpredictable intervals that caused the most worry.

The creature sprang back and up the short flight of stairs. Out from Cloud's dangerous thrusts, it had some advantage. Following straight after, Cloud chased it up the second level balcony. Now, he just wanted to stop the damn thing and find Denzel and Shelke. His irritation was escalating, along with it, a burdening power throbbed in his limbs. He was ready to end the fight before the thing was able to get away. Interlocking his swords together, he jumped up and his sword landed with impact on the monster's chest. There was a strangled cry and a heavy pant from a human mouth. The creature, staggering back, withdrew its arms as if guarding its body, and keeping its concealed eyes on Cloud, it vaulted back and up.

Cloud scowled at the monster, leaping up to the ceiling. It seemed to disappear past the beams and into dingy shadows above. He contemplated trailing it, but thought better of that idea when a tranquil silence fell upon the main hall. There was no sound at all from the rooms below. He leaped over the balustrade to the ground. Not even Cait was present. Perhaps he had gone after Denzel and Shelke. But with Cait anything was possible.

He gave one last look up to the rafters having a feeling he would see that monster again, even though he had done a fair amount of damage to it. Its reaction to his attack was not what he expected, and neither was its sudden human scent, that emerged when he smashed it down. Separating his sword again, he followed the path Shelke and Denzel had taken.

 

~~ 7 ~~

 

 

 

Denzel, leaving behind the commotion of the main hall, hurried to catch up with Shelke. Not that there was anything he could do to help her, he couldn't even guess what was going on in her head. All he could do was watch and maybe stop her from getting hurt.

The room was cloaked in eerie shadows, but enough light came from the tall windows to see an antique oval table. Frail looking chairs, not used in years, were grey with dust. It was quiet. He could almost say it was peaceful, apart from the hectic chiming of swords and metal outside and Shelke's disturbing breathless mumbling. Walking to the table, her lips motioned soundlessly. With her palms open, she raised her hands, and turned her mouth down pleadingly.

Denzel stared, astounded at the traumatic transformation on her face. Her head moved to the left, and her mouth formed words, as if she spoke to another person in the room. After a moment, her face blazed red and her eyelids flickered erratically. He could not discern whether it was anger or embarrassment.

"No." Shelke's real pain-filled cry of anguish jerked him to attention. Listing suddenly, she pitched a heavy hand on the table, her body trembling. She nearly crumbled to her knees, except for the support of the table.

Denzel stiffened, ready to catch her incase she fainted for some unknown reason. "What the hell is going on?"

Shelke spoke incoherently before stumbling away and past him. Righting herself, she clutched at her chest. With tears streaming down her cheeks, she hobbled towards the wall at the far side of the room.

He trailed after her. Witnessing her unfettered tears frightened him more than the fear of any surprise monsters. He grumbled, "What am I supposed to do with you?"

She stopped short at the fireplace. Leaning her hand up by the ledge, she swayed precariously and swiveled her face to look across to the table once more. Her eyes, still gleaming with a burnt orange, and awash with unchecked tears, stared through Denzel at some distant position, or more likely a person who existed long ago. She swallowed hard and then formed one last remark. "It's not about research anymore. All you want is power." She bowed her face, and choked back a tearful gasp.

Denzel inclined his face inches from hers, too curious to let her words escape his hearing.

"I... don't want..." she stifled a sob "...that sort of power... anymore." Her fingers searched along the paneling and pressing one in particular, a part of the wall slid open, revealing a dark narrow space.

"Great, a secret passage. I should have known."

Shelke walked in. Denzel had to squeeze in quickly behind her, nearly knocking her down the curved staircase as did so. She flicked a switch, lighting up the stairwell. At least Denzel could see now, because Shelke didn't have to worry about things like that with her enhanced vision, he sighed with envy. She pushed another button, closing the door behind them, and started dashing down the stairs, crying with her hands hiding her tears.

"No, you don't." Denzel pressed the same button, and the door swished open again. He followed her down, to wherever she had to get to so fast. Dense stone walls made the air icy in the basement corridor. Denzel shivered, not liking that they were getting so far away and that Shelke was still in her synaptic mind trance, or whatever she might call it. Finally they came to an open door and a set of steps down.

Shelke nearly tripped over her feet in her rush to get to the far side of the room and more specifically the computer system.

Denzel took a sharp gulp of stale air, as he looked the lab over in awe of the discovery. A large tank fascinated him and he drew near to examine the solidifying green substance within. A cloudy grey tinge merged with the green, unlike what he had ever seen of the condensed Life-stream before. It had probably been in the tank for years. Close by it, was what he could only assume was an operating table. The thought of what might have happened on it gave him the creeps.

"What are you kids doing in here?"

The feminine voice shook Denzel out of his ruminations. The female, watching from the doorway, startled him so much he stared agape for moments before slipping his hand backwards to his weapon. _Kids?_ He cast an abrupt peek at Shelke, disappointed she didn't get to hear that. He narrowed his eyes at the pretty redhead, dressed in black fatigues and tight black sweater.

Also narrowing her eyes, the woman was quicker to grasp the weapon at her back. "Answer me."

"I don't have to answer anything." His eyes took in her attire, two belts looped over her shoulders and chest had a plentiful supply of an awful lot of throwing stars. "It's none of your business."

"You're got a big mouth for a kid." She pulled out the weapon at her back, revealing an oversized shuriken.

"No. I don't like people being nosey." His blade glided smoothly from his holster and he held it down, attempting to look relaxed.

The woman's face reddened and her lip curled in sudden anger. He was making her mad and he didn't care, except for that weapon she was now directing at him, neck height. Behind them, Shelke, ignorant to the newcomer, typed furiously on the keypad. Columns of text stalled on the screen, and banging on the keys, she cried in frustration. A completely out of character reaction for the computer genius.

The redhead peered past Denzel and lowered her brow at Shelke. "Hey, kid!"

Denzel's cheeks puffed out as he held in his guffaw. "She won't answer and besides she wouldn't respond well to that."

"What's she doing?"

Shelke violently stood, sending her chair toppling to the floor and she raced over to the empty table. He really had no idea what Shelke was doing. Keeping his eyes on the stranger, he noticed she was not unattractive, with her red curls falling around her shoulders and light hazel eyes. "Why does that matter to you?"

"She's playing with stuff that doesn't belong to her."

"Technically that's not quite true, at this moment."

"Whatever." She raised her gloved hand. "I'm going to stop her."

He didn't think she would understand, he could hardly understand it himself. "I don't think so." Pointing his blade at the stranger, he pressed the trigger. A blast of white lightning energy surged towards her. She dodged the blazing burst that went through the open door and exploded on the corridor wall in a fantastic flash of power.

"Oh, shit," Denzel muttered, forgetting how strong his weapon was now.

The redhead gave a brief glance at the blackened crumbling wall before glaring at Denzel. Reacting with reflective speed she threw her shuriken at him.

He ducked and watched the weapon return to the woman's waiting hand. "This is familiar." At least she wasn't a red scaled monster talking about some Crimson Army, but that weapon was no less lethal.

With her off-hand, she fired off her pointy stars in fast accurate succession. "You don't know who you're messing with."

He had to stand to at least block the sharp weapons. "You could always tell me." Fixing an alert eye on her hands, he was fast enough to deflect the smaller blades, but not all of them. He resisted crying out when one sliced into his arm.

With her hand jammed with the deadly shurikens, she raised it and her glove glowed a faint green. "You think you're so smart."

Denzel ran at her, ready to fire again. "I'm not even trying."

She defended against his incoming sword with her main shuriken, scowling darkly at his weapon, she growled, "You're not going to shoot that _thing_ in _here_?"

A dusty cobwebbed shelf behind them was laden with volumes, years of research, evidence of abuse. _Shit_. He slashed at her, changing his direction. At least he was close enough that she couldn't use those stupid throwing stars. Shelke suddenly dashed over to the wall and reaching up, she pressed on a keypad. A hidden door slid open and dead air chilled the room. Shelke walked through and away.

The woman saw it too. They continued clashing blade against Shuriken. Her blade cut cleanly into his flesh, making him flinch, but the pain caused him to remember his materia. Hoping he could manage it in the heat of a fight, he concentrated on the command and after seconds a faint green covered his body momentarily. Increasing his speed, he drove into her space, trying to keep out of her blades diameter. Under the strain of her forceful blows, he had to make a choice whether to follow Shelke or stay. He hesitated, too long. The redhead's hand shimmered again and he was stopped in his tracks and falling to his knees. Damn, he could sense his body slowing, but, he could still fight it at least, maybe that Barrier really was helpful. As he lowered, he punched her in the gut with a favored Tifa special. In his weakened state it wasn't enough to floor her, but she cringed and bent over. Trying to recover, she held her weapon at the base of his neck. Feeling the two sharp edges touching his skin, he remained motionless, not that he could move a great deal now anyway.

“Now,” She wheezed by his face, "Tell me what you are doing here?"

"He doesn't have to tell you anything."

The woman gasped at the voice and the presence of the newcomer to the lab. Denzel glanced up and behind to see Cloud with one of his small blades suspended by her neck. His other, larger sword, he held, resting the tip on the stone floor. How did Cloud arrive so silently? Denzel hadn't noticed at all, but it was the figure slinking up beside Cloud that had Denzel worried.

The third person, an older man, extended his arm and positioned a bulky pistol inches from Cloud's left temple. His voice deep and smooth, he stated, "You better rethink that remark."

Consternation crossed Cloud's face, but he remained fixed on the redhead, not even glancing at the weapon or the man holding it.

From behind the man came Shelke's child voice, intensifying the wired situation, and it was the real Shelke once more. "I've a saber at your vital organ, and one ready at your neck. You better not do anything hasty."

 


	22. Shared Intel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay! I keep forgetting to post chapters :( Hope you continue to enjoy

**Revised 13/9/16**

 

* * *

 

 

**~ 22 ~**

**SHARED INTEL**

 

Lucrecia Crescent came to a sudden stop in the main hall of the mansion and grasped her reeling stomach. She could not tell whether it was nerves or the nausea that often incapacitated her of late. Despite the drain on her body, she kept pushing herself to work harder. Due to her exertion, she shuffled around the mansion, shaking and trembling at times, but not willing to give up. The grand old house had become a lonely quiet place. She recalled a time when it had brought her happiness, in the early days when her career in the Research Department was an adventure into the unknown; when knowledge filled the void and satisfied her yearnings for a purpose filled life.

Looking up at the exquisite colored panes, she noticed the dust, the cobwebs, and the stain of a house no longer cared for. She saw the stain her own life was leaving behind, and she hated it. Her high intelligence counted for nothing and had proved worthless in the end. After all the years gaining knowledge, she was still as timid as ever. A shy girl who devoted too much of her heart to searching for answers to the mysteries of the universe. All she wanted now was her child. He would be her life, her greatest success. Her brokenness would be mended through her devotion to his upbringing for the short duration of her life. Her love for him would fill the hole, perhaps make up for past mistakes.

The sick sensation petered out and she clutched her arms and shivered despite the room being warm. Her chest constricted as she stared towards the Board Room, working up the courage to enter. At this crucial time it could go terribly wrong, and if it did, what than? Had she the strength to do what she must? "I must tell him," she muttered, and again, attempting to encourage herself. She had demanded this same request from him previously, and he had relented then as if it were a game. Sick cruel games were not unusual for him. Finally, coming to a firm resolve, she marched towards the room. Stopping at the sound of muffled voices within, she listened to a man yelling. She frowned, staring at the door, clenching and unclenching her hands. They were arguing again. What could it be this time? She stepped back from the door. But no, she couldn't back away, not now

A high pitched nasally voice spoke defiantly. A voice she had come to detest. "If you disagree with this project than it is time to retire, old man."

There followed an even-toned response she could not hear. She took the pause as an opportunity to knock.

“What is it?" The grating voice shouted.

She opened the door and stepped in. Nervously, she shut the door behind her.

Standing, a curly-black-haired man, looked at her with a grim expression she often saw on his face of late. The other man sat, his unwashed ponytail looped over his shoulder, and he peered at her over his glasses, scowling. She took dainty steps towards the great table and nodded to the one standing, her superior, Professor Gast Faremis. "I am sorry to interrupt."

Gast leaned back, appearing to relax at her presence. "You are not interrupting anything important."

Hojo reclined in his chair, his hands coming together as he examined her like she was just another specimen. Despite the heated argument from moments ago, he appeared smug. "Doctor Crescent, what is it you want?"

"I..." Her hands clasped together, her eyes lowered to the floor before skipping over the men's faces. She cried with heartfelt determination, "I want my son back." She had gone to his nursery and he had disappeared as if stolen in the night. Her illness had kept her bedridden the night before, but still, today she felt well enough to care for him.

"I see."

"Where is he?" Her voice caught in her chest that raced with anguish.

"He's been moved on."

She blinked at him for moments, her body trembling with shock. This time she could tell it wasn't a horrible trick, he meant it. Tears heated her eyes. "He's mine. _I'm his mother_."

Hojo jerked upright. "No. Jenova is his mother. He is destined for greatness. The epitome of scientific knowledge. You should know this."

Gast's shoulders slumped and he lowered his head.

Lucrecia wanted to scream with grief, but she pleaded through a rasping throat to the man standing, "Professor Gast, do you approve of this?"

"I..." Gast, avoiding her eyes, spoke weakly as if resigned to some fate she knew nothing about. "I no longer have a say in this matter."

"That is correct." Hojo smirked at Lucrecia. "Neither do I. It is President Shinra's orders."

Overwhelmed with a cramping pelvis, Lucrecia half collapsed against the desk, sobbing. "This is inhumane—”

"Are you one to speak of such things?" Hojo chuckled.

"That's enough, Hojo," Gast reprimanded.

She shook her head, Hojo was right. Didn't she deserve this? She leaned on the desk, mumbling, "It's my fault..."

"Besides, you'll be busy. The Chaos Project will be recommencing," Hojo started.

She bowed her head, tears streaming down her cheeks, longing to hold that warm needy life in her arms once more, just one more time. One more kiss to say goodbye. _Goodbye..._ how would he grow up without her? Were her visions of death and destruction going to come to pass, because of this? Because of her? What type of life would he have? Hojo's statement about Chaos started to sink in and she wiped her cheek. "What are you saying?" The Chaos gene was inherently evil. There wasn't anything in her research to say otherwise. What did they hope to gain from it?

Hojo replied, "The project will be moved to the new City under Midgar. It is highly classified, so do not blab to anyone. As you know we have Ancients housed there now."

"Who should not be used as specimens in such a manner." Gast, his black rimmed glasses slipping down, glared at Hojo.

Hojo tilted his head up at him, arrogantly. "If we didn't conduct our experiments we would have continued with your theory that Jenova was an Ancient—"

"Those Ancients are ill. We should have been searching for a Cure." Gast's face reddened with anger. "Now they have been restricted and controlled."

Hojo swiveled his chair around to meet Gast straight on. "What you fail to understand is that these infected, as you call them, Ancients are dangerous, in fact, quite deadly."

"Even more reason to heal them."

Hojo squinted at Gast through his small frames. "I see. Is that a part of this new Purification Project you and Larsen are working on?" He trilled as if he had come across some tasty morsel of gossip.

Lucrecia gazed at both in turn, not caring at all for the new lab or even Ancients; although at the time she was excited. Gast and Hojo had opposite opinions about Ancients and science in general, and working with them had become more and more laborious.

Gast recoiled and paled, avoiding Hojo and Lucrecia's curious gazes. "The Purification Project is about Restoration."

Hojo laid his arms on the chair and stared up at Gast with a devious smirk. "You are not using the formula to its full potential, Professor Gast."

Gast creased his brow in confusion. "How do you—"

Hojo threw his head back cackling. "That experiment would be more cost effective than a reactor. Surely you can see that yourself."

"And what price on the lives needed?" Gast cried in astonishment.

"We could create the lives," Hojo replied too readily as if he had been considering it.

Gast stiffened, his eyes suddenly dulling. "The experiment is far from being successful."

Hojo chuckled. "Perhaps it is a matter of time, Professor." He turned back to Lucrecia. "Doctor Crescent, prepare your data and your specimen for he shall be transported to the city under Midgar to the new lab."

 _No._ Her head drooped with painful resignation.

Hojo's limpid eyes examined her. "Your experiment will be the center of our future project. Chaos and Omega."

Lifting her head, she couldn't bear to look the man in the face. The man she had opened her arms too and her heart. How he had changed. His affections had been a shocking farce. She wanted to run, to flee this place of horror. "No." She raised her body and with shaking footfalls walked from the desk towards the doorway leading down to the laboratory. Now for the first time ever, her purpose was clear, because of that she found the boldness to speak. Through unrestrained tears she turned and cried, "It's not about research anymore. All you want is power." Trying not to let her tears rule her, she continued, "I don't want that sort of power," — her throat tensed, "anymore." She pressed a button and a door slid wide and she closed it behind her, not wanting them to see her distress. Running down the stairs, she stumbled and grazed her hand on the rough stone. Her mind was made up. Her body was failing her due to the Jenova cells overloading her nervous system, making her erratic and anxious whereas her mind would exist forever regardless of her decaying flesh. She was sick of asking herself why. The answer was simple. She had desired knowledge and was one-eyed in seeking out deeper levels of understanding. Now she knew far too much. One thing she did know. Hojo would not get his hands on the Chaos Research or Vincent.

Flicking on her machines, she waited impatiently at the desk, giving brief glimpses to the table and the one lying on it. She cried to the monitor, "Hurry up!" She opened every file she had on Chaos. Her time consuming work and accumulative years of research glared brightly on the screen reminding her of mistakes she wanted to shut out. Her fingers danced across the keys as she irreparably corrupted the data. With each text violated, she felt she was finally having a victory over Shinra, over Hojo. But at the cost of what she had devoted her life to. All her work on Omega and Chaos gone, never to be explored further or even understood by another person except, she would leave data for Vincent. Weeping, she thumped the keys. Typing in the destructive commands with firm determination provided her with the release she needed amidst the heartache her work had brought to her life. Was everything in her life going to be a waste? She searched for every sub-file she could find, not wanting to miss a shred of information. Deleting would not do, the files had to be damaged beyond comprehension. But she would leave one thing - for him to find if and when he needed it.

And now it was time. She turned her attention to the figure on the table. Standing abruptly, her chair fell back with a startling bang. Her heavy tawny hair swung wide as she lurched from the desk and dashed to the table. She was still unsure what full affect the proto-materia would have over his body, but it appeared to be creating the balance he needed to resist the destructive defilement of Chaos. Over the past few months she noted he had no need of physical sustenance and that his cells were regenerating at an exponential rate. He had been in an induced sleep since she removed him from the tank. Her fingers caressed his smooth check, brushing his black fringe from his closed eyes, wishing she could see them open one more time.

With fumbling fingers and shaking hands, she prepared a syringe. Lifting his long sleeve, she injected the serum into his arm. "You were right, Vincent, all along. I..." she bowed her head, her face by his, "They have taken him. And I couldn't save him." Tears fell on his cheek as she recalled the visions she had seen of a future time of catastrophe and death caused by her child. "But, I will save you." She stroked his fine dark hair. "You must wake up and flee, hide away, so they can't find you. I can no longer look after you." She kissed his cold lips, remembering a time when they were warm and responsive so long ago it seemed now. "I'm sorry..." that they parted, that he had to die for her, that she had to put a tainted gene within his body, that she couldn't save the baby. The many regrets weighed her mind down with dark thoughts.

Once all her last remaining data was dealt with she ran to the door leading through the basement and opening it, she ran, crying; guilt overwhelming her. Her destination, the place where her world started to collapse, and where she might find solace for her tortured mind that would, could, never die.

  

**~7 ~**

 

"You?" The red-headed woman, crouching by Denzel, stared up at Cloud with a quizzical frown.

Cloud deliberated over her hazel eyes and creamy freckled skin, recognition struggling to form in his thoughts. Memories from his youth had been shut out over the years and she was one of them. Her hostile accusing gaze made him feel defensive. Obviously there was a reason he had pushed her out of his mind. "What are you doing here?"

"Cloud Strife." Relaxing the pistol at Cloud's temple, the man spoke, his voice a gruff rumble. "What did you do to the creature upstairs?"

The unexpected question surprised Cloud enough to look past the gun to the speaker. He was in his sixties Cloud assumed, yet still in good shape. His rich brown hair swept off his face, had one lock of grey at the front, and his short neat goatee was peppered with a similar salty hue. Along his tanned cheek were two prominent scars. Cloud finally responded, "That creature attacked us."

His dark eyes were condemning. "That creature was guarding the mansion."

"It was wounded and escaped into the rafters."

"Damn!" The man pursed his lips together and muttered, "She may need healing."

Denzel tilted his head up and peeked past the red-head, hovering over his shoulder. "She?"

"Who are you and what do you want here?" Cloud eyed the man and his heavy double firearm. Dressed in black, he had a tight jacket over a high neck sweater. The ominous stranger had an intimidating presence and Cloud wondered if he should know him despite not recognizing him at all.

The man withdrew his gun at the demand and held it steady at his chest. "We're looking for something."

"For who?" Watching him alertly, Cloud lowered his arms, and his swords rested by his sides. Shelke followed his lead and pulled her sabers away.

The man's finely grooved face remained stoic, his austere gaze giving Cloud nothing to indicate any motive. "I'm not working for anyone."

Denzel, kneeling on his hunches, put a tentative fingertip on the surface of the shuriken blade and nudged it away from the back of his neck. "Seeing as we're just going to chat." He stretched his throat and gave her a sardonic smirk. Grabbing his gun-blade, he stood and slotted it back in the holster.

"You just watch yourself." She stood, keeping her eyes on him and pointing one end of the shuriken his way.

He raised a brow at her, trying not to smile.

The man continued, "I haven't a great deal of time to talk, I must see that Elfie is well."

 _Elfie?_ A flash of recognition stirred Cloud and he stared with fresh realization. He certainly must know the man. "Who are you?"

"Remember me?" The woman tilted her head and her ringlets settled around her shoulders. "We used to work for the same company." With one hand, she spun her shuriken with agile speed.

He turned to her frowning and filtered the memories from that time. They weren't pleasant. "You're a Turk."

"Ex-Turk." She returned her weapon to its halter at her back and stood with a hand on her hip. "Cissnei."

The name transported him to a forgotten era, a time when he was a no-name trooper. She was Zack's friend. Not someone who would have associated with Cloud or even talked to him.

"I'm also a former Turk." The man hid his gun within his jacket. "Veld."

Now Cloud recalled the man, although they had never met. The name was well known back when Cloud was in infantry. No wonder he felt uncomfortable in his presence.

Cissnei snorted. "Former Head Turk."

"I'm sure that doesn't need to be mentioned." Veld nodded towards Cloud. "He knows."

"How do you know who I am?" Cloud glowered.

"I've known of you ever since you were a new recruit." Veld looked down at Cloud, his eyes crimping with consideration. "I have a good memory."

Cloud was feeling more uneasy as the conversation continued. How much did the man know anyway?

Cissnei looked at Shelke and Denzel. "And who are these kids?"

Shelke stepped away from Veld's shadow, annoyance darkening her eyes. "I am Shelke Rui—"

"Former Tsviet." Veld lifted a brow with a slight glint of humor. "I have heard of you."

Cloud gave Denzel a quick glance, stopping himself from referring to him as a kid as well. Denzel had more confidence than Cloud ever had at that age, even when expressing his emotions. He noticed he was opening his mouth to speak, and Cloud said, "And Denzel is with me."

Veld's expression turned serious and he demanded, "Why are you here?"

"We're also looking for something."

"Which is?" Veld responded quickly.

Cloud gave a shared glimpse between Denzel and Shelke. "That's difficult to say"

"That's vague." Veld stroked his graying beard. "I can't say I believe you."

Cloud took a shallow breath. "We're searching for Deepground." He slid the larger sword into the halter in one rapid silent sweep.

"Deepground have ties to Shinra Mansion?" Veld arched his brows in genuine surprise.

Shelke started, "We are searching for something we believe they found, and it originally came from here.”

Veld scanned her and Cloud with a dark look. “Something they have found already?”

“That’s not giving me a good feeling,” Cissnei said to Veld.

“Can you elaborate?” Veld said.

Shelke glanced up at Cloud, but said nothing. Seeing as it was up to him, Cloud let loose an annoyed breath, and said, “Ultimately we want their location, but we’re also looking for some sort of missing component, a key, to the Purification Project.”

Shock washed over the older man’s face. "That’s interesting. You won't find it here." He squinted, his eyes becoming more intense.

Cloud creased his face in doubt. "How do you know?"

"Shinra looked for it." Veld watched their disappointed faces. "I've looked for it."

"And Deepground?"

Veld assured him. "Larsen hid it away so no one would find it. I doubt even they would have found it."

"Smart guy," Denzel remarked.

"But," Veld started slowly, his eyes turned sharply on Cloud, "You know of the Purification Project?"

"Yes." Cloud’s gave skimmed over Denzel, in case he would try giving any more details. Denzel caught his eyes and remained silent.

Veld's brows furrowed and he stroked his chin in thought. "Where did you find it?"

Cloud hesitated, unwilling to volunteer any unnecessary information. "Deepground."

"I see, so it turned up there." Veld's expression remained rigid, yet his eyes shimmered with concern. “That place was next on my list.”

"You were looking for that?" Cloud lifted his chin with surprise, sensing Denzel and Shelke also debating him with shock.

"Amongst other things," Veld said.

Cissnei added, "And you guys had it all along."

"We don't have it." Cloud stared her down, not wanting to reveal Denzel probably still had the valuable disc in his pocket. "It's somewhere safe."

"If it has fallen into the wrong hands it will be," Veld inched closer "disastrous."

"That's too late," Denzel said.

Veld's eyes swung his way and challenged him with a riveting stare.

Disregarding the man's intense overbearing presence, Cloud said, "We believe Deepground might already be using it."

"Do you realize how important that procedure is?" Veld towered over him. "And the dangers?"

Cloud considered his statement with a frown. He had to admit, he didn't understand the significance of this experiment.

"We did not have the time to analyze the data fully." Shelke creaked her neck, staring up at the tall man.

"We could help you with that." Cissnei crossed her arms and flicked her hair back from her cheek.

"No need, I am capable." Shelke's bright blue eyes drilled into Cissnei's honey ones.

Denzel stood tall, putting his hands on his waist. "What does the Purification Project do anyway?"

Veld, his attention captured by the young man, seized him up and spoke with authority. "If you have this data you will find out for yourself."

"It doesn't sound good whatever it is," Denzel responded, not appearing intimidated by the man in the slightest. "Purifying the planet and cleansing life forms, absorbing them into the life stream, something like that."

Veld raised his hand to his waist and considered Denzel for a moment. "Its true purpose was for complete Restoration of the physical and spiritual body through the vessel of the Cetra."

Denzel gazed at him with appreciation. "The ultimate in healing?"

"Yes." Veld appeared to hesitate. "That's how it should be."

Cloud recalled the people in the tanks. They looked drained, boney, and lifeless. Not healthy at all. "The dangers?"

Veld said, "If not performed in an appropriate environment the Cetra can be consumed and no longer exist and the human can also die."

Shelke gasped at his words, her eyes widening.

Cloud frowned, considering the scene in the Deepground lab. The people looked near death while the Cetra looked whole.

"How do you know all this?" Denzel blurted.

Cissnei curled her lip in a teasing lilt. "You ask a lot of questions."

Ignoring her, Denzel watched Veld shifting impatiently before he replied to his question, "I assisted the scientist who created it. As a Turk it was my job to know."

"Why do you want this experiment?" Cloud asked.

Veld gave a low sigh. "I have a need for it."

"But you'd need a Cetra?" Denzel piped up.

"True." His shoulders tensed and his face remained expressionless.

Shelke said, "Something else you're looking for?"

"I couldn't give a damn about this experiment," Cloud growled. "I want Deepground." Everything seemed to be centered on Shinra's tainted past, and now even Cetras were back in the picture. He was tired of talking about it, he wanted something concrete.

Directing the curious stares away from himself, Veld asked, "Why are you so intent on Deepground?"

"They have taken important people," Cloud snapped.

"This could be bigger than just people being kidnapped."

Cloud glared at him, his eyes a molten blue. "Tifa and Marlene are not just people."

"I see now." Veld scrutinized Cloud's stiff unyielding stance. "Why would they take people close to _you_ except for some purpose…"

"Oh, they had good reason," Cloud muttered.

Shelke added, "And they're taking a great number of people all over the planet."

Veld shared a glance with Cissnei. "Perhaps they really have begun the Purification procedure."

"But why?" Denzel cried, his eyes skipping over Cissnei as if daring her to say something.

Shelke stared ahead blankly and intoned as if speculating privately, "Because the Life-stream they can gain from humans through Cetras can generate a huge amount of power."

Denzel blinked at her in shock.

"Correct," Veld replied.

Cloud lowered his eyes in thought. "They would need more than one Cetra." He remembered the girl he was asked to search for. A Cetra. He wondered if Marlene was being used for such a purpose, similar to the man found in the tank.

"Cetras are far and few between" Veld stated.

"But they are out there," Cissnei butted in.

"Have you met any?" Denzel's face lit up.

Veld paused. "No, not exactly..."

Cloud responded with a dubious scowl.

Denzel said, "Huh?"

Shelke cocked her head and stared up at him. "They're sick...?"

Veld, his lock of grey falling over his cheek looked down at her with amazement. "It's true."

A piercing shriek halted their discussion. All eyes went to the open doorway leading to the basement. Flying through the air was a dazed cat. He was sent sailing by his running Mogg who got stuck in the doorway and flung him into the room before it toppled backwards through the doorway. Cait circled in a daze, crying, "I've made it!" Singed and bruised, he threw his arms in the air and swooned back with a soft solid thump on the stone floor.

Cloud cringed at his unexpected dramatic entrance while everyone else appeared transfixed by the half-dead mechanical animal.

Cait leaned up on his elbows and cocked his head at the two strangers as if suddenly noticing them. "Veld?"

"Cait Sith." For the first time a small smile alighted the man's face. "What a surprise." Despite his words, the man didn't look surprised in the least.

Cloud glared at the creature. Of course, Veld would know Reeve. _Damn that cat_. "What have you done?"

"Oh, my, it was dreadful!" He sat up, pouting and looking sullen. "A red scaled lady with a spinning sword nearly took my head off and she was wearing next to nothing! What a horrible affair I've suffered!"

Denzel took Cait's outstretched white gloved paw. "I've met her before, or one of her." He lifted Cait to his feet and the cat dusted himself off.

Cloud demanded, "What did she want?"

"She wanted me dead I'm afraid," Cait sniffed.

He wanted to strangle the creature himself. He should have known better than to ask. "You killed her?"

"Err," Cait coughed violently. "Not exactly."

"She got away?" Cloud sighed with frustration.

Cait raised his hand as if in triumph. "The cowardly beast would not stay to fight me. Outmatched and outwitted, I say."

Veld's face crinkled with a half-grin. "She is Deepground?"

"Yes, some sort of hybrid creation resembling Rosso, The Crimson." Cloud inhaled deeply. "Damn. That means they have an eye on the mansion." He looked at Denzel and Shelke, considering the ramifications of that.

A smile played on Denzel's face. "Maybe they are worried. Doesn't it mean we might be on the right track?"

Cloud rubbed his forehead with his fingers.

Veld said, "It looks as if my objective has changed."

"Deepground?" Cloud asked.

"If they have the formula I consider it my duty to stop them abusing it."

"And where are you going to look?" Cloud, hand on his hip, gave him a brazen stare.

"What are your leads so far?"

"We're waiting for some intel to come in." Cloud hoped the victims from the lab could give them something. At the least some information about who took them. "Otherwise...we believe they have a base that might be underground." Even that was unsubstantiated.

"It would suit them." Veld stood waiting, as if he knew there should be more.

Denzel and Shelke remained quiet, their eyes fixed on Cloud who was reluctant to hand over every detail. "Apparently there is a Cetra city under Mount Nibel."

Veld paused, contemplating his declaration. "Deepground know about this city?"

"Most likely."

"It's a good place to start. Do you know how to get down there?"

Cloud abruptly backed up, comprehending the man's intentions. The very thing he was worried about. He waved his hand in protest. "Hold on." He did not want to endanger Denzel and Shelke by being drawn into a search by a commandeering man hunting for some experiment.

Veld stared at Cloud with a critical eye. "Deepground are not an easy foe to overcome alone even for you."

Cloud glared back, the rising tension in the room pulsed through his limbs. He clutched the small sword all the tighter. "I'm not one of your Turks."

The taller man folded his arms across his chest. "No. You're not. You would never have made a good one."

That suited him fine. Turks had always irritated Cloud ever since he had known of them. Arrogant and aloof. He disliked their extreme dogma. Except for the rare few, they always put duty above human life. He indicated with two fingers raised, followed by one. "Two teams, one objective. Find Deepground."

"You don't trust me?"

His question was valid. Could a Turk, ex or not, ever be truly trusted. "I don't think you're telling me everything."

Veld lowered his head, his intense eyes boring into Cloud's blazing blue ones. "I've told you everything you need to know."

That pretty much said everything to Cloud. "How do you know what I need to know?"

"Trust me, sometimes you can know too much." Veld glanced at Denzel briefly. "Information can be dangerous."

Cloud was already uneasy by the amount of knowledge the man possessed. Now the thought of having the former Head of the Turks travelling with them gave him no peace, no matter how strong and capable the man was. He had to keep in mind Veld might be compelled to team up with them with a view of acquiring the data.

Veld said, "If Deepground have this experiment I'm going to find out and find them with or without you."

Cissnei broke the tension between the two, and directed to Veld, "Teeth Gap has minimal guards. We could easily take them out."

Cloud had a vision of Veld and team killing local and probably innocent men. It would be typical of their style. "No." Although he had misgivings about giving away Markell's secrets, he knew it had to be more beneficial in the long run if they worked together even if he didn't like it. "There's another more secret way."

"We mustn't linger here any longer." Veld moved swiftly towards the door. "I'm anxious for Elfie."

"Yeah," Cloud said, "Because there's every chance they know exactly where we are."


	23. Left Wanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!! Life is very busy for me. Hope you enjoy!

**~~ Chapter 23 ~~**

 

 

Genesis, his muscles stiffening against the pain, ground his back into the cushioned surgical chair and clenched his jaw, resisting the urge to cry out from the agony. His red coat sleeve was rolled up, laying his arm bare to the doctor and his needle, pricking his throbbing artery with an emerald serum. It felt as if his inner flesh was being assaulted with a multitude of piercings amid a thousand voices screaming within his soul, clamoring for some acknowledgement. Once the serum had taken affect, the cacophonic roar would fade to a burn in his ears and a mere tingling in his limbs. Arching his head back, his claret hair fell along the padded headrest. Closing his eyes, he focused on ignoring the wretched strain on his flesh. How he wished he could live without these cursed injections, but without them stilting the disturbing chaos in his mind, the degradation would soon consume him.

"You're needing these at a faster rate."

He grimaced at the doctor, bending over his arm. His black ringlets, tapered with grey, reflected the bright lights of the medical lab. Doctor Ivon was a knowledgeable man, and arrogant over his own capabilities, and he, like Genesis, had his own ambitions to fulfill. Genesis had come to rely on him far too much and more than he would admit. Scientists were the bane of his life. "It is a small sacrifice."

Ivon brushed his hands on his white coat and went back to his surgical tools to clean up.

Pressing down on his needle pricked arm, Genesis flexed his fingers. Replacing the pain was a heady power, coursing through his veins, heightening his senses. He rubbed a sensitive finger over the new scar on his wrist made recently by a surgical knife.

Ivon glanced at the scar and clamped his hands together in glee. "Now, that's an experiment I can't wait to see."

From beneath his crimson fringe, Genesis' eyes flashed with disdain. "It is a privilege to participate in the Planet's cleansing."

"Of course." Ivon fidgeted with his equipment and spun on his chair to face a diagnostic machine, feeding out reports.

"My wish becomes my relief and their slumber." Genesis intoned, sensing his soul brimming with purpose and command. But still, the final promise, the gift that would give him control of the turmoil in his thoughts, waited for him, as yet unwrapped. "When will you begin the extraction?" He gazed at the figure on the operating table, lying peacefully, like a slumbering angel. Her skin was like delicate porcelain against the layers of dark hair. Rising faintly, her breasts were taut under her cream singlet. Exposed and acquiescent, the anticipated gift was a beauteous mound between shorts and shirt.

The doctor leaned towards a monitor, observing black and white images of the moving infant. "Let's see." He studied the screen with concern. "Not yet." 

Genesis' head snapped towards the doctor, and he stepped quickly from the chair, the folds of his coat gliding over the chair step. "Not yet?" 

"It's too small." Ivon's deeply lined face screwed up with annoyance. "We'll risk the whole thing. We must wait." 

Genesis' eyes simmered with glowing wrath, and he towered over the doctor. " _I can't wait_." He spoke each word with deliberate force, making himself clear. 

Cowering back, the doctor pushed his thick rimmed glasses up his nose. "He got the dates wrong. We got her too soon fo--" 

"The Goddess is calling me," Genesis whispered, his voice melodious and compelling. "I don't care about insignificant details. Surely _you_ can find a way." 

Ivon, scratching his grey goatee, looked over to the motionless figure in thought. "I could try the Accelerated Growth Procedure..." 

Smiling, Genesis rested a weighty hand on the doctor's shoulder, restraining him on the chair. The old man came from genius stock and had proven his usefulness over the years. He wouldn't dare fail Genesis now, not when they were so close to their goals. "You have received your answer. How long will it take?" 

"Hard to say, it still has its risks. Although it has been a great success with the Rosso spawns. Maybe five days, maybe less." 

"Five days?" His lip twitched and his eyes narrowed at the slight man. "Begin at once." At the sound of the door quietly swishing open, he looked up. 

A woman in an aqua and silver coat strode in, her head erect and her one exposed eye looked only at Genesis. 

Genesis postured stiffly to greet her. "Argento, what news from my worthy counterpart?" 

Argento, her elaborate visor shining under the lights, sat at the larger monitor. "Genesis, Weiss wishes to speak with you." After keying in commands on the board, Weiss appeared on the live screen, sitting with a white robe thrown back from his bare shoulders. His eyes, gleaning under the trail of his silver hair, settled on Genesis. "Genesis, my brother." His mouth coiled in a provocative smirk.

"Weiss." Genesis had discovered early on that Weiss was not one to be taken lightly. Driven by hatred and revenge, everything he did stemmed from this puerile motivation. Although they were on allied terms, he was wise enough to step carefully around the volatile man, allowing him to have his way, until the time came when Genesis reached his full potential. 

Weiss, his voice emotionless, said, "We have created the diversion, and now everything is in position for the invasions. It will begin--" 

"It is too soon." Genesis kept his voice calm. "You are too zealous." 

Weiss glanced around the lab, noting the figure on the table. "We don't need you for this part of the plan to succeed." 

Argento, standing to the side, commented, "It's too late to halt it." 

Weiss nodded. "And the Harbingers have secured the White Materia." 

Finally, the fabled White Materia they had been seeking was in their grasp. But in the possession of the most corrupt of people. People like Weiss. "Where is it?" 

Weiss avoided his piercing gaze. "That will remain undisclosed for now." His voice turned wrathful. "You can't use it anyway." 

Genesis creased his eyes with sudden suspicion. 

"Neither can I." He growled, "Only a Cetra can use this materia." 

Genesis briefly glanced at his wrist, contemplating the power residing beneath his skin. At least they still had use of the Black Materia. "And what of the key to the Promised Land?" 

"We continue searching." Weiss paused. "Once we have control of the main body of the people's defense, we shall have more room to move as we like." 

Pulling out his crimson blade in one smooth motion, Genesis dangled it, leaving the tip inches from the floor. "And what about _him_?" 

"The last we heard," Argento replied, "he was digging around our old base, looking for us. Making trouble. He killed the old experiments we left there." 

With his free hand, Genesis held Tifa's neck in a gentle embrace and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Let him look for us, he'll still be too late. The wandering soul will know no rest." 

Argento continued, "Shelke is with him." 

"The traitor," Weiss hissed. His eyes darkened with anger and he remained quiet for a moment. "She has no worth now. She won't know where we are. Argento." His forceful gaze switched to her and he ordered, "Find him and deal with him, and her." 

"Understood." 

Weiss looked at all of them. "Everything is going to plan and we will all get what we want." 

Genesis nodded, his eyes lingering over Tifa's curvaceous stomach. 

Weiss blinked out and Argento switched off the screen and said to Genesis, "I'll make preparations to leave." 

Too preoccupied with the woman on the table, he did not respond. It was inconceivable to think he would be stopped now. Not when he had it in his hands. Admiring the black sheen of her hair, he fondled it tenderly in his fingers, feeling the fine tendrils. He lowered his lips to her ear and whispered, "Not to fear, I shall bear a part of you in my body, forevermore." His hand swept down Tifa's arm and stopped suddenly at her hand. He raised it and with an eloquent flourish, slid off the ring. "I see." Holding the silver wolf close to his eye, his slender mouth curved into a malicious smile. "Such a precious object." After a moment, his face paled and he cringed, as he looked down at his wrist, now covered by his sleeve. 

Doctor Ivon observed him from over the screen. "The dark energy is intensifying." 

He murmured for his ears only, "Weiss doesn't realize the power that is accumulating within me." His eyes, blazing with potent intention, skipped over the figure on the table. "I am her chosen. The Goddess slumbers within me." He abruptly turned to Argento, as if remembering her presence, and he held the ring between his thumb and finger for her to see. "Give this to him." He cast the glinting object towards her and she caught it easily. His lips curled in a devious smile. "And tell him, she no longer has need of it." 

 

 

  **~~ 7 ~~**

  

"Give us those keys!" Ely demanded, grabbing at the stranger's hand through the bars. 

Marlene stared at the teenager's pale face and the jumble of potions crossing his body. He was different to the men who had put them in the cell. 

"Why would I do a stupid thing like that?" The boy ducked his head and jingled the keys before slotting one in the lock. It clicked and he grinned at them. Marlene and Ely watched the door creak open. Not far off the thump of a solid club hitting the paving grew louder. The teenager cocked his head towards the oncoming sound. "Don't tell me you want to stay here?" 

"You're letting us escape?" Ely walked from the cell, his eyes scanning the chamber. 

He scratched his hand through his hair, making it stand on end even more. "More like a rescue." 

Marlene followed close behind Ely, not wanting to leave his side. They might be free, but she had no idea what they could do with their freedom, or how far they could get. 

The young man watched her walk past under his nose. "You're only a kid." 

Stopping in her tracks, Marlene stared up at him with a critical frown. "I _am_ thirteen." 

Ely swirled around to meet their rescuer. "What do you want?" 

The teen spread his arms out wide in a flustered gesture. "I haven't got time to chat. But…" He eyed the steps, leading down to the water, before his vision quickly shifted to Marlene. "We want _her_." 

"Me?" Marlene squeaked, her mouth gaping. 

The noise of men on the roadway above was a muffled hum. 

"Come on!" The teenager raced to the half hidden steps abutting the wall. 

Marlene ran after with Ely coming up behind. A black hooded figure sat in a dinghy moored by the steps. The teenager jumped into the boat while Marlene hopped in at a more dignified speed. Ely stepped in, and his weight swayed the boat unevenly. Amidst it all the young man whispered frantically for them to hurry up. The hooded one shoved the boat out, and it floated rapidly into the shadows of the green river. Her voice was harsh when she spoke. "Branan, you took too long." 

Marlene stared at the one whose face was hidden by the hood's shade. The woman's cold presence made her shiver. 

"It was a breeze and here we are." Branan looked towards the chamber. "And there they are." The troll and a handful of men charged into the chamber. Their anger over the missing prisoners could be heard over the dark silent water. He watched the commotion with a pleased grin on his face, and said to Ely, "That was a great move with the troll. I didn't know how I was going to get past that thing…" 

"Who are you people?" Ely's eyes darted between Branan and the woman rowing the boat. 

"I'm Branan and she is…" he crooked his head towards the woman, with a mischievous smirk lighting his face. "What are you exactly?" 

She tossed her hood back, and short auburn tendrils of hair made an erratic frame around her pale face. "I'm your worst nightmare." Her jade eyes drilled into Branan. "Your superior. _Not_ your mother." She turned her head slightly to greet Marlene and Ely. "Talana." 

"I'm Ely." 

"Marlene." 

Talana scrutinized Marlene with a shrewd glint in her eye. "She's young." 

Marlene pulled her cardigan tight and sat up straight, miffed over the repeated remarks about her age. Wasn't Ely near her age as well, albeit he was tall, but still…? "I'm not _that_ young." 

Branan promptly grabbed a bulky double trigger rifle, leaning by Talana's booted feet. He stood so fast the boat rocked, precariously. Marlene, both hands holding tight to the rim, twisted her head to see what he was aiming at. Along the stone wall, the troll lumbered amongst the men gathering with their weapons. 

"Branan!" The woman hissed, "Don't you dare." 

After a few tense moments, he sat heavily, swaying the boat even more. "Damn, it was a perfect shot." 

"They'll be after us soon enough," she said. 

Ely eyed the two of them suspiciously. "I don't get who you are, or why you rescued us, but--" 

"Ah, here we are." Branan jumped off onto a small jut of rock at the bottom of the cliff face. He pulled the boat close, hauling it onto the natural landing. 

The covered alcove was so dark, Marlene could barely see. 

"Hurry!" Talana commanded. 

"That would be a lot easier if we could see," Ely snapped back. 

"Can't have light here. Up we go." Branan started climbing up the rough rock wall. 

Marlene stared at the boy, climbing without any problems, with trepidation. 

"It's easy once you start." He looked down at her, a comical glint in his eyes. 

"It's okay," Ely said softly, "I'll be behind you." 

Her hands scraped on the stone, but there were enough gaps and rises she could use to pull herself up. As she went, she realized that Belia had not been mentioned. She bobbed her head and whispered to Ely, "What about Belia?" 

A grim look clouded his face, but he said nothing.

It was not far till they arrived at a concealed ledge that was more like a crevice in the rock, overlooking the river and city. The city was more expansive than Marlene imagined. Lofty buildings and open towers were bathed in a green tint. The silhouettes of monstrous statues with colored materia stretched through the jade flush, reflecting the sickening enormity of the city's stone edifices. The green river ran into darkness and she could make out a high stone arch going across to a walled terrace in the city. 

"Good work. You've got her." 

Marlene spun on her heel at the unexpected male voice. A man, cloaked in the shadows, pushed his hood down, revealing a graying beard and weary dark eyes, and attired like the other two, but he had one monstrous sword at his back over his cloak. He nodded at her bewildered stare. 

"Hold on." Ely shook his head, his wispy fringe falling over his eyes. "What do you want with Marlene?" 

The three strangers stood staring at Ely with an irritated look. 

Marlene glanced around the ledge, enclosed by shadows. "And where is Belia?" 

"She's as good as dead." The woman's expression was like the surrounding stone. 

Marlene stared, dumbfounded by her blatant heartlessness. 

Ely said, "So she's not dead exactly." 

"I am Dassiel." The man stepped forward. "You do not understand what is going on here." He indicated at Marlene. "This girl--" 

"Marlene," Ely interrupted. 

"Is crucial to our plans," he finished with a reprimanding glare. 

Marlene blinked in disbelief. Surely he was mistaken. He must be referring to Belia. 

"That doesn't explain Belia." Ely folded his arms. 

"I said." Talana advanced on Ely, and she was only a head taller than the adolescent. "She's as good as dead." 

Ely, hands on hips, stood tall, not backing down from the commanding woman. "I'm not leaving without her." 

Branan placed his hand on Ely's chest with a somber look on his face, yet his voice did not hold the same severity of the woman's. "Hey, kid, you don't get it. If she has come into contact with the Harbingers she's most likely infected by now." 

Ely, drawing back from Branan's touch, narrowed his eyes at him. 

Marlene suggested hopefully, "We can heal her than." 

"No one can do that," Dassiel replied. "Once a Cetra comes into contact with a Harbinger there is a high chance they will also get infected. The longer the time with the Harbinger, the higher the chance. And then, they become like them." 

Branan scowled at Ely. "Get it?" 

Marlene didn't get it at all, but she did have a new comprehension of who these people were. She gazed at them with amazement. "You're all Cetras?" They were like Belia, yet their presence was more intense, and carried more potency. 

"We here are a few of a dying race," Talana replied. 

"It is a long tale and one we do not have time for now." Dassiel sighed heavily. "We must hurry. They will come." 

Marlene started, "But--" 

Ely snarled, "Cetra or Harbingers or whatever, I'm not leaving Belia to those people." 

Marlene looked up at his stoic face, his fists clenched in determination. She recalled the terrible fear that the child had at the hands of the men. Ely was right. Harbingers or not, Belia couldn't be left. "I'm not going with you without Belia."

Talana threw her hands in the air, sending her cloak flying backwards, and fumed, "Oh, for the love of Gaia!"

"Don't you get it?" Branan cried, "She'll infect us!"

"I'll take you by force." Talana put a hand on the sword at her waist, and lowering her head, her dark fringe covered her eyes, directed at Marlene.

 Marlene's eyes bulged with sudden fear and she took a step nearer to Ely.

Ely retorted, "The less time she is with them, the less she might be infected."

The man rubbed his face in frustration. "She could doom us all."

"That little girl saved me and Ely," Marlene exclaimed. "I won't repay her by walking away." She couldn't. She could never live with herself if she didn't try, even if she did die. "No!" She shook her head violently; causing more of her hair to escape her ribbon still tied half way down the length of her hair. "No."

 Her adamancy received an admiring nod from Ely. "That's right."

 Branan rolled his eyes at Talana who stood steadfast, staring sternly at Ely and Marlene, not appearing to care in the least. He murmured, "I get that, but..."

 "Hang on, I've been near the Harbingers too..." Marlene trailed off, having a sudden pang of anxiety that maybe she would get sick.

 Dassiel said, "As far as we have seen, the Siblings do not get infected--"

 "That's why we need you," Branan butted in, much to the man's annoyance.

  _Siblings?_ So that's what she was. It still didn't explain much at all. Marlene had difficulty believing that they really needed her, but there was no way she could go along with anything they were planning without Belia. "And I need Belia."

 "This is ridiculous!" the woman yelled, clasping her black sword hilt, ready to spring. "And we're just talking here, while they're searching for us."

 "We could just go and rescue her..." Branan shrugged at Dassiel.

 Dassiel looked thoughtful. "Talana and I could offer a distraction, while Branan sneaks up the Tier."

 Talana scowled at him, her eyes glaring with a scolding green.

 Ely grinned, his blue eyes flicking to life in the abject shadows. "I'm in."

 

 


	24. Under the Surface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this story has been out of action. I kinda forgot to keep posting. Thanks for your interest. Please leave a comment

**~~Chapter 24 ~~**

**UNDER THE SURFACE**

_12 months ago…_

 

Cloud drove into the dark garage of 7th Heaven and came to a final stop. Listening to the engine creak and churn, he sat, easing up to a sitting position, letting his back and arm muscles unstiffen, before getting off. 7th Heaven was quiet, but it wasn't yet midnight. It was one of those week nights Tifa closed the bar early, allowing her and the kids a good nights sleep. When he was home, he also enjoyed the relaxed evenings off.

Tifa would not be expecting him tonight. He had already told her, earlier in the day, that he would be staying at Junon. She was not keen on him travelling at night or for long stretches of miles, knowing he usually pushed himself too hard and too fast. Even though his stamina was beyond normal, he could at times if he wasn't thinking about it, force himself to exertion. He eased off Fenrir, and under the shadowy haze from streetlights outside, he closed the roller door, leaving him in complete darkness. Not that he needed any light. Pulling off his gloves, he walked into 7th Heaven on hardened, aching limbs, realizing how tired he really was. Tifa was probably right about not riding for hours. Now that he had stopped, he was weary and his body was paying the price.

The bar was peaceful. A tantalizing remnant of leftovers and food prepped for the next day came from the kitchen. He contemplated raiding the fridge and indulging in the tranquility. But -- first things first. Gloves in hand, he clomped upstairs, trying to be quiet, not wanting to wake everyone, but half hoping that Tifa would. The bedroom door was ajar. He nudged it open and entered the soft darkness of the moonlit room. The curtains were drawn, but it was easy for him to see her curled up under the covers, asleep. He threw down his gloves and unbuckled his riding gear as quietly as possible. The heavy pieces slid off the chair, falling to the wooden floor with a folding crease. Instantly, his eyes flicked to her.

Tifa hugged the pillow and watched him with half open eyes. She breathed, “Hi”, in a sleepy voice.

"Hi," he whispered back. Sitting on his side of the bed, he felt dusty and travel stained. It was even more apparent amid the sweet, comforting aroma of their bedsheets and Tifa. He lifted his leg and balanced it on his knee, and struggled with his boot.

"It's nice to have you home." She crept her fingers across his lower back. "But have you been riding for hours?"

With great effort, he yanked on his boot that seemed to be fused to his sock. "Yeah…" he pushed the boot and sock away, not wanting it anywhere near where he was sleeping. He felt remiss, realizing he should have taken them off downstairs. "I pushed through Junon." It was true, he had been riding for hours, and more than any normal man could ever manage. "I arrived there too early…I wouldn't have been able to sleep there anyway." As soon as it was out of his mouth, he knew it was an invitation for Tifa to start thinking things. He occupied himself with lugging off the second boot and tossing it to join the other one.

Pushing the covers aside, she sat up. Her hand glided across his back in a teasing caress. At her gentle touch, he slumped against her hand. He sighed, looking towards the veiled window. Kneeling behind him, her bare folded legs cupped him. "Are you hungry? There's food you can heat up." Both her hands were now on his back, rubbing in a soothing motion.

He would have liked to just crawl into bed, but he would only regret it if he didn't shower and eat. "I'll shower first."

"Did you talk to Reeve today?" her hand stroked his neck with more firmness.

Lowering his head, he gave himself up to her supple touch. "Mmm…" He relaxed under her delicate fingers that seemed to know exactly which muscles needed attention. "He wanted to talk about Denzel. I need to sign some forms." A discussion that most likely could have waited till he was home, but he suspected it was just another opportunity for Reeve to speak to him about WRO. "He's going to start real Weapon Training."

"Denzel will love that."

"He also told me who he's training under." He exhaled steadily. "Raguillas."

"Are you worried?"

Tifa worked his tight muscles with a subtle and exact touch. She was an expert at lulling him into conversation, but his opinion on the conceited captain was not a secret. Was he worried? And did he want to admit it? "There's nothing I can do about it."

"Did Reeve ask you again…about, you know…?"

"Yeah." After some hesitation he answered, "Same answer."

"Reeve knows you can do it and so do I."

"Maybe." To some degree he knew he could do it too. He had been capable of leading the troops on the assault on Deepground. Reading the enemies movement, he could discern their strategies and was able to counter-attack appropriately. But this indecision was something else. "Deepground attacking Edge was a good incentive. I don't know if it's right to do it on a full time basis. I need a reason."

"Too much responsibility?"

It definitely had something to do with it. "Probably, but…" he bowed his head, and muttered, "People got killed." He didn't know them all, but he recalled their names and faces. "And I was in command." He didn't know if he could stand living like that day after day. He continued in the relaxed silence, "And what if it had been people I was close too. You or Yuffie… or even Barrett." Now he could include Denzel on that list. Finally he had put into words what had been troubling him.

Tifa shook her head and bore down on his shoulder blades with the ball of her hand, her voice becoming forceful. "Okay, _you_. If you didn't lead that attack, someone else would have. Than I would have been under that person and I wouldn't turn back from following their orders. Just like Denzel won't."

 _Someone like Raguillas…_ Cloud kept his head down and stared at his open palms.

"You have the skills to look after your friends." Halting her caress, she grasped his shoulders. "Besides, I don't think you'd be any good at the job. Right now."

"Huh?" Crooking his head, he stared into her warm eyes, glowing with smugness.

"Because your heart's not in it." She squeezed his shoulders, stopping him from turning completely to face her.

He locked on to her challenging eyes, before turning his gaze forward again, in thought.

She continued bluntly, "You can't commit yourself."

He turned his lip up in irritation. Her statement hit hard, because it was so true.

"Because of the responsibility of people's lives."

He sighed at the spoken truth seeping into his thoughts. He knew it, but didn't want to admit it.

Tifa, snuggling her chin against his neck, kissed his sweat dried skin, and circling his shoulders, one hand dipped into his shirt and rested on his chest. " _You_ make decisions with your heart not your head." Her voice thickening, she said quietly, "It's like the time when you left home. It wasn't logical."

His elbows rested heavily on his knees. "You're right…" Right then, he didn't want to bring up that painful period in his life. There was more to his leaving than he had ever told Tifa, and it didn't matter how much time had passed, there was still shame attached to it. "But that was different…"

"You couldn't commit, but once you did, nothing was going to stop you."

"Maybe I care too much."

Her lips moved across his neck in an inviting caress. "That's what will make you a great leader, when you are ready to commit with your heart."

"But, I'm—" He started.

"You have the gifting to do the job, whether that comes from scientific abuse or it's just you, you still got it, and you need to use it."

He absorbed her profound words. But still, he knew he was not yet ready to go that far. The open road continued to call him, and the idea of being hemmed in and having to deal with people was not appealing. But now that Denzel was a member of WRO it added a whole new level of concern.

Tifa slowly unzipped his shirt, her lips brushing his ear as she whispered, "You shower and I'll fix some food."

He gave her a drowsy smile. Her advice hadn't helped him make a decision, but they unraveled his own thoughts on the subject. "Now that's something I can do."

 

~~ 7 ~~

 

Alone in his thoughts, Cloud trudged through the stretching shadows on the track, winding up between rocks and outcroppings of Mount Nibel to the reactor. A few paces behind, Denzel and Shelke came at a slower rate with Cait astride the Mogg, waddling beside them. They spoke in hushed undertones, discussing the events from the mansion. Cloud kept half an ear to their chatter, but didn't add to the conversation. He marched ahead, his steps increasing in speed, driven by adrenalin and the need to _do_ something. Although, there was no point in rushing, he would still have to wait at the reactor for Veld while he collected his teammate. He was not pleased with the former Turk accompanying them, and he abruptly swore under his breath. Whether it was a good idea or not remained to be seen. Cloud would do what he needed to do and Veld could do whatever, and maybe they could help each other along the way. He did not want anyone telling him what he should or shouldn't be doing.

Cloud scanned the looming rock face, his fiery eyes daring any monster to attack – maybe even desiring it. But it was quiet on Mt Nibel that evening. Even with the chatter, no creatures came to bother them. The last time Cloud travelled this path he was running, tearing up the mountain track, nearly stumbling in the shadows, and choking in smoke laden air. He ran, burdened by the screams behind him and the chaos, as if somehow it was his fault. But wasn't he a part of that destruction, a part of Shinra? His eyes had been tinged with tears made acrid from the haze. They hadn't been any different to the ones Denzel had recently shed. Tears of grief. His strides lengthened and he could almost relive that same panic that overcame him when he arrived at the reactor. Terror that Zack had been too late and Tifa was dead. He had run with resignation that he too would die, if he had too. That's what had given him the courage… And now, he was running again, to find Tifa. Hoping again to find her alive, and dreading that she wouldn't be. But… this time he didn't even know how to get to her…

Shaking Cloud from his reverie, Denzel, his voice cutting through the tranquil air, started on another topic, "… who is _she_ anyway?"

Cait rubbed his chin, looking thoughtful. "Well, the truth be told… she's… well, she's…," he stopped, his mouth open wide, "Oh, bother, she can tell you herself when you see her. If she so wishes."

"Oh, I get it. You know." Denzel eyed him suspiciously, scratching his chin. "Than you must know _what_ she is?"

"She's—" Cait hung his head, his arms drooping by his side in abject bewilderment. "She's… I don't know what she is."

Shelke looked at Denzel with irritation. "Everyone has their secrets."

Cloud listened to their discussion with a smile playing on his lips. Shelke was right. Denzel was probably the only one of them that didn't. But he was right to wonder. _Elfie._ He tossed the name around in his thoughts, seeking recollection. Finally, from the depths of his teenage years, he recalled her as being a member of the first Avalanche, and not just any member. She was on the Shinra High Priority Hit list. But he was under the impression all those old Avalanche members were dead, so Barrett had said. Why would someone like Veld be caught up with a person from Avalanche. And Denzel was right, _what_ was she?

Starting another topic, Denzel said, not for the first time, "You know, I just don't get how you do it!"

"You don't need to understand it," Shelke, watching the rocks beside their path, replied with obvious and irritation.

"It's in here, lad.” Cait tapped his furry head. “The power of the mind and a good dowsing of mako."

"Yeah, well, if I understood more, maybe we could use it," he quickly glanced down at Shelke, "your skill, more effectively."

Shelke raised her brow in admonishment. "It's difficult to control."

"Maybe, she, Dr Crescent, would know," he paused, "more…?"

"Maybe, but," she gazed ahead in contemplation, "there's no way of stimulating those memories. I think her experience outside the laboratory was limited and her life tragically short."

"At least you learned some things, Shelke," Cait added.

Denzel muttered, "But is it helpful?"

"Overall not for you." She stared ahead, her eyes focused on something they couldn't see. "And not for us right now, but it does confirm some things. Cetras were in Deepgound and Shinra knew about them—"

"Correct!" Cait squeaked. "But they weren't the Cetras they wanted, or they would have been satisfied."

"But sick?" Denzel lifted his palms in bewilderment. "What does it mean?"

Looking over his shoulder, Cloud responded, "Remember that boy in the lab? Maybe he was one of these Cetras." Perhaps it would explain the aggression and the desire the boy had to kill Denzel.

The three were quiet for moments, before Denzel said, "You're right. And I wouldn't want to meet any more like that." He walked on in silence, before commenting, "Do you think the one in that tank might have been a sick Cetra too?"

Cloud frowned in thought. The sick looking people in the other tanks might be an indication that the Cetra was also ill.

"But why?" Cait threw his arms in the air.

Shelke crimped her brow in concentration. "There seems to be some method of gathering power from humans…"

"What a revolting concept!" Cait said.

"More like something from a horror story," Denzel muttered.

"And something Deepground would do," Shelke finished. "If they had the means."

Denzel asked, "Do you think they would try this method?"

"It wouldn't be beyond them," Shelke responded in a huff. " _You do_ ask a lot of questions."

"Hey." Denzel rubbed his neck, looking uncomfortable. "If you don't ask you won't know."

Cloud smiled to himself. Denzel wanted to know everything and had been asking questions for years. It was just that Cloud had gotten used to his curiosity. He dug out his phone from his back pocket and pressed a number. Holding it to his ear, it occurred to him he had no idea what time it was. After some time of the phone ringing in his ear, Reeve answered, "Hello."

"Reeve, have you heard anything on those lab victims?"

"No." He snapped with irritation. "You're ringing me for that, at this time? We only brought them into WRO this morning."

Cloud brushed off his abrasive tone and said, "You need to put high security around those people—"

"We discussed that, I've don—"

"No, this is for the safety of your med staff, not for the people who are being treated."

There was silence on the line for a few moments. Reeve asked alertly, as if he was awake and paying attention, "What are you saying?"

"Those lab victims may be dangerous or the…" Cloud surveyed the surrounding rocks. "…unique one might be at least." He exhaled slowly. "I'm not going to explain now." He hardly knew what to say to explain anyway. "But it's best to take precautions."

"I'll contact WRO now."

"Right."

 

~~ 7 ~~

 

Cloud arrived first at the plateau. Without any lights, the reactor loomed like a hulking ruin. He slowed his pace as the others came up behind him and he walked to the single staircase. The doors were chained and bolted, holding Shinra's secrets fast from the inquisitive. Denzel sat on the step his chin in his hands. "Guess we wait…"

Cait, clutching his arms, shivered and looked up the steps. "This place gives me the heebie geebies. Imagine the ghosts! I'd not like to ever set foot in there."

It wasn't ghosts that made Cloud afraid but memories. He walked away from the steps and towards the cliff face. The night sky was clear and alive, and the air strangely still.

"Is that where we have to go?"

Shelke's presence startled him. She had a knack of sneaking up on people, she was unnaturally good at it. "There's a narrow incline and a rough trail from the lookout ledge." He pointed towards a fenced rock protrusion.

The sound of someone entering the clearing caused Cloud to turn completely around. Veld approached him, a grim look on his face. Beside him was a woman, wavy bobbed hair and dressed in the same style as Veld, but she wore a type of high neck poncho and a sheathed sword was at her hip. He found it difficult to believe the slight woman was the creature that attacked them in the mansion.

"Cloud Strife." She walked directly to him and stared intently with piercing dark eyes. "Leader of Avalanche. Finally, I meet you."

Her straightforward statement shocked him, and he took a slight step back. "We didn't really have a leader." And he never considered that he was it.

"Whatever method you used, it worked." Despite her gentle voice, her words were blunt and hinted that she knew more than she was saying. "Even though it came at a terrible price."

He shifted under her forthright gaze. What did she know of the price? It was higher than any person should have to pay, and he felt like he was still paying. No longer interested in discussing his past, he looked beyond Veld. "Where's…"

"Cissnei is doing reconnaissance," Veld said.

Cloud eyed him suspiciously.

"I wanted her to attempt tracking the entity that attacked Cait." Veld lowered his brows at Cloud's dark look. "And see if there were any more of them."

It was a good idea if she found something otherwise it was another time waster.

After a moment Veld reached into the pocket of his jacket, and pulled out a phone. "Yes?" Everyone remained quiet, listening to his conversation. Nothing could be read from Veld's stony expression. He said, "All dead? Did you see it?"

Cloud's head snapped towards him at the comment.

"No." Veld glanced at Cloud. "Do not look for survivors. Don't be seen at all. Hurry to the rendezvous point now." He flicked his phone shut and set his eyes on Cloud. "She's at Teeth Gap. From what she can see the guards have been killed."

Cloud frowned in thought. "They're moving underground."

Elfie stared up at Veld, her face resolute. "We should follow them through."

Cloud noticed Veld studying him, as if waiting for his response. Cloud said, "That’s too obvious."

Veld nodded, and he watched him thoughtfully.

Denzel walked from the step, an excited gleam in his eyes. "We must be on the right tract."

Shelke added, "We should take a route they don't expect."

"It would be good to know how many are down there." Veld rubbed his chin in thought.

Cloud had never considered the number of enemies he would have to face. As far as he was concerned it was an insignificant detail. He scanned the small band of people, all of them well seasoned fighters, except Denzel. He stroked his chin, the soft leather, warming his skin, while he considered the teenager. "We're not going to know till we see for ourselves. But if we can get to them without them knowing, than that's got to be to our advantage."

Denzel avoided Cloud's scrutiny, and said, "Let's hope Cissnei doesn't get seen."

Veld frowned at his disparaging remark. "She's good."

"They might already know about this secret entry," Elfie said with skepticism.

It was a possibility they were walking right into a trap. Cloud stood straight, staring at the night sky over the cliff, the mountain breeze blew his fringe across his eyes. "I'm going down there, either through a hole in the rock or following a trail of bodies."

"Oh my, what an option!" Cait groaned.

Denzel shrugged at the cat. "Bodies could lead us to them."

Cloud pressed his lips together, considering the options.

Veld asked him, "Does this tunnel travel the same route as the one used by those at Teeth Gap?"

"Apparently it does,” Cloud replied. “It goes past their dig."

"Then it seems just as good as a doorway we know has been used," Veld finished.

"Whatever their plans, we're wasting time talking about it." Cloud felt his patience waning by the second. "I'm heading down there."

Elfie laid her hand on Veld's forearm and her face softened as she looked up at him. "You go. I'll wait for Cissnei and anyone who might be following behind."

Veld nodded. "Call me if there's trouble."

"We'll catch up quick," she said.

 

~~ 7 ~~

 

Cloud stood on the look-out platform, staring at the slope, falling down into shadows below. He could walk it easily. "Can you see down this, Denzel?"

Denzel creased his eyes at the cliff face, peering through the shadows. "Yeah, it's not too bad."

Cloud shook his head at his overconfidence. "It's best you go behind me, that way you'll only take me out if you fall."

"I'm not going to fall." Denzel was already behind Cloud, following him down, a cheeky smirk on his face. "And I didn't think it was possible to take you out."

In the darkness, Cloud grinned and shook his head at his teasing. It turned out to be a safe journey to the bottom of the cliff, if not a short one. Single-file, they walked the narrow gorge in silence until Cloud came to an overgrown bush half hiding the entry. He pushed it aside and indicated for them to follow. The Mogg, lacking any sort of delicate finesse, flung the bush wide, crushing it against the rocks. The shrub remained bent, its trunk splintered and half up-rooted. Cait grinned sheepishly. "I'm sure that will grow back. In time."

"Why didn't you just pull the damn thing out in the first place," Denzel whispered loudly.

Shelke put her finger to her lips to hush them, and whispered, "That tree was supposed to hide that hole."

Veld walked by, ignoring them and the crooked shrub. Cloud rolled his eyes at them. So much for not leaving any sort of trail. He halted at a door-high entrance in the rock face, and listened for any movement inside. A faint glow emanated from the tunnel's lower reaches, but otherwise he could sense nothing inside. Once everyone was ready, he walked in and down. The tunnel turned out to be larger than the entry, but they could only walk single-file. Cloud led them, with Denzel behind him and Shelke coming up the rear. Initially the way was dimmed with shadows, making it difficult for someone without mako enhancement to see, like Denzel. As they walked deeper and lower into Mt Nibel, the rocks radiated a distinct green sheen, enough to see by.

The party walked in silence on the rough sloping path, under the glow that seemed to lighten as they descended. As Cloud travelled the winding path down, unexpected familiar recollections confronted him, of that time when he accompanied Zack and Sephiroth on that last mission – and Tifa, who had been guiding them. If he had stayed in Nibelheim as a teenager maybe he would have become familiar with these tunnels as well.

Gradually the tunnel widened, allowing them to walk two abreast. As well, the temperature dropped and the air became potent with the smell of life-stream. Cloud wondered if he was the only one to sense it. He had never smelt the heady scent so strongly, and it was dissimilar to that of reactors. The power emanating from the rocks was energizing and not cloying like cultivated mako.

Denzel ran his hand along the smooth surface, the white-green tinge reflecting on his skin, making his face appear child-like. He whispered in awe, "It's amazing."

Cait, standing on his Mogg, pawed the stone, "The rocks are full of it. All that life-stream, wasted!"

Even Shelke touched the rock in fascination, her eyes gleaming from the ethereal light.

"At least it allows us to see down here," Veld commented, not appearing interested in the eerie glow.

Recalling the life-stream fountain he had seen down here years ago, Cloud said, "There will be more than this." He came to a halt before two tunnels.

Veld stopped by him. "Now, which way?"

One tunnel continued on even ground, while the other dipped down and reflected a brighter light. Cloud, hands on hip, studied the openings, remembering Arkell's instructions. "The one going down."

They followed him, with Veld tugging out his phone. He pressed a number of buttons before putting it back in his jacket.

Cloud could only hope he was sending Cissnei a message and no one else. After some time walking deeper into the mountain and in relative quiet, the tunnel opened up, revealing a cave. Walking past a few boulders, they came out into another wider cavern. They all filed in to a gently glittering cave of colors. Cait stopped his Mogg in its tracks, and exclaimed, "Oh, my bleedin’ Odin, it's a plethora of wondrous raw materia!" He jumped high and down, and started upturning stones.

In a corner, by the rock wall, was a crate with mining tools, and scattered about were piles of odd looking equipment. Nearby was a pool of clear water, shimmering with color coming up from its depths. Denzel, noticing the water, gazed in wide-eyed wonder, and using a pitcher laying by the edge, he drank cleanly from the pool. Cloud, not caring about any of it, walked past them all in search of an exit. Veld followed, and for the first time, his face wrinkled with a look of concern.

"Are you worried about them?"Cloud asked.

Veld replied, "We're getting further from the surface."

"By the blazes!" Cait's muffled shout came from some hidden location.

Cloud turned to look for him, but only saw his Mogg, hoping from one foot to another and pointing up with his giant paw to a hole above. Shelke climbed up the rocks to an opening obscured by an overhang. But Cait came out to meet her and all of them watching him.

"Bigger, better materia?" Denzel jested.

"No!" Cait's eyes bulged. "It's a… I think it's a rail track."

Cloud pressed his lips together. That’s it, the way to go. "Let's go."

The tunnel to the track was a sharp incline down, but once down there, the ground leveled off. They all eventually came to stand along the rock wall in the narrow tunnel, and stared up and down the metal rail track.

 "What the hell?" Denzel cried. "A track?"

"This is unexpected." Cait perused the track, like a captain atop his craft. "Even for one such as myself."

Veld nodded, not looking surprised at all.

Cloud stood on the rail, balancing his weight and staring up it. It was exactly like Markell said.

"A track…" Shelke said under her breath.

Denzel watched her with curiosity. "You know it?"

"I… remember." She walked a few paces, looking down at the line. "But not this exactly…"

Veld said in answer, "This was used for transport."

Shelke blinked at him with sudden awareness of his knowledge.

"You know about this?" Cloud drilled him with a vibrant stare.

"Only on paper. I've never seen this." Veld paused and pulled out his phone. After pressing in his message, he said, "They're on their way."

Cloud demanded, "Do you know where it goes?"

Veld looked into the overreaching shadows. "I'd say it goes down the whole continent, and would have at least one stop at the Forest of the Ancients."

"And _they're_ transporting people again." Cloud's rage at Deepground and even Shinra was simmering below the surface.

Veld glared at Cloud briefly, and said, "It looks that way."

While keeping his eyes on Veld, Cloud pulled out his vibrating phone. Glancing at the name, he felt relieved and than worried that Vincent would actually call him. "Vincent."

"Any news?" Vincent's voice was a faint sound against his ear.

"Nothing worthwhile. Yet." He turned his back on all the eyes and the ears, listening. "You?"

"Have you had any encounters with a Rosso type crossbreed?"

"On two occasions. Apparently there may be more of them. You have?" he paused. "Where are you?"

"I see." Vincent's voice fragmented, and Cloud squeezed the phone even closer to his ear. Vincent continued, "I'm on the east coast at a place of no account, and previously tracking a Rosso creature that is now deceased."

"Mid continent?" Cloud asked impatiently. Vincent was such an enigmatic man and excruciatingly hard to get details from. "Where was the thing going?"

"There appears to be nothing here on the surface. I suspect the creature was involved with these missing people and possibly there is an outpost sequestered here. I’ve come across what appears to be an abandoned hut.”

Cloud listened to a sharp shuffling and than waited through a long pause.

“This hut appears to be more than what it seems.” Vincent continued, “Possibly this exit leads underground.”

Cloud glanced around the tunnel. "Yeah, I'm betting it does."

Vincent suddenly asked, "Where are you?"

"I'm…" -- he looked at the group watching him -- "We’re under Mount Nibel, standing on a rail track, looking for a Cetra city." If he wasn't so anxious for information, he might have chuckled.

Vincent was quiet for several moments. "Your search is leading you to look for Cetras?"

Cloud sighed. It didn't make sense to him either. "I don't know why…"

"Be wary. They may not be the Cetras you are thinking of."

"Thanks." He had no idea how Vincent knew these things, and there was no point in asking him. "I have my suspicions already."

Vincent's voice became even fainter. "I believe I have discovered what might be a cave entrance. I'll call you when I find something more."

"Yes." Cloud tucked his phone away.

Veld tossed his dark hair from his face, and his thin mouth formed a smile. "My old friend, Vincent. What's he up to?"

Cloud noted the relaxed glint in the older man's eyes, making him remember that Vincent was also an ex-Turk. "He's currently investigating a place linked to a Rosso creature."

"And us?" Denzel asked.

"We," Cloud replied, "follow the track." He finished his statement and an ear-splitting howl echoed up the tunnel. Growls followed and the dull shouts of men. Cloud finally pinpointed the direction of the sound and it was made easier when a mighty boom shook the air.

"A fire spell?" Veld stared in the direction of the sound, his brows lifted.

"Down this way." Cloud sprinted up the track before heading away from it and towards a sloping tunnel towards the noise

 

 

 


	25. Rescue at the Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Hope you enjoy. sorry for lateness :( really bad of me. Life is chaos

 

**~~ Chapter 25 ~~**

**RESCUE AT THE TOWER**

 

Next to Ely, Marlene sat at the front of the boat, and seated behind them, Branan pushed the oars gently through the water as they floated back to the city. Apart from the distant voices echoing from the buildings, the creaking boat was the only sound. Now that they were actually going back into the city to rescue Belia, Marlene felt anxious. She wanted to ask a hundred questions, but she sat, hunched over, in silence, not daring to speak a word. Leaning away from Ely's newly acquired sword, she eyed its sharp edge brushing her skirt, and she wished she could ask him to shift it. Before leaving, Branan had looked Ely over, gauging his physique, and commented, "You will need a weapon." He turned to Talana, and she retorted, "Don't even think it. Your idea, your weapon. Besides, you've got two."

After a good scrutiny of the adolescent, Branan slid out one of his swords from the sheath at his back. "Can you use this?" Without waiting for an answer, he passed the curved blade to Ely.

Ely had clasped it securely, feeling its weight. "For sure."

Branan turned to Marlene. "I don't have anything for you."

Marlene had shaken her head and raised her hands in quick refusal. "No, that's fine." She had sighed with relief at the time, but now as they were about to come into contact with whatever was between them and Belia, she felt like a burden.

Under the shadows of a walkway, the boat ran aground on the damp earth. Ely jumped off, pulling the stern further onto the land. Once they were in sight of a set of stairs, they huddled in the darkness and Branan whispered, "We wait for the sign and than up we go."

Marlene tried to contain her shaking body, certain that her fear was obvious for both of them to sense. Her gaze skirted over Ely and he didn't look afraid at all, his eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement.

"This could go really smoothly or we could all get killed.” Brannan studied the two of them. “Are you ready?"

Marlene opened her mouth and her voice was a bare cracking whisper. "I…" she closed it again when she realized she had nothing to add to that.

Ely whispered, "We'll hope for the best than."

Branan nodded, and grinned brightly. "Yeah, it'll be as easy as flying a chocobo."

_How is that supposed to be easy?_ Marlene stared in shock.

Suddenly, clamorous shouts echoed against the stone edifices, reverberating into a furious tirade of bellows and stomping trolls. Cumbersome footfalls rushed along the balconies above and a commotion of incensed people passed within view. Branan bade Marlene and Ely keep low and follow him. On the stair he paused, observing the last of the line of enraged men pass overhead. He whispered, "Let's go." Bending down, his body was shielded by the stone wall of the stairway.

Almost doubled over, Marlene followed closely behind him. Probably too close, as she stepped on his cloak, nearly tripping him up. He gave her a queer look. She stepped back, clutching at her skirt, pulling it up near her knees, fearful she would fly up the step and knock him over. At least Ely was keeping some space behind them. Her stomach burned, and she thought she might throw up.

Branan halted so quickly, she flew into his arm. Giving her another odd look, he held his hand up, and whispered, "Wait."

Two men, dressed in black and silver uniforms, raced past the shadows of the stairs. Both of them equipped with firearms at the ready. Peering through the stone fluted balustrade, Marlene watched the men meet with another group on a further balcony. Amidst them were two four legged lion creatures in leg chains and thick neck cuffs. Their heads drooped and they padded slowly between their armed captors. On seeing their tawny-orange fur and beaded feathers, Marlene gasped loudly. _Nanaki._

Branan cast her a keen eye and frowned. "Nothing we can do. We can't save everyone."

"But—" She blinked at him, inanely, knowing she couldn't protest, because he was right, but… it was _her_ friend.

Ely looked past the scene and pointed. "What is that?"

Past the building tops the cavern was illuminated with white-blue shards, flying in a circular pattern.

"Knowing Talana, it's Shiva," Branan said, while scanning the open runway before them.

"Is that enough?" Marlene asked.

"It won't be the only one, but," he said over his shoulder, "no dawdling." He got their attention and pointed at a tower not far from them. "That's where we're going." The spire towered over all the other structures and its pure white stone reflected the jade tinge from the cavern walls. Four open tiers with short walls circled the tower. Stairways along the tiers' edges connected the levels. "Khthonia Spire."

The walkways were quiet and empty and they travelled them without any interference. The diversion was fulfilling its purpose, so it would seem. They came to a huge circular balcony, the third tier of the tower. "I didn't know it was such a long way," Branan said, and he led them across the flat stones to the stair and up to the last balcony. The fourth tier was as massive as the previous. At its center was the tower. It continued up at least twenty feet, finishing in a point of gold. Four high doors were spaced around the spire, and apparently Belia was within. Branan started, "Pick a door—"

"I think not." From behind the spire came a red scaled woman in high boots and tight black suit, and swinging a long bladed weapon in her clawed hands.

Marlene gasped at the sight of the half woman, half monster while Branan swore.

Ely lifted Branan's sword in readiness. "What is she?"

Branan stood tall and with his hands on his hips, his dangling cloak sleeves made him look larger and more impressive. "It's a nuisance."

The woman appeared to be more reptile than human as she gracefully sauntered to them. Stopping suddenly, she gave Branan a cocky grin. "I'm a lot more than that."

He reached behind him for his blades, yet only pulled out the one. "Oh, crud!" Keeping his eyes on the reptilian woman, he cocked his head and said softly, "Ely, you go around and into the tower—"

"What about you?" Ely lunged, ready to pounce away.

"I'll be alright. I've got Marlene." He nodded at Marlene

Her eyes nervously darted between the two boys, her mouth gaping. "Umm…I'm not sure that's—"

"Okay." Ely winked at Marlene and grinned at Branan. "I'm going in."

"Hey, wait—" Marlene started, but Ely ducked away towards a door in the tower.

The crimson haired woman raised her weapon, preparing to shoot Ely as he raced away. Branan seized the opportunity and rushed her with his sword. The creature cackled, her voice smooth, she responded, "I will enjoy feasting on your blood."

"And you're just another monster I'm going to kill."

Marlene slunk back to the wall at the creature's grisly words and watched Branan attack with his single sword. The woman's weapon was long and even Marlene could see she had the advantage with it. An intense shimmer of blue covered Branan's body temporarily. His opponent’s bright red lips contorted in an ugly scowl and Marlene sensed the vehemence directed at Branan personally. Branan moved so fast, Marlene wondered if he had cast some spell. With supernatural speed, he blocked all the monster’s strikes despite him having only the one sword. Amid a flurry of blows, a sudden burst of fire erupted from his hand, aimed at the reptile woman. She dodged well, but he continued keeping her on the defensive, not giving her the opportunity of using her blades at full length. At the presence of another reptilian human approaching, Marlene groaned in dismay. The drop in Branan's spirit at the second creature was palpable to her.

Standing ready, at the sight of the conflict, the second woman raised a similar long bladed weapon, a smirk of disdain on her face. Branan glimmered with a red tinge, and not stopping the flow of his swords’ swings, he leveled a demanding look at Marlene. " _Now_ I could really use your help." His voice was jagged with desperate urgency.

Marlene's heart sunk, having the distinct sense if she did not do something, Branan would be killed. She could hear Belia's voice once more crying, _Don't let him die…_

Her presence and her hesitation caught the attention of the creature and it glared her way.

"I can hold them off," Branan yelled, "But the longer we take, more will come."

"But…" she spread her trembling hands out wide, "What do I do?" Her shoulders slumped, wishing she had made a point of asking Denzel about Cetra powers. But she had been in denial and refused to learn anything really worthwhile.

Branan, working extra hard to evade fire bursts from the second creature, shouted at her, "I don't know!"

Marlene could tell he was cross with her. _With her!_ It wasn't her fault she had these powers. She never asked for them, she never wanted them in the first place. Her emotions were a mix of guilt and anger. Anger at herself and now at Branan, but mostly at the Planet. Stamping her foot in a furious and distressed temper, she whined, "Why, Planet, _why me_? What am I supposed to do?" A cool sensation started in her feet, and racing like a new vein in her body, a tangible pulse of energy filled her. It wasn't hot, but refreshing, and calming. A clear word overcame her thoughts, and she spoke it aloud. "Laqueum." Prickly green vines sprouted out from the stone, and twisted around the second creature's shins, wrapping their way around her legs, halting her abruptly mid step. Marlene's eyes brightened with surprise at what she had caused.

"Thank Gaia!" Branan cried, dodging the fire, shooting out from the bow-like sword. "Although it's not stopping that weapon."

Now that Marlene was a threat, the trapped crimson scaled woman turned her focus and fire bow on her. "I see what you are now."

Marlene shrieked as she dived from the sphere of flames. Not making it in time, she fell in a heap, her leg burnt and skin red and weeping, with half her white skirt singed up to her thigh. Cringing at the agony, she moaned, realizing she wouldn't be able to walk. But she didn't care about that, and said with more force, "Laqueum." More vines popped out from the pavement, holding steadfast the woman-creature fighting Branan.

Making the most of her shock and her entrapment, Branan cut her down with a strike to her throat. He dashed to the other and killed her in a similar fashion.

With tears of pain, Marlene dragged herself to the small wall.

Branan rushed to her. "Don't worry." His hand glowed blue over her open skin.

Breathing deep, she relaxed her healing leg, and studied Branan's pale skin and fine features. He looked so young, yet wisdom creased his brow. She stammered, "I don't know…how it all works…"

"Yeah," he chuckled under his breath. "So I gathered."

 

~ 7 ~

 

Ely approached the tower door with sudden trepidation, sensing he must look a lot braver than he actually felt on the inside. It was always easier to be courageous when you thought of helping someone else. So it was best he kept his mind on rescuing Belia.

He pushed one of the tall double doors open and darted in. It occurred to him too late that he should probably attempt some stealth at least. As it was, the softly lit corridor was quiet. Branan's sword was an easy weight in his hand and he admired the smooth polished blade. He had always wanted his own sword – a real sword. He had been sword fighting since he knew how to make one from pieces of wood, and he had wanted a real one since then too. But that had never seemed likely, his parents hated weapons and any conflict of any nature. It was a wonder he was ever permitted to join WRO, although he did nag them for years about it. But he was only allowed to join if they came to Midgar with him. Now he had to have his parents hovering over every move he made. Why couldn't they let him grow up? Why did he have to be the one to bear the burden of an older brother who never came home? How devastated they would be if they knew that all he yearned for was to follow in that one's footsteps. And now he was in the very situation they didn’t want him to be.

He padded lightly down the cool marble flooring, Branan's sword clasped firmly in his sweating hand. His wrist was tense from gripping it so tightly. He took a long breath, _relax, there's no one here._ He only went a few paces before the short corridor branched right and into a curve. Straight ahead was another enormous double door, embellished with gems and elaborate carvings. His heart raced erratically as he grabbed hold of the gold handle, opening the door inches, enough to peek through. He was curious to see what would be behind doors so intricately designed, but more than that, he hoped to find Belia. Shocked, he was unable to drag his eyes from the sight within. It appeared empty except for an altar on a dais in the center of the room. The walls, that went up further than he could see, glowed with the deep green he was now accustomed to seeing, but this tint made him feel nauseous. Apart from the grandeur of the room itself, it was the mass of blackness spreading and weaving around the altar that both fascinated and horrified him. The dense cloud spiraled upwards and appeared to be taking shape. It circled and grew larger as he watched. Instinctually he knew he should withdraw, as if the black thing would turn and spy him at any moment.

Clutching his sword, he shut his eyes and reminded himself why he was in the tower. He shut the door, grateful he didn't see Belia in there with that thing. He didn't realize he had held his breath till he breathed again. Now that he wasn't in its view, he wondered what it was, he had never seen anything like it.

Belia had to be in one of the other rooms along the curved corridor. Staunchly pointing the sword in front of him, he snuck through the muted green shades in search of Belia – or some sort of cell where she might be held. The place seemed deserted and he wondered why he had been so worried.

A guttural rumbling grew louder down the corridor.

Ely stopped, and back pressed to the wall, he peered around the curve. His muscles tensed at the presence of the four legged black monster with a long skull-like snout. Extending his sword out, Ely prepared for an attack. Before he knew how to approach the thing, it leaped the short distance between them and was coming at him. In the seconds of the monster pouncing upon him with mouth open and sharp claws seeking flesh, Ely wondered if the wisest thing he could do was run. He hesitated too long and all he could manage was the sword coming up to protect his torso.

The impact of the monster sent him toppling back. Landing on his backside, he held the blade, preventing the creature's hungry mouth from gnawing down on his neck. Its bony snout snapped at his face, so close, he could see its beady eyes under bone brows. Clenching his teeth, he twisted his face away and shoved with all his strength on the sword. The blade cut into its neck and it fell back. Not being deterred by Ely fighting back, it jumped again. Ely scrabbled to his feet, quick enough to meet its claws with his sword, yet not able to avoid the swipe to his side. Groaning loudly, he ignored his injured ribs and punched up into the elongated jaw. It was enough to jolt its head away, distracting its vision for seconds. Ely jammed his sword hard into its black matted chest cavity, all the way to the gilded hilt. In the instant it struck deep, the monster vanished in a black vapor. Ely's momentum was broken and he stumbled forwards.

He didn't waste time thinking about the strange creature as he ran down the passage. Looking at his ribs, he inhaled quickly from the flaming sting. Blood was seeping through his ripped black shirt. "Damn."

He skidded to a stop at a door on the left. Heavy locks were spaced intermittedly on the door. "Oh, that's just great." At least he could make a good guess that Belia was inside. He slammed his open hand on the wood. Maybe if he knocked…

A sharp sound followed; the sound of a small foot kicking the bottom of the door.

Smiling, he scrutinized the door's material. "I hope that's you, Belia." Or he was trying to release someone, or something, else. He gripped the sword with both hands, and stepping back, he lifted it high. Hoping Branan's sword was strong enough – and it wouldn't break – he brought it down with force on the door's locks. The door exploded in a blaze of lightning fire, sending shards of burned busted wood in his face and in all directions. The metal locks fell to the floor smoking with a heavy clunk. Seeing what was left of the door, swaying, he darted back, and the outer edge, fell towards him, leaving a blackened splintered frame.

Belia stood on the other side, gagged, and with her hands and feet bound, and covered in the wood chips and dirty dust. Despite her mouth being covered, she was grinning, and her eyes blinked repeatedly from lashes flecked with ash.

Ely smiled back. "Well, that was a surprise." Again, he admired the sword, comprehending that he was carrying a lot of power. With it he cut her bonds, and than he stripped off her gag. He brushed her off as well as time allowed.

Belia threw her tiny arms around his neck. "You came back."

He cringed at her sudden rough show of affection and shifted from under her embrace.

"I'll make it better." Belia touched his shirt. With small tendrils of light, his skin closed up and he sensed his muscles mending. Too bad she couldn't mend his shirt.

After she finished, he ran his hand down his chest. "Thank you."

She squeezed his hand and smiled up at him, her green eyes brimming with gladness.

He grasped her hand in return. "Let's get out of here."

 

~ 7 ~

 

Marlene felt footsteps behind them, and Ely was at her side, crouching down and panting hard. Belia plopped down by Marlene and hugged her shoulders. Marlene smiled with relief at her green eyes, gleaming with joy and she fondled a lock of her white hair, coated with dust and…soot? "What happened to your hair?"

Looking over at Ely, Belia covered a giggle with her hand.

Ely blushed, covering his torn shirt. "I'll tell you later. Shouldn't we get out of here?"

"It was my sword, wasn't it?" Branan looked aghast and he studied the sword up and down, making sure it was in one piece. "It’s tough, but be careful how you treat it."

Ely gave a short nod and grinned.

Branan eyed the petite Belia up and down. "So, this is she."

She blinked up at him, innocently, a pretty smile creeping onto her lips. Soon she was rocking on her feet, restlessly. Unexpectedly the color drained from her face, and blinking rapidly, she pointed past Branan. "They've come."

Following her gaze, Marlene inhaled sharply at the number of men and creatures crowding onto the tier. Branan groaned and spun on his heels. Ely hefted his borrowed weapon, and pointed it in the direction of the newcomers. "I guess we weren't quick enough."

Half hidden behind his long dark fringe, his eyes shone with resolution and Marlene gazed at him, admiring his courage. She didn't think she could feel half as brave as he looked right than.

One man shoved his way through the group. He wore a crimson padded vest over a black shirt, similar to the men surrounding him, except it appeared more extravagant. His long brown-grey scraggly hair fell over the two swords at his back. He stepped forward, away from the glut, yet not coming so close as to be in sword range.

Branan groaned for the second time. "Not him."

The man studied Branan with a malicious scowl. "It had to be you. Trying to save someone." He rolled his head to view Belia. "You'll be too late."

Branan laid a hand on one of his swords, yet didn't draw it. "What's it to you anyway? Why should you care?"

The man also reached for his weapon, his glare intensifying. "I care about purifying this planet of humans."

"Not this again. As usual, you don't know what you're talking about." Branan's other hand, resting by his side, glowed red.

An enraged commotion arose behind the man, of men and creatures wanting to get their hands on Branan and those with him. "No. You do not yet understand." The man in red and black slid out his swords. "But you will." The mob's jeers elevated as their leader lifted his sword high, giving them permission to attack.

Marlene didn't think there were any spells that would help them escape the onslaught of creatures coming at them. While she was attempting to figure out what she could do to help, a number of events took place. From the corner of her eye, she saw a mass of gold similar to a flowing stream in the air, coming towards them from the right of the tier. Gusts of cool air blew her messed up hair into more tangles. A giant bird came towards her, and she saw Branan leap high and sit astride the creature. In the same moment, she was grasped under her arms with strong talons by another bird and lifted off the ground. Before she knew what was happening, the scene on the tier was behind her and she was hanging in the air. Looking up, she stared at the creature's underbelly of shimmering gold feathers, and assumed Dassiel must be sitting aloft. Not far was another golden bird with Talana on top and Ely hanging uncomfortably beneath. Belia swung her legs under the bird guided by Branan. The teenager's fist punched the air and his victorious bellow echoed through the city.

They were riding on chocobos, and ones Marlene had never seen before, golden ones. She exhaled a good deal of anxious pent up breath in relief that they were still together and had made it out alive. But now, where were they going?

 


	26. Ambush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do miss writing this story :( but I've been busy writing original work, getting ready for publishing. I'm sure the editing could be better!! There's been along gap between chapters, hope you can follow whats happening. I'll post more soon. thanks for reading xx

**~~ Chapter 26 ~~**

**AMBUSH**

The shouts of men grew louder as Cloud descended the dark slanting tunnel. The others followed him; the only sound was their feet running on the packed earth. Another roar from the distressed beast reverberated against the rocks with desperation. Suddenly the tunnel opened up, and Cloud skidded to a halt at a short rise of rocks and a sloping dip. Reaching his arm wide, he stopped Shelke, who had been keeping pace with him, from flying over the 10 foot drop. On a quick scan of the massive cavern they had entered, Cloud ducked down, level with the rocks along the ledge. Shelke did the same. Cloud put a finger to his lips at Veld and Denzel as they arrived and he pointed towards the other side of the cavern. Cait Sith was no where to be seen. Damn that unpredictable cat, Cloud grumbled to himself.

On top of a 30 foot high outcropping of iron rock was a white marble open floor space that spanned at least 60 feet across. Slanted twisted pillars held up remnants of a ceiling that might have been in the shape of waves at some point, but now fallen to ruin. A smaller upper mezzanine also had the pillars, and its undulating ceiling was still in good repair. The columns, plus a curved staircase, connected the balcony to the bottom floor. Ranging from one to three feet, white scalloped walls, appearing to be seamless, edged the temple-like structure, giving it the semblance of a dish. At the center of the floor, a basin of florescent life-stream gushed upwards past the balcony and up to the cavern ceiling in a beautiful cascade of living color.

More interesting to Cloud than the otherworld complex, was the commotion occurring between the elaborate pillars on the second level. Men in black leather garb, armed with swords and other weapons, appeared to be attacking an opponent obscured from Cloud's line of vision. He stared with puzzlement at the men, attempting to discern if they were Deepground. Under the shimmering light from the open flow of life-stream, he could see that a couple of them were overly muscular with thick necks, and limbs double the width of a normal mans'. Amongst the men were hideous black and grey four-legged creatures with scaled snouts and whip-like tails. Cloud recognized the beasts instantly. It was a good indication the men were not friendly.

Beside him, Denzel had dumped his pack and already had his blade equipped, and he whispered, "Who are they? Deepground?"

Shelke studied the men and beasts, her brow scrunching in thought. "I've seen men of that enhanced physique in Deepground, but the creatures... no."

"I've fought those creatures before," Cloud said. "They're fast and annoying."

"Yeah," Denzel added with a sigh, "I remember them."

Veld shifted to stand up. "I can't see clearly who they are attacking."

Whoever they were attacking was out numbered severely, and it appeared they were just toying with their victim. Cloud responded, "They aren't attacking, they're just... playing."

A ball of fire erupted around the men, and an animal dashed around them to the side. It stumbled and struggled to its feet. Its singed orange fur was bloodied along its side, and it limped, appearing to have an injured leg. Cloud took a sharp breath.

Denzel whispered, "Is that - Nanaki?"

As Cloud watched the lion-like beast pace back and cast another spell, he could see colored feathers and beads, but something about the way the beast moved was different, and it was missing Nanaki's familiar mane. "No, but one of his kind."

The red beast's fire discharged a yellow haze, but lacked the power needed to provide an opportunity to escape. It was now cornered by the two foot arched wall on the second platform and greatly weakened. The only reason the animal was still alive was due to the men toying with it.

Growls and shouts came from a tunnel to the left of the ledge, ground level of the chamber.

Alert to the new threat, Cloud creased his brow in thought. "Sounds like more of those things." He considered Shelke and Veld who were watching him.

Veld nodded towards the top of the high temple. "I can take the first shot."

Cloud's gaze went between the activity around the beast and the oncoming enemy approaching from the tunnel. "Alright." Time was everything. "Shelke, you take care of whatever comes through there and Veld can cover you." He looked back the way they came, up the empty tunnel. "And if Cait ever shows up he can help you." He could sense Denzel's frustrated expression and his eyes drilling into him. He could guess what he wanted to do. "I'll go up there."

"There appears to be only one way up." Shelke eyed the white staircase winding through jagged rocks from the ground to the first largest level.

Crooking his head to look at Denzel by his shoulder, Cloud said with a glint in his fair eyes, "Are you ready to work up a sweat?" He would feel a lot more confident having Denzel where he could see him. It was more than keeping him safe, he had made a decision, he wanted to push him harder, force him to his limit. Now was as good a time as any.

Denzel blinked, his pout transforming into an animated grin. "Yeah, I'm ready."

He hoped he hadn't over excited him too much. In hindsight, it might not have been the best idea, using the familiar term that signaled a training session between the two of them. Cloud's eyes flicked back to the drama occurring under the glow of life-stream. The beast, that looked like Nanaki, fell, and a long-haired man, clothed in black, lifted his pistol, aiming for its head. "Veld!"

 

Veld, already on his feet, leveled his arm with his eyes and fired. A sharp boom sent a red flare speeding towards the gathering mob around the lion-beast. The man about to shoot crumpled to the stone, a fiery hole in his back. "Too bad it's not a sniper weapon." He re-cocked his heavy double pistol, his eye set on a second man, looking for the shooter's presence.

"Let's go." Cloud glanced at Denzel over his shoulder.

Shelke skipped back, letting Cloud leap down the jut of rocks to the bottom of the chamber. Behind him, Denzel stopped in his tracks and looked down at her, his blue eyes shining with an emotion she couldn't discern. He winked at her, and his mouth spread into a contagious grin as he followed Cloud over. She stared after him agape, recognizing that mischief seeking smirk. Her lips twitched at the corners with a stirring sensation that was new to her. She was worried about him and not simply a concern for his safety; she was worried about _him_.

Shaking her head to ward off the rousing emotions attempting to invade her heart, she slid her sabers from her holders and tuned into the enemy approaching the cavern from the tunnel. Whether she could control it or not, her inner walls were rising, closing her mind off to superfluous feelings. Emotions caused you to fail, failing meant death. She prepared her mind, quickening her augmented senses to fully activate. She was programmed to win and she would win at any cost. She connected with the power of her materia, and the fortified glow spilled over her and Veld briefly as she cast a Shield spell.

Veld stood rigid, his gun aimed at the opening that echoed with guttural snarls and shouts. Amid a steadying calmness, he spoke. "Are you ready?"

The heat of battle was more familiar to her than anything else she had experienced in life. She was more comfortable with cutting down opponents than the touch of a friendly hand. Angling her blazing orange sabers in preparation for defense and attack, she gave Veld a quick glance and wondered how much she could trust him. His face had a tanned softness, despite it being lined deeply from age, and his piercing eyes held an alert wisdom. She knew enough about Turks to know they were good at what they did. Over the last year, she had worked with them on a couple of missions. Their teamwork skills, even their abilities were similar to the Tsviets, but there were differences. Unlike the cool resentment the Tsviets had for each other, the Turks seemed driven by a do or die attitude to protect their teammates and at whatever cost it brought to the mission. It had surprised her that they would even dare put their fellow Turks above their own leadership. She wondered if the man before her had instigated such an unconventional method of working.

She looked straight ahead, fixing her eyes on the shadows moving at the entry. "Is there a strategy you wish me to adhere to?"

"The plan's simple. You cover my front and I'll cover yours."

She nodded. He made it clear. He had to trust her as much as she him.

Within seconds, the same grey-black creatures loped through the gap in the rock, their attention centered on the fierce activity on the temple platform. Veld, making the most of their distraction, fired into the first one headed for the stairs. It flew back on fire, colliding with the rock before disappearing.

Shelke spotted wolves, and men with the enhanced physique among the group. Once Veld had gained the enemy's attention, they bounded in a raging surge towards them on the ledge. Her petite body somersaulted though the air, slashing at the leaping Shadow wolves as she went, every fiber of her existence moving effortlessly into the old recognizable pattern of automation. The dance between life and death.

She landed on nimble feet, not stopping the flow of her sabers' fluid reach for a moment. Calming her racing heart, she concentrated on the beasts and relied solely on her heightened senses to defend and parry each biting mouth and veering claw. Surrounded by the supernatural creatures, she didn't need to count the number of them; she assailed them as one mass. Lunging and cutting into rock-solid hide, she pivoted in a sweeping arch, not wasting any stab or thrust on open space.

Veld's black-metal gun boomed into the midst of them, loosely picking targets towards the back of the glut, and what she assumed were the men with firearms. They fired back, and she didn't have the opportunity to see if Veld was seeking cover from them. He was just as great a threat as she, and the enemy were scraping and mauling their way to get at him. Keeping one eye fixed on the ledge, her main intent was preventing the monster's ascent to Veld. Her back towards the rocks, her sabers swung wide and high against snapping ferocious wolves. Her speed outdid them, their teeth only managing to leave cuts on her limbs, but she had to kill them all or they would start resurrecting each other. They were more a nuisance than a real threat. Killing the larger supernatural wolves took two hits, and she wouldn't have cared about them, except they appeared to keep coming at her. Was someone summoning them?  Crowding in too close now, the beasts blocked her line of sight and she could hardly see beyond the wall of moving black and grey.

The wolves of flesh and blood, hurdled with more speed, aiming for her, attempting to yank her head off with their slavering teeth. A running swipe with her saber disposed of the monster, but every hit took moments for her to rotate to meet the next one. Her position was non-negotiable and she hewed them down, feeling their soft flesh burn from her mako blades. Breathing hard, she stabilized her beating body and attempted loosening her limbs, seizing from her cramped position. She was cornered, striking more out of defense than attack. All her energy went into her speed, accelerating it to abnormal levels. She thrust across the chest of another shadow wolf, disintegrating it into fine vapor.

She flipped up and away, swiveling to guard against another. Slashing it hard and down, she landed and clashed with claws, intending to pin her to the ground. It seemed no matter how many she disposed of, more were there to take their place. And there was no chance to seek out the summoner of the unnatural creatures. Through the declining number of wolves and shadow monsters, she detected hulking grey creatures, flinging chained balls overhead, entering the fray.

"Screamers." Veld's voice carried down to her in a composed warning.

Claws and teeth charged in on her, frustrating her range. She vaulted high, careening into the midst of hunches and back-ends. Hands outstretched, she stabbed into shadow wolves on either side. She swung her swords through the black vapor, not hesitating or slowing for a moment to slice into another monster.

Gun-fire blasted overhead and she smelt the tang of electricity. It gave her more leeway to move where she wanted to go and she needed the space. Her muscles burned with every thrust and parry, but she remained focused on her mindless attackers. Within her aching bruised body, she sensed a pulsating energy, struggling against her fatigue, seeking to override all resistance. Expanding her reach, she struck the last of the wolves, casting them off into death and she prepared for the new enemy lumbering straight at her. Dense iron balls, wielded by the oily skinned humanoid monster, whizzed through the air at a chaotic speed. She jumped, spiking upwards, her saber rang on the metal and propelled it off course. It wasn't the only ball set on her. Suddenly she felt swamped again. The wolves lay dead, but the superior beasts did not decrease.

Out from behind, a ball slammed into her upper back. It ripped at her flesh and sent her staggering forward. She rolled in time, under snapping teeth and regained her feet, and raising her swords, she blocked the next downward swing. Ignoring the pounding pain in her shoulder blade, she managed to repel the Screamers ball and chain, flinging it high and redirecting its accelerated path.

"Here you all are!" -- A high pitched squeal followed - - "What the bloomin' blazes is this?!"

Relief filled her on hearing the eccentric tune of Cait Sith shouting, not far away and from the opposite tunnel. Finally. Fending off the arduous attacks of the Screamer, she darted from under its bulk and lengthy range to give herself some breathing space. Her body was cramming with penetrating energy. In the same instance, a comforting light poured into her aching muscles, healing her open wound.  The heady pull of her inner power was stronger after her restoration. Her body was stretched to its full capacity and she palpitated with intense energy.

No longer able to control the force of supernatural power, her spirit flew from her body and transcending the natural laws of the flesh, she attacked simultaneously on five sides. Without the hindering weight of her flesh, she moved, jumped, attacked as if carried by air. She could hear and see with clarity, yet physically she felt nothing, as if guarded by an ethereal invincibility. It would not last and she had moments to spare before exhaustion took over. At the speed of thought, she struck in multiple locations, eradicating what was left of the wolves and decimating one of the Screamers. It fell, face forward into the dirt.

The surging power within dropped away, and her spirit fell back into her body with an onerous jolt. Almost collapsing with fatigue, she faltered, but prepared her guard against the remaining Screamer and the impact of the ball and chain, looping at her head. Stepping closer, she stretched her sabers at the stomach and chest of the hulking monster. Hearing its deafening warble, she froze and could only watch its fist as it headed towards her face.

A blast sounded from behind and up. The monster reeled back and its ball hurled in a circle, missing her head by inches. It screamed a cantankerous cry, and a sharp whizz preceded its head toppling from its neck, cut through with a large shuriken, shutting it up for good.

Shelke fell to her knees, aware of the voices on the ledge as Veld's teammates appeared. Her breath came in rapid gasps and she steeled her giddy body that was trying its hardest to make her throw up.

 

"Shelke!" The shrill voice of Cait pervaded her frazzled thoughts and cool refreshing energy dampened the aches and cuts. Though, it didn't do much to restore the great expenditure of spiritual energy.

The crashing of stones and urgent shouts caused her to scan the higher platform. It appeared empty, except for a black mass at the top. She watched it swell to a thick haze, her panic increasing at its sudden size. She lacked the energy to run up the stairs to investigate. After some time, it dissipated, leaving Cloud standing in its midst.

Veld, still on the ledge, eased his gun down and cast his voice down to her and Cait. "The enemy, it seems, has been destroyed." He scanned the top, creasing his brow. "I can't see the boy&#133;"

Cait offered Shelke a furry paw. She took it and stretched to her feet and stared at what she could see above, looking for Denzel. A shot of anxiety tightened her throat and made her heart leap.

 

~~ 7 ~~

 

Angry voices, shouting in panic, echoed against the rocks as the men on the upper platform dived for cover. Cloud ran the short sprint to the stairs, a hand on each hilt at his back, sliding out his already separated swords. He called with urgency over his shoulder, "Denzel, put your Barrier on. Now." Hearing a slight shift in the air and a tinge of power behind him, he was thankful that Denzel was listening to him at least.

It wasn't long before those up top noticed Cloud rushing to the steps to meet them. Creasing his brows with concentration, Cloud prepared for the enemies descent. Two black scaled monsters plunged over the top steps. One leaped towards Denzel, and the other at Cloud. Its claws raking for flesh and its tail flicked forward attempting to whip his face. An explosive burst came from behind Cloud, and the other monster flew through the air, hitting the stone floor and fading to vapor. Cloud smiled at the sight as he punched his sword through the one on him and continued up the steps. On arriving at the top, he first scanned the upper balcony for the stricken animal, and than considered the several men, equipped with double swords and long-handled blades, all focused on him and Denzel, from the upper level. Swords at the ready, Cloud tensed his body, and positioned himself in a fighting stance, preparing for any form of attack, and hoping to hell they didn't have any materia.

Two men, swords in each of their hands, bounded straight from the balcony above, while another bulkier man hurdled down the stairs. Cloud bolted from gun-fire coming from a man above as he blasted away at him and Denzel. Amid a vacuous whoosh, deep red flames shot up the gun-man's legs, engulfing his whole body. He staggered back, writhing in pain.

Glad to see Denzel making the most of the materia, Cloud intercepted the three men running towards him and Denzel a few steps behind. It had been a while since he had to fight men trying to kill him. He veered out of their range and rotated back to slash at two of them without interference from the third. They swiveled, assailing him with whirling blades and fast paced defenses. One fought as a seasoned fighter, while the other, Cloud noticed, was only a couple of years older than Denzel and did not have the weapon proficiency of the older men. Still their exceptional strength and reflexes were warming Cloud up real quick, but he wasn't going to let them set the pace. Keeping his reach, he weaved and parried the incoming blades, and taking advantage of the whole platform, he controlled the fight so he only had to face two at a time.

The stout attacker on Cloud switched his attention to Denzel. Wielding two broad serrated blades with arms so thick they appeared unnatural, the big-chested man charged at Denzel with accelerated speed despite his body mass.

Moving adeptly from the swing of the sharp weapons, Denzel kept his feet light and his blows rapid, hitting low into the man's thickset abdomen. The well placed hit did not appear to slow the man in the least. Not intimidated by his huge size, Denzel attacked with swift jabs delivered with exuberant energy.

There was not much Cloud could do to help him, except clear the space of attackers. His reflexes working more than they had for along time, he concentrated on the two men, intent on their movements as they encircled him on either side. That was not going to work for him. Increasing his speed, he evaded the thrusts of the two blades, seeking to corner him, and dividing his attention between his two foes, he drove one of his swords into the man on his right. The young man barred his left sword, and in the instance, Cloud hesitated, reluctant to cut into him. Amid ringing metal, he slashed down on the teenager's sword, sending it spinning through the air. In the heat of a fight and trying to break through, there was nothing else he could do. Disarmament seemed the best action right than. In the same moment, the teen raised his hand, and a shroud of green vapor began circling the space. _Poison._

With the second man bearing down on him and the new threat, Cloud couldn't let him get away. Swiftly, he cut into the teenager, causing him to fall meters away with a clean slice across his chest. The remaining assailant did not flinch at the loss of his comrade and continued striking with enhanced precision while the green vapor seeped round him.

Cloud whiffed the sulphuric stink. He was not affected by it, but he hoped Denzel was aware enough to notice it. Without hesitating, Cloud fenced off thrusts racing towards his chest, and tracked his opponent's sword with his blade, utilizing his deflection to shove hard into the man's guard. Blocking a hit headed for his neck, his Defender blade clashed and buffeted on the enemy's, bringing him face to face with his attacker.

The enemy's eyes shone an aquamarine against his deathly pale face, and squinting at Cloud, he said, "Why do you fight us?" The man's voice was smooth and calm, despite the effort of battle. "You should join us, brother."

Almost losing his hold on his opponent's sword, Cloud went rigid, his throat tightening in shock over the ominous words. Now he understood; the situation was a lot more serious than he realized. Although these abnormal men lacked the potency of the pure spiritual power of the Jenova remnants from years past, they still fought with heightened reflexes and inhuman strength. He hefted the man off him, casting him meters from his presence where he scuttled to a staggering stop near the jet of life-stream. "That's not going to happen." Cloud scooted back and realigned his fighting position to assess the remaining man on him, and looking up, he was not happy with the men above, hanging back from the fight. Where he really wanted to go was up.

A blast tore through the air and the large man on Denzel flew up, hitting a pillar, destroying it. Chunks of rock fell on the man who appeared passed out. Denzel looked pleased for a moment, until the grotesque looking man shook his head and watched his own chest, through the rent in his leather vest, reform. Shaking the stones from his head and body, he got to his feet once more, appearing more infuriated than injured, and ran at Denzel with more vigor.

Cloud swore under his breath, and shouted, "You have to make the hit count." He could only hope Denzel was taking it in, because the kid was too wound up to answer.

Denzel didn't have time to shoot again before he was dashing from the line of poison and blocking the man's hits that Cloud knew would be supernaturally strong.

A giant of a man jumped from the second balcony, cracking the stone of the floor with his massive leg strength. Swinging a wide long-handled blade, he headed for Denzel, already fighting an unnaturally formed man.

Now that Cloud knew the power and capabilities of the enemy, he was more concerned about watching Denzel and keeping him from being swamped. Provoking the second heavy man, intent on Denzel, to swerve and attack him, Cloud blindsided him, causing him to pitch and parry him instead. Maintaining the deft speed of his feet, Cloud slammed into four weapons once more. He split his vision between the two men, his bigger, Defender blade, keeping pace with the attacks of the multiple weapons, swiping at his legs and chest, while his faster blade, Shadow, doubled around, flicking into his opponents' space, connecting with flesh. But the fight was taking too long. He had to get rid of his opponents - fast.

Rage had been coursing through his body, building to an overflow of supernatural power he was now ready to control and direct. Taking advantage of the seconds he could spare, he maneuvered a distance from the two men, and gathering all the inner strength he could, he pummeled his sword through the air, pounding the floor. The marble cracked under the force and a shock of formidable energy burst forward, shooting into the men. The overly muscled man slid across the floor and through a pillar. Amid falling debris, he flew off the platform.

Raising his two swords waist high, Cloud sprinted at the remaining weapons, wielded by a man, steadying himself from the stone shaking jolt, to catch his sweeping blows. He was now ready and eager to take the one man on.

His assailant raised his lip, and his blue-green eyes squinted with fury as he circled his elaborate blade in an arc, before pointing the tip at Cloud. Cloud's eyes gleamed blue with a similar wrathful intent, but looking past the enemy to the scene beyond. Denzel was guarding against rock-hard hits pulling down on his weapon. The man's solid neck muscles and arms pumped with bulging veins as he cursed in anger.

Denzel's failing with the weapon appeared to be remembering to keep his distance, and right than it was obvious. "Keep your reach, Denzel," Cloud cried as he wheeled back, feinting the killer blows from the long blade, aimed at his chest and gut, while extending his own long blade inches from the man's neck, causing him to recoil.

"I wouldn't worry about them if I were you." The enemy on Cloud struck purposefully, forcing him to lurch from the twirling blade and thwart its descent with the tip of his sword.

The pale skinned man, attacked with the same level of proficiency as Cloud, confirming he certainly wasn't a normal human. Whatever or whoever he was, Cloud just wanted to shut him up. Hedging in on his assailant's radius, Cloud prevented him from drawing cover from the pillar. Impeding his charging parries, Cloud growled, "You worry about yourself," and making sure his hit count, he cut him down, sending his body skimming across the stones, cracking through the scooped edge of the platform. An abrupt movement above caught Cloud's attention. The man who had gone down in flames stood and flicking his gun to Denzel, already injured, with a slash on his shoulder, he aimed. Cloud's face drained with fear. There was nothing he could do to stop the shot.

Without firing, the shooter fell, and his gun landed on his smoldering chest.

Cloud sensed his heart start beating again, and he exhaled a shaky sigh. At least Veld could bring down the numbers for them, but by the sounds of the growls and commotion down below he couldn't rely on that completely. Dashing to the man on Denzel, Cloud punched his sword towards his back. The man scuttled back, flinging his serrated blades at their heads and rounding to stump Denzel's speed.

The man, his bald head glinting in the materia light, snarled like an animal and included Cloud in his arching reach. At least two heads taller than Cloud, he was slower, but he didn't need to be fast, he just needed to be tough. His hulking arms thumped hard with his massive weapon. Blood seeped from gashes along both of his exposed arms and across his ripped vest. An open cut on his thigh, slowed his impetus. Denzel had been busy &#150; busy doing damage. Cloud was proud of him, but even so, after all those wounds, the guy was still standing.

Denzel's normally wavy hair was matted to his forehead from sweat and with his eyes lowered and piercing with commanding resolution, he panted, "You go up."

 

Cloud nodded, having seen that look before, usually at times when Denzel was determined to master a new technique and would not give up until he had, sometimes to the point of complete collapse. Cloud knew better than to distract him.

The one man left above, looked down at Cloud and lifting his hand high, he spoke a word Cloud couldn't discern.

Cloud could see nothing, but he felt the hit in his chest and arms as it constricted and froze his muscles for moments. Straining against the freezing power of the spell, he worked his flesh to break the constraint. His heat dispersed the effect and glaring up at the lone man, he locked his blades together and crouched. Directing energy into his leg muscles, Cloud leaped up to the second platform. He landed with a solid thump and without time to spare, he dived, his sword outstretched, halting the long blade about to plunge into the beast's side. Forcing his fused sword up, he rose to his feet, his raging blue eyes fixed on the man with violent intensity. He sensed the strength of the man as he forced the sword back. Cloud scrutinized his glowing eyes, and his white hair, cropped close to his head, and he raised his blade, waist high, his eyes fixed on the man's slightest inclination.

The enemy lifted his hand once more. Cloud slashed at him, slamming him from his objective. Amid the silvery ring of the blades, it was a burst of rapid blows and deft feints. A crushing bang startled Cloud. He could see nothing below, but heard the chaotic rumbling of rocks falling. This fight had gone on too long. He stepped forward, as the man tried forcing him further to the edge, and with his sword extended for a forward thrust, he wanted to finish it.

As if sensing his defeat looming, the man, dressed in the same black leather as the others, jumped back, and pointed his long slender sword at Cloud. "Traitor."

Cloud flicked his sword forward, "Who are you and where do you come from?"

"We are your destroyer." He arched his arms and crouched, and switching his glare from the lion-beast back to Cloud, he bent his knees, preparing to attack. "You should be more concerned with _where_ we are going."

Cloud pierced his gaze with scrutinizing intensity, " _Where_?" He stood alert in a guarded position, ready for anything.

His surging chuckle was an unwelcomed surprise. Cloud questioned whether he could take him alive, even though he wanted to knock him flat and never see him get up again. Instead of rushing at Cloud, the man flourished his hand, and spoke a word.

Cloud was covered by darkness. He remained vigilant in the dim shadows, listening, anticipating some attack. Abruptly, fear for Denzel started to choke him. A muffled clang from the lower level broke through the cloying supernatural darkness. Rocks toppled to the floor below, followed by a short cry. "Shit," Cloud, clenching his sword hard, muttered with anxious strain.

The darkness slowly dissipated, and he could see the orange beast by his feet, but his enemy, it seemed, had fled.


	27. Making a Decision ~ Making a Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I haven't read this through for some time, not sure if the editing is as good as what it could be. Hope you are still enjoying!! xxx

~~Chapter 27~~

**MAKING A DECISION ~ MAKING A STAND**

Cloud, his sword still gripped tightly in his hand, leaned on the short wall and over the edge of the balcony, his eyes making a frantic search below for Denzel. He was not where he expected him to be. Finally, he set eyes on him lying amid debris from the broken pillar. Intense worry darkened Cloud's face at the sight of his blood soaked side and motionless body. "Denzel!" His call reverberated on the surrounding rocks. Denzel had to move. Cloud couldn't go down there to face his lifeless broken body. He _had_ to move.

After a repeated call of his name, Denzel shifted his arm, moving as if he was going to sit up. His cursing moans carried up to the top balcony and to Cloud's relieved ears. He let his breath out in a swift gasp. "Hang on I'll be there as soon as I can." After breaking apart his swords and sliding them back in place behind him, he knelt by the stricken animal. He ran his gloved hand along the red matted chest, feeling the weak exhale of its breath. He connected with the materia in his glove, and the familiar refreshing energy enveloped his hand. He directed the incandescence into the lion-creature and watched the open wounds begin to seal.

After some strained moments of waiting, he left the creature comfortable and breathing deeply, and jumped down to the level below. His swords lightly bounced against his back as he landed, and he ran to Denzel. Finishing what Denzel was struggling to do, Cloud lifted a length of jagged stone from the teenager's chest and tossed it over his shoulder.

Denzel, shaking with an escalating fever, was clammy with a sickly sweat. He crooked his head and groaning with pain attempted to raise himself onto his elbows.

Cloud forced him down with an unyielding hand on his shoulder. "Don't move." His blue eyes turned ice-cold, and his face emptied of emotion. His gut seized with anguish at the sight of him and he attempted masking his distress and fear.

Denzel, his face scrunching up with consternation and agony, looked away from Cloud's concerned gaze. "At least I got the sucker..." He trailed off with a chesty drawn out moan.

Cloud's hand lit up with power and he covered Denzel's extended gash running the side of his chest. The injury had broken ribs and torn through flesh, almost damaging his vital organs. If it weren't for the Barrier the kid could have been killed so easily...so quickly. And here Denzel was, more wrapped up in whether his opponent was dead or not than his own near death. Cloud didn't care about the enemy right than. Denzel, the boy that was his, was a bloody mess. But, he _was_ alive. He tried to steady his trembling hands while resisting the urge to let his irritation flare and keeping his tone even, he stated, "You need more practice with that weapon."

Denzel made a choking sound in his throat attempting to bring forth words.

Cloud watched his flesh rejoin and left his hand there to make sure he was healing. He turned his eyes back to Denzel, and Cloud's face was a wall of stern deliberation. The hand on Denzel's shoulder, holding him firm went to his face and stroked his cooling forehead, brushing away his damp fringe.

Denzel watched him with questioning eyes, and he opened his mouth, but remained quiet.

Those eyes watching Cloud were the same eyes of the boy who looked to him with trust and awe, and they looked to him now with a similar expression, but something was different in that anxious pleading crease of his brow. Something he recognized and had seen in himself in days past when he was young like Denzel. A need for affirmation, to know he did the right thing. "You did well," _Considering._ Considering he was using a weapon he was unfamiliar with, considering he was fighting opponents a league above him, considering he had only been training seriously for a year, without any real confrontations. But all Cloud was thinking about was Denzel's open flesh and near death and blood… blood pooling around the boy, the boy in his care. For one quavering moment of his heart, he wondered if it was right to have brought along someone so young. Maybe, he could claim, that concern was the inclination of a parent. That had to mean something for his own maturity – but than, if he was right, Denzel shouldn't be there at all. But what could Cloud do? Denzel was seeking the ones he loved just as much as Cloud was. The boy was growing up and it was all unknown and untraveled territory to Cloud.

Denzel breathed steadily now, his voice was understated as he said, "Because of your training." Sighing, he cast his despondent gaze away.

Cloud caught the disappointment on his face. He understood. He remembered times when he had been frustrated at his own lack of skill, angry even. It eventually passed until he had other concerns, when all the fighting meant to him and was good for, was protecting those concerns. It had been awhile since he had fought like this, but it was all coming back, like worn useful clothing that he hadn't outgrown, but was far from comfortable. But unlike years past, he could put it on and take it off when he needed to. He grasped Denzel's shoulder and supported him up to a sitting position and dusted off the rubble. "I'll give you some tips with that weapon." He nodded towards the blade, glinting between the fallen stone.

Denzel shook his hair free of grit. "Yep."

His one word reply was enough and all Cloud needed to hear to know what Denzel was thinking and seeking. It was Cloud's responsibility. Whether Denzel was aware of that or not didn't matter. Denzel was sensing his own inadequacies and it annoyed the teenager. Cloud knew that place of frustration and failure. Denzel knew that he needed to improve his fighting, not for his own sake, but for those he wanted to look after and it was Cloud's job to teach him. He and Denzel spoke the same language at times. Maybe Tifa was right. Denzel _was_ becoming like him, but maybe, Cloud could help him do it differently, and do it better.

"Did you find out who they were?" Denzel must have been feeling a lot healthier for his expression changed in an instant to one of excited urgency. "Are they Deepground?"

"I don't know." After what the men said to him, he couldn't really say who they were. "I'm hoping we will find out." He suddenly looked up as if sensing movement.

The pale orange lion-creature bounded down to them and landed with a soft thud on the stone. It padded to them with graceful steps. The animal was not unlike Nanaki in form, although its coloring was a muted flame. Gentle contours were supple and smooth and its back was straighter than Nanaki's. It also lacked the fire-tail that Nanaki was known for. Delicate amber eyes stared at them for moments, studying them with a kind insight. On seeing her curves and velvety fur, Cloud would have guessed the creature was female.

It bowed its shapely head and spoke. "I owe you a great debt for saving my life." Its voice was mellow, deep, soothing, like warm honey, and feminine. "My name is Deneh."

Cloud creased his brow in recognition of the name, recalling a distant conversation with Nanaki about this particular creature from his tribe.

"Do you know Nanaki?" Denzel, still seated on the floor, leaned forward in anticipation.

"Nanaki is my mate." Her eyes blistered with sudden fire and she looked them over once more, this time remaining on Cloud's face. "You are Cloud Strife, friend of Nanaki?"

Cloud inclined his head, now feeling at ease in her presence. "I am." He rose to his feet and sensitive to any new tragedy, he said, slowly, "Where is he?"

"And who were these pe—" Denzel depressed his lips, closing his mouth at Cloud's outstretched hand, indicating he stop speaking.

Deneh lowered her muzzle to the stone, her eyes glazing with the moisture of unshed tears. "He faces execution in the hands of our enemy from where I escaped."

Cloud had a sudden pain in his head and a twisting in his gullet at the thought of Nanaki being killed. "Is it nearby?"

Cait Sith aloft his giant Mog, bounded up the stairs with a mighty thumping, interrupting them. On reaching the top step, he hollered with glee to the others climbing after him. "Not to fear, he's here and he's – alive!" He leaped off his ride, arms out wide and coming at Denzel. Abruptly, he recoiled from any embrace. "But, he's in an appalling state."

"Thanks for caring." Denzel lifted a brow in sheepish merriment. "Yeah, still alive. For now."

Cait pranced closer and swept his gloved hand over Denzel's torso, making sure to avoid the dark stain of blood on his already dark shirt. "My, my, it look's as if you had a vicious encounter with...rocks?"

"It felt like it."

Shelke was not far behind Cait and she was followed by Elfie and Cissnei with Veld coming silently behind them all. Denzel kept his eyes on Shelke, giving her a relaxed smile. She gave the slightest shake of her head and a grin played on her mouth. After giving Deneh a cursory glance, she walked with heavy feet past them all and headed to the flow of life-stream. Not seeming to care who was watching her, she immersed her arms and face in the refreshing light of the Planet's energy and heaved an exhausted sigh of relief.

Elfie, concealed in her forest-green cloak, stepped forward and gave a nod to Deneh in greeting and she looked to Cloud, her somber eyes creasing with gravity. "We saw another group similar to this."

"Coming our way?" he raised his eyes in concern and skimmed what he could see of the cavern below.

Cissnei, leaning against a pillar, swinging her shuriken, shook her red curls and her manner was less concerned. "They were headed in the opposite direction."

Elfie stepped closer to Cloud as if she needed more of his attention. "There were too many for us to start a fight without provocation."

Veld narrowed his eyes at the two women and said, more in speculation, "They're going up top?"

"Perhaps a scouting party after me." Deneh lifted her head, sadness continued to dim her ruby eyes. "Or they are moving up.”

Cloud turned his attention to Deneh again and he squatted to speak with her eye to eye. "Tell me where he is?"

Deneh's steady gaze held his, searching his steely blue stare. "He is a prisoner at Aurinium City, the city under Mount Nibel."

"There really is a city?" Denzel promptly shoved Cait aside from blocking his view.

Deneh nodded. "Although we did not know it was inhabited."

"Are there any other prisoners there? Humans?" Cloud's voice was too desperate, brimming with too much hope, and he forced her attention back to him.

"There were men from above. Strangers to us."

Lowering his head with a frown, he rested his arm heavily on his knee. Now that Nanaki was in their clutches, it was only another set back.

Denzel piped up, "We can rescue Nanaki. Can't we?"

His question was heard by all, but Cloud knew it was for him specifically. But Deneh spoke before he could find an answer to give him. "The city had many men like these plus monsters." Her words tumbled out in a rush, yet Cloud could not mistake the unspoken hope edging her fear filled words. "Now that you have saved me, my freedom will not be in vain." She halted and stared at Cloud's crestfallen expression. "But, I fear I shall be too late and perhaps it was a futile plan all along."

Cloud glanced back at her, his pale brows creasing as he puzzled over her remark.

"What do you mean?" Veld's query was demanding, as if knowing an important statement when he heard one.

"The plan, on my escape, was to attempt warning the people of Nibelheim that an enemy was going to destroy them." Her words incited a combination of reactions, ranging from horror to anger.

Cloud shot to his feet and stared at her with alarm, imaging the innocent people of Nibelheim being captured or killed. Imaging the suffering of a burning Nibelheim – again. A fuming need to retaliate thundered up from some buried place in his soul.

"But – but –how can we tell them – all?" Cait danced in a mad panic, as if he were stepping on hot coals.

Elfie, her face drained of color, spoke to Deneh, her voice soothing in its unexpected softness. "When is this to happen?"

"Dawn, I believe." Her voice was like lead, falling to the ground.

Veld glanced at his wrist watch. "Less than four hours."

"Even if they're warned, they'd never get away. They'd lose their livelihoods, their homes," Cissnei added, her tone blunt, almost disparaging.

"Damn!" Denzel cried. "Nibelheim... all those people... the houses..."

Cloud knew what Denzel was really referring to. Cloud's home and Tifa's. Although they weren't the real ones, still, it was Cloud and Tifa's link. Their only connection to their childhood, to their deceased families. What did Denzel say about Tifa? She missed Nibelheim more than she said. Oh, Gaia, not Nibelheim again... not his and Tifas' home town... the water tower. And just when he had been forming plans to take Tifa to Nibelheim. Cloud pressed his temple, fighting the weight of the loss that seemed to keep accumulating around him.

Veld had opened his phone, only to flip it shut in a swift flick of his wrist. "No connection."

Deneh hung her head with grief. "I am sorry to deliver such dire news, but I have neglected to tell you something else of grave importance." Having gained everyone's attention, she paused.

"Spit it out, woman!" Cait cried, breaking the tense silence.

"It seems pointless to even inform you, but Nanaki and I overheard their plans regarding a second ambush on Rocket Town."

"What?" Veld growled. This news appeared to aggravate his usual coolness even more. "But how?"

The deep tones of the lion-creature continued with more wretchedness. "Simultaneously and from under the ground."

Cait made a garbled sound and reeled back, collapsing on Denzel's legs, not caring abit about the blood. Denzel, oblivious to his slack weight, stared bug-eyed at the lion-creature, and muttered, "Not...WRO?"

Cloud looked away and considered the enemy's cunning strategy. They could assail Rocket Town before WRO even knew what had happened, at the same time, Nibelheim would be attacked in a similar manner. A startling realization began to hit him. Would there be other towns targeted for an attack? Edge?

Elfie cast a glance at Cissnei and Veld, and said under her breath, "Is Shinra there?"

"He is, but whether he is there or at Healin is anyone's guess." Veld switched his gaze back to Cloud. "WRO have troops there—"

"No." In weary resignation, Cloud's eyes closed and his mouth constricted in a grim line, as he tried to hold in his fury. "They left WRO to go on a rescue and evacuation mission—"

"That's right." Denzel interrupted, his voice quiet yet intense. "Leviathan hunting."

"All of them?" Veld's voice lifted with shock.

Cloud sighed, his muscles tensing with the burden of knowing what WRO's plans were and yet having no control over them. "Probably not all, but a good deal and maybe all their ships. Hopefully, Reeve left a fair amount of soldiers there for this Council Meeting he had planned." He fiddled around in his pocket for his phone. Even though Veld said his didn't work, he had to try his own at least. No signal at all. "Damn." Maybe they could warn Nibelheim, maybe…but Rocket Town…no way. His chest seized with anguish over the possible destruction of WRO and Reeve, and everything he had been working for, and than the death of all those Leaders from around the Planet. Deepground's plan ran deep with shrewd inside detail.

"What are we going to do?" Denzel muttered. The desperation had gone from his voice, replaced by resignation to failure and… loss. WRO was his future after all and Reeve was the one who had given him the placement and the opportunity there.

Cloud stared at Cait, pondering the animated feline as he eased himself, in an undignified manner, to a sitting position, still appearing faint with shock. With his voice hard, like steel, and urgent, Cloud demanded, "Cait, you can contact Reeve?"

Cait stood and dusted himself off, far too leisurely for Cloud's liking. He strolled to Cloud, a sway in his hips, proud he was the one who was being called on to offer the needed help. He raised his open palm at Cloud. "May I?"

Cloud handed him the phone.

Grinning like an overexcited goon, he clamped his paw around the object. He lifted his other paw at Cloud and with a flurry of his fingers, warned him to stand aside. Amid a loud pop and a sudden frizzle, the cat sparked with electricity. For a few seconds his body sent out static vibes, shocking everyone and making the fine hairs on their skin tingle. Cait's petite frame stiffened and vibrated and every furry strand on his rigid body stood on end, even his red cape stretched out behind him, as power coursed through him, lighting him up like an iridescent beacon.

"He's a walking talking power socket," Denzel mumbled.

The inner light now gone, Cait, his fur still sticking on end, ignored him, and with the same inane grin, opened his palm to Cloud. "At your service."

Losing his patience, Cloud grabbed the phone and without considering whether it worked or not, dialed Reeve's number. Than he remembered what time it probably was.

After many rings, someone finally picked up –

"Reeve?"

"Cloud?" The voice drew his name out, in a gloomy tone. "Do you know what time it is?"

"I've urgent news."

There was a deep yawning grumble and Reeve started, "Can't these things wai—"

"Nibelheim and Rocket Town are going to be attacked."

"What did you say?"

Cloud could sense Reeve sitting bolt upright in his bed, suddenly wide awake. Cloud pronounced each word carefully, "Nibelheim and Rocket Town are going to be attacked from underground," He ended with a tired sigh, as the reality of the enemy's plan started to unfold in his thoughts. "You won't see it coming."

"When?" He cried, incredulously.

"Within hours."

"I'm finding it hard to believe."

"Believe it. Get your troops and ships back to Rocket Town. Now. And warn Nibelheim, but I'm not sure what good that will do—"

"I can't do that," Reeve stopped him short, his voice turning severe with annoyance. "I have no proof of this." He raised his voice, growing angrier with each word. "I have people depending on us at Runngar and I have people from around the Planet currently here, watching everything we, _I,_ do. It will incite panic."

Cloud's eyes flashed with abrupt rage. _And so they should panic, bloody diplomats_. The fury that had been building for the last couple of days was threatening to explode at the first person to conflict with him. He was ready to lash out at all and anyone. He kept his voice short and turned his back on all the eyes intent on him and the conversation suddenly turning sour, and he walked away. Not caring about his temper, he yelled down the phone, "Shit, Reeve, _I'm_ telling you to."

"I can't on that alone, Cloud. _You_ are in no position to be making orders or demands of me or WRO. Not this time _. No."_

"Why are you pulling this shit now? Damn it, Reeve!" Cloud shouted and his eyes must have been glowing with Mako, because even he could feel the heat. He wanted to say a whole lot more and before he could, he banged his phone shut with an angry twist of his arm. He restrained his boiling rage as best he could without throwing his phone across the cavern and seeing it smash into a thousand pieces on the rock face. Which might have given him some satisfaction. He kept his back to the others aware of their silence, aware of their stares as they waited… for something. He couldn't believe Reeve was putting on his pompous Director attitude shit. Now, of all times.

He stormed towards the edge of the platform, staring blankly out into the shadows, not seeing anything but his own lethal fury. _Damn Reeve_. At that moment he wanted to wring the arrogant man's neck till he couldn't breath. _Damn his conceited pride_. If Reeve was standing beside him right than there wouldn't be a man present who could keep Cloud from throttling him. He wanted to throttle him, because... because Cloud _knew_ what he was trying to do. But why would Reeve do it at the risk of all those people? _Damn that smart risk-taking Sonofabitch_. He was indeed a clever man. Because now the decision was all up to Cloud. But he always wanted to make the decision with Tifa beside him, not when she was painfully absent and he didn't even know where she was and maybe she would never even know about his decision... but – he knew what she would say already. The barest sound came from his lips, -" _Tifa... finally... I've made a decision."_ She would smile and be pleased. He knew that much.

He exhaled a long arduous breath, he was wasting too much time and he hated wasting time. He gazed down at his phone. After a pause he turned to everyone, who had been so unnaturally quiet as if sensing his volatile rage could be directed at any one of them at the slightest remark. Even Denzel was smart enough to not breathe a word, not this time. Cloud could do it for Denzel and WRO and the people of Nibelheim. He'd have to do it with his heart, because his head would over think it way too much. After a weighty breath and steeling his resolve, he flipped his phone open again and pressed redial. It rang once. Cloud's voice dragged as if it was being pulled from a depleted chest. "Alright, Reeve, put me in a position where I can make those demands." He could have sworn the man was grinning from ear to ear at his words. _Damn him._

"Good. It's about time."

"Reeve, did I ever tell you you're a bastard." Cloud heard a muffled sound. Was he chuckling?

"It comes with the job." He paused. "Permanent position?"

Cloud took a quick breath and without thinking about it at all, he replied, "Yes."

"I'll inform everyone we now have a new CIC—"

"I don't care about titles right now." Cloud squinted at a distant point, his mind attempting to scrape together some plan and thinking how much he still wanted to clip Reeve around the ears. "Go into Lockdown now and call Cid and get the ships back, but not to barge in. Arrange a rendezvous point and he must approach with caution." Knowing Cid that could be a difficult task. "Make sure he listens to you. And there's no telling what they might do to the communication lines and even if those ships come back late, at least that's something and they'll be forewarned and not arrive into chaos."

"I have ways of contacting Cid. So you think that mission was a decoy?"

"It looks like it. It's too well set up to be coincidence." Cloud sighed. How far reaching was the enemy's plan? "We need to be on high alert. Get word to the people of Rocket Town. We don't know what resources the enemy have at their disposable or if they have plans to attack other locations so get word to the office at Edge too. At least this way we are better prepared and losses can be fewer."

"Right. I guess I shall have to inform the Council." A grave sigh followed. "The enemy has planned well it would seem."

"Yeah." Cloud could hear the defeat in Reeve's voice already. It was true, they had planned well. Too damn well. "But they haven't planned on us," he said with staunch encouragement. They hadn't planned on him.

"You're right."

"And warn Nibelheim—"

"They will never get out on time." Reeve's voice was soft and thoughtful. "It's already so late."

Cloud let out an unexpected gush of held breath. "I know… but…" Running his hand through his high spikes, he glimpsed the faces focused on him. His eyes settled on Denzel and his miserable drawn face, devoid of his usual cheerful disposition. He didn't like seeing him like that. "As a precaution, inform them." He scanned the faces of the others. Shelke had come to stand by him and she looked up at him, impatient to move on. It was like looking into the face of an excited child. When did she change so much? His gaze swept over Veld who was narrowing his eyes, eager for some news. Cloud said, while looking them all over, "We can disable their force here at Nibelheim." Amid surprised glances and sharp gasps, Cloud looked at Denzel and the building excitement going on behind his hopeful eyes at Cloud's statement.

"What?" Reeve's response was bordering a shout in his ear. "How many is, we? And how many are you facing?"

"I'm not sure how many of them there are - yet." The enemy wouldn't need as many troops for Nibelheim as they would for Rocket Town. That was Cloud's assumption and what he was counting on. "Rocket Town will be facing a larger force."

"Perhaps, but it’s still dangerous."

"Maybe, but, there's-" Cloud did the math as he contemplated those standing around, waiting, including Deneh, her mouth agape, and he spoke on their behalf, "--five of us," and he looked at Veld, attempting to judge his tough exterior, but Cloud was not going to make a decision for him and he said, vaguely, "maybe eight."

Veld quickly glanced at Elfie and Cissnei, and raised his voice. "Eight is correct."

Cait bounced up and down in front of Cloud's face, flouncing his hands, his ears were still fans of grey frizzy fur. "Nine! Nine!"

"Eight plus a Mog." Cloud rubbed his neck, considering what he was asking of Veld and his team to do and all of them, especially Denzel. Shifting his stare away from all of them, he settled his thoughts on Deneh and her eyes, softened by tears. "Besides, we have to rescue a friend."

"Not Tif—"

"No." Cloud's tone went gruff and he turned his face from the probing eyes. Just the mention of her name, sunk his heart with a dead weight, reminding him that she was suffering out there, somewhere. All his heartache centered on her not being where she should be, with him. He couldn't stop for a day, an hour, a moment, in searching for her, for if he ever stopped, she would be lost. He said softly into the mouth piece, "not yet."

"Right. I'll start making the calls."

"Protect those Officials, they're important and your civilian staff and yourself especially. Be ready to send a ship to Nibelheim if you need to. But if it comes to that and Deepground do destroy Nibelheim and take its people, we'll have to figure out a new contingency plan." He didn't like to think where he might be if that happened though.

Veld spoke loudly, making sure he was heard, most likely by Reeve, "And make sure Rufus knows."

"Gods, is that Veld?"

"Yeah..."

"I don't even want to hazard a guess at how you met up with him."

"There's no time to tell you anyway." How could Cloud even explain that? It was too strange to believe. "Tell Shinra." Rufus no longer had the troops he used to have, but he had man-power and a lot of resources that needed defending. And most likely Shinra was unaware of the murder of his own people at Teeth Gap.

"I'll call him now. I will hear from you later." He paused and there was a low breath. "Do your best and good luck."

Cloud put his phone away and looked to Veld. He wanted his help more than he was willing to say, but he didn't want to pressure him. With as much sincerity he could gather, he started, "Veld, I'll not ask it of you, but if you lend a hand—"

"No." Veld held his hand up. "You don't need to ask."

Elfie stepped forward, a building storm in her eyes, made her face fierce. She said with even more force, "We're not ones to walk away." Even Cissnei stood erect, slotting her weapon into her halter with a firm click, ready to go.

A sharp edge was in Veld's voice, almost accusatory. "You don't understand what Deepground will be capable of if they possess the Purification Agenda. They must be stopped."

"The Planet will be in far more danger than these attacks," Elfie added.

Cloud frowned at the two of them, suddenly wondering how much more they seemed to know about it. He had pushed that formula from his thoughts. Saving lives seemed a lot more important. He looked to Deneh, the only one who knew how to get to the city and Nanaki. "Is this city far?"

"No. perhaps you will walk half an hour..."

"That's good and bad. If we stay near the life-stream, we won't need as long to rest." They would need a little down time, Denzel would at least, but only sparingly. Cloud had nearly forgotten the man who had disappeared in the black cloud. "We don't have long, because they already know we're here."

 


	28. Evil Uncovered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it's ok!! Haven't done a good edit. I know there's an issue with the eye colour comments, but in this world, it's according to my science ;P

~~ Chapter 28 ~~

**EVIL UNCOVERED**

 

_One month ago..._

Vincent watched Tifa walk back to their booth from the bar, carrying a tray with drinks. She stopped and eased the tray onto the table. The petite rise of her stomach became visible between her small black shorts and white sleeveless top. She flicked her head, swinging her raven hair behind her waist and brushing her fringe from her face, her eyes glowed at both Cloud and Vincent. Cloud watched her while Vincent eyed the drinks with suspicion. Hands on her waist, she attempted seriousness, "Alright, what were you two talking about?" but her words were delivered with a smile.

"We were discussing the many traits of yours the infant shall possess." Vincent's expression remained blank and fixed on her satisfied face. Cloud and Tifa had told him of their latest news over lunch. It was no great shock to him and he was pleased for the two of them.

Tifa crossed her arm over her belly and a finger patted her cheek, and she looked away in thought. "Hopefully some of my better traits."

"I hope the baby will have your eyes." Cloud's eyes wandered up her torso, settling on her face.

Her lips curved into a shy smile and she reached out to rub his bare shoulder. "Bad luck, Cloud."

"Blue eyes are recessive." Vincent added, "In your case probably doubly so."

Tifa's hand moved to his cheek and she said softly, "I'll get my blue eyes then."

Cloud frowned at the both of them and took her hand and held it. "As long as it has your temperament."

Chuckling, she stepped closer to him and with her free hand, brushed a strand of hair from his temple. "And your hair."

Vincent shifted on the seat, feeling cramped. He flexed his heavy gold fingers under the table, trying not to gouge the wood and suddenly wishing he could move from their silent display of affection. It conveyed an intimacy a normal man would not be concerned with, but for Vincent such underlining feelings were strong and tangible, and disconcerting. He observed Tifa's hair blanketing her arm. "I see that your hair is longer." His statement was abrupt and he wondered why he even spoke it aloud except... there was a reddish hue in her smooth tresses that fell around her bare waist as she bent and it formed an alluring satin curtain.

Tifa gathered her hair together and her slender fingers combed through the ends. She tilted her chin at him, a touch of pride on her face. "I've been growing it." Eyes gleaming with joy and mouth turning up with mischief, she crooned, "Do you like it, Vincent?"

Indeed, she must purposely tease him with such absurd remarks. Wasn't the answer obvious? Her hair was a natural marvel. Stunning in its simplicity. A striking adornment for a beautiful woman. "It reminds me of when we first met."

"I'm glad it's growing back." Cloud's face was flushed and his eyes scanned the whole length of her hair.

Vincent remembered when she cut it. He never asked why, he only assumed it was her need to cut away the past including people, especially a certain person who at the time appeared to have cut her out of his life. Extremely irrational behavior from seemingly intelligent people when all that was needed was good communication between the two of them. But human beings were never that simple.

Smiling, Tifa leaned into Cloud and he looped his arm around her hips. "Me too."

Vincent shuffled across the cushions, remembering why he was in Edge. Reeve had spoken to him briefly about investigating some people who had gone missing. It didn't seem worth mentioning to Cloud and Tifa. "Perhaps I should be off to WRO now."

"No," Tifa cried, pushing his shoulder down and holding him steady with a tight grip. Her voice switched to a sweeter tone. "Not before you taste one of my drinks." From the forgotten tray, she plonked a drink down on a coaster in front of him.

"A drink?" Sheer crimson liquid in a crystal tumbler had no ice or straw. He picked it up and put it under his nose, absorbing its aroma, discerning its alcoholic content. Over the glass, he spied Tifa smiling and Cloud watching, an amused half grin on his face. Before Vincent would put anything past his lips, he queried, "What is it?"

"Velvet Valentine." Tifa leaned both hands on the table, her excitement bubbling in her eager voice. "Try it."

"I see." Raising his head, he took a sip. It was smooth, running down his throat like fiery syrup, like candy that came with an explosive kick. "Its name is fitting. Velvet."

"It's your drink, Vincent." She trilled, still leaning over the table.

Vincent quizzed Cloud with a frown.

Cloud had a wry smile on his face. "Don't worry, you're not the only one. It's Tifa's latest thing, ever since we went to that cocktail bar in Junon."

"That's right. Cloud's got one too. _Very_ popular." She lifted a martini glass with a tantalizing mix of green and blue alcohol and held it up to Vincent. "Blue Heaven." She laughed. "He wouldn't let me use his name." She placed it in front of Cloud. "You don't need much. It's very potent. I can't drink it…" she glided her hand over her belly. "…right now."

"Is that a blue cherry?" Vincent studied Cloud's drink and the object floating in the translucent liquid. "On a tiny plastic sword?"

"Uhuh." Tifa's grin expanded with delight.

"Tif- tell him the other drinks." Cloud, not appearing too thirsty, swished the sword around and ate the cherry.

Holding up her hand, she ticked off her fingers as she went through each one. "There's Materia Princess." She gave a single laugh. "It has five different colored layers and needs a steady hand to create and a lot of _patience_."

"Much like Yuffie." Vincent took another sip of the warming drink.

Tifa nodded. "And there's the Barrett Ballista, Cid Flying High, Cat of Nine Lives, and Amber After-burn," she stopped and smiled at Vincent, daring him to guess who it belonged to.

"Shelke or Nanaki?" he said.

"Shelke. I haven't figured out a name for Nanaki yet..." she scratched her chin in thought.

"I would have thought that was simple." Vincent suggested, "Flaming Tail."

Her eyes lit up at the name. "Thanks Vincent. I could put a real flame on it too. It's perfect."

Cloud smiled at Vincent, although it was more in jest. "I'm sure Nanaki will be thrilled."

Tifa went on, "The kids made a list of new juice names—"

"Too many names," Cloud added.

"Oh yes, Hack and Slash. Why anyone would want to drink something called that, I don't know. That's Denzel being _too_ focused on training." Tifa chuckled. "Angel fire, Honey Moon," she took a breath, "Monster Crusher-"

Having no real interest in drinks, Vincent interrupted, "And what is yours?"

She blushed and bent slightly to speak near his face. "It wasn't my first choice—"

"It's Sweethart." Cloud chuckled. "Her choice was overruled."

Vincent had to ask. "Your choice?"

"Raging Fist." She stood straight and proud, her fist pumped by her chest.

Cloud shook his head, a smile of mirth curving his mouth. "No. _Sweethart._ "

Tifa frowned his way and admonished, "You won't like it if customers start calling me that."

Cloud pursed his lips together, a scowl forming. "The regulars know better." He paused. "In that case, you could try a new name. Cloud's Sweethart." He grinned at her surprised frown.

"Cloud, it's _my_ drink!"

"I think it's an even better name." He openly laughed at her indignation.

Vincent blinked at the two of them in wonder that they were so relaxed with each other. They really had come a long way over the years. Tifa was confident, secure in the knowledge that the man she loved, loved her in return. Cloud had especially changed from that shy withdrawn kid Vincent remembered, who wouldn't speak more than a few words at a time. It was comforting to think, they had finally overcome their emotional barriers and were free to express their affections.

Tifa turned to observe the restaurant and customers coming in the door. She turned back to Vincent, "Make sure you say goodbye before you go." She laid her hand on Cloud's shoulder and squeezed gently. "And enjoy your drinks."

Her dark locks swung across her back as she stepped lightly across the floor, greeting the midday customers, her face radiating contentment. Vincent couldn't recall a time when he had seen Tifa so joyous, but it was not a surprise considering Cloud and Tifa were now expecting their own child. Although he had the impression the pregnancy was unplanned and surprisingly sudden. The two of them were still not married and though he had no opinion on it either way, it surprised him they had not made plans to wed. But then again, Cloud was a slow mover, never one to conform to the natural order of things, nor did he do things as a normal man would. Cloud also watched Tifa smiling and interacting with the customers and he remarked, "She's happy." Sunlight reflected gold in his high hair, and his eyes were unusually bright as he looked back to Vincent.

"I can see." The observation was obvious to Vincent. It was what the young man didn't say that gave him pause. As far as Vincent was concerned, Cloud loved Tifa; there was no question or doubt about that. He'd known about it for years, seen the connection even before the two admitted it to each other. He couldn't imagine their love would change even with the birth of an unexpected child, but there was unease in the young man's expression. "And you?" His question would seem impolite to the normal man, but he was talking to Cloud and talking to Cloud required that he probe a little harder.

Cloud gazed at Tifa, working the bar, a small smile on his lips. "I am…" When he turned his eyes from Tifa, his brow puckered with a concerned crease. "Maybe I'm nervous."

Becoming a father was a daunting role and even more so for someone like Cloud, but to give him credit, he had been caring for two children for the last few years. He was a step ahead of most of his friends. "It troubles you?"

His eyes darkened and he leaned on the table. "She's so happy..."

Vincent considered him, noticing how he slanted his face away from Tifa's line of sight. It was not unusual for Cloud to be anxious about Tifa. He went over and above what an average man would feel for his mate, but for Cloud to voice his unease was something to note. "You're worried about Tifa?"

Taking a few moments to respond, his eyes shifted over Vincent and dampening his voice, he finally said, "There's been only one other person born... " -- he cast a skimming glance towards the bar and she was busy enough to not look his way -- "with the same thing I've got inside me."

Vincent studied his sky-blue eyes, boring into his, as if willing him to understand without having to use many words as was Cloud's way. Vincent knew exactly what and who he was referring to, although he wasn't entirely correct on that topic. "True."

"And he didn't turn out to have good... qualities..." Cloud's voice trailed off.

Vincent also knew that, all too well. It had been such a long time since he had to recall his failings from that era. Cloud was breaking into Vincent's territory, encroaching on his hallowed memories. Would he make Vincent take that step as well? Keeping his amber eyes fixed on him, he spoke, his voice a deep tone of deliberateness. "He was different and not a true comparison." He paused, giving Cloud moments to absorb his statement. "Even though the cell integration was successful, imparting physical benefits never before seen in a human, the cell remained an alien presence in his body and not an authentic component of his DNA. The S-cell proved to be a powerful gene in his DNA--"

Cloud butted in, "That sent him insane." His eyes flicked a vivid hue as he stared at Vincent in challenge.

There was a time when Vincent might have disagreed and would have said Sephiroth was a product of his unhealthy, neglected upbringing, and still, that couldn't be ruled out, but after discovering the sad fate of the other two SOLDIERS also affected by the Jenova gene in an adverse fashion, he wondered if the cell was intrinsically evil and solely to blame from the beginning. Vincent sat straight, his muscles stiffening against the padded cushion at his back. Cloud was digging for more than he was saying. Perhaps reassurance or did he want answers?

"I don't want Tifa to be disappointed." Cloud lowered his face, and his eyes were shaded with sudden sadness. "...or hurt."

Vincent couldn't be anything but honest with Cloud. As someone who dealt with similar internal demons he understood his trepidation. "Cloud, I won't deny there's a risk." He put weight in his words and he spoke with half an eye on the bar. Now Cloud had him watching Tifa as well. "However, I also believe in the power of a loving environment and parents who will protect and care for their child." He believed this lack was the fatal spark that ignited Sephiroth's madness, with or without the cell's taint. Maybe things would have been different if he had been loved – nurtured by parents who cherished him. Sadly, it would never be known and the guilt of not making it happen would forever remain with Vincent.

Cloud's eyes searched him out, needing more. "Will it be enough in the end?"

"Only time will reveal the answer to that."

Cloud frowned at him and his knuckles white, he gripped the coaster and twisted it in half. "That doesn't help."

"If anyone can keep a person from becoming corrupt, it's Tifa." Vincent studied Cloud's withdrawn gaze and the overarching apprehension in his face remained. "Are you concerned over the infant or yourself?"

The line on Cloud's forehead deepened. "I know what it's like to feel the taint overtake my thinking."

"And make you act?" Vincent controlled the alarm in his voice by the barest intonation. The last thing he wanted was Cloud to come under the influence of Jenova, or cause him any more anxiety by voicing his own fears.

"I ran..." Cloud looked towards the window and his voice became heavy. "...before I could."

Vincent said with force, "There's no way of saying that you would have done anything."

His eyes, glazing over, looked down at his hands that had demolished the cardboard coaster. "I don't want to know."

Cloud had some claim to be fearful. In the past the Jenova gene had caused him to attack Aeris and even come so close as to nearly kill her. However, with all the malevolence surrounding the evil gene, he couldn't see Cloud ever hurting Tifa. "You had the awareness and the will power to acknowledge something was wrong and affecting you. That says a great deal. Although, at the time you should have said something, to me at least."

"Maybe..." Pain crossed his features and his voice was strained, "but, I wasn't sure what was happening except I was dying. I don't know if I could leave again if I had to." His eyes followed Tifa and she turned, smiling at both of them, yet her buouncy had disappeared. "No, I couldn't leave Tifa. Not again."

From the time that Sephiroth reemerged and the appearance of the Jenova remnants, Vincent had been made aware of how internally strong Cloud was in resisting the alien gene and curtailing its thrall. Initially, he assumed it was a matter of willpower making him stronger. It had gone beyond just mere force of determination and he speculated, no, he hoped, it was something more tangible within Cloud's own DNA. Besides being resistant, there was no more geostigma, no more remnants. Why was Cloud even considering this now? Perhaps it was more than all of those things. Suddenly it occurred to him. "You are sensing the taint again?"

"At times, but not as strong as before." Cloud's jaw clenched and his mouth formed a grim line and he spoke with raw honesty that seemed to surprise him. "It's like a shadow in my mind and a distant rumbling not speaking to me directly. But I feel if I listen I will be… pulled down."

Vincent nodded, his eyes lowering in contemplation, recalling the hypnotic summons that called to him on occasion. The voice of Chaos was grating and discordant. He had learned how to separate his own voice from that of the abyss within. Without the protomateria hidden in the center of his being, he would be overcome by darkness, lost to the supremacy of Chaos, but Cloud had no such visible defense. This absence had puzzled Vincent over the years. If it bewildered him, than he could only imagine how much it troubled Cloud. "If you can distinguish the influence of the taint from your own conscious than you're growing stronger."

"What makes me so much stronger?" Cloud's voice thickened and a genuine longing for answers softened his expression.

It was a fair question and one Vincent didn't have an answer for. The cruel truth was everyone who had been infected with the Jenova cell presented some detrimental psychological affect. Cloud was the only one Vincent knew of who had retained his own personality and had overcome the negative side-affects to live more or less like a regular man. "I can't give you the answer, however, I can say whatever strength is in you will also be in your child."

Cloud crossed his arms and leaned his weight on the table. "My child..." he gazed out the long tinted window at the people passing, "is going to be one of a kind."

It was truer than Cloud could know. His child was going to be a natural phenomenon, but perhaps Cloud did know. He seemed more aware of his own physical uniqueness than ever before. Vincent replied, "And I can't think of better parents for such a one."

Cloud made a gruff noise from his throat in reply. "Tifa, maybe..." After a lengthy pause, he asked more in reflection than a true question, "How special will this baby be?"

"The baby will be special because it's yours and Tifa's regardless of its genes." He paused, "or because of them."

Cloud reclined back on the chair, appearing more subdued. "I know... but..."

In an attempt to allay his fears, Vincent said with steady concentration, "Cloud." His stern voice commanded Cloud's attention and stopped him wavering. "Whatever adversity that may occur in the future with or to you or your child, I will look after Tifa and the child." His deep voice lowered, drilling his point home _. "If need be."_ Cloud and he both knew Vincent was the only one capable of ever standing up to Cloud if it ever reached such a dire and tragic circumstance as that.

Cloud nodded, his mouth formed a grim line and a touch of gratitude reflected in his eyes.

"You have my word on that."

 

~ 7 ~

 

Since being informed of Tifa and Marlene's abduction, Vincent's search had begun immediately with every intention of using force if he had to, to get the information he needed. Usually it never got to that point and he rarely had to say a great deal to get what he wanted. His power was in his presence more than any weapon he may yield. He was already investigating missing people for Reeve and he had been carrying out this request with detached interest, but now… it was too close… to his heart. Cloud and Tifa were like family to him. _His_ family.

It was simple to assume that Marlene would be among the mounting number of missing people. Tifa on the other hand was special and she was only special as long as her child remained within her. As to how long that would be, he could only speculate. The more he pondered their fate, the more he became pained by their loss and the suffering they would be enduring. The dreadful turn of events continued to harass him with guilt. How could he have not seen such a calculated move by the enemy? He had to be honest with himself. He had been living a hermit lifestyle of late, losing himself in the solitary peace of his roving existence. Not until a month ago, when he was told of the increasing amount of missing people from around the Planet did it occur to him an enemy of the people was at large.

 _But the baby… and Tifa._ She was undeserving of such suffering and trauma. She and Cloud deserved to enjoy this happy time in their lives. He could feel the strain and anguish in Cloud's voice and in his controlled words and the ones he didn't speak. It brought to light, out from the recesses in Vincent's mind, his own past hell. Even if the worse were to happen to Tifa, he would fight for the child. He would do everything in his power to prevent another baby from falling into the wrong hands, of abuse and corruption. He would not let it happen. Not again.

After having come across the name of a particular underground trader outside Costa del Sol, he had kept watch on the miscreant's establishment. Chance, lead him to spy the abnormal looking red-headed woman with the pale crimson skin that glistened in the afternoon sun, and she was also armed sufficiently. It wasn't any of those aspects that caused him to follow, but that she had an uncanny resemblance to the Tsviet, Rosso, The Crimson. A savage, bloodthirsty foe and one he believed he had done away with, although that had never been confirmed. It was a good sign, for Rosso was intrinsically linked to Deepground.

He followed her along the coast and through the deepening night. With the surf pounding over the rise, they went inland and finally she realized she was being tracked. It was too late by then. Vincent confronted her, intent on answers that she was not willing to give and she left him no choice. Once she had been disposed of he was able to search more freely. But before that, he wanted outside information, plus he had to return a message or was that three. The phone had been vibrating against his leg for a good while now and he thought it best to respond or the thing would continue buzzing.

Whilst speaking to Cloud, Vincent discovered a makeshift hut, backing onto boulders at the foot of a cliff at a visible distance from the coast. It was crowded with crates and boxes, yet a secret panel at the back was easy for him to discern. He slid it free and discovered a cave opening. At the end of the short walk was a door in a concrete wall. After finishing his discussion with Cloud, he pocketed his phone and pulled out his gun which he had holstered on his right leg after fighting the Rosso Creature.

A scanner above the door flashed red, yet there was no accompanying verbal alarm. The door was ajar. His gold gauntlet hand spanned the door's edge and dragged it open. The silver trim of his black metal firearm was a dull sheen along the shaft as he raised it in anticipation. His exceptional vision allowed him to see the stair’s outline in the dim grey shadows. Hearing nothing below to indicate anyone had been alerted to his presence, he still proceeded with caution down the spiraling stone stair.

Initially he had hopes that Tifa and Marlene would be present. The further he descended without being accosted, the less likely that possibility became. He could not imagine that Tifa would be so easily reached without anything hindering his intrusion. However, the whereabouts of Marlene could possibly be discovered – but no matter what he may find, his bewilderment increased at the mystery of who owned the bunker.

The stairs arrived at a tunnel. Vincent stopped to assess the new environment. Glossy rock walls went ahead about 20 feet with corridors branching off on both sides. Flat green lights were embedded into the concrete pillars along the stretch of rock. There appeared to be power in the man-made bunker, therefore it stood to reason there was life. Why than did he smell death?

He soon noticed the body on the floor. Kicking off the figure's helm with his pointed sabaton, he noted the man's plain features and the firearm still clutched in his hand. He wore a navy colored suit, soldier's attire and not clothing Vincent recognized. The sight of the dead man only made him more wary.

Gliding like a shadow melded with red, Vincent strode to the first intersection, his gun held loose yet ready and he walked down the first corridor. There were other dead bodies. He only needed to look at the second man to be alarmed by the find. His face was identical to the first one. The third body confirmed his fears and he muttered, "Clones." He covered the base quickly and deduced it was more like an outpost than anything that would offer military might. The corridors lead to living quarters and security rooms and as far as his minimal search went there appeared to be no worthy information in any of them. He turned his search towards the decaying scent of death coming from the corridor and another set of stairs leading down. The foul odor weighed heavy in his nostrils. The same green lights lit the way, but he would have preferred moving under the protection of darkness.

The stink grew pungent. He remained vigilant, walking with steady steps down, his boots making no sound on the flat stone. Eventually it opened to a vast circular chamber set up as a laboratory. Levels of tanks, tubing, colored wires and hoses were spaced at intervals across the metal frame tiers. His eyes expanded as he took in the scope of the research layout. Apart from the rhythmic gurgling of hoses and the gentle humming of filter devices, there was no other noise present. In the center of the chamber on the dirt floor was a blackened and almost demolished security machine. It explained the scorch marks and fissures he could see on the tanks and rocks.

He tapped on the keyboard of a monitor. It started and the screen blurred to blue static, giving him no satisfaction. He scratched the screen with his claw finger, there was no dust present. Obviously it had been in use recently. Out of the corner of his eye, he spied red hair protruding through the lattice of the upper metal walkway. He detected the body stretched between the steel pillars. It was similar to the creature he had just previously tracked and killed. He was correct to believe there would be more of these Rosso creatures, and Cloud had confirmed this assumption. But the face of the dead guards was not like her, the face was one he didn't recognize.

Without lowering his weapon, he approached a solid metal tank and peered through the circular aperture. His stomach lurched at the heinous sight within. The human, suspended in a murky green, was shriveled and decomposed so severely he could not determine their age or gender. The next tank was no different and also the following one. He looked over several before even he could no longer bear seeing another. The accumulation of bodies provided an answer to some of Reeve's missing people at least. But these people were in an advanced state of decomposition, making it unlikely that Tifa or Marlene would be found here.

Climbing up the ladder to the second level, Vincent noted the warped railing and gunshot marks on the pillar. Sidling along the walkway, he gazed up at the highest level. With more tubing and wires than all the other tanks was an outsized transparent containment vessel. He studied the being within with fascination. The woman was naked and floating in aqua gel, her long white hair drifted around her shoulders and torso. Ashen skin was raised with purple veins that snaked over her body. Instead of feeling sympathy for the woman, Vincent's flesh beat with a sense of building dread. Whatever the human or creature was, she seemed to be the focal point of the experiment. Tendrils of black swirled in the vibrant green, which he had mistaken for Mako. It was not the heavy solution of refined Life-stream, but was actually pure Life-stream, contained yet still sentient. Curious, he observed the green and the line of black, flow up into a pipe at the top of the tank. The ducts went upwards and as far as he could see, beyond the tanks to an adjoining chamber.

A movement behind a tank reflected off the steel balustrade, causing Vincent to halt and hold his weapon straight and alert. He recognized the man, swaggering out from the covering of a tank. His vermillion hair was bright even in the half light, and his face was especially luminous from the Life-stream glowing in the clear tubing. Shock registered in the red-head's eyes for moments, before he settled into a nonchalant stance. "Yo, Valentine." He lifted a finely shaped brow, looking Vincent up and down. "What are you doing in a place like this?" Dressed scruffily in his mandatory white shirt and black suit, he leaned without a care, his rod resting on his shoulder.

Vincent knew better and he kept his gun visible and his amber eyes narrowed. "A Turk." It really shouldn't be a surprise.

"Aww, come on. Is that any way to greet someone you know?"

"Where's your off-sider?" Vincent looked over his shoulder, listening for any veiled footsteps.

"So you do know who I am." He pushed his shirt, hanging out from his trousers and dug his hand into his pocket.

"Turks work in pairs—"

"Yeah, you would know that." He also glanced over his shoulder, confirming to Vincent he was waiting for someone.

Vincent's voice lowered and his words charged with menacing wrath. "Reno, I hope Shinra has nothing to do with this."

Reno backed up, his shoulders stiffened and he shot his hand out, warding Vincent and his words off. "You're kidding, right? This place is a reekin' cesspool. Look around, it's an open graveyard."

Vincent's eyes bored into his. When it came to Shinra that was no indication of anything. Some of the worse things Vincent had ever seen came from the core of Shinra and quite literally. Everything about Deepground alone was an appalling abuse of life.

"No, man." Reno finally responded to Vincent's potent stare."Nothing."

"Why are you here?"

"What do you think?" Reno put his hand on his hip and shrugged his shoulder forward. "Didn't you see all these poor dead…people."

"When did Shinra start caring about people?"

Reno's eyes flickered with frustration and he knit his brow together. "People can change. Shouldn't I be asking why you're here?"

Vincent felt he did owe him some form of explanation. He could give him that much. "I followed one of those hybrids." He nodded along the walkway to the bloodied body of the humanoid monster.

"Yeah, her…" Reno stepped to the edge of the railing and peered at her body. "…sexy looking creature, but she sure had a foul mouth on her."

"Did you know there were monsters like her here?"

"No way. We were sent here to check it out."

"And now there's no one here?" It was typical. If only someone was left alive, Vincent could question them at least. It only made him think that Reno was not interested in information from this place. _Or_ he had no need of it, which was intriguing in itself.

"They didn't co-operate. Besides they're a bunch of monsters." Reno relaxed against the tank, casually glancing inside. Grimacing, he twisted his face away and looked back at Vincent.

"How did Rufus know about this place?" Vincent continued hammering him for answers. Considering he had just run into a place where there were duplicates of Rosso the Crimson, a Tsviet of Deepground, the answers were imperative.

"What's this? Twenty questions?"

"It's in your best interests to know that Deepground are on the move." Vincent drilled him with an intense gaze.

Reno replied, flippantly, "You heard about that too, huh?"

Trying to get worthwhile information from a Turk was an arduous procedure. It was not in their nature to willingly divulge knowledge of their activities to anyone. "That monster is connected to Deepground, who I'm looking for." Tired of talking, Vincent lifted his gun at Reno's chest. "If you or Rufus know their whereabouts it's best you tell me right now or hope I don't found out you knew, later."

Reno stood back with a scowl on his pale face and his blue eyes darkened. "Hold on, I don't know where they are. I doubt the boss knows either."

Vincent, his neck muscles tightening with building consternation, demanded, "How did Rufus have knowledge of this place than?"

"Yo, man, can't a guy have some privacy when he's working?" Reno rested his hand on his waist and tapped his rod on his upper arm.

Vincent, his red eyes on fire, leveled his gun inches from Reno, more than ready to fire it. Dealing with Shinra staff was such an annoying experience.

Reno put his rod against Vincent's weapon, easing it from the direct line to his neck. "You know I-"

"Deepground have taken people close to me—" Despite his boiling rage, Vincent kept his voice steady.

"Really, huh? That's too bad." Reno had the sense to look concerned and he glanced at the levels of tanks, each one more than likely containing a deceased person. "Anyone I know?"

"Tifa and her adopted daughter." He didn't like speaking a good friend’s name and be met with apathetic indifference. Nevertheless, even Reno was acquainted with Tifa.

Recognition cast a gloom over his face and he frowned. "That bunch of lunatics have Tifa? And that kid? Fuck that's lousy. Bet Cloud's tearing up the planet." After a pause, he said, "Alright, seeing as it might help… this place has been selling power—"

"Selling power?" Vincent was aghast at the statement, enough to lower his firearm in shock.

"Yeah, surprised? There's been mako deals' going on around the planet for the last couple of years. But this place…" his eyes skimmed the chamber, "Yeah, they've been generating power. The boss wanted us to see it for ourselves."

Vincent observed the tanks anew. His eyes trailed the green energy being pumped from the containers and around the chamber, all seemingly being feed into the main vessel of the woman. From her, the green and black energy was being extracted to the giant cylindrical vat beyond. His face drained of color as he comprehended what might be occurring. "Life-stream power… from people?"

"Hey… it looks that way," Reno said. "Pretty disgusting if you ask me."

Vincent let the unsettling information cogitate in his thoughts. It dawned on him why Shinra wanted the place investigated or was that taken over... He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer that may confirm his suspicions. "Who are they selling too?"

"Some company called Alpha-Life—"

 _Alpha-Life._ Vincent could vaguely recall the name, only because it had been mentioned in passing at some point, although he knew nothing about them. "Who are they?"

"Don't know." Reno shrugged. "They're the competition. Very secretive though. They don't like suits. More like a cult than a business. Not like the good ol' days when a business was a business, you know."

Vincent frowned and was speechless at his inane remark. When had Shinra _ever_ operated as a business?

"They're just the buyer. You think they know something?" Reno stared past Vincent at the large tank and he stared hard enough to make Vincent follow his gaze. Reno pointed. "What's that green flashing light mean?"

A light on the control panel flickered repeatedly. Vincent stepped back, and he and Reno watched the woman move her arms through the aqua gel. Her eyes shot open, revealing unearthly pools of white light. Right before their eyes, her body sprouted appendages from her back, similar to fleshy wings. The great sheaths of bony flesh spread around the tank, sheltering her body and legs that contorted into one broad mass of bone and flesh beneath her upper body. Her hair formed individual solid tendrils, whipping around her body, moving independently of each other. The glass cracked in several places at the force of her cramped and expanding form.

Vincent switched his gun from Reno to the creature manifesting within the tank that was not going to hold her for much longer. Using her massive clawed fingers, the woman smashed the plate, exploding the glass into shards. The taint of Jenova hit Vincent with brutal intensity. This was no ordinary human specimen.

 

 


	29. Our One Defence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been a while since I looked this one over. Hope it flows ok! Thanks for reading.

 

**~~ Chapter 29 ~~**

**Our One Defense**

Marlene sensed a jolt under her body. She woke with reluctance once she remembered where she was. After flying away from the city, they had arrived at a safe distance to stop and make themselves more comfortable on the chocobos. As the journey continued, Marlene eventually rested her head on Dassiel's soft padded chest, using him as a pillow. His arms, bracing her on either side, had prevented her from falling to the dark chasms beneath them as they flew. The golden birds had finally landed apparently at their destination and they stamped along the outcropping of rock, stretching their legs and necks. She had been exhausted and recalled little about the flight except dim jagged tunnels and empty chambers. She had no idea where she was or whether it was night or day, but at least she felt mildly refreshed. Attempting to sit upright, she moved with aching muscles that she could barely move. Her current position was no longer comfortable, but her body seemed stuck on the downy back of the creature. The golden feathers flickered in waves across the bird's back, under the shadows of the luminous cavern. She cleared her throat before speaking. "I've slept the whole time..."

"I let you rest." Dassiel's voice was brusque, reminding her that she was still in a precarious situation with these strangers. "You will need it."

Somehow that didn't make her feel good at all or inclined to move. Not far, she watched Belia yawn, and reach her arms high from where she had been laying on the chocobo's neck. Ely, behind Talana, looked drowsy as he observed the new surroundings. He had to give Branan back his sword otherwise he would never have been able to hold on.

Dassiel steadied the tramping chocobo and jumped down then gripped her waist and lifted her to the ground. She felt her stomach sink into her legs, weighed down by the sudden drop in gravity. For moments her legs were like leaden stumps.

"Finally!" Branan cried as he leapt off the bird and landed with two feet on the ground.

Belia slid down and her stained skirt scrunched up in an awkward tangle. Was Branan that against touching her, he could not help her down? Marlene wondered what Belia thought of these people, her own people no less, who didn't even want to rescue her.

The child ran to Marlene's side and clasped her hand, and chimed, "That was breathtaking. Did you enjoy it?"

Ely flexed his legs and arms and walked over to them. "I wish I hadn't slept through it." His black shirt had a tear from his shoulder to stomach, yet no wound was visible. It occurred to Marlene that she should ask him how he gained the ripped clothing.

Belia stared at Ely and Marlene with innocent expectancy. Marlene said to him with a tentative giggle, "I'm surprised you didn't fall off."

He leaned into her and replied under his breath, "Yeah, so am I..." Lowering his eyes, he darted a look at Talana.

Talana, out of earshot, was holding the reins of her chocobo and standing by a small opening in the rock, waving them through. "This way."

Dassiel was the first to duck through, leading his bird, followed by Branan, pulling on his. Ely let Marlene and Belia walk past him and he went after with Talana coming behind them all. They entered a narrow tunnel and after some moments of walking on uneven stone they came out on a small ledge. Dassiel and Branan let the golden beasts go and the two men jumped down onto wide flat rocks till they couldn't be seen from above, but Marlene pulled up short and stared with wide-eyed fascination at the chamber. The end of the cavern was indiscernible through dense green foliage and a massive grove of trees that seemed to span as far as she could see. Under an emerald glow coming from the rock ceiling, so far above she only guessed at its existence, were leafy vines tapering down to touch the tops of exotic trees growing amidst moss coated rocks and boulder embankments. A plethora of giant flowers on man-height bushes, swayed in an invisible breeze. She gazed spellbound, breathing deep the sweet organic air mixed with the heady scent of life-stream she had come to recognize during her time underground. Sensing Belia gasp and squeeze her hand, she glanced down to see her also smiling at the unexpected splendor. Even Ely stared, his adolescent face flushed with wonder.

Talana nudged Marlene's arm, forcing her along. "You can look as you walk. We must get further in."

Ely was already hopping down the wide naturally made steps.

Marlene nodded and with Belia half-dragging her, she followed the others to the sandy floor at the bottom of the chamber. They walked single-file between jade and crimson plants that reached high above and their lush green leaves, as large as a man's chest, shaded their path. Giant florescent flowers budded before her eyes, revealing golden stamens within. In the distance was the sound of bubbling water. Marlene peered through the colorful folds of branches longing to see the source, but there was only more color and the gentle movement of a living forest. Sounds echoed against the distant rock walls of the chamber that she could not see, and she extended her hand as she walked, absorbing the glossy texture of dainty white petals.

"You should not touch what you're not familiar with." Talana closed the distance between them, hurrying them up. "It can be dangerous here."

Marlene muttered to herself, "How could something so lovely exist without anyone knowing?"

Belia grasped her arm. "Come on, Marlene, we need to keep up."

An urgent tremor was in the girl's voice, causing Marlene to ask in a hushed whisper, "Do you know this place?"

"I've heard of it." Belia's white locks swept across her back, as she turned her head from side to side, trying to see everything at once.

"This is Ilithyia," Talana, her eyes fixed on the path ahead, informed them with a melancholy lilt to her voice, "Once a sanctuary for Cetras."

"Once?" Marlene couldn't help but notice the rare hint of affection in the older woman's voice.

"Yes.” After an awkward pause, she said, “Now we must journey here with caution.”

Marlene waited for more, but Talana remained silent. The underground forest was enough to distract Marlene from the woman's icy demeanor and why she had been brought here in the first place. They soon caught up to the men, who had stopped in a small dip amidst the towering plants and under broad leaves. Marlene made the most of the stop by sitting on a spongy moss covered rock. She wriggled aside, making room for Belia, who climbed up beside her. Ely leaned on another rock by the child.

Talana entered the space and looked to Dassiel with his back to all of them, and she said with impatience, "Are they here?"

Dassiel stared up the slope towards a line of knotted trees. "Branan is waiting."

Marlene searched Branan out and discovered him standing on a lofty distant ledge, half hidden behind the flora. Dassiel turned back to them and from under his sweeping cloak brought forth a bag and rummaged inside. He lifted out a cloth wrapped parcel. Approaching Marlene and Belia, he opened the cloth and said, "You will need some nourishment." He presented them with finger sized pastries and savory cakes.

His offer made Marlene's mouth water and she realized how hungry she was. She took one of each without hesitating and would have taken more, but thought she would at least be polite. Belia, on the other hand, took three, and she gave Dassiel a grateful grin in return.

"How many can we take?" Ely's hand hovered over the food, and he watched Belia, her dust smudged cheeks bulging with the cake.

Dassiel chuckled. "They may look small, but they are made with a great deal of sustenance. Take four if you like."

Marlene bit into her pastry. Whether it was just because she was starving, she didn't know, but it tasted delicious. Inside was a creamy cheese surrounding compact greens. Between mouthfuls, she said, "This… is really… good. Did you make these?"

Dassiel nodded with a merry grin lighting his usual expressionless face. "Of course."

"What's in it?" Ely stared into the roll, his eyes questioning the green leaf contents.

"That's a family secret." He took one for himself. "Let's just say, chocobos would go mad for them." He laughed at his own humor.

Marlene was too hungry to care what chocobos would eat, and she took another. They ate in silence, and Marlene took the opportunity to rest and enjoy the tranquil sounds of the cavern creatures in the distance. The moment would have been more relaxing if Talana were not pacing like a caged beast and staring upwards every few seconds with a scowl on her face. Marlene gazed at her fine profile and admired her strong frame. She didn't think she had ever met as intimidating a person as this woman. "What are we waiting for?"

Talana informed her, "The others."

"There are more of you?" Marlene looked around the crowded jumble of rocks and greenery. Now that she could observe the forest, she noticed how ancient the trees appeared. "Do they live here?"

Dassiel shook his head, his eyes warmed with her query. "Some do, but most of us live as nomads—"

Talana halted abruptly and turned her scowl on her. "We roam the Planet among the humans, leaving no trace of our existence."

"Some also live within the Planet," Dassiel added. "Here is one of those places."

Ely said, "Why?"

"Why?" Talana turned a scathing glare his way and her voice simmered, "Because we are hunted by humans and Harbingers alike."

Ely stood tall and his face heated. "I didn't even know there were Cetras till yesterday and the two I've met are kind and friendly. Why would I even consider hurting them? You on the ot—" Belia grabbed his arm and shook so hard he lost his balance. Talana drilled him with a fierce glare, daring him to speak further.

Dassiel stepped between them and gave Ely a sharp nod. “ _Every_ Cetra you meet has lost someone dear to them—“

“I’ve lost people near to me too,” Ely muttered.

Marlene opened her mouth to say how much she had lost, but Talana spoke up and instead of a gruff reply, her voice was maudlin. “It is not the same as death. Imagine that one who loves you, falling to evil and are intent on you becoming like them. When you resist they try to kill you and you are forced to make a decision, your life or theirs…”

Gulping hard, Marlene stared at her with newfound insight and thought about how she would feel if Tifa wanted to hurt her or Barrett. She wouldn’t stand a chance if they wanted to kill her.

Belia sat up straight, and her small voice halted the dreary discussion. "I was told," she said, "that Cetras went into hiding and than humans wanted to find them."

"That's correct." Dassiel's mature face creased with respect at the girl's words. "Cetra were scattered over the Planet under a strict oath to keep their identity secret until we became a myth and could no longer be found."

His words stirred distant memories for Marlene. She had assumed Aeris was the last Cetra, and that's what they had told her. She guessed that even Aeris thought she was too. She suddenly had a longing to ask these people if they knew of Aeris and why they didn't help her. But with Talana's harsh unfriendly demeanor, she was not prepared to reveal her friendship with Aeris to them. "I wonder where we are… on the Planet."

Dassiel gave her a puzzled stare. "You do not know?"

Marlene returned his confused look. How could she even begin to know?

"We're underneath Calandria," Belia told her, proudly.

Marlene creased her brow in puzzlement.

"Or better known to you as, The Ancient Forest," Dassiel told them.

"Oh, I know it, but have never been there." Marlene was amazed at the information. There was a world appearing right under her nose and she had been oblivious, just like all humans. She gave a gentle sigh. "Calandria. It's a lovely name."

A faint warble echoed through the forest and movement on the slope caught Marlene's attention. They all looked up to see Branan with a group of people, hooded and dressed in greens and earthy colours similar to the surrounding forest. Three of them branched off and descended over the rocks and roots, while Branan and the others stayed above, looking into the forest. As they neared, the leader of the three removed her hood. Marlene gasped at the sight of her long white hair, so similar to Belia’s. Her pale face was lined with many years of life and her eyes were alert despite her age. With an insightful gaze, she observed Marlene, Ely and lastly Belia. The men behind her stood a few steps away and watched the group from under their hoods. The woman's striking green eyes fell back to Marlene and she stepped closer to her. "So this is what Gaia has blessed us with. A human boy, a Cetra child and a young Sibling. All unarmed."

Ely, his arms crossed, replied with impatience, "It’s not _what_ , it's _who_."

His annoyed remark made the woman smile. "A human boy with a strong voice. I see."

"The Sibling was at the City as foretold," Dassiel responded. "The other two were with her."

The woman's eyes crimped with kindness and she said to Dassiel, "As we know, Gaia will have her reasons which oft times we cannot see."

Talana stepped forward and placing her hands on her hips, stated, "The Cetra has been with the Harbingers."

Marlene frowned crossly. "Her name is Belia." Belia gave a short nod to the old woman, and Marlene continued, "And this is Ely and I'm Marlene."

"And I am Althaea-Elcaris **.** " Lowering her head, the elderly woman's mouth made a thin line which Marlene took to be a smile, and her gaze shifted to Talana. "I sense no taint from the child."

"It's only been a few hours," Talana huffed.

Althaea nodded at Belia. "She could be carrying the infection. Until it manifests we are safe."

"We'll watch her." Dassiel and Talana shared a grim expression.

Marlene was alarmed by the underlining connotations and wondered what she could say in her defense when Belia hopped down from the rock and with her hands clutching her waist said in a stern voice, "When I get sick, I'll tell you."

Narrowing her eyes at Belia, Althaea considered her. Belia's long white hair was tangled down her back and curling around her pale face, her green eyes sparkled in her dirty face, and her pretty blue dress was torn and still bloody. The old woman spoke, her voice blunt and almost severe. "You are the child of Baildan and Liliana?"

Belia nodded and glowered back at her.

"That's why I recognized her," Dassiel studied the girl intently as did Talana.

"It explains much," Althaea said. "Perhaps I understand why you are here now."

Marlene and Ely stared down at Belia. Her sour look faded and her sweet disposition had returned. While Marlene was preoccupied with Belia, the old Cetra unexpectedly caught hold of Marlene's chin and stroked her jaw line with her thumb. Transfixed by the sudden and delicate touch, Marlene was unable to move from the hypnotic caress of the woman, lulling her senses to a tranquil daze. She wondered what she was doing to her and if she should make her stop. After struggling against the relaxing motions, she was able to make her mouth work. "What… what do you want with me?"

"You have a strong mind." Althaea withdrew her hand and her face softened, but her eyes bored into hers with purpose. "Marlene, have you heard of White Materia?"

Marlene screwed her face up, recalling the name from years ago, from listening to the adults' conversations. White Materia had to do with Aeris and amongst great devastation, the salvation of the Planet. "I have."

"Have you heard of Jenova?"

The word made her cringe and her stomach back flipped with sudden fear. A vision of Cloud entered her thoughts and all the sadness and trauma he had battled in his life over this… thing.

"I see that it has affected you." Althaea breathed deep and sympathy reflected in her clear eyes. "Jenova, a parasitic alien monster, affects many over the whole Planet indirectly without them being aware of it and it must be stopped."

Ely creased his brow in genuine puzzlement. "What is it?"

Talana growled, "It is our enemy and yours too, if humans were not so ignorant."

Ely’s blue eyes smoldered as he scowled her way.

"It's true." Althaea looked to him with understanding. "Jenova is destroying the Planet, and humans are unaware—"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ely cried.

"That's right!" Marlene jumped off the rock, suddenly feeling feisty at all the accusatory remarks about humans. "We didn't know."

"And who should we tell?" Talana retorted, "Who would believe us?"

"In the past you have destroyed Cetras." Anger creased Althaea's brow for seconds before her face was calm once more.

"But..." Marlene stuttered, "but..." The woman's words were sorely correct. _But -_ "It's different now..." _wasn't it?_ She wanted to believe that somehow things on the Planet _had_ changed.

Althaea deliberated over her for tense moments. "Long ago many Cetras ignored their powers and responsibilities. Over time they lost the privilege of being a Cetra due to their apathy. Humans still carry this trait today."

Marlene stared at her wide-eyed, the revelation leaving her stunned. People like Tifa, Cloud and Barrett and all those who had formed Avalanche could never be accused of being apathetic. "It's not so," she whispered.

Belia spoke up, her petite voice was firm. "Papa said Gaia saved the Cetras by making them humans."

Talana grunted with disdain.

Althaea gave Belia a pensive stare. "There are a small number who hold to this opinion. I'm of the belief they forgot us and moved on with their new lives."

Marlene sensed the anger brooding in the woman's voice. Collectively she was beginning to sense their overall mournful nature. It occurred to her that the Cetras pain ran deep, perhaps going back centuries, perhaps more painful than she could even fathom, or even more terrible than they themselves could see.

Ely turned back to Althaea. "Okay, but what is Jenova exactly?"

Marlene realized that Ely would have no idea what they were talking about.

"Jenova is the mother of the parasitic life forms infesting the Planet, slowly taking over and destroying it and its inhabitants."

Ely blinked at her in shock.

Althaea continued, "Centuries ago we were naïve to its power and we believed in its deception. Now it seeks other ways to rule us. A few years past it even began to infect humans." She frowned at Ely's thoughtful gaze. "You recall the Geostigma?"

"We cured that." Marlene knew in her heart Aeris had something to do with that.

"Yes, a cure from the life-stream. But humans are still vulnerable to Jenova's deception and are seduced by its power." Althaea paused. "It continues on its path to annihilate the Planet by stealing human life force."

One of the hooded men watching the trees turned to the woman. "We haven't much time here."

Althaea nodded. "Jenova is growing like a tumor beneath the surface of the earth, spreading to Cetras and creating hives. We believe it is reforming somewhere on the Planet—"

Talana butted in, "And the White Materia is our best weapon and our only defense."

"Is it like Holy?" Marlene asked, timidly. It was a word she had kept to herself for years, never speaking it aloud.

"You know more than I realized. I begin to understand why Gaia has chosen you. White Materia is rare and the highest form of Life-stream. In fact only a Cetra can find and use this type of materia. This particular White Materia has a different affect to that of Holy, but it is the same materia."

The fact that the woman knew of Holy, was enough for Marlene to assume she would know of Aeris. But why would she be drawn into anything to do with Holy, she dreaded to think, unless… it had something to do with Aeris. "But… why do I have to get this materia?"

"This materia is hidden away in a Jenova hive. Only a Cetra can hear its whispering call –"

"But you're a Cetra..." Marlene's voice was a soft whine, almost pleading.

Althaea stated, "As are you, yet you are not born of our line."

"We believe Gaia is attempting to save the Cetras," Dassiel told her, "By gifting some humans with the abilities of the Cetra. Thereby saving herself."

"Because Cetras are dying?" Marlene asked.

"Not as such," Althaea said, "Cetras are susceptible to Jenova."

"And Siblings are not," Talana snapped. "I would go in a heartbeat, but I am not permitted.” She nodded towards Althaea and continued, “ _You_ are able to go into the bowels of Jenova and remain unaffected by the taint."

Into her mind flooded memories of Cloud and his inner struggles, predominately with the Jenova that lurked within his body. How little she knew of it when she was younger, it wasn't until she was older and Denzel informed her of Cetras and Jenova that she began to understand what Cloud must have gone through. How foolish her childlike presumptions must have been at the time in the face of such a grave adversity he had to battle within his soul and body. Now she could begin to understand how terrible the taint in his body was. She wished she could talk to Cloud right than, so she could grasp the extremity of this foe. She chewed her bottom lip in anxious thought. She _just_ wished he was here with her. "Jenova is… evil."

" _We_ are aware of this. We have been falling to Jenova for centuries." Talana's anger was palpable and Marlene suddenly comprehended her rage was not solely directed at her, but at the Planet. She was angry at Gaia.

"And that is why we need you," Althaea finished, looking at Marlene with authority.

Belia, still fixed to the spot throughout the discussion, stared up at Althaea, not appearing afraid in the least. "I can go."

"No." Talana stared her down, with a commanding frown. "That's the last thing we need."

Althaea was quiet for moments in contemplation as Talana and Belia faced each other. Finally she said, "The risk is too great. If you are not currently infected, you certainly will be once you return."

"Besides, Jenova can sense a Cetra," Dassiel looked thoughtful. "However, the younger they are, the easier they seem to evade detection."

Belia, her face reddening, pouted at all three of them, one after another.

Ely took it up, his tone was condemning. "But you're all okay with sending Marlene into some place surrounded by these evil things, simply because she won't get infected?"

Dassiel responded, "Jenova should not sense a Sibling, so your task may not be that difficult."

Althaea ignored Ely and set her eyes on Marlene, who was considering her. "The White Materia can save the Planet. If the last of the Cetra are infected how will you know what to do? We need all remaining Cetras."

Marlene bowed her head and stared at the rocky earth beneath her feet. Althaea was right. What would happen if the true Cetras were wiped out? Humans would be controlled and destroyed. She gave Ely a glance, and he was watching her, past his hanging fringe, his pale blue eyes creased with concern. He was also right. Who was she to combat these Jenova beasts or whatever they were? That's what Cloud did. It seemed beyond her capabilities. She knew in her heart what she had to do, but there was one deciding factor. Her voice was weak when she finally spoke up. "Will this White Materia help save my mother?" She stared at the woman in earnest, knowing that somehow she would be aware of Tifa.

"Your mother…" Althaea touched her cheek once more and her eyes shone a vivid emerald. "…is in the hands of Jenova's slaves."

Marlene's eyes shot open with sudden fear, yet her face lit with some hope. "You can see where she is?"

"I see only darkness. She is fighting, but,” Althaea shut her eyes in concentration, and breathed steady, "she is forgetting who she is."

"What…? What does that mean?"

Belia spoke up. "We can save her?"

"Her spirit will be lost if she is not saved," Althaea continued, "You will need the power of the White Materia."

Belia put her arm around Marlene's waist and hugged her. "I will believe."

" _You_ must succeed." Talana drilled her with a piercing glare. "You're our only chance."

Marlene gulped at her fierce expression, suddenly not sure what she was more afraid of. This woman, who could most likely kill her without raising an eye brow or a parasitic alien force.

"I'm going with you." Ely stood with his arms folded against his pushed out chest and he eyed the old woman with a commanding stare. "Someone has to look after her." He gazed at the Cetras, standing around, well armed, and inclined his head towards them. "As long as I can get a weapon."

"That will be arranged." Althaea glanced over her shoulder at the two men waiting impatiently.

"Althaea, is..." Marlene's voice shook with trepidation "...the baby well?"

With worry clearly evident on Althaea's face, she paused as if choosing her words with care. "The infant is still in the folds of… its mother's life force, but, it is in danger." She studied Marlene, Ely and Belia. "Until I saw you, I did not realize how little time we have at our disposal." She raised her voice, speaking for the benefit of all those present and perhaps those who were out of sight. "We have underestimated the deceptive powers of Jenova and now we must work against time."

"How much time do we have?" Ely asked, incredulously.

"Days."

"Days?" Ely gasped. "How can the Planet be destroyed that quickly?"

"This is why humans are so ignorant!" Talana cried.

Althaea raised her hand at her pacing restlessly. "No, the Planet won't be destroyed so quickly, but our ability to do anything to stop it will be greatly reduced, if we have any at all."

"But how?" Marlene cried. It all seemed so unbelievable; she could understand Ely's scorn. If it weren't for Cloud and Tifa and the baby, she would also scoff at the notion. But she knew better.

Dassiel interrupted, "We don't have much time for all this. We have stayed long enough."

"You are right, Dassiel." She looked at Marlene. "Jenova is reforming, using the Black Materia. Only the White Materia can counteract its power."

"And Jenova has the White Materia?" Ely said.

"Yes."

Marlene looked between Belia and Ely, attempting to gather as much courage from them as she could and then generate it within herself. Her shoulders slumped and she gave a sad sigh. "We better get it back than."

Ely grinned at her and Belia nodded with determination.

 

 


	30. Taking a City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope it's reading alright. Please leave a comment. thanks for reading :-D

**~~ Chapter 30 ~~**

**Taking a City**

A few feet away, Cloud left Denzel lying on the stone, his head resting on his pack and fast asleep. His need for rest reminded Cloud the kid was just a regular teenager, and unlike everyone around him currently, he was a normal human being. Cloud had to follow Denzel's lead on that, having no idea what the limits were for a normal man anymore. Not until Cloud discovered what was inside him and he looked back, did he realize how hard he had pushed his friends during their travels to save the planet. He always wanted to go faster and further, never wanting to halt, and he was sometimes annoyed at their lack of enthusiasm. Of course, it was not a lack of drive, but an absence of supernatural abilities. The materia and life-stream energy would go far in restoring Denzel, but still the fatigue was becoming noticeable. Beside Denzel, sat Shelke staring at the distant cavern walls in pensive reflection, and Cait was somewhere out there and hopefully keeping a lookout. Cloud turned back to face Veld and Elfie.

"You know we should leave soon," Elfie stated.

He nodded his agreement. If it was just him, he would have left straight away, but there was much to consider.

Her hood was thrown back and her deep wavy hair gleamed in the life-stream glow, and she raised a delicate eyebrow at Denzel. "Is it better if he remains here?"

Her query was valid and Cloud refrained from observing Denzel in contemplation. Whether she said it out of kindness or selfish motives, he couldn't tell from her harsh expression. Everything she said seemed to be tinged with sternness. He answered curtly, "He's not staying here."

Cissnei sat, her back against the pillar, and she piped up, "It's no skin off our nose, besides he's kinda fun to beat on."

"I'm sure Denzel would love to hear that." Cloud remarked holding back a smile. There was almost a hint of fondness in the red-head's voice. "I'll wake him soon, but first I want to know some details…"

"Denzel can rest." Veld looked at Elfie, his gaze soft, almost patronizing. "I think we may have some time."

Elfie frowned at him and opened her mouth to speak.

Directing his eyes towards the larger of the tunnel openings, Veld said quickly, "I don't believe they would waste their time looking for a handful of intruders."

Along with Elfie, Cloud considered him with a thoughtful frown, and he replied, "True, they might assume we are headed back to town to warn them."

"It's a logical assumption," Veld said.

Elfie's shoulders stiffened and her eyes skipped over the two men. "That doesn't mean we take our time. Most likely they are moving faster than before."

"Maybe." Veld crossed his arms and his mouth made the barest hint of a smirk. "But there's still time to make some plans for which you should be well aware."

She pursed her lips in an exasperated pout.

"Right," Cloud said to Veld and looked to Deneh, sitting near the life-stream, listening to their conversation. "Deneh, how big is this city and what is the number of the enemy?"

"The city is carved from the rock in the center of a giant cavern. It has multiple levels and curved stairs and walkways, many high dwellings, and tunnels below. It is not fully populated and is more like a military base." Her mouth twitched with anxiety for some moments. "Perhaps five hundred, not less, maybe more."

Cloud kept his face clear of any reaction, but still - that many.

"Mmm," Elfie scratched her chin in deliberation, "five hundred is a great number."

Veld glanced at her. "It's a reasonable number. I imagine there could be more if they're planning on taking a town."

Cloud's piercing gaze took in Veld and Elfie, both possessing powerful skills and years of experience. "Five hundred against nine is a great challenge," more than that, it was a dangerous venture and risky if it all went wrong. "But we won't face them head on."

"No," Elfie replied, reluctantly.

Cloud responded to her grim look with a derisive glint in his eyes, "You were the leader of Avalanche, wasn't it always a handful against five hundred?" He knew because he was one of those five hundred.

She pursed her lips together almost in annoyance. "Always."

"Right." Cloud narrowed his keen eyes at her. "We won't be fighting as we did just now."

"No, we need decoys, traps, ambushes, and we need to be able to escape tight spots. We need to bluff them-"

"We need the wits," Veld interrupted, "which we have."

Elfie folded her arms. "We don't know what we're up against."

Deneh responded to her sudden hard gaze, directed at her, "Many large armed men. There seem to be an abundance of monsters under their control."

"Any red-scaled warrior women?" Cloud asked, knowing they could pose more of a threat than all the others combined.

"Yes," Deneh replied, "a few that I saw from a distance."

"We will have the advantage of surprise," Veld said.

Elfie stepped away and stared ahead, her face crimped in earnest deliberation.

"Right now they should be assembling," Cloud speculated. "Even if we free Nanaki and do what we can-"

Elfie turned on him with her hands on her hips and demanded, "You want to stop them, don't you?"

Cloud faced her head on, matching her hard stance and feeling a sudden fire burning in his gut at her confronting attitude. "I do, but I don't want to lose anyone-"

"We work together or we won't pull this off." She raised her palm and spoke with abrupt passion.

Veld folded his arms and watched them, a knowing look on his face.

Cloud could see first hand why she had been the leader of Avalanche. He didn't know if he wanted to hit her or follow her. He rumbled in a low voice, "I already said I'm going."

Elfie nodded and her eyes narrowed as she took everyone in with her steadfast gaze. "We'll need an effective distraction. I will do thi-"

"No." Cloud raised his voice, trying to maintain his building temper. " _I_ will do it." She was good in her transformed state, but for this type of battle, he knew he could do more damage and endure longer.

She screwed her lips up and tilted her head to view his solemn expression. "I'm not sure… you need to be fast and you have to constantly be on the move."

"I know." He hadn't pushed himself to this level of endurance for a long time, but it was all starting to come back and with a vengeance.

Cissnei spoke up, her voice was unusually somber. "It can be done." She ignored all the eyes turned her way at the sudden enigmatic remark, and said, "I've seen the aftermath of that number caused by only one man." Her eyes scrutinized Cloud from head to toe and the doubt clear in her voice, she queried, "Can you do this?"

Cloud knew who she referred to and he calmly nodded, affirming his answer. That renown had come with a high price. Zack was well deserving of the rank of SOLDIER 1st class. Although in this case, Cloud was hoping to see the aftermath.

Veld also eyed him and his gaze was piercing as it settled on Cloud's challenging eyes. "He can do it."

Elfie gave Cloud a steely gaze. "You must not let yourself be cornered."

"That's the plan." Cloud drilled her with a cold stare, putting all the confidence he had into his words.

Elfie continued, "And we'll need a decoy to break off the forces."

"Me," Cissnei offered.

Elfie shook her head hard. "No. You and the rest of us will be skirmishing. Cait will be the decoy."

"He's most likely got powerful materia up his sleeve, or is that under his hat." Veld added, "Cait leads the enemy away from the glut."

Cloud finished, "And into an ambush."

"Of a sort," Elfie mumbled. "Not as well planned as we would have liked." She frowned with sudden concern. "Deneh and Denzel can find Nanaki."

Cloud butted in, "Shelke and Denzel and Deneh." He would have no way of watching Denzel. Shelke was the next best thing.

"Both of them?" Elfie's pale face scrunched up in contemplation.

"Both of them," Cloud repeated firmly, in case she didn't get it. "Shelke's best ability is getting through security."

Elfie looked around at Cissnei and Veld. "That leaves everyone else to us."

"Until you regroup," Cloud informed her.

"The cells are guarded," Deneh said, "It will not be a mission without risks."

"It's for the best," Veld stated, his voice deep and definite, and he looked at Cissnei and Elfie, "We work well together."

"Yes," Elfie nodded and her mood became lighter.

"Use every materia you have," Cloud said to them all.

"Oh, we plan on doing that," Veld affirmed, and the corner of his mouth curved in a half grin.

Cloud stated, "I'll wake Denzel and we'll head off."

After Cloud woke Denzel they briefly discussed their plans before walking down from the temple. With Deneh leading them, they started down the largest opening in single-file. Cait minus his Mog ran to catch them up and passing them all, he walked alongside Deneh. The trail led them between smooth rocks in winding tunnels sometimes spacious or at least high enough to stand upright and all lit with the soft greenish hue. Cloud took a few quick steps to catch Denzel up, walking in the middle of the pack.

Denzel crooked his head at him and grinned.

Cloud didn't get why he was looking so… cheerful or was that amused. Denzel had heard their plans; didn't he know what they might be facing? He shook his head. "Why are you smiling?"

"I don't know…" he shrugged, "it's just… I guess you're like my boss now." He chuckled.

"Yeah, guess I am." He stretched his neck, a grin playing on his lips, seeing the humor in his remark. "That means you'll really _have_ to behave yourself."

Denzel's cheeks had a slight blush.

"Let me look at that stolen weapon." Cloud reached his hand out to him. Now he was the one smiling and Denzel looked uncomfortable. Denzel withdrew the blade slowly and placed it in Cloud's waiting palm as they walked the cavern space. Cloud turned it in his hands and the bright metal glinted in the soft light. With one hand, he dug around in his pocket, searching for the two globes of materia he placed there while they rested near the life-stream. "There's a reason some weapons are unauthorized."

Denzel kept his eyes on the ground and replied gruffly, "Yeah. I know."

 _Maybe._ But maybe now he was really beginning to get the picture of how powerful his weapon could be. "But it can't be helped now." Opening up the secret compartment, Cloud popped in a blue ball, he followed it with a rough yellow materia.

Denzel's eyes lit up like the flash he was watching. "And they do what?"

"Keep you healthy," Cloud said. Blinking at Cloud in puzzlement, Denzel opened his mouth to speak. In answer to his questioning brow, Cloud explained, "This will do double damage, or double the cut and at the same time give you life. You won't need to activate them either."

"Cool!"

From behind, Veld watched Denzel's enthusiasm. "The combination is a good one, but can be spiritually draining."

"Can be," Cloud agreed. It could be too much magic for Denzel as well, but, he attempted to reassure himself, Denzel had been supporting a lot of magic for a couple of years; he should be accustomed to some spirit weight. "Right now we're going to risk it." Injury or something worse was a far greater peril. Still holding Denzel's sword, Cloud lifted it and pointed it out to the side to measure its balance. It was a well-crafted weapon. The techs at WRO had done a good job. "Now that you have materia in, you won't need to worry about that ammo so much. You have the advantage of both the blade doing excess damage and your materia shots."

Denzel nodded with an eager look on his young face as he eyed the gun.

Noticing his dreamy gaze, Cloud admonished, "But you must be aware of your inner exertion. You don't want to tire yourself out. That means you have to think ahead and fast to find the best use for your weapon at any given moment in any and all situations. Remember you have the advantage of distance with this weapon. You can stand feet away and still do damage." From what Cloud had seen of Denzel's fighting technique, this seemed to be his weakness. It was simply a case of inexperience.

Denzel scratched his head, looking sheepish. "Yeah…"

"But when you do get close, you don't fight as you normally do with a sword." Cloud aimed the weapon forwards. "Be aware where your barrel is and make sure it's at your opponent."

"Right."

"Otherwise your shots are going to miss." Cloud gripped the blade's handle and his other hand skimmed over the undercarriage and he tapped it. "It's all about this." He swiveled it around so the handle was directed at Denzel.

A tight smile on his face, Denzel took the gun-blade back. "Thanks. How do you know all this? Did you use one of these?"

Cloud shook his head in answer. "Never." And he creased his brow, searching his memory. It was a good question. He wasn't sure how he knew. "Someone told me how to use one."

"Who was that?"

The fact that Cloud knew the technique and yet had no reason to explain why he knew bothered him. And he knew without a doubt as if someone had specifically told him and told him with confidence. Someone he felt connected with, someone he trusted and yet there was no name that came to mind or even a face. "I can't remember." He shook his head to clear the strong impression from his mind. "It doesn't matter right now."

Veld nodded towards the blade. "You'll probably remember. Gun-blades are rare."

Denzel ran his hand along the top side of the sword, only touching it with the palm of his fingerless glove. He murmured, "So it's kinda special."

"It is." Cloud observed his awe with concern.

In front of the procession, Deneh stopped and turned to them. She said in a hushed voice, "We have come to the passage leading to a small alcove that looks onto the city. We must be as quiet as we can."

Cloud and Denzel followed behind Elfie and Deneh. In near darkness they crept out onto a low ceiling crevice in the rock face. Cloud lowered himself into a crouch as the others filed in around him and he looked out on the city. They were not more than fifteen feet from the nearest wall. The stone and architecture resembled the fine craftsmanship of the temple. Smooth ivory shaded stone loomed up, forming a labyrinth of curving walls and balconies, ramps and spiral stairs lead onto bridges and tiers around the seamless tower buildings. Materia orbs reflected from statues adorning arches and towers, and the whole city was bathed in a green hue, most likely from life-stream fountains. At the feet of the cliff was a narrow stream of murky green. A substance Cloud could not discern with any certainty. His eyes were drawn to a tower he could just see in the midst of the buildings, and so high it almost touched the rock ceiling of the mammoth cavern. A wide platform at the top circled the uppermost level of the tower and a convex stair joined each platform below it. It was an impressive edifice that appeared to be carved as one solid mass.

"Who would have imagined," Denzel finally breathed out.

Cait stood beside Denzel lying on his stomach and sang, "It's a magnificent masterpiece!"

Cloud couldn't see any people or creatures, but he could hear a rumbling of voices from within the city. "They're gathering."

"There's a large pavement by the main gateway where they might be." Deneh lay on her stomach, her paws hanging over the edge. "We can jump onto that balcony." Her whole body stretched out and she leaped down with little effort.

Looking down, Cloud observed the balcony some feet away and over the green water. It was a jump and drop, easy enough for him. For Denzel he wasn't sure.

Veld studied the distant walls. "There's enough shadows to shield us."

Elfie nodded. "I'll go and seal the area. Follow one at a time." And without a backwards glance, she jumped and landed steady.

"And don't make any noise," Cloud stressed, staring at Cait with a stern frown.

Cait squinted and his lips cocked to speak. "-"

Denzel tried not to laugh. "You could cast a silence on yourself."

Cait lifted his finger, but must have thought better of speaking his thoughts aloud and he pulled an imaginary zip across his mouth and raised his chin in defiance. He threw himself off the crevice and with one somersault glided through the air with his cape as a mini sail behind him and he landed like a graceful dancer without a sound.

Cloud rolled his eyes at his posing, and said, "I'll go."

Denzel frowned at the jump and then at Cloud. "I can jump that."

Cloud nodded. "I'm still going first." And he leaped down onto the stone slab. Denzel followed and landed with a thump and a roll, but he did it without injury. He crouched by Cloud in the shadows of the wall while the rest jumped down. Then they waited.

Eventually, Elfie snuck back to them and whispered, "Two down." She beckoned them further in before darting once more.

"Great," Cissnei said, dryly. "Only another four hundred and ninety eight to go."

"I dunno if my heart can take it." Cait moaned, biting his fingernails like he was eating corn.

Cissnei stared him down. "It better."

"He'll do what he has to do." Cloud gave him a foreboding stare.

Cait shivered and stepped into Denzel who grinned and said, "And I won't be there to protect you."

Cloud turned his concerned stare to Denzel. "And you just do what you need to do. Find Nanaki, free him and come back."

Denzel looked serious this time. Perhaps even he knew how dangerous the situation was. "That's the plan."

Shelke whispered to Deneh, "Are the cells far?"

She replied, "They are on the opposite side in the lower levels."

"We better get moving." Veld half crouched at the back of the group. He had already equipped one of his guns and his eyes were set on the walkway leading from the balcony in the direction Elfie had taken.

They stole along walkways empty of life. All the city's inhabitants seemed to be congregating in one place. They stopped at a junction of walkways and a ramp down. Elfie finally reappeared and met them. "I've scouted this block and the enemy is beyond these structures. I've cleared the area ahead. I believe we can have the advantage there."

Denzel stared at her in awe and he whispered, "She's good."

Cissnei chuckled at him.

Elfie stared at Veld with a slight frown. "I've had to be."

Cloud said to all of them, "today we all have to be good."

Deneh's amber eyes burned with passion. "This is where we shall part."

Cloud looked at Deneh, Shelke and lastly at Denzel, and he fixed a commanding gaze on him. He couldn't help but give him some warning. "Do not take any unnecessary risks."

Denzel watched him from under his hanging fringe. "Right. Only necessary ones."

As if sensing Cloud's growing agitation, Shelke looked between the two and said to Cloud, "We won't."

Denzel turned sincere and he gripped Cloud's bare arm with affection. "Don't worry, I can do this. You have to make sure you survive." His eyes darkened, reflecting earnest worry.

Cloud gave a sharp nod in agreement. He _had_ to live. He still had a mission to fulfill. "I know you can do it."

Deneh's deep voice had a calming affect. "May Gaia be with us."

"…yeah and not with them." Cissnei took hold of her large shuriken from her back in readiness.

Cloud swiveled round to face those who were left, not wanting to watch Denzel depart down the ramp. "I'm ready." Keeping an eye on Elfie ahead, Cloud dashed up stairs and to an open courtyard, surrounded by terraces bordered with fluted pillars. He snuck through the shadows against the wall under the first floor terrace to Elfie waiting for him at the entrance to a walled laneway. She raised her hand and he stopped. Shouts and heavy footfalls echoed up to him, but it was impossible for him to discern the enemies' numbers.

Veld and Cissnei stood at a distance concealed by shadows and Cait he couldn't see anywhere. Putting some space between Elfie and himself, he withdrew his Defender blade which already had Shadow and a Back blade connected along with Fang, one of the smaller swords. It left the other Back blade as his off-sider, and the second smaller blade would stay holstered for now.

Elfie set her steadfast gaze on him, apprehension evident in her pale expression. "Don't let yourself be cornered, you're the distraction, and remember, you're not alone." She slid her fine swords out and stepped back.

"Right." Cloud added, "Good luck."

"You do or you die. There's no luck." She moved away, leaving him standing alone.

He shook his head, from what he had gathered of her, her response shouldn't be a surprise. The truth was he had to succeed no matter what. He darted along the short path, walled by the smooth windowless buildings and stopped at the end to observe the landscape. The walk he looked out on was a mezzanine branching to the right and left and curving around the courtyard. A cacophonic wave of shouting and bellows came from the massive open piazza below. He wouldn't get a good look at them till he rounded the pavement via the mezzanine bridge. On the opposite side was a wide staircase leading out into a pitch dark tunnel. The mezzanine went above it, and overhead was an arch carved with giant monster statues, spanning the whole length of it. It didn't appear level enough for walking, but perfect for viewing the scene below. He studied the mezzanine on his right side, and it merged into a cloister. Spiral steps led up to the balconies above. There was one ramp on each side of the bridge mezzanine, which was fortunate or unlucky depending on how you looked at it. From what he could see of the left side, it seemed that one high terrace ran the length of the mezzanine, but was separated from it by a five-foot gap. Thick thirty-foot high twisted pillars held up the stone ceiling. At least both sides would offer some protection.

Crouching low, he crept quickly towards the mezzanine that went along the right side of the piazza below, and keeping close to the short wall of the bridge, his one drawn sword was inches from the stone. With each step closer to the escalating cries of stimulated men, he questioned whether he really was the right man for this. He quelled the doubt. There was no turning back. He dashed up the spiral steps nearest the end and leaped from the balcony wall up onto the lower end of the archway. The chamber was dim enough for him to remain unseen as he weaved among the man-size carvings of demi-god creatures. He stopped at the center between two dragons facing each other. A man's commanding voice spoke from the staircase below the bridge and the horde of soldier's settled. As yet unnoticed, Cloud squatted, half hidden behind the dragon's neck. The force didn't appear as many as he expected but still in its hundreds. Similarly attired to those he fought at the temple, men with blades and long weapons made up the numbers. What he was really looking for he found apart from the rabble, on the edge at the back observing the soldiers. The Rosso creatures. He groaned at the number. At least two dozen that he could see. Dealing with them would be the hardest thing of this whole venture.

After forming some sort of vague strategy, Cloud tuned into the man speaking; his voice carried over the piazza, "- capture all the humans, especially the young ones. Let none of them escape and kill everyone who dares stand against us. Destroy everything. Leave no trace of their existence. Our day has come. The humans of this world will taste our power." His proclamation was celebrated with raucous chants of victory and excited cheers.

Cloud shook his head at the man's arrogance. So they were planning on stealing people. That meant they would know where those people were being sent to. The question was, could Cloud make them tell him where that that was. Through his leg pocket, he toyed with the materia, contemplating whether it was wise to use. If he did, he would be nearly depleted of power before starting. He was going to need every bit of strength he had and it would all go into his swords. He watched the perfect edge of the sword he named Shadow, glint slightly in the hue of the materia embedded in the dragon's eyes above his head. It fit perfectly at the front of his main blade, Defender and he admired it and the smaller blade, Fang, sitting snugly over them all. It wasn't only the sword's appearance that he revered but all the effects imbued into the individual blades. One sword couldn't hold them all. Two swords still sat on his back. He would need at least one of them before long. He stood and surveyed the scene, making his presence felt before speaking, if he even spoke at all. He was never good at speaking in front of crowds. At the sight of him indignant cries and shouts hit the pavement like an angry wave. Cloud kept his eyes on all of them, but he predominately watched the Rossos. "There's been a change of plans." He spoke and surprisingly his voice held over the crowd. For precarious moments the soldiers waited, fixated, as if Cloud's statement had some precedence.

The one who made the initial speech yelled, fury burning in his voice, "He's the one who saved the demon. Brothers, he is not one of us. He must be destroyed."

With that all hell broke loose as Cloud had anticipated. No time for his materia now, he dashed along the right of the arch down to the opposite side, evading fire bursts and bolts of lightning. Dust from the exploding stone provided some cover until he leaped down to the walkway underneath, pulling out from his halter, Razor, the second back blade as he went. It was now on, there would be no turning back. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a red mist in the air above the pavement. It formed a gigantic and impressive Bahamut. He hoped it wasn't one of theirs. It started spewing fire from its extended snout, and it must be doing damage to anyone and anything below. _Good._ At least it saved him from using his. Armed men began ascending the ramp further down the mezzanine. Using the few seconds he had, he pulled his arm back and threw his Defender blade at the stream of men. Its rapid speed concealed its trajectory and it sliced the outer line of soldiers. Dodging fire bursts and evading gun-fire with his second sword, Cloud ran at the enemy and his hand shot up to catch the returning blade.

The only way to assure any success or survival was to move with swift accuracy through the enemy ranks, cutting and cleaving as he went. Throwing all his power into his swords, he gave himself over, almost mindlessly to the abilities of the blades. He cut into the men coming at him, slicing at vital organs and not discerning who they were or where they fell. It was nothing more than a hack and slash as Denzel would call it, although the results of this battle had to be effective and in his favor. He sensed his strength flowing into the swords, and he relied on them and every effect as they did their work. He gave his energy to the swords and in return they gave him health and power back. Surrounded by men, fighting in a similar fashion to those at the temple, Cloud continuously swirled and parried, always keeping one sword at his back. Fighting with supernatural speed and heightened reflexes, he perceived the blades entering his presence as if through a blue haze of augmented awareness and vision. Due to a thunderous boom across the pavement, he looked briefly and glimpsed another creature attacking the Bahamut. From where he was he could feel the force of the creature's effect, pushing him and making him unsteady. _Must be a Typhon_.

Gritting his teeth, he gave himself over to the bloodlust, and fought instinctively and without thought, and ignoring the wounds to his own body, he dragged his sword through men, killing them with one blow. Tuning out the enemies' rage and driven attacks, he ran on, not remaining in one spot for any time. Primal instincts to survive guided his strikes, and his exact movements flowed into a flawless dance of destruction and defense. Men fell, but he paid them no mind. He was nearing the end of the bridge and he eyed the upper balcony. Still no sign of the Rosso creatures. _Damn it. Where are they?_ Adrenaline pumped through his veins, firing up his muscles to an accelerated speed. He forced the power down into his limbs, restraining the urge to let it lose. He let it build, waiting for the right moment and the right opponent.

Countless bodies littered the bridge behind him. But it only meant he had no more opponents to provide him cover. Alert and focused, sensing the incoming enemy, he positioned his fused Defender sword, broad side at the ready. She jumped up from below and landed on the wall, shooting fire at him from her sword bow. Blocking her attack, he moved in, anticipating the arrival of the rest of her clones. Not wasting any time, he stabbed into her chest. She fell back to where she came. _Here they come. Two. Three. Four_. They landed on the wall and the bridge. They would need more than a deathblow to bring them down. He sliced in half the nearest one before she could react. Protecting himself from their long range attacks, he ran to the Rosso on the edge of the pack. She struck hard and quick onto his parrying blade and he rounded her, placing her between him and the other Rossos. _Two. Three._ More landed behind him.

The scaled-woman smirked and her strikes became more languid as if the presence of her comrades gave her confidence. His strikes grew harsher, more focused, and he narrowed his blazing blue eyes in hatred. They were getting closer. Now he would be stretched. He sprang back, taking out one of the wounded clones on his downward swing. Another arrived to take her place and than another, twirling her long blade at his back. They had him on the back foot and they knew it. The bridge was now too open for him to fight with any success. He leaped up, passing the five foot gap and landed on the wall of the terrace between the giant pillars of white stone. Three more Rossos joined the ranks. He lost count of them, but it didn't matter. _The more the better._ For seconds he stood, just enough to make sure they were following him. He bounded off the short ledge to the tight yet high space. The terrace was as long as the bridge yet the width was narrower and a sleek wall bordered them all in.

They came at him, a hunger for blood reddening their eyes. Running through the midst of them, his blades thrust with purpose and powerful abilities. Springing from one attack, he struck up again and again, putting strength into each hit and always dodging out from the pack and remaining on the edge to keep from getting swamped. They were not going to let him maneuver their positions or determine their reach, and they darted around, aiming for any side that would prove the weakest. Crowding in, they were forcing him into an unwieldy stance. He couldn't keep this up. But he wouldn't need to. Blood flowed from his shoulder and other wounds that he ignored. If for a moment he hesitated to comfort his pain, it would cost him everything. Swarming too close, a sharp blade sliced deep into his side. The stinging pain was the catalyst he needed. The power that had been manifesting and he had been suppressing, he released from his core. It erupted in a storm of indefinable energy, sending him into a frenzy of whirling swords, and spinning upwards to the vaulted ceiling in a vortex of lethal damage. Despite his accelerated speed, his hits were precise and fatal. Every Rosso in radius of his sword's frenetic attack fell dead. Those caught in the tornado updraft were cast at the speed of light, smashing into the wall and pillars never to rise again.

Cloud dropped back down, falling into a half kneel and crouch, breathing hard. The exertion was taking its toll and that had nearly depleted him. Breathing deeply, he took advantage of the semi protection of the balcony's pillars to let his body recuperate. As he did, he listened to the dull sounds coming from across the pavement. After some moments, he hopped up onto the wall and jumped back down to the bridge. Ashen smoke floated upwards in the air now devoid of spirit creatures and to the height of the cavern. The stone floor was cracked and upturned, in some places rocks had torn through the smooth stone from the earth underneath or fallen from the cavern's ceiling. Supernatural fire burned in places, and amongst all the destruction, bodies were scattered in random groups. Monsters still roamed, but he could see no human movement.

Shouts and the clash of weapons came from the area where Elfie was positioned. Deciding to head their way, he noticed a sole figure running up stairs and across a balcony. Gripping his two swords, Cloud bolted along the bridge, giving chase to the enemy still alive. He dashed through an open space, his eyes set on the man, who appeared to be headed towards the central tower. Cloud bounded across a ten-foot gap to reach stairs and then up to a ledge. After sprinting up more winding stairs, he came to the highest platform of the tower. The lone fighter's back was towards him. His long graying hair dangled over his bloodied and torn crimson quilted coat. Holding two slender swords, he walked at an unhurried pace towards the double doors of the tower. "Stop!"

He swiveled round at Cloud's command, his eyes were dark with wrath and his lip snaked into a vicious sneer at the sight of Cloud.

Cloud, his Defender blade pointed neck height, walked directly at him, fast.

He stepped back, raising his swords, one in defense, the other ready to attack.

"Tell me where you're sending the people." Cloud stopped, just out of range of his swords, but with his own sword still intent on slicing his throat.

Not flinching at the close proximity of the weapon, he snarled, "I'll not betray our cause."

Cloud clenched his teeth and gripped his hilt harder. He couldn't hold back his seething anger that had not yet been satisfied. "You can die for your cause." He swooped in with his second blade and the man only just managed to avoid it. With as much speed as he had left, Cloud came at him, pummeling hard. The man's hits seemed delayed which was fortunate. Cloud felt the weight in his own limbs, drawing-out his flow. Cloud lacked accuracy in his strikes and he was relying on brute strength. He drove into him with an unrestrained ferocity. His cause was far more important and once again he still had no answers.

His opponent attempted to back off, but Cloud prevented him from evading him. The platform was too large and he had no desire to do any more running around. Finally, his enemy faltered and Cloud's Defender blade met with flesh, tearing into muscles and organs. The man stumbled backwards and further from Cloud's reach. He fell and lay still. The doors of the tower flew open with a startling bang and a dense black haze poured out. Cloud, loosening his grip on his swords, fell to his knees, breathing erratically. Every fiber of his being knew that taint. It cast a profound fear over his heart as he sank into its evil depths.

 


	31. Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Readers! I'm alittle worried because I haven't read this through in awhile. Hope you like it!

**~~ Chapter 31 ~~**

**RELEASE**

 

 

Deneh lead Denzel and Shelke on a fast dash through overhanging shadows and dark corridors, and always on a downward slope. At times the passages opened up and Denzel took the opportunity to view what he could of the city. Ivory walls reflected a greenish tinge and the seamless flow of the close set architecture was like nothing he had ever seen, and certainly nothing like the sharp-angled, iron buildings he was used to. Not having enough time to study it as much as he liked, he had to keep his eyes on Deneh ahead of him and Shelke as she raced along. At the top of a ramp leading down, Deneh halted and sniffed the air, and she looked over her shoulder at the two of them. “Stay here.” She stepped tentatively before speeding out of sight. 

“Hey, Shelke,” Denzel stared down at her elfin face, looking with serious intent back down the corridor, keeping an eye on the wide open arches down one side, “are you okay?”

His odd query was enough to make her gaze at him with a puzzled look. “My mind is set on the task.”

“Ah, yeah, that’s great.”

“Are you nervous, Denzel?”

His loud whisper echoed along the corridor, “Well, if I am it’s only because we don’t really know where we’re going or what’s down there or that I might actually die or you… yeah, I guess I might have reason to be nervous.” He frowned, and his eyes skipped over her face. “But that’s not what I was asking…”

Her eyes glimmered in the shadows and the flawless skin of her brow creased in bewilderment. “Yes?”

“It’s just I never asked you about what happened after your dive and you know, I didn’t want you to think…” he roughed up the hair at the back of his head in a jittery fidget, “…I wasn’t interested, because I did want to know what happened to you…”

Deep blue eyes pondered him with interest, but her mouth remained rigid. “It’s not really the best place to ask that.”

“Yeah, I guess…” She was right. What was he thinking? It was just… maybe he was more nervous than he realized. Maybe it was something more than nerves. “But… you seemed…” he recalled the shed tears and the obvious display of emotions that were so unusual for her, and he finished weakly, “different.”

Denzel and Shelke were oblivious to the return of Deneh and they stared at each other, one with sudden embarrassment and the other, earnest surprise. Deneh whispered, “There’s no one ahead.”

There was no time for them to continue their conversation and Denzel sighed at his ill timed remark and followed Deneh down the passage submerged in shadows. Eventually they came to a spiral stair. He peered down but could see nothing in the near darkness.

“The dungeon is this way.” Deneh’s fiery eyes brightened with passion.

Shelke said, “It would be to our advantage if we knew what guards were present.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Denzel added.

“I can’t say for certain,” Deneh spoke in a low rumble, “but there were a couple of soldiers and we have seen various monsters, gargoyles, wolves, screamers.”

“Hopefully it won’t be all of the above…” Denzel gave her a half grin, mainly to relieve his own tension.

Her eyes became slits and she nodded, taking him seriously. “I can smell a…“

“Maybe a troll,” Shelke spoke quickly and under her breath, “Let’s go quietly and assess the situation.” She glanced at both of them. “I’ll lead.” Single-file they descended the stair with Denzel keeping a keen eye on Deneh’s back end and tail swishing fervently. He guessed she was excited to see her mate and he couldn’t blame her. He smiled. It would be nice to see Nanaki again. The stair came to an open doorway that reached the darkened ceiling several feet above them. In the dim light that must be from wall lanterns below, Denzel could see the curved roof of the massive stone cavern. They seemed to be looking out onto a half wall of a portico. Faint voices, muffled against the walls, came from below them. Shelke put a finger to her lips, and palm up, she indicated they remain while she surveyed the room. Creeping along in a squat, she left the doorway and went halfway down a ramp to their right. After some moments she came back and whispered close to their faces, “We are on an upper balcony. There are ramps, left and right, going down to the cells. There are men and a large monster.”

Abrupt voices and callous jeers broke their talk. “—let’s take its tail off, see if it still burns!”

Suddenly Deneh, teeth and claws bared, leaped for the wall, knocking Denzel over on his backside as she went.

Shelke hissed sharply, “Wait!”

Deneh was gone, having pounced to the ground below with a mighty roar of fury.

“Can’t be helped.” Denzel crouched again and shrugged at her irritated expression, wanting to race after her himself.

“Denzel,” Shelke had jumped to the wall, “You occupy the troll.” And she was gone.

Denzel grumbled, “I like how you say ‘occupy’.” He shook his head. “Troll?!” Running down the right ramp, he remembered to cast his Barrier and he stopped face to back with the huge blue-grey thick skin ugly creature. Its muscles were like rock, and hands were like boulders, and it had a small head on top that was a few feet away from the ceiling, but it was the foul stink that really repulsed him. Denzel blasted it with a hand of materia fire and the thing bellowed with pain from its sizzling back. It spun to face him, swinging its knarled club like a twig. Denzel dodged in time and its fist cracked the stone of the ramp wall. Fast on his feet, Denzel lunged away from its erraticswipes and got close enough to get multiple hits on it. The new strength in his weapon caused the creature to stagger and reel. _I’ll show her occupy_. Just when he felt sure his next slash would be the end of it, the monster moaned pitifully and toppled sideways with a floor shaking whallop. Shelke was left standing peeking over it with one saber pointing into its vitals.

“I had him you know,” he mumbled, sliding his gun-blade back into his halter.

She shrugged and lifted a brow. “We can’t waste time.”

Denzel noticed Deneh struggling to untie Nanaki who was lying on the floor with his four paws bound. Avoiding the newly dead men, he rushed to help them both. Nanaki was watching Denzel with his one good eye, and his mouth curved into an obvious smile even for an animal. His deep melodic voice was a calming treat. “Denzel. This is an unexpected delight.”

“Yeah, we were just passing,” He stripped the ropes from his legs and brushed his matted fur down, giving him an affectionate squeeze as he did. “And thought we’d drop in.” He smiled and they both stood together. Nanaki came up to his waist and his deep auburn hair stuck up a little further. Denzel laid a hand on his back and glided it down his ruffled locks, feeling the rippling muscles under his soft fur and he watched his flaming tail surge with excitement. “Get you out of trouble.”

Nanaki stopped at Shelke and bowed his head. “Thank you, Shelke. I owe you a great debt. Both of you.”

Shelke nodded her acknowledgement and Denzel, grinning like a kid, shrugged and said, “I’m sure you’d do the same.”

Deneh and Nanaki rubbed their heads together and made low murmuring noises. Their intimate greeting left a gaping silence. Shelke looked across at Denzel, and eyeing him with a childlike honesty, queried, “What do you mean different? In what way?”  

His eyes settled on her intently, as he attempted to put himself back in that discussion, and wondering what it was he really wanted to say to her. “Umm…” Rarely did he ever feel so speechless and put on the spot, but she had a way of making him tongue-tied, and she had no idea she was doing it or so he assumed. What was it that was different exactly? She seemed kinder… but that might suggest she was mean before. Less cold… but what did that make her sound like – an ice maiden? More beautiful. No, he couldn’t say that, she would think it was corny.

She tilted her head and her eyes probed his evasive look and his silence. “Is it a good different?”

He tensed and fidgeted with the top of his weapon as if ready to bring it out in an instant. “Yeah…” but she had always been good before. “But more than that…” Damn, he wanted to say something. Something a little more meaningful, but not right there…

Nanaki interrupted their conversation as if they were talking about any old thing, with a brisk guttural growl and dashed to a wooden box. He attempted opening the lid with his two front paws. Denzel stifled a chuckle at the strange sight, although not unfamiliar, of Nanaki’s great paws, prying and scratching at the clasp. Nanaki, as much as he was able, used his paws on everything, but on rare occasions it was simply beyond his capabilities. In this case, the box had a small latch. Denzel nudged his shoulder a little, shifting him and he bent to open it. The lid flung back and Denzel understood why Nanaki was so intent on it. Nanaki reached in and took out his four gold and platinum cuffs. He managed to put one on by falling on the ground with awkward jerks. 

“This will take ages.” Denzel took the remaining bracelets and pushed them onto his limbs.

Nanaki tilted his head and watched Denzel slip the last one over his paw. “They are very precious to me, and powerful.”

Denzel shook his paw, similar to shaking a man’s hand and smiled. “I’m glad they’re still here than.”

Deneh turned to them all and said, “We can’t stay here long. We must get back.” 

“You’re right.” Shelke had an intense expression once more. “They will need our assistance up top.”

Nanaki’s brow creased and his fire tail flared. “Cloud and Tifa?”

“Ah, not exactly. Cloud and some other people you may know. Tifa has—“ Abruptly, while Denzel spoke, Nanaki lowered his nose to the stone slabs and ran up the ramp, and they all watched him attentively.

Nanaki spoke without turning back. “We must hurry from here. There are men close by.”

Shelke came up behind him, her sabers ignited again. “We’ll go cautiously.”

They proceeded up the same corridors and stairs, following behind Nanaki with his luminous tail-tip lighting the way, and he seemed to know exactly where he needed to go. Faint echoes of shouts came from an opening and they deduced it was safer to avoid that passage. Eventually they came out onto an open portico without any confrontation, and had a clear view of the white towers and smooth curving edifices of the city. One of the walks was level with the alcove, while another sloped upwards. Sounds of blades clashing and the tearing of rock came from a courtyard not far off, and trails of acrid smoke came from the city entrance. Shelke started on the straight path. “This will take us to Elfie.”

“Look!” Nanaki had stopped and head turned and paw pointing, he indicated a scene on the circular platform on the highest tower.

Denzel squinted up and could make out Cloud fighting another man. The man soon fell to Cloud’s strikes and that seemed the end of it, but a dense mist shot out from the tower and formed some type of creature several feet high and with visible deformed growths sticking out from its back, or so it seemed to Denzel. “What is _that_?” 

Shelke frowned at the unnatural being and Nanaki looked grim. “I’m not sure.” 

The sight of Cloud suddenly dropping to his knees without taking any visible hits was a shocking blow.

“Cloud!” Denzel’s scream echoed between the closely built towers and staircases. Unheeding of the call, Cloud slumped to the ground. The creature became more solid, and it had a long head with short horns and the contorted tumors on its back appeared to move, similar to tentacles. “Let’s go.” Denzel made for the upwards ramp.

Shelke grabbed his arm and stayed him. “You can’t face that thing alone.”

He fell back, relaxing in her grasp. “Maybe, but…” he paused and looked down at her, his expression a mix of anger and anxiety. “It’s Cloud, I have to go.” Cloud lying motionless filled him with dread, and it stirred his lurking misery that he had only recently been struggling with.  

“I will go with Denzel.” Nanaki, eye to eye with Shelke, spoke calmly and with resolve to allay her fears. “You and Deneh can assist our allies.”

Shelke’s lips tightened in a pale line and she studied Nanaki’s steadfast gaze. Her strained expression dissolved and she yielded to his authority with a short nod. “We’ll see you up there as soon as we can.”

Deneh touched noses with Nanaki and said loudly for all of them. “Be courageous.”

Denzel stood, restlessly jostling from one foot to the next, eager to get up top to Cloud. It was true he couldn’t do much against whatever was up there, but if he could do anything to help Cloud than he would try. It was the least he could do. 

Nanaki said to the girls, “Take care,” and he started up the ramp, and said to Denzel, “Let us hurry.”

 

~ 7 ~

 

 

After Cloud ran through the alley, Elfie turned to scrutinize the courtyard one last time. The fifty foot expanse had two rows of marble columns that supported two walkways going across and above them. Broad galleries encircled the courtyard, with an extra level on the left side. She frowned at the curved stair going up at the right side of the square and a few feet from it, another staircase went up and down with a landing separating them. Her gaze swept over the upper balconies and the waist high undulating stone balustrade guarding the walkways. The narrow ledges of the overhead bridges were a perfect place for her to assault the enemy. Finally she acknowledged Veld and Cissnei observing her, patiently. “Cissnei, you take the left side,” she nodded towards the taller façade with the three tiers of deep balconies. “Dad, you take the alcoves near the double stairs—“

“ _I’ll_ take the left side.” Veld’s dark eyes bored into hers, demanding her attention and he raised one of his black triple barrel guns up to his shoulder. His guns were uniquely powerful, but Elfie knew full-well his strength came from the mini arsenal under his jacket sleeve, hidden in his one prosthetic arm. 

Undaunted by his overbearance, hands on her waist, she screwed her eyes up at him, the delicate corners twitching with irritation. “ _I_ want you to watch that second entry point where we’ll be more accessible—“

“It would be more beneficial if _I’m_ on the higher vantage point where I can oversee and guard.” His eyes smoldered at her frustrated expression.

He did have a point and she knew that before he said anything, but it wasn’t a case of a better strategy. It was always that way with him, asserting his own opinion, and she almost always had to yield to his point of view. “But the stair up is the weakest point,” her voice turned steely.

He nodded, “True,” and his eyes glinted, not phased at all by her irate stance. “But up there,” he turned slightly, his deep-brown fringe hitting his eyes, and he indicated the highest balcony. “I can watch both bridges and the first entry point, plus I can see you and Cissnei.”

She stared daggers at him, and ignored Cissnei, who was looking between them with rolling eyes. The familial contention would not come as a surprise to her. 

Veld’s expression changed to one of concern. “It hasn’t been long since your last meta, your reaction to the change can be unstable—“

“I know what I’m doing.” She responded in a huff. He just wanted to watch _her_. “I’ll leave it as long as I can.” She sighed, he was too damn overprotective. She was not going to be held back by him or her afflictions. The unnatural entity within her would never control her completely, even if it was eating away at her mind and body, she would continue living, relentlessly, until – she couldn’t anymore.

Cissnei swung her shuriken, making her presence known, and her face dead-pan, she said, “Why don’t we all just stay here,” she folded her arm, and tiled her face towards the alley, “the party’s going to start in less than five.”

Veld gave her dry wit a half grin. “Not long.” From his belt, he popped out a colored globe and flicked it over to Cissnei. “Use this on the stair.”

Cissnei caught the emerald materia with her free hand, and after examining it, she smiled. “Nice.” And she tucked it away in her belt.

Elfie was satisfied with that, as if she had a choice, and she looked at them, her gaze hardening. “I’ll take the first point and the above bridges. Cait—“ She eyed the courtyard for the strange creature. He was no where to be seen, and she demanded, “Where?”

“Out there.” Veld looked towards the alley.

“I’m up for this,” Cissnei said, “but we better get moving.”

Elfie watched her sternly, gauging her confidence. Cissnei was one of the best assassins she had ever come across, but even she was going to be in grueling combat against an unknown quantity of opponents. “You know what you have to do?”

“Sure do.” Cissnei cocked her head and her mouth made a straight line, “Kill the bad guys.”

“And quickly,” Elfie added and she watched Cissnei dash away with a two finger wave, and her piercing gaze fell on Veld. ”You going to be fast enough?” Her smile was more of a challenge than one of mirth. He was going to be stretched covering the ground and the entry points.

Veld returned the same jocular grin. “I may not be able to run, but I can shoot my way out of anything.” Looking down at her, he lifted a brow. “You sure you know what you’re doing?”

“I’ll do what I do best.” She flung her short cape over her shoulder and drew her katana, her expression was straight and serious. “I’ll see you on the other side.”

He bowed his head in his type of farewell and darted away to the shadows under the eaves of the second floor balcony and a tight spiraling iron stair. Elfie stood behind the nearest column to the opening, watching Veld’s faint movement through the darkness as he ran up the second curling staircase to the highest tier. While they had been discussing their plans, she had kept half an ear to the ruckus from the piazza. A lull descended and she tensed with alertness, all her senses tuned into the rippling commotion in preparation. Within moments, the mass of men erupted with angry shouts and cries. She assumed Cloud had made himself known and the mass of men were not pleased. 

Veld waited against an upper pillar, his presence concealed by the overhanging shadows. She could just see his head and she spied the faint glint in his eyes as he shifted his vision between her and what he could view over the adjacent building. Cissnei, she could not see, meaning she was well hidden in the right corner. They had used this format before. It was effective for cornering the enemy, and reliable, and with the reputable skills of a supposedly powerful feline robotic it added an unpredictable element to the lethal triangle, but it was a welcomed addition. However, considering they were facing triple the amount of enemies they usually dealt with, the affect of their accumulative abilities was as yet unknown. 

Sweat dampened her neck and back as she waited in calm expectation. Her body was taut for whatever would be hurtling through the passage. Man or monster. If they were lucky the enemy would charge in. Unlucky, if they strategized and worked together. Her team was experienced, superb in their individual abilities, the best martial squad to be found on the planet, yet without the help of the others, there was no way they could bring down a small force on their own without suffering some damage to themselves. Despite their skill or even gritty determination, she still had to rely on and trust people she didn’t know. Her ears pricked up at the high pitched voice of the cat. His odd little accent reverberated off the stone in the cavernous landscape. “Roll up, roll up, ruffian and monster alike, come and partake in the grandest extravaganza on the planet or under it as the case may be. The illustrious Cat of Nine Lives will privilege you with a first-class free show of fire, magic and the main attraction, knife throwing! Make sure you get good seats!”

Elfie scrunched her face up at Veld in ribald annoyance that they were relying on this peculiar creature to help divert the enemy. She narrowed her eyes at him across the distance and mouthed clearly, “What is he doing?” What the hell had Reeve done to this machine?! She was glad to say, the cat was Veld’s friend and not hers.

The corner of Veld’s lip curved in an almost smile and he winked.

The furrow in her brow deepened at his nonchalance. There was the sound of numerous fiery explosions and Cait’s shrieking carried over the top of the chaotic shouts of enraged men. Like a banshee, he screamed at the top of his voice, “You’ll never take me alive!” 

Sequestered behind the pillar, she gripped her sword and mentally went through the motions, preparing for whatever was going to come through. Focusing on her materia, she cast a Shield spell from a decades old materia, and she was enveloped by a heavy green film for brief moments. A burning pain was building in the back of her nerves, and it careened through her body from the tense exhilaration of waiting for battle. The uncontrollable force burst from the back of her hand, accumulating in her wrist and arm, causing her veins to ache. She reeled the power in, just a little longer. She disliked losing herself to the taint so quickly or easily. She always fought it no matter how much heightened power it gave her, she hated it; the monster instinct, the brutal strength, the feral desire to destroy.

The first glut of armed men pushed through the constricted passage. Overly large and thuggish in manner, they rushed into the seemingly empty area without plan or direction. Amid their confusion, materia shots rained down on them, scattering them in a fiery red mess. The ones not taken down by the gunfire headed towards the left, in the direction of the attack. Elfie concentrated on the materia in her glove, and opening her palm, she sent a shard of spirit energy into the remaining foe after the initial assault. Without waiting for the Ice affect to take hold, she raced in, extending her blade, intending on cutting down the frozen opponents with ease. There was little opportunity to worry about finesse and no more time to squeeze in any more materia attacks. It was time to kill as many of the enemy as she could before more came to take their place. No, she had to bring them all down.

She could already hear the faint tones of Cait Sith, again taunting the enemy with some whimsical diatribe. She hoped he was using more than just words to attack the enemy. Whirling around at heightened speed, she sliced into icy flesh, hardly noting the men’s appearance, but aiming for vulnerable exposed skin for a quick kill. Elfie fought hard against a man, three heads taller and using a wide long sword that was more club than blade. Height meant nothing to her, and scowling, she pushed into him and he growled at her unyielding strength. Gunfire whipped past her, not from above, but from the first alley. Men with guns advanced to the entry and stood sentry. She raced back to the pillar and relative protection. Heavy fire hit the pillars in a blaze of rock dust, and she breathed deep, calming her pounding body. Listening to the answering shots from above and the commands being yelled by the men, her skin throbbed with escalating pain, all travelling up from her hand. She glanced down at the neat faded scar, a thick single line coming out from her short glove and going up her wrist, and she clenched her fingers into a ball, fighting the pain. Sensing the approach of her opponent, she swung one of her swords, ready for his strike. Avoiding the gun-fire and keeping behind pillars, she fought the man with the huge sword. The ammunition had arrived with force and she had to move fast and upwards. 

A mighty explosion towards the right shook the ground and sent chunks of rubble flying through the air everywhere. _There goes the stair_. The floor trembled again, this time she sensed it was more the impact of an approaching troll or gargoyle, probably two or three. It was time for her to stop playing and do what she needed to. Drawing her blade from the fatal wound to her opponent’s chest, she centered her energy on the agonizing ache nearly paralyzing her wrist. Instead of resisting it, she released it, and let the pulsing sensation consume her weary flesh. Her groans transformed to a cantankerous growl as her body stretched and twisted into a monstrous deformed creature of hairless rock hard skin. Now a hulking mass, her claw like appendages were able to throw supernatural spinning blades with incredible speed. Springing out from the columns, she landed amongst the crowd, sending them stumbling backwards with her extended blades rotating like propellers. She could risk some bullets, even take them, but there were only so many spells her altered body could endure. Amid the smoke and dust from lightning materia exploding the stone, she eliminated as many shooters as she could. The air was electrified it seemed with every type of materia spell, theirs as well as her teams. She felt the drain on her Shielding already from the force of the various elements. She leaped up to the gangway and clearer air, and perched on the stone railing. A gargoyle lumbered through and she glimpsed another not far behind. They could be lethal if allowed to utilize their natural element, as well as damage the stonework with their incredible strength. Currently, it seemed they were providing cover for the gun-fire. They would have to be taken out before they brought down the stone pillars and anything else they could smash.

She sent out a wave of pure energy pouring out from her core. The force knocked down men and monster alike. The gargoyle rose again and it received her circular blades whirling down from above. It was a pity the creature didn’t fall at the entrance, but fall it did as her blades cut a bloody line across its neck and chest. On its way down it beat its hammer hands on the wall to escape. The stone cracked and splintered, and toppled down onto men’s heads. 

From the right, Screamers entered the fray and more armed men. The screamers went for the pillars, pounding at the stone with their chained balls. She had to focus on a second gargoyle bashing everything it could reach and making so much noise she could hear little else. She threw her spinning weapons down, and they skimmed into a fresh batch of victims. In rapid succession they came back to her and she threw them with brutal strength again, the razor edges slicing into the hide of the blue-grey monster. With its head and torso on fire, it lurched and crashed into the pillar. The walkway shook from the impact, and sections of the slab cracked and dropped to the ground. Adding to the damage, the Screamers were decimating a further column, causing the whole length to crumble and pitch, soon to collapse against the further wall. Her elevated post was no longer safe. She dashed along the balustrade, attempting to avoid gun shots, and she cast a glance to Cissnei’s position. Beyond the haze of smoke and debris, she could see men fighting, probably Cissnei. Elfie considered aiding her, but in the same instance, a tremor shook the walk and it came toppling to the ground. As it fell, she jumped to the second bridge. Shots were fired at her position. She dodged and hurdled along the walk, pausing dangerously to cast her blades down at the firearms. She sensed numerous spells coming her way. _Too many_. She was hit by a bolt of power. It was only a matter of time. Electricity scored through her body and her growl of annoyance echoed against the stone. Surely everyone could hear it. She continued with her long range attack, determined to wipe out as many as she could before she fell. Gunfire forced her down in a flurry of arms and weapons. She half fell, half jumped to the ground. She was regenerating, but too slow for so many opponents. The bolt impaired her strength, but she took out the men armed with guns with an animalistic ferocity. She had an accumulation of injuries, not that she could recall exactly when she received them, or even how, but it was enough to know she was overburdening her body.

A stinging pain seared the inner flesh of her back. For a moment she nearly blacked out. Gathering her wits in time, she spiraled around to slice in half her foe. But it was too late to defend against the bleak fog descending in her mind. Panting deeply, she grew sluggish, but she was unwilling to fall amid men desiring her death. Even if she could get up… but the bridge had fallen away… in a near faint, she watched the great orange cat pounce on the men with a mighty roar of defiance. Following her was Shelke, waving her lit sabers and despite her size, she stabbed into the huge men, causing them to fall backwards in death. Casting her sharp black knives one more time, Elfie caught them as she stumbled to the ground, hoping that everyone else was alive, and satisfied that the ones she trusted had come through for them.

 


	32. Legacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this comes so late. I'm busy with my original story, and this is written up to ch34 so far. I hope to finish it for all those people who have enjoyed it this far. Thanks for reading! (ps I haven't edited this in along while. My apologizes for any errors)

 

**Legacy**

Cloud opened his eyes to discover he was immersed in a sea of swirling emerald green. Gone was the cetra city and the tower, even the platform he had been fighting on. Unlike previously when he had experienced this otherworld place, he was aware of his surroundings and in charge of his thoughts. Despite his weightless drifting through the translucent stream, he felt tense with an urgent sense he was needed somewhere and he had to get back. But there was nothing he could do to control his movement, he was at the mercy of the unyielding propulsion that seemed to be shooting him faster into, only Gaia knew what...

After some moments a tangible darkness appeared and began to snake through the shades of green. Suddenly he descended into the congesting mist, and with his body tensing for impact, he landed with bended knees on a hard flat surface in a cavernous grotto. A short distance from him, a hulking stone monster stood motionless. He stepped backwards slowly in chance it hadn't noticed his arrival. Observing this new location, he blinked in shock at the mounds of black rocks and indistinct openings under a rippling sky of blemished greens. The air was stifled with a potent stink, similar to what he sensed coming at him from the tower. For some reason the aberrant place felt familiar, but how or why he couldn't put a finger on.

The gargoyle paced from foot to foot, and a great rumbling, coming from its gut, rocked the ground. Its black pool eyes opened and Cloud didn't stay long enough for them to find him. Still clutching his two swords, he raised them in preparation of the creature's attack. It turned his way and Cloud raced around to its back as its heavy maul swiped at him. Cutting into its calloused hide, Cloud bounced back and it half flew, half jumped faster than he expected. Cloud dashed from its path, his movements sluggish, as if a weight had settled on his chest. Only barely able to outrun the beast's pummeling strikes, he struck with his sword and it fell heavy and without effect. He should be able to evade this monster. Pausing too long, he was caught in its paralyzing gaze. Ease of movement diminished and his muscles hardened. This shouldn't be happening. Gathering all his physical strength, he attempted to flex his rigid limbs. It was useless, he was stuck fast with the massive gargoyle bearing down on him.

~ _It is a matter of your will not of your body_ ~

An indistinguishable voice overpowered his negative thoughts. It was compelling yet calming. Paying heed to its advice, he closed his eyes and with his thoughts intent on freedom and destroying the monster, he willed his body free. The petrification broke off from his skin with shards flying in all directions. Sensing a new energy filling his body, he advanced at an accelerated speed to hew the creature down with both swords, nearly cutting it in two. On its death it vanished and became a murky haze. Cloud stood dazed and observed through the gloom a vague green light speeding closer. As it neared it resembled a door.

~ _Let us see where it began_ ~

Before Cloud could respond, the dense green enveloped him. After some moments of weightlessness, he landed with a gentle jolt on his feet in a room with solid brick walls and furniture. As his mind adjusted to this new and puzzling environment, he discovered he no longer held his swords, nor were they halted on his back. It did not seem to matter in the peaceful space that seemed void of any monsters. The room might have been a basement as there were no windows and only a single bright globe lit the shelves and worktops. A desk took up nearly one wall and it was scattered with paperwork, notebooks, and a stack of volumes. The opposite wall had a long workbench covered with a range of lab paraphernalia. There was no dust and a beaker of liquid bubbled away on a burner with some effect.

In confirmation the lab was in operation, a man in a white coat entered the room via a short narrow staircase. He walked through Cloud, and with his back to him, he leant over the beaker, examining the brewing elements before sitting at the desk. Cloud took a sharp gasp at the sight of the man. His tan hair formed soft spikes at the top of his head and it curved around the sides of his smooth cheeks. His sea-blue eyes were partly shaded under the glare of the bulb and his complexion was flawless ivory. Cloud's body and spirit knew the man yet with his physical eyes he couldn't place him. _Could it be him?_ "Dad..." his voice caught in his throat at the disused word.

The man opened a journal and searching through the pages, he muttered to himself. Cloud watched him until a tiny blue-eyed boy toddled into the room unnoticed by the man absorbed in his note taking. The child, in navy overalls, walked on shaky feet to the workbench. Stray strands of near white hair dangled over his forehead, the rest stuck straight up on top in a ruffled mess. Instinctively, Cloud knew. It was him. Unable to run or touch or hinder any misdeed he had a sense was going to happen, he remained frozen as if stuck in some dream he couldn't escape. He stared on in wonder, transfixed. Because he also knew at that time in his childhood he didn't know anything about the world or life. He was so young, so innocent, so trusting, and so in love with the man at the desk.

The boy reached his tiny bare arm up to the bench. His little hand crept along the metal surface, feeling for something that his eyes couldn't see. In a spontaneous swoop, Cloud reached to stop him taking the vial. Nearly losing his balance, his hand slid through the boy and through empty air. The toddler grasped the vial of purple liquid and he poured it all into his mouth at once. A second later he cringed and his face reddened. Abrupt crying got the man's attention. He quickly knelt by the boy and after picking up the empty bottle he held the child's shoulders and lifted him. He yelled towards the stairs, "Serena!" The child was breathing erratically and while his crying had stopped, he broke out in a feverish sweat. The man bellowed with more urgency, his voice becoming demanding, "Serena, hurry up!"

The boy went limp in his arms and a blond haired woman with a ponytail rushed in. On sight of the stricken child, she took him from the man and cradled him in her arms. "Layne, what have you done?!" She sobbed, tears rolling in her eyes.

 _Mum?!_ And it was her, just like he remembered. Everything about her was the same.

The man, his arms waving in panic, started blustering, "You have to keep him out of her—"

She answered with anger, "He was with me in the kitchen. You know he wants to be with you and he moves so fast—" Her words ended in a gulp. "What has he... what happened?"

The man covered his forehead with his hand and pressed his fingers to his brow in anxious thought. "He's... ingested a formula..."

"What?! Layne, what have you done to him?" She pressed her lips to the child's neck as he slipped into unconsciousness. "My baby... shall we tell the company?"

"No," he shouted, and than said more contritely, "We'll deal with this. On our own."

Without any warning the scene transformed, in a blurry fusion of color while Cloud stood stone still. Not given any opportunity to reflect on the scene, his childhood room suddenly manifested before him and the next memory. He stepped closer to his old bed and viewed his young self under the sheets. His hair was damp against his cheek and he looked pale and lifeless. Sitting on a stool by the bedside, his mother bowed her head as if in prayer and clutched his tiny hand.

Some minutes passed as Cloud listened to her crying and he wondered if he were dying, when the man, his father, entered the room. She looked up with red eyes, and her voice was raw as she spoke. "Finally you're home."

"Still no change?" Kneeling by the bed, he sighed heavily and smoothed his hand along the child's face.

After watching him, she turned back to her deathly charge and murmured, "It's been nearly two days and his fever has only just broken. But still..." her anguish-filled expression turned back to the boy, and her eyes became awash with new tears. "I hope you haven't kill—"

He grabbed hold of her hand holding the child's and gently shook them both, and gaining eye contact with her, he said, strongly, "No. It shouldn't... it's..."

She kept her voice low, but it was sharp. "It's what, Layne?"

"An antidote." His face flushed, he lowered his gaze.

"For those people?"

With his eyes lingering on the boy's face, he nodded.

Cloud looked on in wonder, wanting to tell his worried parents he would be okay, but this was years ago. Instead they were the ones who had passed away. The perplexing scene also led him to question who these people were that his mother referred to.

His mother suddenly started, with a piercing glare, "I've had enough of this. Human research, intrusive experiments, all those people down in that mansion." Exhaustion was evident on her taut features and slumped torso, and she raised her voice to a yell. "That man's poor wife and child. A child, Layne! And he was your friend."

The man's face drooped and it remained red. "But the antidote was for them... " He finished weakly, "...to help all of them..."

She carried on, unrestrained, "But now our son has to suffer for it. Is this the price we have to pay? It's not right. All those experiments on people, and who knows what they are doing in Midgar? We shouldn't have to live like this."

He raised his palm to placate her to silence and he quickly scanned the empty room as if someone might be listening.

Serena shook her head at him and let out a coarse breath. She dropped her voice, "I just want Cloud to get better."

He squeezed her hand and touched the boy's temple, clearing away the wet strands. "He will," he said confidently.

Cloud's parents gazed at each other with profound affection and they kissed with touching warmth. The intimate moment struck Cloud's heart and every feeling from his childhood of not belonging suddenly shifted and turned upside down, leaving him with a craving to know who these people really were and what sort of life they had together. A life that had been cut tragically short.

The boy mumbled, breaking their embrace, "Dada."

His father ran his hand down the boy's chin to his neck and raised and pulled him to his chest. Relief made his embrace tighter, warmer. "I'm here."

Serena stroked his wayward hair and gave him a big sleepy smile.

Cloud's heart overflowed with emotions that he hadn't felt in a long time. Not since this period in his life. He was that child again, sinking into the safety of those arms, smelling the scent of his clothes and skin, and feeling every crevice, every muscle of that man's encompassing hug. He also felt how short that time had been. He wanted to relive that love one more time. But the whole scene suddenly faded and he floated in murky green. Propelled forwards, he skimmed the green haze until he raced towards a white door that grew as he neared it. The forgotten memory left him stunned, and seriously questioning, who was this man, his father?

~ _Heros are not defined by the weapons that they wield nor the status of their rank_ ~

Once more the unfamiliar voice invaded his thoughts. He landed in another scene, this time in his family living room. The child Cloud might have been a couple of years older and he played on the floor while his mother watched him. Cloud knelt by her and looking into her peaceful expression, he wanted to clasp her hand. He longed for her to embrace him again, and to feel her gentle reassuring glance. But she looked right through him.

He stood as his father entered the room wearing a long dark coat. His mother also stood and his father caught hold of her arms and his voice was quiet yet firm, and he spoke as if in answer to some previous question, "I've made a decision."

"You're going to Midgar?" She held her breath in fearful anticipation.

He nodded and folding a strand of her golden hair behind her ear, he said, "You were right about everything. I can't live like this any longer. This is not the type of world I want to live in, or have Cloud live in."

She cupped his chin and brought his face in line with hers. "But, Layne... is there any other way?"

"I'm the only one who can get in there to see them."

Tears moistened her eyes. "I'm... scare—"

"They're started experiments on the child." He shook his head and said firmly, "And I heard they may be moved to the new facility. I doubt I will have access. I must do it now. For my old friend at least."

Serena looked down at Cloud, watching them talk and she smiled at him. A sad smile yet full of care and love.

"It will be fine. They will be fine." Layne assured her and his eyes shone with earnest confidence. "I've worked out a plan. They may not even consider it was me. But..."

She startled at the hesitancy in his voice.

"...just in case." He dug something out of his pocket and placed it in her hand. A ring with a wolf's face. "Give this to Cloud when he's at the right age. You'll know when and tell him what it means. You remember."

Cloud stared at the ring. His father's ring. _My ring_. _Tifa's ring._ The clarity of the moment suddenly brought revelation to everything that he connected with it. He knew in part, but now he fully understood his affinity with the emblem. It was so much more than a ring.

She stared at him blankly, not wanting to accept the jewelry, not seeming to care what it meant right than. The fact that he was giving it to her seemed painful enough. He kept a firm grip on her arms, keeping her steady and looking into her eyes, he spoke with strength in his tone, as if making sure she would remember. "If only one member of the Nibel wolf pack is still alive the whole pack can live. They continually set their hearts on each other, giving each other strength and resuscitation, even resurrection. It's in their nature to never give up. In essence they can be indestructible as a pack." He paused and glanced at Cloud. "We are that wolf pack—"

"But, Layne, I can't brin—"

He kissed her as she spoke. "You will, in your heart. And anyway, I'll be back and I'll tell Cloud myself." He finished with a hearty chuckle.

"It's no time for laughing." She swatted his arm in reprimand.

"Mummy, are you sad?" Cloud stood by her legs, looking up with curious eyes and trust.

Layne knelt by his son and placed his hand on his head, flattening his spikes. "We are talking about the wolves. Your wolf pack will always look out for you, and your mum gets worried about her wolves." He took the ring from his wife's hand and showed it to the child. "One day when it fits you, I'll give you this wolf ring. It's very special."

Cloud touched it with one finger and his eyes shone.

His father went on, "it means you have the heart of the wolf, the same as your parents."

"Heart of the wolf?" he creased his small brow and tilted his face.

"It means you fight for your pack and you never give up on them." His father hugged him close and kissed his cheek.

Cloud's eyes were awash with uncontrolled tears at witnessing the heart piercing scene, long forgotten. His father had left him a legacy long before he joined Shinra, even before Zack. It's just Cloud had embedded the exchange under deep furrows of memories. He placed his hand over his broach in memory of the time when his mother had given him the ring, as well as the story of what it had meant. Now he understood why it had been so difficult for her and how much he had pushed her away at that time in his life, before he left to try and join SOLDIER, a time when he needed independence. Did he break her heart back then? He wiped his eyes. _Curse_ _this sadness_. He attempted suppressing the grief, but the heartache was entrenched, buried over the years. He desired to reach out for the man one more time... to speak to him, to touch... to know him. And for him to know who Cloud was.

In an instant the scene vanished in a revolving panel of color, leaving him with heart-wracking pain. His father was gone. Cloud was suspended in the life-stream, once more wondering and now with more urgency, who _was_ his father and what did he go and do in Midgar? He drifted through the emerald haze, before streams of darkness shot up to claim his limbs. Attempting to resist the pressure, he struggled without success. The mysterious voice pervaded his thoughts and this time with commanding force.

_~ Hear the wolf's cries ~_

Darkness swamped him and he let himself be dragged downwards to land hard on a rocky surface.

 

**~ 7 ~**

 

Genesis leaned against a twisted metal girder atop the rusted walkway and tilting his head back against his collar he admired the star glazed night sky. A building breeze stroked his fine hair across his forehead and cooled his skin. Lifting the worn leather book, he spoke without needing to see the passage. The profound words were inscribed on his heart forevermore. "She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting."

The book was merely a treasure, a physical reminder of that time. A time when he was weak and dependent. The eternal message was a gift come to comfort him and bring peace to his turmoil. It had delivered him from insanity and revealed his purpose in life. Nothing else had come near to his closed shattered soul. Except. That one man. He thought on him now and with an ever increasing frequency, and as of late, he lingered in the background of his ruminations. He was almost as toxic as the drugs he depended on. Even in his debilitation and virulent infirmity that man was the only one who knew the person Genesis was at his core. _A fallen shell. The begotten one._ But his brother was soft, deceived by his compassion and never acknowledging the greatness growing in Genesis' spirit, the destiny of supremacy waiting for him to take hold, for both of them to seize.

 _Angeal_. He had been a fool in the end. He too could have reached the pinnacle of power, ruling alongside him. But he had to go and let himself be destroyed. For a time Genesis had presumed they were similar, but he came to disdain his virtuous opinion, his code of self-righteous morals, and his weakness for those in need. It instigated his impotency and his death. Even now with the distance of time between them, the man's noble ways hounded Genesis' thoughts, distracting him from his focus. Was Genesis still trying to prove himself the more powerful as if Angeal watched him? Was everything he did, to gain his approval like he too was some 'puppy'. "Your wings are stripped away..." Genesis knew he was by far the more powerful of the two, of the three of them. He had outlived them all and he would show the world. The only one left worthy of the title of SOLDIER 1st class. "My friend, you have flown away to your eternal slumber."

Voices within his fragmented mind began harassing his concentration. The peace of the night's sweet air was fleeting however he was not yet willing to enter back into the suffocating lab downstairs. Long tired of doctors and medicine and his enervating dependency. Once more he was a prisoner desiring freedom and the power to serve his Goddess. In return she would grace him with her consuming presence and gift him with ruler-ship over the planet. All his sacrificial labor and striving would not be in vain. Much suffering and torment he had endured and now the end of the journey was nigh. Running his finger along the underside of his wrist, he visualized the materia within his flesh. Godship was within his grasp. Black materia, potent and destructive, a doorway to a force that could affect the whole planet and call forth the true embodiment of the Goddess. She would fulfill his heart's desire and live within his body. He would be her glorious host as she judged the planet. What would his brother think of that he wondered, and all of them. "...the prisoner's sacrifice will save the planet..."

Genesis strolled into the lab, his coat flicking against the shelves. The incessant bleeping of the medical monitor filled the sterile room. It continued day and night yet had faded somewhat to the back of his hearing and lasted as a reminder that all was going according to plan. And except for one desk lamp and blue light from the tank in operation, the lab was dark. He skimmed past the desk and glimpsed the notebook half hidden under the hands of the napping doctor, _Journal of Professor Gast_. He kept on and walked up to the lit tank, and stretching his arm high, he leaned his gloved hand upon the glass, and admired the figure hovering in the oxygenated suspension container. Such a beautiful creature, he marveled. Black hair fanned out from her lowered face and twirled seductively around her body. Clothed in shorts and a tight white top, her body was of perfect proportions. Day in, day out, he studied her, becoming fascinated by her porcelain features cringing with pain and the movement of her hands and arms in her stasis environment. He pondered who she was, recalling her struggle on her arrival, and he speculated as to the limit of her strength, and her endurance. Over her protruding stomach, wires were placed in vital zones, recording life signs and feeding in nutrients. An intravenous tap was in her wrist for the most important thing, the growth serum. It would grow the infant bare millimeters per hour. An abnormal and dangerous speed, so the doctor informed him. It was still too slow as far as Genesis was concerned. Weiss and the planet marched on while he waited under sufferance, a prisoner once more.

Even in her comatose state and despite not being aware of her surroundings, she clutched at her belly, seeking relief from the agony of an unnaturally expanding womb. The doctor informed him that she could easily die from the formula if they were not careful about dosage, but Genesis believed her to be tougher than that. As long as she lived the few days they needed to grow the baby and extract it. Weiss had requested the woman after Genesis had accomplished his task. He failed to mention whether she needed to be dead or alive. Perhaps such a detail did not matter to a man like Weiss. Genesis would not agree to anything until he was assured of Weiss motives. She came at a high price and not without enemies. The very man who impregnated her had the cells, and therefore the power of his old rival Sephiroth. The cells which he desired to place in his own body. The same man who killed Sephiroth. Although he found that difficult to believe. He recalled nothing powerful or noteworthy about him. But still it would be foolish to presume he was still weak. If indeed he possessed Sephiroth's genes than he would be a worthy rival. No, even Genesis would not be so arrogant. Yet an attack on Genesis would be useless. In the end all of humanity will come under the reign of the Goddess.

Genesis clenched and unclenched his fist, flexing his muscles, barely tolerating the electrifying energy surging through his arm and chest. "This is taking too long." His voice was loud in the quiet metallic room and it surprised him.

With a rustle of paper, the doctor lifted his head from the desk at the sudden noise and hit it on the lamp. He sorted his scattered sheets and mumbled in answer, "She's getting as much as a human can take, well, it's not her, but the baby that's receiving the formula. Humans are fragile, remember..."

Genesis didn't care for his compassionate explanations or feeble excuses nevertheless he did care about the living cells and them remaining so.

"Her body is only just holding on. Right now, she's existing in some unknown place between life and death. When it gets nearer the time, it won't be so dire to keep her alive. Unless you plan on sending her to Weiss?"

Genesis took a long breath and straightened his back. "Hmmm..." _I have begun a life of seclusion with this mysterious woman._ The more time he spent contemplating her beauty and flawless lines, the more he desired to keep her himself.

"Once you are transformed you won't be concerned with such things." Ivon rubbed his weary eyes.

"Have you unearthed anything from your father's notes?"

He laid his glasses down on the notebook and replied, "His research on White Materia is limited but apparently ancient Cetras used it although it is unproven whether any other human can." He finished with a yawn.

Genesis kept his back to him and let his breath out against the glass in resignation.

Ivon continued, "It does stand to reason that only a Cetra would wield this special materia. Materia that no human has ever seen. As far as records go."

"Its power must be immense." Genesis' delicate brow lowered.

"Must be. It destroyed Midgar."

"Weiss must be planning something..." he muttered aloud.

"A way to use the materia?" Ivon considered him thoughtfully as he took his glasses and buffed them on his coat. "Maybe he just doesn't want you to have it."

"Perhaps." Genesis concentrated on Weiss' possible motivation and his past known desires. Were they any different to his current plans or was he choosing a more deceptive method. "If he had a counterbalance, say the Protomateria..." As he reflected on the scenario it made sense, terrible sense. Weiss didn't want the White materia for its sake, he wanted the Protomateria, and the White Materia would offer a control. He meditated on the truth of his presupposition.

Ivon remarked, "But that wouldn't be an easy task. There's only one Protomateria that we know of."

"Vincent Valentine." Genesis lifted his face with a contemplative gaze. Would Weiss actually consider confronting and battling his old foe again and after such a definite defeat? "It would seem an unwise strategy on his part." He paused, his vision once more set on the girl. "Unless," _is that why he wanted her?_ "He has some plan."

"It's true you might become even more splendid with the White Materia as well, but aside from that, you do have the Black already." The doctor said with self-assurance, "Your transformation will be more magnificent and more impressive than the White Materia."

Genesis' chest constricted with an abrupt pain, and his face paled, becoming a deathly hue against the sheen of his crimson hair."I feel her. The Goddess is awakening... within."

Ivon nodded eagerly, a devious smile on his long mouth. "That's right and so mighty and all powerful, she will spread her reign over the whole planet."

Smiling, Genesis turned his face back to the tank. "Now I just need the regenerative cells of this infant and I will be immortal."

Suddenly, warning lights flashed on the monitor board by the tank, and a riveting alarm began blurting repeatedly. Ivon jumped from his chair and half pushing Genesis from his path, he pressed a button on the keypad and scrutinized the data stats on the screen.

"What is it?" Genesis watched the woman in the tank, her body slumping and trying to curl in on herself.

"She's failing," Ivon replied. "Shit!" He tapped with rapid precision on the keypad. The green dosage stalled and a bluish liquid flushed through the wrist tube.

"Save her," Genesis ordered – as if his very command could bring her back. He was not yet ready to lose her. It was too soon.

Sweat trickled down the doctor's cheek and he growled, "I'm trying." Leaning his face close to the screen, he pored over the stats. "Currently it's not looking good at all. And there's not much I can do about it..."

 


	33. The Power of Jenova

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! hope you are enjoying. Its near the end where Im taking a big break! (but not end of the story) Once again I haven't checked for editing errors :(

**~~ Chapter 33 ~~**

**The Power of Jenova**

Tifa rolled on a gentle current, suspended in a weightless sea. She opened her eyes to a multihued green haze. _The life-stream? Was I dead?_ The sense of weightlessness was a relief and she floated for some time, abandoning her conscious thought and reason to be replaced with a peaceful lull. She soon began wondering why she was in the life-stream, but her mind could not concentrate long enough to consider an answer. Aside from not knowing why she was there, it was calm and a euphoric feeling was building in her body.

After some time of drifting in the tranquil green, she became aware of a deepening grey ahead of her. Curious as to this new form, she floated towards it involuntarily. An abrupt foreboding took hold as she noted how invasive the blackness was to the shimmering emerald sea. Long tendrils of the darkness appeared, like tentacles of some unseen monster from below. They raveled around her legs. With a silent scream she descended at great speed and landed on a hard surface. The impact pained her joints and her hands scrapped on a slab of rock. If she were dead it wouldn't hurt, right? Just as her body had been forcibly thrown to the ground so did her reason for being there topple into her mind with distressing clarity. The recollection of pain and heartache and the feeling of loss assailed her. Groaning, she pushed herself up and sat looking around at the darkened horizon of what appeared to be miles of crumbling facades of concrete, iron and man-made structures, open like a massive fissure to the swampy-green swirling and churning above. She was on a gigantic slab, cracked and broken in places, and that stretched for at least a mile on all sides. Colossal columns of concrete and mounds of fractured stone were set in random places on the slab and even beyond into the rocky landscape. The surroundings seemed familiar. There was only so much she could see in the gloomy tangible blackness. A tremor shook her. The very ground she sat on shifted as if whatever was underneath was moving. _What was this place?_ The awful sense that she might be dead nearly overcame her. Instinctively she patted her stomach. "Hey there, sweety." The baby was still with her, she could tell that much. Maybe that was a good sign. Pulling her legs up, she sat, rubbing her arms to warm them from the chilling wind that continued to blow with erratic force, and she wondered what she should do in this strange place.

A terrible wailing filled the wind, sweeping across the barren grey surface. She shivered not only from the cold but the sudden fear of the ghostly sounds. Voices were in the wind. The howling drew closer as well as the voices. Human voices… screaming. She covered her ears at the shrieks that seemed deathly. "Oh, Gaia, what is this place?" She jumped up at the shadows that swayed towards her, and she backed away yet there was nothing on the bare concrete to run to. Suddenly with a short gasp, she turned her head and viewed the drab wasteland with dread. _Oh no, not Sector 7_. She never in all her life wanted to come here again. She studied the distant skyline, covered in somber shadows, and she could distinguish the city of Midgar. She had to get away from this plate. The wind circled her in a whirlwind that transformed to darkness. The voices continued moaning in her ear, clamoring for her attention. Terror quickened in her heart as the blackness formed solid outlines of... people. Men and women stepped out of the shadows with faces and dead black eyes, and attired in ripped clothing covered in dust and blood. Paling at the sight of their terrible disfigurement, she tried backing away but they were closing in. How could she even fight against a ghost if that's what they even were?

A young woman held her pregnant stomach, streaked with blood, and she spoke, her voice, strained and sorrowful _~ I was pregnant too, but you stole my life and my baby's. Why did I have to die? ~_

Tifa stared in horror, unable to give an answer. Hadn't she been searching for this very answer herself? There was none. This was a foe she had no experience in fighting, but it was the words that were stole her power and made her weak. It was a battle she had never won in her mind. How could she hope to win it here and now? She shook her head. _No, I didn't mean to…_

Out of the shaded mist a man shook his fist at her. _~ You had no right! Destroying everything. Our homes, our children ~_ Countless sad physically deformed wraiths manifested, even children, and their expressions conveyed their anger and grief, and every one of them had the dead eyes. Wailing and cursing, they closed in on her with their condemning guilt-laden lamentations _~ Now you're living a happy life. But you'll pay in the end just like we did ~ Why did it have to be us? ~ Didn't you care? What about the children? You didn't think of them ~ We didn't all die straight away you realize. Days for some of us ~_

Trembling, Tifa struggled against their rotten flesh and pushed through. She ran crying and stumbled on the slab, cutting her knee, and she ran again always with her eyes on the arching horizon of iron and decrepit buildings in an attempt to escape their clawing hands that wanted to bring her down. She couldn't outrun the wind though that continued blowing the agonized screams into her thoughts. Screams of thousands of people dying. Every word they shouted in her ear brought back the guilt and heartache she had tormented herself with.

Finally she arrived at the edge of the plate, and not taking time to look back she dropped down on the ledges and twisted steel to the shadows below. The wind had receded but now she stood in darkness. Taking long hard breaths, she tried to calm herself. If she reasoned it out, it wasn't just her. Shinra played a big role in the aftermath, but still it was because of Avalanche it happened. She thought she had worked it through, but now she knew she hadn't, she had only pushed it aside; locked all those peoples' sufferings away so she didn't have to deal with it. Unbearable guilt was beating down to the core of her soul once more.

Instead of the fierce wind, there were the echoing sounds of monsters throughout the ruins. She wondered if she should keep walking… somewhere. But given the fearful noises, she questioned how wise that would be. Her hands glided over her stomach, rubbing her stretched skin. She had never felt so alone in her life. The unearthly environment was frightening, but at least she was free to move and comfort the infant within. After wiping away her tears, she wondered what she should do. If she was in Midgar then she should try to find the church. At least there she might find some relief.

Gun-fire came at her from some alley. She ran for cover and spied out whoever was shooting. _Soldiers?_ _Maybe three._ She decided she had nothing to lose by charging them and it was the only way she was going to get rid of them. Pinpointing their location, she stealthily moved to the nearest one. Coming out of the dark, she had the advantage and she punched first and grabbed the weapon second. Using it, she swept the gun into the man behind, knocking him against the wall. The third one to come at her received a straight kick to the groin and chest. They were Shinra soldiers and she knew the best technique in fighting them. On their defeat they disappeared into a black haze and she stood alone, breathing hard and wondering what had just happened.

After some time of trying to work out where she was and finding the right street, she started walking in the direction she thought was the right one. Hours might have passed, she had no way of knowing and navigating through the dark was near impossible. She looked for anything that she could climb to get a better look at the ruined city. She avoided the buildings, not wanting to discover more ghosts, for she could still hear them on the wind, pervading her thoughts with grief and anguish, if she listened. Above the wind came the faint strain of a sorrowful melody. Curious as to its source because the tune was familiar, she walked till she found where it came from. A black piano was amongst debris and rubble in the middle of the street. A woman sat playing, and her long dark hair was held back from her face and she wore a simple white dress.

Tifa stepped closer to see the peculiar sight and she watched with amazement. "Mummy?" Running to greet her, Tifa, her heart racing at her presence, reached out her arms to embrace her. How long had she waited for this day? She had so much to tell her, so much to share.

Her mother continued playing, and turning her face slightly she looked Tifa up and down, and her face was careworn. "There you are, young lady. My heart grieves that after all these years you've neglected my teachings and stopped playing. It's very disappointing. You were very good."

Tifa stared down at her hands, flexing them into fists. Hardened knuckles from years of training and fighting had made her hands rugged and her fingers sturdy. Martial arts had been her focus, her purpose in a world controlled by how strong you were. She hadn't played for years and she wasn't sure she could even play now. Even when Cloud had asked her about taking it up again, she had made excuses. Suddenly remembering how her mum had made her promise to keep playing before she died, she blushed with remorse, and muttered, "I know... Mum, what is this place?"

A tall dark haired man came to stand alongside the woman. His deep brown eyes, the same as Tifa's, examined her with an austere look. "This place is the birthplace of truth. The core of all that is and all that will be."

"Dad!" To see him alive and speaking was everything she had wanted and she wished to bury herself in his arms and get covered by his warmth again. "Truth, what do you mean?"

"You're father is right." Her mother paused. "You will receive revelation and enlightenment."

"Mum, dad." she spoke softly, wanting to share with them the joy, but now feeling guarded, "I'm pregnant."

Her father's mouth formed a grim line and he spoke in a harsh tone, the one that always set her on edge and made her run and hide from her punishment. "And look at the trouble it's caused you and a lot of other people. Once again threatening the lives of thousands, and no doubt it's with that boy. You aren't even married. That's nothing to be proud of."

Her heart sunk. How did he even know about her history? "I'm sorry..." she dropped her head, she wanted to be married, but it just hadn't happened yet. "It didn't seem to matter, not being married."

"Things haven't changed at all. Going off with that boy just like you did when you were a child." He went on.

"You never seem to get out of trouble. Always making mischief," her mother added.

She became breathless at their severe condemnation. She had always thought they would like Cloud if they met him and got to know him. And she had apologized for going off with Cloud years ago, and she'd been remorseful. Not only did it get her in trouble at the time, but Cloud too and victimized by the whole village for years. She had felt guilt ridden over the venture for some time afterwards. Why would her father bring up such a thing now? Ignoring their cruel words, she ran towards then with open arms, seeking comfort. They vanished along with the piano and she grabbed at shadows. She tried to meditate on what had transpired wanting to make some sense of it, but the hurt on their wrathful faces blocked any intrinsic thought she might have had. She could only feel... _What did they mean by enlightenment?_ Making her way down the street, she walked cautiously through the shadows. The monster bellows and snarls were nearby although she could see nothing. The further she went into the ruins the more frightening everything became. She was still reeling over her parent's insensitive response to her and their cold aloofness. It mustn't be real. But the ghosts... they were real people. Once. She didn't want to think about them, any of them. She wanted to go to a safe place and the only place she knew that might be safe was the church.

A short distance away was a growl of a monster she recognized. Sensing its approach, she stood at the ready. The Kalm Fang leaped quickly and she ducked, punching upwards full force into its supple underbelly. She had trained against this monster for years. It was fast and unpredictable. It fell back, and even though it was injured, it ran at her. She stepped just as fast to side sweep with a kick, sending it into a collapsed wall where it fell before disappearing. From a black doorway, a man in baggy trousers of a natural fiber approached, clapping his hands slowly at her small victory. He flexed his arms and despite his age his chest was still taut and supple and it rippled under his open shirt. His long plaited hair was grey but she still recognized him after so many years. But did that mean he was dead?

"Master Zangan." The legendary martial artist had taught her everything she knew of the craft since she was a young girl. He had been her mentor and inspiration back than, although not her motivation. No, that had been a young Cloud and a desire to follow in his footsteps, even back then.

He stopped at her voice and his alert eyes scanned her from head to toe and he gave her an acknowledging nod. "Tifa, I see how far you have advanced." His steady tone became more intense as he pierced her gaze. "It is to be expected after all that time under my training. You leant as much as you could from me. In the end I couldn't pass anything more onto you." He bowed his head in sadness. "And you decided to move on and waste yourself by working in a bar. Neglecting all your talent and skill, you abandoned the craft and me."

Tifa gasped with shock at his candid statement. She was well acquainted with his disappointed expression. He gave her that grimace when she consistently failed at some technique, and she would work for hours until she got it perfect so he would smile again. But... _that wasn't how it was,_ she was sure. She didn't leave him because he couldn't further her training. Or was it? She did want to join Avalanche at the time and she wanted to expand her skills in different areas. He was right. "I didn't mean..." but she _had_.

"Even after I spent time healing you and investing myself into your welfare, you never even found out where I was or what I was doing."

The misery darkening his usually cheerful face was palpable and she gulped back tears pooling in her eyes at his sincere words. Because of him, she was alive. He had saved her. She had made a terrible mistake in not keeping contact with him. Before she could say how much he meant to her, he was gone and she was alone once more amidst the wreckage of Midgar. The unexpected exchange with her old master, who she revered, was devastating. Clutching her stomach, she groaned from a sudden pain, like needles stabbing into her womb and she leaned against a wall to keep from stumbling to her knees.

After the pain dulled, she righted herself and walked with her eyes on the street in wary anticipation. The ruins were becoming more terrifying as she went on, not only was she nervous of the abrasive wind that continued haunting her, but the shadows that moved with direction and purpose. She could have sworn she saw people shifting in windows. On top of the hellish environment, holes were emerging in her memory. She could remember people, but events were a vague recollection as if her mind was in a fog and she could no longer think properly. She was unfocused. If she could only find a place where she could hide away.

She stopped in thought, abruptly wondering where she was going. Looking right and left down isles of collapsed metal frames and piles of concrete all under the shade of a never ending night, she had no idea where she was. _Where was I going?_ A black, deeper than the shadows, formed a solid mass. Holding her arms, she shivered in trepidation. A giant midnight black behemoth appeared, growling and pawing the ground, its red glowing eyes were fixed on her. She knew she should run, but… why was she rooted to the spot? It charged at her. Although she stood to defend herself, she couldn't get a hit on as it butted her forward. She slammed into a pile of jagged rocks and slid down, crying out from the pain to her back.

Stepping out from a doorway, an overly large figure, a man she knew well, ignored her and shot at the monster. His gun-arm whirring into action, he blasted the thing.

"Barrett?!" Tifa cried with a breathless mix of joy and confusion. Considering that he should not be there with her at all, she queried, "Why are you here?" Using the rocks to support herself, she stood with an aching back that she massaged, but the pain remained.

He shouted at her, his voice loud as always, "I gotta get rid of these, get you outta trouble."

"Thanks, Barrett." She breathed a grateful sigh, pushing back every warning thought that screamed he shouldn't be there. Shouldn't be talking to her.

"I'm not the only one here." Barrett nodded towards the doorway and he kept shooting away at the creature that didn't want to die.

Tifa mumbled, "Cid...?" and stared at him, sauntering over to her, cigarette in his mouth and his spear in his hand. He cocked his head at her and his mouth turned down when he saw the monster and he started attacking it. Despite the alarm bells ringing in her head, she felt comforted by their company. "It's weird that you're here."

Barrett replied, "Yeah, ain't that the truth. That's all I'm good for anyway. All brawn, no brains, I know that's what you say. When will I ever mean more to you than just being a killing machine? That's why you got Marlene. I'm not capable of looking after her, right?"

Tifa crossed her brow in frustration. At times she had thought that… but wait, she never said anything to him, maybe to Cloud she had spoken of it, but no one else ever. This couldn't be real and her face reddened. He can't be real. She muttered to herself, "Am I dead?"

"Look around, is this the land of the living?" Cid left the behemoth that refused to be injured to Barrett and turned to her. The smoke trailed behind him and the smell was strong and very real. "We're the spirits of ourselves or something like the essence, so Vin tells us." He glanced up to a building top where a figure watched them. Through the shadows his distinct red cape was easy to pick out.

 _Vincent is here as well._ How she wanted to speak to Vincent. He would know what's going on. "Your essence?" What did that mean?

Barrett growled at the creature and he turned a grim face her way, and she noted spite in his tone. "This is ourselves is the way I see it. We aren't all perfect like you. Most of us make mistakes…"

She looked at him, her mouth gaping. "I'm not perf—"

The behemoth let out a grumbling roar of pain as a large shuriken ripped through the skin of its neck. Yuffie rolled through the air and landed near Tifa with ease. Her carefree brown eyes gave her a quick scrutiny. Surely Yuffie…

Yuffie yelled, "You see, I can fight too and do damage. You just thought I was obnoxious and shallow. I'm not still some teenager. If you stop being so critical you'll see the person I am."

Tifa looked down at her, "I never thought…" but she had, many times.

"I'm a darn good fighter. Better than you right. You just can't admit it."

Tifa opened her mouth to speak - but she couldn't remember if that were true. Maybe she really was a better fighter. Maybe Tifa just couldn't see the truth.

Yuffie dashed off and around the creature and Cid stood in her place, leaning on his spear, the smell of cigarette smoke all over him. A smell she despised. Smoke. "They're right you know. Stop expecting us to change. We can't change not even for you. Even Vinnie won't change." He nodded and took a drag of his cigarette. "All these moral ethics. Shit! I can do what I want when I want." He stepped closer, too close, "And stop lecturing all the time, telling me to do shit and how I should be treating people. Too much nagging. And when you stop wearing those skimpy clothes is when we'll stop staring. What's a guy to do?"

Tifa's breath caught in her throat and hot tears burned her face. The accusations stabbed into her heart, worse than any monster she had ever fought and been injured by. She held her stomach, willing herself not to throw up on the spot.

Cid glanced back to Vincent and as if speaking on his behalf he said, "And Vin says, stop prying into his life. He's sick of your questions. He likes living alone."

All this time no one had ever said what they were really thinking. They had let her think everything was okay between them all. Now she was seeing the truth. _Is this the enlightenment?_ Breaking down, she put her hand up to ward off any more disheartening comments. Whether they were ghosts or conjured beings, they were right, painfully right. She took them all for granted, never appreciated them and now she couldn't even tell them how much she cared about them.

The behemoth was soon destroyed and they all disappeared without a word and she was left alone, crying into her hands. Some time passed before she finally stood in an attempt to get somewhere. There was a place she wanted to go, but now she couldn't recall where that was. Maybe she could leave the city altogether and go to where she lived. That's right. She lived outside of Midgar.

She ambled down the street with no real enthusiasm. Her sole comfort was the life inside her, protected in her womb, but even that was marred by a contracting pain that came on occasion. The tightening spasms incapacitated her, making her stop and clutch at herself. She wanted a soft place to lie down, perhaps she could find a bed... yes, that would be nice.

"Tifa." A soft child voice called to her from some alley. "Tifa."

She opened her eyes from her daze to see Marlene approaching her. _Not Marlene?_ Why was she in a place like this? Dismay gripped her. Was the young woman dead? Longing to hug her, she reached out her hand in supplication and whispered, "Why are you here?"

"This is it for us. There's no more ahead. You don't need them anymore anyway." Marlene stepped closer and a sad look was in her eyes that broke Tifa's heart. "And you don't need me either now that you have a new baby. You only ever wanted your own child and I was always in the way from the beginning."

"Marlene, please don't say that," Tifa beseeched her. "I always wanted you."

"No, you were forced to look after me, because Barrett wasn't able to have me. You couldn't go and do what you wanted to do anymore and I became a burden," Marlene said, "It's the truth, Tifa."

"No…no." She had trouble remembering what had happened exactly way back then. Barrett did leave and he did leave Marlene with her. At the time she was shocked, wondering how she would look after a child. "I didn't mind..."

Tears fell down Marlene's cheeks and she let loose a sob. Tifa went to hold her, but Marlene pulled away. Like some strange dream that was very real and descending into a nightmare, Denzel walked up to Marlene. He circled her shoulders and let her cry on his shoulder.

"Denzel?" _Surely he wasn't…dead?_

He looked up at her, his clear blue eyes admonishing her. "She's right. You don't want us hanging around. You were only obliged to look after me because you felt so guilty about what you all did. And than we were the ones who made Cloud leave, you knew that. I saw it every time you looked at us. Besides you'll never be like my real mum."

She shook her head violently, attempting to gain clarity over her thoughts, over her memories. She felt the bile enter her throat at her confusion and anxiety. In an attempt to save her sanity, she wailed, "This can't be real." Turning her face, she waved her hand at them as if it would make all the cruel words disappear, and her voice was a guttural mumble, "I do care about you, all of you." Grasping her aching stomach, she breathed fast in mounting panic. She hoped they were all gone, she couldn't bear to see them and hear how despised she must be. How scorned.

She thought it best to keep moving, although she didn't know why and she dragged her leaden body down another unfamiliar path. Without warning and out from the darkness, Shadow Creepers pounced on her. It had been along time since she had faced these creatures, but she recalled them well enough. Her feet were sluggish, but she managed to jump from their advance in time. Instinctively she raised her fists and punched into the creature with as much force as she could muster. She was thrown back by another and she stopped herself from colliding with an iron railing. One hit wasn't enough, and thank goodness there were only three of them. A kick into the second sent it flying into vapor. The first rounded on her again and she struck into it. She waited for the last one to attack and she dodged and pummeled it into mist. Breathing heavily, she lent on her knees with weariness and her stomach churned so much, she wanted to throw up.

The throbbing inside was coming with more frequency and she muttered, "Sweety, hope you're alright in there." She collapsed with a cry and writhed in agony, shedding her grieving tears. She might have stayed like that for hours crying her eyes red and raw, but maybe it was only moments, she couldn't tell in the timeless alien environment. Wiping her sodden cheeks, she attempted sitting up, but groaned with a lethal mix of despair and pain. Dark dismal thoughts shrouded her mind to any reason or logic. She could not get up, nor did she really want to. Everything good and solid in her life had vanished, if they had ever existed at all. She had been living a fantasy, this was reality. Now she knew the truth about herself. A trail of heartache and damage lay behind her, much like the ruined city she was wandering through. People's anguish and hardship caused by her. But hadn't she always known that deep down. Wasn't she worthless and insignificant and had always been? Just when she started to zone out again, a familiar voice started speaking. A voice she hadn't heard in many years. Under different circumstances she would have been thrilled to hear her, but now… she dreaded her voice as if she carried poison.

"I'm sorry, Tifa."

 _Aeris._ A sweet scent flowed over Tifa, like she was transported to an exotic garden. "Why?" She choked out, and looking up she saw her serene face and dazzling green eyes.

"That this is your time to sacrifice."

Tifa turned her face away and gulped back a sob. _So that's what this is…?_

"And I'm sorry that you had to wonder what Cloud would have done if I had lived."

Tifa held her breath, sensing her heart stop beating for seconds. A new string of tears fell and her hands covered her sorrow. How did Aeris even know she thought on that? On those lonely nights the doubts weeded their way into her thoughts. Was Tifa the one he really loved? How would things have gone if Aeris had lived? A shameless sob escaped her mouth at the vision of Cloud and Aeris. It had been so easy for Aeris to talk to Cloud, she seemed to know how to talk to him, but of course that's because he was always more interested in her than he was in Tifa.

Aeris continued in her soft droning voice, "I know what he would have done and if you search your heart you will too. But I chose the fate of the planet over my love. Don't be satisfied with something less than true love, Tifa. You will only be disappointed and let down in the end. It could have been so different. It wasn't always meant to be this way."

Tifa sobbed into her hands, having no reply, knowing it was true in her gut. No wonder it had been so hard for her and Cloud to get together, so rocky and awkward. The reason why they didn't get married. But she knew that from the start, she was just in denial. And she hadn't cared either; she had pushed him to be with her, even though he was reluctant, for she was so desperate to love him. The shame of selling herself short added to her depression over the truth of Cloud's love. There was nothing she could say in response, she yielded to her comments. How could she ever think to stand in the way of his love of Aeris? She slid down to her knees in a crying mess. After some moments she noticed the silence, and she glimpsed through her tears that Aeris had departed.

Gathering what physical strength she had, she stood and walked along the wrecked street, deciding to head somewhere high. Maybe she could get nearer the green swampy sky. Her arms folded over her chest, she dug her nails into her arms, generating pain, but she wanted the knife-like pressure, needed it. She desired something stronger more piercing to overpower all her inner grief, so she didn't have to feel it. Losing her balance, she half fell against a jagged rock wall, not caring that the fragmented concrete cut into her skin, drawing blood. Holding her pounding stomach, she stared down and thought of the life within her. How she loved it so much and she mumbled under her breath, "I loved you, little baby, I hope you know that…" She had been so selfish, and now she had doomed the infant to a life of misery along with everyone else?

"I won't be able to protect you all of the time."

From behind her spoke the one person she wanted to see most in the whole planet and yet now she couldn't bear for any more of her known world to crash around her. Not him too. She bowed her head avoiding his eyes. "Cloud…" she caught a sob in her tightening throat. If she looked into his eyes and saw disapproval or worse contempt she would be shattered, even if he didn't love her. She was afraid of his words as if they could penetrate her soul and have command over her heart and life. She had given him that power. Let him in, given him access to her heart and thoughts.

"There's not much I can do for you now," he said quietly and there was a sterile coldness to his tone that she had never heard before. "I warned you this would happen."

She sucked back her tears. "I know, you were rig-"

"But what can we expect? You never asked if I wanted this baby. You never asked me or my opinion. Even when I wanted to move, you didn't consider me."

Tears rolled down her cheeks at the annoyance in his voice. "I'm sorry..." she turned slowly, wanting so much to see him, but not wanting to see his scorching blue eyes. Her heart leaped at the sight of him in his riding cothes, the same as when he left. Everything about him was the same, it was perfectly him. The way he stood, his feet evenly apart, his hands splayed at his waist. Her eyes skimmed over his burning mako eyes boring into her face and they were full of derision. She wanted to cast herself into his arms, but she couldn't. Every wall was shooting up in protection. Moaning, she fell to her knees that were already torn and bleeding.

He went on, his tone uncompassionate, "It's too late for that now. Look at the mess it's caused, not only for us but the whole planet. I always take a back seat in your life. The bar, the kids and now a baby." His hand rubbed his temple in irritation and he said with severity, "It's turning into a big mistake."

 _The baby... a mistake... I am..._ She cried pitifully and mumbled something incomprehensible. On her hands and knees, her tears gushed onto the ground as she cried her wretched heart out. After a moment she reached for him out of desperation. Looking through her wet blurred vision she saw him walking away, "Cloud…" she moaned from a shuddering chest. Uncontrollable wails overwhelmed her body for some time.

Finally she decided to move, at least away from that spot. Away from everything and everyone. She wanted to go higher up, for some reason she couldn't determine. Letting the tears fall without hindrance, as well as the blood from various places over her body, she started climbing upwards. She used the last of her strength to climb and jump up ledges and fallen pillars to reach one of the highest places of the ruins. She didn't know why she wanted to, she just wanted to go somewhere and rest and not get up again. Ever. She thought if she could be nearer the green sky that would be better than the bleak pits of the ruins below. Than maybe she could die with some peace. If peace could truly happen in this place.

As she bounded up the top, she recognized the area, but couldn't say where or what it was. No matter, on reaching the top she near collapsed. With no will to move, she sat sitting on her knees on the harsh flat stone, looking up at the dirty green. She sobbed with abject sorrow and flagrant despair. The pain around her stomach flared up more agonizing than ever. The infant seemed the only one present in her insane afflicted world who didn't have a voice to condemn her. _Was the baby really a mistake? I loved you more than anything._ But now she was saddened beyond belief, for she no longer had any strength to protect it. Didn't they want her baby out there in the world? "Maybe somehow you will escape this place, my baby—"

"Pitiful human."

It was a deep voice, one she had heard before. A voice from her nightmares. She glimpsed through her fringe, curtaining her lowered face, legs and chest attired just how she remembered him. His silver hair flowed gently by his waist.

"I have come to finish what I failed to do." His melodic voice crooned with evil intentions.

How fitting that Sephiroth be the one to kill her. Just as it should have been so many years ago when she should have died. How many times had she faced this man? It seemed an endless battle in her mind that no one knew about. Not even Cloud knew how much she feared this man. She could stand and try to fight him. But even if she wanted to, she was frozen to the spot. Weariness dulled her senses, she had no more power. Her strength had always come from her friends, all her courage was from them and for them. Now she had nothing inside only a weeping sore over her heart. She was powerless and helpless in the face of her nightmare. She remained on her hunches ready to sacrifice herself and the baby for the planet, just like Aeris did.

Septhiroth flung his head back and laughed cynically. "Weakling. Humans are all the same."

Staring at the ground, she watched the blade hold steady inches from her heart, ready to pierce her flesh. Deep down somewhere buried in her heart, she knew didn't want to die, because the only certain thing she recalled about herself was she never gave up. From some feet away came a noise and Sephiroth moved abruptly, causing the tip of the sword to penetrate the muscles of her shoulder. With a sharp cry, she slumped onto her side in defeat.


	34. Fateful Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! At the posting of this chapter, you will be up to date with my other fanfiction sites. My best 'blog' style site is on deviantART. (they have been waitiing nearly a year for chapter 35) :( ;(  
> I'm currently working on Chapter 35, but not sure how long will take. I've been spending time on my own story, which will be published in April. Yay!  
> (Once again, I haven't done a thorough read through for editing) BUT
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

 

**~~ Chapter 34 ~~**

**Fateful Encounter**

Cloud landed hard on the rough concrete, bouncing from the impact of what seemed a great height. He stood on a curved ledge high above the ground amidst concrete buildings, erect in some places, but predominately ruined and uninhabitable. It took him seconds to adjust to the pale somber vista that shaded everything in black and grey. The landscape seemed familiar and the tangible darkness was an oppressive weight on his body that was seeking to weaken him. A feeling similar to the geostigma that debilitated him years ago. This was Jenova. It dawned on Cloud where he was. The ruins of Shinra, but they were bathed in an ashen pale devoid of color. He stared down at his sword now in his hand, and the whole length was bound in strips of cloth, and he grimaced at this unexpected snare of the enemy. Within moments, his eyes were drawn to movement across and below him on the floor of a demolished building. The figure's long slender sword was gleaming silver in the shadows and his equally lengthy hair swung in the frigid wind, while his leather coat hung still. Cloud's heart pounded in a merging of fear-filled dread and anger at seeing his old foe. His eyes followed the direction of the sword to its tip, pointing at a figure kneeling in the shadows. A faint radiance of white emanated from within the person. Mounting alarm assailed him as he saw the figure's submissive stance and bowed head. He couldn't see her face but her brunette hair was unmistakably... _Tifa?!_ Frowning, his throat constricted as the scene became painfully apparent, as clear as if every tragedy he had no control over were replaying in his memory. _Just like Zack... just like Aeris..._

 _But not this time..._ Having only seconds to act, he threw his wrapped sword at the wielder of the blade and leaped to the lower building. Without thinking if it was wise, he shouted with fury, "Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth glanced up with a raised brow, the faintest hint that he was shocked, and dodged the speeding sword, shifting enough to send his blade awry into the kneeling figure. "Cloud." Disregarding the slumping figure, he withdrew his sword and hopped back. Standing at the ready, he extended his weapon anticipating Cloud's descent.

On his way down, Cloud discovered the sullen air could suspend his weight enough to allow him to catch his sword mid-flight. Thankful at least that the weapon still possessed one its magical affects, he landed lightly on his feet. Confused, he flicked his eyes to Tifa lying motionless. The light within her had receded to a pale pulsing glow. _Is it really Tifa?_ _But why?_ At the sight of her, his eyes brimmed with burning mako and with all his soul and body desiring her, he tried to reach her straight away.

Sephiroth stepped in front of her and kept a wise distance with his sword level with Cloud. One monstrous black wing folded out and expanded from his back. He spoke, his deep melodious voice brought Cloud back to focus with his mocking query. "Surprised to see me, Cloud?"

His arch enemy was already in his Jenova transformation. Getting to Tifa wasn't going to be that easy. "Seeing you in a place like this is no surprise at all." He glowered back, and he charged him with the full might of his strike with his swaddled sword. With as much attention as he could spare, he looked at her, and cringed at her broken condition. Cuts and abrasions were over her supple skin as if she had been in a brutal battle, but the obvious indication it was her, was her protruding stomach, which seemed bigger than what he remembered. All he wanted to do was get to her. Talk to her... touch her...

Halting Cloud's attack with familiar ease, Sephiroth's mouth curled in a snide grin. "I'm not surprised to see you either." Parrying sword against sword, the two men drove into each other with speed and precision that was beyond the sight of the normal man. Not having the use of his sword's full potential was a major hindrance to Cloud's fighting style and he swore to himself at the cunning advantage the enemy had over him. As if noticing the disparity, Sephiroth spoke. " _You_ cannot win here." He advanced at lightning speed, two hands gripping his blade, his strikes sliced with succinct accuracy and with each one he propelled Cloud upwards and away from the ground.

Cloud clenched his jaw with angry irritation. "Shut-up!" His foe's dismal words shot an arrow of doubt into his thoughts. He was fighting in Sephiroth's domain, could it possibly be true? He had no time to waste on it. He was familiar with Sephiroth's fighting technique and he could battle him blow for blow, but it was never his skill with a blade that could render him ineffective. It was his sublime way of attacking Cloud's resolve and self-confidence with his pretentious self-righteousness. And he was reduced to fighting him with one blade, _damn it_. But he had done that before and he could do it again. If he had to.

The arching reach of Masamune was like none other, and almost impossible to broach without being sliced by its razor sharp edge no matter how hard Cloud pressed forward. For some reason combating Sephiroth was different this time, and it was more than the impediment of having to rely on the one weapon. His enemy was stronger than he recalled. Sephiroth left him no opening to push through and their clash of swords carried them across the ground to the edge of the floor. With a rapid flick of his sword, Sephiroth cast Cloud backwards through the air meters away. Not leaving it at that, he flew to meet him, his long sword parrying with definite strikes. Preventing him from soaring upwards, Cloud swung into Sephiroth knocking his blade away with an equal measure of velocity. Amid their deadly melding of blades, Cloud kept half on eye on the soft shimmer coming from Tifa. The light gave him hope. He locked onto Sephiroth with an urgent need that he had to get to her. Their sword battle increased with power and ferocity, as they fought and flew over the concrete slabs and edifices. In the heated clash their blades locked together. Cloud scowled with contempt, incensed that he had to stare this man in the eyes again and confront him. Again. Everything about him was the same except his vivid green eyes seemed shadowed by more evil. Even worse than what Cloud remembered. It seemed every fight they had together was replaying itself and Cloud was once more put on theback foot. Driving into Cloud's guard, Sephiroth sprang towards him. Cloud leaped through the air to an adjacent ledge and further away from him and Tifa.

Sephiroth, his hair a stream of silver in the dinghy ashen air, flew at him. The clashing of their swords rang out in the hollow world of churning green above. Sephiroth spoke calmly. "When your light fades, the darkness within will consume you."

 _Tifa._ Not able to conceal the fear in his eyes, Cloud looked for her, but she was beyond his vision.

"And you will become me."

Seizing upon Cloud's hesitation, Sephiroth pitched him with his sword. Cloud fell and somersaulted to a nearby ledge and jumped back, avoiding the rapid incoming strikes that put him on the defensive. His counterattack was chaotic hits that left him vulnerable and unprepared. No matter how he maneuvered he couldn't get a hit on him. Distracted by his intense concern for Tifa, he could not concentrate as well as what he should have.

Sephiroth's voice was controlled without any sign of exertion, and he said, "Face the truth, Cloud, this is my world. I will have the victory here."

Cloud swore at himself, it was just like the other times. He growled, "I won't be controlled by it or you." Not only was Sephiroth forcing him away from Tifa, his negative remarks were resurrecting the old familiar doubts that were quickly corroding his confidence. He was already fighting off the cloying darkness that was seeking a way into his heart. He couldn't let the despair take hold. Whether he won or lost, he would do it near her. Diving backwards, he rolled through the air to land heavily on the stone roof, a few feet from Tifa's inert form. Her midnight hair covered her face and splayed over the stone and blood that seeped from her wound. The unearthly light had receded to a slow uneven beat. Cloud longed to see her eyes, hear her voice.

Sephiroth swooped after him, faster, more focused, intent on his grueling attack. Cloud landed in time, flicking his wrist to swing wide, parrying the hit. The former Soldier was growing in strength and vigor while Cloud became more stretched and weary. Once more, face to face with his childhood hero, all his shortcomings and ineptness overpowered his abilities and evoked a sense of crippling dread. How could he hope to defeat such a worthy and powerful foe? He stumbled back, rolling in time to evade the relentless sweeps of the long blade. Not able to avoid the constant attack, Cloud missed the thrust directed at his torso. Sephiroth plunged Masamune into Cloud's flesh, slicing into muscle and through to the other side of his body. With the blade as leverage, Sephiroth raised him off the ground. Wincing at the acute pain, Cloud gripped the blade with his free hand and using all his strength, he halted the sharp edge advancing up through his shoulder.

"Your light has forsaken you." Sephiroth, his face tilted upwards and his eyes glazed with fiery aqua, regarded him with contempt, his one wing flaring out behind him."You shall become the servant of darkness."

Similar to the sword piercing his flesh, his bleak statement stabbed into his soul with scurrilous truth. _This can't be happening? Not again._ His eyes, dulling from pain, sought out Tifa. She opened her eyes, the slightest flutter to see him, and her hand and fingers crawled along the stone towards him. How could he get this close and fail her now. "Tifa." he murmured her name in hope that maybe she could hear.

Sephiroth glanced at Tifa, his broad mouth turning into a calculated smile. "Admit it, Cloud. This is your destiny." His free hand lifted and gestured to the unnatural sky above. "You are bound to be controlled by me forever."

Cloud groaned through a heaving chest and he pushed down, cutting his gloves on the sharp blade as if it would stop the stinging within. _No... I won't be controlled…_ because… he was needed. "...Tifa..." he breathed out in agony. She needed him. Now. Marlene needed him. Denzel needed him. _Denzel..._ Cloud frowned as real thoughts began to filter into his mind from the solid world outside this ethereal hell. Denzel was relying on him to be there for him back at the Cetra City. Realization descended into his mind as he remembered what they had been doing at the City and everything else they had achieved up to that point, and he uttered, "I don't belong here."

"You continue speaking your empty words." Sephiroth drove the sword in further. "But you will die here."

Closing his eyes, Cloud recalled the words of the voice who spoke to him as he arrived in this place and his confrontation with the golem. There had to be more to coming here than to meet his death. The unknown voice had anchored his mind to the life-stream that he could sense beyond the evil of this corrupt environment. There were things he wasn't willing to let go of, not for Sephiroth and not for Jenova. Things he had fought hard to hold on to over the years. And he wasn't willing to lose the memories he had just witnessed of his parents. He wasn't willing to lose Tifa, who lay within his grasp, within touching distance. He wasn't willing to lose the baby within her. Their baby. He concentrated on his body, defusing the incapacitating agony in his flesh, and willing weight into his limbs, he dropped to the ground. He gripped the blade embedded in his chest and with a new strength filling his body, he tilted the sword and lifted Sephiroth off the ground. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes with a cold stare, but even Cloud could see the underlying glimmer of shock. Within moments, Cloud slid the blade from his flesh and threw it and Sephiroth meters away from him. Sephiroth skidded to a halt and glared with an unexpected rage that Cloud had never seen on him before.

Something within was imbuing Cloud with fresh strength, like a fountain inside his core pouring out, covering him in a sheath of white and healing his wound. Cloud's sword shimmered with luminous blue beneath the wrappings and he set it forward, ready to thrust into Sephiroth's anticipated attack. His newfound vigor provided him with the power he had been lacking.

Sephiroth did not advance, but flew up and high out of Cloud's dangerous reach. With his hand lifted to the dirty green sky, he caused it to swirl and twist into a deepening black. Cloud raced up to meet him before he could summon some foul entity out of the miasma polluting the air above and soon to expand over the landscape.

"Where do you get this light?" Sephiroth's voice seemed to quaver for the slightest moment.

Cloud's voice carried his revived resolution over the chasm between them. "The light comes from the ones I want to protect." There was a time when he wouldn't have been so sure of his convictions, but now he could see what had been previously hidden from him for years, the force of his own determination.

Sephiroth glanced down at the ground, his incandescent eyes spying Tifa, and making sure Cloud knew. "What happens when you no longer have anyone to protect." The horrid mire above began spiraling downwards to meet the floor of the building.

With abrupt fear for Tifa and the building below them, Cloud flung his sword forwards from over her shoulder, and sensing the blade unlocking, he relaxed his grip. The bandages flew off in a tangle of white, cut off by the weapons separating from each other. The swords surrounded Sephiroth and without needing to think, Cloud acted on the spiritual awareness and followed the blades path, utilizing the weapons, with the speed of light, slamming into Sephiroth again and again. It seemed easier than times past, as if he wasn't accessing all his power. He could feel surging energy under the surface of his skin waiting to be loosed. He hadn't even reached his exertion point. Similar to his weapon being freed, the blinds were lifted from his eyes. He could see Sephiroth; a hollow specter of his former grandeur, existing in his glorious past while Cloud had grown beyond his old physical limitations and advanced in mental endurance, more than what Cloud even realized. For the barest moment he felt sorry for the old SOLDIER. He was a vanquished foe.

"You will always be a part of me." Sephiroth spoke as he began transforming into a dense shade that merged with the blackened green above.

Cloud dropped to the ground along with his swords that strove into the stone. "I will never be a part of you," he said more to himself than making his assertion known to his enemy. It didn't matter if Sephiroth knew, Cloud knew and that's all that mattered.

Once Sephiroth had vanished, Cloud turned his whole attention to Tifa, his face paling with grave distress over her motionless form. He ran to her and knelt on the ground and gently rolled and raised her with his hand till she was resting in his bare arm. She was cold against his skin and her face was a deathly white. "Tifa…" he whispered, watching her face intently, looking for some indication she was conscious.

Her eyes opened the smallest slit to see him and she mumbled, and her words were barely audible, "You came back..." Her odd remark gave him some alarm, but she wasn't in any condition to be queried over it. He connected with the Healing materia in his glove and centered it on her wound. He studied her face smudged with black dust and blood. Blood had also soaked her white top and covered her arm in streamlets of crimson, and as he looked down her body, he saw bruises on her legs and more congealing blood. Whatever had been happening here, she had been fighting fiercely. He did not stop healing her till every cut had been sealed up. Once he finished he asked softly, "How are you feeling?"

Her eyes fluttered open as the last of the green life force rejoined her flesh. "I'm so tired..." Despite the life being restored to her body, her eyes were darker than usual and dull. She stared at him with a look of stark bewilderment, and cautiously, she reached up to his face, yet refrained from touching. She breathed with a tremor, "Cloud, is it really you?"

An unexpected look of trepidation entered her eyes that Cloud could not fail to see. The notion that she would be afraid of him worried him with a sad sense of foreboding. He couldn't have that. Wanting to touch her hair and skin, he yanked and wiggled both his gloves off. Under her hair, he curled his fingers around her neck and supporting her back with his arm, he raised her up and kissed her, tentatively yet with confidence, seeking her out with a sensitive caress on her lips and delighting in the sweetness of her mouth. Just like he always did.

She made a small gasp in his mouth and whispered, "It really is you."

He sighed at her uncertainty. There wasn't time for him to question why she would have to wonder. "Yeah, it's me." But why and how he couldn't say and he didn't feel he needed to try and work it out. He was here with her and they were together, but... for how long?

"I don't understand..." her eyes dimmed with tears and hesitant relief.

"I don't either, but..." he pecked her on the lips and ran his bare fingers over her skin, wiping the smattering of blood from her cheek. "I'm here and I'm glad."

Tears pooled in her dark eyes and she whispered, "Cloud, I'm sorry for this," and she glanced around at the darkened surroundings, "and everything that's happened..." her tears ran unchecked down her dirty cheek.

Frowning at her sudden irrational confession, he shook his head with slow deliberation. "No, _I'm_ the one who should be saying sorry." His thumb went to the wet line on her skin, brushing it away. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, to protect you and Marlene and the baby. I should have known." Sadness subdued his voice and he drew her closer. "I let you down. All of you." A raging heartache was ready to break forth at his sorrowful admission. Holding her tightly, he buried his face in her hair and neck, hiding his grief over his failure that had been condemning his heart ever since she had been taken.

Her arms came to life, hooking around his neck, and her fingers stroked the back of his shoulder in a comforting caress. She kissed his ear and whispered, "I will never blame you for anything, you know that. It's you that must forgive you-"

He held her more securely and lifted her onto his lap. "If something happens to you..." his voice caught in his throat, "how can I live with myself?"

She put force into her voice and her hand came round to cup his cheek and with her thumb she wiped a tear from under his eye. "I want you to live. Even if the worse happens." Her hand remained sweeping careful circles over his skin and she gazed into his eyes giving him comfort.

He stared back, discovering he had a world of things he needed to convey, but he was lost in her dark windows, mesmerized by the feel of her skin and body that he had been longing for since she had disappeared. He leaned into her hand stroking his face and smoothed his hand over the soft skin of her waist and lower back. She was right as she always was, but he knew it wouldn't be an easy task, especially for him. Tifa wanting him to continue on might not be enough considering she was the reason why he did the things he did anyway. He didn't want the tragedies of the past to keep replaying. Not again. With the gentlest press of his lips on hers, he kissed her once more with his heart breaking at her nearness. She responded with the same grasping need.

He broke away, bringing to mind the dire situation they were in with gut wrenching clearness. They were still in dangerous enemy territory where any type of evil might appear to confront them. He sensed the sky overhead as a malicious influence upon his mind and he glanced up. The billowing maelstrom had not abated and remained a menacing presence above them. It also occurred to him he had no control over his time in this place. He turned back to her eyes that watched him fearfully, and she shivered in his arms. He told her, "I'll get my swords then I'll take you some where." He tucked his gloves under his strap and reached down taking her hand and lifting her to her feet. With shaky legs, she walked with him to where his swords had embedded into the stone. Clinging to his hand and arm, she kept mere inches from his body and remained tense, her head turning to and fro as if expecting something to appear out from the stone walls. Cloud had never seen Tifa this afraid before. But she had never been in a place so vile and dead to hope before. Letting go of her hand, he retrieved his swords quickly, connecting them all into one and sliding it behind him.

Tifa rubbed her arms in the chill wind and her voice trembled with apprehension, "What is this place?"

Cloud followed her gaze to the sky. "I think it's the life-stream. But different. It's a similar feeling to when I had the geostigma." She stepped closer and looking into his eyes, she reached for his arm to reassure. He continued, "A sense of emptiness and depression." It saddened him that she would have to experience the corruptive taint that he had battled over the years. "A place where fears and doubts are overpowering." Yet it was a release to verbalize the truth about Jenova, although he was reluctant to speak the name aloud as if it would summon unwanted attention. Even so, he already felt vulnerable underneath the ominous darkness expanding above them.

Tifa brushed his waist and her hand circled his arm firmly. "Now I un—" She groaned abruptly and clutched her stomach, nearly doubling over.

"Tifa!" Cloud caught her arm and cried in desperation, "What's happening?" She shook her head with confusion and her pain-filled eyes went to her stomach. Cloud scooped her up in his arms and she arched her neck and gave small whimpering noises as she held her stomach. He assessed the safest route down to the streets below, and holding Tifa securely he bounded down ledges and broken stairs to the darkness pooling beneath them. It was not a hard task for she weighed next to nothing in his arms, but seeing her face contort in pain and hearing her agonized cries and not being able to alleviate the pain was difficult to bear. He could only imagine what heinous depravity the enemy was carrying out on Tifa and the baby. He could do nothing except witness her suffering. Her tormented state only added fuel to his already fuming rage.

The streets were in near dark but that didn't hinder him. He heard the distant high pitched shrieks of monsters and the snarls of creatures not far off, and he glared into the shadows, daring anything or anyone to approach. On a closer study of the dark alleys and piles of twisted metal frames, it wasn't a case of monsters attacking them but of the dense sea of shadows, lurking. They twisted and writhed into deformed apparitions that separated from the mass and floated darkness itself moved as if it were a sentient being, its sole purpose to envelope the landscape in a shroud of malignant despair. Cloud felt the familiar pangs of depression attempting to seize his will and peace of mind. Years of internal struggles against these same fears and hopelessness had given him the experience and the audacity to withstand. Even so, unlike the real world, it seemed ten times stronger. A man could fight against monsters, but not this type of malevolent entity. It was no wonder Tifa was so afraid.

Between moments of sudden dozing, Tifa stared up at him with amazement. After reassuring her with a tight lipped smile, she would smile in return and relax. Her eyes would grow heavy again as if she had no control over her waking moments. He wasn't sure it was good for her to fall asleep so easily and he gently roused her to wakefulness, and perhaps selfishly in a way, because he wanted to see her face and know she was there with him.

He soon found what he was looking for. He pushed one of the high doors open with his back and heeled it shut once he entered. Tifa needed shelter, although with a gaping hole in the roof and a partially collapsed wall it wasn't the best. But it was the nearest thing to home. A patch of dead grey stalks were in place of the flowers, but Cloud expected nothing less from a place devoid of life and color. The sight of the sword standing erect, unblemished by the tainted air surprised him, and he stared with his mouth open at the luminous glint along the sharp steel that came from no outside light source. For some reason the very presence of the Buster sword gave him hope, as if a light from the outside word had dropped into their midst, providing a sentry of another force just as powerful as the evil surrounding them. It gave him hope that maybe Tifa would be safe here.

Tifa also looked at the shimmering weapon in wonder as if noticing its significance. She laid her head back on his chest and gazed up at him. "Cloud..."

She was frail in his arms and delicate, and she watched him, trustingly. He took her to the opposite side of the open wall and forgoing the pews that weren't in the best condition, he went behind the pillar yet in sight of the Buster sword. Letting her slide from his arms to her feet, he unsheathed his weapon and leaned it against the pillar. There was nothing to make her comfortable or warm, he would have to do. So he cleared a space on the floor with his foot and sat down against the stone work wall. With his hand extended, he beckoned to her to sit on his lap and recline back in his arms. Already hovering over him, she nestled side-on in his lap and into his arms, and bending her knees up, she snuggled against his chest. He gathered her as close as he could get her. He had already spent too much time getting to the church, and he couldn't say how much time he had left to be with her. Every moment counted. "Tifa, can you tell me where you are?"

"No…" She sighed and held his free hand in both of hers, stroking his sensitive palm and kissing his knuckles. Her touch was electrifying on his skin that was rarely exposed and he watched her under her fringe with affection. She went on, "But there were many of us, mainly children, on a train." She creased her brow in deep contemplation. "We stopped under a tunnel, I think."

"Right." It was as he suspected; the underground track. "I know Deepground have you."

She nodded, and took a sharp breath. "And Marlene escaped from the train." As if giving it more thought she added, "She's not with you?"

Cloud frowned as he considered this new development. "No." That means she would have been along the track, somewhere. At least she wasn't in the hands of Deepground. He could hope. "I'll find her."

"And Denzel?" she added, hesitantly, "Is he...?"

"He's with me," he said with firm assurance.

She blew out a gush of relieved air. "That's good. I'm glad."

His voice turned mellowand he spoke against her hair. "Tif—where is your ring?" He noticed she wasn't wearing it as he carried her down. He didn't want to cause her alarm, perhaps she had not put it on that day, but that was highly unlikely.

Her fingers gripped her ring finger and she gasped, massaging the white strip of skin where the ring usually sat. With a quiver in her voice she sobbed, "It's gone! My ring?!" Her eyes swelled with tears and she moaned, forlornly, "I'm sorry, I lost it."

Cloud gritted his teeth at this unexpected assault of the enemy and wished he could get up and punch a hole through the wall. The knot of rage at his center continued to grow to uncontrollable levels. "You didn't lose it, it was stolen from you." The ring's poignant history was still prevalent in his thoughts, and its value was priceless. One of its added properties was Protection from Darkness which would have been sorely needed in this place. Perhaps the enemy's insight was more diabolical than Cloud could guess. Cloud knew how much the ring meant to Tifa and to him. It was a grave blow for both of them. He would have to get it back amongst everything else the enemy had taken from him. But the last thing he wanted right than was to see her upset. "Don't worry, I'll get it back."

"Cloud," her voice went quiet and she continued, "What if I'm already... if I'm... they don't want _me,_ they really want the baby," she shifted, turning her torso into his chest half facing him and she squeezed his hand with unrestrained anguish, "and I just don't know if I'm ali-"

"Tifa, don't say it-"

"You know I have to," she said with staunch determination and gently holding the side of his face, her wet eyes stared into his with sorrow. "Just so you know."

He encased her hand with his and said just as quietly, "I already know."

"That I loved every minute with you and you more than anything, and everything about us. You were my safe place..."

"Tif-," he took a hard breath, deciding to honor her heartfelt confession, even though it was breaking his heart to hear her speak so candidly about her feelings, with his own. "You've been my anchor and my air, I've needed you and loved you more than anything or anyone and...," he lowered his face into her, and whispered, "I don't want to say goodbye."

Tears ringed her moist eyes and she murmured, "But what if that's why you're here, because I'm dyin—"

"No." His brow creased with a stab of grief, fearing the reality of her statement. He muttered through a throat thick with unshed tears, "I won't... I can't give up." He couldn't bear thinking that this was the last time he would hold her in his arms.

Tifa kissed his cheek and said, "I'm sorry, I..." She held her stomach, her face tightened with a spasm of pain, and took a long breath. "I didn't know this," she ran circles over her raised belly, "would cause all this trouble."

"Don't say that." His voice strained against her temple and he also rubbed the stretched silken skin over her stomach. "Don't regret it. I want this baby just as much as you." She nodded, letting her dark strands fall over her face and he knew she was quietly crying. "No matter what happens to you I'll get the baby and take care of it." The honest declaration gave him resolve despite sensing the burdening grief that would come from such a task. For her sake he kept his own tears at bay.

"I regret," she mumbled from a clogged throat, "I didn't find out whether it was a boy or a girl."

It was true. They had decided to leave it as a surprise, but they did choose a name that could be for either. "I think it's a boy."

Tifa shook her head. "No, I think maybe a girl."

Cloud smiled a moment. Either one was fine by him. "At least we picked a name."

She looked up to see him gazing at her with fondness, and she said with some sternness. "And keep it a secret, until… and I don't want the enemy to know, because they already have so much of me…"

"I won't tell anyone," he said firmly. Under his open palm, he felt the baby shift and a tiny foot hit against him again and again. His eyes widened in astonishment as he watched the small limb stretch Tifa's belly as it moved from top to bottom, swishing and jumping.

"Your hand is so warm." Tifa gave a short chuckle. "It's nice."

Her skin was unusually cold, almost clammy. Initially he thought she would warm up but she remained chill to his touch. He brushed his hand over her belly and the baby followed his movement. For the first time it really hit home that there was a little person inside Tifa; a life ready to come into the world with its own personality and thoughts and feelings. A person that he and Tifa had made together and they would have to nurture and raise and be responsible for. If they got the chance. "You're amazing, Tifa. Hey little baby, you'll have to keep mummy awake so she doesn't fall asleep so much."

Tifa rubbed his hand before cupping her abdomen, and she leaned her face down. "Sweetie, daddy's coming to get you..." she looked back to him for reassurance.

He added, "And mummy too." The new word sounded sweet in his mouth and his lip curved into the slightest smile.

Tifa blinked up at him as if fighting back more tears and a tremulous tone was in her voice. "You have to go, don't you?"

The sight of her needy eyes pierced him with remorse. "I..." Profound sadness darkened his eyes and he drew her closer to his chest. "I need to find you."

She shuddered in his embrace, her head against his shoulder. "It's this place, it's so cold and empty, and dark with horrible despair and…" her voice was a faint teary sound against his shirt, "I'm so alone."

He inhaled sharply. "I know, but... you're got this little one." He lay his hand on her stomach before enveloping her in his embrace, nearly burying her under his arms, and kissing her long and sweet, and instilling in her as much courage as he could, he whispered his heartfelt instructions, "Stay here, don't wander away and when you get afraid and lonely look at the Buster sword and remember when we put it there and everything it stands for, and who used to wield it. And remember, I'm looking for you." For some reason he couldn't explain, he sensed this was the strength he had to provide for her, as if the sword could somehow protect her soul when he wasn't present, but it wasn't the usefulness of a blade, but everything that had been imbued into the sword since its creation. As if every owner had imparted their inner strengths and convictions and beliefs into the sword's essence. Every owner that had battled Jenova. Sadly, he also sensed that speaking of it was the door to his departure. "Tifa..." he held his breath, and dreading his disappearance, he held her tighter, as if he could prolong it. For moments he gazed into her fear-filled eyes, feeling her body go rigid with apprehension. Then, he held nothing as he sank into blackness, falling hard into the solid unyielding weight of the material world with her voice still clear in his mind speaking his name along with her words, _I love you_


	35. Experiment Gone Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This scene is long in coming, and it really should be earlier in the story. If and when I finish this story, I will shift it. It's a continuation of Ch28. Sorry it's so short! Im working on a little short 7th Heaven scene to post.  
> Hope you enjoy. thanks!

~ Chapter 35 ~

 

**Experiment Gone Bad**

 

 

 

Through the flying shards of glass, Vincent sprung up to the railing to get a clearer vantage. The entity housed within the container was attempting to break free, and having his suspicions of what it was, he kept his weapon on it. The thing’s legs had melded together to form one deformed mass of flesh, and where feet should have been, snake-like feelers grew. It’s limbs unfolded, and pale grey skin stretched over its bony arms as they extended to an unnatural length.

In an instant, the last of the tank’s casing exploded in a shattering tinkle of glass and fragmented metal from the force of the woman’s fleshy appendage. In a cloud of green-black life-stream, and with conduits still attached to her head, she glided out, half supported by her tentacled feet and the strange wing. Glowing red eyes, scanned the chamber, but they stopped on Vincent and Reno. She opened her mouth and expired a pale green mist.

Vincent could sense the poison before it hit his senses. “Get back!” He yelled at Reno.

“I don’t need to be told.” Reno hoisted himself over the railing and down, landing below.

Firing his enhanced weapon, and regardless of the gas, Vincent waited alertly, gauging the effectiveness of his materia ammunition. The blast of fire hit the creature’s chest, stunning it briefly. It seemed he would need something stronger.

The woman’s electric gaze targeted him through the haze, and raising its clawed hand, she sent off a sphere of magic, ripping through the air. Vincent jumped backwards, evading the attack, and shooting off his own round of materia, he landed on his feet below. Her spell burst upon the rocks, and rubble spilled onto the ground.

Again she swiped her arm wide, and currents of transparent power spread the poison, and flew through the air at him. Dodging the attack, Vincent altered his weapon’s attack power. For one such as her, he would need a certain combination. Her spell tore through the metal of the lower platform, and tanks shattered and tipped from their holdings. Her mouth opened even wider, and more of the vapourous green spewed out into the chamber.

Reno covered his mouth and nose and attempted moving from the gas. Vincent assumed the Turk would be immune to poison, but then again, perhaps Reno did not want to risk finding out right there and then. The poison was strong and there was little free air remaining. Vincent breathed in the fumes, enduring the poison scraping his throat and constricting his lunges. Poison or not, to let a creature like her free to kill innocent people would be a grave failing on his part.

Spotting the monster through the heavy mist, he fired his bolts repeatedly. This time they hit with some success, and the woman flew back onto the barrier, nearly bending her mass in half. Incensed by his attack, she swung both spindle-like arms wide, her power tearing through the metal of tanks and the platform.

Reno caught the blow of her magical thrust, and rode the air backwards. Saving him from colliding with the rock wall, Rude appeared in time to catch his body with his chest, and they both stopped short.

The woman shrieked some obscenity at the sight of another intruder in her domain, and she projected her acid breath towards them.

Reno jumped from Rude’s arms and shrugged him off. ‘F’n, shoot it!’

Rude stepped forward, and with both hands on his gun, he fired. His one bullet drove into the creature, and it came at him, eyes gleaming red. Vincent took advantage of the distraction and let loose a field of volleys. The bolted charges cleared the haze and pierced her torso.

“That should do the trick.” Rude lowered his weapon, his hand still prepping the gun, just in case.

Her body electrified, she halted, with her limbs convulsing. But it was Rude’s single shot that suddenly erupted, tearing her body apart in a fatal explosion. In an instant, she transformed and disappeared into the mist surrounding her.

Holding his breath, Reno swatted the green air away from his face. “What the hell was that?”

“Mm, messy.” Rude glanced around the room, his dark shades concealing any emotion he might have had. Desks and hardware were scattered over the floor in tangled piles of wire and metal, or were covered by rocks from the wall. Lab tanks had crashed, and a couple had cracked open, letting the solution run over the platform. Railings were contorted and torn from their fittings. “You know what it is, and it went bad.”

“Yeah, I know what it is,” Reno grumbled, ”but what the hell was  _that?"_

Vincent kept his gun up, and ignoring the state of the room, he walked past the Turks, and said, “Jenova.” He went through a side exit, assuming it would lead him under the platforms to the source of the tubes.

Rude watched Vincent walk off, and Reno said, “Yeah, but was it a Life or Death… or what’s those other ones?”

Rude stared straight at him, his voice deadpan. “Doesn’t matter, it’s dead.”

Reno’s lip curled up in answer and he could see himself in Rude’s glasses. “Alright, smart ass, you write the damn report.”

 

 

Vincent eyed the wires and transparent tubes, still containing a dark green liquid, as he walked the short narrow passage. After a moment, he entered another chamber. An egg-shaped iron vat was the centerpiece of the massive man-made cave. Five rows of silver canisters hung from a type of conveyor system around the giant container. Numerous wires and tubing were connected at the bottom and the top of the main containment.

After a moment of studying the structure and the set-up, Vincent holstered his weapon and dashed up the ladder steps, to a walkway that circled the oval container. A slit of a window went around the vat, but he stopped at the technical panel still in operation. According to the stats, the tank wasn’t even half full, but now he knew what he was looking for. On the bottom left of the panel was a symbol. A spreading tree.

Reno and Rude had followed him, and stood below, looking up. Reno yelled, “Anything interesting?” His voice echoed around the quiet chamber.

Vincent hurried down, and started past them.

“Hey, wait!” Reno lifted his shoulders in bewilderment. “Where are you going?”

Vincent turned and observed his confusion. What a stupid question, it seemed obvious to him. “Banora. Alpha-Life.”

“You just going like that? How?” Reno stood back to study him.

“I’ll find a way.”

Reno chuckled and spread his hands out, weapon included. “Look no further, that dive’s next on our list.”

Rude asked, “Wanna ride?”

Vincent stared at him, disliking his glasses that he could never see beyond. “I want to infiltrate their base, not cause a scene.”

Reno pretended to cough. “Yeah, right, man. No-one sneaks better than us.”

He couldn’t remember them ever being stealthy. It was already sounding like a bad idea.

“That’s right,” Rude added, drawing his voice out in a smooth line, “We blend.” He looked Vincent over from his black boots to his red headband.

Reno went on, “If we don’t work together, it’ll be a pain in the arse.”

He really did have a point, the last thing Vincent wanted was them interfering in his investigation. Whether Vincent liked it or not, working with Turks was not a favourable situation. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust them, it was their methods that caused him unease. “Get me there, and we can work out a mutually beneficial plan.”

He walked away from them, back through the doorway, sensing Reno’s unspoken jibe and his mocking expression. Hearing every word, he replied, his voice cracking with the presence of Chaos, “Cross me, and you’ll not live to tell the tale.”

Rude put his hand over Reno’s mouth before he could speak a word.

 

 

 


	36. The Enemy Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! More stuff. Is this really any good, I wonder  
> I must be nuts :(

 

 

 

~ 36 ~

 

**The Enemy Talks**

 

Denzel raced up the staircase, as wide as a road and curving around the tower. He ran with his legs aching and chest heaving, but he still wasn’t going fast enough. His body was nearly giving out. Maybe he didn’t recover enough from his earlier wounds? There was nothing he could do about that. How far was it to the damn top anyway?

Nanaki bounded up to him and past. “I’ll go up.” He ran on.

“Yeah, you go.” Denzel puffed hard, watching Nanaki’s fire tail disappear around the turn. It’s alright for some. The more seconds that passed, the more danger Cloud might be in. He wondered if his heart could stand the tension. 

Finally, he heard the snarls of the creature, and Denzel skittered onto the top floor, not really knowing what to expect, but knowing he had to do something. The twelve foot monster loomed over Cloud’s inert form. 

It had a humanoid appearance, but was more monster than man. Fleshy appendages, with irregular bumps, protruded from its back, the same lumps were on its arms that dragged on the floor. Its long face wore a twisted expression, and a wide mouth had barbed teeth. Over its scalp, were patches of dark hair trailing down its back and shoulders in a stringy mess. Glowing red eyes observed Denzel’s arrival, and it curled its lip up, exposing more teeth. Whatever the thing was, it was grotesque. 

Nanaki had a hold of its bulging arm with his teeth, and he was dragging it down and off balance. Blue mist came from Nanaki’s mouth and spread over the monster’s flesh. It raised its face and growled to the rocks above while scratching at the red cat. Nanaki sunk his teeth in further and would not let go. 

Denzel could see why. Cloud lay meters from the monster’s unpredictable radius, and too far for Denzel to see if he was wounded, or even breathing. Without any thought, Denzel moved closer and fired into the unnatural entity. His electrified shots slammed into the thing’s chest, pushing it back. At the kick-back of the weapon, Denzel shouted his rage. Billowing adrenaline kept him shooting again and again, regardless of the drain of the gun. His wrath apparent, he bellowed, “Back off, you fucker!” His outburst a result of too much time around Barret, but in the moment it explained his mood completely. Shooting repeatedly, Denzel attempted to maintain the upper hand. He had enough sense to know he didn’t have the strength to withstand a physical assault if the creature got the chance. 

Nanaki tore at the limb turned to ice. After some shaking, he cracked the outer sheath. The monster flung him wide, and Nanaki skidded along the floor, finally coming to a stop.

The thing was mad, but worse than that, it was now free. Despite one arm appearing useless, and shrieking with pain, it was headed to the one spraying its body with bolts. 

“Denzel!” Nanaki cried, and jumped towards the creature. With one swing of its giant reach, it spun Nanaki away. 

As if Denzel needed a warning. Nanaki’s attack did nothing to stop the creature stomping towards him, making the stone shake under its heavy footfalls. Intent on Denzel, it brushed against Cloud, not caring about the prone body, and its clenched fists emanated a deep red. 

“This is gonna hurt,” Denzel muttered. He aimed his weapon, and in the same moment, the monster’s long arm swiped at him, sending his shot ripping through the floor. Claw-like fingers cut his clothes, and scratched his flesh. Thank Gaia, there was just enough Barrier left, but even so, the force knocked him off his feet and flipped him down onto his stomach, inches from the lip of the platform. He lay there, winded and unable to move. His fingers remained around his weapon, but he could not lift it to defend himself. Grasping for air, he raised his head. The monster’s face twisted with rage, but Denzel noticed something else. “Great…” he rasped, “… you’re awake…” he gulped air and tasted blood on his lip. 

 

 

Cloud opened his eyes to flat pale stone, and the ground moving under his body. His thoughts still anchored on Tifa, it took him moments of disorientation till his senses engaged with the activity around him. Everything became clear when he spotted the man-like monster thudding towards Denzel, sprawled on his stomach a few feet away. Nanaki stood behind it, his teeth flashing and his breath misting, ready to pounce. 

Grabbing his swords, Cloud jumped to meet it. The monster that seemed to be an enormous deformed man had multiple wounds on its chest, the red-purple blood running down its front. Denzel and Nanaki must have done it a lot of damage, and it was still standing. Most likely its strength and endurance were enhanced. “Hey,” he yelled, making it pay attention, “You can fight me now.” 

The strange monster whirled towards Cloud. It gave a human sounding growl, and there was some intelligence sparking in its eyes. Cloud almost wondered if the thing was going to speak. Despite its wounds, and arm appearing immobile, it swung at Cloud with a fist flaming red. 

Cloud dodged, and cut into it, his blade only grazing its toughened flesh. Keeping half an eye on the monster, Cloud swiveled enough to see Denzel. “Denzel,” he called, “Can you hold on?” If his injuries were serious, he would go to him straight away, and leave the enemy to Nanaki. It would be risky, but better than Denzel dying before he got to him. 

Denzel lifted his head and gave him a thumps-up. With a painful grunt, he rolled onto his back and way from the edge. 

Cloud nodded and turned his attention back to the monster. With so much on his mind, he really wasn’t in the mood for combat. This would have to be quick. 

Breathing heavily, the creature paused, and green energy suddenly covered its bloody flesh, mending the skin. While it was still healing, it came at Cloud, its good arm swinging hits at a fast pace. 

Striking with increased weight, Cloud moved in before it could heal itself completely. The half frozen arm blocked Cloud’s attack. It pushed on his blade, and his feet slid back. He was right, his strength was beyond normal. 

Nanaki circled around and latched onto its leg, and he hauled him back like an attacking dog. 

Cloud sliced into its rigid skin again, this time with more force. It was taking too long as far as Cloud was concerned, and when Denzel lay there, needing aid. 

Ice started to spread down its thigh muscles, and Cloud cleaved into its arm while dragging Fang across its stomach, flaring up all the previous healed blows. Tripping over its hardened leg, it fell back with a mighty thump, cracking the stone beneath it. In a haze of black and green, it transformed. A man lay there, his body covered in bloody gashes. He attempted lifting his head, but it fell back, and he grimaced in pain. 

Cloud recognized him as the one he had been chasing. He also remembered he wanted information from him. On one knee, he knelt by his side and looked down into the man’s bearded face, normal for the most part, except for his dark eyes, filled with wrath. “You have…” the man’s voice was a faint rasp, “…betrayed us…” 

Betrayed? Cloud was sick of hearing it, and he shook his head. He wasn’t really sure what he meant, but he was beginning to guess. Either way he didn’t care. “Where are you taking the people?” 

“To Weiss for cleansing…” 

Nanaki joined Cloud, sitting opposite him. He hung his face over the man, his one eye peering grimly. 

“Where?” Cloud shouted. 

The corner of the man’s mouth curled up, either in pain or anger, and he remained silent. 

Cloud was too enraged to know what to ask, he wanted to throttle him, but he was already near death. He would only be hastening it. 

“What do you know of the Cetras?” Nanaki’s mellow voice was almost calming. 

Cloud gave Nanaki a sharp inquisitive look. 

At the mention of them, the wounded man scowled at Nanaki with a look of disgust. “The cowards are in hiding, like the rats they are. They know they are defeated.” 

Denzel had hobbled over, nearly doubled over, and he was clutching his side. With a groan he sat, almost pushing Cloud over due to his imbalance. “Who…” he coughed and spluttered. 

Cloud laid his hand on his shoulder, filling his body with healing essence and restoring his damaged bones. 

Denzel cleared his throat and continued, “Who are you?” 

The enemy’s glare shifted to Denzel and his eyes took in the light circulating over his torso. “A Harbinger.” 

Cloud’s eyes flicked wider, startled by the name that he had heard in the past in connection with Jenova. There was nothing good attached to that name. Now he had a better idea what the man was referring to. It had been the same with the Remnants. He muttered, “Heaven’s dark harbinger. The calamity from the skies…” 

“Who?” Denzel pulled a face of confusion. 

“Children of Jenova.” The man gave a groan of pain, but managed to speak. “New heirs of the promised land.” 

“The promised land…?” Was it really a place? Something in Cloud was stirred by his words, as if he understood his thoughts and passion. If he opened that door within himself, all would be made clear, including this ‘promised land’. It was a sudden heady sensation, luring him to discover the way these people think, and a higher power. All his fears and inhibitions would fade away and he would be above it all. He had felt this before, and he had taken that door. But… 

“Your rightful home.” The Harbinger seemed to see recognition in Cloud’s eyes, and he addressed him alone. “Yield to the force within and you will wield great power over us, even greater than Weiss. You will find what you are seeking. The location of your people.” 

Like a pain in his heart, Cloud sensed it. The truth. He would know the mind of the enemy, and he would even know where Tifa is. Such power came with a deadly cost. He closed his eyes, his brow creasing in deliberation. But…

“He already has great power,” Denzel retorted. 

Cloud smiled on the inside. He couldn’t go down that road again. Denzel, for one, would never let him. All he wanted was Tifa, but not at the lose of himself, and everyone else. Cloud reacted with an angry growl, “Where is Genesis?” 

The Harbinger frowned with hatred. “That one… he’s in control of the Crimson Army.” 

“Where are they?” Cloud’s eyes glowed to a heated blue. At least now he had confirmation. Genesis really was alive. 

“Though I despise him, I cannot tell you. His location is undisclosed.” 

Denzel leaned closer and said, “What are they doing with this purification set-up?” 

“Purging the planet and empowering Jenova.” 

“He’s doing it without the ‘key’, the missing component?” Denzel asked. 

“The key is a myth, created by our enemies to make us afraid.” His voice rose in defiance, “Even if it were true, you’ll be too late.” 

Cloud gritted his teeth, attempting to control his temper. “What does this key do?” Myth or not, even his enemy knew of the damn thing. 

The Harbinger bared his teeth in a grimace, but would not answer. 

“Too late for what?” Denzel’s eyes watched him with eagerness. 

“Jenova’s awakening.” He wheezed and blood dribbled from his mouth into his beard. 

Cloud shared a concerned look with Nanaki and Denzel. Cloud snapped, “Where?” 

“It’s not… revealed,” his voice grated, “But the whole planet will know when it happens…” 

Denzel cried “What can stop it? This key?” 

Cloud stared at the man with building rage, and he answered for him, “White materia?” 

“You’ll never get it.” He breathed out in a sudden cry of triumph. 

“Someone’s got the black materia?” Cloud reached his hand around the Harbinger’s neck. Unable to restrain his anger, he shook him. “Where is it?” 

The man’s head rolled back and he was gone from them. 

“Damn it!” Cloud stood abruptly and clenched his fists. “And somehow Tifa’s involved in all of this. Does this get any worse?” He offered Denzel his hand and he helped him to his feet. Cloud walked away from the man’s body. It felt like the past was coming back with grievous force. Was he always going to be caught in this loop? He wanted answers and now he had this, more problems, problems that affected the whole planet. Just like before. Tifa or the planet, would it come down to this? He had to think clearly, but he only felt angry and frustrated. He took a much needed deep breath. 

Nanaki jumped over the body and followed him. “What has this to do with Tifa?” 

“She’s…” Cloud sighed. Her voice and touch were still affecting his senses, as if she had been there moments ago, in his arms, and in effect she was. “… Deepground have taken her.” 

“I see.” Nanaki paused and studied Cloud for a moment, his thoughts unreadable. “This is dire news. I will do all I can to assist you.” 

Cloud nodded, appreciating the kindness of an old friend, and he realized he hadn’t even greeted him yet. “It’s good to see you’re safe.” 

“Yes. Denzel and Shelke released me, guided by Deneh.” 

Denzel stopped walking and picked up his gun-blade. “They’re down there now with Elfie.” 

Cloud turned to Nanaki. “What do you know about Cetras?” 

“Grandfather sent me on a quest.” 

“Bugenhagen? You spoke with him?” Cloud said with some surprise, although he shouldn’t be. That old guy was the strangest person he had ever met, and Cloud had the impression that even death couldn’t hold him back. 

“He reached a peaceful place, but now he is troubled.” Nanaki’s voice saddened. “He says it is time to find the Cetras. He sent me here.” 

Denzel said, “He knows about the Cetras?” 

Nanaki nodded his mane. “It seems so. Grandfather says Gaia has spoken to him.” 

“I see.” Denzel slid his weapon in to the holder at his back. “That’s pretty cool. And here you are.” 

“And there are no Cetras.” Nanaki’s sorrowful tone continued, and he hung his head, his nose nearly touching the stone. “I have failed.” 

Cloud let them talk and he stepped away. He stopped near the edge of the floor, and looked out at the dark cavernous space. He closed his eyes, turning his mind to another view, as if maybe he could find her through his thoughts. 

“Depends how you look at it,” Denzel went on. “You found us, so that’s got to have some merit. Actually we were looking for Cetras too, in a round about way, as we’re searching for Tifa and Marlene…” 

“Marlene is gone also?” Nanaki said.

 Denzel explained what had been happening since Tifa and Marlene were abducted. 

Cloud stood with his back to them, not hearing their discussion. All he could see was Tifa, alone and afraid, out there somewhere, and he had no idea where. _Tifa, where are you?_

“Cloud, we better find the others,” Denzel’s voice broke through his heartache. “Cloud? Are you okay?” 

Cloud shook his head, attempting to fix some thoughts on the present situation. Turning to face them, he replied, “Yeah,” his eyes skirted over their worried expressions, and he eventually spoke, although with some reluctance. “…I’ve seen Tifa…” 

Denzel’s eyes lit up and he cried, “But— just now?” He stopped, as if sensing the solemnity of the moment, and he nodded and watched him with a foreboding expression. 

“In the life-stream?” Nanaki’s ear’s pricked up. 

“Yeah,” Cloud pressed his lips together, he could hardly speak of her. It only made it more real and painful. How can something like that even be explained? 

“Did she say where she is?” Denzel’s eyes were brimming with a hunger for information. 

Cloud gazed at him with wonder. He always had an air of optimism about him, as if everything would work out somehow. “She said she was on a train.” 

“The track?!” Denzel cried. 

Cloud nodded his agreement. “Most likely.” 

“I have seen the track,” Nanaki added, “There is a train too. We saw it when we came in.” 

“Great!” Denzel made a fist out of excitement. “We can take it. Not that I know how to drive a train, but how hard can it be? Shelke probably could.” As if noticing Cloud’s melancholy, he softened his tone and said, “Is she… okay?” 

_No. She’s not at all._ “She also said Marlene escaped.” Cloud knew he was avoiding his question, but he didn’t have the heart to speak of Tifa’s pain aloud. “She might be underground somewhere.” 

“At least she’s not with Deepground,” Denzel’s face switched to one of alarm. “But that means, she’s wondering around these caves?” 

Cloud’s mouth formed a thin line of anxiety and he sighed. “I don’t even know where to start looking for her.”

 

 

 


	37. Miasma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Note: 'Hive' from Ch29 has been changed to Miasma. It suits Jenova better. I will revise Ch29 when I can.  
> This chapter has OCs - hope you continue to enjoy. Thanks!

**~ 37 ~**

**MIASMA**

 

Marlene followed the Cetras through the underground forest under a shroud of silence. Ely walked behind her in the single line procession, and Belia was somewhere further back. She wasn’t even free to speak with him and when she looked over her shoulder, a hooded Cetra frowned and put his finger to his lips.

The longer they walked in the restricted silence, the more she felt like a prisoner. She was even beginning to read it in Ely’s thoughts. If she couldn’t talk to anyone, she would keep her mind occupied by admiring the passing forest. The exotic vegetation seemed to become denser the further they ventured in. A green swathed pillar of rock loomed amongst the sweeping leaves. They halted at the formation of stone and gathered around in silence.

Talana pulled away a short lattice, covered with vines, revealing a squat opening. Without a word, the Cetras ducked through the three foot hole. Althaea, the older, white haired, Cetra, walked between them. Even Belia, with a short glance at Marlene and Ely, trooped past and into the hole.

“Come.” Talana beckoned Marlene and Ely to enter.

Marlene bobbed her head and entered the darkness with some trepidation, and she whispered, “Where does this go?”

“Up top.” Talana waved them past.

“Into daylight?” Ely said.

Talana snorted. “Not where we’re going.”

It wasn’t as dark as Marlene feared. The green glow from the rocks was adequate to see as they walked up a type of natural stair. By the time she stopped at the landing, she was near exhausted. She dreaded to think how far she had actually walked.

Branan opened another secret door above them and they lifted themselves up one by one. Eventually it was Marlene’s turn to ascend. She pulled herself up and over the lip of the hole. The floor, in the giant tree trunk, was layered with decades of plant debris. Sombrelight came from the slight opening. A Cetra, waiting in the shadows, indicated for her to be quiet and make her way outside. She crawled through the opening and stopped at the sight of the old overgrown forest. There was no sign of any of the Cetras who came through the hole, and she stared amazed at how quickly they could ‘disappear’. She was beginning to understand why no one had seen these Cetras. They seemed to be experts at sneaking around without being seen.

Abruptly, Branan grabbed her arm. She turned with a jolt, and noted how much his clothing was the colour of the deep wood and green moss. Even though he was carrying belts with weapons, he didn’t make a sound. Holding her firm, he directed her towards a cluster of shrubs and covering leaves from a great tree growing on an angle.

Althaea and Talana waited. Marlene could see no other Cetras, but imagined they were watching from the shadows of the trees. Belia grabbed her hand and pulled her in. Ely was not far behind her, and when he arrived, Talana spoke. “The beginning of the miasma is less than half a mile from here. I’ll take you.”

“I’ll take them,” Branan overrode her statement.

Talana’s mouth formed a cruel line. “No--”

“Branan can do it,” Althaea exclaimed, and she said to the young man, “Do not get too close.”

“And I can help!” Belia cried, pulling on Marlene’s hand.

Talana hissed, “You will not!”

Belia glared and pouted. Letting go of Marlene, she folded her arms high across her chest.

Marlene slouched with disappointment. They were right of course. Belia would become tainted, but still… for some reason, and selfishly, she suspected, she wished she could come.

“So, what exactly is this miasma?” Ely also folded his arms, in a larger imitation of Belia’s stance.

“It’s an infection on the Planet,” Talana responded, gruffly.

Ely raised a brow. “Right, because it’s sick?”

Branan cut in, “A part of the forest has been overrun by Jenova. Lifestream has been corrupted and it manifests as…” he finished with a shrug. “Pus.”

Marlene made a face of disgust. “Pus?”

“You know, like when you get an open sore…” Branan ran his hand through his hair.

“Sounds disgusting,” Ely remarked.

“I’m sure it is.” Branan grinned and he handed Ely a holstered sword. He withdrew it to show him the straight blade shining in the dim light. “Like I promised. There’s even some materia.”

Ely took the blade and admired the circular green and yellow raised emblems in the long curved hilt, similar to a gun handle. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Branan strapped it to his back, so the blade could be drawn easily. “You’re going to need it.” He laughed and slapped his arm. “Nah, it’ll be a breeze.” There was a sparkle of envy in his eyes and he spoke to Marlene before Ely could interject. “Can you use a bow?”

Wide-eyed, she shook her head.

“A gun?”

Her brows arched with remiss, she shook her head. Why, oh why, couldn’t she have learned some useful skill? But she never in all her life ever wanted to fight. She hung her head, feeling all their disappointed stares. “No…”

Talana rubbed her temples with irritation. “You can’t use anything can you?”

“I’ve never needed to,” Marlene cried, and her eyes moistened with the sudden pang of tears.

Ely took a step forward, half shielding Marlene from their stares. “I’ll be there, so she’ll be alright.”

“You’ll have to do.” Talana sighed.

Branan shook his head and still smiling, he held out a belt with a short sword. “I had a feeling you were going to say that. So I think you’ll be able to use this.” He buckled the strapping around her waist, and a thin harness went over her shoulder and across her chest. “It just fits,” he said with relief.

It sat neatly at her hips and she ran her hand over the silver design and embossed circles. She couldn’t see the materia, but she could feel it, humming with power. “What’s in it?”

“I’m not sure anymore.” Branan scratched his chin and admired it. “Umm, I think there’s an Elemental offensive. You’ll find out.” He winked at her.

Marlene looked to Althaea. “Can’t I use my Cetra power?”

Althaea stepped forward and put her hand on her head. “There’s no guarantee, but you can rely on Gaia’s strength.”

Her hand was a comforting pressure. Marlene stared with her mouth open, relaxing in the warm consuming glow.

“Enough of this chatter!” Talana broke the peaceful moment, and she turned to Branan. “Get going.”

Belia tugged on Marlene’s hand, and her mouth dropped with sadness. Marlene reassured her, “We’ll see you soon.”

Belia crossed her arms and grinned. “I know.”

“Don’t get into any trouble.” Ely patted her head.

Branan turned to leave and Marlene and Ely followed him into the ancient jungle.

 

~7~

 

 

Keeping an eye on Branan, and without being too distracted by the scenery, Marlene tried her best not to lose sight of him. The journey already seemed to take ages, but it was made more tedious, by giant tree roots, and the random swarms of pesky insects. They hounded her face, and she realized it was best to keep her mouth shut, in case the horrid things flew in.

She was glancing upwards a lot of the time, attempting to catch sight of sunlight. The ancient trees went up so far she could not distinguish their peaks, and their layers of massive limbs were more like bridges in the sky, blocking any light they might have received. But the yellow haze signified it was day at least, but for how long she couldn’t say, and where they were going, it probably didn’t matter. Tree trunks were as thick as a house, and as they walked further, the roots growing out of the earth, became a canopy above them. Everything was enormous and Marlene felt like a miniature person amongst the spectacular creations. She stepped closer to a huge pink flower, desiring to feel its vibrant sheen.

“Don’t go near those flowers!” Branan yelled over his shoulder.

Marlene halted in her tracks, her hand outstretched, and staring at the beautiful pink-purple flower, a foot off the ground, some were higher, but all had the same silken petal and intoxicating scent. She had been observing them on their journey. Now she stepped backwards, watching the petals softly drop to the floor, exposing a red stamen. In an instant, the petals snapped shut, engulfing a glut of large insects.

Ely stopped next to her, also watching the actions of the exotic monstrous flower.

Branan came to a complete stop and stared at them. His voice echoed amongst the overgrowth. “On second thought, don’t touch anything!” He turned back to the path. “It’s just safer.”

She had to agree that was good advice. As they walked, she looked to and fro in awe, spying more to look at. Everything seemed to be covered in a rich green, even stone and mounds. Hanging from branches, were lengths of leafy branches, so condensed, Branan had to cut a way through at times.

Gradually, among the green, she spotted black. At first she thought it to be shadows, but as it grew in frequency and opaqueness, she knew it must be the infection. It became easy to feel the difference. Not that she really understood it, but it was like a pain that took her breath away, and soon enough, she felt physically sick.

Branan stopped and waited till they were near. They had walked through the deadened forest under an ever darkening light above them. Branan spoke, his voice a solemn weight. “I can’t go any further.”

Marlene nodded, having the impression he had already gone beyond where he should have stopped.

“You can go from here.” He indicated a pathway under the rows of tree roots. “I’ll be around here somewhere.”

Marlene peered ahead. The miasma stretched as high as she could see, like a yawning ominous mouth of blackness. Overall she became even more nauseous. She hadn’t even entered it properly yet.

“What’s going to be in there?” Ely looked into the miasma with anxiety creasing his young face.

“Old Harbingers, probably, shadow creatures, deformed monsters--”

“Old Harbingers?” Ely scratched his head.

Branan replied, “They’ve been poisoned a long time. Eventually they turn into monsters.”

“And how--” Marlene shivered. “How will we find it?”

Branan squinted at her with consternation. “You’ll find it. It will be the only thing in there that’s not tainted.”

“Oh.” Marlene frowned with annoyance. Of course that sounded simple, to a Cetra. “But, how do you even know its there if you haven’t been in?”

“Because we can sense its presence.” Branan watched her with concern. “All you need do is sneak around and find its location. Then take it.” He demonstrated with his hand, and finished with a note of victory in his voice, as if it had already been achieved.

“I can use Hide?” she said with hope.

“Ah, I wouldn’t rely on that,” he said, “They don’t necessarily see, they use their senses, besides, I don’t think Gaia’s gifts will work in there.”

Marlene’s mouth fell agape. “Now you tell me!”

“That’s why I gave you the materia sword.” Branan smiled, not appearing uncomfortable by her offense in the least. He placed his hand on her shoulder and exerted a firm weight. “You’ll be fine. There’s nothing to it. Pray to Gaia if you get stuck.”

“Yep, we’ll be fine,” Ely told him. “We’ll see you when we’re done.”

Marlene steeled her shoulders, and took a breath to settle her apprehension. “Alright then, I’m ready.”

 

 

 

In a subdued silence, Marlene and Ely walked some way into the miasma, keeping to a semi-track between the trees bereft of life. It was similar to the forest they had just passed through, yet the colossal trees were blackened with decades of decay, and twisted branches formed narrow thorny canopies bare of leaves. Overhead, the trees’ limbs were in a mangled mess of dead wood. Even the giant flowers were present, yet they were mottled with a slimy grey. Underfoot was a muddy sludge of leafy debris they had to step through. Everything was bleeding with the oozing black stain. But the worse of it was the stinking sacks hanging in clusters from black roots and vines wrapped around the trees. Marlene kept well away from them, noting that some had burst open, and were dripping globs of blackness. The infectious liquid reminded her of the geostigma, and she imagined it must be the same. Perhaps the sickness she was currently feeling was similar to what Denzel and Cloud had suffered.

Marlene stepped tentatively into this new and sickening environment and into more murky light. For the first time since discovering her Cetra abilities, she could sense no life. Instead there was a cumbersome weight making her breathless and sick. Underlining the nausea was despair that they would achieve nothing.

“Now I’m beginning to get it,” Ely stated. “This Jenova stuff.”

It was so potent even Ely could sense it. “It’s…” Marlene took a gasping breath and shook her head, attempting to shake off the dismal feelings and the bile in her throat. “…depressing.”

The restricted gaps through the packs of spores offered little choice in paths. Ely choose the largest of the thorn laden canopies. “We’ll go further in and see if you can sense anything.”

Marlene followed close behind him, fighting off the vomit, and hoping her body would endure the rotten environment. “Yes, keep going for now.” Because at the moment, she could sense nothing but the evil surrounding them. For some reason she thought it would be easier than this. In the ancient forest she could sense the trees and the wildlife, but here in the midst of the Jenova miasma, she wanted to crawl up and hide away. She muttered her thoughts aloud, “Do you get the feeling we’re being used?”

“We are being used.” His statement was followed by a cocky grin.

Marlene gasped, sensing the reproof in his thoughts, and she took a slow thoughtful breath. Was she the one being selfish? This was for the good of the Planet, after all, and ultimately for Tifa. “Saving the Planet…” she mumbled, earnestly, but her words came out more like a grumble than a heroic declaration.

“The way I see it,” Walking along, Ely raised his eyes to the squints of dirt grey light through the twisted overhang, “If it weren’t for your mum, and Belia, and you, I wouldn’t even be here. And I mean, I probably wouldn’t be living…”

Marlene exhaled a rueful sigh.

“I’m lucky, if you ask me. Everything from here on in, is a bonus.”

“Okay. You can stop making me feel… bad.”

“Nah, it’s this place.” He gazed at the oozing sores on the tree. “It makes you feel… wrong somehow.”

She lifted her chin and her eyes reflected determination. He was right, it was so cloyingly evil, she could barely stand it. “No matter what I’m feeling, we are going to find that materia.” She finished in a huff, “If it’s the last thing I do.”

Ely chuckled. “That’s great, except, we have no idea where the thing is. And now…”

Marlene’s lips rolled in frustration. “Yeah, I know.”

“Let’s go further in.”

After some time of walking, and listening to strange noises in the distance, but not encountering any monsters of any sort, they finally stopped for a breather. Hands on his waist, Ely examined the cramped clearing. Mounds of rocks were scattered over the mushy ground, and a pool of black water was almost indistinguishable beyond a segment of rock, except for the spiraling vapours of black trailing upwards. Growing along the edge, were sharp needle like plants. Further still, was a shadowy outline of more spores.

Marlene stated her thoughts aloud, “I don’t understand what the Planet was thinking, choosing me. Why couldn’t she have picked someone more effective? Someone like Cloud. He would be much better at this.”

“Cloud?!” Ely replied, sharply.

“Oh, he’s like my other dad.” Marlene sighed with longing. Not for the first time, did she wish she could see Cloud right then. “The one I live with.”

“Cloud? The one who commanded the assault on Deepground?” His blue eyes were brightening with awe.

“Yep. That’s Cloud.” Marlene leaned her hand on the petrified wood of a tree, but then thought better of it, and removed it quickly. “But he doesn’t work for WRO now, even though Reeve asked him,” she grumbled, although she didn’t mean to, but she knew Cloud could be frustrating. Tifa had also asked him, she could even recall Denzel hinting at it.

“Whoa! I’ve heard he’s an amazing fighter.” He stared at her with fascination.

“I guess he is.” Marlene smiled, feeling relaxed with the chatter about her home life. “He’s very humble too.”

“He’d be good at finding this materia?”

“Ah, yeah…” She bit her lip, wondering if she could talk about Cloud’s past so freely. But on second thought, he would hate this place. “He’s good with materia. But, he’s not here. It’s just us.”

Ely nodded, scrunching his lips up. “Why don’t you ask the Planet? Like Branan said.”

Why couldn’t she think of that? “It’s worth a try.” She brushed grit from a larger boulder, and checked it over, making sure it wasn’t covered with the black liquid, and she sat.

Chuckling, Ely shook his head.

It was such an odd sound she looked up. “What?”

“I thought you would ask, not have a rest.”

Tilting her head, her pony-tail swished over her shoulder and dangled over her chest, and she looked at him with a chiding sweetness. “I just have a feeling I should be concentrating.”

Smiling, he rested his chin in his hand. “Okay, whatever you need to do.”

Ely kept an eye on the shadows, stretching past the pond and through the overhang of roots. Peculiar and eerie sounds were echoing about the corrupted woods, and he listened for any that might be coming closer. As he watched the weird pool, and the black twisted stream of Jenova infection, the water bubbled. He heard a strange rumble, and what he thought was a boulder, suddenly jumped at him, on squat legs. The grey-brown monster opened its mouth, and a long tongue shot out towards Marlene.

Instinctively, Ely stuck his hand out to stop it, and it coiled around his arm instead. Bound fast, he yanked against the frog, intent on pulling him into its mouth. The thing was strong and it became a battle of strength. Ely drew his sword, and cut into the tongue, slicing through the taut muscle. The release flung him back, and with a glance at Marlene, she still had her eyes closed and was oblivious to what was happening. Where the heck was she? Visiting Gaia herself?

The frog croaked with rage, and not giving up, it leaped and landed on his legs, pushing him backwards. Its breath was a horrid stink and he hoped it wasn’t poison, because it sure smelt like it.

The thing didn’t seem to care that Ely had a pointed weapon, and its mouth opened even wider as if to swallow him whole. With one hand, Ely attempted pushing its jaw away, and he grimaced at the saliva dripping down his wrist. “Gross!” he grunted, and he thrust his sword into its side, squelching through its solid flesh. Again and again he stabbed into it, before it fell back with a last rasping croak and was still. He wiped his blade on its blubber.

Marlene opened her eyes, and sat watching him with a confused and then horrified look. Eyes like tan saucers, she stared at the dead monster, and pointed. “What… is… that?”

It was now a red-grey mess on the ground and not much flesh left inside it. “I think it was a frog.”

Marlene stared dumbfounded. “But…” she hadn’t heard a thing.

“Did you get an answer?” he blocked her view of the dead creature.

“Ah…” her shoulders slouched. She had asked the Planet for guidance and even straight out help. But she could hear nothing in response. She had to admit this place was not teeming with Gaia’s voice.

“Okay, we’ll keep moving,” Ely answered for her.

They chose a pathway that looked clearer than the others and slowly went down it, cautiously and always expecting some monster to appear. They could hear frightening howls and bizarre far-off calls, but so far they had not come across any creatures, except for the frog. Marlene wondered if the Jenova enemy even suspected they were a threat at all.

After some time walking, Marlene said, “At least I’ve worked out the materia in this weapon.” She gripped the exposed hilt, and ran her palm across the raised circular etchings. “Well, mostly.”

“You can tell that?” Ely looked over his shoulder and paused to let her catch up. “How?”

“I’m not sure, really.” She creased her brow in contemplation. “When I touch it, and focus on the feeling, I can work it out.”

“Wow, that’s impressive.”

“Mmm, I guess.” She had never thought about it before, but as she did, she realized that not everyone had the ability. Certainly, Barret didn’t. “Aunt Yuffie taught me.” She went on, “She knows a lot about materia.” Recalling Yuffie’s ‘Guess the Materia’ game, she gave a low chuckle. Marlene would always win, unless Cloud played, although he hardly ever played willingly. “We used to try to figure out the materia, like a game.”

Ely gave her a questioning look.

“Most people need to touch it, but Cloud, he could tell what it was without touching.”

“He’s that good?”

Marlene nodded, envy shining in her eyes. “He doesn’t even need to see it. If Cloud played, we would hide it behind our back, just to make it challenging.” And if he didn’t play, he would cheat and tell Denzel what it was.

“And he guessed it?”

“Everytime.” Marlene smiled at the fond memory. Yuffie would even try holding two globes, if not more. Denzel usually guessed the elements, but Cloud would tell him, he had to concentrate more. You have to quiet your mind. How Yuffie could do it, Cloud didn’t know, but she must have some sort of knack with Materia. Yuffie quipped, ‘it’s in my genes!’

“Can you tell what’s in this?” Ely pulled out his sword and held the handle for her to view and touch.

She took the blade in her hands. It was not as heavy as she expected, but she still had to hold it firm. She stopped and closed her eyes, letting the weight rest in her hands. “Oh.” She paused. “Something stabbing into my flesh, and something cold, but there’s something making me feel safe.”

“You think Ice?” he watched her eagerly.

“Yes, and something else that will hurt. The blade itself is augmented.” She had touched Cloud’s swords a number of times to understand the complexities. Her own bracelet was packed with materia. Cloud must have known she would sense it right away, but he never said a thing, so she thought it best to go along with his secrecy. But now, she was more than thankful for it. It would protect her against all sorts of spells, and give her strength. “There’s a Shield, and there’s more… but it’s a type of fusion.” She concentrated on the strange sensation that was making her breathless. “Maybe it Stops?”

“Different materia together?”

“That’s right. If you’re not experienced with materia, you probably won’t be able to use it.”

“That’s handy to know…”

“Do you know how to use it?” Marlene blushed at the sudden presumptuous question.

“Sure.” He cocked his head and grinned at her awkwardness. “Back home, we had a Heal materia. I practiced. A lot.” He quickly diverted the conversation away from him. “What have you got?”

She clutched the strapping over her chest, and gripped the hilt. “Fire and Heal.” She paused. “But, there’s something else, and I can’t read it.”

“Hopefully we won’t need to find out.”

Marlene’s body raced with adrenaline at the thought of facing enemy foes. “Yeah…” she mumbled.

They continued on through the broken and tangled forest with the noises always beyond their sight, as if the monsters were also wandering the somber tunnels. On hearing a growling sound close by, Marlene whispered, “Can you hear something?” She flicked her eyes around the confined clearing.

“Shs!” Ely grabbed her arm and pulled her backwards into the shadows of a massive trunk. He quickly slid his sword from behind his back.

She withdrew her own blade, more in apprehension than the need to attack, and gripped it till her knuckles were white. From out of the darkness, sinewy black hounds appeared, along with a humanoid creature. Its bare torso and arms were a deep blue, yet beneath its waist its skin was midnight black, and on its head were flattened spikes. Except for the hounds’ sharp sallow teeth, their forms were near indistinguishable.

Marlene backed up till she was almost touching the ashen bark of the trunk, and she held her sword straight out in anticipation.

Ely stood ahead, and holding his sword with both hands in an offensive position, he directed it at all of them. He looked intimidating, to Marlene at least, and the monsters approached with wariness at the sight of the weapons. He shouted with impatience, “Come on!”

 _You don’t need to excite them,_ Marlene wanted to say, but she couldn’t get any words out, because everything happened so quickly.

The first one jumped in, followed by the others. The monster on two legs was slower and Marlene seemed to be its target.

Ely moved so fast, she hardly knew what he was doing, but he was keeping them back, except for the half blue and black man-monster lumbering towards her. It made a groaning demand, and with its palm raised, red energy swirled on its palm.

Connecting with her materia, she let her spirit energy surge through her blade. Flames erupted on the muscular blue chest of the monster and spread over its skin. It not only affected the creature intent on her, but she noticed fire came upon all the monsters. _Did I do that?_ She could only guess, because the monster had a hold of her arm with a vice grip and was ready to punch her with its crimson hand. With a startled cry and her heart racing in her throat, she stabbed into the stomach of the burning monster. Closing her eyes and cringing with horror, she pushed her blade in one more time as she felt the burning pain of the red energy in her muscles. The thing fell forward, and she doubled over, clutching her side at the excruciating pain.

Ely was swinging his sword madly, taking care of the rest of their attackers, all wounded by the fire. The fire certainly gave him the advantage.

Amid trying to heal herself, Marlene leaned against the tree, breathing fast and catching her breath. How did Cloud and Tifa, and Barret ever do this sort of thing, she had to wonder?

Finishing off the last of them, Ely stood for moments, breathing hard, and watching the shadows, just in case. “Are you hurt?” He finally turned to her, and released his grip on his sword, he offered her his hand.

Marlene used his hand as leverage to move from the tree. “I was…” The Heal materia was soothing her flesh, and she could breath easier again. “We really did it, didn’t we?” She glanced at the dead monsters.

“We sure did!” Ely’s hand became a fist and he grinned with exhilaration.

“That’s a relief.” Marlene exhaled slowly. “At least I know what that other materia is now.” She let a smug grin escape.

“Yeah? Whatever it was, it made a difference.” He slipped his sword back and rested his hand on his waist.

“It’s an All materia. Everyone gets affected, depending if they’re against us or not.” She rubbed her hand over the hilt, impressing on her mind the feel of it. “It’s not an easy materia to recognize.”

Ely watched her with admiration. “You really know about this stuff.”

Marlene shrugged. It was true, but… she never thought it was something difficult to learn. “I guess I do… But next time, we’ll do things differently.”

Both hands went to his waist this time and he cocked his head, and eyed her with a raised brow. Even in the dark, his eyes were a clean blue. “Is that so? Strategist now, are you?”

Folding her arms, she stepped nearer, and looked up. She couldn’t get over how tall he was, and they were so near in age. “I’ve got an idea.”

“Mmm, considering you know so much about materia… okay, but, if we get out of here and get home, you’ll have to teach me about it.”

She lifted her eyes in consideration and realized he was only half teasing. He really did want to know. But seeing as materia was not meant to be openly used anymore, she wasn’t sure that was a wise idea. Even so, she wasn’t going to say no. Not when he was watching her, his eyes framed by dark lashes, lowering in anticipation, and it almost sounded like a date. She realized she was standing a little bit too close, and she could feel the rosy glow hitting her cheeks. “Ah, sure.” Why was she even feeling this way, here and now? “You’re already pretty good.”

“You think?” he smiled and his eyes sparked even more.

Marlene’s blush deepened, and responded, quickly, “At using that.” Her eyes shifted to his weapon.

He touched the blade, peeking over his back. “This is turning out to be great practice.”

A piercing moment of anxiety came upon her, and she stared at him with wonder, and overwhelming appreciation. She said, softly, “I’m so glad you’re here, with me. If you weren’t, I would be alone…” She choked back tears at the thought of it, and covered her eyes with her hands. He didn’t need to come, he was never asked. He came of his own free will.

“Don’t even think it.” He lowered his face and shook his head. “I _am_ here. There’s a reason for that.”

She wiped her eyes, and looked down. “I’m… it’s just… I’m grateful.”

“Marlene.” He paused and put a steady hand on her shoulder. “It’s alright, don’t worry about it. After all, we have to get out of here first.” He gave a spontaneous chuckle. “ _After_ we find the thing.”

A dismal groan escaped her. It was past obvious, the materia was beyond her ability to sense.

“Now, what is your ‘plan’ if we are attacked?”

“Oh…” she scratched her chin in thought. “I think, if we can, I’ll keep back, and do a spell as many times as possible before I’m spotted. I think I can be more effective that way, and I can Heal you.”

“Sounds great, the healing especially.”

“Did you use the materia in the sword?”

Ely let his hand rest on the sword hilt, his face scrunching with consternation. “No, I didn’t get a chance. But I did feel the strength of the blade cut into them.”

“Okay, but next time, you use that materia,” she ordered with a pointed finger.

A smile played on his face. “Right, if you say so.”

“I’m being serious!” she pleaded. “I do want to find this materia. And I want us both to get out of here.”

“I’m with you on that.” He nodded in agreement.

After more walking and more frustration, and a growing annoyance, Marlene was near ready to admit she really didn’t know where she was going. She was tired of wandering around in the sickening and depressing environment. But despite her despairing emotions, she sensed something that gave her a spark of hope.

“What’s up, Marlene?” Ely had stopped and his mouth curved down in concern. “You keep checking over your shoulder.”

She glanced down another cramped path into darkness. “It’s just, I feel something, but it’s not bad… something good.”

“The materia?” He walked up to the decrepit overgrowth that formed a congested tunnel of black spores. “Down there?”

“Maybe…” Marlene had no desire to go down that way. “Oh, how I wish Belia were here. I’m sure she would know, somehow.” She threw her hands up in irritation at herself.

Movement in the shadows caused Ely to withdraw his sword at top speed and point it towards a tangle of brittle shrubs.

Out of the darkness ran a pale white haired child, dressed in blue. This was no monster.

“Belia?!” Marlene squealed with a sharp mix of confusion and joy. It was followed by words struck with sudden fear. “But, no! Why are you here?”

“Marlene!” Belia, breathing heavily, ran to her and hugged her waist.

Ely holstered his blade and crouched to see the girl’s shining eyes. “Belia, this place is dangerous, for you especially.”

Belia pouted, and her eyes misted over.

“Ely’s right, you could get sick.” Marlene caressed her hair in anxious worry. What had they done? Didn’t she understand? She would definitely get sick now, being in this awful place.

“I don’t care!” she cried. “They don’t want me. You don’t want me either.”

“No. We care about you.” Ely stood and shared a worried glance with Marlene.

Marlene gulped and calmed her rushing nerves. What she really wanted to do was shout with anger and cry. “Did you run away?”

Belia let Marlene go and wiping her tears away with the back of her hand, she nodded. Opening her fingers, she revealed an object in her hand. A green orb of materia. “I got this too. To help.”

“You ran away and you stole something?” Ely couldn’t help smiling. “That’s really something.”

“They’re not going to be happy.” Marlene frowned. It would just make them mad and more suspicious. But would they have reason to? She didn’t want to think of that. But what if she and Ely saw her change into a Harbinger? Could they even kill her if they had too? She knew she wouldn’t be able to. She couldn’t, she covered her mouth in shock at the notion that Belia would become corrupt from Jenova. “Ely…”

“Let’s not think about anything, yet. Let’s get this darn materia.” He told her resolutely. “You thought Belia could help, right? Maybe this is the Planet’s answer?”

His profound comment amazed her, and she stared mezmerised for moments. Eventually she gave him a sharp nod.

Belia took his hand and squeezed. “That’s why I came. Too help. Because Marlene won’t be able to find it.”

“Eh? What?” Marlene was indignant, but… she was right, of course.

Ely shook his head at the two of them and laughed. He walked ahead with Belia. “Yeah, I know. We would have been walking a long time.” He looked over his shoulder to see Marlene pulling a face. “Does that mean you know where it is, Belia?”

“Uh-huh!” she tugged him a little further along.

Marlene came up beside her. “And how do you know?”

“I’ve touched it. I know its feel.” Belia had a serious glint in her eyes.

“Oh.” Marlene pondered her words. That meant it was in her possession at one time.

“It used to be yours?” Ely asked.

Belia shook her head swiftly, her white locks swishing over her shoulders. “Papa’s.”

“Your papa… he’s gone now, isn’t he? And your mother?” Marlene could read that much in the girl’s thoughts, and she began to piece together what might have happened to her family. “I see now. Your parents kept this materia.”

Belia nodded. “I can’t remember what happened exactly. But I remember, after it happened I was very sick, and grandfather looked after me till I was well. And then I was stolen.”

“Your grandfather? Where is he?” Ely asked

“We were living in Kalm, but he’s not my real grandfather. He was my parents close friend.” Her voice turned to a wistful whisper, and a sad look came over her. “He cared for me, and he’s not even a Cetra.”

“I’m sorry about your parents, Belia.” Marlene took her free hand, and was once again warmed by the child’s essence.

Belia nodded. “It’s okay, we’ve all lost people to the life-stream. Ely’s lost his brother, you’ve lost your Cetra friend, and I’ve lost my parents.”

“Hey, how…” Marlene was about to ask, but of course, Belia, the intuitive Cetra child, would know.

Ely didn’t bat an eye, and said, “You know about that?”

“I know a lot of things. But some things are harder to know than other things.” Belia looked at them one at a time. “But the things that affect the people I like, I can see.”

“I’m not even going to ask about that.” Ely shook his head, his eyes widening with wonder. “Actually that’s slightly disturbing.”

“Maybe there is a reason to all this, somehow,” Marlene said, and she glanced at Ely, gaining a new insight into his emotions. Now she understood what she couldn’t previously read in his thoughts. He had a wall of pain, protecting many memories. Of her own sadness, she assumed she had dealt with it years ago. Did her grief over Aeris still linger?

“Well, Miss Belia, if you can see things that others can’t see, can you see this materia?” Ely’s voice turned playfully stern, but they could tell he really did want an answer. It had been too long a time lost in the miasma.

“Yep!” Belia sang, “Let’s go!”

 

 

 

 


	38. The Fate of the Planet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! I hope you are still enjoying this.   
> Edits done 6/9/16

**~ 38 ~**

**THE FATE OF THE PLANET**

_Over four and a half years ago…_

Cloud entered the kitchen by the garage door. He bypassed Tifa busy on the phone behind the counter and walked through the empty tavern and upstairs. 7th Heaven was strangely still without Denzel and Marlene. Even when the kids were playing quietly there was a happy hum in the air, but he had to admit the peace was a welcomed retreat.

All the way home and even now, the familiar weight of the sword on his back was bringing back somber memories. It still didn’t really feel like his despite using it more than its predecessors. He went into his old room and was about to shut the door. His hand on the knob, he stopped. Closing it would only provoke suspicion and make it look like he was hiding away. He didn't want to close himself off anymore.

Tifa would have heard Fenrir and seen him come in; she would be up soon. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to her. He just didn't think he'd be able to talk about what he was doing or why. He wasn't sure he wanted to be confronted with those memories. Not verbally at least.

He pulled the sword from his holster and laid it across the bed and dragged over his box of cleaning materials; oil, cloths and various sandpaper sheets. He had been putting this off for weeks, ever since he came back to live. The desire was there, but he lacked the mental courage to carry it through. But the longer he left it, the harder it was to do. It was now or never. And with the kids gone for a while, he was free to work on it without prying eyes and innocent questions that would only make him think about stuff. Now that he and Tifa had confessed their feelings to each other, there was stability in his mind, and he was at peace to reflect on his past with more insight. Not that it wiped away those regrets or sadness, it just helped him look at things in a new way. Tifa took the edge off the remorse and gave him hope for the future.

Oil first, followed by the coarse grade. The decay was broad spread. Cleaning the blade was a longtime coming. For someone who knew how to look after a weapon, Cloud really had let it go. How did he let it get so bad? But he knew why to some degree. He had been beyond looking after things, including himself. How could he hope to look after anything or anyone else? Lacking any ability to act rationally, his life was directionless and without hope. In fact, he was so mired in sadness, he had no idea what was occurring around him or to the people in his life.

He had sunk into the bowels of depression without realizing it and without any way out. The geostigma topped off his despair. When the voice of Jenova started, he came dangerously close to losing control of his senses, and so bad, he was fearful of what he might be led to do. He couldn't face people, especially Tifa, Marlene and Denzel. Once he left, he went from Zack's grave, to Aeris' church, to listening to Tifa's voice mail, like a haunted ghost bound by Jenova.

More rust came off on the paper. He continued scraping.

Tifa peeked in through the half open door. "Hey."

Cloud glanced up from the sword across his lap and just as quick his eyes went back to the job at hand. "Hey." He sensed his face become a wall to his emotions. Like a bad habit he was becoming aware of.

Tifa took a moment, obviously spying the sword. "I see you're busy. We can talk later." She pulled the door, but left it ajar.

"Tifa." Cloud didn't want her walking away from him, no matter how difficult it was to talk.

She came back, pushing the door, tentatively, and approached him. "That brings back memories." Her voice was a bare murmur.

"Yeah…" He remembered; fighting monsters and Shinra, fighting Sephiroth and killing him, more than once. Protecting everyone. Remembering a unique and heroic man, his friend. The token of a legacy. A grave on a hill. "Good memories?" Right then he needed to hear the up-side. Tifa was good like that.

"Mmm," She sat on the floor by his knee, and Cloud shifted the sword down on his lap so she was near the hilt and not the sharp edge. "Some of the best memories." She gave a spontaneous chuckle of fondness for some undisclosed moment. "It saved us a number of times."

"Saved me more than I can count." Whenever he used it, it came through for him and on those times it was the embodiment of Zack's presence. As if Zack was the sword. No wonder it never felt like it belonged to Cloud.

Tifa scratched at a bump of corrosion. "I remember when I first saw it." Her remark was flippant but there was significance in the memory attached to it.

"Same here."

"I remember saying, 'That sword look's so heavy. Don't you get sore arms?'" She smiled at the blade, and shook her head at her naiveté.

"What did he say?" Cloud gazed at her face, casting his mind back to when she was that perky teenager.

Her hand ran through her hair at the back of her head, and she appeared thoughtful. "He said something about being a 1st Class Soldier, and of course he could lift it! And he said, 'How do you get to ask questions like that?!'"

"And what did you say?" Cloud smiled at her, warmed by the recollection.

"Um, 'if I want to know, I'm going to ask.'" She folded her arms across her chest and mimicked herself. Smiling, she blushed and lowered her face to study the grooves on the steel.

Cloud remembered Tifa being like that, but then she changed, and she wasn't as bold to voice her opinion. It was comforting she knew Zack and he relished the shared memories. He went back to oiling the blade. "Zack wouldn't have minded."

She watched him in silence and finally she spoke, her voice hesitant. "I'm glad you've still got it."

Cloud nodded, admiring the emerging silver.

"When you brought back the fusion blade, I thought maybe you had sold it," she said with care, perhaps worried she would offend him with her doubts. "I should have asked you, but…"

He stopped rubbing and stared at her downcast eyes.

She continued, "…I couldn't."

He sighed. What would he have said anyway? He had left it as a marker for Zack's grave? Even though Zack had willed him the sword as the symbol of his legacy. The guilt was rising in his mind and the shame. He had let the sword deteriorate, much like his life and relationships. "Did you want to?"

"Yes," she said with a short gasp. "That and much more. But…"

"I really didn't give you much of a chance." He had shut her out, assuming it was for the best. Little did he know, she needed him for her own healing and he needed her for his.

"Maybe. Maybe I should have tried harder." Tifa's dark eyes skimmed his and she went back to the sword between them.

Cloud put his hand out to touch her shortened hair, but stopped, realizing his hand was oily from the cloth. He touched the stray wisps, saddened he couldn't have voiced how much he liked her hair long.

She went on, "It's a beautiful sword, and I think it's more than that."

"You're right." So much more he couldn't continue bearing it due to his heartache.

"It's like something that's been there from the beginning. It knows… things. It's witnessed more of history than us." Her cheeks tinged at the candid remark.

Cloud smoothed his hand over the symmetrical patterns with reverence. "Now, it can keep watching."

"Oh, you are going to use it?" She ran her fingers around the gold circular pattern at the hilt.

"No, it needs a new resting place." He wasn't sure where that was yet.

"It reminds me of all that time searching for Sephiroth and the black materia, and everything." She got up on her knees and looked down the length of the blade. "I feel I know it. I was always looking at this sword on your back, admiring the gleaming edge and the intricate patterns. And then I remembered Zack wore it." Her dark lashes shielded her averted gaze. "It gave me hope somehow that everything would work, and…" she stopped.

Cloud watched her with avid attention. She had never spoken so openly like this, or perhaps he had never been open to listening. He was mesmerized by how pretty she was kneeling at his feet. "And?"

Tifa flicked rust from between the golden pattern, distracting herself. "And… it gave Aeris hope too, because she remembered it."

"Yeah…" He remembered that later, but it was too late by then. Too late to share with her his time and memories of Zack, and his last moments with him. She would have appreciated it and been proud of Zack's actions, and maybe it would have helped with her own grief. He had let them both down, and it was one of his deepest regrets. "She knew it."

Biting her lip, Tifa placed her warm hand on his wrist. "Cloud…" her burgundy eyes sought him out with care.

He had come to realize that as soon as Aeris entered the life-stream she would have known all about Zack and what happened to him, he knew that now. After seeing them together he understood they had found peace with each other. They both knew so much more about it then he did.

He leaned in and kissed Tifa, lightly at first, with their hands on the sword between them. Their kiss deepened and he mouthed her lip, tasting her sweetness. Moving from her, he kissed her check and she smiled. Putting the past to rest was easier when he did it with her. "I think I know where I can put it," he whispered against her skin.

"The sword you mean?" She teased him with a coy smile.

"Mmm, yes…" he murmured, "you were thinking of something else…?"

She hung her wrist over his shoulder and her fingers played with his hair. "Maybe, but I think we should clean it first."

"You mean the sword?"

She pushed on his chest and chuckled. "You know!"

He grinned at her blushing. "You started it."

"But really," she said with seriousness, "I think Zack would be happy that you're looking after it."

"Yeah…" Cloud's eyes sparkled as he surveyed the whole blade, and envisioned it looking like brand new again. To Zack it symbolized everything important in life, and now to Cloud as well. "This sword meant a lot to him."

She gripped his hand and looked him in the eye with a firm gaze. "And now it means a lot to us to."

 

**~ 7 ~**

 

Apart from sporadic monster noises in the distance, the Cetra city was quiet. Wisps of smoke still hung in the muggy air caused by the combination of summoned elemental creatures in the assembly area. Cloud, Denzel and Nanaki descended the stairs of the tower with Denzel doing the talking and Nanaki the listening. Cloud meanwhile was lost in his thoughts as he savored the moments he had with Tifa. Their bittersweet meeting was weighing him down with longing. It made everything more painful. He couldn't explain why for sure, but the presence of the Buster sword in that evil environment gave him hope, and he was more than grateful for it. Like it always did, the sword reminded him of Zack.

"— it's so hard to believe." Denzel walked alongside Cloud.

Only half listening to his chatter, Cloud was shaken from his thoughts to consider his statement. It was even difficult for Cloud to believe and he had been there. But, they had spoken and touched. No doubt about it, it was her.

Nanaki replied, his head turning to eye the youngster. "The life-stream is a mysterious force, ultimately controlled by Gaia."

"It's incredible," Denzel muttered, more to himself. "But now we know a lot more about what we could be facing…"

"Do we?" Cloud finally voiced his vexation. "We don't even know where we're going."

"True." Denzel paused. "But no, Tifa told you about the train. That's got to count for something?"

Denzel was right. It had to mean something and he had to hold onto that. Besides, there was little else to go on so far. He pulled his phone from his pocket and flicked it open. He dialed Reeve's speed number. He couldn’t get through. He tried Cid, it was the same. Even Barret, but he'd be with Cid, hopefully they were on their way back to Rocket town. He could do nothing to aid them. What was the use of being in charge if he didn't know what was going on?

"Are you ringing Vincent?" Denzel asked.

"Good idea." Cloud put Vincent's number in. At least it was ringing.

Someone answered, "Hello."

With all the background noise, Cloud could barely discern who it was. "Vincent?"

"Cloud?"

"I can't hear you. Can you hear me?"

"— bad line—"

Vincent was actually yelling which was unusual for him. Cloud could hear a great rushing of wind and voices in the back, and Vincent's flat tone speaking of flying and _Turks_. "Did you say Turks?"

Indecipherable grumbling followed. "—travelling in— investigate—life-"

"Have you heard anything from Reeve?" Cloud shouted.

"No connect- out–" Whirling wind swept into the receiver "—noth—Rocket Town."

Was all Cloud could hear and it was not sounding like good news. "They might be under attack."

Disjointed voices were shouting in the background, and through the mechanical rumbling, he heard Vincent, "— call when we land-"

"We?" Cloud asked, but didn’t expect an answer. "Okay." He snapped the phone shut.

"Where is Vincent?" Nanaki asked.

"The last I heard he was on the coast. Right now I think he's flying, somewhere. Sound's like he might be with the Turks. Strange for Vincent." Cloud followed Nanaki to the walkway leading off the great stairwell. "I don't think he could get through to Reeve either."

"I hope they're okay." Denzel's head lowered and he looked dejected.

"They'll have a fighting chance at least," Cloud told him, "About as much as us."

Denzel gave a rigid nod. "You're right."

"And we're getting an idea of what's ahead." Cloud didn't want to say it aloud, but the enemy seemed to be increasing with power the more information they gathered on them, and Cloud was charging right into it and taking everyone with him. He wished Barret and Cid were with him, or some of those WRO troops at least. "I wish we knew more though, to better prepare." But he shouldn't be surprised. It always seemed to be that way; following vague leads with only a handful of warriors and rushing into danger without knowing the best form of action. But now he knew without a doubt Genesis would be at the end, but more importantly, Tifa and the baby.

"Yeah…" Denzel mumbled.

"You'll be alright." Cloud sensed his trepidation, because he was feeling it himself, although probably for different reasons. "Stick with me and don't go off by yourself."

Denzel shook his head, and looked rueful. "It's not really that, it's… I wonder where Marlene is?"

"Yeah…" That was a concern and Cloud had pushed it from his thoughts, simply because he didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure splitting their team up to look for her was the best solution, but, could they really move forward without trying to search?

"You know what I think?" Denzel said quietly.

Despite the seriousness of their discussion, Cloud couldn't help but smile at him. "No, but you're going to tell me."

"Marlene is super smart and resourceful, although she probably can't kill anything to save herself…" Denzel looked away in thought. "If she stays low, she should be alright, plus she'll be able to see down here."

"And she could probably lecture a monster to death." There was humor in his words, but Cloud sighed with the burden of Marlene being alone out there. "I wish she had some materia. If I could contact Barret, I would ask him to come look for her."

After a moment of silence, Denzel said, "We only have so much time with Tifa, don't we?"

How did he know that? The kid was too smart for his own good. She had a couple of days, maybe only hours, if not less… Cloud gave a stiff nod and kept his eyes ahead. "Yep."

"We have to get Tifa," Denzel said with steely grit as if he had come to a personal decision. "Besides her being so important to us, she's carrying someone who will only make the planet's enemy more powerful."

His profound words helped Cloud's resolve as well. He was right, and even though it was the safety of the planet and its inhabitants, it was still Tifa. His Tifa, and he wanted her back. "I agree." And even if Tifa wasn't… he had to get the baby.

Nanaki walked along the balcony, his nose lowered to the stone. He looked up at Cloud and Denzel following behind. "Come, they aren't far."

 

**~ 7 ~**

 

Cissnei and Shelke walked out on the balcony plaza with Deneh padding quietly a few feet away. On orders from Veld, Cissnei was to secure the area, or more to the point, she was to clean up any loose ends. Looking out at the scene below, the place needed a whole lot of cleaning up, but not in the way Veld meant. Trails of black smoke drifted up from random spots, and bodies, including a variety of monsters, were scattered nearly everywhere.

While she was checking the city, Veld watched over Elfie as she healed. Each time she transformed into her metamorphose state, it took a toll on her body. The zirconiade was gone from her body, but it had left an imprint on her spirit energy, and she was paying the cost of that. Cissnei was worried for her, and she could only imagine how Veld felt. But then again, he did blow up whenever Elfie was careless with her health. As it was currently, there may not be any other option then going full force, but into what, who could say.

"Sooo," Cissnei cast a long and inquisitive gaze down at Shelke. "What do you think Deepground are up to?" It was worth asking. Some Turk traits never really disappeared. Shelke used to be one of them after all.

Shelke seemed unperturbed by her forward query. "Previously, they sought the annihilation of the planet and all its inhabitants." She wavered for a moment, "I cannot see their current purposes diverging much from this desire."

"Ah…" Cissnei lowered her chin, and disbelief was in her voice. "That's broad and pretty ambitious to say the least."

"They must not be underestimated." Shelke told her with reproof in her tone.

"Maybe, but, surely you know abit more about them?" Cissnei stopped and faced her, wanting a concise answer.

Deneh also paused, listening to their conversation with curiosity.

Shelke regarded her; her navy-blue eyes piercing Cissnei's forthright stare. "They are without humanity or any mercy. Human life has no value to them, except what they can gain from it. They despise weakness and will do everything they can to rule over humans."

"Ooookay." Cissnei drew out her words in a heavy sigh. "I gathered most of that stuff."

She knew it already. She had seen them in action; had even come face to face with them. When they had started attacking towns on the planet, she and Veld had come across them in Wutai, where she was staying at the time. She found it incredible to think Shelke had been one of those blood thirsty demons. "I mean, can they still be effective?"

"The sole purpose of their existence and the reason for their creation was to be instruments of power." Shelke watched her with some confusion at her simple questioning.

"Yeah, alright." Cissnei sighed. "Stupid question. It's just they were mostly defeated, they shouldn't be that powerful anymore?"

"True, but." Shelke's brow raised in contemplation. "Cloud did mention Genesis Rhapsodos might be with them. He must add to their strength, and possibly he has his own agenda and is using the Tsviets."

"Really?!" Cissnei could feel her eyes bulging with genuine shock, even though she tried to remain composed. "That bastard Soldier is still around?! That's news to me. Who would have thought it?"

"You know him?"

"Oh, yeah, kinda. Well, way back, but not in a friendly sense, more like colleagues from different departments." Cissnei folded her arms and considered that messed up time in her life. The best highs she ever had wrecked by the worst lows. Lows she had never properly recovered from. "Holy Ifrit, imagine seeing that old face again! Can't say I look forward to that."

"He's a powerful foe?" Deneh asked her.

"You could say that. But the thing with Genesis, he went berserk and screwed a lot of people up."

"I see." Shelke nodded her understanding, and she reasoned, "I believe that was due to the Jenova cells implanted in his body which were slowly debilitating his thinking."

Cissnei didn't care for excuses. As far as she was concerned, he was a spoilt Soldier with too much power in his hands. "Ah, yeah, whatever. So," Suddenly tiring of the talk, she gazed around the courtyard. "How about I take the left. Shelke, you do the bottom level, and Deneh, you do the right? Sound cool?"

Deneh replied, "I can do that."

"Fine," Shelke said, curtly. "But I shall need to do an extended search of lower levels for information."

"Great, but I have a hunch you won't find anything." Cissnei continued, "There doesn't seem to be any power here."

"There is organic power," Shelke replied.

"I gather that's enough eh? Okay then, whatever you need to do." Cissnei grinned at Deneh first. "If you run into any trouble, give a roar." Her luminous eyes fell on Shelke. "And if I do, I'll give a yell, and Shelke, you can… you… do you even yell?"

Shelke kept her gaze cool, ignoring her blase attempt at humor. "If there is trouble, I will destroy my enemy."

Cissnei held back a chuckle. "Right, I'll take that as a, Shelke doesn't need help, cry." She went on, "We'll be fine, anyway. Alright, girl—s" she looked at Deneh in a questioning way. Or should she say feline? She just hoped she wasn't insulting her in some way. Talking animals were one of the oddest things she had come across, although not the strangest thing. "Back here in twenty. Hey, you don't have watches." She looked at her matt black watch with silver trim, under her sleeve. "Oh, look at that. 4.45 am." She mumbled, "and nowhere near getting any sleep." Did she say that aloud?

"I have no need," Deneh's voice had a hint of mirth.

"Of sleep?" Now that would be handy.

"I have an inbuilt clock," Shelke said matter of factly.

"Ah, that really is weird, but for some reason not surprising," Cissnei remarked. Everything about Shelke was disconcerting. Like, how could someone like her be a Tsviet? And why did she end up looking like a kid? Did that mean she would never age? "Don't tell me, you don't need sleep either."

"My body has enhanced endurance—"

Cissnei put up her hand. "That's nice and all, and I do to some degree, but - Let's just go."

The girls separated without a sound to scout and secure the rest of the city.

 

**~ 7 ~**

 

Cloud, Denzel and Nanaki came into a partly concealed walled courtyard. Veld stood on guard, leaning his pistol against his shoulder and he watched them approach. Elfie sat against the wall, her body trembling and her face pale. She took short breathy gasps.

Cloud watched her with concern. “Will she be okay?”

Veld nodded. “She’s recovering—”

“I’ll be fine,” she gave a hard cough.

Cloud glanced around. "Where’s Shelke?"

"Securing the area with Cissnei and Deneh," Veld replied. "Did you find out anything?"

"They're purging the planet," Cloud said. It was the same story as before with Deepground, but somehow this was different. "And it sound's more complicated than simply killing people. They're 'cleansing' them."

"Damn them!" Veld growled.

"What the hell is going on?" Cloud snapped at his unexpected and brash reaction. "What does the purification thing do to give them power?"

Elfie struggled up against the wall in an attempt to stand. "It's—"

Veld pointed at her and commanded, "You, sit!"

She fell back down and glared daggers at him.

Veld took a step nearer Cloud. "I tried to warn you."

Cloud watched him darkly. "Tell me again how bad it is."

Veld took a long breath and cast a glance at Elfie. She gave him an agreeing nod. He said, "In its original state, the experiment uses the Cetra as a conduit to restore the human, by accessing the life-stream. It brings complete restoration, mentally and physically, and supposedly even resurrection, provided it is carried out quickly enough."

"Wow!" Denzel breathed out with awe.

Veld added, "That was never tested."

"And?" Cloud said.

"But, if the restoration procedure is reversed, life force from the human is absorbed into the Cetra and contained, or dispersed into the life-stream via the Cetra."

"And the person dies?" Cloud contemplated the people in the tanks in Deepground city, and their decrepit appearance.

"Yes, and the Cetras would eventually die after a prolonged time," Veld told him.

"But," Cloud spoke his thoughts aloud, trying to figure out the complexities of the dilemma, "Weiss is up to something bigger than killing people. There must be more to it than Deepground wanting to erase people by this complicated setup."

"That's right," Veld said.

"Who are these Harbingers?" Cloud observed Veld's deep-set eyes and then his piercing gaze rested on Elfie.

"Harbingers…" She said, slowly. "Not sure…"

"Whatever they are, they're full of Jenova," Cloud answered his own query.

"Could it be?" Elfie gazed up at Veld.

Veld's face tightened with abrupt worry. "It must be."

"You know," Denzel eyed him.

"Perhaps," Veld hesitated. "It's possible they are sick Cetras."

"Oh yeah, you mentioned sick Cetras," Denzel replied.

Now Cloud understood why they seemed similar to the Remnants and yet different. "They have been corrupted by Jenova?"

"Correct," Veld said.

Evil Cetras. How could things have gotten so bad for that sad race of people? Cloud didn't really know how it could be or why, but that didn't seem important compared to everything else going on. "And how does this help them awake Jenova?"

Veld and Elfie shared sudden worried glances. Elfie finally replied, "So it is possible…"

"What is?" Cloud barked.

"If the life-stream becomes polluted." Elfie's voice faltered and she took a deep breath. "From the use of these sick Cetras, Jenova will overcome the planet from the inside and enable Jenova to manifest," she explained, staring him straight in the eye with her solemn gaze, making sure he understood what was going to happen and what was at stake if Deepground weren't stopped.

Cloud, Denzel and Nanaki stared at her for moments, a mix of shock and horror. Denzel finally cried, "But…" he watched Veld carefully, "you mean, they're sucking life out of people, through the sick Cetra and then putting all that crap into the planet's life-stream to make it more like Jenova? That's… that'll be fatal for the planet." His mouth hung open in disbelief. "Our Planet."

"That's the short of it." Veld nodded with a grimace.

Cloud recalled the reborn Sephiroth speaking a similar thing a few years ago and the purpose of the geostigma. The evidence was in the life-stream he had witnessed recently. Black twisted tendrils spiraled through the green, and in some parts it was a cloying opaque black. Even in the ethereal Midgar, it seemed Jenova had taken up residence. Its presence was strong, almost overpowering. That's where Tifa was. A terrible weight suddenly landed on his chest, and he felt he couldn't breath. He mumbled, "That's what they're doing…"

"How do you know this?" Nanaki asked Veld.

"The scientist who created it was aware of the dangers," Veld explained, "And after discovering the effects of the Chaos project and how it was abused, he didn't want anyone to use it in conjunction with that. In the end he destroyed it, or so he thought."

Denzel stepped up to Cloud and said, "Those people in the tanks?"

"What people?" Veld directed at Denzel. He loomed over the teenager, and his question wasn't going to be brushed aside.

"Ah…" Denzel stammered, suddenly unsure what he should be saying.

Cloud took a long breath and tried to make sense of the information. It was too late to be hiding anything. Saving Denzel from responding, Cloud said, "It's possible we saw this experiment in action, although on a small scale."

"It's not a surprise to learn," Veld said, "In Deepground?"

"They're really doing it…" Elfie clutched her knees to her chest and her voice was a faint murmur.

"They are," Cloud said, "And this awakening is going to happen soon."

"And I assume we don't know where…" Veld said, and even he looked pressured.

"No," Cloud answered.

"Something that's been on my mind," Veld began, "Tifa has not been used as bait to lure you otherwise they would have left an indication of their whereabouts." He eyed him with shrewd insight. "It's her they wanted, not you?"

His comment hit a raw anxious nerve, and his invasive remark cut into his confidence more than the talk about the planet being destroyed. Cloud was out in the middle of no-where, and no-where nearer to Tifa or even knowing where she was. For all he knew right then she might not even be alive. His jaw clenched in building anger and grief at his helplessness. "It's her."

"I see. Perhaps I understand something now." Veld's brow furrowed into concerned lines. "But would Weiss be interested in such things?"

Cloud muttered, "Maybe not him, but someone else…" and that someone else was alive. He knew for certain now.

Denzel stepped forward, his hands forming fists, and his voice was unusually abrasive as he stared between Veld and Cloud. "But, how the hell do we stop this?"

Cloud sympathized with his frustration and wished he could be so vocal with his own wrath. Regardless, he attempted remaining calm. "First we need to find them and disable their operations and them. But healing the planet… I know that the white materia might be capable of it." He rubbed his neck, suddenly feeling the strain of his recent combat.

"And the key you were looking for." Veld's dangling grey lock of hair fell over his eye as he studied the ground.

"Oh, that key does have a use?" Denzel said.

"The Harbinger said it was a myth." Cloud added.

"No, it was real," Veld stated. "But we don't know where it is."

Shelke, Cissnei and Deneh approached them without a sound.

Elfie attempted standing again to meet them. Cringing with pain, she became breathless.

Veld turned to her, his eyes burning with irritation. "Stay there."

She glared back despite needing to heed his words.

Veld directed at Cissnei, "Any trouble?"

"A few strays here and there, nothing worth talking to." Cissnei stretched her arms above her head. "The enemy has been done and dusted."

Denzel stared at her and Elfie with amazement. "You really did it. Wiped out a city."

"You sound surprised." Cissnei frowned at him.

"Yeah, and we're still alive." Elfie nodded to Cloud and a smile tugged on her lips. "You did incredibly well."

"Yeah, and I hate to say." Cissnei's eyes widened and she looked at Cloud with astonishment. "The damage out there is massive, and it's all over the place. A trail of death and destruction."

"I'd expect nothing less from someone with the abilities of a 1st Class Soldier." Veld's statement was plain without any guile.

Cloud squinted at him with a dark frown forming. The former Head Turk knew better than most, Cloud was never made Soldier. It seemed pointless remarking on it, and he wondered why the man would even say it. "It had to be done. I wasn't the only one fighting here."

"True," Veld released a small smile, and he looked at Elfie still incapacitated. "Getting your health back, Kiddo?"

Elfie grunted in response and scowled at them, but her annoyed stare stayed on Veld.

"More to the point," Shelke directed to Cloud, "there are no hardware systems here. I could only do a moderate search and I have found no captives or any information on their base. We could perhaps do a more in-depth investigation. It may take time."

"That's disappointing." Cloud sighed. "But, I don't think there's going to be anything and we could be wasting time."

"Where's Cait?" Denzel skimmed the courtyard.

"That insane animal was springing around," Cissnei said, "he seems to be a law to himself."

"I believe he is collecting… items." Shelke shrugged.

"Whatever he's doing—" Cloud replied with heat in his voice. If he had to, he'd leave the robotic cat behind, except he was a sure line to Reeve. "— we should leave soon. We've got word they've been using the track. There's a train we can use."

"Shelke, can you drive a train?" Denzel asked her.

Her blue eyes stared through him and she remained quiet, as if attempting to recall her own memories on the topic.

Elfie spoke, and her voice had become stronger. "I can."

"Good." Cloud nodded. "How long do you need?" He said to Veld, and he tried to conceal his impatience.

Veld studied Elfie with a critical eye. "She would have been ready ten minutes ago, although she wouldn't have been able to walk."

With the aid of the wall, she stood. "I can walk." She flicked Veld's offered arm away. "Driving a train does not require a lot of physical prowess."

"If you are all ready, let us depart," Nanaki stood. "I will lead you."

"Hopefully we'll see Cait on the way," Denzel remarked. "If not, he'll have to catch up on that pet of his."


	39. Forewarned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reeve at WRO in RocketTown & what's happening at the WRO Edge office.

Revised 13/9/16. Added character monologue re: CIC new position ( I forgot it previously :( )

 

* * *

 

 

**~ 39 ~**

**FOREWARNED**

 

After speaking with Cloud, Reeve looked up at the ceiling and expired a long-held anxious breath. He wasn’t much of a gambler, but the stakes were too high for him to walk away from this one. Not this time Cloud. You weren’t getting away from this decision again. Finally, he had him onside – he only wished he was at WRO right then. He stood up fully alert, but overwhelmed by all that had to be done. He couldn’t plan alone. On his intercom he pressed the extension of his PA, his right-hand man, or in this case, woman. It did not buzz long.

“Hansen.”

“Yes, sir.” Loud, brisk and awake. Not a surprise she always responded like a lieutenant. She had gone through the ranks after all, and she was intelligent too.

“I want the troops up and prepared for an assault.”

“Which Division?” she queried with hesitation.

“Every Division! Wake up everyone in this base. It’s not a drill.”

“You want a Code A?”

“I’ve got intel Rocket Town is going to be attacked—”

“Yes, you want a Code A. I’ll call the Command Staff, and will Captain Nash be in charge?”

“Yes.” Reeve was up and pulling out clothes. “I’m on my way to Command now. The delegation members are a top priority. The Seawind will have to be prepared for their evacuation.”

“Right, sir, I’m on it.”

“I’ll talk to you later.”

Aliza Hansen, no-fuss, no ego, and an extremely capable woman, just what Reeve needed – plus she didn’t ask any unnecessary questions.

He dressed in his new blue Director uniform quickly and grabbed his phone and a slim battery which he slid into his pocket. Time: 1.37am. Surely they had enough time to do something. He dialed Cid as he left the room.

“You really pick your timing—”

“Cid, we may have a situation here.”

“You don’t say. If you remember, we’ve got a situation here too.”

“This is big—”

“You reckon, well, you should have seen the size of this—”

“Not that. Deepground is coming here. I need you and whatever ships you can spare for energy to come back. ASAP.”

“What the fuck?! The slimy coward bastards are planning an attack?! You sure? Darn it, we’re stuck in this out here.”

Reeve entered the lift and using the fingerprint pad pushed the number to take him to the operations level. “We have been forewarned, but still… I don’t know their numbers or even what they are capable of. How soon can you come?” He didn’t even care how desperate he sounded, he needed the backup Cid could provide.

“Six hours, maybe more. We’ve got civilians onboard.”

“Damn.”

“I’ll bring ‘em along—”

“No. You can’t enter combat with civilians!” He was shocked Cid would even consider it. “By the way, Cloud mentioned you shouldn’t be so hasty to enter battle. Be cautious on your approach.”

“Darn that Cloud! That’s _his_ style. I know what to do.”

Reeve sighed and exited the lift. “Just get back safely.”

“Any news from him? We’re going crazy waiting.”

“Nothing on Tifa or Marlene, but he’s following some leads underground.”

“Yeah, guess he’s busy, like all of us. Hold up the fort till we get there.”

“I’m worried about the citizens here.” He sighed. It seemed premature to sound a city alarm, but what else could be done to protect them.

“Yeah…” he paused. “I’ll call my pal at Bombers, used to be Shanghai, that pub is probably still open. He might be able to round up civilians.”

“Alright.” He responded with some trepidation, with visions of what Cid’s pals could get up to if given free rein.

“And Yuffie’s not with you?”

“No.” Reeve creased his brow in consideration, recalling he assigned her to look into the lab in Deepground. “She should be at Edge. I’ll call her.”

“Yeah, you better. Let her know what’s going on. She’s sour at you she’s not in the search for Tifa and Marlene.”

Reeve grumbled, “There was hardly time to include her. Not that I had any say in that.”

“As long as you call her. Sounds like you could use her help. Anyhow, keep in contact.”

Reeve entered the Command room using the fingerprint keypad. So far one other person was present and he began turning on lights and display screens. Other staff filtered in and Reeve was pleased to see they looked alert and ready, if not perplexed. “I believe everyone is here. This is not a small thing or a drill, but a potentially perilous situation. I have information that Rocket Town will be attacked by Deepground within hours.”

“But Deepground, how?” someone asked. “And where are they coming from?”

“I have limited intel, but apparently from underground.” Reeve turned to a large screen for all to see and brought up an aerial view of Rocket Town. It had grown over the years and was no longer a town, but an expanding city. “But where, is a good question.” WRO was near the centre of town and was larger than the base at Edge, and it had a good perimeter wall. He had spent time and money working on the security and the technology to run the base. But there was more he planned to do, he just hoped what they had in place would be strong enough.

A young man called, Garcell, asked in amazement, “Deepground are really coming here?”

Reeve glanced around at their faces, over half would be younger than twenty five. They were young but enthusiastic for WRO’s future plans. “If the information is correct, and I believe it is, than yes. We should prepare for everything.”

Another young man asked, “Who’s in charge of the troops?”

“Captain Nash will be in charge of ground operations.”

“He’s the new Commander?”

“No. Actually, our new Commander is the one who gave me this information. Right now he’s on an important mission.” Reeve flicked on another screen displaying the sewage system. “Captain Nash will be in charge until he is present.” He had already informed the captain, the position of CIC was currently being considered. Now he would have to tell him it had been accepted, although that might have to be put on hold until everyone was safely home.

After some moments a woman spoke up on behalf of the others, “Well, Sir, who is it?”

“Cloud Strife, of course. Now we have work to do.”

Quiet applause and cheers rippled through the staff. But they were soon at their desks and monitors in a flurry of activity.

“No need to celebrate yet. He’s not here, unfortunately. We must stand firm and protect this city, and this base.”

A great response of, Yes, sirs’ followed.

Reeve continued, “Communication towers around the city must be guarded and alert all stations over the city to a lockdown. My airship will need to be readied to evacuate the delegates.” He sighed, remembering the other calls he was yet to make. “So much to do.”

“We’re on it, Director.”

A couple of staff examined the maps. “There’s construction going on in this area of the city. Digging up a lot of earth. Perhaps?”

A man held out a phone to Reeve. “Director, I’ve got Captain Nash on the line.”

“Good.” Reeve took the receiver. “Captain Nash, did Hansen brief you?”

“Wasn’t much too brief on. Is this really happening, Reeve?”

So much doubt in his voice, Reeve didn’t need. “It is, it’s also at Nibelheim. They’re coming up from the ground. We need Communication stations watched and send an armoured mobile unit to the east district, there’s a construction site.”

“Right, we’ll get ready. Maybe the sewer?”

“Possibly. But in any case, use stealth. It’s imperative they not know that we know. It will give us some advantage.”

“Agreed. We’ll watch the streets.”

“At the first sign of activity, I’ll sound an alarm across the city. But not before…”

Nash paused. “Shall we prepare the SCMs?”

The Specialized Combat Machines Reeve was working on personally. They were not fully tested and not complete in some units. “Prepare them.”

“I’ll get the troops ready.”

He hung up and took a breath. The staff were busy making calls and processing data. He took his phone and dialed a number. The answering machine responded with a female voice– _Mr Shinra is not available to take your call. Please try later._

“Rufus, this is Reeve. It’s urgent. I’ve got news Deepground is going to invade the city. If you don’t want them knocking at your door you better wake up—”

The phone was picked up. “Hello Reeve. Elena here.”

“Elena, can I speak to Rufus?”

“He’s indisposed.”

“He’s asleep.”

“I’m not at liberty to disclose his activities.”

Reeve grunted. “Fine. Wherever he is or doing, give him the message. Deepground are coming here. You better get ready and not be caught napping. If Rufus is interested tell him to call me.”

“Is that it? What else do you know? How many? What weapons?”

“That’s it. And they might strike while it is still dark.”

“Reeve, that’s not a lot of info.”

“It’s a lot more than you had before I called,” he retorted.

“I’ll pass on the tip. Thanks for the intel.”

After she hung up, he shook his head with disbelief. Why did he even bother?

He was about to call the number for Nibelheim and he realized the Mayor was in WRO. Instead he dialed another number. “Hansen.”

“Yes, Director.”

“What’s happening with the delegates?”

“Still working on organizing them. It’s like trying to herd flying mogs.”

“A problem?”

“Yes. Compliance, sir. Not all the delegates are… agreeable. One wants to stay in bed, while another wants to fight, while another refuses to believe me. Overall, they want to speak to you.”

Reeve sighed. “I understand. But they still must prepare to leave. How is Mayor Ockerman from Nibelheim?”

“He’s with the others in the lounge.”

“Tell him to contact his people in Nibelheim to warn them of a possible attack. We are hoping it won’t come to that. But… better they are aware in case.” _In case the worst happens._

“I’ll inform him. You’re coming up to see them?”

“Soon. I have to call Edge first before normal communications fail.”

He hung up and someone asked, “Shall we call our families?”

Reeve pressed his lips together in contemplation. Finally he nodded. “Yes, call them. Although do your duties first and be careful what you say. I don’t want to cause panic. Also I don’t want the lines blocked.”

The team went back to their business and Reeve sat for a moment. Was this attack really going to take place? How much did Cloud know? But he had to trust him. At least, it would be an excellent training exercise for WRO as well as the whole city, despite his reputation going down the tube across the planet, and his staff and Rocket Town losing all respect for him if it caused citywide panic.

A woman, a phone at her ear, called over to him, “Shall I ring Edge office?”

“Not yet,” he answered, “I’ll call someone first.”

 

**~ 7 ~**

 

Yuffie entered WRO with one of the Security Units through the basement storage hangar. The troops were exhausted, and they all separated off to their level to sleep. She said goodbye to them and headed upstairs. She didn’t know what time it was, but she was guessing it was late. They had been at it all day and into the night. In the bowels of Deepground, searching out the monsters and getting rid of them. As well as looking for any clues as to who was working down there, making the monsters in the first place. They still had more to do – until every single monster was accounted for. Reeve would be happy with that, she hoped. But no, he wouldn’t be happy until she completed that other task - discover who the WRO infiltrator was.

She was tired, but she couldn’t sleep till she found out who was spying on Tifa. “Can’t believe they’re all looking for Tifa and Marlene without me!” She grumbled, “No fair.” She halted in the passage and rubbed her chin in thought. “Mmmm, what sort of person would stalk Tifa anyway? Must be crazy to do something stupid like that.” Reeve told her the culprit had photos and all, and knew she was pregnant, which was meant to be a secret. A scientist geek up to no good. It was her sole mission and purpose to find him, but first… she clutched her gurgling stomach. “I’m starved.” Food. “I know, Reeve’s got food in his office.” She could even crash on his couch. He would never know.

In the lift she tried Cloud’s phone. Again. It rang out. “Hi Cloud, any news yet? How’s Denzel doing?”

She rang Vincent, for no reason except he might know what Cloud was doing. “Hi Vincent. I’m really worried. Have you heard from Cloud yet? Ring me back okay?” She wasn’t going to ring Barrett again or Cid, she already spoke to them a couple of times. She didn’t want to talk to Reeve, he would ask her if she’d found out anything about the spy.

The lift opened to the dimly lit open space of offices.

She mumbled, “Why doesn’t anyone answer their phones…”

It was unusually quiet. Must be really late. “mm, real creepy up here.”

A voice came from a partitioned office bay.

“Huh?” She stopped a moment and realized the man was not talking to her, but was probably on the phone. Why would someone be on the phone at this time of night? Except her of course. But that was different. She had an emergency! Life or death. Whoever this person was talking to it must be pretty serious.

She ducked down and crept closer. He was not visible, but she could hear his muffled voice, and he sounded irritated.

“They’ve killed them.” — “that’s right. Most of them.” — “I destroyed it.” — “Dern’s gone.” — “It’s not my fault!” he whined, “you acted too quickly. They should have waited.” After some moments, his tone cooled down. “Yes, in the med lab.”— “But…it is guarded.” — “I’ll release it. Yes, if I can. That should do it.” He hung up.

Yuffie dived out of the way in time. A skinny, weird looking doctor in a white coat with thick glasses walked past. She couldn’t remember his name if she even knew it, she didn’t know. He walked to the lift and was gone.

“I don’t like it.” Her hands turned to fists. “Acting too quickly and destroying stuff? What’s he talking about?” She stood at his desk. Neat on top and she couldn’t access his computer. She rifled through his drawers. Eventually, she came to a file and an envelope dropped out. A picture of Tifa was inside and another. She shook out the contents on his desk. A stack of photos came out. “Tifa’s stalker!” She jumped up and cried, “but what’s he up to?! Wait… is he going to the med lab?”

She ran to the lift. The survivors of the experiment were recovering there. Reeve said they were important. She wondered if she should call him. _No, I can handle it_. But she would have to arrest the spy, not kill him. Even by accident. “Darn it!” She dialed downstairs for a Security Unit.

Someone answered, “Hey, Yuffie.”

She replied, “Hi Nik, I’m on this important mission. Come up to the med lab. I might need backup.”

“Really? You think you need backup?” he chuckled.

“Hey, I’m not joking. This is something big! It’s an order!”

“Alright, no need for that. We’re coming.”

The lift was going far too slow for her liking. She should have taken the stair between the levels. It opened and she raced down the hall. She skidded to a stop in front of the door and two watching guards. She puffed with her hands on her knees, “did someone just go in there? A skinny looking guy with a white coat and glasses?”

“Yes, a few minutes ago.”

She stood hands on her hips, eyeing them with disapproval. “I thought Reeve said, no one can enter without authorization?”

One of the guards thumbed towards the door. “He said he had authorization.”

“Oh. Well, I need to go through too.”

The other guard smiled and shook his head at her. “Hey, Yuffie, are you authorized?”

She stepped closer and stared up into his face. “I’m Yuffie Kisaragi, I’m authorized to go wherever I want. That’s anywhere!”

“Anywhere?” the guard teased.

“Umm… maybe not everywhere… but this is wasting time! I’ve got to catch that doctor guy. He’s a traitor to WRO!”

“That man’s a spy?!” the guard growled. “Go on through. We’ll stay here in case he comes back.”

“Thanks, boys.” The door whizzed open and Yuffie sprinted down the corridor.

The weedy doctor she was chasing came rushing down the corridor towards her, shouting, “There’s a monster! It’s killing the staff. Better get out of here.”

“Hold on!” She yelled, “I know who you are. The pervert spy! You’re up to something.”

With a look of terror, he ran off.

“Hey!” Yuffie cried, “Stop!”

A scream came from the med lab and explosive gunfire.

“Ohhh!” Torn between chasing the traitor and saving those in the medical lab, she ran towards the shouting. She arrived at the rooms where the patients were. The window paneling was blown out on one room, and the glass door was open. Smoke filled the room and billowed out into the hall. She covered her mouth and nose. A guard was dragging his injured and groaning comrade towards the door and out into the passage.

“What’s happening?” Yuffie started to race in.

The guard barred her entry. “I don’t know, but that man…” he pointed inside, “is morphing into something. Be careful."

Screams came from inside and the smoke started to clear.  

The guard said, “A couple of doctors are in the adjoining room. They might be trapped.” He winced and gripped his thigh. The side of his leg was burnt.

“Okay, I’ll get them out.” She ran to the door of the second room and pushed on the key pad. Locked. Inside she saw the two doctors. One was standing over another doctor who was severely burnt, and not moving. The two other patients were still suspended in the containment and so far looked fine. Yuffie banged on the glass to get the doctor’s attention. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you out.”

She went back to the other door and entered. The patient must have fallen out of his tank and was stumbling around groaning and crying out. But he was no longer human, if he ever was. His torso had grown to a massive size and continued to expand. Smoke streamed out of his mouth and fire burst out from his hands and from the skin on his arm. Yuffie watched amazed as he transformed into a monster she had never seen before. He threw fire at her and she dodged and readied her shuriken. The blast shattered the metal wall.

“Guess a Shield might be handy about now.” The power shimmered around her. “Oh boy, what is that?” The smoke hindered her vision and she waved it aside. “Pew. And it stinks!”

The monster thing turned from her and headed towards the doctor trying to drag her colleague as far from it as she could. A stream of fire shot towards the doctors and the two in the tanks.

Yuffie threw her weapon at the creature, slicing into its back.

It turned on her and growled through its contorted mouth on its oversized head. A blast of fire came at her and she crossed her arms guarding herself against it. It whoosed around her and she threw her weapon again. Fire was all around them and the creature was coming their way, to her and the two guards. “You better stay back!” she yelled at them.

The monster was hunched over and getting bigger. Its flaming hands expanded and touched the ground. Fire now came from its mouth as well as the smoke. Flames spewed out into the corridor.

Yuffie ducked down and the guards cried out from the intense heat. From her core, an overwhelming need to help them filled her body, and she sensed the power leaving her to heal them and the doctors not far off. At least she could do something, but – she had to stop the monster, before it killed them and destroyed everything. That’s it. She focused on one of the materia embedded into her weapon.

The creature paused for moments, and lagged against the spell. She attacked it repeatedly, wounding it, but not stopping its path down the passage. The spell wasn’t strong enough. Gunshots came from the end of the corridor. She ran to the two injured guards. One was burnt badly but breathing, the other was pulling him back to clearer air.

She said, “You’re alive.”

He nodded and breathed hard, “You’ve got to stop it.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it!” Yuffie raced up the hall through smoke and flames. It bounded up to the door and blasted through it and the wall. The guards scattered to the mezzanine outside.

The thing seemed to have grown to nearly fifteen feet or bigger. “It’s getting stronger?” Yuffie watched in awe.

It stampeded at her and any unfortunate soldier to get too close, and cast fire at everything. The air was choked with smoke and flames. The WRO troops stood way back and up on the higher level, and they fired into it. Yuffie also kept on it, keeping pace with its fast attack and hitting it with her enhanced weapon. Enraged and bloody, the monster destroyed the railing and the walls. Gunfire seemed to have no effect and it was only her empowered elemental attacks that did the damage, but at least the soldiers kept it from going down the stairs to the lower level. Along with the creature’s roars, alarms were going off everywhere, making a terrible racket.

The drain on her body was startling. She remembered she hadn’t slept since… she couldn’t remember, a long time. Was it morphing into some sort of fiery behemoth? It really looked like it. With so many hits, it was still going. _So tough._ “I’m beat… this will have to be it…” Falling to her knees, she slammed the tip of her shuriken into the floor. The metal cracked and buckled out from her and towards the monster. Tremors shook the whole balcony and crumbled the support beams sending massive steel splinters through the air. The monster, the floor and the nearby stair trembled and collapsed downwards. Metal was still sliding down to the bottom floor in loud echoing clangs. Faint, Yuffie lay flat on the only untouched space on the floor, hoping the thing was dead and the guards were not.

Her phone rang.

Without moving her body, she reached into her hip pocket for her phone. She put it by her ear. “Hi Reeve…”

“What is that noise? What’s going on there? Is it trouble?”

“I… no, no trouble.” She took a short breath. “I found Tifa’s stalker.” She remembered she didn’t know where he was.

“Good! Who is it?”

“I… I don’t know his name. But…I….” _Who was that guy anyway?_

“How do you know?” Reeve was annoyed.

She was falling asleep even with all the noise. “I’ll call you back. I need a nap.”

“Yuffie!”


	40. Getting Out Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids go into the Miasma to fetch the white materia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no Cloud yet. Next chapter! Really hope you enjoy this. Had to do this chapter for story continuity. Thanks.

* * *

 

**~ 40 ~**

**GETTING OUT ALIVE**

 

Marlene, Ely and Belia continued through the Jenova infested forest. At least they were moving with some direction now that they had Belia’s guidance and company. She wasn’t as cheerful as usual, but that was too be expected in such a morbid place. The three walked close together, not speaking much, but listening to the eerie nocturnal sounds of deformed beasts.

Marlene stared in shock at the decrepit surroundings. “Is this how the planet would end up?”

Belia’s eyes were transfixed by the decaying tree branches overhead. “Probably.”

“I don’t get it. Why would they want to live in a world like this?” Marlene said with mournful fascination.

Ely said, “Well I get it. This would suit them.”

Belia shrugged. “I guess, they don’t see it. The beauty of the planet is lost to them. They are dead inside.”

Marlene considered the horror of that for some moments. “So sad.” But Cloud, he wasn’t dead. Not for the first time, she wondered why he was so different.

“It really is…” Belia said, somberly.

“Are we getting closer to this thing?” Ely’s voice was tight as he scanned the ever darkening forest. Black ooze clumped over dead branches and congealed onto the murky debris of the forest floor. Foul gunk bubbled up from the earth, making puddles by their feet. Even the air was dense with the putrid stink.

Marlene pulled Belia away from a muddy patch of it. “Just don’t touch anything, Belia.”

Even Belia was subdued. “I don’t think it matters now.”

Ely said, “I don’t want to hear it.”

“As long as I can help,” Belia said, “it will be okay. You’ll see.”

Marlene nodded with a half smile. “We’ll do the best we can.”

“Can you feel it, Marlene?” Belia’s eager eyes were pools of life in the darkness.

Marlene attempted to sense any life nearby. A pleasant warmth soothed her thoughts. “There’s something…”

Belia nodded with a smug smile.

“At last.” Ely breathed a sigh.

“This way.” Belia pulled them along until they came to a line of twig shrubs.

Marlene whispered, “It’s not far off.”

Belia hunched down and waved them to join her. She stabbed her finger towards shadows and a group of trees dripping in sludge.

“In that big one?” Marlene peered through the darkness at one giant tree in the midst of others. About twelve feet up was a deep dark space. “I think I see a hole.”

“I think that’s it,” Belia said.

Marlene said, “What are those mounds round about? And that sound?” A tearing slurping noise came from that direction. She stared at the heaps of distorted shapes and colours in puzzlement.

Finally Ely said, “those ‘mounds’ are corpses. I see bones.”

Marlene gasped. “Errw.”

The shadows suddenly turned grey near the tree and shifted. A monstrous figure stood from a crouched position and it was over fifteen feet high. A humanoid head was on top of bony grey flesh, although it was far from human. Out from its back was rock-like wings, and its legs were more like stumps. Long lanky arms and hands with claws clenched the torso of another indistinguishable monster. Even in the poor light, its rows of pointed teeth were visible and it lifted the dead creature to its mouth and fed on the flesh.

Marlene paled. “Ewww. Gross!”

“Explains the bodies,” Ely said, “And maybe why we didn’t encounter anything on the way here.”

“Do you think it can sense us?” Marlene whispered to Belia.

“It could probably sense me. Maybe. I don’t know about you two. It’s really old though.” Without any sign of fear, Belia watched it feast on the dead flesh. “And I think its attracted to the materia in the tree. But look,” she pointed beyond it and the massive tree to pulsing black pods. “Maybe it eats whatever comes out?”

Marlene cringed with disgust at the scene.

“And we have to get by that?” Ely let up a resigned sigh. “No one said this would be easy. Oh, wait, Brannan did. I’m going to kill that guy.”

Belia gave a quiet giggle. “We’ll just do what we do best.”

Marlene sputtered, “I hate to ask…”

Ely chortled. “Get into trouble?”

“You two are so funny!” she laughed.

“Well, tell us!” Marlene huffed.

“Distract, Evade, and run.” Her eyes gleamed with pride.

Marlene groaned. “You know, that doesn’t encourage me.”

Ely grinned with mirth. “I don’t know. I think we might be able to kill it.”

Marlene sputtered, “Look, I really don’t think I, or all of us together—”

Ely chuckled. “Hey, I’m going with Belia’s plan. It’s probably the best chance we have of getting out of here alive. Brilliant strategist.”

Belia put her hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter, which wasn’t very successful.

“Okay, okay.” Marlene waved her hands at them, trying to make them quiet. “We don’t want it seeing us yet.” She studied the creature. Maybe, just maybe, and while it was gorging itself. Perhaps it would be too full to want to eat them.

“But, I think it will be protective of the materia,” Belia added.

“That might be useful.” Ely shrugged at their puzzled looks. “Don’t hold the materia too long.”

Marlene pressed her lips together in determination. “Alright. What are you going to use, Belia? I haven’t been able to use my Cetra powers.”

“I’ve got these.” She clinked the two shards of materia together.

Ely held his sword out and scanned the blade. “This is not bad either.”

Marlene turned to Belia. “Do you want to get the materia?”

An unusual look of terror crossed her face and she shook her head fiercely. “No. Not me. You go.”

“Me?!” Marlene squeaked. “I don’t think…” she scrunched her mouth up at their comical stares. “Okay.” She fisted her palm and said with some force, “I’ll climb the tree.”

“Can you?” Ely said with surprise.

Marlene eyed the tree, covered in black gunk. She wasn’t sure exactly, but she wanted to make up for looking a fool on the short cliff she climbed not that long ago. “Yes.” She could do that at least. “You and Belia distract it till I get it. But we should do it now. While it’s busy.”

Belia nodded. Ely stood, sword in hand. “Right. We’ll go round this way.”

Ely and Belia went round the trees till they neared the creature, but not too close. Belia stood and stared at the thing with an angry frown and no fear whatsoever.

Marlene dashed through the shadows as quiet as possible, and avoiding the stinking decaying obstacles. She leaped onto the first branch, nearly knocking herself out in her rush and slipping off. _Steady, and up. I’ve got to be getting better at this._ Snagging her pink cardigan on the branch, she moaned with irritation. _Not that!_ And now it was splashed with black scum.

Belia and Ely had the Jenova monster’s attention. She could hear it hitting the trees trying to get them. Focusing on the branches she pulled herself up. Eventually, she came to the nearest branch, it was still not close enough and it was precariously slippery from the black slime. She reached high, up into the hole. Her hand dug into muck and she winced at the sensation of evil.

Yells and a loud crack came from below. She blocked out the activity and felt around. She could sense it, for sure. “I know you’re there. I’m here to rescue you,” she muttered, “Please, help me, Gaia.” She repeated over in an urgent desperate plea. If nothing else it calmed her mind while she felt around the infested nest.

Finally, an electrifying tingle hit her fingers and it rolled into her hands. She clutched the smooth orb tight. A perfect fit in her palm. She nearly whooped with joy, but slide and landed on her stomach over the branch. She groaned, “Ouch.”

From below, Belia screamed, “Ely!”

He had fallen with a hit to this chest. Marlene fused her thoughts with her Heal materia and all of them felt the restorative affect. But now, the monster’s attention turned to her in the tree. “Oh, no.” She scrambled to right herself and get down.

The Jenova thing growled at the sight of the radiating materia in Marlene’s hand, and vapours spurted out of its mouth. It appeared more enraged as it rushed at the tree, its arms grabbing for her.

“You like this?” Marlene opened her hand, she would see how much the monster wanted it. “Ely, catch!” She threw the orb down in time.

Ely, up and moving again, caught it easily.

The monster shook the tree and latched onto Marlene’s leg, hauling her down. Winded, she lay recovering while the thing charged at Ely. She got to her feet and cast fire onto the beast. It flamed as it neared Ely, but he had already tossed the materia to Belia.

Marlene continued setting it on fire and healing all of them as well. The fire seemed to affect its ability to hit, but she wondered if Belia’s materia was doing something too. Even Ely managed to slice into it a couple of times. It was working, but, how long they could keep it up, she didn’t know. They had to get away. Suddenly the earth trembled and shook them off their feet.

“That’s not good…” Marlene tried to catch the materia coming her way. Missing it, she scrambled to reclaim it. The earth continued to quake, making them stumble. The sound of another creature was not far off. Between the Heal and Fire spells she was getting tired. The thing kept going without any sign it would stop. But she was ready to drop.

“I’m coming!” Belia shouted and dashed under the swing of the flaming creature. “Come, Ely.”

“Don’t know if that’s a smart idea,” he puffed and stood with the creature between them. “This monster is lethal, and sounds like another one is on the way.”

Marlene sat up and the monster bared down on her and Belia, crouched beside her with her eyes pleading for Ely. “Come.”

He slashed the monster’s arm freezing it off completely and stood over the girls. He yelled at the creature, “Ready for more of that.”

The thing shrieked with pain and annoyance.

Belia grabbed Marlene’s sword and clutched one of her stolen materia. She grinned.

A blur of colour followed. Marlene was nauseous as she glanced around at an unfamiliar clearing yet still in the Miasma forest. Quiet for the most part – until she picked up the distant angry cries of the Jenova monster.

Ely shouted, “Whoa! That was incredible! What was that?”

Marlene hobbled to her feet. “It was…” she was breathless.

“Escape.” Belia bounced the gem in her hand. “But…” she stared in the direction of the noise.

Ely followed her gaze. “Yeah, we still have to get out of here, before they come looking for us.” He helped Marlene to stand steady. “You going to be alright?”

“I think… yes.” She shook her head and the fogginess would not clear. “I know…” she slipped a vial out from her sword belt and drank the blue potion. Energy filled her limbs with life.

“We were awesome!” Ely smirked and he looked down at his ripped and bloodied shirt, nearly rags on his chest. “You don’t know how many times I should have died!”

Belia laughed and flared her dirty and torn dress for them to see. “Me too!”

“I know very well!” Marlene was the one healing them.

“But you got it, right?” Ely faced her with seriousness.

She gripped it so tight, her fingers hurt. “Here.” She opened her hand a smidgen, afraid it might roll away. The polished orb was luminesce crystal with a greenish glow over it. The forest darkened around them as they stood in its tranquil light.

“It’s amazing!” Ely said in wonder.

Belia grasped her arm and shook her. “I’m so glad! Put it away and we will go.”

“As quick as we can.” Ely holstered his weapon and stood facing the forest. “Any chance you can use that materia again?”

“We have to be facing extreme danger,” she stated, “and I think it only reaches so far. I think. I’ve never used anything like it before.” She hung her head. “And I’ll probably get in trouble now.”

“No, you won’t.” Marlene hugged her. “You saved us.”

“Alright, we’ll talk on the way.” Ely started off. “This way?”

“No, this way.” Marlene pointed in the other direction.

He stared a brisk jog. “Materia has some cool spells.”

“It’s not really spells,” Belia ran alongside him, “It’s power from the planet that we get to use.”

“That’s a beautiful way of thinking of materia.” Marlene jogged on the other side of her. “And Cetra can have these powers without materia?”

“Yes! But not all the powers. They can have their own unique ones too.”

“I couldn’t use mine.” Marlene wondered how unique her power was.

Belia dropped her face. “Yeah, not in this sick place.”

“It’s okay, we’re over half-way done.” Ely smiled. “We just have to get out of here safely and we can hand it over.”

After some time of quietly walking, the dead forest regained some life. Even Marlene was able to direct their path into the life of the planet. On reaching clean air, she breathed deep of the refreshing life energy. She forgot how beautiful the forest was. They had walked for some time without any incident with creatures. She was suddenly worried and she patted her pouch. Could it be the materia kept them away?

“Now that we’re out here in this,” Ely stepped a few paces ahead, “it really doesn’t seem that hard.” He turned back to look at the girls.

Marlene smiled in agreement.

His face fell with sadness at the sight of Belia. “Except…”

Marlene glanced at Belia and the black muck on her dress and in her hair, and she recalled the black mist coming from the Jenova monster. “Oh Gaia! No.” She wiped the dirt off the child’s face and brushed the dried gunk from her dress. But there was so much. “We need to wash this off somewhere. Quick.”

Belia grabbed her hand and stopped her fussing. “It will be too late.”

“Don’t, I won’t hear that.” Marlene’s eyes moistened and she gave a sob. “We can try.”

Ely chewed his lip. “Let’s find somewhere to wash. I know I need it too.” He glanced at his own torn and black slimed clothes. “Before we meet up with Brannan and the rest.”

Belia led them along and Marlene trailed behind. She was trying not to think of Belia being infected, but if it hadn’t been for her they would never have got the materia, and would probably still be in the miasma. “You used to keep this materia, didn’t you, Belia?”

“Papa did.” Belia kept walking. “But they took it.”

“Did they take your father?”

“No!” She swiveled around and her face was sullen. “He…” she shook her head. “No.”

“He died, didn’t he? And your mother?” Marlene let Belia’s painful thoughts of her family flow into her mind. In the past she always blocked emotions from entering her thoughts, but now she was learning how to accept her ability, and appreciate it. “Oh, no, I’m so sorry. That’s terribly sad. But very brave and wise in a tragic way.”

Belia lowered her face and was unusually quiet. “They were.”

Ely said, “Are you going to let me in on the story?”

Marlene was quiet, waiting for Belia to respond. After some moments Belia said, “Ma and papa were never going to let them take them away even if they took the materia. They knew… and they accepted it was for the best.” Her voice faded, “But they could never do it to me. The Harbingers came and I ran and ran…”

Marlene grimaced as she received an inkling of what occurred.

Ely said, “and what happened—”

Marlene frowned at him and shook her head and mouthed _No_.

“The Harbingers took the materia,” Belia stared into the forest, her thoughts lost in a mournful scene.

Mixed with her pride at reading Belia’s thoughts, Marlene was saddened by the dreadful tale. “Now we have it back. We don’t need to talk on it anymore.” She put her arms around Belia and hugged her.

“That’s good to hear.” Brannan stepped out from the trees right in front of them, beaming with joy. “Although I had a sense you had it.”

Marlene jumped with shock at his sudden appearance and clasped her chest. “Brannan, do you have to do that?”

“So you really got it?” He couldn’t stop smiling. “Wasn’t hard was it?”

Ely was also grinning. “Not really. And if it wasn’t for Belia…”

“We wouldn’t be here,” Marlene finished for him.

Brannan scrunched his lips up at Belia and studied her clothing. “Yeah, figured as much. We were going to go after her, but Althaea said no. You kids look terrible though.” He looked over his shoulder. “First, I’ll take you somewhere to wash up.”

They didn’t walk far till they came to a soft leafy slope leading down to a stream. Huge trees bordered the edge along with billowing ferns and other giant-size shrubs. The running water was fresh and clear. Marlene kicked off her shoes and waded in to wash. Belia did the same.

Brannan stopped at few feet from the edge and eyed Ely’s clothes. “I see you did well, but you can’t wear that anymore.” He rummaged in his pack and threw him a khaki t-shirt. “Here.”

“Thanks.” Ely threw the new shirt on top of his sword belt on the ground and pulled his near useless shirt off and tossed it aside.

“Sorry, I’ve got nothing for you ladies.” Brannan smirked at them.

Ely took off his shoes and rolled up his pants. Marlene averted her eyes from his bare chest, even so she still managed to blush as she sneaked glances. It was not a surprise he was quite muscular. She said quickly, “I thought it might have been harder to get out, but it wasn’t so bad…”

“That’s good to know,” Brannan chuckled, “Althaea was praying like mad.”

“Will they know we have it?” Ely splashed water on himself.

“Jenova probably does, but I don’t know about its goons.” Brannan creased his brow. “Who knows, it might have some scrupulous way of informing them.”

“Hopefully not,” Marlene said with disdain.

Ely said, “Is this materia that powerful?”

“Must be,” Brannan replied.

Belia walked a little way through the water with her skirt flowing around her. She stopped to wash her face. “It can save the planet. And save us.”

Marlene scrubbed dirt off her pink cardigan. “It did. Once before. But why didn’t Cetras help back then?”

Brannan looked confused. “You mean when the black materia nearly killed the planet?”

“Yes…” she sighed with regret she had mentioned it.

“I was only a kid back then, so I don’t know much.” He studied her with suspicion. “How do you know if we were there or not?”

Marlene shut her mouth, aware Ely and Belia were eagerly listening.

Brannan went on, “We’ve been fighting Jenova since always. Everyday I’m prepared to fight. Hiding and trying to kill… an enemy who used to be my friends, even my own family…”

Marlene hung her head and whispered, “You’re right. I feel like I’ve been fighting too, it’s just I didn’t know it. Life is a battle. People dying and getting sick…”

“Yeah…” Brannan’s tone softened, “Maybe it’s all from Jenova, and we should all be living long, happy lives, sitting under a shady tree in a peaceful community, and finally returning to the lifestream at the end of it.”

“Sound’s fine that,” Ely added with a teasing grin.

Brannan grinned back with a non-chalant shrug. “Who knows, eh? Or maybe that’s too boring for some…”

Marlene nodded firmly. “Maybe this materia will make that happen?”

“Because the other one didn’t.” Belia dunked her hair in the water.

“True, but it did save the Planet so it and us could fight another day.” Brannan’s tone turned serious. “Gaia decides what will happen with it, and she knows. Holy called to one person alone, and it will be the same with this materia, whatever it’s called.”

“You don’t know what it’s called?” Ely stood with his hands on his hips, his clean chest glistening with water.

“I don’t,” Brannan replied, “Althaea might.”

Marlene had a sense of foreboding. “Not just any Cetra can use it?”

“No,” Brannan said, “We can’t even know what it will do until it’s used. Makes things difficult. Like with the last one.”

“Yeah, I know about that,” Marlene said quietly.

“Thought as much.” Brannan nodded at her and his eyes gleamed with wonder. “You really knew that girl?”

Marlene nodded. “Did you?”

“Nah, I was only a kid, but,” he glanced around the forest and he whispered, “Talana did.”

“Really?” Marlene was stunned. “But how?”

“Ahh,” Brannan’s cheeks flushed and he continued looking around at the tree line. “She was her relative. And that’s all I’m saying.” He lifted his palm to ward off any more questions. “Nope. Talana will know I said something,” he added, “And don’t go talking about it, not to her. Ifrit, I’ve already said too much!”

“It’s crazy.” Ely looked between them. “Why wouldn’t she want to talk about her?”

“I’m not saying a thing.” Brannan zipped his mouth.

Marlene let him be, even though curiosity would get the better of her eventually.

“She’s allowed her secrets,” Belia said, “Papa told me about the One who called Gaia through Holy to save us. She’s a hero.”

“Yes.” Marlene waded out of the stream and knelt by her pouch. She retrieved the white materia and pondered it in her hand. “She really was.”

Brannan crouched by her. “Hey, it’s best you always keep it hidden.” He stared with fascination at the orb. “It’s very powerful magic and a beautiful object.”

Marlene offered it to him. “You can take it.”

Brannan stood and waved it away. “You found it, you keep it. For now anyway.”

She put it back and took a long breath. Why did Belia react in the same way? The foreboding sense was returning, this time with sickening effect.

Ely came up to them, yanking the khaki shirt over his head.

“Anywho, we better get going and meet up with the others.” Brannan started up the slope first.

Marlene followed him.

Ely turned to wait for Belia coming out of the water at a slow pace. Noticing her pale face, he said, “You okay?”

“Just tired, and wet.” She gave him a limp smile. “And abit hungry.”

He stretched out his hand to her. “Here.” She grabbed his hand and he walked her up the rise. He called out to Brannan, “Where are we going now?”

“First, we’ve got to walk aways, and you should be able to dry off,” Brannan said over his shoulder, “then, after, if you’re good, we’ll go someplace special.” 

 

Marlene followed Brannan on an arduous track through the jungle forest. Tired of walking non-stop, she wondered if she would ever get there without collapsing. At least they were drying off, but they had no opportunity to chat, which is probably why the journey was so tedious.

Finally Brannan stopped at a clump of bushes by a massive tree trunk, so high, she couldn’t see past the dense foliage. He waited for her, Ely, and Belia to catch up. After giving furtive glances around the compact space, he parted the shrub. “Go inside.”

Marlene ducked in to enter the opening in the bush and she came into the trunk. Brannan stayed outside while a hooded man bade them come in and walk into a dip in the ground. It went down and through the tree and under a canopy of leafy tree roots. Speckled light came from above and just enough to see by. The covered area seemed to go a great distance that Marlene could see, and leading to other trees. Other Cetras were present and she noticed Althaea and Talana speaking with a bunch of them. Marlene stared in awe at the new secret location. Ely and Belia, beside her, also oogled their surroundings.

Dassiel threw back his hood, and greeted them. “You have safely returned and with the treasure. I’m very pleased to see you again.” His eyes were beaming with joy.

“Yep. Safe,” Ely grinned, “we’re glad about that part.”

Belia stood up proud. “We got it too.”

Dassiel glanced at Belia with sadness. “Dear child, you are brave…”

Marlene interrupted with impatience, wanting to be rid of the materia, “Here.” She started bringing it out of her pouch. “Take it.”

His eyes widened with shock. “It is not for me to take such an object.”

Talana and Althaea approached them. Talana looked them over with disbelief before smiling. She gave them a nod of approval. “You have done well. More than I expected.”

“I’m not going to ask what you expected…” Ely grumbled, “But thanks…”

Marlene gripped the materia in her hand and stepped closer in defiance of her pessimism. “We couldn’t have done it without Belia.”

“We wouldn’t be standing here, that’s for sure.” Ely gave Belia a fond smile.

“I know.” Althaea’s eyes saddened as she looked to the child. “Your sacrifice is a noble one.”

“Wait, she hasn’t…” Marlene stopped.

“Not yet.” Altaea touched Marlene’s shoulder. “Let me see the white materia.”

Marlene uncurled her fingers from the orb and handed it to her freely. Finally someone wanted it.

The Oracle held it in her open hand, and the orb dulled. “Mmm…” she stared into it with furrowed brow. “I shall meditate on this while you three rest and refresh. Dassiel watch them.” She walked away.

Talana stepped up to Belia and put her hand out. “Hand over that materia you stole.”

“That materia really helped us,” Ely said with rising anger.

“Not a surprise, it’s top quality,” Talana replied.

Belia dropped it into Talana’s hand. “It’s alright, Ely. It doesn’t belong to me.”

She pocketed the materia and with a hand on her weapon hilt, she leaned close to Dassiel. “Watch them well.” She followed after the Oracle.

Dassiel shook his head after her with a hard press of his mouth.

Ely mimicked her under his breath, “Watch them well.”

Dassiel chuckled. “Alright. Enough of that. She is extremely vigilant.”

Marlene slumped with weariness. “What does she think we’ll do? I’m ready to drop.”

“Maybe she’s actually worried about us…” Belia yawned and stretched her arms. “I could sleep forever.”

“Yes. You will sleep and have something to eat.” Dassiel pulled out food parcels from his bag. “Come.” He took them a short way to a darkened alcove and some mats. As they ate and drank, the three retold their story. Then Ely and Belia lay down and fell asleep straight away. However, Marlene sat talking to Dassiel, despite knowing she needed to sleep. There was too much she wanted to find out.

Dassiel’s keen eyes watched her. “I sense what you wish to know,” he paused, “But I’m not at liberty to share such information.”

“Really? Oh…” Marlene started, “Dassiel, you said there were other Siblings, like me…”

“Yes,” he glanced at the other Cetras, talking together or resting quietly. “They do not know how to use their abilities to their full extent, or if they know they abilities at all. We can find them and we have, but they need training. You are different, you know about Cetras.”

“But, still…” she stared at the hard packed floor. “I feel I don’t know what to do. What are my abilities?”

“Only you will discover what you are capable of,” Dassiel said, “It takes time. Brannan said you used Words?”

Marlene nodded. “I copied Belia’s Word and Gaia gave me another Word.” She blushed at the personal inference to the planet.

“Some use Words, some signs, some infuse their Spirit energy into staffs or weapons.” Dassiel rubbed his short gray beard. “It’s a rare skill to be able to use another’s Word.”

Marlene’s eyes widened. “What do you use?”

“A mix of methods. Words and my weapons.” He nodded towards his great sword leaning against the earth wall.

“Weapons…” Marlene mumbled, feeling the burden of her weakness. “I’m not really a fighter.”

“I gathered.” Dassiel chuckled. “What you need is a staff.”

Her eyes lit up with hope. “You have one?”

“It’s not something you have lying around,” he said, “You would have to make it and be the only owner for it to be effective.”

“Too bad.” She stared at her hands, she wasn’t a crafty person in that way.

“At a later date.”

She gave a sharp nod. Provided they could all get home safely, provided they all had homes to go to.

“Let’s see. For now, try this.” He put his hand out and said with force, “Arma.” Light covered him and became a dome over him, before disappearing from vision. “It’s a shield and it should be useful. Try it.”

Marlene concentrated on the Word. “Arma.” Light shot up from the earth and formed a bubble of protection over her.

“You have strong Spirit Energy. Disperse.” The light shimmered for seconds. “I could give you others, but Gaia will give you the Words when they are needed. It’s best that way.”

“Okay.” She trusted this warm-hearted Cetra man and was comforted by his kindness.

“Now, before you fumble around trying to ask those other questions, I will save you time. First, you wish to know about the last time the white materia was used? I’m not sure on the exact details of the event. But as you know that girl died and her life was given to the life-stream. Her invocation was successful and she saved us all, but she paid the ultimate price. She was very brave.”

Marlene flushed at his frankness and she whispered, “Her name was Aeris… and you’re right, she was brave.”

He nodded without any surprise. “She was…. related to Talana. But it is not my place to speak on it. The other, is for the Oracle to tell you, and she will do that once you have rested.”

Despite her shock at his revelation of Aeris, Marlene was too tired to talk more on it, instead she said, “Where will we be going?”

“Montem-Lucerne.” He gave her a wistful smile.

With no idea where that was, she lay down to sleep.


	41. Free Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and co take the train to wherever it goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Currently Im writing this quite fast for me. It might slow up soon as I head into school holidays. but we are headed into the last arc, but still so many scenes to do!  
>  **NOTE;** name change. in case anyone wondered about it. Torren is now Larsen. I think I'm not sure I've changed it in all chapters yet.  
>  EDITS 28/9/16

* * *

 

**~ 41 ~**

**FREE RIDE**

 

 

Nanaki and Deneh led them through the Cetra City, always on a downward path, until they arrived at a gap in the rock that brought them into a sloping tunnel. Single-file they followed Nanaki with Cloud coming up the rear. It finally opened up to a larger cavern with two rail tracks, and one train waiting.

With Veld supporting her, Elfie studied the black-plated freight engine as they neared. However, the carriages were unlike freight containers and were passenger cabins, and not all similar. “Look’s as if it’s been thrown together. Hope it’s in good repair.”

Clanging, and a loud metallic bang came from the engine carriage.

Cloud, along with the others, readied their weapons at the unexpected commotion. Elfie was the only one with her weapon still sheathed, even Veld, with an arm around her, managed to aim his gun at the opening. Cissnei swung up onto the narrow platform along the carriage. Quietly, she peered into the doorway.

“All ready to go now.” Cait Sith waltzed out dusting his white gloved hands together. He jumped back at the sight of them, staring, and with weapons, pointed at him. “Oh, my, whiskers! Why are you all sneaking around?! You’ll give a poor cat a heart attack acting like that.”

“We’re the ones who’ll have a heart attack.” Denzel sheathed his gunblade. “Worrying about where you are. We might have left without you.”

Veld pocketed his weapon. “Can we assume you have checked this train for any sign of the enemy?”

Cloud walked to the first carriage. “I wouldn’t assume that. I’ll go.” He slid the door open and jumped in. Nanaki and Deneh followed him through.

“And who’s sneaking around?” Cissnei looked around. “Like, where’s that kooky pet of yours?”

“Me, sneaking around? Is that the thanks I get?” He put his hand on the side of the cabin and gave it a pat. “This engine now works because of my ingenious skill with, well, engines.” His little cat head nodded towards a storage bay not far from the tunnel exit. “They even supplied tools for me to appropriate. I made good use of them. The tools that is, and not them as such, no they were rather useless. There was even some other supplies you might find nutritional.”

Elfie smiled at him and pulled herself up to the platform. “You did well. I’m thankful. Now let’s see how well it runs.” She went into the engine cabin followed by Veld and Cissnei.

Denzel frowned up at Cait with suspicion. “How did you know we would be down here?”

He shrugged. “Didn’t. But how else are we going to get anywhere? We can’t walk everywhere. My legs will get tired!”

Denzel shook his head with bemusement, and muttered to Shelke, “like he walks anywhere…”

Shelke stared blankly at Cait.

Denzel nudged her suddenly concerned, “Hey, you okay?”

“I’m…” she started.

Cait suddenly jumped up straight, flapping his arms around. “Hold on! You were going to leave without me?!

Denzel blushed. “Umm, not sure. I hope not.”

Cait slumped and his paws dragged on the floor.

“I’m sure Cloud must have known you were going to be around,” Denzel said quickly, trying to make amends, “He’s good like that.”

Cait wiped a pretend tear. “I suppose.”

Cissnei stuck her head out. “You two better get on board, or you’ll be the ones staying here.”

“I’m not going to miss out.” Denzel tugged on Shelke’s hand and they hopped into the first carriage.

 

Cloud entered the carriage and Nanaki and Deneh went on ahead through to the next one. Under the windows on both sides, one seat lined the whole wall, and a cushion bench seat was down the centre. Passing through, Cloud jumped over the cart connector and into the next carriage. He stopped and studied the modified passenger cabin. It was nothing like the previous one. The windows were blacked out and the seats were gone. Lights were high up near the steel ceiling, as well as metal rods that ran the length of the cabin. His boot kicked on a bolt on the floor with a cuff attached. Chains were linked onto the rods up high and also on the floor. He grasped a metal cuff hanging from the chain, his hand clamping on the steel as he brooded over the purpose of such transportation. Burning with sudden rage at the vision of Tifa and Marlene in the shackles, he yanked the chain from the rod and destroyed the cuff. He threw it against the wall, wanting to do the same to every chain and cuff. He could break every one of them, but what he really wanted was to destroy the source.

The train came to life and was swaying under him. Cissnei’s voice came over the speaker. “Welcome to your free, train ride to wherever we end up. Might as well rest while you can. Apparently, food and drink will be served. Any complaints, see the caped cat. But really, if you need anything, use the communicator panels. Over and out.”

Cloud walked through to the next carriage, and the next. Each one was the same setup. Nanaki and Deneh met him in the last cabin, which was more a storage area.

“There is nothing here.” Nanaki told him.

Cloud nodded. Maybe not people, but plenty to inform him of what Deepground were doing. “We can rest for a time.”

“Deneh and I will stay here.”

Cloud headed back to the first cabin with the seating, hopping over the connectors as the train sped along through the caverns.

Shelke and Denzel were sitting in silence eating from packets of what seemed to be freeze dried food, and they had a bottle of water between them.

“The mogg brought this in, courtesy of Cait. Well, he dumped them here,” Denzel continued munching, “He’s really useful at times.”

“He can be.” Cloud took a packet and sat under the window opposite Denzel.

“I had a look at the next carriage,” Denzel said between mouthfuls, “Must be how they were doing it?”

Cloud stared at the floor, suddenly weary. “Yep.”

Denzel remained unusually quiet, which was odd for him. He looked pale and drained. Cloud had to keep in mind the physical exertion would take a toll on Denzel’s body. But Shelke’s subdued state was a surprise, he hadn’t seen her this tired before. He realized how long they had been going at it. With a frown, he said to her, “We’ve got some time. I’ll keep watch if you need to recharge.”

Shelke’s normally bright blue eyes dulled and her tone was barely audible. “I have to.”

Cloud said, “Stay here though.” She would usually do it in private, but this time he preferred having her and Denzel close. He stood and put his hand on Denzel’s head, letting healing power shower through his body. “And you need to sleep.”

“Yeah.” Denzel finished eating, and said, “I guess I can for a while.” His sword harness was already on the floor, and he spread out on the cushioned bench.

Cloud rolled his eyes. “It wasn’t a question.” He sat back down under the window, his full weight falling heavily on the cushion. His thoughts adrift, he half watched Shelke on the further bench under the window.

She took a small case from her pouch and unlocked it. With the vial in hand, she pushed up her sleeve and injected the mako into her wrist. “I might be off the grid for awhile.”

Cloud nodded. “Now is better than later.” He got out his phone and tried calling Reeve. The line was dead. He couldn’t make use of Cait’s connection. The talkative furball was nowhere to be seen. He would have to try again later.

Attempting to relax, Cloud leaned back on the bench. The pressure of what they were going to face was building in his mind. They were headed into something serious and deadly. The risks were getting higher and more significant. Shelke could hold her own, but he feared Denzel would be out of the running to play in the high league game. He would have to do something to give him more power, even despite the drain. It might come down to a moment between life and death for the boy.

Shelke lay on the middle bench with only the backrest separating her from Denzel. Denzel was in a peaceful sleep within minutes. The kid had probably drained all his energy. Although, Cloud was amazed at his physical endurance to come so far with fighting along the way. But he remembered how at that age, even without enhancement, he too also seemed to have boundless energy, and one time in particular that stood out…

 

**~ 7 ~**

_Over ten years ago…._

After finishing his shift, Cloud wandered into the locker room, dazed and dragging his feet. Chaotic as usual, his patrol ended up chasing and eventually losing Avalanche rebels somewhere in the slums. Apart from that it was a routine night. His troop maintained security around the construction teams upgrading Reactor 4. Run-ins with the insurgents were often and tedious, but at least it broke up the monotonous duty. Boring was the best way to describe it. He was about to hit the showers when he heard his name called from the passage outside.

“Cloud!”

He turned and peered at the tall dark-haired SOLDIER skidding into the room, with initial confusion. “Zack?”

“Hey, bud, I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Meet me up on the SOLDIER training level. I’ve kinda booked the Dome.” He flapped a beige folder, nearly crumpling it in his gloved fist. “I’ve got to drop this off first.”

Cloud blinked in puzzlement, too tired to really understand what he was saying. “Huh?”

“See you in ten minutes?” He glanced at the towel hanging over Cloud’s shoulder. “Don’t be late.”

With Zack it was never really a question. If Zack asked you to do something, you felt compelled to obey. Aside from Zack being his friend, he was after all his superior. “Umm… I’ve just finished a twelve hour shift.” Cloud looked at the wall clock. “And it’s now 7am.” Did it sound like he was complaining? Damn, he just wanted a shower…

“Great!” Zack’s mouth broadened into an enigmatic grin. “All the better!”

Now Cloud narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “Why?”

Zack placed a heavy hand on Cloud’s shoulder, probably to prevent him running off suddenly. “You’re going to do some training.”

“What?” Cloud squealed, although not in excitement. More like annoyed dismay.

Zack started for the door, leaving Cloud with his mouth hanging open.

“Shower later,” Zack yelled from outside the locker room.

Cloud sunk his forehead into his hand, and his body slumped in a desperate sigh. He should be thankful, really. He had a friend in SOLDIER, but why did he have to be so… energetic? From what he knew of Zack, he’d probably been up for hours too. No, he shouldn’t complain.

He put his towel away and started for the elevators with the beginning pangs of excitement. Zack really wanted to train him. Cloud. Maybe things were looking up. Ever since Zack found out Cloud wanted to be in SOLDIER, he bugged him with questions. All of them underlined with a simple query – why? Why can’t you get in? Why aren’t you good enough? Not that Cloud could answer them, except to say, ‘How do I know, Zack?! I’m just not good enough.’

The lift arrived at the SOLDIER’S Floor. He doubted he would even be allowed in. Exclusively designed for Soldier’s, the dome training lab was the best of all of them. What was Zack thinking?

Following the directions to the training area, Cloud received intrusive stares along the way. He ducked his head, and tried to look like he had some purpose, like he knew where he was going.

Finally he arrived at the control room. Two men, outfitted in Soldier personnel uniform, sat at a curved panel of buttons and screens. No sign of Zack. What a surprise.

They both stared at him with some curiosity, before realization set in. “You’re not permitted on this level. Soldier class only.”

Cloud flushed red, and fidgeted with his scarf, wishing he had taken that off at least. “Ah…” he was ready to bolt. “I’m waiting for Zack.”

The personnel stared intimidating daggers at Cloud. “If you don’t leave, I’ll call security.”

“I’m going.” Cloud walked back into the corridor. That was a waste of time. He didn’t know if he should be relieved or angry.

Zack strode up the passage as if he had all the time in the world. “Where do you think you’re going?” He threw a long straight blade towards him. “Get back in there.”

Cloud caught the hilt, with the tip inches away from hitting the floor. He felt the even weight of the Soldier issue sword. Despite Zack having the great sword at his back, he also carried the standard weapon. Cloud gave a resigned sigh. “I’m not allowed.”

“What?!” He marched past Cloud. “I don’t care about that. Come on.”

Cloud followed Zack, dutifully.

“Zack.” The personnel whirled in his chair, giving Zack a smarmy grin.

“Dael, Cloud and I are going to go a few rounds.”

“You know he’s not authorized.” Dael eyed Cloud with disdain.

“Yeah, but, hey, I’ll owe you one.” Zack scratched the back of his head, looking hopeful.

“Alright, as long as my supervisor doesn’t find out.” He swiveled around to his panel and stared at Cloud.

Now Cloud was receiving the dirty look. As if it was his fault.

“Ah, Kunsel, he’s no trouble.” Zack waved his comment aside.

“For you maybe,” he turned his attention to the panel. “You want the Eyes?”

“Nah, we’re keeping it simple,” Zack replied.

The door whooshed open and Zack and Cloud walked into a grey paneled thirty foot high room. Underfoot, the floor glowed an illuminous white. Cloud gazed at the hi-tech room. It was quiet, almost unbearably so. His voice was a muffled weight in the silence. “If we’re doing it simple, why even use this place?” They could just as easily practice in the basic training area.

“Privacy.” Zack winked and swung his sword in a wide arc. “Besides, you need to get used to this. You have to start thinking like a SOLDIER.” His fingers touched his forehead and his blue eyes glowed with excitement.

Coloured pixels of light ran down the walls, transforming into scenery that expanded for miles. They stood on a rise overlooking lush grasslands, spotted with random trees, and rolling down to a glistening body of water.

“Whoa!” Cloud sucked in his breath and circled, taking everything in. He rolled his head back and stared at the pure blue sky.

“You don’t get this down in the barracks.” Zack also admired the beautiful scenery, and swept his arm out with pride. “Welcome to Gongagga. Maybe I’ll take you there someday.”

“Is it…” Cloud said, “Real?” A cool breeze feathered his face and neck, and wisped his blond fringe across his eyes. He remembered he was still in his hot uniform.

“As real as it can be aside from actually being there.” Zack chuckled. “It’s just eye-candy. This is what’s important.” He held his sword in front of his face, and lowered it to an offensive position. “I want to see why you got knocked back from SOLDIER. You ready? Show me what you got.”

They sparred together at a steady pace, with neither of them getting a hit in, but Cloud knew that wasn’t going to last. Zack was toying with him. That was apparent when Zack finally said, “You warmed up yet?”

 _Warmed up?!_ His spirit was willing, but his body, that was a different matter. “Wait.” Sweating buckets, Cloud put his sword down and pulled his damp shirt, scarf included, over his blond spikes. He threw the crumpled mess across the grass simulation.

Zack lowered his sword and shook his head at Cloud stripping off. “Is that your technique? Blind your opponent with your bare white bod?” He finished with a gratified chortle.

Cloud picked up the weapon and flexed his arms, enjoying the refreshing air on his skin. That was better. Now he could move. “I was hot.”

“No need to be modest. As long as you keep your pants on.” Zack laughed. “At least you got muscles under that uniform.”

Cloud made a concerted effort to have those muscles. Besides what more could he do around this place then go on duty or work-out? The partying and the drinking were amusing, but he always ended up carrying someone home.

Out of his constricting clothes, Cloud felt free to fight his own way. Sword fighting, this is what he wanted to do, what he had always wanted to do ever since he left home. They circled and came at each other warily before Zack really got stuck into him.

They fought for some time, the swords clanging on each, with neither of them receiving serious blows. Cloud was aware Zack was pulling his hits, but that was fine by Cloud. For the first time since coming to Shinra, he was enthusiastic about something. The more they went at it, the more Cloud realized how much he enjoyed it. He was even managing the occasional hit on Zack. His body moved with a new speed and accelerated reflexes he never thought possible. Exhilaration pounded through his veins, causing him to bounce from foot to foot.

“You tired yet?” Zack called.

 _What does he mean yet?_ Cloud was tired before they started, but he wasn’t about to stop. “Nah…”

“You learn fast. We’ll take it up a notch.”

True to his word, Zack’s strikes drove into him with increased tempo and force. Cloud had to defend with every cell of his mind intent on keeping on his feet and not getting smashed. It was strenuous blow for aggressive parry, with Zack calling out instructions and admonishment at every twist and dodge. Even in the thick of a grueling exchange of blows, Zack encouraged Cloud on a successful defense.

On a swing that failed to hit and Zack’s cross slash, Cloud stumbled to his knee. Instead of bouncing back to his feet, he sprawled on the floor, near exhaustion. He wasn’t aware how tired he really was until he lay there on the green hill, on a perfect clear day.

Zack stood over him, blocking the carefree sky. “You’ve got good moves and you’re fast. Faster than some third classes.”

Cloud grunted and his head lolled to the side so he could watch the stream of white clouds.

“You heard of limit breaks?”

“Yeah…”

“If you’ve got a limit break it’s a sure thing you’ll get into SOLIDER.” Zack cocked a brow at him, drawing his attention.

His blue eyes alert, Cloud tilted his chin and looked at him with sudden interest.

“Rest time is over.” Zack nudged him with his boot.

Cloud clamoured to his feet. “How do you get a limit break?”

“You keep going and going till your body breaks.” Zack didn’t waste any time. He charged at Cloud again, and again Cloud blocked, evading in time.

Cloud had no option but to continually defend, or be smashed. Puffing hard, he said, “Are limit breaks that good?” He’d heard the stories but he hadn’t ever seen one himself, and he never considered he could have one too.

“Let’s just say, if I used one on you now, it would probably kill you.” Zack slammed his blade into Cloud.

Cloud responded in time and their swords rang out against the calm backdrop. At the rate Cloud was going, Zack could probably kill him with any move, limit break or not. “How will I know what mine is?”

“You’ll feel it. Limit breaks make you feel braver, like you can do anything.”

Cloud stared wide-eyed, absorbing his advice, imbedding it in his soul. Anything that made him feel braver sounded like a good thing, and a chance of getting into SOLDIER even better.

They continued their noisy and fast sword-play clash, but Cloud was aware Zack was not attacking to win. It seemed he was trying every move he knew of and maybe even inventing some new ones as they grew more accustomed to each other’s technique. He always knew Zack was good, but now, he really understood how much. He never seemed to break a sweat, and for every swing Cloud managed to get near him, Zack was always in control.

“I know what will be your first limit break.” Zack nodded and his mouth formed a smug line.

“First?”

“You do that same jump thing and you come down with all your weight.” Zack backed off a little and said, “It’ll do damage when it hits, but you have to keep up your speed.”

Cloud hadn’t considered it, but Zack was right about the move.

Suddenly the scenery began pixelating. The vibrant colours flashed into drab browns and murky shadows, revealing iron pilings and ramshackle dwellings. The breeze had gone, replaced with a dank putrid air.

Cloud stopped mid-swing and stared at the bleak scene. The slums of Midgar.

Zack looked just as surprised. “What the?”

“Really Zack, if you must take on a protégé, you can at least give him the correct information.”

Cloud spun around to face the one with the deep mellow voice.

“Sephiroth.” Zack greeted his SOLDIER peer. “What are you talking about?”

Sephiroth’s green-blue eyes scanned Cloud, and raising his long fine blade, he directed it at his chest. “Do not lower your guard, boy.”

Cloud pointed his sword straight in obedience.

“Hey, get your own trainee.” Zack flung his hand out to him. “And his name’s Cloud.”

Not removing his sword, the General looked past Cloud to Zack. “Physical exertion is not the only factor to bring about limit breaks. An overload of spirit energy will manifest when the body, mind, and emotions are under a significant amount of duress over an extended period of time. The mind loses its ability to divert the energy in a natural way across the body, because it,” he tapped his head and his piercing eyes shifted to Cloud. “Can no longer cope.”

“You make it sound like you go crazy!” Zack stood back with his arms folded.

“The energy bursts out from the body in a particular movement most common to that person.”

Cloud kept his sword raised and watched him without speaking, too awestruck to know what he could offer the conversation. He was in touching range of the great SOLDIER, and he didn’t want to say a word out of place.

“But,” Sephiroth turned his scrutinizing gaze on Cloud. “Only those who have a strong will and determination to continue will develop a manifestation of this spirit energy.”

“What’s your point?” Zack fired off, now sounding annoyed.

Without any warning, Sephiroth swung at Cloud, flicking his lengthy blade closer and with lethal speed.

Instincts in overdrive, Cloud reacted, defending in time. The new environment was stifling, but this sudden attack was near debilitating his endurance. Despite Sephiroth advancing on him, Cloud stood his ground. As if he had to prove something, he slashed a path closer, exposing Sephiroth’s unguarded side.

“My point.” Despite the surging attack on Cloud’s part, and over the top of his own swift parries, Sephiroth’s voice was a beam of calm. “You will not bring out this boy’s limit break. He trusts you.”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Zack threw his hand in the air in resignation. “I hadn’t gotten to all that technical stuff yet.” He punched and cheered. “Great move, Cloud! You had him on the back foot.”

Zack’s encouragement seemed to signal the end of the melee. Sephiroth’s expression revealed disdain, and with a flurry of rapid swirls, he tossed Cloud’s sword away. As if to demonstrate he was the one in control, he advanced on him, causing him to trip backwards. Sephiroth’s blade came down on Cloud laying on his back, to slice into his body.

The masamune crashed against Zack’s sword within inches of Cloud’s bare chest. Cloud, heaving hard, glanced up at Zack, looking irritated, and kneeling on one knee before him. It was the enigmatic glower on Sephiroth’s face that startled him, nearly as much as the sword at his heart.

Zack pushed the sword high and away, and he stood. “Have you finished playing, Sephiroth?”

Sephiroth sheathed his blade with a grunt of dismissal. He swiveled and took a step, over his shoulder, he said, “Meet me in the Briefing room, Zack.”

“Yeah, I’ll be there.”

Disrupting the scenery, the door slid open and Sephiroth was gone.

Cloud lay there staring up at the rusted sidings, not knowing what happened exactly, but that he had just been fighting Sephiroth. And he was hammered, in more ways than one. “Why are you helping me, Zack?” He wondered what his chances were like now.

Zack offered him his hand. “I think you’ve got potential.” His words were more like an order, “Don’t forget it.”

Cloud caught hold of his wrist, and Zack yanked him to his feet. “Yeah…” he was unconvinced.

“Don’t worry about him,” Zack glanced towards the door. “He is Sephiroth after all, and he’s got a lot on his mind. We’ll keep training, don’t sweat it.”

Cloud nodded his compliance. Right then, every muscle was aching and his throat was parched, and he felt like he was drowning in sweat. “Yeah… I really need a shower. Now.”

“That’s for sure.” Zack waved his hand in front of his face. “I’ve got to go, but I’ll walk you down.” He placed his gloved hand on Cloud’s shoulder. “Cloud, it’s all up here.” His hand went to Cloud’s head and he scuffed up his damp hair in an affectionate rub. “Start believing it…”

 

**~ 7 ~**

Veld sat at the train control panel, his eyes half-open, not really seeing the blackness racing past. He dozed, making the most of the respite. There was nothing he could plan for what lay ahead, except go over what had already taken place - too many details he had to assimilate and make sense of.

Elfie was asleep on the makeshift bed behind him, and Cissnei had gone further back. The others were in the carriages, resting, he hoped. Cloud Strife being among them shouldn’t be a surprise, Veld should have expected he would be involved in some way. News about Cloud went around his personal connections, some he thought over-exaggerated but now he realized those stories might be true. He knew he was strong and that from the experiments he was subjected to at the mansion, but now he could see for himself. It wasn’t only supernatural endowments, but determination that gave him the empowered impetus to get the job done. He still wouldn’t have made a good Turk though. Too independent – too emotional. But a SOLDIER on the other hand…

Elfie stirred and sat up stretching. “Did you sleep?”

“I rested.” He had learned the tricks of resting his body and mind.

She took the seat beside him and started checking the switches on the panel. “How long has it been?”

He checked his watch. “Nearly three hours.”

“Trains’ still running. That’s good.” She gave him a cheeky grin. “So, what do you think?”

His lip curled up in an amused lopsided-grin. “Of what? Him? Them?” He cocked his thumb over his shoulder. “Or this unpredictable adventure?”

“Everything.” She smiled. “After all these years, you finally meet him. Must be an odd feeling. Knowing someone, yet not really ‘knowing’ them.”

He gave a grumbling grunt. “He’s come a long way since being that eager and naïve kid. Learnt a lot about life, I’d say. He’s cautious and suspicious. Not bad. But driven by his feelings.”

She nodded. “He surpasses what I was expecting. Although, he’s not like the usual leader. He’s quiet and understated. I have no idea what he’s thinking. Who’s the kid with him?”

“He lives with him. An adopted child.”

Elfie’s eyes brightened with excitement. “The kid’s got guts, and especially with that weapon.”

“A rare weapon. And considering he’s normal, he’s not too bad.” Veld rubbed his chin in thought.

She chortled. “A potential Turk, eh.”

“He would have met the criteria.” He eyed her comically.

“Hope he keeps out of trouble.” She sighed. “We can’t all be watching him. Anyway, you think they have the Purification Program?”

“They have it,” he said, “If it’s not on them, it’s been passed onto Reeve.”

“This whole venture has blown out into some horrific.” With her knuckle, she rapped one of the rearview display screens till it flicked on. “And to think we were just looking for a…” she took a long breath. “And now we’re racing right into it.”

“Yeah…” he gazed at her profile as she stared up at the monitor. “But, you never know, there might be Cetras where we’re going…”

She turned suddenly, her eyes flashing. “What is this key, you talked about with him?”

“Mmm, Cissnei told you?” he scratched his goatee. “I’m not sure. Larsen said it was the most important research he had ever done. He created it after the Purification program and it was to accompany it, somehow.”

“He destroyed it?”

“He was highly secretive, especially after what happened to Gast.” Veld shrugged. A lot of bad things happened back then to a lot of good people, and all in the name of business. No one batted an eye, least of all him. “He destroyed his other research. At the time, I thought he probably destroyed that as well, as there was nothing on it.” He searched his memory for any clues. “Other employees left after that incident with Larsen at Midgar. One of whom, we never heard of again. Presumed dead. Now, I wonder what happened to him.”

“You think this person may have it?”

“Possibly. Larsen had connections with others outside of Shinra.” Veld shook his head. “I don’t know how he did it. He wasn’t like Gast, who was arrogant and ignorant to Shinra’s reach. No, Larsen understood in the end, and he even appreciated the Cetras, making use of their powers to help them.”

“Unlike ‘using’ them for experiments?” Elfie tensed in her chair, making known her disdain.

“Something like that.”

She looked over her shoulder towards the door behind her. “He doesn’t know anything about this, does he?”

“Not a thing, it seems.”

“He doesn’t know who he is, either, right?” She frowned with building rage that Veld was going to receive.

“Probably not.” He sighed and turned his eyes away from her glare.

She stabbed her finger towards the door and the rest of the train. “Are you going to tell him?”

He shook his head. “It’s been too long. And it’s not my place.”

Her jaw tensed with anger and she locked eyes with him. “Dad!”

He leaned back in the chair and it creaked with the pressure. “If he needs to know I’ll say something. It’s not a chapter I like to read over. Nor have anyone else read.”

“You’re not the only character in it.” She turned away, her body stiff in the chair. “But, despite him not knowing, how does he know about the key, and why would he want it?”

“Good question.” This had stumped him since knowing about it. Obviously there was something he didn’t know about the key. “I wonder what Larsen did with it?” he muttered to himself.

“You know who we might be facing?”

“Cissnei told me. Genesis.” His tone dropped with concern. “How appropriate that he should be involved, and probably behind it all. The sickest one of all those SOLDIERs and he’s the one still alive. But at least, I can understand why they might want Tifa.”

Elfie shrugged with a puzzled frown. “Maybe they wanted more people…”

“Cloud Strife’s wife? Or near to. They picked the wrong people.”

“Yeah, they’d have to be insane to draw that much attention to themselves.” She nodded smugly.

He folded his arms across his chest. “It would have been more advantageous to leave them well alone. Cloud would never have gotten involved to his degree.”

“So, she’s pregnant and they want the baby?”

“Without a doubt.”

She landed her elbow heavy on the control panel and rested her chin on her hand. She grumbled, “Why does this get more complicated the more I hear about it?”

“Agreed.” He contemplated another development. “And there might be more. You know, the last time the Planet was in danger, it released the ‘Weapons’?”

She groaned. “I know about that.”

“Will the Planet do that again?” Veld pondered the rhetorical question, and how such a situation could be combated. If at all. Would WRO have the fire power needed?

“You think the Planet’s doing that now?” she gasped. “Gods, what about that damn black materia? You think they found it?”

“No idea. But we’re going to find out.” He gave her teasing smirk.

“Great,” she muttered.

“You’ll be okay?”

“Yeah, fine. It’s what I do anyway.” She made a fist. “I’m not missing out and I’m not giving into it.”

With a sharp nod, he grinned. “That’s my girl.”

Down the tunnel bright lights suddenly came speeding at them from a distance.

Elfie said, “Not good.”

The other train tore past them at great speed.

“They’re passing?” Veld said.

She watched the monitor above them, and shook her head. “… I don’t…”

 

**~ 7 ~**

Cloud woke to a loud continuous clattering and a whoosh of light from the opposite windows. Everyone was asleep, including Cissnei, who must have come in while he dozed. He jumped up and pressed a button on the control panel. “What was that?”

Elfie was quick to reply. “Another train went past.” She paused. “It’s slowing down.”

“It’s coming back?”

“Look’s like it. We’re about to have company. Prepare yourselves.”

“Damn.” Cloud thumped the wall. “Just keep going. Don’t stop.”

“We’ll go as far as we can.”

“I’ll make sure you can.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	42. Train-Jackers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Hope you are still enjoying this story and my writing style. Its not too boring yet I hope.  
>  **NOTES:** as I've mentioned before, I named Cloud's swords. Mainly for description purposes and not as a statement of some kind. Small blades are Fang and Sting. Serrated: Razor  & (not sure yet) Sword with handle on the side is Sidewinder (haha) and the main blade, Command Blade.  
>  **NOTE:** Previous chapter has been tweaked to reflect that the train is not freight carriages but modified passenger carriages.  
>  Do not read end notes till you get there.  
>  **NOTE:** For anyone who might be wondering - I try to use USA spelling, but a few times now, I've fallen back to using Australian spelling. Once its all done, I will probably just go back to Australian spelling.  
>  Do not read end notes till you get to the end!

* * *

 

**~ 42 ~**

**TRAIN-JACKERS**

Cloud strapped on his swords and called to Shelke. With no movement from her, he called her name again. She was not waking up. He gripped Denzel’s shoulder. “Wake up, Denzel. We’re about to be boarded.”

Denzel woke with a start. “Hey? How?” He slid his weapon out from the holster lying on the floor.

“They’ll jump.” Cloud called across to the sleeping red-head, “Cissnei, time to move it.”

She jumped up, rubbing her face. “Huh? What’s up?”

“Another train.” As Cloud spoke, the clattering of the second train neared them. “If they don’t board us, I’m boarding them.” He walked back to the intercom.

“Should I wake Shelke?” Denzel watched her peacefully sleeping.

Cloud gave her a quick glance of concern. “It might not be that easy.”

Explosive gunshots came from outside.

Cloud pushed the intercom. “What’s happening?”

After some moments, Elfie answered, “Umm… Veld’s on the walkway, sounds like he’s shooting them. Wait.” After some moments she came back, her breathing quick, “He says they’re still coming over towards the back of the train.”

“What are they?” Cloud said.

“Soldiers, armed. Probably Deepground.”

“Probably? Yeah, they are,” Cloud snapped. “I’m going down the back.”

Cissnei came up beside him, and said into the speaker, “I’ll watch your back from here. Keep safe.”

“We should have the advantage,” Elfie said with irritation.

“Depends on the numbers,” Cloud answered with exasperation.

Denzel said, “Nanaki and Deneh are down there.”

“I know.” Cloud headed towards the connecting door.

“I’ll come?” Denzel held his weapon ready, his eyes anxious.

Cissnei looked at Shelke, still asleep. “I’ll stay.”

Cloud pressed his lips in deliberation at Denzel. “You stay and watch Shelke. Cissnei will watch the engine room. Lock this door. I won’t be far away.” He pushed the button on the door, and it slid open. As he left, he muttered with annoyance, “I hate fighting in trains.”

The sound of gunfire was outside and another explosion further down. Cloud walked through the first carriage, and as he went, he equipped Fang, one of the small swords, and then pulled out Sidewinder with his free hand. He continued on to the next carriage.

Voices were further along, and he stopped ready for them to come through. The door exploded apart and soldiers rushed in and met him with their guns firing away. Deflecting the bullets, he cut into them, sending their bloody bodies slamming into the walls. All of them dead, he started for the next carriage.

Something big landed on the roof, and it was followed by heavy footsteps above him. Through the door a blade flew toward him. He dodged in time and it sunk deep into the metal panel. A slender woman with red tinged skin and scant black armor walked through, armed with a long curved sword. Giving her no opportunity, he slashed into her defense. She was fast enough to keep up with him.

A huge bang reverberated from the adjoining carriage. Cloud could only wonder what was happening to the others, and hope they could hold them off till he got there, but it was concerning they were carrying explosive weapons. Losing all caution, he increased his speed. The melee continued without a break, until he eventually drove the Rosso clone backwards into the wall. Cornered, she could only parry. He thrust Fang into her middle, and she went limp.

“Here you are. The one we seek.” A cold, monotone, voice spoke behind him. “Finally, I can see you fight for myself.”

Cloud spun to face a woman in a dark coat and long black hair, standing in the doorway with a huge ornate broadsword. One of her eyes was covered and she wore a pointed visor. This must be Argento he had heard about. “Who’s we? Genesis?” He rushed her with his larger sword.

Surprise flashed on her face. “Where is that coward traitor? She must be eliminated for her treachery of Deepground’s operations. Along with you.” She parried, and their swords clanged together. “Quick.” She swiped at him with her one weapon, nearly as big as her. “But will you be fast enough?”

Cloud blocked it with more strength than he would normally use. Her sword was packed with power. With her one sword, she blocked and came at him with speed and instincts. In this fight, the confined space was hindering his movements. He needed room. Their weapons swung and hit each other, and sparked off the roof and walls.

She spoke as she parried. “You think you can match me.”

“I’m not interested in talking.” He didn’t even want to say that, because he wanted her to shut up. There was a lot of commotion coming from behind him where Denzel and Shelke was, and it was worrying him.

“Maybe you would be interested in this?” With her sword holding his at bay, she held a ring between her fingers. A wicked smirk came over her face.

Cloud creased his brow with initial confusion. On recognizing it, he boiled with rage at the revelation. “That doesn’t belong to you.” He pressed into her hard, and their weapons clashed together.

“You know about this trinket?” She gripped the ring and held it inches from his face. “That bitch was put in her place.”

He was so angry, he couldn’t speak. That his enemy would flaunt Tifa’s ring in front of me, and taunt him with her fate, enflamed his spirit. His eyes glowing, he rushed at her. She stepped back out into the doorway, and swung up to the roof of the carriage.

Without thinking, he chased her, and facing her sardonic grin, his eyes spiked with outrage. The truth hit him hard – this wasn’t just a fight, it was a personal attack on him.

Alongside them, the other train continued at the same speed. In the cavernous space there was enough room to stand on the racing train. Cloud also had more room to swing, and he connected Fang into the sword on his other hand. She slashed into him and he blocked her while pulling out his Command sword, the largest of them. Two big swords were better than one. But she moved fast and with potent strength. He stood against her thrusts, and delivered his own powerful strikes. All he wanted was the ring.

“That woman was beaten down till she could not rise again.” Argento’s words were a bitter stab and more debilitating than a sword wound.

Dread of the truth overwhelmed him, and he snapped, “If she’s dead, I will never stop coming after you.” He swept into her with his weapons, causing her to jump over the gap and back along the carriage.

“I don’t care about her or this.” With her sword focused on him, she tossed the ring towards him and ran at him with a direct thrust. Her sword glowed as she pressed into him with supernatural strength.

The ring flew past him to the carriage behind and landed on the roof. He skidded to a stop and standing firm to meet her attack, he glanced over his shoulder, pin-pointing its location. He also noticed a hole torn in the metal of the roof. _They must have gotten through._ Too late, he realized he was lured up onto the roof by her, allowing soldiers to come through the carriages. _Damn._ Nothing he could do yet, and blocking her, he backed off towards the ring, and jumped back over the gap. It was risky, but he was going for it.

Not letting him go, she dashed at him with sudden acceleration. Instantly, she was before him, striking with deadly force and not giving him any opening. “You want it that much. It did nothing for its last owner.”

Cloud curled his lip up in wrath. “Someone like you would never know what it means.” With the continuous stream of hits and parries, he could not reach the ring without getting hit.

Her giant sword and the air around her arm crackled with energy. He would take the hit in exchange for the ring. Dropping a sword, he crouched.

With lightening reflexes, she kicked the ring out from his grasp and slashed his outstretched arm. With chilling gall, she said, “Someone like me will kill someone like you.”

His arm was bleeding from the deep gash, but that was the least of his cares as he tried reaching for the ring. It spun for a second before teetering off the side of the speeding train. Clenching his fist, Cloud let out an enraged cry. His voice rumbled with hate, he growled, “Wrong move.”

Her emotionless face revealed nothing as her sword belted down more electrified hits.

He snatched up his fallen sword and blocked her attacks. Fire balls shot past and hit lower down the train, and gunfire came from behind and across. Oblivious to everything occurring around him, Cloud fought with Mako formed instincts. “You don’t know who I am.” He drove through her charged blade, and her high level bolts hurt like hell, but rage was his weapon. He hammered her backwards, and nearly over the side. She dug her heels in and propelled her blade into him, in a whirling tempest of incisive strikes that would kill any normal man. It ripped into him, but he didn’t care, he wouldn’t be stopped. He growled with clenched jaw, “That means nothing to me.”

She gritted her teeth and held her parries, as they fought on relentlessly. Finally revealing emotion, she growled, “That bitch is gone, and you will follow her.”

His wrath, and the pressure on his spirit energy escalated. With nothing held back, nor did he want to, he stormed into her with blazing slashes. She finally stumbled back with wounds crossing her body. It wasn’t enough. Anger and the drain on his emotions still consumed him, and without thought, he spun his sword with lightning speed. She flew back and off the train, hitting the roof of the other one, and lay, bloody and unmoving.

Cloud finally noticed the train under his feet had slowed. Dropping a sword, he collapsed on one knee, feeling the extent of his injuries. He watched the other train speed off. “Shit.” He rested his head in his hand and took a deep breath, taking some moments to recover. His arm had mostly healed, but his limbs were dead weights. But it wasn’t the fight making him so burdened. Despite his enemy being disposed of, he felt defeated by her declarations. He sat on his hunches and his chest heaved with anxious grief for the loss of his connection with Tifa, and with his childhood. He tried to reconcile reasonable thought, but he was empty, his mind barren with sorrow and with nothing to cling to. Only doubts…. Was Tifa really gone? Did he have to find Deepground to find that out? And what if it’s true? What would he do?

All of a sudden, he was crushed by the raw memory of her touch, and her heartbreaking words in the life-stream. She was saying goodbye….

Taking hold of his weapon again, and with the support of his other sword, he stood. _But, I’m not… I can’t… let go yet. Ring or not…_

 

**~~ 7 ~~**

 

Denzel stood at the door with his hand over the panel, contemplating whether to lock it or not.

Cissnei stood by the other entryway. “I don’t like hiding between locked doors.”

“Yeah, I kinda agree…” he puckered his mouth up with resolve. “I’m going through.”

She scratched her chin in thought. “Don’t be hasty. You watch that entry, and I’ll guard this one.”

A distant explosion caused the cabin to shake under their feet.

“Maybe I should be locking that door…” Denzel was now really worried about Shelke. He went to her and shook her arm, but she did not come around. “How long does she need anyway?”

Cissnei spun her shuriken in her hand and grinned at him. “Hey, you got me?”

“I’m not worried about you.” Denzel shook his head, trying not to smile.

“Really? You don’t care…?” Cissnei teased with a sparkle in her eyes. “But, didn’t he tell you to stay?”

“Yeah…” Denzel stared through the door’s small square portal. As he watched, the opposite door was blown apart, leaving the edges smoking. “Crap. Someone’s coming…. ” A soldier carrying a bulky gun with two hands marched through, and he stopped to look around. “Damn, I don’t think locks are gonna work.” He gave a last look at Shelke. “And I can’t fight him in here.”

Gunfire came from the other exit to the engine. Ready to dash off toward it, Cissnei looked anxiously at him. “Think you can do it?”

Readying his weapon, and concentrating on the Barrier materia, he opened the door. “Yep. I’ll give it a good shot.” He chuckled under his breath at the pun.

Cissnei shook her head. “Crazy kid.” She opened the door that would lead over to the engine room.

Denzel stepped in to meet the soldier from Deepground.

His dark eyes glared at Denzel and his outstretched weapon. Denzel glared back, and planting his feet firm this time, he shot his gun into the newcomer. The blast cast the soldier back into the wall of the cabin and ripped through his black uniform as well as wounding his chest. For a few moments the enemy was stunned, but he shook his head and lifting his great firearm with both hands he got to his feet. “Human worm.” With a bellow he fired at Denzel.

“I’ve been called worse things.” Denzel dodged, and luckily. The weapon shot into the wall, sending glass and steel through the air, and leaving a burning black hole behind. It wasn’t a normal gun, but some sort of detonator weapon. He didn’t think he could deflect that kind of ammo. The firearm rumbled with building power as Denzel rushed in.

Evading the slower weapon, Denzel landed close, and brought his blade down on his opponent. Fire swept over the soldier’s body, but he managed to let off another shot, exploding the side of the wall again, before stumbling back in fiery pain.

“Huh?” Denzel made a face at his blade. Then he felt it, a different materia was in it. When did that happen?

Wounded badly, the soldier staggered, and let off another round. “You can’t run forever.” His mini bomb managed to blow more shrapnel through the air and leave another black crater in the wall. The air raced in and the other train was visible speeding beside them.

“Maybe…” Denzel muttered as he attempted keeping close. Slashing down with his sword, he fired into the soldier with a well-timed shot. His opponent lay crumpled and bleeding.

Within seconds, another soldier appeared at the doorway. The man’s arms were a solid mass of muscle, and his head, which looked unnaturally small for his bulky body, nearly touched the ceiling. He looked down at his dead comrade and his face reddened with wrath. “You’re gonna pay for that!”

He was similar to the man Denzel faced when they rescued Deneh. “That’s… big.” He expired an uneasy breath and fired right at him.

At least he didn’t have a big gun, but he did have a huge flail, that he was swinging around. The shot only managed to hit his arm, and made him angrier. He charged at Denzel with a furious yell, “Stupid human.”

Denzel evaded and swung into a melee attack. The guy was so strong, Denzel could hardly push back the swinging flail from connecting with his body. The chaotic blows of the weapon smashed Denzel’s shoulder, and would have broken it and him, if it weren’t for the Barrier. Even so, his body faltered under the impact. He ducked out from the incoming strikes, and inflicted his own damage with his newly enhanced sword. But the man was determined to bring him down.

His opponent grunted, “Time for your purging.”

“Not that again.” Denzel shot his gun again, right into the soldier’s chest. This time, he felt the drag on his energy. Now he understood, he was being drained by the use of the materia. He had to be careful with what he had.

Despite the critical attack, the big man shook his head and righted himself. Irate voices and shouts came from the next carriage.

More coming through? That can’t be good. Wasn’t Cloud down there?

Encouraged by the sound of his approaching comrades, the giant guy smirked and charged at Denzel. He flung him at the wall with his flail. Denzel’s head hit the steel and his mind spun to the edge of darkness. Gripping the hilt of his weapon, he fastened his thoughts onto the other new materia in the compartment. The only thing that might keep him alive. It was more than Healing power coming over him, but he didn’t have time to consider it.

Blood running into his eyes, Denzel lost hold of his weapon. The Deepground soldier grabbed the back of his jacket and lifted Denzel. He pushed his head and torso out one of the blast holes made earlier. Denzel’s mind was still in a mess, but at least he wasn’t unconscious. On the other hand, the sight of the speeding train outside, made him think it might have been better not to see what was coming.

Amid raucous chuckling, his enemy thrust Denzel out over the fragmented metal. The hot torn plate and shards of glass cut into his stomach and he braced himself against the whipping wind. He placed both hands on the side of the train, and fought not to be tipped out, or sliced in two. What a way to go. He didn’t know which one would be worse.

Down below on the center join of the carriage’s panel, something caught his eye. He squinted with curiosity. As he was pushed further out, the metal dug into his flesh and he cried out at the excruciating pain. The Barrier was the only thing preventing him being cut to pieces.

He reached down and across to get a better view of the thing shifting against a bolt. He avoided looking down at the tracks, and tried not to think what would happen to Cloud when he found out about his demise. It pained him more to think how Cloud would react to his death, than his own fear about the inevitable moment. The Deepground soldier clutched Denzel’s leg inside the cabin, causing Denzel’s body to be flush against the panel outside. Buttressing himself against the train with his hands, he decided he’d rather be thrown out than sliced. He gritted his teeth and hoped it would be quick.

Suddenly, the vice grip on his leg disappeared and he started falling. Within seconds, something grabbed his ankles. His racing heart was in his throat, and his whole body was almost out of the train. “Really?!” he cried out of incredulous disbelief at his perilous predicament, “Unbelieveable…”

A series of cracks came from behind him and something hefty hit the wall, tittering the cabin to the left side, and he dangled out dangerously far. Gunfire and a stream of angry voices were inside.

“…going for it.” Hanging outside with his ankles held firm, he stretched and walked his hands across the panel. The fragmented steel now dug into his shins and he growled with the pain. A sphere of fire further down made the carriage jump and the thing he was trying to reach bounced. “Shit…” he mumbled through a dry tight throat.

The train clattered and jumped again. Stretching to his limit without falling head first and killing himself, he grabbed the object as it jolted up. The bump caused him to fall on the sharp metal and he yowled at the increasing agony. He swore as he realized he couldn’t get back up on his own. He was left swinging and thumping on the side of the train with something odd holding his ankles.

“I’ve got you, laddie.” Cait was holding onto the upper edge of the hole, and with his red cape flying in the wind, he swung out with one foot on Denzel’s hip and one of the sharp ledge. “Hold on.”

Was that really an option? He wasn’t actually the one holding on either. No, he was stuck. But if Cait was there, who had a hold of Denzel? Must be that mogg. So that’s why it was soft and comfortable, like a cushion. Bullets hit the wall inside in a repetitive burst. Were they still fighting?

“AAah!” Cait yelled, and disappeared inside, “How dare you, you abomination. I will tolerate that no longer.”

An enraged roar of defiance followed and a booming crash.

“Oh, that’s very helpful.” Cait reappeared on the ledge, and over the noise of the train yelled at Denzel, “It’s probably safer you’re out there than in here.”

“You think that,” Denzel muttered to himself.

Finally all gunfire and commotion had ceased. He noticed the other train was speeding away while they slowed down. The mogg yanked him up and through the hole without any thought or consideration to do it gently. Denzel’s flesh burned from the cuts and abrasions. Landing on the floor, he doubled over in agony, moaning, as the Barrier wore off.

Shelke crouched by him and the Mogg bounced off his feet. Blood from his head wound had pooled into his hair. She touched his bleeding head. “You’re already healing, but I will quicken it.”

Cait stood, grasping his head in relief. “You’re still alive. Thank every God there is.” He yanked a handkerchief out from somewhere and passed it to Shelke.

Denzel winced and squinted at his surroundings. The big soldier was flat out with what looked like a hole in his chest. Amongst the one he killed earlier, other soldiers, not as large, were also dead. The cabin was a wreck, and looked like a freezer, covered in ice. “That’s why… it’s cold…” He shivered and his teeth chattered in the icy air. On top of his pain, he was now freezing.

“Mmm, perhaps I did overestimate the added effect.” Cait stroked his chin in contemplation of his handiwork. “Not too worry, there are other cabins.”

Shelke swept her hand over Denzel’s body, and healing energy coursed through him. She shook her head with disbelief. “You’re very lucky.”

"I reckon…” He slowly sat up and leaned against the cold wall. Very glad to be inside instead of the track two hundred meters behind.

 

**~~ 7 ~~**

 

Cloud sheathed his blades and climbed down from the roof. Despite his dejection and weariness, he wanted to find out what happened to the others, especially Denzel. There was too much activity occurring on the train while he was preoccupied up top.

Nanaki and Deneh caught up with him. Nanaki said, “They fired at the outside of the back carriage.”

“That might explain why we’re moving so slow.” Cloud sighed. “At least you’re not hurt.”

“There were many explosions,” Deneh added, “It was a tight fight, but we managed to overpower our enemy.”

“Although, a few escaped,” Nanaki growled.

Cloud’s mouth formed a grim line. “And now they’re speeding off to warn Deepground.”

They arrived at the next cabin and entered into the chilly air. Shocked, he glanced at all the destruction and the others sitting and slouching against the walls. “What happened here?” Anguish hit him on sight of Denzel and the remnants of blood down his face that Shelke was attempting to wipe away with a red cloth.

Denzel rubbed his arms. “I’m not really sure…”

“Why is everyone sitting in this cold place?” Nanaki cringed at the dead bodies. “With these?”

“It’s not by choice, I can assure you.” Cait tried to stop himself from shivering. “We have been busy combating a most heinous creature, actually several.”

“I really don’t care where I sit.” Cloud collapsed against the wall near the others. He frowned at Denzel and his torn and bloody clothing. “Are you hurt?”

“Nah… not now. Shelke healed me.” He managed a half-grin and gazed down at his pants, ripped around his thighs and shins. “I look a mess though.” He scratched at dried blood on his face.

“Not now, he says!” Cait sang, “Thanks to Shelke, we survived. I saw my life flash before my eyes, and my death.” He put his hand on Denzel’s shoulder. “And yours too.”

Shelke said to the cat, “You were doing a good job on your own.” She looked around at the cabin.

Cait gave her a big cheesy grin, and his eyes became slits. “Except someone had to save the lad.” He said to Denzel, “But, what by mighty Odin, were you doing out there? I thought you were done for.”

Cloud looked up from the floor. It concerned him he wasn’t there to save him, but he was grateful the others were looking out for him. “Outside?”

Denzel, his knuckles white, opened his fingers, revealing the platinum ring sitting in his hand. “Yes! Thought I recognized it.” His eyes glowed with triumphant and he grinned broadly. “Cloud.” He tossed it to him.

Cloud caught it. Astonished, he held it in his palm and stared with somber wonder. “You found it?” The feel of the ring in his hand, ignited his hope, and his eyes came alive with purpose.

Denzel thumbed towards the hole in the carriage. “Out there on the side of the train. Weird.”

“Incredibly fortunate,” Shelke said.

Stunned, Cloud stared at Denzel. “You were out there?”

Nanaki padded up to Cloud and examined the ring. “Is that?”

“Hanging on for his life.” Shelke stood tall and peeked over the hole.

Denzel grumbled, “Not really, someone was holding me…”

“Aha,” Cait stood with his arms on his hips as if he was the hero. “More than luck. It’s a sign and fate! Besides you nearly died getting it, and I did too.”

Denzel’s eyes were eager for confirmation. “It’s a clue? Tifa was here…”

“But how would it get out there?” Shelke furrowed her brow at him in confusion. “It would never have stayed there that long.”

“No.” Cloud shook his head, and his eyes were consumed with the ring. “… It’s… I told her I would get it back.”

“Huh?” Denzel tilted his head, puzzled by his enigmatic remark.

Cloud smiled at his bewilderment. “Tell you another time.” He put the ring away in his pocket amongst his other special things.

Shelke walked to the dead soldiers. She crouched to examine their attire, and picked up the huge firearm. It was half her size.  

Denzel said, “Dibs on the big gun.”

Cloud shook his head at him. “It’s a detonator weapon. It has its uses, but it’s slow.”

She held it in her hands, turning it over in fascination. “This weapon… it appears to be powered by some sort of ethereal substance.”

“Whatever it is, it did a lot of damage, that’s for sure,” Denzel’s eyes skimmed over all the blast marks with black spreading out from the edges.

Cait looked it over with a thoughtful frown. “It’s not, lifestream, is it?”

Shelke ran her hand down the containment. “It’s like lifestream, but poisonous. I don’t think you would want to use it, Denzel.”

Cloud’s face darkened with realization. “Jenova.”

“You mean, in the weapon?” Denzel’s eyes widened with shock as he looked at the walls again. “Yeah, I don’t want it.”

“They’re even putting it in weapons now.” With a weary sigh, Cloud stood with a heavy heart. He reached down for Denzel’s hand. “You know I’m…”

Denzel took it and slowly got to his feet. His legs shook and nearly failed him.

Cloud put his arm around his back, holding him steady, and he walked him to the exploded door and through to the next cabin. “… even if something happens to us. I’m glad you’re here. Don’t even think otherwise.”

Denzel flushed and mumbled, “I’m glad too… even if….” He fumbled his words, “… I’m glad for everything…”

“But – “ Cloud’s tone became firm, “I don’t want to lose you. You are more important than a ring. No more risky moves.” It was that parent voice again, when did Cloud get so accustomed to that? Or was he really talking to himself? Damn, he had to remember it wasn’t safe for Denzel to fight alone.

“Well… I….” Denzel lowered his eyes and muttered, “I’ll try.”

Cloud rubbed Denzel’s back, happy he would agree. But he wondered if he would actually listen. “Anyway, I owe you one.” He was still amazed Tifa’s ring was now safe in his pocket.

Denzel gave a dry chuckle. “No way. It makes up for all the millions I owe you.”

An image of Denzel when they first met came to mind. A sick scared vulnerable kid who had nothing and no-one. All Cloud did was offer him a place to stay. How little did Cloud know back then what an impact the child would have on his life. He had become so important to him that he couldn’t bare if something happened to him, and right now, Denzel was the only one who could help him if Tifa really was gone. Suddenly it seemed reversed, Cloud was relying on Denzel, as if he was a calming balm for his troubled spirit, and would give him the impetus he needed. “I meant what I said. I’m glad.”

“But,” Denzel looked sheepish. “Don’t do anything rash?”

Cloud lowered him to the seat and smiled. “Couldn’t have said it better myself.”

They others followed behind, and Nanaki, Deneh, and Cait all made themselves comfortable in the cabin. The Mogg came up the rear after squeezing through the door.

Shelke stood over Denzel and her eyes shone with reprimand. “We could be facing some ruthless opponents. You must be ready and take every precaution.”

Denzel blew out an exasperated sigh.

Cait yawned, his little arms stretched high. “I wonder if it’s nap time again.”

“There’s no time to sleep.” Shelke flexed her arms, and paced the cabin with a bounce in her step. “Our enemy is waiting.”

Cloud said, “Yes, and we need to keep watching each other’s backs.” Him included. The skirmishes were bringing back some lapsed memories of teamwork and how important it was. Once again he was fighting alongside others, and he had to consider everyone’s strengths, along with weaknesses.

“Well said.” Veld stepped through the doorway from the engine room and put away his gun at the sight of them. His gaze covered everyone in the cabin. “Look’s as if everyone is here and in one piece.”

“Yeah, we’re good.” Cloud turned to face him. “And you?”

“Cissnei and I held them off from the engine,” Veld replied, “It seemed their aim was to destroy it. They were not successful.”

Shelke came to stand beside Cloud and she stared up at Veld, who towered over her. “In that case why did they board the train at all? They could have disabled it from a distance.”

“And they have, partially,” Veld replied, “I might assume they were unsure who was aboard. They found out when I fired on them.”

“You took a few out?” Denzel asked with a look of awe.

“There’s a trail of bodies down the track.” Veld paused. “I don’t keep count.” He looked down at Denzel, his face grim. “Glad to see you inside the train, and not on the outside of it.”

Denzel flushed and scratched his hand through his hair. “Yeah… you saw that…”

Cloud pursed his lips as he struggled with his guilt at not being there for Denzel in the dangerous situation. “It wasn’t only that they wanted to stop the train. They wanted to find out who was here and kill them,” he finished with some irritation.

Cait stood up suddenly from his seat. “That is correct. They just kept coming and coming.”

Veld put his hand on his waist and touched his weapon. He gave Cloud a shrewd gaze. “There would have been a lot more if I wasn’t here.”

“There’s a whole bunch in the next carriage.” Denzel looked towards the door. “Dead.”

Nanaki spoke up from where he sat by the bench. “Deneh and I faced many of these soldiers.”

“So did I.” Cloud scanned everyone’s tired faces, realizing how hard they all fought against so many. “I’m willing to bet they sent nearly everyone on that train over here. Even a Rosso Clone.”

“As well as an enhanced human with great strength,” Shelke added.

“And one of Deepground’s elite.” Veld’s eyes glowed with admiration. “You delivered a crucial blow to the enemy by killing her. The one called Argento.”

Cloud’s shoulders dropped with weariness, the battle was far from over. “Let’s hope so.” He didn’t want to see her again, unless it was to gloat over the return of Tifa’s ring.

Shelke, her blue eyes shining with recognition, blinked up at Cloud. “Argento, was here?”

“That’s the one,” Cloud said, “She knew who I was, and wanted to fight me.”

“They’re looking for us?” Denzel sat up with excitement.

Cloud sighed. “Probably.” It was not a good thing.

“Argento is not front line combat,” Shelke looked thoughtful, “She was Weapons Master, and she commanded Espionage and cleanup.”

Denzel gave her a puzzled stare. “Cleanup?”

Shelke replied, “Those who were too weak, and anyone who wouldn’t comply.”

Denzel gaped with his mouth open. “ahh… execution?”

Shelke lowered her gaze to the floor. “She may have come for me.”

Cloud said, “You and me both. Whatever she was, she was a powerful foe to fight.”

“They sent her to deal with us,” Veld said to Cloud, “and from what I saw, most likely you.”

Cloud remembered the conversation he had with Argento about Tifa. Could Veld have heard it from that distance? “Maybe….” Would she really come all that way to tell him about Tifa, and show him the ring? Did she hope to lower his moral in some way? Maybe, but it did bring about her own death. “But I do know we’re on the right track.”

Denzel chuckled under his breath.

Cloud gave him a half-grin, but humour was fleeting, and fatigue from his fight on the roof was hitting him.

Veld smiled. “Except riding on this train will soon be too dangerous. Now they know we are coming.”

“That’s what I’m worried about.” Cloud sighed.

Cait groaned. “We’ll have to walk again and then fight an army.”

“We can take it as far as we can go.” Veld shrugged. “We are so few, and they have military numbers, plus heavy weapons, maybe even enhanced.”

“One of the weapons appear to be enhanced with a substance I’ve not seen before,” Shelke replied.

“And it’s not something we want to use,” Cloud said in warning.

Shelke nodded. “Now I understand. Argento is a weapons designer and crafter. She has the expertise to create unique weapons.”

Veld scratched his chin and eyed him with concern. “If that is the case they have been disabled. Although I assume they have the designs already in place.”

Cloud shrugged. It was the least of his worries. “We will be stretched with whatever we face. We have to be smart and careful with how we move.”

“My word!” Cait fell back on the seat. “We’ll be moving very slowly on this train. How’s it all going to end…?”

Denzel threw himself back onto the backrest. “At least we’re still moving.”

“But we are now delayed.” Veld gave an irritated sigh.

Cloud gave the cat a piercing stare. “I’ll contact Reeve and find out what news he has, and tell him where we are.”

“Hopefully they’re okay,” Denzel said, somberly.

Cloud gave a sharp nod. “We’ll find out.” Now that he had the ring back, hope and determination to keep going was returning to his thoughts. “But I want to follow after that train,” he was getting closer to a destination and finding Tifa, “and see where it takes us.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Author note:_** So much detail in this chapter its abit overwhelming for me and probably the reader too. Denzel's scene is a writer's logistical nightmare. And I couldn't test run it myself (only with a floppy doll)! Hope people's imaginations are on. 
> 
> thankyou. hope it's enjoyable.


	43. The Enemy Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're still enjoying my writing style?  
> Sorry it's not the main characters, but I needed to expand on the epic adventure. Good chance I will add to the first and last scenes but ran out of time. As we need the end chapters will take longer to post as I try to tie everything together!  
> I don't know much about military combat, hope it's not too weird sounding.

* * *

**~ 43 ~**

**THE ENEMY's PLAN**

 

After speaking with Yuffie, Reeve called Massam, who was in charge of the Edge base while Reeve was away, to find out what happened. The damage was extensive to a couple of levels, and they were trying to make the building secure. They also had to evacuate the medical lab. Reeve left instructions, including Yuffie calling him straight away when she was up, and they were to lock all the exits out of the building. No-one was to leave. He hung up with a despondent sigh. The attack at Edge might be a coincidence, or timed perfectly.

One of the operatives, head-set on, cried out with alarm, “Armed troops sighted. Highgate Square. We are engaging.”

Reeve took a breath. Cloud was right after all. He almost felt relieved. “South. The older district.”

She continued, “Division B3 say they have opened fire.”

Across the room, a man said, “Communication tower on Barkell Street, east, has been hit,” he paused, “I’m informing the nearest division.”

“Buildings along upper east are on fire. Division C4 is engaging the enemy at the south east tower.”

The phones started ringing.

“It’s time to sound an alarm across the city.” Reeve stood and examined the map of the city. “It would seem they are coming from this direction.” He pointed to an area east of the town.

Jennel trailed her finger along the mountains. “There might be old mines here?”

“That must be where they are coming from.” Pin-pointing their direction gave Reeve some hope at least. “We’ll focus on this section of the city.” His phone rang, and he turned away to answer it.

“Sir, we have a problem.”

“Yes, Hansen, we have so many problems. What is it?”

Her voice was unusually tense. “There was an explosion in the lower floors, and one of the delegates is gone, and his two assistants.”

“What?! A bomb? What a time for it. Did you call down to Security?” Were they being assaulted within? It was becoming a sinister turn of events.

“I tried. Couldn’t get through.”

“That’s not good. I’ll call them.” Reeve calmed his sudden racing heart at the situation. “Have you checked the floor for the delegate?”

“We checked. Not here.”

“They left? Where would they go?” His irritation mounted over the men’s threatening actions.

“They have limited access to other floors.”

Reeve sighed. It was the last thing he wanted to deal with. Wayward Delegates wandering around. “Hold on.” He picked up another phone and called Security on a private line. “Reeve here. What’s happening?”

“Director, we are having trouble getting connections. There’s been an explosion ground level in the elevator. We’ve sent security down there.”

“Good. I need you to check the monitor on the elevators on the Class A Accommodation level. Who got in and where did they go. Now.”

“Right.” The man on the line took some moments. “That explains things.”

“What is it?” Reeve’s impatience was at breaking point.

“They shot the camera out. No picture. They must have blown the lift up.”

Reeve’s mood suddenly turned dark with foreboding. “Where did they go?” Surely the floor number would be listed digitally.

“We’ll find out. But the explosion came from the ground floor. That doesn’t mean they got off there, but there’s a good chance.”

“Damnit!” Reeve punched the desk. “Check every surveillance footage on every elevator exit. Find them.” He picked up the phone to Hansen. “Consider those three armed and hostile. Which levels can they access?”

“Accommodation levels. Ground, Medical, second level. Most levels on this wing.” Hansen took a breath and attempted to reassure him. “They don’t have access to the bridge that joins the wings, or to any sub levels.”

He hoped. Previously he thought it wise to separate the Operations wing from the Civilian building, after their first conflict with Deepground, but had he inadvertently endangered all the civilian staff? “But they are in the Civilian wing, loose, somewhere, and doing only Gaia knows what. Maybe finding a way across here.”

“You think they’ll take hostages?”

“If they are from Deepground, I wouldn’t put it past them.” It seemed the enemy’s plan really was well devised. “But they didn’t attack the other delegates or the guards there, which makes me think they had some prior plan and did not wish anyone to be aware of their absence. They should and would have been scanned for weapons.”

“But they got something through?” Hansen paused, “Maybe they have other people who have infiltrated the building?”

“Gaia don’t tell me that.” He moaned with vexation. “Who is the delegate?”

With a sudden spiteful tone, she replied, “Sudranma from Banora and his henchmen.”

“Banora, I see,” he muttered.

“You know, he looked suspicious to me. Something in his eyes wasn’t right. And that huge bodyguard, it’s unnatural.”

“Well, it’s too late for that,” he snapped, he hadn’t considered the men at all, he could barely recall the councilor. Now he wished he was more thorough in his meetings. A great boom came through the phone. “What was that?”

Hansen replied, her voice tight with apprehension, “Another explosion. It’s bigger, shook this floor and cut the power. The lights are out.”

“Are they blasting their way into something?” He growled “We have to find them before they destroy the building and do grievous harm.”

 

 

**~~ 7 ~~**

 

 

Darkened life-stream twisted and snaked upwards from a hole in the polished rock. The opaque tendrils drifted up to the high rock ceiling and through an opening into the daylight. The cavern was large and other black streams spurted up from the earth, but none as potent as the one from the center chasm.

Weiss stepped up to the fount and raised his hands in worship. The streams were an outpouring of the Goddess’ immense power, growing stronger over the planet. She had become his reason and purpose for existing.

He hadn’t always worshipped her. Previously he resisted her voice and denied her, even hated her. It was his beloved brother, Nero, who gave him the ability to resist Jenova for so long. His brother embodied the tremendous power of Chaos. A power Weiss sought for himself, to enable him to overcome the voice of the Goddess, and to master it.

But since Genesis revealed to him the omnipotent force of Jenova, and how to use it, he understood the true path. He now had the means of controlling the Planet. There was only one way forward, purging souls and everything that lived on the earth, to herald in the dominion of Jenova across the Planet. Then he could take whatever he desired, even the protomateria.

It hadn’t taken long to build his new empire. Jenova brought human resources and provisions, including the intelligence to equip the new kingdom, for all their needs from around the planet. He was the Emperor, the Immaculate, all of them did what he commanded, even those who once imprisoned him. The ones called the Restrictors. Now they served him as his slaves. It was the will of the Goddess, Jenova.

Throwing back the hood of his white robe, he walked into the life-stream. The toxic current washed over his hands and ran down his arms in a cascade of energy. Her intense force consumed him with its need for a vessel. But as always, the other voice spoke over his own thoughts.

 _Brother, you are too complacent_.

Weiss creased his brow at the intrusion into his mind. “Everything is going according to plan.”

_He seeks to rule and overthrow you._

His lip curled in an angry scowl. “He would be nothing without me.”

_Do not trust him brother._

The sublime voice was noxious to his senses. The blackness twirled around him, and unlike the life-stream, it caused him to burn with turbulent hatred.

_He makes plans against us._

“I will not be cast down,” his teeth clenched, he seethed with jealous wrath, “Not now.”

_You can rule without him. I will aid you._

He ignored the voice and said into the life-stream, “Goddess, Mother, am I not your beloved servant?”

Another voice spoke through the stream. “Who is it who possesses the black materia? Who will summon my form? Who will birth my dominion? Such a one will rule.”

 _The black materia has the power._ His brother’s voice taunted him with the underlying truth. _We know where it is._

In revelation, Weiss clutched his chest in sudden anxious pain. “Genesis?”

“My birth approaches with the activation of the black materia,” the voice said, “All will be mine.”

Weiss rumbled with rage. But, he had the White materia —

“No,” the voice sparked with malice, “it is gone from my possession. They have taken it.”

Weiss let loose a furious shout.

_You see, you have not been alert._

A figure in a black coat with high collar and face masked by a black and blue helm, stood silently waiting in the shadows.

Weiss turned to see the figure, “I hope you bring me good news on our progress?”

The former Restrictor walked forward and knelt before him. “Sire, we have launched our attack on the people’s largest base.”

“Are they destroyed?”

“The battle continues.”

It was taking too long. His tone boiled with fury, “There is something you are not telling me. What of the other ambush from the Cetra city?”

“Communication from the city is dead. Currently their activity is unknown.”

Weiss growled with disdain. Attacking the people of the planet was an aggravating waste of resources, and time wasting. He wanted to move forward into the Goddess’ reign over the earth. His forces would eventually overwhelm, especially under the cover of stealth and darkness. He looked out at the speck of blue sky. It was already day, and were they still fighting? “How did this happen?” Everything should be his. Now. But he sensed it in his spirit, the planet continued to struggle and fight against the Goddess. He tightened his fist, and energy surged through his limbs, and flared in his hands.

The servant said, “We will overthrow them.”

Weiss let the bolts off through his hands. The energy exploded on the rock behind his servant, and spread across the cavern. He would not let his enemy win. Not again. If they had the white materia they would try to use it against the Goddess.

_You must not let them use the white materia._

“Make ready to leave,” he said to his servant. “There is something I need to retrieve. No, make that two things.”

“And the Cetras?”

“Their time has come to an end. I’ll deal with the last of them.”

 

**~~ 7 ~~**

 

After a helicopter ride and a boat trip, Vincent, Reno and Rude, finally arrived on the outskirts of Banora. Banora was on the same continent as Mideel which Vincent had visited before and after the catastrophe that occurred there. Mideel was rebuilt and continued to expand, but on a new site a couple of miles from the old location. It was far to the east beyond the mountain range. But Banora, he had never been to, nor did he ever consider it a place worthy of visiting. As far as he knew, it was simply another fledgling town, trying to establish itself in the new era.

According to Reno, Banora was also not on its original site. Reno failed to elaborate why that was. Vincent suspected it had something to do with Shinra’s “Classified” information. Vincent wasn’t concerned with the town, all he wanted was to investigate the company, Alpha-Life. A name that had been in the back of his mind for some time, but he had not pursued further. That was no longer the case. He was here to find out exactly what they were doing. He hoped he wasn’t too late.

Reno and Rude chatted together ahead of him as they walked through fields along the hilly range. Travelling with Turks was not ideal, but at least they got him to the island. Perhaps they would prove more useful than he gave them credit for. But that was yet to be seen.

The day was getting on and still no sight of the town. Although it was a wise move landing at a distance.

Reno asked with irritation, “How far is it?”

Rude unfolded the map and flicked it straight. “Should be around here, near those hills…”

Vincent came alongside him and took the map. A small circle with new Banora written by it, was around a space, but nothing definite. Another black mark represented old Banora. “Who wrote these?”

“Tseng,” Rude replied.

Reno added, “He should know.”

Vincent grunted. “Is there no official map?”

“Nope.” Reno raised his brow. “See why we’re suspicious.”

“Rufus is interested because the town’s not on the map?” He admitted it was odd, but many towns were being erected across the planet.

“Not just that.” Reno kept walking. “It’s the energy they’re selling, and nobody comes out of Banora.”

Rude stopped to emphasize his point. “Nobody.”

Vincent frowned at their backs, his thoughts processing this significant information with what he had learned about missing people. But was that even possible? “How do they transport their energy supplies?”

“By ship, rail, however,” Reno shrugged, “Their workers aren’t normal Joe Bloes, they’re armed and they don’t talk. For anything, or anyone.”

“Very cagey,” Rude affirmed.

“Right. They aren’t helpful at all.”

Vincent had the impression the two had tried and were unsuccessful. Yes, it was probably a good thing they were talking into town.

Reno continued, “They hype the place up – ‘Banora’s the new paradise blah, blah… ‘ and every sucker ships themselves and their families out here, and once they’re here… that’s it. Goodbye life.”

They walked further and eventually distant buildings came into view. Under the line of trees, Reno said, “Let’s stop here. I’m going to call my contact and get some intel.” He pressed a number on his phone. After some moments waiting, he said, “Hey, pal—“ — “—it’s me. You know, Reno,” he sounded annoyed, “I know, I know, man, I’m working on that. You’re got to play it cool. Don’t do anything to get yourself offed. So, how’s it going?” A look of shock came over his face. “Really?!” Some moments passed, “Sound’s like a freekin’ mess.” — “You what?! They make you! What a bummer, man.” — “Where is it?” The conversation continued with the one on the other end doing a lot more talking. Finally Reno hung up, his face somber.

“Your man want’s out?” Rude gave him a knowing nod.

“Yeah,” Reno said, “Don’t blame him. This place must suck.”

“Where is Alpha-Life?” Vincent’s patience was waning over the delay.

Reno put his hand up to him. “Getting to that. Alpha-Life is outside the town. Map.” He took the map from Rude and examined it. “Probably through here. Behind these hills.”

Vincent nodded and started off.

Reno said, “Hold on, don’t you want the run-down of this joint? You can’t just shoot your way through.”

Vincent paused and stared him down. “What do you propose?”

“It’s a huge compound, that’s guarded. Most of the workers live there.” Reno creased his brow in consideration. “He thinks. Those who go to work there aren’t seen again.”

“Mmm,” Vincent frowned with disgust. “And no-one leaves the town.” Banora was sounding more deadly by the minute.

“Yeah…” Reno looked around him, spying out the surroundings. “We had another operative here, and they were on their way back.”

“We never heard from them again,” Rude said, “They disappeared.”

“But that’s classified,” Reno added with a warning glance at Rude.

Vincent put his hand on his pistol and his eyes simmered with sudden anger. “It’s time to find this Alpha-Life.”

“I’m with you on that,” Reno said.

Rude, his sunglasses still on, looked up at the fading sun. “It will be dark soon.”

“Good.” Vincent started walking towards the hills with an aim of getting higher up.

“Hey!” Reno called and ran to catch him up.

“I need to see the surroundings,” Vincent said without looking back. He eventually found a trail up the mountain. As he climbed higher, the potency of the life-stream grew more distinct. Soon, he was able to see the expanse of the town. It was larger than he expected and with his excellent vision, he noted the dwellings were poorly built and some sections were in bad repair. A great square building, with three levels stood out amongst all the other structures.

Reno pointed at it. “Must be the temple.”

Vincent gave him a puzzled glance.

“Worship of Gaia is big here,” Reno said, “They are required to worship the ‘Goddess’. It’s the law.”

“Have to?” Vincent said, “If they don’t?”

“There’s trouble,” Reno shrugged, “But my man doesn’t want to find out.”

Vincent shook his head, getting a clearer vision of what may be going on. “Let me guess. They disappear.”

“You’re catching on quick.” Reno nodded with a smug grin.

“I’m surprised anyone is left in this town,” Rude said.

That might be a matter of time, Vincent speculated to himself. He walked from the edge to see the other side of the hills, and along to get a better view. The compound spread out below the mountain. Bound with walls and high fencing, the perimeter was a massive stretch in the valley. Within it were numerous warehouses and buildings, along with service trucks and armed vehicles. There appeared to be one gateway with heavy guns alongside and on the walls at intervals. Armed men were at places on the wall and many more walked in patrols within the facility.

“Holy Ifrit!” Reno cried, “It’s a friggin’ army base.”

“I don’t think we brought the right equipment.” Rude felt around inside his jacket.

“Yeah, we need a mega boss-arse-canon.” Reno sighed.

The sight of Alpha-Life’s set-up was shocking, but not a surprise to Vincent. This was bigger and more significant than he planned for. He had to get inside more than ever.

Reno said, “Maybe we can circle around the back…” He and Rude started discussing ways of getting in.

Vincent ignored their conversation, and turned his attention across the land. He spied a rusted heap of metal in the far distance. Perhaps an old reactor? The old Banora? Darkness swelled up from it, darker than the coming night. Finally he said, “I’ll meet you inside.”

“Hey? Where?” Reno grumbled, “This place is huge.”

Vincent quickly scanned for a possible reactor. “Under that.” He indicated two imposing metal domes, humming with light and power.

“Under?”

“It’s a hunch,” Vincent replied, “Can you get in?”

“Yeah, easy.” Reno winked at Rude.

Rude smiled. “Easy.”

Vincent hoped that was correct, he didn’t want to have to rescue them.

“If we can’t find you, I’ll call.” Reno flashed him his phone.

Vincent frowned at the thought of the Turk calling him. How did he get his number anyway? He stepped off the cliff and away, leaving them to it.

Reno dashed to the edge and looked down. Nothing but blackness. “Shit! Did he just fall off the cliff?"

Rude stood near the edge looking down. “He jumped.”

“Godamnit, that guy!” Reno muttered, “He’s one strange sonofabitch.”

“Maybe he flew,” Rude glanced around the air.

“Wouldn’t surprise me.” Reno took a long breath. “Alright, let’s get down there.”

  

**~~ 7 ~~**

 

Vincent moved fast through the night. His intentions set on the position of the destroyed reactor. He had already wasted too much time, he could not bear delaying any longer.

The closer he got, the stronger the taint of Jenova became. He arrived at a great tear in the ground with rusted, twisted metal rising up from the collapsed earth. The rocky hole lead down into the planet. He paused and observed polluted tendrils of life-stream snake upwards. Jenova had infected this place and it was dead to life.

He leaped down onto the ruins of the metal structure and into the murky darkness below. The palpable manifestation of evil became more potent as he descended. He landed light on the ground deep under the earth. His gun at the ready, he assessed the cavern, dense with the unseen life-stream. If it weren’t for his enhanced vision, he would be in darkness, but spying an opening in the rocks, he started in the direction that would take him to Alpha-Life.

Moans and guttural sounds echoed through the tunnels. Prepared for any type of confrontation, he held his weapon at his shoulder. He entered a wider cavern. Black ooze poured up from the earth. The glutinous mass formed pools that he avoided. Boulders and the rock wall dripped with the heinous pollution. He examined it quickly, but moved on without touching it.

Nausea hit him, like a punch to his gut, and it took him moments to regain control over his body. But his chest ached at the oppressive weight of Jenova pressing down on his humanity. He could not turn back now, no matter the injury. Ignoring the burden, he went forward, following a semblance of a track. The earth continued excreting the poisonous substance as he navigated the tunnels. Rage crept into his thoughts, like a burning pain. He resisted the urge to let the dark despair overtake his reason. He knew its methods, and he had taken steps to learn to control it. And normally he could, but this taint was a mire of dread, seeping into his peace of mind.

Chaos rumbled within him, seeking an outlet to erupt. Alongside it, the protomateria hummed into life, making him aware of its supremacy over the bedlam. Without it, he would be lost to the turmoil, but even so, in this dead forsaken place, the balance was a fine line. All his emotions wanted to explode out of him, in a chaotic rush of agony.

 _No – remain calm. Focus._ Locating the base of his enemy was more crucial. Eventually he brought equilibrium to his soul, although the darkness was there, as if waiting for any opportunity. He had to be alert, not only to his surroundings, but to his own soul.

No creatures assailed him, even though he sensed their presence prowling in the deeper shadows, watching. They were afraid. Possibly of him, but more likely it was the ominous entity awakening within that kept them at a distance. What monsters existed in this infected hole, he could only guess, and he would rather not see. Perhaps the manifestation within him would serve a purpose, for he did not wish to waste time by fighting troublesome beasts.

Soon Vincent came to a space and he spied a single iron door across from him. The earth shook under his feet and rocks fell from the ceiling, and thumped to the ground, sending black ooze flying. He stumbled forward for a moment and caught himself. A loud crack came from over the door, and out from the massive split, a giant torso with a snake-like head appeared. The demon creature had pointed teeth snatching for prey and its clawed hands were searching for him.

Vincent gave a groan of consternation at the unexpected spectacle. That he should meet one of these here, probably shouldn’t be a shock. The creature’s hide was black, and pus and sores were on its neck and arms. Diseased, like everything else in the tunnels.

Once more the earth quaked and Vincent fired at the horror, while diving for cover from the falling rocks. He would have to fight it, it would not be afraid of Chaos, it was too ignorant. But more paramount, it was guarding the way into Alpha-Life. He was sure of it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	44. The Prophecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's been along delay because I've been writing many scenes. :( actually one particular scene I decided not to use (because it would devalue the tension) I have decided to add as a bonus scene when story is complete. (another scene will be a short story to be posted soonish) So Im writing hard to get as many scenes done together so I know what's happening - and I need to write lots before 29th November! I don't know what my head space will be like when FFXV is out. but not too worry I will complete this. So will post next chapter within a couple of days. maybe even tomorrow!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D

**~ 44 ~**

**The Prophecy**

 

 

 

Marlene was woken from sleep by a dull prod on her arm. Yawning, she stretched, wondering for a few blissful seconds where she was.

Dassiel was crouching by her. “It’s time to go.”

It all came back with dismal clarity. But, at least they had the white materia, and not the ones controlled by Jenova, the Harbingers. She looked around for the others. Belia was squatting nearby, watching her with an apprehensive expression, and Ely was no-where around, nor were the rest of the Cetras. “Has everyone gone?”

“Most of them have started off.” Dassiel stood and took her hand, helping her to her feet. “Ely is waiting outside with Branan and Talana.”

Belia stood along with them.

Marlene turned to her. “Ready?”

She nodded, and an eager twinkle was in her eyes. “Ready.”

Outside the others were waiting. The Oracle had left earlier with the other Cetras, leaving Talana in charge of Marlene, Ely, and Belia. Once more they rode the chocobos to the new destination. As yet, Marlene still didn’t know where that was.

She sat behind Dassiel as they sailed over the treetops of the forest in a warm breeze. She gazed with awe at the passing greenery and didn’t feel as ill as the first time she flew. She might have even enjoyed it more if she weren’t so worried about everything. Dassiel was quiet, leaving her to her rambling thoughts. The landscape changed into brown-red cliffs and mountains, and shadowed gullies that stretched as far she could see. The mountainous range was like a primitive city made from the earth itself. She gasped at the splendid sight. “Cosmo Canyon?”

Dassiel glanced over his shoulder with a fond glint in his eyes. “You know it?”

“Only from maps.” She always wanted to visit although she would have preferred it under better circumstances and with her family.

“Valley of the Fallen Star,” he breathed softly. “Now you will get to see it.”

She frowned at his insightful remark. Was he reading her thoughts again?

They, and the others on chocobos, flew some distance into the majestic canyon. In the deep valleys far below them, was a thick darkness that was more than mere shadows. A malevolent atmosphere bubbled and boiled, like a cauldron of disease, making Marlene heavy and depressed. The evil snaked through the crevices below, and appeared to be spreading. “Is that…?”

“It’s coming, even here.”

She held on all the tighter, and looked towards the towering clifftops and rocky plateaus. If it weren’t for the mountains, they would be in it, the midst of Jenova. Partly concealed in the cliffs where countless dwellings and ramps and stairways, carved into the rocks. Clusters of homes and shops, along with stairs and ladders, extended up and down the mountains and ledges, forming a sort of city. They landed on a large plateau below a massive peak with a huge observatory on top.

With the help of Dassiel, Marlene jumped down. Straight away she was drawn to a modest single flame burning at the center of the plaza. It wavered in the breeze, giving the impression it might go out at any moment. “That’s the candle?” Somehow she expected it to be more glorious.

“This is Mount Lucern.” Dassiel gave a heartfelt sigh. “It is not how it was intended to be. Once long ago, this was the communal meeting ground for all the tribes from across the planet.”

She stared with sad fascination at what was left of a time when Cetras dwelt in peace and safety. All of that was now lost.

People came out from doorways and down the stairs to congregate on the plateau. Some were robed in blue, and purple, others in brown and green garb, which Marlene was used to seeing the Cetras wear. She guessed it must be a type of camouflage. Talana and Branan walked over to Althaea waiting near the flame.

Dassiel laid a hand on Marlene’s shoulder. “Wait here.” He left her to join the other Cetras.

A somber air fell over the Cetras as they gathered around Althaea and spoke together in hushed tones. In the presence of the ancient race, Marlene felt she was intruding in an ages old plight. There was nothing she could really do to help them anyway.

Belia and Ely came up beside her. Ely said, “Guess they won’t be needing us anymore.”

Marlene perceived he was feeling the same way as her. She shook her head. “ _If_ they still need me, they’ll need you.” She muttered, “I’ll need you.”

“Hey, you admit it,” he teased with a broad grin.

Blushing, she folded her arms and looked away. “I can’t do any of this…”

Belia said, “They won’t want me.”

“But, I’ll want you.” Marlene put her arm around her shoulders and drew her close.

Branan left the group of Cetras and approached them. A solemn gaze was on his normally carefree face, and his eyes skimmed over the three but stopped on Marlene with a commanding stare. “Althaea wants you to come. Now.”

Marlene touched her chest with a nervous flutter. “What for?”

Ely stepped forward. “Let’s go.”

Branan stopped him with an upraised hand. “No, only Marlene.”

“Me?” Marlene squeaked, “But why?”

Branan grinned at her shocked stare. “Don’t worry, it’s just to talk. They’ll be right here.”

Ely grumbled, “We’ll wait here for you.”

“I’ll see you when I’m finished.” Marlene tried not to look as worried as she felt.

Ely nodded and Belia stood back, staring at the ground, her long white hair veiling her face.

“We won’t be long.” Branan looked up at the observatory. “We’ll be up there.” He leaned into Ely and pushed something into his hand, and muttered in his ear. He turned and walked away.

Marlene tagged slowly behind. She and Branan joined with Althaea, Talana, and a couple of other Cetras. Dassiel and the rest of the Cetras dispersed over the plateau or remained by the candle.

 

**~ 7 ~**

 

 Ely stood staring up at the observatory on top of the highest mount above him. The place where he guessed they were taking Marlene. He wondered what they were planning that was so important he couldn’t listen to. Now he felt more left out than ever. His hand in his pocket, he fingered the materia Branan forced on him. He tried sensing what it was, but he couldn’t tell for sure. Branan, cryptic as ever, only said it might come in handy. He guessed he would find out next time he was in a fight.

After some moments, he realized Belia was no longer standing next to him. She must have snuck off. He scanned the plateau. Cetras, armed with swords, bows, and staffs, stood or sat around the flame. Some others were on the higher levels. Belia was not among them. Not that she probably would be, considering they treated her like an outcast. He scratched his head, now concerned with her whereabouts.

Abruptly panic hit him. Where was she? He ran to the stairs and stared down into the oppressive darkness. On a ridge further down, a small figure in blue sat by the rock wall. She pulled her legs up and curled in till she looked like a discarded white and blue ball. He raced down to meet her.

She didn’t move or say a word as he sat cross-legged beside her. “Looks terrible down there.” His senses weren’t anything like Belia’s or Marlene’s, but even he could sense the evil. The forest of miasma probably made him more aware of it.

“It feels yuck.” Her voice was muffled.

“Why do you want to be so close to it?” Ely said.

“I don’t. I wanted to be away from…” Keeping her face buried in her knees, she pointed up, past him to the higher peaks. “…up there.”

He scrunched his lips up, regarding those near the candle. “I get that. But, I think they’re worried about you.”

Belia’s sarcastic laugh was muffled by her skirt. “Don’t lie.” She peaked at him with red rimmed eyes. “I can tell.”

Ely frowned at her sorrowful demeanor. “Guess you can.” He watched her bury her face again. “But, you know I worry.” He added, “That’s no lie.”

She sniffed and raised her head to wipe her eyes. “I know.” Suddenly, she jumped up and walked to the edge of the cliff. Hanging her head over, she gazed down and muttered, “… and that’s why…”

Ely leaped to his feet, his body abruptly pumping with fear. “Not so close.”

“I worry about you and Marlene.” With her back to him, she extended her arms wide, and her hair, blowing across her back, was pure white in the dull sunlight. “Ely, do you know what happened to my parents?”

“No…” But now, he was getting an awful notion of what might have taken place. “I don’t think I want—“

“It’s okay. Everything will be fine. You’ll see. You’ll make it.” Her voice was deadpan and beyond her young years. “That’s what they said.”

He inched closer to her, ready to spring and catch hold of her. “Yes, they were right. You’re here with us.”

“But… am I?” she said, “Maybe I have to say the same—” Her voice was like a mournful breeze as she tiptoed closer to the edge, “—to you, before I…”

Her parents’ fate, and maybe their decision, irritated him. They should never have burdened a child in that way. He cried, “No! You don’t have to do that. As long as you’re alive, there’s hope.”

She stopped and brought her arms to hold herself. “But, you don’t understand. I don’t want to wreck everything… everything I’ve done…”

He came closer, wanting to steady her shaking body. “You’re our friend. Because of you, Marlene and me, are alive. Because of you, we have the materia, which is supposed to save all of us, and the planet.” With stern determination, he said, “You’re not going to go like that. If something happens, it won’t erase what you have done.”

She glanced over her shoulder, her eyes welling with tears, she gave him a beseeching look. “You think... you will remember me?”

“I’d never forget you.” He reached out for her arm, intent on pulling her to safety. “But, if you… fell, I’d never get over it.”

Tears streamed down her face and she sobbed, “I don’t want to hurt you…”

Her ominous statement gave him chills that he chose to ignore. “We’ve come such a long way. We’ll deal with stuff when it happens. Surely a little kid can’t hurt me?” He scoffed playfully, bringing to mind his initial reaction when they first met.

Her eyes bugged out with sudden fear. “I can feel it. He’s coming…” Paleness came over her face, and her hand cupped her mouth as if she was going to throw up. “I don’t think I can hold on…”

“You’re not going to leave us.” Ely pleaded, his hand outstretched, and his hair whipped over his eyes. “Hold on.” But — _hold on for what?_ The words were superficial and painfully empty. What hope would she be holding onto?

Her eyes misted over and her mouth moved, but she remained silent.

 

**~ 7 ~**

 

 

Marlene and the small group proceeded up stairways and through dwellings within the rocks, to the higher levels. Eventually they entered a doorway in the rock and climbed a ladder up to the highest mountain. They came out onto a small plaza with a house and gardens, and towering of everything was the observatory.

A robed, elderly man, came out and greeted them, and bowing his head to the Oracle, his long grey beard nearly touched the ground. “Finally. You have arrived. We have been waiting.”

Althaea bowed her face and took his proffered hand. “Elder Hargo. I am glad to see you are well. We could not come any sooner. But we are here, and now we must use the star-scape.”

“Yes, come, quickly.” The old man hobbled back towards the door, and despite his words, he moved slowly.

Talana told the two Cetras with them to keep watch outside, and she went in with Althaea and Branan. Marlene hesitated, wishing she could wait outside too.

Althaea called to Talana, “Bring the child.”

Talana gave Marlene a stern look and she waved her into the observatory. “Come.”

Marlene followed her into a room of old dusty furniture, with shelves of books and odd devices. She didn’t have time to look around as Talana ordered her to climb up another ladder after Althaea. Talana followed her, and lastly came Branan. The Elder appeared to be staying behind.

Another furnished room was upstairs. It was dim, but she could see a peculiar contraption on a circular platform in the center of the room. Without any words of explanation, Marlene was ushered onto the platform with the others. Talana pushed some buttons on the waist high contraption. With a flash of white light they started moving upwards into the open dome of the observatory. Strangely, it seemed greater in height and width than what she viewed from the outside.

The space was devoid of light, and an eerie quiet hung in the air. The silence was unnerving and she gripped her arms and whispered, “…so dark…”

“Not for long.” The presence of Branan alongside her was comforting in the peculiar and unfamiliar environment.

“Step back,” Althaea told them.

Marlene and Branan took a few steps back and Talana stood apart from them on the other side.

A small curved dish rose up on a slender pole from the machine at the center of the dias. Althaea placed the white materia on it, and it was a perfect fit for the orb. The materia shimmered and filled the room with a glittering light that danced over the walls and floor.

“Beautiful.” Marlene swirled in awe.

Branan also gazed about in wonder. “You don’t see this every day…”

Talana crossed her arms and eyed them with derision. “This is nothing.”

Althaea’s hand hovered over the orb and spoke words Marlene could not understand. The walls of the observatory disappeared revealing a virtual realistic scene of the universe. Millions of stars and countless planets formed the boundless universe. Althaea spoke, her voice a melodious chant spanning the solar system. The stars and planets fell back and one planet shot into view. Their Planet.

Althaea spoke towards the materia. “Great Mother, I stand before the seed of your presence, seeking your thoughts. Your children have urgent need of your aid.” She knelt with her face towards the Planet and murmured to herself.

Transfixed by the holographic vision of the distant universe and the planet, Marlene whispered, “What is it?”

“Quiet,” Talana ordered. “The Planet will speak.”

Marlene kept her thoughts to herself and watched with fascination the unfolding scene.

“Watch,” Branan nudged her arm.

The Planet slowly spun, allowing them to see blackness gathering at various areas. The patches of Jenova ran into each other, becoming more potent as they increased in size and depth. Dark tendrils bled into the light of the Planet as yet untouched by evil, and even upwards into the atmosphere. The light of the life-stream held it back but was becoming grey with Jenova’s pollution. The Planet boiled and pulsed with the ethereal conflict. Even Marlene sensed the battle in her spirit.

It occurred to her with stark reality, this was going on right now – all around her, and had been growing in intensity for decades. Had Holy done nothing? But she knew that wasn’t the case. It saved them from the meteorite. Would they always be fighting this insidious evil?

The light of the Planet was diminishing and was less than half the area. Marlene gave a horrified gasp at how far reaching the evil of Jenova was. Were they the only ones remaining in the light? Instinctively she knew Tifa was bound in that darkness. Out from the black, a terrible mass of darkness spurt up, like a geyser. Writhing into a sphere of powerful chaotic energy, it halted in the atmosphere above everything. Out from it spewed streams of the plague of Jenova onto the areas of light.

Marlene whispered, “This is bad!”

“No kidding,” Branan whispered in agreement.

Althaea kept on praying, oblivious to their presence.

In the grey area, between light and dark, the life-stream pushed and pulsed, struggling to rise. Eventually it pushed through and escaped the hold of the life-stream to form a chaotic orb.

This caught Talana’s attention and she stepped forward, peering at the scene with astonishment.

The Jenova sphere sitting above the Planet latched onto the newly formed orb, wrapping its tentacles around it. As well, black tendrils from the Jenova mass over the Planet, tried to grab the ball of life-stream.

When it seemed the white orb would be consumed, an insignificant speck fired up into the air. It entered into the weakened orb sinking into the darkness. The tiny light exploded, setting off multiple blasts of dazzling light. The orb expanded with force and rose above the planet. Nearby stars added brilliance to its power. Like an exploding star, its glorious rays flared outwards in all directions.

Abruptly, the scene disappeared and the chamber dimmed to a glimmering radiance from the materia.

Marlene breathed again, realizing she held her breath at the climactic display, despite not really understanding it at all. However, it gave her hope for some reason, but she was puzzled why it had to suddenly disappear without revealing the end. What did it all mean?

The Oracle stood and faced them. Her face was glowing, yet even she had a concerned look.

Talana gave her a knowing nod, and she seemed disappointed. “That’s that then.”

Althaea shared a somber gaze with her. “And so it begins.”

“It really is something,” Branan said in awe. “But, we still don’t know the outcome?”

“But what has begun?” Marlene’s gaze flicked between them all in bewilderment.

Althaea stood before Marlene, and her face was somber. “It is a costly power and demands a weight of spirit essence. Not to worry, I have paid for much of it.”

Talana lowered her gaze to the floor, and even Banan looked dismayed.

Marlene only felt more confused. “And what does it do?”

“It is a new weapon,” Althaea gazed at the resting the materia with a satisfied smile. “Previously the weapons were not suitable for the Planet’s defense. Gaia has called into being a unique buttress.” She stretched her hand towards Marlene and rested it on her shoulder. “I have seen. It can be only you, the Gentle one. No one else.”

“No…” Marlene shook her head, all her dread over the materia was now coming to pass. “I can’t…”

Althaea took her hand in both of hers, and warmth entered Marlene’s body. “To you, it is Celeste. To us, it will be Celestial.”

Marlene stared into her vibrant green eyes, and despite her trepidation, she floated in a strange contentment. Althaea had a way of pouring calm into her thoughts. “….I don’t know how…”

“You will. That is why it must be you.” She placed her hand on her head. “Just like Aeris knew.”

Talana grunted. “Aeris knew too late.”

“We will not be late this time.” Althaea gave her a warning glance.

Marlene stared at the tall auburn haired woman, dumbfounded. “Because Midgar was destroyed?”

“Because she lost her life,” Talana replied with blunt impact, “Jenova hunted her on all sides.”

Marlene stared, speechless, trying to understand what she was really saying.

“It is true,” Althaea added, “But she made the decision. The price was high. She saved many of us by her faithfulness.”

“Did she really have to die?” Marlene’s voice trembled.

Althaea caressed her hair in reassurance. “Some have more power from within the Life-stream, and they continue on, protecting the Planet and its inhabitants from there.”

“In answer to your question, no,” Talana fired out and crossed her arms in response.

“Sounds like a good way to go.” Branan drew his hand through his hair. “Saving the planet…”

Marlene tried to smile, but the whole conversation was making her sad, and more confused about what went on back then.

Suddenly, Althaea’s hand stiffened on Marlene’s head and her eyes met with Talana. “It’s coming. The key - here.”

Talana unfolded her arms and her face reddened with anger. “It’s time.”

“The prophecy is nearly fulfilled.” The Oracle spoke over them with authority, “’Calamity from the stars borders on dominion,

Hybrids pollute life into death,

Last light endures and births the sibling-kind,

Humans and the Ancient Race will unite against the plague.

The key is hidden where the sun does not shine,

Where Light and Dark combine in power divine,

Peace is wield in the hand of the gentle’,”

She said with determination, “You will know what to do.”

Talana gripped her blade. “It’s finally come.”

Althaea grasped her arm and held it down. “You must control your emotions. Do not be enslaved to the past.” She said to Branan, “Get the white materia. It must be given to Marlene.”

Branan fetched the materia from the dish and muttering to himself, he put it back into Marlene’s pouch on her shoulder. Too distressed to worry about it now, Marlene cried, “What is coming?”

Branan curled up his lip. “All I can sense is the enemy.”

“I know.” Talana growled, “He’s come for the materia?”

“I’m not certain,” The oracle stared into a distant spot, “No matter what happens, it will not be as it seems.”

 

**~ 7 ~**

 


	45. The Darkest Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story. It’s not like the usual fanfiction – it’s very high-drama! And crazy plotlines! I’ve mostly hi-jacked the FVII story. 
> 
> Currently, I’m trying to get a lot of scenes written. And I’ve been challenged writing scenes from Ch45-48. I’ve broken up the chapters into various scenes, for dramatic effect. (so far I haven’t done that in this story) I’m hoping they flow alright, but as yet I’m not convinced the scenes are positioned correctly. You may understand as you read them (once they are all posted) Any feedback on this is great.
> 
> I’ve been rereading as well. Much revision to be done (some holes! :( ) I will work on them.
> 
> Also, please don’t be discouraged after this chapter. (because I’m pretty sure someone will be :( ) PM me if you have too!
> 
> Thanks again

* * *

 

**~ 45 ~**

 

**The Darkest Day**

 

 

Cloud lay on his back on the bench with his head resting on Denzel’s bag. The train clacked along at an agonizing pace while he attempted some sort of sleep. Earlier, he asked Cait to get him in touch with Reeve, but Cait had no success. It was a dead connection. Even Cait was puzzled. At Cloud’s sour look, the cat declared in pompous defense it had nothing to do with him, no, something else was blocking the signal. Now Cloud was left to worry about Reeve and all the people at WRO and Rocket-Town.

He took the wolf ring from his pocket and rolled it in his fingers. The scene from the life-stream of his father giving it to his mum stuck with him. The significance was more profound than he had realized on past reflections. Memories of his father were never solid, they were more like feelings that came randomly. His mother rarely spoke of him, and never any detail on his past or what he did. She never mentioned what happened to him, and he never pushed the subject, assuming she really didn’t know. But now… he frowned, remembering… she told him, he went out one night, and never returned. Just like that – they never saw him again. No body, so no burial. He remembered his disbelief, and the loneliness which was more devastating. And the endless waiting for him to return – waiting – would his dad stay away this long? Over the months, Cloud became more discouraged, more disappointed. He really wasn’t going to come back…

His childhood was built on that insecurity, the bewilderment… why did his father leave them?

So when Tifa’s mother died, he understood the hole that’s left in your life. The heartache. For the first time he thought someone else would understand him. But when she wanted to go over the mountain… even he thought it was extreme, but, she wanted to go so badly. Maybe, just maybe, she was right… he sighed – that all ended disastrously.

In all those years, his mother never came out and said his dad died, not directly. But as time passed, that was the best conclusion he had, because anything else was shameful. He and his mum planted a blossom tree in the back garden in memory. A tree that would eventually burn along with everything else. On that last trip, his mum gave him the ring and finally told him – his father really did die. She cried, and it seemed she grieved all over again. He lamented he didn’t stop longer, didn’t say something – but no, he had to rush off. He had duties. Her words still remained, like the last link with his past life, “It doesn’t matter what you end up doing, or where you go, I’ll always love you and be here, waiting for you to come home and visit.” He had stuffed the ring in his pocket, and said he would come back later to talk. That later never came.

He rubbed his eye and took a tired breath.

“Tired?” Denzel asked from where he sat on the center bench.

“Kinda…” Physically he wasn’t too bad, his body was used to excessive pressure and being pushed to the limit. It was all the other sort of tiredness. The fed-up type. Emotional weariness.

Denzel fingered the wolf pendant around his neck. “It’s pretty special, huh?”

Cloud went back to studying the ring. “This is the original.”

“It’s like a family heirloom, that sort of thing?”

“Yeah…” he concentrated on the wolf face, digging up any memory he could on his father. But it was that night he gave the ring to his mum that stood out. _That night._ The last time he would see his father. Where did he go that was so important? And why didn’t his mum tell him? “Family heirloom…” he mumbled, thinking how apt that was.

“Has a nice ring to it.” Denzel chortled.

Accustomed to his humour, Cloud smiled. “If the name fits…”

“A never-ending circle.” Denzel grinned.

“Denzel!” Shelke paced restlessly on the other side of the carriage. Cait, Nanaki, and Deneh had gone to the back cabins while Veld and Cissnei were up front. It left the three to rest, but that was more like waiting impatiently.

Denzel threw his hand in the air. “Okay, okay, it’s wearing thin—”

Shelke stopped to stare at the two of them. “I think you two need more sleep.”

Cloud chuckled at her agitation. “Probably.” He tucked the ring away and sat up and said to Denzel, “I’ll tell you about it one day.”

Denzel turned to see her behind him. “Who can really sleep anyway?”

Cloud nodded, he could relate. He was used to this chaotic form of travel, infrequent spots of rest, long hours in the seat, and sporadic fighting any type of creature, from his work crossing the Planet, but also from his search for Sephiroth all those years ago. But this was different. It reminded him more of the time they searched for Aeris. They kept going relentlessly until she was found. And still… it made the search for Tifa even more poignant. His own state of being depended on it, his life might never be the same.

The train slowed right down.

Cloud grumbled, “Is it slower?”

“Maybe we’re there?” Excitement came over Denzel’s face.

Shelke leaned on the back of the bench and gazed out the window. Nothing out there except darkness and her own reflection. “Nothing.”

The train came to a complete stop. Cloud stood up to go to the intercom.

Elfie’s voice sounded through the speaker, beating him to it. “Look’s as if the ride’s over.”

“Where are we?” Cloud tried not to sound too hopeful.

“Don’t know. Middle of no-where I expect,” Elfie said with weary frustration.

“We’ve broken down?” Cloud said.

“No. The track appears to be obstructed up ahead.” She paused, “Might pay to get your things and come out.”

Cloud sighed with disappointment. “Right, we’ll take a look.” He gathered his weapons and sheathed them back in the holster. He opened the automatic door and jumped down.

Denzel and Shelke attached their packs and jumped down after him into the dark tunnel. Denzel said, “Maybe it’s a collapsed tunnel?”

They walked past the driver cabin and met with Veld and Cissnei a few meters ahead of the train. The light from the train beamed into the darkness. About 300 meters ahead, the cavern walls were coated with a thick pitch black substance. The organic matter was congealing on the overhead rock and fell in great glubs onto the track as they watched. It also appeared to be spilling up from the earth, covering the rail with gunk.

“What is _that_?” Cissnei said.

Veld replied, “I’m going to make a guess. You may not like the answer.”

Cloud stopped at the sight of it. A wave of anxiety assaulted him at the sight of the palpable evil taint. “Jenova…” he muttered with dismal realization.

“Coming out of the earth?” Denzel gasped with shock.

Shelke said, “It is possible the planet is exuding the Jenova plague.”

The black matter oozed for meters down the track and appeared to be swelling in density.

Denzel said, “It’s like…” his voice dropped with effect, “the geostigma.”

Cissnei nodded. “But epic proportions.”

Staring at the obstructed track, his only known way of finding Tifa, Cloud was confounded by the new dilemma. He scrunched his mouth up with frustrated anger.

Deneh and Nanaki padded up and stopped beside Cloud. Nanaki commented, “The planet is ill, indeed.”

“It is unsafe to proceed, that’s for certain,” Veld said.

Cloud couldn’t agree more. Nausea was slamming into his gut and his lungs were heavy with the toxins in the air. “Can we go around?” The Jenova plague was not present where they stood, but that might be a matter of time.

Nanaki walked to the first cave opening along the tunnel and sniffed the air. “Perhaps. I could lead you.”

“At the least we might come out up top,” Veld said, “And find out where we are.”

Elfie jumped down from the train and joined them. She stared down the track. “It is as I feared.”

Veld nodded. “They must be doing it.”

“And it’s so far advanced,” Elfie said with dread. “How long have they been polluting the life-stream, with no one being the wiser?”

Cloud studied the black tunnel in consternation. That such a thing could happen and no-one realize. Even he didn’t know, but hadn’t he started hearing a voice again? “But now we know.”

“Maybe,” Cissnei swept her arm out wide, indicating the Jenova coated tunnel, “But how can we combat this?”

Her question was left hanging for a few moments, and finally Denzel replied, “Well, maybe when we see it in operation, we might, I don’t know, figure something out…”

Cloud pressed his lips together, holding back his smile. Maybe. Denzel’s optimism always provoked him to hope. But the fact was, Cloud didn’t care about Jenova, or the state of the life-stream, he just wanted Tifa back. Then he could face dealing with the fate of the planet.

“Right,” Cissnei quipped, “You think it’s that simple?”

“I didn’t say simple.” Denzel stood with his hands on his hips in defense. “I’m saying, it won’t be impossible. Someone will have to do something.”

Cissnei gestured towards Veld and Elfie. “You think we won’t try?”

Elfie stepped up to the two of them, and raised her voice. “When the time comes we’ll all help, we’ll need everything everyone’s got.”

“We’re going to need it.” Veld breathed a heavy sigh.

Denzel turned back to the infested track, and despite his words he looked dismal. “But right now, we can’t even walk through this?”

“Certainly, I wouldn’t advise it,” Shelke said, “There is no way of knowing how the poison will affect your body, or more significantly, your nervous system.”

Elfie nodded. “Maybe there would be no affect, but the risk would be great.”

“Yeah, if you want to end up with the Stigma again, or worse, as a Jenova fiend,” Cissnei added, “Me, I prefer free air.”

Cissnei’s remark rattled Cloud, but after all, wasn’t she right? He knew all about it, and he didn’t want to go through that. _Not again_. All those bleak feelings were flooding back like a ghost pain. “We’re not going that way.”

“I guess it’s the tunnels then,” Denzel replied.

Veld added, “There’s no guarantee we won’t come across more of this.”

“Maybe,” Cloud said, “But now, it’s the only way.”

“As long as we don’t get lost.” Denzel walked with Deneh over to Nanaki by the cave entry.

Cissnei followed him. “Let’s hope we don’t.”

“We will not base our fate on hope.” Nanaki stared at her with his one eye. “I will guide you.”

Deneh stood next to him. “I shall follow at the rear.”

Nanaki nodded and set off.

Veld said to Cloud, “Where’s Cait?”

Cloud looked towards the train with irritation. Surely he wasn’t lazing around inside? “Asleep maybe?”

“I will go and find him.” Shelke ran to the train.

Veld said, “We’ll head off.” Elfie and Cissnei walked past him and into the tunnel. “You’ll catch us up.”

“Right,” Cloud replied.

Veld disappeared after the others.

Cloud paced with impatience and Denzel stood watching him. “Cait really does whatever he likes, eh?”

“Sure does.”

After some minutes waiting, Cait, on his mog, leaped off the back of the train. The mog bounced along like a near deflated ball. Shelke, with a vexed look, came up behind him.

“Decided to join us.” Denzel shook his head with a grin.

“At least you waited this time.” Cait sniffed.

“Didn’t you notice we stopped?” Cloud said.

“I—” Cait stood up tall on his pet, “was attempting to fix that blasted machine.”

“Doesn’t matter now,” Denzel said, “We can’t go any further.” He pointed down the track.

Cait shielded his eyes and peered down the lit track. “Oh, gracious me. What a frightening mess.”

Deneh stood and her voice was stern. “We must depart. Come.”

“It looks dim.” Shelke switched a light on, on her belt, and said to Denzel, “It should help.”

“Hey, thanks for thinking of me.” Denzel gave her a teasing grin

She walked by him, and said, seriously, “I am always prepared.”

Cloud followed after Denzel. A few meters behind them all, Cait waddled at a slower pace.

**~ 7 ~**

Cloud walked behind Denzel through the rocky tunnels. Deneh and Shelke were ahead, but he could still see them and the light shining on the rocks. Nanaki and the others must have been a lot further along, because he couldn’t see or hear them.

Cait walked at the rear, getting more behind them as they went.

The Jenova substance had unsettled Cloud, and the unease only worsened as they walked. He could fight people and monsters, but that… the Stigma was an entirely different battle. For him at least. It was the worst kind of offense the enemy could throw at him.

“….and then I felt some relief! It was amazing. Did you put something in my blade?”

Denzel was speaking to him and Cloud must have zoned out. “Huh? …yeah,” he added materia while Denzel slept. Lucky he did too. “Thought you might need it. Eventually.”

“Yeah… I did,” he mumbled something under his breath.

Cloud was too preoccupied with his own apprehension to listen. He gazed about the expansive cave they entered. The atmosphere was oppressive, and a foul stink was in the stifled air. With trepidation, he observed the rocks. Black matter oozed over the ceiling and flowed down the wall. “Damn.” Cringing, he turned around to see more of it streaming from the rocks behind them.

“It’s ahead as well.” Shelke called back to him.

Cloud called back to Cait, “How’s it back there?”

Cait yelled in response, “Terrible. Like the rocks are bleeding. Giving me chills. It makes me wonder if it’s a trap.”

Denzel frowned at the muck. “Yeah… it’s making me sick.”

Cloud recoiled at the stuff, feeling ill as well. It wouldn’t surprise him at all, if Jenova somehow knew he was coming.

Deneh came back and stood with Shelke. Shelke said, “We shall continue?”

“Currently there is no other way,” Deneh informed them, “We must go forward.”

“It’s just so…vile,” Denzel frowned with alarm.

“I don’t like it.” Cloud pursed his lips together, containing his dread. The black ooze was just like the stigma. He shook his head, trying to throw off the memories. “But we have to keep moving.”

Deneh bowed her head and started off, followed by Shelke.

Denzel said to Shelke, “You don’t seem worried about it. Maybe it doesn’t affect you?”

“I sense its poison,” She replied over her shoulder, “It is my hope we won’t have any long-term effects.”

“What?! You make it sound like we’ll have short-term affects?” Denzel moaned, “Darn, I hate this stuff.”

“Just don’t touch any of it,” Shelke remonstrated.

“Don’t worry about that,” Denzel grunted, “it’s like the Stigma again, but like Cissnei said, this is more epic.” He continued gazing at the walls, muttering to himself as he walked.

Cloud remained silent, his arm was pulsating with building pain, and despite the chill air, his skin ran hot with a burning fever.

Denzel paled and held his head as if with a sudden pain.

“You right?” Cloud put a hand on his shoulder.

Denzel rubbed his forehead and sweat tricked down his neck. “It feels the same… ”

“I know.” Trouble was, he was also reliving all the same pain. It was not a good sign.

The tunnel continued on the same with no break in the black gunk, except maybe more of it was spewing up from the ground. Eventually the rock passage opened up to a high roof cavern. More of the Jenova was there, coating the rocks and gushing up from the rocky floor. A couple of exits were in the cavern and they stopped to work out which way to go.

A sullen quiet descended on the group. Cloud withdrew into his thoughts as he tried to guard against the toxic force crushing his reasoning. He flinched at the pain assaulting his body. Without thinking, he grabbed his arm that throbbed with a blistering pain. He dreaded to see his skin. Thankfully, nothing was visible. But, that didn’t reassure him.

Denzel watched him with a concerned raise of his brows. “I’ve got it too.”

“Phantom pain?” Shelke glanced between them with an unusually worried expression.

Cloud shook his head, and gave an involuntary cry of pain. “Feels real enough.” Aside from that, a voice was waking up in his head. Malevolent declarations he thought long gone, now potent and seeking his attention again. Like that time before. It seemed his worst fear was about to happen.

“Damn…” Overcome, he moaned and fell to his knees, submitting to the agony in a crumpled heap.

 

**~ 7 ~**

 

 

Led by Talana, Althaea and Branan climbed down the ladder, and Marlene came at the rear, not really knowing what she should be doing. She suddenly wished she could stay behind. But Talana had ordered her to follow them.

Downstairs, the Elder met them in a frantic panic. “We are being attacked!”

“I know!” Talana pushed him aside and marched on.

They didn’t need to be told, and Marlene didn’t even need to sense it. Gunfire and shouting echoed from the lower plateau and could probably be heard around the canyon.

Althaea stopped and put her hand on the old man’s shoulder in comfort. “Elder Hargo, you and the other keepers must keep well hidden. Do not endanger yourself. The time is coming when your knowledge will be needed.”

The two Cetras waiting outside ran to them. The first man said, “They will need our aid.”

“I’m ready to go.” Branan took out his two swords and was ready to dash off.

Talana also unsheathed her long blade. “We must fight.”

Althaea looked into Talana’s eyes. “You must protect the materia, and Marlene.”

Talana nodded. “I will.” She turned to Marlene, “Come. But you _must_ stay back.”

Marlene’s voice quivered with shock, “Should I stay here?”

Althaea said, “No, it might be too dangerous if you are alone. Go now. Gaia’s power to you.”

Branan ran down with the other Cetras, and Marlene followed Talana through the inner dwellings and down to the batlle. She was surprised to realize Althaea was staying behind. “She’s not coming?”

“No. We all have our duties to fulfill.”

She really wasn’t sure she understood, but there was no time to discuss it. Talana and Branan raced out into a fierce battle taking place on the plateau.

Hesitant to get closer, Marlene peered out the doorway. Now she really did feel like baggage, “but, important baggage…” she scoffed at herself.

Outside, the Harbingers, similar to the ones from the underground city, fought against the Cetras with a deafening commotion of shouting and elemental spells. There were even creatures, which she knew as shadow creepers, fighting as well. The magic essence in the air was electric.

Branan faced off against a tall man in a long dark-blue high collared cloak. His face was completely concealed, and he fought with a big sword. Branan swung both his swords like a crazy berserker. But whatever his technique, he was doing a good job at making his opponent work.

On the other side, Talana wielded her weapon on Harbingers and another fully helmed man. She was like a beautiful dancer who never faltered or seemed to tire, no matter how intense the enemy’s attack. Mesmerized by her fluid movements, Marlene stared spellbound.

One Harbinger stood apart from all the others. Clothed in a white and silver uniform, he wasn’t like the rest of them. His white hair stuck up at the back and sides, and he stood watching the battle with an unpleasant grimace. He must be their leader, she surmised. He gazed around as if looking for something. _Gaia, the white materia!_ Her chest tightened with fear at the realization.

Dassiel faced him, his one great sword at the ready and his body glowed a pale green. “Weiss, you scourge of the earth.”

“So, you’ve heard of me.” The one in white, unsheathed his two blades from his back. “I’m thrilled.” The leader of the Harbingers and the Cetra started attacking each other.

Even Marlene had heard that name before. So was he a Harbinger? It was this man and his followers, who attacked Edge back then. But she thought he was killed? The Cetras really were in trouble if they had to face that fiend.

After scanning the battle, Ely and Belia were nowhere to be seen. But where were they? Were they in trouble? She crept out from the doorway. Keeping near the wall, she stopped to watch the heated battle with fearful awe. Fire and ice shot through the air as well as explosives. The earth shook under her feet, and her skin prickled from all the elements colliding together.

On the highest ledge, Althaea stood tall, her white gown and hair, made her look like a star in the lowering sun. She raised her staff, and shimmering strands of life-stream rained down. Marlene squinted up at her with wonder – she was casting healing on all the Cetras. Not only that, she was directing magic on the battle field where it was needed. Truly spectacular.

But, Marlene needed to find Ely and Belia. Fearful over their whereabouts, she just wanted to know they were safe – somewhere. Whether it was the right thing to do or not, she crept closer to the edge of the plateau. Perhaps they were lower down where she could hear more fighting. She stepped closer to get a better view.

Shadow creepers ran towards her. Falling back on her bottom, she cried with alarm.

From out of nowhere it seemed, Talana ran into them, striking them all dead with one blow. She shouted, “Don’t endanger yourself. Keep back!” She leaped back into the fray.

Marlene was too slow to forget the special power she had. Despite the woman’s brusque manner, she breathed a grateful sigh. She had to admit, she was getting used of it.

She glanced over her shoulder to see the white-haired man win a blow on Dassiel. Cringing with fear that something terrible might happen to him, she resisted crying out and bringing attention to herself. Dassiel fell. A soft haze covered him, and protected him from further hits.

Weiss stared up at Althaea. Brandishing one of his weapons at her, he yelled, “Come down old woman, or shall I come to you?”

Marlene sensed an angry tremor through the Cetras. Even Talana stopped to eye the perilous situation with concern.

Althaea jumped down and landed gently on the rock ground. The Oracle and the Harbinger leader faced each other while the fighting continued around them. It was peculiar to see the two, both white-haired and in white, speaking together. Marlene had a fleeting query, whether they were related – then she decided she didn’t want to know.

She said to him, “You have destroyed much of this planet. Your end is near.”

Weiss jeered, “Is that what it speaks to you? And you really believe it.”

“I have seen it.”

“I’ll show you what I see.” He moved with heightened speed and reflexes, swinging his double blades.

Althaea was not slow to respond, and she defended with a handful of magic directed at him. Their fight became a haze of green and white erupting around them, and at such a speed Marlene couldn’t see any details. Such a fight she had never witnessed before.

Weiss’ voice lifted above all the commotion. “I want the materia! Tell me where it is and this will be easier for everyone.”

“I will never.” The Oracle pointed her staff at him and he flew backwards.

He stood with an irate expression. “You’re making this hard.”

Althaea followed him, jumping all the way down, and landing gently on the rock ground. “I will do all I can.”

Weiss drove into her with lightning speed, the movement of his weapons near indiscernible. “And so will I.”

Althaea fended his attacks off with an invisible ward, and she breathed hard, but did not stand down. The fought for some harrowing moments before Weiss was kicked back once again, and Althaea stood prepared for more assaults.

“I’ve had enough playing.” Weiss cast a look around and spotting a helmed man nearby, he said, “It’s time. Shoot it!”

The man in the long coat took a huge firearm from his back and aimed it towards the flame on the plaza. He fired it. The ground exploded in black fire, extinguishing the solitary flame. Out from the poisonous eruption, and darkening the air, polluted life-stream started raining down on them all.

“The star…” Althaea gazed at the infectious cloud of Jenova with horror. “What have you done?”

Weiss replied, “Perhaps someone else will willingly tell me where you have hidden it.”

Cetras started collapsing and staggering under the noxious weight of the tainted life-stream. Marlene tried not breathing in the Jenova gas, but so far she seemed not be affected with it, at least not like the others. But she was the only one. The Cetras were breathing in the poisonous air, even Talana and Branan were succumbing to it as they fell. It wouldn’t take long for them to be sick.

Frightened for their fate, and suddenly realizing how vulnerable she was, especially if they did turn into Harbingers, she needed to find Ely and Belia urgently. Through the fumes, she crawled to the edge of the plaza and looked down to a ledge below. She caught sight of him, alone and at the feet of armed men. Where was Belia? Finally she saw her, inching her way along a narrow ledge, and away from Ely. “Darn it!” Helpless from such a distance, she could only watch him face the men.

 

**~ 7 ~**

 

Gunfire echoed through the canyon. Ely looked up to the plateau above them. Shouting, and a thunderous boom split the air. “What’s happening?”

Belia folded her arms and said mournfully, “It’s them. They’ve here.”

“I’ve got to go up. Come with me, you’ll be safer.” He slid out his sword and started for the steps.

Up from the ground, sprung shadows that formed four-legged creatures. Their pointed snouts snapped at Ely. He leaped back and slashed at them. They kept at him and he continued cutting into their bony flesh. His blows hit hard. The creatures vanished into shadowy dust only to reappear in a different position. The things were disturbing, but he was more concerned with Belia. She stood back, cowering in fear. Watching helplessly. Yet oddly they appeared not to notice her, which he thought must be a good thing.

Finally it seemed he defeated the monsters, only to have armed men walk down the stairs. The men were in brown and grey, rough robes, and they were surprised to find him. Cornering him, and Belia, further back against the wall, they approached.

“Shit…” Ely muttered. Remembering the materia in his pocket, he focused on it, hoping it would do something useful in the dire situation. An olive-green aura shimmered over him. He felt stronger and safer. _That’s something_ – he guessed, but not sure exactly what.

Two men came at him. One with a sword, and the other a short gun-blade. With their dirt stained, bearded faces, they reminded Ely of the ones back in the city where he and Marlene were imprisoned. Harbingers.

“It’s just a kid,” one of them said.

Ely’s blood boiled at the statement. _Damn_ , he just lacked the experience, is all. He was going to go all out to show them he was capable.

The Harbingers attacked him front on. He kept moving, dodging their strikes and trying to land his own on them. He thought it best to concentrate on the one shooting the gun. Taking the risk, he stepped in, slashing at his opponent’s arm. The augmented blade froze the man’s whole arm, and with that he was able to run him through. Dead.

“Kill him!” The other man shouted to his comrade behind him.

Ely’s blade was good, but it was still only one. He swung it with an accelerated speed, defending against an enemy determined to bring him down. He managed to debilitate another opponent.

The other Harbinger shouted with rage, and swung his weapon into him. Ely was too fast and continued evading. Gunfire coming from a third man was the real challenge. Ely dashed from the line of fire, hoping Belia wasn’t in their sights. An innate fear pounded in his mind. Was he fighting for himself and Belia? Could he really do it on his own…?

Belia slumped against the wall, clinging to it as if she had nothing else, like the child she was. But Ely knew better. “Belia?! Are you hurt?” Her fear-filled placid demenour unnerved him. “Anything you could do, would be…. great…” he didn’t like saying it or asking, and if it was any other kid, he wouldn’t. But he knew she had the power.

She dropped to her knees, and vomited black pile on the ground.

 _That’s a bad sign…. look’s as if it’s just me._ He could do nothing for her, and not much for himself either.

Bullets swept across his path, and flew by his head, and all around him, it seemed. He felt nothing – an invisible protection surrounded him. Must be that materia? Whatever it was, it gave him the opportunity to stab into the man who shot at him.

“You’ll die for that,” the other Harbinger barked, and ran at him with his sword, delivering heavy blows as if to smash through the ethereal protection.

The materia gave Ely more boldness to take some risks. They fought together as equals for some moments, but Ely could not break through the man’s parries.

His enemy pushed into him, his dirty, sweating face sneered, “Enough.” He opened his hand, leveled at Ely’s chest. Green energy traveled over Ely’s body.

Instantly, Ely sensed his vulnerability. Something had happened. With a quick scan, he couldn’t see Belia, and for a moment, he was more concerned with her than his own fate.

More Harbingers, carrying guns, ran down the steps. Without coming closer, they stopped and fired into Ely.

His chest and arms stung and burned from the ammunition tearing through him. He wanted so much to keep going, but his body wouldn’t let him. He collapsed to his knees. The metallic taste of his own blood was in his mouth and he lost his breath. Blood was soaking his shirt and trailing over his skin.

The man before him spoke, but the only thing Ely could hear was someone screaming. His name. And so full of fear…

_She’s always so… worried…_

The Harbinger thrust his sword into Ely’s chest.

The screaming faded away.

He fell into a painless white nothing.

And was gone.

 

 

 


	46. Losing Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Coming out thick and fast now! probably won't last, but make the most of it. :D  
> Soo here's a short but intense scene.  
> Hope you enjoy my drama!  
> Thanks

 

* * *

 

 

**~ 46 ~**

**Losing Control**

 

 

Sinking into the mire of the past, Cloud remembered…

Pain forgotten…

_An empty puppet._

_Mine to control._

_All your memories, everything you love_

_I will destroy._

Cloud skidded Fenrir to a halt outside Seventh Heaven. Overcome by the voice overriding his thoughts, he nearly careened through the front door. As the bike creaked beneath him, he clutched his burning arm, bearing with the pain until it passed. He should have ridden on and not stopped, but it was too late. They would have heard him.

He gripped his arm, willing the pain to subside. It wasn’t the stigma on his flesh that was the real issue, although the consequences were deadly, it was the stigma in his mind. The mental strain was depleting his strength. The confused haze he lived in was overtaking his reasoning. Above it all – the commanding voice was eroding his identity. If he ever had one at all. It was sending him mad, he was sure of it.

After some time wrestling with the pain, he opened the garage and parked Fenrir.

The debilitating fever hit him again. It was turning out to be a bad day. He should have stayed somewhere. At least it was late and quiet inside, meaning the bar was shut and they should be in bed. He was coming home less often, but even staying at inns was difficult now, and expensive. Twice now he suffered violent rages, taking it out on inanimate objects. He was losing control of his senses. What if he took it out on people? What if it was Tifa?

Yeah, he shouldn’t have stopped… he should have camped on the road, or stayed at the church again.

Exhausted, he was driving himself relentlessly into only Gaia knew what. He just wanted to escape the pain, and the voice. He was losing the will to fight against it. It was right, and he was doomed to a life of misery.

He just couldn’t keep dragging them through all of this. Tifa and the kids deserved so much better than the wretchedness he was now living with, and with the pitiful person he had become.

He would rest for a few hours and start off at daybreak. That way he wouldn’t need to talk to anyone.

All the lights were off inside. It meant Tifa wasn’t expecting him. He walked through the dark bar to the kitchen. He stood at the sink, filling a glass with water, to try and cool the heat emanating from his body. The fever sent tremors through his chest, like a fire boiling up from his gut. Why was today so bad?

_I will take everything from you. You will have nothing._

“Sorry, I didn’t expect you back.” Tifa’s voice was soft in the darkness.

He remained with his back to her. The last thing he needed was to be confronted with Tifa. Not like this. “It’s a late day…”

“I…” Tifa sighed. “You know… I know you told me you have problems, but…” she paused and it seemed hard for her to speak, “we still miss having you around—”

_Empty, you have nothing to give_

_Devoid of life_

_Incapable of feelings_

“I’ve been busy lately.” His arm throbbed and sparks of pain shot into his head. _Damn._ Of all times. Clenching the sink with one hand, he endured the pain.

“You don’t answer my calls.” With resolve she pushed on, “What’s happening? It’s something more serious than… the past?”

_You will destroy them all_

“I can’t…” Cloud’s face contorted with terrible pain, and he gripped the glass in his hand, trying not to crack it. “It’s something… I have to work out.”

_You cannot love_

_You have no feelings_

“On your own…?” Her voice was a mournful whisper, “If you would talk to me… like we used to… or so I thought we did…” her voice trailed away into a soft sigh. “You don’t see the kids. I mean you look right through them. I know they aren’t really yours or mine, but they care about you.” She finished with a mumble he could barely hear, “they aren’t even “ours” anymore…”

_You cannot save them_

The grief in her voice propelled him into more remorse, and chipped at the mask he was hiding behind. He clenched the metal rim of the sink hard, forcing it in, and muttered, more to himself, “You’re better off without…” With abrupt rage, his fingers wrapped around the glass. He sensed something malevolent trying to burst out of him, something wrathful and destructive, inciting him to turn and throw the glass. Resisting with all his strength, he restrained his rage. “There’s nothing you can do.”

_You will destroy everything._

_You are an empty puppet._

_Like every other time._

She whispered with a sob, “Really? Why…?”

His face clenched in a painful grimace and he hung his head in shame. “Don’t worry about it.” His voice rose in uncharacteristic anger, and he growled in warning, “Just go back to bed.”

Her breath shuddered and she turned to leave. After a hesitant moment, she spoke, and a tremor was in her voice, “I’m still going to care… even if you don’t.” She turned and ran upstairs.

His irrational rage matched the pain in his body. He shattered the glass in his fist and removed his hand from the dent on the sink. His mind was a wreck with conflicting emotions. He could make sense of nothing. His actions were frightening, and beyond his control. What had he done to Tifa? And almost done? He wanted to hurt her. Destroy her. And by his withdrawing from her, that’s exactly what he was doing. But in turn, her sadness was destroying him. Like an agonizing loop that had no answer.

The anger dissipated, but her sadness left him bereft, and empty. The voice was correct, he was unable to love. The guilt was overwhelming. He was getting to the end of himself, and the only end he could see was devastating.

He was so tired of fighting.

 

**~ 7 ~**

 

The distressing memory faded away, and was replaced with a cavern of darkness with the same fear assaulting his senses. Fear of being consumed by Jenova and lost forever.

In the cavern made black by the plague, Shelke, Cait and Deneh dropped to the ground, swallowed up by bony, black and grey monsters spurting up from the darkness. Denzel was the last to fall, and like the others he was swamped by the polluted life-stream.

Cloud unsheathed his swords and locked them together. The Jenova creatures would pay.

_You are an empty shell_

“No!”

_You will do as I say_

“I will kill you.”

The monsters fought hard against him with blades and magic, but they weren’t able to land a hit on him. Fire exploded around him, and ice chilled his skin. Magic assaulted his body, but he resisted and continued driving into them. One black twisted figure, with an ugly pointed nose and chin, stood back. This was the one speaking into his thoughts. He pushed in towards the Jenova monster.

_I will control you in the end_

His attacks erupted from his rage. His strikes were unfocused and haphazard, making his hits swing wide. He didn’t care, his blade still connected with flesh. The creatures let loose cries of pain and roars of offense. The fighting was intense, and his enemy seemed to be circling around him. Too afraid to get closer. Yet they were always keeping him from the lead monster that was polluting his thoughts.

“I will destroy everything of yours.”

_Come to me_

“Never.”

“Cloud!”

Denzel’s voice, calling from a distance, made Cloud pause in mid swing. “Denzel…?” He could see only the walls of toxic mire and the monsters in it.

_You will be mine_

Cloud headed towards the voice, to silence it forever. The monsters attempted to block his path.

“Stop!” Denzel’s voice was a faint sound. “They aren’t the enemy.”

Baffled, Cloud creased his brow and searched the chamber for Denzel. He yelled at the monster, “I want them back.”

_Give me all control_

“Don’t give in. It’s not you.” Denzel’s voice grew stronger.

Cloud shoved through the creatures and ran at the one speaking. He lifted his sword and struck.

The monster stumbled back, a smug grin on its evil, pointed black face. _Come. Give me control._

“Cloud, you’ve got to trust me.” Denzel’s voice was close now, but it was strained and breathless, “Stop fighting.”

_Stop running…_

“Tifa?”

“Yeah, remember — ,” Denzel cried, “Tifa…”

 _Tifa…_ A vision of her, smiling and comforting him superseded all the gloom and anger.

 _It’s okay. You can stop running_.

The haze of black disappeared. Inches away from landing a deathblow, his sword hovered over Denzel’s chest as he lay sprawled on the ground with a slash across his chest. Denzel’s eyes watched him with foreboding, but he lay still awaiting his fate.

Abruptly Cloud’s eyes were opened to the scene and he saw everything clearly… he threw his sword down. With a roar of pain, he collapsed to the ground and gripped his chest. HIs heart was twisting and writhing inside him. Ready to break apart. Then it stopped altogether.

And everything faded into white.


	47. It's Over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Posting these fast :( not sure it will last. still not sure on placement of all these dramatic scenes. Will see.  
> This is very short. My apologizes. Hope you enjoy.  
> thanks for reading!

* * *

 

 

**~ 47 ~**

**It’s Over?**

 

Cloud stopped convulsing and lay motionless.

“Help him!” Denzel groaned as he clutched at his bleeding chest. Still sitting, he shuffled closer, and he tried breathing deep to calm himself as he sensed his blood pouring from his wound. It would take time to become whole again. But Cloud, he looked dead.

Shelke rushed to kneel by Cloud and she touched his neck. “He’s not breathing.” She rolled him onto his back and placed her glowing green hands on his chest. “And he’s not responding to the materia. He’s going into cardiac arrest.”

“Shit! Did you…” Denzel’s voice broke with grief, “…did we kill him”?!”

She unzipped his shirt and started compressions on his chest. “I don’t think we did this. He collapsed.”

Denzel’s voice trembled and his body shook from the shock of his own injury. “Can you heal him?”

“Not sure.”

Cait stood by, with his little hand on Denzel’s shoulder, doing as much healing of him as he could. “Sometimes materia just isn’t enough, lad.” Even he sounded somber.

Shelke performed mouth to mouth, and started compressions again. “It’s serious. His heart has stopped.”

“Damn, Cloud!” Denzel cried, “And we were worried you were gonna kill us. But now, you’re the one… dying… damn…” he wiped at the tears he couldn’t control.

Deneh came and sat by him, and rested her paw on his back in comfort.

Cait hung his head down. “I never thought such a thing could happen to him.”

“We won’t give up,” Shelke breathed out firmly, and continued pushing down on his chest.

 

**~ 7 ~**

 

Still searching for Ely and Belia, Marlene took the opportunity to get to the stairs. The rain of evil falling on them was a deadly blow, but thankfully she wasn’t affected. Although she sensed the taint in her mind and body, she pressed on. All she wanted was to find Ely and Belia, and make sure they were alright. Down below she finally spotted Ely. But in one horrendous moment, she wish she hadn’t. Harbingers surrounded him, and Belia was nowhere in sight.

He fell to his knees, no longer able to stand from suffering terrible wounds. A Harbinger plunged his sword into Ely, felling him. He dropped back and lay motionless.

Marlene screamed his name, and over again. She flew down the stairs, shoving men out the way to get to him. “No, no, no…” she cried, “I won’t let you die…”

She shoved past the armed men and knelt by Ely. Sobbing, she concentrated her healing materia on him. Blood dribbled from his mouth and covered his neck, and his eyes were already closed. “But…no… I just met you…” His body was immersed in green energy, but… she knew… it wasn’t going to work. “… you can’t go…” Sensing no life from him, she grasped his shoulders, similar to that time not long since, and lay over his chest, crying. The men attempted to apprehend her, and she cried, “Arma,” over him. But the spell was coming far too late to do any good.

 

 ~7~

 

Weiss spun to see the one who screamed. A smug grin came over his face. “I see.” He studied the girl running down the stairs. “You hid it with a child.”

Althaea lifted her head with an angry scowl, and her voice was full of venom. “You are a demon.”

He gave a commanding look to one of the helmed men. “Bring me the girl.”

 

~7~

 

 Marlene lay her face on Ely’s chest. She never wanted to move again. With irate cries, the men crowded around her. They were unable to capture her.

Another man came down the stair, and he hit the protective shell she was in, shattering it and causing it to disappear. Roughly, he grabbed her arm and hauled her up and away. The man was in a full length cloak, and his face was concealed by the visored helm. She struggled and kicked out at him. He caught hold of her flailing arms and dragged her away. The other Harbingers followed them up the stairs.

Marlene looked at Ely, and cried all the way, realizing he might remain there all alone. She didn’t care about the materia anymore, or anything, she just wanted to spend time remembering him.

 

**~ 7 ~**

 

Cloud floated in the white life-stream. All the dark fog had gone from his thoughts. He seemed to recall being there once before. That other time when he… was he dead? Maybe he would see Tifa there. A warm presence entered the vacuous space. _Tifa?_

_It’s alright, Cloud. It’s over._

It wasn’t Tifa, but, it was a familiar voice. And one that brought him peace _. Aeris._ _My life’s over?_

_No, silly. The Jenova finally reached its limit. It can no longer have the same effect on you._

_It’s limit…_

_Right._ She gave a short giggle. _It’s taken a long time to get to this point._

 _But how?_ Aeris was always enigmatic, that hadn’t changed.

_You were always more powerful than it. You just didn’t know it._

_Until now?_

_You were always running, until you were finally tested, and you gave into it. You’ll see._

He sensed her smiling with merriment, as if she knew a secret he didn’t. It always seemed to be that way with her. But what he did know, she could always put things right.

 _Oh no! I have to go…_ A quiver of fear was in her voice _… something has happened… but first…_ Her hand rested on his chest, warming his body with power. _You need a reset. And Cloud, you need to hurry._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	48. Ready to Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I've been very preoccupied lately. And some of you will know why?! right! O.O 
> 
> okay, so I'm still writing though, it just may take some more time. But I have written a couple of chapters. I'm still not convinced on the placement of these scenes. Not sure I have the time frame correct in regards to the climactic payoffs. Will see. Any feedback on this is welcomed. ( you may think of something as the scenes progress)
> 
> This is shortish! sorry, the next one will be soonish.
> 
> thanks for reading. Hope you are still enjoying my crazy stuff!

* * *

 

 

**~ 48 ~**

**Ready to Go**

 

 

“He’s breathing!” Shelke felt his chest, and relaxed back on her knees. “Heart’s beating.”

Cait moped at his brow with his hankerchief. “Thank all the Gods combined! That WRO training really has paid off. Quite thrilling to see it in action.”

Denzel wiped his wet eyes with the back of his jacket sleeve and nodded.

Deneh touched Cloud’s face with her nose. “I am glad.”

Cait peered at Cloud as yet still passed out. “But will he be friend or foe?”

“At least he’s alive,” Denzel mumbled, “If I have to die, I’d rather be killed by Cloud—”

“Very gallant of you, lad,” Cait sniffed, “but I doubt Cloud would feel the same…”

Cloud frowned at the unsettling conversation. He opened his eyes to see them crowding around him. His head pounded as he moved it and he groaned. The black Jenova muck was still present in the cave, but it was nowhere near as dense as it was moments ago. They also all looked beat up. Shelke had a wound on her arm and Deneh had one across her side, and Denzel had the remains of a horrid slash which was not present before. “What…” his voice was heavy, suddenly dreading what he was asking, “… happened?” Stiff and sore, he tried sitting up with Shelke and Denzel helping him.

“You really don’t know?” Shelke lit up her hand and covered her gash with healing magic.

Denzel shared an alarmed look with her. “Maybe we shouldn’t tell him?”

Too late, as Cloud stared at Denel’s injury, he remembered the last thing he saw. He had struck Denzel and was about to cut into him with a direct thrust. He wouldn’t have stood a chance. Groaning, he lowered his face into his hand. He would have killed them all. “I did…”

“We tried not to hurt you,” Shelke told him, as if she were the one who should apologize.

“That was a lot harder than you may think,” Cait stood with his arms folded in pride, “Takes more skill to not hurt someone, than to kill them, especially when they are trying to cut your head off.”

Cloud rubbed his head, trying to clear the fog from his memory, and it came back in blurry detail. But, he remembered, Denzel didn’t fight back, at all. “Denzel,” He drilled him with an irate stare, “You were going to _let_ me kill you?”

Denzel shrugged. “I didn’t want to… I didn’t think I could really stop you anyway…”

Cloud shook his head with vexation, that wasn’t true. They had trained together, Denzel knew his techniques. “You doubt yourself…”

“No…I felt like a kid again, stuck in a hypnotic limbo,” Denzel hung his head and muttered, “like, the time I had the stigma all over again. I couldn’t do a thing…”

That, Cloud could understand. He gave a soft moan and looked at their tired faces, and beyond them, to the mog, flat out with a trail of red. Cloud must have done that, and inflicted all their wounds. He said, “How could I live with myself if I… I hurt you all.”

“It was most unexpected.” Cait jumped up with exhilaration, “It was the weirdest battle I’ve ever had the privilege of partaking in.” He waved towards his pet, “Don’t worry about him, he’ll get better.”

“You were not fighting as you usually would,” Shelke pressed her lips together, “Fortunately, otherwise, we might all be dead.”

Denzel shook his head with a grin. “I guess that’s encouraging.”

Cloud dropped his face in shame. “Nothing about this is encouraging… except…” he recalled Aeris’ words in the life-stream. What did she mean? He gazed around at the Jenova plague. The nausea was still present in his gut, and he could sense the taint, but something within had changed.

“You were ill,” Denzel explained, “you fell and then suddenly you got up and started attacking us. We didn’t know what happened… well, we were guessing what might have happened.”

Cloud lowered his eyes, remembering the deception. “It took over.”

“It’s the presence of this pollution.” Shelke examined the cavern. “It is as I thought, it is affecting our nervous system, and you are more susceptible than any of us.”

Deneh stood back and spoke. “It would seem the Jenova connected with what is inside of you and completely overtook your senses.”

Cloud nodded with surprise she would know so much about it.

“That must have happened to me too,” Denzel sighed.

“But, something stronger also connected with you.” Deneh’s brilliant amber eyes seemed to smile at him.

“Denzel?” Shelke said, “I see now.”

Denzel scratched his head sheepishly. “Maybe…”

Cloud put his hand on Denzel’s arm. “Denzel, but not only him.” Tifa was there in his head. Then Aeris within the life-stream.

“You think it will happen again?” Denzel asked him.

“Please, no!” Cait squealed, “I cannae do that again!”

“I don’t know.” Cloud gave a weary sigh and used Denzel’s arm to support himself up.

“We shall deal with it when it happens,” Shelke said matter-of-factly.

Denzel nodded at them. “Yep, after all, we’re in this together.”

Cloud gave them a lop-sided smile. Energy started pulsing through his veins and he stood on his own.

“Can you walk?” Denzel gripped his arm to steady him.

“Don’t know. But I’m going to try.” Cloud stood a moment to keep his balance, and soon discovered he felt revitalized. He could have started running if he needed to.

Deneh watched him with a frown. “We may need to rest.”

“No.” Cloud bent to retrieve his sword. “I don’t want to stay here. We need to get going.” She might be right, but Aeris’ urgency propelled him to press on.

Cait hoped from one foot to the other. “Your heart, man, it stopped! Can one just up and be off after being dead?!”

Cloud had to admit, they looked tired and beat up, but he was feeling like he had rested for hours. “Walk slowly if you need to.”

“Alright then,” Denzel said, “I know I don’t mind going, if you’re sure.”

Shelke looked towards Deneh, who walked to one of the exits. “We must be aware, there will be more of this Jenova as we go.”

Cait moaned. “As for me, I will attend to my attendant.” He skipped off to his mog.

“I’ll be ready.” Cloud unclicked his blades apart and put them in his halter.

“Yeah, me to,” Denzel said with more bravado.

Deneh peered down the exit. “I have found a way. Once you feel rested enough and are able we shall depart.”

“I’m able,” Cloud replied, “Let’s go.”

 

**~ 7 ~**

 

On the plaza, the atmosphere was choked with black haze and streams of Jenova spiraled up into the air, making it difficult to breath. The taint was depressing and it invoked despair, and hopelessness. It was the same feeling Marlene had in the miasma.

Talana, struggling to stand, lurched to her knees, ashen faced, and weak. Even Branan fought for air, against the toxins filling his lungs. Finally he stumbled, moaning and holding his stomach. Other Cetras were vomiting and writhing in pain. Apart from the Harbingers, Marlene was the only one not affected in a physical sense. But, she could surely feel the abhorrent evil, and it sickened her in every way possible.

The man threw her down before the one in white. Tears on her face, she stood to face to one who had taken everything away from her. She wondered what she should do at this last moment of resistance, when everything was now lost. Ely’s blood was smeared over her white top, and she held tight to the pouch at her side. She muttered to herself, “Gaia, why?! Why this?”

The man ripped the pouch from her shoulder and glanced inside. Seeing the materia, he closed it with a satisfied gleam in his eyes. He said to the man in the cloak, “We’re done here. Let us move on.”

The Harbingers started moving away, back towards the further stairs where they must have come from.

The cloaked man looked out at the sick Cetras. “Shall we kill them?”

Weiss gave a non-chalant glance at the Cetras groveling on the plaza. “No, we shall see them all soon. Once they are free.” He studied Marlene with a cold eye. “Should I keep you?”

His servant replied, his voice muffled by the helm, “She could be bound to the materia. It would not be wise.”

Weiss said more to himself, “True, in any case it is too much trouble.” He looked to his servant and nodded towards the edge of the plateau. With the pouch in hand, he turned to go and he followed the other Harbingers.

The cloaked man jerked Marlene off her feet and dragged her to the edge of the cliff. Crying and straining against his unyielding strength, she became more incensed. The Harbingers had won. Had she really failed? She had failed everyone – the Cetras, Ely, Belia - even Tifa?

Half of her didn’t care she was about to die, but another… really didn’t want to go. She wanted to fight – and keep fighting – now more than ever. For the dying Cetras, for Belia, wherever she was, and for Ely…

She fought against the man’s strength as he held her out over the ledge, preparing to throw her over. The view down made her feel sick alone. Brown shadowy rocks with crags and crevices that would break her body before she hit the ground below. Beneath it all, blackness. Blacker than night. The bowels of Jenova. She gulped, _Gaia, I’m not ready…_

She screamed. This time out of fear for her own life.

He let go.

She fell.


	49. Sad Remembering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All! Finally got this out. Great to get to this chapter. Sorry it is another short one ;(
> 
> Not sure when the next one will be done.   
> Don't give up on Ely. I fear I might have lost readers over this.
> 
> Well, hope you enjoy this!

* * *

 

**~ 49 ~**

**Sad Remembering**

 

 

 

They continued tramping through the rock passages, over boulders and always on an upward climb with Deneh leading them. With renewed strength, Cloud pulled ahead of Deneh and leaped onto a layer of flat rocks and up.

Deneh followed him, and Shelke jumped after, bounding up the rocks as if she weighed nothing.

“Do you have to show off?” Denzel grumbled as he climbed up.

Shelke raised her brows and said seriously, “You may wish to practice your agility skills.”

Denzel grabbed hold of the rock and hauled himself up, “Um… yeah… I’ll keep that in mind."

Cloud reached down and gave him a hand up.

“… I guess Nanaki and Veld must be miles ahead…” Denzel puffed out.

Cloud also wondered how Veld and team didn’t hear the combat and come and check on them. “Must be.”

Denzel reached the small plateau. “I’m glad though…” he flushed, “yeah… that’s sounds bad.”

Cloud was thinking the same thing. He hoped none of them would mention what happened to him in the cave. Cait was probably the only one who would let him down. He peered into the shadows of the passage. Where was that cat anyway?

Deneh’s mouth turned up in a type of smile. “Nanaki chose a different tunnel.”

“Huh?” Denzel said with surprise, “But, are we going the right way?”

Cloud looked to the amber wolf-lion in apprehension.

“Yes, we are,” she replied with some indignation, “Although, I don’t believe he has chosen the ‘wrong’ path. I have begun to recognize these caves.”

“Perhaps we shall meet them further up,” Shelke suggested.

“At least the air is becoming clearer,” Cloud studied the walls, more rock was visible than the black ooze.

“Really?” Denzel creased his brow in surprise. “All I smell is that crap.”

“It’s faint, but it’s there.” Cloud turned towards the only opening and walked onwards.

Squinting, Denzel looked back over his shoulder. “Should we wait for Cait?”

Cloud was not waiting around for the robotic cat, and he called from down the corridor. “He’ll come when he comes. We need to move fast.”

“The path is sure.” Deneh leaped after him. “And it’s also getting higher.”

Denzel came behind her. “Guess that’s a good thing, except we’re further from the track.”

Leaving the train track was foremost on Cloud’s mind. It made him feel directionless. But Aeris gave him hope he was heading in the right direction, despite not knowing where that was. Adrenaline surged through his veins invoking in him a profound need to hurry. The Jenova had lessened on the tunnel walls and in the air, but he could still sense its potent toxins. The taint remained in his mind, but unlike before, he could acknowledge its abhorrent presence, and brace himself against the depression. Similar to nausea he could ignore. Could it be, it no longer had an adverse effect on him? Something had changed, but he couldn’t put his finger on what that was exactly. He was about to smile to himself, but he recalled hitting Denzel, and almost killing him. The very thing he always feared – he tried not to dwell on it. He was thankful Veld and his team didn’t witness it. Who knows what they would have done.

Denzel and Shelke were chatting together and getting further behind, while he marched on, a few paces in front of Deneh. The passages were on upward curves, and over piles of rocks, but there appeared no openings on either side. He felt confident the tunnel would lead to one opening only – as if he had walked these caves as well.

Far behind, Cloud could hear the faint chatter of Denzel and Shelke. His hearing was keen, and most likely better than any normal person.

Faint tones of Denzel’s voice came through the tunnel, “… I don’t know, without the rail track, how can we get anywhere?”

“When we reach the surface, we might be able to ascertain where it would travel to,” Shelke replied.

Denzel grumbled, “You’d think Veld would know more about the train, and the track, if he was Head of the Turks.”

“Not necessarily,” Shelke’s voice was a delicate sound, “I believe Shinra was compartmentalized. Deepground was especially so.”

“He seemed to know about Cloud,” Denzel said.

Cloud wasn’t surprised by that, more like, anxiously wary.

Denzel added, “But Cloud didn’t really know him.”

Shelke replied, “Veld is a Turk. If they want to find something out they will. They make it their purpose to know.”

Cloud frowned to himself at the notion. That made it worse.

“So he wanted to know about Cloud?” Denzel queried.

“Perhaps we could assume that,” Shelke said.

“And he also knows about the Purification Program. But he doesn’t seem to have the formula or the data…”

“But, he knows about a ‘key’,” Shelke murmured.

“Which we don’t even know is real…” Denzel groaned, “Or what the hell it is.”

They walked in silence for some moments before Denzel said, “It’s incredible they’ve been able to pollute the life-stream like this. How have they done it so… horrendously well?”

Shelke replied, “I assume they have diverted the life from an exponential amount of people over a long period of time.”

“But – that many people have gone missing?”

“Multitudes of people were sequestered in Deepground,” Shelke explained, “And perhaps after they were defeated there. Over the years, it could be possible.”

“So the stigma could have been a sign something deeper was under the surface…” Denzel’s voice lowered as he mulled it over.

“It would seem so,” Shelke said, “Considering Jenova is referred to as an alien infection we could assume it is operating as a contagion within the life-stream.”

“The germs are spreading…” Denzel gave a dry chortle, “Throughout the ‘body’.”

“Correct.”

Denzel muttered as he tramped along, “Guess we need, or the planet needs a course of treatment, or medicine…”

Cloud, listening to their conversation, understood Denzel’s reasoning. It was commendable, but – he called over his shoulder and down the passage, “The Stigma had no cure.”

“Is he listening to us?” Denzel mumbled to Shelke.

“You shouldn’t forget he’s got really good hearing,” She nodded with a teasing smile.

Cloud smiled to himself and quickened his pace. But if Denzel were a scientist, who knows what he could have been capable of.

“No known cure,” Denzel called back.

“Perhaps there is,” Shelke offered, “However, will anyone be left to discover it?”

Denzel griped, “Then what the heck?! We either live like this – in this?” He gestured around the walls, “Or we die and go into the polluted life-stream?” he grumbled to himself, “What a choice…”

Cloud furrowed his brows at the dismal tone in Denzel’s voice. It wasn’t good whichever way you looked at it. “We’ll do all we can, you know that. As long as we face it together.” He could probably do just about anything if he knew Tifa was safe. Now that he had seen the visible signs of Jenova, here and in the Life-stream, he was stunned at how much of the planet it was consuming.

“The Planet is in dire trouble,” Deneh’s voice rumbled with anger.

Cloud nodded to himself. But, he had to wonder, how did it grow so powerful and under their noses? For the last few years, life was relatively peaceful. He thought it was all done with, now it was returning with a vengeance. He should have known he couldn’t ever escape it. After all it was in him - all the poison he was walking past. In the last couple of months the voice had returned, and he even confided in Vincent about it. Initially he thought it was Sephiroth back to haunt him, but he realized it was something more sinister. It was Jenova itself.

Eventually the cave passage narrowed, but it continued straight and upwards with no other openings. Cloud pushed ahead, and quickened his pace. The faint sense of cleaner air on his skin motivated him, but it wasn’t the thought of getting out of the caves spurring him on – but the far-off broken sounds of… something, he couldn’t work out. He had listened to it without mentioning it to the others, not sure exactly what it was. Perhaps it was Veld?

As he marched up the sloping tunnel, the clamor died away. Instead of calming him, the ensuing silence left him with sudden unease. With some foreboding, and recalling Aeris’ urgency, he sprinted up the passage.

After some moments, fresh air hit his face and he ran out into daylight. He caught himself in time from toppling over the short ridge. Mountainous cliffs and plateaus surrounded him up and down, with deep shadowed valleys below. He recognized it immediately _. Cosmo Canyon_.

Gloomy haze concealed an upper plateau to his right, but higher still, he glimpsed the top of the observatory. The poisonous stink of Jenova was in the wind, and voices. Something was going on above, on the Plaza.

On a ridge not far below were bodies. Maybe Veld had been through here?

He jumped down to investigate. He stopped at the sight of one of the victims, bloody and dead. Cloud’s body seized as if he was struck, and all the air drained from his lungs. Breathless, and transfixed with fear, he was transported to another time and place – reliving that same horrible moment. Again. Every feeling of sorrow came back like a stab to his heart. “Zack?!”

Cloud closed his eyes, willing himself to be calm, to reason, to breathe. No, this is… he’s younger… He stared at the boy and attempted to grasp what he was seeing. Despite anything he could come up with, the boy, whoever he was, was dead. The unknown victim grieved him. He might never know who he was.

Screaming startled him from his mournful reverie. Not so much that someone was in trouble, but he knew that voice.

_Marlene?_

Up above, on the Plaza with the black Jenova poison, Marlene was held by a figure in a long coat. He was hauling her to the edge of the cliff. She pushed against his grip, but could do nothing to save herself.

Rage propelled Cloud to action. Sprinting, he crossed the ridge, and gauging the ledges distances, he leaped up, and then across to the next. In desperation, and fear he wouldn’t get to her in time, he ran hard and caught the lip of a rock crevice with one hand. Within seconds Marlene plummeted down. Her screams echoing around the canyon.

“Shit…” Cloud grunted. With no time to spare, he grabbed hold of her arm with his free hand as she fell by him.

She glanced up at him, a mix of astonishment and grief in her tear soaked face. “Cloud?” her voice was a hoarse whisper of disbelief.

Creasing his brow with fear-filled worry at her precarious position, he held her firm. “Marlene.” She weighed hardly anything in his hand, and he lifted her up to the ridge. She grabbed hold and scampered up. He climbed up after her.

Her white dress had black stains and blood down her front. He wondered if it was her own. Her hair, usually so neat, was spilling out from her ribbon-tired pony-tail. But it was her tear-stained face that made him really concerned.

“Cloud!” she sobbed loudly, “It’s terrible. Everything— it’s all over—” she grabbed him around the waist and burst out crying.

Fearing the worst, he put his arms around her shuddering body. “Marlene, what happened?”

Through her sobs, she wailed against his shirt, “… I… the materia’s gone… they’re all sick… Belia’s gone… and Ely’s dead…” she wept anew, “and I couldn’t save him, I couldn’t save anyone…”

Baffled, he stared down at her, not comprehending her statement, but disturbed she would have to contend with such guilt. He held her shoulders, and crouched to see her face. Her eyes were dark and red rimmed from heartache. Never in his life had he seen her so upset. “You’ll have to tell me slower.” He looked back over his shoulder and downwards, “And who is that boy down there? I feel I know who he is.”

She wiped away a fresh lot of tears, and tried to breathe evenly. “That’s Ely… he…” Her voice trembled, “They killed him. Ely helped me get the materia. That’s what they wanted, but Weiss came and took it.” She lowered her face and covered her cries.

“Weiss?!” Cloud’s voice dropped with spite. “Here? Where?”

“They were up there.” She pointed up to the Plaza.

He stood with urgency and studied their position on the small outcrop. “Right.” He would have to jump to a further, larger ledge and head up the stair. “Hold onto me.”

“Wait, Cloud!” Fear mingled with her tears and her voice warbled, “You can’t go up. They might be all sick by now. It could be dangerous.”

He frowned at the word ‘sick’, and realization dawned like a jolt of light, “They’re Cetras, aren’t they?”

Her lips quivered and she gave a forlorn whisper, “Yes, they are the ones who wanted me to get the materia…but now, I’m afraid they…”

He understood what she was saying. Staring up at the plateau, he clenched his fist in determination. “We still need to get off this rock. Hold on.” He picked her up, and she put her arms around his neck, with her legs around his waist.

He leaped to another ledge and then onto the plateau with the stair. Deneh, Denzel and Shelke had exited the hole in the rock, and were jumping down to the bodies. Denzel waved and was about to yell out. Cloud put his finger to his lips to silence him and the others, and he followed it with a palm up, indicating for them to stay back. Shelke acknowledged his request with the nod of her head.

So far Marlene hadn’t seen them. She clung to him, like she was a babe. He came to the large rock carved staircase, leading up. It was odd to see her so fragile and vulnerable – he felt out of his depth with her grief, all he knew was he understood how painful it could be. “Marlene, I’m going up, but you stay here.” He let her down.

She stood and clasped his arm. “Be careful.”

“I will. So Ely was your friend?” The sight of the dead youngster was imprinted on his mind. He couldn’t explain it, but he also grieved the loss of the child. Perhaps it was because he was a mirror image of Zack.

She nodded and took a tired breath. “Without him I wouldn’t be here… and Belia too… we got the white materia and now it’s gone too.”

The girl’s name rang a bell from a forgotten conversation. The Cetra child. “You got the white materia?” Wide-eyed with shock, he stared with a mix of astonishment and pride.

She hung her head and her dark fringe hid her eyes. “But it’s nothing now. It’s gone… Ely’s gone…”

Her sorrow was piercing his heart, because he knew how deep sadness could penetrate – and she was too young to feel that. “We’ll talk about it later. Stay here and safe.”

Unsheathing his swords, and preparing them, he walked up the steps.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	50. Mountain-top Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Been hard to write lately. So many reasons. Can't say them all here. (Gaming obsession is one!!) As always I feel like I've overlooked some potential holes. I feel I've forgotten things that might be important. Of course I will eventually tweak the story, I especially need to make use of Shelke's position in WRO. (Which I feel I have under utilised :( ) Thanks for reading, and kudos and bookmarks. Hope you remember what's been happening. hahah And you enjoy.

* * *

 

 

**50**

**Mountain-Top Meeting**

 

Cloud walked the steps up with tense alertness. The sounds of moaning and crying was not what he expected, but he continued warily with swords in both hands. He approached the top. Across the plateau, the haze dissipated, becoming an impenetrable cloud suspended above a lone vulnerable figure, an elderly woman. Her lustrous white hair swept around her body and her hands stretched outwards in surrender to the toxic mass.

With the air cleared, his arrival was more visible, and he prepared for a confrontation. But instead of a fight, he viewed people scattered over the plateau, groveling and struggling to stand. They were considerably weakened and Weiss was not amongst them. Cloud’s gaze returned to the woman, the only one who appeared to have any strength left. She remained steady as the black tempest swelled around her. The substance began disappearing, until it faded altogether. She suddenly collapsed and the black mist swirled down and into her like a mini tornado.

From the crowd of people, a woman, dressed in tan pants with a belted open robe, rushed at Cloud with two slender blades, and a roaring shout, “Beware, it’s the hybrid!”

It was a name Cloud hadn’t heard before. He blocked in time and fired back his own attack. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“It’s not a surprise you would be here at a time like this.” She slashed into his defense, and her voice was full of wrath.

Cloud frowned at her confusing remark. Who was this woman anyway? He kept up with his solid assault as she swung into him with more determination.

A young man, brandishing two swords, ran over to them, and appeared ready to join the fray.

The woman gave him a brief glance and ordered, “Stay back! This is personal.”

Cloud eyed her with building suspicion. “Who are you?” He was sure he had never met her before.

“That’s right!” She replied with biting sarcasm, “You don’t know me.” Her fighting, fierce, she drove into him. No slack. No backing down.

He paused with initial concern – was she reading his thoughts?

She pushed into him with merciless speed. Her skillful technique with her weapons was nothing he had witnessed before. He gave her no opportunity to land any blows on him, it would be lethal. But he was tiring of fighting, and what was worse, he could sense no Jenova taint from her.

The people on the plaza dived out the way as Cloud and the woman circled and quick-stepped with rapid arching shots. Their blades connected, bringing her so close, he saw contempt burning in her eyes. She growled, “What did you do with her?”

Cloud creased his brow in genuine puzzlement. “Her? Marlene?” Anger overcame him that she would accuse him of hurting her. “What did _you_ do to her?! She’s a mess.” He said through gritted teeth, “You endangered her life for your own plans!”

“One like you would never understand,” she replied.

“You’re right, I don’t.” His swords flew into hers, never halting for a moment. “But I do know you almost got her killed.”

“We’re all fighting this war,” She snapped, “She is no exception.”

Cloud’s temper flared, “And that boy down there – he was no exception? He’s a kid and you didn’t protect him. And now he’s dead.”

The young man waiting on the sidelines suddenly lowered his swords and cried with disbelief, “Ely’s dead?”

Marlene stepped onto the plaza from the steps. At the mention of the boy’s name, she fell to her knees with a mournful cry, “He’s gone…”

The woman’s voice was cold like sharp steel. “You are mistaken.”

Cloud shot back with annoyance, “No. He’s dead.”

The young man ran to the edge and then turned to Marlene, “Is it true, Marlene?”

“I saw…” She nodded her tear-stained face and moaned, “He’s really… been killed.”

With the appearance of Marlene, Cloud was now worried about the potential threat to her. So far, he could sense no Jenova on the people, but it was in the air and hovering over one point; the woman lying on the ground. To add to his irritation, there was no sign of Weiss.

The woman clicked her tongue and shook her short tawny hair. “Fools! You know nothing.”

“Where’s Weiss?” Cloud was frustrated with the time-wasting combat, when Weiss was probably getting away.

“Why should I tell you?” She snarled.

Cloud clenched his blade with building fury. Gunshots echoed through the canyon. The source of the sound came from a distance away and not below them. He could have sworn it was Veld’s weapon. “I _will_ find out.”

Their sword play finally came to a standoff. Neither of them backing off, the woman directed the tip of one of her swords at Cloud’s neck, while his blades were poised at her middle.

“You should have died years ago.” Despite her words, she held her blade steady. “You have the Jenova.”

His eyes glowed with mako wrath, and he stood alert, ready to rip into her. He would not go down without taking her with him. “I can’t die that easily.”

She frowned with resentment. “I realize that. No-one with the taint is easy to kill, but they do die.”

Behind him, he heard the young man speaking to Marlene with tender kindness. “I’m sorry about Ely…”

Marlene replied, “I’m… me too. But… Branan?” After a silent pause, she sprung up and dashed over to Cloud and pulled on his arm. She cried with tremulous alarm, “Stop Talana, don’t kill him!”

The woman’s gaze remained on Cloud’s face, and she spat out in reply, “He’s full of the poison.”

“Marlene, get back!” Cloud raised his voice in warning. He could do nothing with her so close, nor did he want her to witness what might be coming.

“No,” Marlene stumbled over her words, “It’s not… I was wrong.” She ignored him and stared at the woman with a pained expression. “I know he is, but… he’s… Cloud’s not like them.”

Out from the people, an older man, robed and with his weapon sheathed at his hip, approached them. His calm voice brought some peace to the situation. “She’s right. This one seems different.”

Cloud met eyes with the newcomer and sensed some sanity in the elder man’s reasonable tone. His expression was not one of challenge, but of amicable regard. The tension in Cloud’s body fell away and he said with hesitant admission, “I am.”

Marlene looked between the woman and the man with a questioning expression, “Dassiel, I thought… I saw the Jenova in the air.” Her cheeks shaded with pink. “You all looked so…sick… I feared the worst.”

Dassiel gave her a grim stare. “You won’t need to fear—“

“It would have destroyed us,” Talana stared at her, her brows frowning with derision, “But we have been spared.” Her eyes shifted to the figure on the ground.

“She has sacrificed herself for us all.” The man’s voice was strained with sadness.

Marlene’s eyes widened with shock. “Althaea?!” she whispered, “But how?”

Cloud’s gaze went to the woman he viewed before. Without wounds or any sign of injury, she lay peacefully, with her hands on her chest. Those around her had gathered her long white hair and placed it across her shoulder. A faint dark film was over her body, like an aura of shadow. It was unsettling to see so much Jenova on one person, but there was something else he sensed. “She’s still alive.” He relaxed his arms and let down his swords.

“True,” Dassiel replied.

“No.” Talana’s voice remained barbed, “She exists. Neither here, nor in the Life-stream.”

In bewilderment, Cloud stared past the sword pointed at him, to the old woman. Apart from the tainted mist around her, she appeared to be resting.

Marlene gaped with wonder. “How did she do this?”

The young man, named Branan, came to stand beside Marlene. “It’s her special gift. Absorpt-“

“Branan!” Talana barked, “Enough! We are already compromised.”

Branan flashed her an angry glare.

Cloud studied the old woman with more understanding. All the Jenova contamination must have been drawn into the woman and somehow contained within her.

“What does it mean, Dassiel?”Marlene lifted her hands in a pleading manner.

Dassiel touched Talana’s arm, forcing it down. With gruffness in his tone, he replied, “She has taken all our injuries from this battle into herself.” His eyes conveyed a profound truth, “You have experienced her gift previously.”

Cloud gazed at Marlene with a questioning look.

She nodded with a thoughtful pause, and mumbled, “So that’s what it was…” she stared up Talana with a spark of excitement in her eyes, “You really did mean it?” She dashed towards the edge of the Plaza.

 

**~ 7 ~**

 

 

Ely woke from what seemed like a heavy drugged sleep. He remained still, not wanting to move from such a relaxed state. He wasn’t sure he could move anyway, his limbs felt like lead – like he hadn’t moved for weeks.

Someone crouched beside him.

Light hurt his eyes, and he squinted up at – an older teenager? But who? Was he the enemy – a Harbinger? A large snout sniffed at his ear. They had dogs?

Pushing his fingers into Ely’s neck, the teenager said, “You’re wrong Shelke, he’s alive.”

Blood started flowing through Ely’s limbs, bringing back life. _Life…_ that’s right, he was… somewhere… else. He tried swatting away the nose, but his hand trembled at his chest. He spoke, and his voice was like rocks travelling up his throat. “Do you have to?” Who were these people? Although he was more concerned with the strange lion creature breathing into his face than the kid touching him.

“Yeah,” the kid, his brown wavy fringe falling over his eyes, smiled, “You look good to go.”

A girl came to stand beside them. Her eyes were bright blue, but cold, and her voice was crisp, and not like a child’s at all. “It would seem he is not dead after all. I believe something must have occurred, I am rarely mistaken.”

“Mmm,” the teenager replied, “maybe, but, whatever. I’m glad you’re wrong this time.”

Ely tried to sit, but his body was sluggish, “Yeah… wait…” he groaned as his legs tingled with blood now circulating through his body. His fight with the soldiers flooded into his thoughts. His last vision… but no, he was somewhere else – with someone. Who was that? It was like a dream he couldn’t grasp. A conversation he wanted to know – it was important – but he couldn’t remember. “Damn… I was somewhere…” It was a place that felt like home… his home.

A fervent cry came from the ledge above them. “Ely! You’re alive!”

He peered upwards, hardly able to see against the fading sun. But he guessed who it was.

Marlene hung her torso over the edge, waving, and knowing her, probably crying as well. No matter, he was still pleased to see her. He tried waving back, but somehow could only give a token smile. He remembered something else. _Belia._ She was sick – and she was gone. Then again, he shouldn’t even be there either – alive. The forgotten dream from his death kept haunting his thoughts, and he kept wanting to sink back into that place again.

“Hi Denzel!” Marlene yelled and waved frantically. “And Shelke! And…” she hesitated, “Nanaki?”

Denzel flicked Marlene a two finger salute, and chuckled at the orange-red lion, shaking its head. He said, “We’ll tell her when we get up there.”

Shelke stared up with a pensive expression. “I am not sure how safe it is to ascend. Although I can’t hear any more combat.”

“If Marlene’s hanging over the edge like that, yelling and smiling like a moggle, it’s probably alright.” He said to Ely, “You might need some healing and rest.”

Ely patted his chest. Wounds were still present although more superficial than life threatening. The amount of blood everywhere was startling – and it was his blood. “Yeah…” he tried getting to his feet, but the teen was right. “I don’t know what happened.” Or why he was alive when he shouldn’t be.

“We’re the same.” Denzel smiled. “I’m Denzel by the way.”

“Ely.” He glanced around the ledge, even though he knew he wouldn’t see her. “Did you see a girl around here? Small, white hair?”

“We have seen no one through the tunnels,” Shelke answered.

Ely lowered his head and gave a sad sigh. “Thanks.”

“Maybe she will be up there?” Denzel nodded upwards.

Ely pursed his lips together. “Maybe…” It was a nice thought, but, his doubts were too strong.

 

**~ 7 ~**

 

Marlene’s relaxed manner gave Cloud some comfort, but the woman’s menacing glare kept him on edge. Everything in him bristled with agitation over her irrational contempt.

After a moment of studying him with an unyielding stare, Talana sheathed one of her swords, but the second remained in her grip, a reminder she was prepared for action.

Cloud reconnected Sidewinder into his Defender blade, and lowered it, but kept it ready. “Where’s Weiss?” Bypassing Talana, he looked at Dassiel, “He was here?”

Talana replied, “You’re too late. He’s gone.”

“Where has he gone?”

Talana replied, “Is it in our interests to tell you?”

Cloud gripped his sword tight, trying to hold back his temper. “You’re wasting my time. You either know or you don’t.”

Dassiel turned to Talana and spoke as if Cloud wasn’t present. “Perhaps he is the one prophecy spoke of.”

Talana, her green eyes blazing at Cloud, snapped, “No!” Her lips made a hard line. “Not him.”

Dassiel’s shoulders slumped and he sighed with annoyed resignation.

Cloud stared at the two and his angry gaze stopped at Talana. His first meeting with Cetras was turning into an unpleasant experience. “I don’t care who you people are, or what you want, I only want to find Deepground. That means Weiss, and Genesis.”

Branan stepped forward and folded his arms over his chest. “Do you fight against the Harbingers?”

Cloud turned to the young man with a nod of acknowledgement. “I’m fighting anyone who has anything to do with Deepground.”

“Genesis…” Dassiel stroked his bearded chin. “We have heard of him. But we know little of his position or power. Weiss, however, is the leader of the Harbingers.”

Cloud didn’t know much about Genesis either, but, if he was able to get what he wanted from Tifa, who knew what he could become, even immortal, “Genesis used to be in SOLDIER, but that’s irrelevant now. He’s teamed up with Weiss and together they may be more powerful.”

“And they have my mother.” Marlene embraced Cloud’s arm and said, “And she’s really important.”

Cloud gave her a weak smile, and realized he hadn’t asked her anything of what she knew.

Branan screwed his lips up in vexation. “They have a lot of things right now. Their list is getting longer.”

“And ours shorter,” Talana huffed impatiently.

Marlene hung her head. “I’m sorry about that…”

“It couldn’t be helped,” A hint of remorse was in Talana’s voice. “It is fortunate you are still alive.”

Branan grinned, “And all of us. Except…”

“Perhaps, but if we do not get the white materia back,” Dassiel said, “None of us will be alive.” He gave Marlene a grim look. “Including your mother.”

Cloud didn’t have the urge to tell them how significant Tifa was to their enemies plan, or that it might be too late. Even as they spoke, every minute of opportunity was speeding by. “The white materia will stop the spread of Jenova?”

“We aren’t entirely sure of that—“ Dassiel started.

“It will combat the black materia,” Talana said, “And currently that is our gravest threat.”

Dassiel added, “Jenova is contaminating the planet at an alarming speed, we believe the black materia is going to… enhance it – for want of a better term.”

“I’ve seen the Jenova,” Marlene said, her eyes wide in recollection. “It’s sickening.”

Cloud nodded. “I’ve seen it too, and it’s in the life-stream.”

Dassiel gave him a questioning glance. “You’re seen it in the life-stream?” He scanned Talana’s face, who was scowling with mistrust.

“Not only seen. I’ve been through it.” Cloud had walked through it, a whole city of it; he even fought it, but he thought it better not to mention that. They were only beginning to be at ease with him, and most likely the taint they could sense from him. “Jenova is taking over.”

Talana, Dassiel stared at him silently. Branan mumbled, “Maybe Gaia really doesn’t know what she’s doing…”

Ignoring him, and with sudden concern over how the situation was descending into more problems, Cloud said, “You said the black materia is _going_ to enhance it? You know it’s going to be used?”

“We know they have it,” Talana replied.

“This black materia is unlike the one called Meteor,” Dassiel explained, “I believe it possesses the essence of Jenova itself, and has gathered more and more power over the years, to form something extremely formidable.”

Cloud frowned with consideration. Meteor was never specifically meant for evil, but was used by an evil man. “It was never meant to be that way? It’s been corrupted?”

Talana studied him with a keen eye. She gave a sharp nod to Dassiel.

Dassiel took a breath and said, “Originally the black and white materia was in a neutral form different to the usual materia. Even their ancient name is unlike them. Humans named it materia, but the truth is there are various forms with differing powers with unique names. Jenova has found a way to embue itself within the darkness of the… seed.”

Talana added, “If it is not countered, the black materia will dominate what is left of the life-stream on the planet.”

Cloud said with some skepticism, “That’s a weighty endeavor for a man to pull off…”

“Certainly, the power needed to activate and wield it would kill a man—,” Dassiel said.

“They will find a way to do it,” Talana stormed in.

Dassiel continued, “If they have any way of acquiring an immortal body or heightened resistance through ancient materia, or better known as, the proto-materia, it can be done.”

Cloud sensed his heart sinking with dread. They had failed previously to gain the proto-materia, but now perhaps they wouldn’t need it, “So that’s it…” Genesis was seeking to gain immortal flesh, or at least heightened power through Cloud’s DNA.

“That’s right,” Talana shot out, “And the white materia is our only defense against this scourge.”

Cloud took a deep breath and attempted to steady his racing heart. There was a distinct sense they were able to perceive his thoughts, but he pushed on, knowing there must be more to it all. “You know all this, but you don’t know where their base is?”

Talana hesitated, “We don’t.”

Branan stepped forward, and with a hand on his waist, he tapped his head. “Not yet.” He grinned broadly, “But I will. I only need some time.”

Cloud said, “How?”

Dassiel grinned at Branan. “Good job.”

Talana had a look of admiration. “Glad to see you had some forethought this time.”

Branan flushed. “Kinda…”

“The Oracle asked you.” Talana gave a disdainful shake of her head.

“Branan!” Marlene cried, “What did you do?”

“I put a type of Tracking spell on it. Easy. I usually do it with pe—“

“Speak no more of it,” Talana ordered.

Despite her harsh reprimand, Branan stood smirking at them.

Cloud was impressed, but even more, that he might finally know the whereabouts of Deepground. “When will you know?”

Branan scratched his head in thought. “I’m going to rest abit and meditate some.”

Talana losing patience, much like Cloud was, snapped, “When? Two hours? Next week?”

“Yeah, should be tonight some time.” He shrugged. “Hey… might depend on the distance.”

“We’ll be waiting,” Talana said.

Deneh appeared on the plaza from the stairs. She stopped and nodded towards the Cetras. “Greetings.”

At her appearance the Cetras bowed their heads. Dassiel stepped forward and knelt by her. “We greet you child of the Tane-Rangi-Tangaroa.” He seemed to speak on behalf of all the Cetras, by sweeping his arm indicating the others, “We are blessed by your presence here."

Deneh placed her paw on his shoulder and her amber eyes sparkled with goodwill. “There is no need to bow, we are friends. Our races are allies, and finally we may stand together in freedom.”

Smiling, Dassiel stood and turned to Talana. “This is a favourable sign.”

Talana’s eyes creased with unease. “Perhaps. It will be much more favourable when we know what we are doing.”

Cloud nodded. He couldn’t agree more.

Branan punched his fist into his hand and his eyes lit up with excitement. “I can feel it. This is going to be monumental.”

“Less talk from you and more finding the materia,” Talana retorted.

Dassiel put his hand on Branan’s shoulder. “Meanwhile, we will take care of the Oracle. Lay her in safety and mourn our loss.”

Talana sighed. “We shall.”

Deneh nodded. “Nanaki will be here soon, and those with him. We will mourn alongside of you.”

Talana cast a wary glance at Cloud. “There are more of you?”

“If you mean ‘humans’ then yes,” he replied, “But none of them are like me.”

Dassiel spoke up. “Perhaps the time is coming for the fulfilment of prophecy.”

Talana pursed her lips together with scorn. “We’ll see.”

Cloud wasn’t sure what Veld’s motivation was towards the Cetras, but he didn’t think Elfie would consider any adverse actions. But then again, they were the ones who wanted to find Cetras in the first place, and they were the ones who wanted and knew about the Purifcation program. “They are fighting to save the Planet.” They were more passionate about it than Cloud.

“I doubt humans understand what that means,” Talana muttered with scorn. As she turned to head inside, she said to Branan, “You better get started.”

“I’m on it.” Branan dashed off after her.

Dassiel said to Marlene, “Would you like to accompany us as we assist the Oracle?”

Marlene glanced up at Cloud with indecision, “Umm…”

“We will not spirit you away,” Dassiel smiled. “Althaea would be pleased to have you there.” He reached out his hand. “Come.”

At his comment, Cloud eyed Dassiel, but said to Marlene, “It’s alright. I’m sure you will be fine.”

“It’s not that,” Marlene grumbled, “it’s…” she looked over her shoulder. “But, Althaea has done so much for me.”

“Go.” Cloud was eager to speak with Marlene, but he also wanted to find out what happened to Veld. He nodded with a small smile at her flustering, “I’ve got some calls to make anyway.”

Cloud watched Marlene follow Dassiel through the entrance of the dwellings within the mountain as he fumbled in his pocket for his phone. He dialed Reeve and received a polite recorded message. That was not promising. Next he tried Vincent. This time the phone rang out. At least it was ringing.

After a moment he decided to dial another number. Couldn’t hurt to try.

“Shit Cloud! You got through.” Cid’s voice crackled through the receiver.

“Yeah, I’m as surprised as you,” Cloud replied with relief he was actually talking to someone.

“We tried you aways back, but nothing. Where the hell are ya?”

“Cosmos Canyon. You?”

“Rocket-town. Dropped Barrett off along with most of the ground crew. Picked up some civilians who were in trouble, but $%&* what am I going to do with ‘em?” Cid grumbled, “They’ve gonna slow me down.”

Cloud sighed with relief he and Barrett had made it back at least, but he agreed about the townsfolk. “Yeah, civilians could be a problem. Did you speak to Reeve?”

“Can’t get through.” Cid made an angry grunt, “Look’s bad down there – like a war-zone. They blew a hole in the west building and Barrett and the guys have gone to check it out.”

As he listened to Cid, Denzel and Shelke came up from the stairs, alongside them was the youngster – very much alive. Transfixed, Cloud stared, amazed to see him, walking and looking healthy, but he was more shocked at his presence, and who he might be.

“Shit, Cloud!” Cid shouted with sudden consternation. “Are you even listening to me?! There’s friggin’ mechs firing at our troops!”

Cloud frowned with surprise and building fear at what the battle machines would be capable of. “Can’t you take them out?”

“Yeah, yeah, smart-f*ing-ass,” Cid growled, “I’ll blow the %$#@ing walking metal sky-high and turn ‘em into hunks of scrap. Too bad you aren’t here to see it.”

Cloud rolled his eyes at his blustering. “Keep them out of WRO and don’t get shot while doing it.”

Cid’s voice was muffled as if he had lowered the phone, and he shouted at something in the distance, “Piece of shit hardware, firing at the Shera.” His voice came through again, “Running into trouble now. Love ya and leave ya for now, kid. Gotta save someone’s arse. You do what you need to do on that end.”

“Right.” Cloud wondered if there was anything he could tell him, but there was nothing except for Cid to keep safe. Barrett and Reeve were out in it, and he couldn’t do anything to help them, and he was already on the brink of a battle himself. “Keep in touch.” With his eyes still on the boy, he pocketed his phone.

Denzel scanned the plaza. Apart from a handful of locals it was empty of people. “Hey, where’s Marlene?”

“She’s inside with the others.” Cloud glanced over his shoulder. “She’ll be out when she’s finished.” He turned back to study the adolescent. Nearly everything about him was the same, except he was a younger version, even a fine-looking blade was sticking out from a sheath on his back. He stood level with Denzel, although he was probably a year younger if not more. His expression was confident, and his black spikey hair drooped over his sky-blue eyes, boldly watching Cloud with a curious awe.

Cloud was astonished by him, and not least that he was alive. He couldn’t recall any mention of a family member, except, he wasn’t surprised there would be someone. It caused him to wonder if Zac spoke of this boy during Cloud’s mako-jenova induced stupor. From the fog of his disjointed memories, he could almost grasp some recollection, but with them waiting for him to speak, he could not dwell on it further. “You’re lucky to be here.” Whoever the boy was, Cloud would have to unearth the mystery later.

The boy frowned with a thoughtful gaze. “Yeah… I know…” He gently shook his head, “I really don’t know… where I was…”

Cloud watched him with a half-grin. He could guess where that probably was. The kid certainly looked like Cloud’s old friend, but something different was about him. He was quiet, almost pensive. But then again, death could do that to you.

The boy stared into the distance and finally muttered, “It felt like… I was home.” He ran his hand through his long strands, “but I can’t remember it… weird…”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Cloud nodded.

Denzel said, “You’re here now,” he smirked, “And Marlene sure was glad to see you.”

Ely’s face tinged and he rushed his words out, “Yeah… well, she didn’t really have anyone else… around.”

“You probably saved her a few times.” Denzel chuckled.

“Maybe.” Ely smiled in return. “She saved me just as much. But, Belia, she saved us the most.”

The boy was modest too. Yeah, he was different. Cloud remembered the girl again, “She’s a Cetra child? And she’s not here?”

Ely darted an anxious glance around the plateau, and he lowered his voice, “She’s… I don’t know where she is. Yeah, the Cetras are – they didn’t get on with her.” He finished weakly, “They keep to themselves.”

“Cetras?!” Denzel gave a hurried look around the Plaza. “You met some?”

“Sure.” Ely shrugged non-chalantly.

“We were questioning their existence,” Shelke said, “Finally we know the truth. However, why would Cetras not approve of another Cetra?”

“Ah…” Ely’s eyes skirted around their faces, and he mumbled, “I think it’s complicated…”

It wasn’t a surprise to Cloud, from what he had seen so far, they seemed a touchy bunch. He said to Denzel and Shelke, “Whatever their reasoning may be, they’re here, inside.” He thumbed over his shoulder. “But, don’t say anything to them, or to anyone else. If they want to speak of themselves, they can.” He cast a warning look at Denzel. “Don’t be curious.”

Denzel made a sour face, but replied with compliance, “That’ll be hard, but… I won’t question them.”

Cloud softened his tone. “I get the feeling it wouldn’t go down well. And I don’t want them running.”

Shelke nodded. “You are correct.” She turned her astute gaze on Denzel. “They will not tolerate being treated as ‘specimens’.”

Denzel raised his hands in indignation. “Hey, I have nothing but respect for them.” He clenched his fist at his chest. “I’m the one who believed in them in the first place.”

Cloud put his hand on his shoulder. “I know. And I didn’t doubt you.”

Ely said, “You wouldn’t want to get on their bad side, that’s for sure. They’re tough.”

Cloud turned from Denzel and gave Ely his full attention. “Ely is it? So where is home?”

“I’m from Edge,” Ely answered with pride, “But, Gongagga is more like home.”

“Why were you in Edge?” Cloud was taken aback that someone would want to move to the city while he wanted to get out.

Ely averted Cloud’s gaze and said, “I wanted to join WRO.”

“You’re one of the recruits!” Denzel cried, “That’s where I’ve seen you.”

Shelke looked Ely over with approval. “You must have been in the last intake of juniors at Edge, before they opened up at Rocket-town.”

Denzel clapped him on the back, and spread his hand toward Shelke. “This is Shelke. She’s the number one stealth agent—”

Shelke stared Ely straight on, her blue eyes gleaming, “I am the Commander of the Espionage Unit and a Senior Technical Analysis Advisor.”

Ely’s eyes spread in surprise. “Ah… cool.”

“She really is the best.” Denzel nodded with admiration.

Shelke’s eyes flickered between them. “I have spent my life in training. It is to be expected.”

“And she really means that,” Denzel said.

Ely said to Denzel, “and what do you do?”

“I’m in the Juniors, but Rank 1.” Denzel straightened his back, making him only a little taller than Ely. Diverting the attention away from himself, he turned to Cloud, listening with amusement, “This is Cloud…”

“I kinda gathered that…” Ely’s nervous gaze danced over them, “Marlene sorta mentioned you a few times.”

“She would,” Denzel chuckled, “Cloud is the—”

Cloud raised his palm at Denzel to halt his speech. “Don’t worry about all that. It doesn’t matter out here. We have more important things to talk about.”

Shelke gave a serious nod. “We must make plans.”

“Right,” Cloud knew he was getting nearer. Tifa was at the end of the journey. For better or worse, he would find her. “It’s nearly time. We’re waiting for some information - and then, we will be in the thick of it. But right now,” He stared away towards the east with concern, until he spotted a figure in black, followed by another, edging along the ridge under the growing shadows of the mountains, "I want to know what happened to Veld and team..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
